x x J x x - River Deep - Mountain High
by buddieswithbilis
Summary: Part Two - and with the story continuing it appears that Ianto has finally succumbed to the onslaught of Harkness charm - but how long will it take for him to realise that having a famous boyfriend isn't all it's cracked up to be? And with their chalk and cheese attitudes to life in general, how much of a chance does the relationship really stand anyway?
1. Hey Good Lookin' Whatcha Got Cookin' ?

**A/N**:

May I start with a very humble "Hi"? It's been ages, I know, but honestly it was never my intention to keep things on hold for so long. Hands up all those who thought I'd abandoned the boys half way through their tale? … (pauses to insert sheepish, guilty smile)

Anyway, with himself and his persistent admirer back once again in the UK, at long last I'm set to continue our ride with West Hampstead's most favourite of Cherry Pickers …. "The one" …. (and thankfully?) …. "The only" … …..… "Mr Ianto Jones".

-o- -o-

As it's been so long, I've decided to start with a brief character recap for our man of the moment … so those of you out there with eidetic memories ….. please bear with me! :-

i - Generally misunderstood; thought by many to be not only arrogant, but also totally convinced of his own sexual self-importance, in reality Ianto often suffers from an overwhelming lack of self-worth and experiences anxiety attacks far more than he'd care to admit to.

-o-

ii- Following the sudden death of his parents, then being disowned by his only sister - aged just nineteen, Ianto found himself having to deal with the fact that he was now living in London on his own. Unfortunately; mostly for those friends closest to him, his idea of successfully dealing with things had been to use sex, drugs and alcohol to escape from this new reality of his – in fact, it was only the suggestion that he might want to move in with his best friend Els and her mum, that saved him from having to experience the inevitable stretch of relaxation at her majesty's pleasure, or worse, find his existence being curtailed though substance abuse.

-o-

iii- With them proving to be a very difficult time full stop, the following six years passed painfully slowly for Ianto, but, thankfully, come 1999, and aged twenty five, it seemed to those that mattered most, that he'd finally found his feet.

Well … ….. mostly …. …. kind of.

Owning the impressively spacious ground floor apartment of a converted warehouse and apathetically settled in the only job he'd ever managed to hold down for more than just two weeks, Ianto was pretty much convinced that he finally knew what to expect from life - - he had an ever increasing list of ardent admirers, and he still had his Els and the rest of his brilliant band of close friends who were always more than willing to help out if ever needed. Plus he had the reassuring safety net of the 'not to be sniffed at' monthly payment into his bank account which came as part of his overall inheritance.

-o- -o-

iiii- Our journey with him started on May seventh of that same year and we discovered that for roughly eighteen months he'd had a blue-eyed, blond Adonis of a lodger named Jason Cooper, who, from day one had been keen to share not only Ianto's apartment, but also his bed. It was just two days beyond that point, however; and in a selfish act following the thirtieth birthday bash thrown for him by Ianto himself, that that very same live in lover decided to walk out for good and move back in with his Latino good looks ex-boyfriend - - who just happened to already be vehemently despised by a certain Welshman.

-o-

iiiii- Becoming overly emotional to an embarrassing extent and admitting to himself that he'd started to think of Jason as much more than just a lodger with benefits, despite being aware that there was already a stunning new American admirer pursuing him, Ianto vowed he was sticking to the one night only scenario - as far as he was concerned he was once again a true free agent - he was going to get his life back on track …. and then bloody well start to enjoy himself.

-o-o-o-

Well that had been the plan anyway.

-o-

Famous last words an' all that ….

-o-o-o-

_Just three months ago_ \- : -

Before that pivotal weekend in May, Ianto Jones had been feeling relatively happy-ish; plodding from one day to the next as he continued to appreciate the fact that he and his ridiculously hot flat-share were able to co-exist without having to deal with the usual emotional baggage that came with having a live-in lover.

-o-

_Just Three weeks ago_ \- : -

With it being June already, and still convinced (inside his own head, at least) that he was a free agent, Ianto had agreed to go on a ten-day break to Ibiza with the most amazing ,the most attractive, and most persistent man he'd ever met.

-o-

_Just three days ago -_ : -

Ianto had inadvertently referred to himself as being in a 'relationship' with his new American admirer – whom, admittedly, he'd also tentatively agreed to now start calling his boyfriend.

-o-

_Approximately three hours ago_ \- : -

In not having seen him for, '_wow_', a whole sixty minutes, Ianto had begun to pine for a certain individual, which was worrying - not least because Ianto Jones didn't do, y'know, the whole pining type of thing an' all that … ..…. ….. well, not normally anyway.

-o-

_And exactly three streets back _-:-

He climbed aboard a big red bus …..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimers :

i… The characters Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were originally created by one Mr Russell T Davies for a very different purpose indeed.

ii…. Any content relating to London's Cambridge Theatre, the musical Grease (or any of its cast members) - is purely fictitious.

-o-o-

And so, without further ado …. let Part Two commence.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

River Deep - Mountain High

-o-

-o-

Chapter One **-** Hey Good Lookin' – Watcha Got Cookin'? -

-o-

-o-

A shop appeared, then disappeared, then another, then a house, then three more in a terraced formation. Next up was a phone box, then a post box; the post-office itself and then, 'quelle surprise', another shop.

Ianto sighed.

Having already decided that if the bus were to go any slower it'd be going in fucking reverse, West Hampstead's favourite son was feeling … …...

Actually, despite the joyous thumping of his heart, for days now Ianto hadn't had a clue how he was supposed to be feeling. One minute it was inescapably trapped - - the next: deliriously excited. One minute he was up - - the next: down. At times he felt in total control - - at others: not so.

In summary, he was feeling all out of sorts.

Or should that've been all sorts of emotional?

-o-

Dragging his gaze from the show of unexciting scenery he took in his current state of attire with yet another barely concealed sigh. The dreaded suit and tie combo was back with a vengeance, in fact, in having chosen to return to work a whole week earlier than originally scheduled, he was looking nothing but …

Oh, god, help him …. he'd never looked so …... so - so normal. He was blending seamlessly; had once more become one with everything he'd ever considered mundane. Yep, simply overnight he'd quite effortlessly managed to become run of the mill; just another forgettable commuter not worthy of a paltry second glance. And the fact was making him inconsolably moody. This had to be the worst holiday come down he'd ever experienced.

Rather ironically, if that '_terrified to upset the_ _applecart_' new boyfriend of his could see how largely invisible he'd suddenly become, the man would be performing happy dances all over the ruddy place. Not that Ianto could blame him of course - it was no secret that West Hampstead's 'yours truly', here, already had his fair share of back-logged dirt just begging to be dished and, with that in mind, the UK's entertainment industry was about to be introduced to one Mr '_Ianto Jones - Agent to the Stars'_. Well, 'Star', actually, because for quite obvious reasons there was only one person on his books.

Not that he had any actual _'books'_ per se, of course. This new post had been created merely as a temporary measure, the hope being that it might provide a certain amount of protection for someone's newly spawned public image. With the words 'world' and 'oyster' being bandied about far more than was healthy, and Earlham Street's latest version of Danny Zuko still clinging on precariously to the first rung of his rickety career ladder, the young hopeful needed to be in a position where he could believably disassociate himself from all wrong doings. In other words, he needed to be able to dismiss any dubious issues with a well-rehearsed, 'Look folks, _I'd really appreciate it if ya didn't judge me by the actions of others - and as Mr Jones is simply my agent, he's allowed to do whatever the hell he likes'._

All Ianto could hope for, was that in time neither his status nor propensity to create an unhealthy amount of gossip would be an issue.

_ -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_ -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

A commotion up front caught Ianto's attention and gazing up the middle aisle along with everybody else he focussed on the young family making good their escape out onto the pavement.

Becoming somewhat wistful, he studied the close-knit unit of four as they stumbled into each other; arms, legs and wheels colliding as they insisted on talking and setting up their pushchair as they walked along.

'_Happy families'_

Laughing quietly at the idea, Ianto had to concede that although the scenario seemed to be working fine for the four individuals outside, the concept itself was nothing but alien to him.

The bus finally pulled away, and with the taller of the two boys stopping abruptly to wave at the vehicle rolling past, Ianto was forced to block out some particularly unpleasant memories of his own childhood, painful memories, memories filled with resentment; memories that should have been graciously relinquished the day his parents had ceased to be his mam and tad.

He hated feeling so negatively about them and knew he should've let things go by now; with the highly successful couple no longer around to fight their own corner, feeling this way always made him feel so painfully guilty. But a sad fact, also, was that his history as their only son was set in stone, so regardless of how abrupt or devastating their tragic deaths might have been for him, nothing could ever change how miserable his life as a child had actually seemed.

-o-

With the next stop now in sight, a slow shuffling motion saw those eager to jump off stop-start their way along to the front of the bus. Smiling again, Ianto watched on, amused, as all five of them stood there lurching around in unison before finally bumping into one another as the vehicle juddered to a halt. Once more the doors hissed open and a heavy, despondent Welsh sigh sounded out in a show of sympathy for the vehicle's hydraulic system. The five passengers hopped off and one person clambered on to flash a pass at the driver before hurrying up the middle aisle; determined to find a seat before the bus could jolt its way through the automated gears.

Ianto pretended not to watch as, two seats ahead on the other side of the gangway, the new arrival swung himself into an empty space. A heavily creased copy of the Daily Express was pulled from a battered looking carrier then, elbow sticking inconsiderately out to block the way, the fifty-something proceeded to tut loudly at the contents of page two.

Busses were depressing, Ianto decided for the third time since alighting said vehicle. Rocking back and forth as the number139 lurched into life his gaze once more became fixed on the slow passing of suburban delights. It was weird, he concluded, how drastically your life could change so suddenly _and _without warning - How you could go from one minute feeling convinced you knew which path you'd end up treading, to experiencing something totally life-changing the next.

Take his situation, right now, for example. This time last week he'd been sitting on the underground making his way back from Gatwick with the man of everybody's dreams smiling contentedly at his side, and he'd been so happy himself he'd been fit to burst, but - and this was the confounding part - even with him currently having the most gorgeous guy on the planet (a soon to be star of the West End, no less) for a boyfriend, how was it that he still had a reason to be sitting on a number 139 bus, becoming only more and more mind-numbingly depressed?

And he was.

He was so _fucking_ depressed

Actually, right up until today, he'd been just fine. Okay, no, cards on the table, he hadn't been just '_fine'_, he'd been 'stupidly over the moon and I think I might be embarrassing myself', fucking happy. And even though, admittedly, the holiday in Ibiza had proven to be just one big mass of ups and downs, the past five days, with them both residing at Jack's flat, had seen them getting on so well that, when it came to being in control of his emotions, West Hampstead's doubting Thomas had begun to let his guard down. He'd even chanced pushing aside a few of his deep-seated doubts because … well …. …. because, it did ….. it felt …. right, being with Jack.

Then, of course, after five days of bliss, it'd been himself that'd thoughtlessly managed to fuck up their moment of fun.

He'd started to feel guiltily, had convinced himself that he was keeping Jack from concentrating on what was important. There was still so much that the poor guy had to cram in before his big opening night that it just made loads of sense to remove the main distraction from his life and thereby allow him to concentrate wholly on his preparations for the coming Friday.

Jack, naturally, hadn't been impressed one little bit; his buoyant mood deflating in an instant. Plus also, and rather worryingly, to Ianto's surprise it soon became clear that his new boyfriend sincerely believed he'd fall to pieces if left to deal with things on his own. But already having decided it made more sense to go back to work one week earlier than scheduled - to bolster his suddenly wavering resolve Ianto had told Jack to buck his fucking ideas up and then asked how he planned to carve a successful career on the stage for himself if he didn't even have the guts to be on his own for a few days.

Unsurprisingly, Jack had sulked, which had instigated a quick demonstration of how effective the infamous Ianto Jones stubborn streak could be in response, and consequently the following morning the less talented amongst them had made his way back to West Hampstead, leaving Jack to mull over his own plans for the day.

Naturally, since having made his decision, the very same Mr Ianto, stubborn bastard, Jones had found many a reason to question the logic of his actions. He'd had a nightmare of a first day in work for a start and questioned more than once why he'd ever thought that having the heady world of retail as a career would be a good idea (aside from the obvious fact that his parents had once owned, or part owned, several retail outlets themselves, of course). By eleven a.m. he'd had many so many homicidal thoughts about his customers that he'd felt obliged to remind himself that he should just be grateful he had the fucking job in the first place.

Rather embarrassingly for him, his current employer had been the only one willing to entertain the idea of taking on a twenty two year old with a history of being more 'off' his head than 'on' it. But in making a genuine effort, that unreliable young lad had surprised everybody by getting himself promoted to 'Departmental Manager – Menswear' status within just three years of joining the store and consequently he could now afford to live the lifestyle he'd always dreamed of. He had his flash 'pulling' pad, wardrobes filled to the brim with designer label items that he'd probably never get around to wearing, and most importantly, he could afford to throw wild parties at the drop of a hat.

Okay, so maybe the term 'party' was stretching things a bit and, yes, these 'meets' were nothing more than a poorly disguised excuse for an orgy - but he hadn't had any complaints so far.

Of course, given the current situation with his new boyfriend, the orgies were now going to be a complete no-no, which was a shame - he was going to miss the orgies. Plus with him promising to keep his anger in check and behave himself in public, he knew he was also going to miss being referred to as 'Jones the Bastard'. This particular one of his many nicknames had always amused Ianto the most, and along with the - not used quite so much of late - phrase 'insanely rampant', it was probably the most accurate description of him that the locals had ever used; they knew that when he felt like playing, he was a joy to be around, but if they got on the wrong side of him he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, with him always refusing to take a single ounce of shit from anybody.

.

.

.

And then Jack Harkness happened.

.

.

.

Only, in dancing into his life a couple of months back, the American hadn't just '_happened_'. Incredibly easy on the eye, plus oozing knee-weakening charm like it was going out of fashion, this particular late arrival to a certain lodger's thirtieth birthday party had managed to beguile his host without even trying – in fact, just the mere sight of the man had literally left Ianto totally speechless.

Over the course of what was left of the evening, the American had gone on to steal the wind from Ianto's sails, then had sidled and sidestepped around the Welshman until he'd completely won him over.

And the upshot to all of this?

West Hampstead's - 'Jones the Bastard' - hadn't stood an earthly. In fact, as Mr Jones did, indeed, put it himself on more than one occasion (but only ever in private, of course ) …

Hook …..

Line …

…. and fucking Sinker.

-o-

Still, rather gratifyingly, and despite his growing lack of resolve when it came to Jack Harkness, Ianto could genuinely claim that he hadn't just rolled over for the man, in fact, it was no secret that he'd tried his best to make life as awkward as he possibly could for his new admirer.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Another bus stop meant another delay.

Ianto checked his watch. It'd been almost five hours since they'd 'done' lunch, which meant, of course, that it was now almost five hours since they'd last seen each other and he could quite categorically say that he preferred being _'in'_ the man's company as to being '_out'_ of it - even_ if_ Jack was currently proving to be a worry of monumental proportions. Having stuck to his guns; still determined to take his leave of Jack early the previous morning, parting had proven to be particularly sorrowful for Ianto and he'd realised all too soon that there was nothing sweet whatsoever about having to leave that face and body behind. But with Jack out for most of each day, it wasn't like they'd managed to see a great deal of each other anyway. Ianto had made the most of his time alone by shopping, this had proven to be a good way to get to know Hammersmith, plus he'd tidy up the mess that Jack's flat always managed to become on a daily basis – even with the man being there for only a few hours each evening. It hadn't taken Ianto long to realise that Jack wasn't joking when he insisted he didn't do domestic.

Pleasing Ianto, he hadn't felt resentful towards Jack at all; hadn't experienced any abandonment issues or feelings of jealousy, in fact, he was quite happy to accept that, with the most important day of his life drawing ever closer, it was only natural that Jack would have things to attend to other than his new boyfriend.

To say that Jack hadn't reacted overly well to his decision to leave would be a vast understatement; he'd been down on his knees on the verge of begging at one point, but Ianto had taken it all in his stride; deciding that this might be good practice for how to deal with those many diva moments yet to come.

In the end, despite the hours spent arguing the toss, on Monday morning Ianto had re-packed his suitcase. Jack had tried going down the 'I'm going to feign indifference' route, distracting himself by taking a longer than usual look at his morning and afternoon rotas.

Amusing Ianto greatly, every morning to date, Jack had insisted on reading these rotas out to him, and whilst watching him neatly stow his holiday clothes in readiness, this time Jack had sullenly informed him that by ten o'clock he was expected to be in Jerry's office - From stories relayed back so far about the director; it seemed to Ianto that after surprising everybody by allowing him to accompany Jack on his enforced visit to Ibiza, the slime-ball boss was already back to being indirect and suspiciously sleazy.

Next on Jack's curriculum had been the unwelcome news that he was meant to be meeting up with everyone's least favourite choreographer. Of course, with Jack and 'that bastard' Tom already sharing 'history' in the physical sense, and with himself still harbouring the desire to cause the man a vast amount of intense physical pain, Ianto hadn't been overly impressed with this arrangement. Jack, however, had been desperately insistent that all they were doing each day was refine routines and nothing more.

-o-

-o-

Now barely noticing the view beyond the window, Ianto recalled that the rest of Jack's day had been set to consist of costume fittings, then scene and song rehearsals.

'_Oh, fuck it!'_

The irritating lyrics of one number in particular had reappeared to haunt him. Staring at the back of the person in front, a quick mental rendition of the first verse of Bread of Heaven proved fairly successful in distracting him, but also left him realising that he shouldn't be complaining about anything. Irritating lyrics aside, he and Jack had been getting on incredibly well and he'd be lying if he said that in between the time consuming, show related, stuff, they hadn't made the most of being in each other's company; though sex, surprisingly, had taken a back seat, and accepting that Jack's mind was elsewhere for now, Ianto had resigned himself to getting a snuggle at night and nothing more.

-o-

Looking out of the window again, the view quickly became hazy and he allowed another memory to return.

Insides warming with affection he could still see Jack now, looking gorgeous, leaning in the kitchen doorway whilst serenading his stop-at-home chef preparing their evening meal.

He normally hated Jack singing to him, it made him cringe and just feel so … silly. But for the sake of the success of his boyfriend's first night he'd been allowing himself to be used as an imaginary capacity crowd and had given his honest thoughts regarding issues such as delivery, tone and timing. He'd also lost count of the number of times he'd imagined Jack wearing a certain leather jacket. It was always at this point that he'd been forced to call a halt to whatever it was he'd been doing then drag Jack off to the nearest couch for a quick snog and a grope.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Sending him rocking back in his seat, the number 139 pulled away from a set of lights. He grinned as two young lads kerbside, mooned at both the bus and its occupants.

At least someone was having a good day, he decided, once more becoming maudlin over his own state of affairs and with a rush the same set of irritating lyrics as before invaded his brain.

This time even Bread of Heaven couldn't save him and losing the fight Ianto was left convinced that if he never heard another _shoobop showadda wadda, yippity fucking boom de boom – or - chang chang, changity chang fucking shoobop _in his whole fucking life, it still wouldn't save him – he was already scarred for life.

Chuckling at how ludicrous his thoughts were starting to become, he recalled one particular incident where he'd warned Jack that if the words '_we go together'_ were uttered just once more in his presence, he'd repeatedly stab the person responsible with a bread knife. The memory still amused him no end and creating a certain amount of assailant based satisfaction, on that particular evening Jack's face really had been a picture.

Looking back on that moment now, Ianto could only admit how different Jack's expression had been at that point compared to the one he'd been wearing yesterday morning. In truth, a very out of character Jack hadn't been dealing with their latest situation full stop and, unsurprisingly, it'd been Mr Showbiz himself who'd been the first to cave when it came to disobeying the, grudgingly agreed upon, 'zero contact/zero distractions' rule.

Mid-afternoon of only their first day apart, interrupting some, admittedly, not overly essential Jones related household chores, Jack had been on the other end of the phone. His initial queries into well-being and the 'what, when and where's' had been jovial enough, but beyond the words Ianto had picked up that all was not right, and with really very little prompting at all, he had him spilling the real beans.

It transpired that at the scheduled fitting that morning, the legendary jacket hadn't felt right, which had left Jack thinking that he must be hideously fat. Then a little later on, the photographer at the promo shoot had asked to see Jack from a different angle which had, apparently, made Jack feel ugly. Then after lunch and up on stage at the theatre, he'd forgotten nearly all of his lines and the lyrics _'and'_ the dance moves too, and finally, god help them all, the ultimate crime to end all ultimate crimes ….. …. he'd missed a top note.

Despite the rally of 'Jones style' reassurances being hushed down the line at him, Jack had gone very quiet before croaking out the admission that, only moments earlier, and being the real reason for his distressed call in the first place, Jerry had lost patience with him, had bellowed over the message that he'd over rehearsed, had tied himself up in knots and was therefore of no use to anybody - so to go lose himself for a couple of days and not return until Thursday morning when, hopefully, he'd be in a better frame of mind.

In being considerably less emotional than Jack, to the departmental manager of the two this had seemed very sound advice. But to an overly sensitive entertainer, however, this was him being told that his career had come to a premature end, his dream was over and the death knell was already ringing out to signify the tragic end of his entire world.

Ianto thought he'd shown great personal restraint in resisting the urge to use such words as 'drama' and 'queen'.

-o-

-o-

Pausing to check his watch, a new frown forming, Ianto came to the conclusion that they were most definitely going in reverse – then realising that stressing about the fact was just a waste of energy he went back to his daydreaming.

'_Yan, why did you walk out on me this morning? It's all gone wrong - I can't do this without you, I need you, you know that … Now don't go anyplace; I'm comin' round to yours rrrrrrright now …'_

That's what he remembered Jack gabbling down the line at him; deliberately thinking to leave the most significant part until last: _'Oh, and you won't mind if I stay over for a coupla days, will ya? I really can't face bein' on my own. Yan, please say it's okay …'_

Still having something of a life to call his own, but not wanting Jack to think him uncaring, Ianto had made his reply with a heavy heart. _'But from tomorrow I'll be back at work. In other words, Jack, I won't be here during the day; what are you planning on doing with yourself while I'm not here to keep you occupied? Oh, and don't forget I have to be up early in the mornings, so I'll need to get some early nights'._

Even as he'd dealt the blow, Ianto knew he'd be welcoming the silly fool with open arms regardless.

Jack, for his part, had promised to let his boyfriend 'sleep' as much as he liked and to bolster his chances even further had gone on to arrange the very same lunchtime meet that they'd both enjoyed earlier today. His finishing parry had been to reveal his intention of doing a spot of food shopping. Apparently, despite him not being domesticated in the slightest, he was appointing himself as chief cook and bottle washer in repayment for being waited on hand and foot himself.

'_Don't forget your toothbrush.' _was all the gorgeous fool had been told with a soft laugh, then they'd hung up together on 'three'.

-o-

The bus pulled away again.

Ianto's stomach grumbled embarrassingly loudly considering how much lunch he'd eaten earlier_. _On meeting up at the bistro they'd jointly decided to go for the alfresco option, which would, of course, have enabled them to check out the passing talent, but pleasingly it'd taken just a few minutes of uninterrupted conversation for them to realise that, today, their subtle glances were going to be for each other only.

As expected, the time had gone far too quickly and before Ianto had known it his 'hours' lunch break had very cleverly become one hour and thirty. Even with Jack still subdued it'd been a very pleasant experience, though he'd have felt happier if Jack had eaten more than just a few mouthfuls of his food.

With them remaining fairly vigilant for the duration of their meal, they'd stood to go their separate ways and Ianto had hated not being able to go in for the now habitual kiss goodbye. With Jack's lips sitting there just waiting for him, it would have been so easy to conveniently forget that their relationship was supposed to be a secret. He'd laughed out loud as Jack had finally taken his leave to do the food shopping, and noted that, stumbling along in reverse to initially collide with other pedestrians, at least the fool had had the forethought to finally look all around himself before waving like mad.

Chancing a quick wave back, Ianto had been so engrossed in his boyfriend's antics that he hadn't seen the waitress make her return. Standing there, huge grin on her face, she'd held out his receipt and change. His apologetic look had seen her peering further along the road to where Jack was finally turning on the spot to face forward.

The tip Ianto offered just a second later had been duly accepted with a wink and whisper of, "_lucky boy …."_

'_We really need to work harder on our 'just good friends' routine'_ \- had been his last thought before making a move himself.

-o-

-o-

Staring ahead to peer out through the front screen for a change, it was with no small amount of relief that Ianto saw his own stop's imminent arrival and vowed right there and then that he'd never use this particular method of public transport ever again. The only reason he'd taken the bus in the first place was because he'd thought it might get him home to Jack just that little bit quicker.

In reality, time-wise there hadn't really been all that much in it; by the time they'd stopped at least eight times to allow folks on and off it would've been just as quick to do what he normally did of a summer's evening, which was to walk.

Weaving left then right as the bus slowed, he nodded at the driver, released the grab rail then made a leap for solid ground, and face aimed straight up to the sky he smiled as the evening sun enveloped him in a top to toe warmth that left him tingling all over.

That was his first day over and done with, thank fuck. Things had to start looking up from now on, surely?

Three strides on, his answer arrived in a noisy fashion and with a sigh he pulled his mobile free from his pocket.

"Yup?"

Smiling as he continued to walk, he listened with a resigned leaning of his head to one side. "Yeah, I know it's you- would you believe that seeing the name Jack can be a bit of a giveaway? Anyway … wassup? Yep. Nope. Nope. Yeah, but ….. … Oh, okay but … hmmm? No …. No … No! Oh, Jesus, no, don't do that! ….. Jack, listen …. But … But ….. What? Say 'gain - can't make out what you're … What? JACK! For fuck's sake calm down and start again, I haven't got a fucking clue what you're on about! Caaaaalm … caaaaalm … caaaaalm ….. riiiiiight ….okay? Now – shit! Nohhhh ….. nohhhhh … Jaaaaaaack …. c'mon, listen to my voice ….. caaaaalm ….. caaaaalm … that's it, come on now, yeah? ….. Aaaaand …. okay? Okay, good ….. ready? Aaaaand … Go! ... Huh? What red bean thingies? Oh, you mean kidney beans. Jack, are you seriously telling me you're having convulsions down the phone because you forgot to buy a tin of fucking kidney beans! Look, I appreciate that you're stressed right now but, trust me, forgetting to buy a tin of kidney beans is _not_ the end of the fucking world! Okay, sorry, sorry. … …. Hey! Jack! I'm sorry, okay? …. Yes, I promise I'll stop shouting ….now come on….. just calm it down again. Jesus, what's happening to you? Do you always let yourself get like this when a new show's starting? Okay …, listen. Jack? Listening? Good …now just forget I mentioned the word show, okay? …. No, look, you're gonna be fine on the night ….., nothing's gonna go wrong ….. Oh shit! Oi! Harkness! Don't you dare go bloody hyper on me again! Hey, c'mon now, caaaaaalm … calm it down for me, Jack, come on … stop panicking … deep breaths for me, deep breaths. Hey, come on, yeah? Listen to my voice … take a deeeeep breath. Y'okay? Right, that's good, stay like that. And look, don't worry, I'm bound to have some of those red bean thingies, as you like to call them, somewhere indoors; probably third shelf down in the sliding larder if I'm not mista ….. What? NO! ….. Um, I mean ….look, don't worry. No, seriously, I'll dig them out for you myself when I get in. NO! I mean ….. listen, Jack, please don't touch any of my food cupboards, everything has its own special place and … ….. …. Okaaaaaay, you've gone very quiet. That means you've already been in my food cupboards, doesn't it. All of my cupboards? …. What do you mean you weren't sure where the pans … What? How many have you dragged out for fuck's sake? All of them! No, no, I'm not angry with you … So, um ….. which ones have you used then? All of them?! Oh, for fucks …. Huh? Say 'gain? What? Oh, you're in a really bad place right now, are you? Well give it five minutes and I'll be on hand to demonstrate what the word _bad_ really means. Now don't touch anything else, okay? Okay, good man. … … We've got chilli, I take it? …. I …. I …no, I …. Oh for f ….. JACK! ….. Listen, it's okay ….. chilli's fine …. that wasn't a criticism, okay? … Right, good, and look, I'm sorry for shouting at you again, okay? Yes, I know, I know - bad point in your life and all that shit … but just promise me you won't do anything else until I get there, okay? I'll be another two minutes - three tops; I'm just coming along my road now, okay? Okay. … …. Yep, I've missed you too. … … Yes, lunch was very enjoyable. ….. …. Yes, Jack, we have had a nice few weeks. Okay, gotta ask - are you that bad that you need to keep me talking until I walk in the fucking door? …. Jesus, I thought as much. You're a hopeless case Jack Harkness. … …. Yeah, okay, that probably is what I like about you the most. Well, that and the size of your cock. Right, I'm here …. on my way in through the door aaaaaaand hanging up right now …. Byeeee."

Turning the key, Ianto pushed open his front door and was dragged into quite possibly the tightest hug he'd ever been given. "I'm so glad you're hohhhhhhhme." he was told as he was rocked on the spot.

"And it's nice to see you too." He peered over Jack's shoulder in the hope of getting a sneaky head's up on the state of his kitchen. "Oh, Jesus, Jack! …. What the fuck have you been doing?" Struggling, he freed himself of the man's clutches.

A strained voice accompanied Jack's guilty expression. "I just told you on the phone, didn't I? ….. I wasn't sure which pan to use."

"But …. But … But …. Oh, for crying out loud …. just look at the place!"

"Yan, hey c'mon don't get upset, I'll rinse them all, I promise!"

As one distressed homeowner stopped on the spot, his palms came together and his eyes were sent skyward.

"What are you praying for?" Jack made one desperate, lunging bid to get over to the disaster zone before Ianto.

"I'm not," already narrowed, icy eyes viewed Jack with contempt, "I'm simply offering up my grateful thanks to the bloke that invented the fucking dishwasher."

"Ah, yeah, about that," suddenly quiet, Jack's lips were drawing guiltily inward. "I think I was supposed to mention something about the dishwasher to you at lunchtime …"

Ianto tried to heave an annoyed sigh, but his shoulders slumping saw the noise come out as more of a pathetic whine of "Now what?" He was greeted by a somewhat terrified silence. "Okay, look, I appreciate that you're struggling with things right now, so how about you just tell me what it is you were supposed to mention, and then I'll let you know whether it would've been more advantageous to spring the news on me half way through my working day, rather than leave it 'til the moment I walk in through the door from an irritating, fuck of a ride home."

"Well … it's kinda like this."

Brows furrowed. "Okay, for the record, that might just be the worst start ever, but keep going, I'm becoming more and more intrigued by the second. Oh, and make sure you pronounce every word very slowly, because I'd like to be sure I'm breaking your legs for all the right reasons once I make a start on the job."

"Ah, heck, Yan! Look, I'm really sorry, okay?" Jack wrung his hands together, then wrung them a little bit more for full effect.

"Jack, for God's sake just tell me! What the fuck have you done?!"

"Well, after you left this morning ….."

"Yeaaaaaah?"

"I put the stuff we'd used for breakfast in the machine …."

"Aaaaaaaand?"

"And I pressed the little start button." Jack looked away and then down at his feet.

Ianto prayed that he wouldn't look up too soon, he didn't want him to pick up on his supressed smirk, "Aaaaaaand?"

"Nothing happened," Jack sighed, finally looking up to shrug hopelessly at his boyfriend, "No water, no noise - Nada, nuttin', zero activity ….. zilch."

"So, essentially, in your usual melodramatic way, what you're trying to tell me is that - along with wrecking my kitchen - you've also managed to bust my fucking dishwasher. Give us a hint ….. am I getting' warm at all, here?"

Jack tried a smile. "Yeah, um … very warm, in fact you're spot on, but honestly, Yan, I really don't know what happened …. an' I'm really, really sorry; an' I'll pay to get it fixed an' everythin'!"

Without another word, Ianto slowly walked over to his sliding larder, lazily reached all the way inside to pull free a can of kidney beans then grabbed Jack's wrist and with a loud slap of metal onto palm, he handed it over. "Okay, pay attention, 'cause this is how it's gonna work, right?" he growled, "'_I _', am gonna go take a nice hot shower; see if I can't loosen up a few of these new knots I've just acquired, whilst '_you_', Mr demolition man, will finish preparing my dinner, and you will not, I repeat NOT, burn the fucking place down whilst I'm gone. Understood?"

"Understood." Jack whispered - the word barely audible as he nodded shamefully. "And, Yan? I'm so sorry, I can't explain why I've gotten like this, I can't seem to get anything right lately." he gave another of his small shrugs, "And I really can't believe I forgot the lyrics yesterday; Jerry thinks I'm a complete moron …"

"No he doesn't, and he was right when he said you've been trying too hard," Ianto reached out for his forlorn looking boyfriend and giving him a reassuring hug winced as a tin of kidney beans dug him in the ribs, "Stop putting so much pressure on yourself, you know yoursel …."

"Yan, what if I let everybody down? What if the audience thinks I'm crap? What do I do if ….."

"Okay, that's enough."

Ianto pulled back to stare pointedly into Jack's eyes, "Just forget about that fucking show for the rest of the day. I mean it, Jack. Getting yourself into a state like this isn't helping matters. You're gonna be brilliant on Friday, no question. Now, I don't wanna hear another word about it, okay?"

Jack slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, come on …. put one right here."

As a finger was pointed at a pair of already pursed lips, Jack gently pecked them, and satisfied for the time being, Ianto turned to leave the room. "Right … domestic bitch," his grin briefly hidden from view, he sobered his expression to bark the rest of his order over his shoulder, "Off you go, then. Go on! Chop chop with the chilli!"

-o-o-o-o-

Suit back on its hanger and the remainder of his clothes now in with his holiday laundry, Ianto closed the bathroom door behind him. His smile had long slipped from view.

"Fuck …." One hand raking through his hair, his other reached in to set the water going. He'd felt justified at the time, in teasing Jack, but this really wasn't a joking matter at all, and that man out there in his kitchen certainly wasn't the Jack that he'd come to know and … care about.

Stepping under the still warming flow, he closed his eyes and allowed the water to pour over him; he needed to make sense of what was going on here.

Okay - he was forced to accept the view of the telling twist beginning to form inside his chest – the situation had thrown him more than he'd care to admit; he hadn't been expecting to see this side of Jack at all. Although never as confident as he really should be, given his profession, the man had not once suggested that he suffered from nerves to this extent. This was a different Jack … a new Jack.

A needy Jack.

Ianto reached blindly for the shower gel and began to soap himself down. It was true he'd been assuming that he'd be the individual needing a little coaxing; needing the reassurance that he wasn't out of his depth, but this was a complete role reversal, it was the man of his dreams that needed him; was needing him to become a stronger person also.

So what was he gonna do about it? Was he gonna react as he normally did; bottle out and pull the plug on Jack? That's what others would be expecting him to do right now. After all - Ianto bloody Jones was the last person qualified to give advice to anybody. Plus consoling and reassuring Jack to this extent would mean them stepping up to a new level of closeness – and such a situation would require a new degree of intimacy, one that he didn't feel comfortable with …. one that just wasn't …. _him_.

His hands stalling against his body, he allowed the torrent from above rinse the suds away.

Okay, this was bollocks. How fucking stupid would it be for him to give up on Jack right now? Of course he wasn't going to abandon the man when he was so obviously in need of his support; in such a short space of time Jack had managed to have such a profound effect on this useless Welshman's life; the very least he deserved in return was a little loyalty when the going got rough.

Aiming his face back up into the spray, eyes closed, Ianto sighed as the splash, then trickle of hot water began to calm him again, and just a few seconds later he knew he what he had to do.

Jack needed him, right? Was relying on him to get him through this first performance ….. and when it really came down to it, the only thing this useless Welshman really wanted to do himself was help him realise his dream.

Eyes widening, the truth hit him.

More than anything, all he wanted right now was to make the whole world right for Jack.

.

.

.

So that's exactly what he was going to do.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

.

.

.

tbc


	2. Know Thine Enemy

Chapter Two

-o-

-o-

Know Thine Enemy

-o-

-o-

Showered, shaved, and all those other very important things he did of a morning that began with the letter S, Ianto was almost ready for another day's hard graft - and it would've been business as usual had it not been for the stupidly handsome individual once again commandeering his kitchen. Appearing to be on the closing straight of constructing a neat parcel out of some ham sandwiches and a square of foil, Jack glanced back with a wink then danced his way over to the fridge, where he re-sited a tub of spread and what was left of a pack of ham.

"Okay, what's going on?" feeling the first signs of a Jack related frown starting to form, Ianto could've sworn he'd left the man himself sleeping, albeit restlessly, when he'd snuck out to use the bathroom.

Entertaining a moment's hindsight with an irritated mental tut, he decided that he shouldn't really be so surprised to see his boyfriend up and about; he had, after all, just spent the entire night big-spooning the agitated man and could just imagine that, on waking to find himself all alone, Jack's first thought had been to go find something distracting to do.

Crossing his living room and adjusting his tie in an unsettled manner, "This is all feeling weirdly domestic," he grumbled in Jack's direction, despite being secretly entertained by the show of over-exuberant cuisine related moves, "And what's with the happy Larry routine all of a sudden?" he demanded, acting on a sudden impulse to play along and tease his skivvy, "Come on, out with it - what've you done wrong this time?"

Jack took the required amount of steps to bring them face to face, then proudly thrust his neatly prepared piece of handy work in Ianto's direction.

Pale blue eyes performed the expected, and whilst Ianto accepted the proffered gift of lunch with one hand Jack made his next move in taking Ianto's suit jacket from his other. Ianto hummed suspiciously; setting his lunch down on the counter-top for safe keeping, and narrowing his eyes for optimum effect turned in readiness for the next of Jack's butlering tricks.

Without a word his jacket was held aloft at the appropriate height, and slipping a hand into each sleeve, harrumphing as grumpily as he could, Ianto checked his watch. "I really should be going; there'll be a delivery to check as soon as I get in, plus I've got a meeting with the auditors at eleven."

"Don't go anywhere just yet," he was instructed with something of a begging tone, "I need the bathroom; I'm busting for a pee and I'll just be two shakes …. literally!"

With Jack making his way out into the hallway, Ianto couldn't help but grin after him. "I s'pose I should be just grateful you didn't do it in the kitchen sink!"

"What?!" Already out of sight, Jack's exclamation floated back with a chuckle, "Me? Never! Bathroom sink maybe … But kitchen sink? No fricken way!"

Shaking his head in despair Ianto had failed to hold on to his smile. His sudden show of solemnity, though, was sponsored not by Jack's bathroom misdemeanours, but by the unsettling feeling that all was still not right with the daft fool, and making his way through to the kitchen area; hoping to distract himself from any more worrying thoughts, he quickly studied the area for signs of chaos. Aside from a covering of crumbs on the breadboard there didn't appear to be anything untoward going on, but a flash of inspiration saw him reach into the sink to remove one buttery knife from the bottom of the bowl. Smiling as he wiped it clean with some paper towel, he then replaced it, to be washed properly later on.

"Hot hine who hink hewl hee in ater?"

Ianto turned back with a, "Gah!" his horrified expression becoming only more so as he rushed over to where Jack was lounging in the doorway, toothbrush back to work at full scrub. "Get back to that bloody bathroom, you messy bugger!" Unimpressed he pointed a finger in the appropriate direction.

"Hohhwy" the gleam in Jack's eyes faded, then like a scolded child he scurried off. Seconds later the sounds of rinsing, then gurgling, told Ianto that the job had been completed in the proper place.

Waiting for Jack to return, he took himself over to the kitchen surround. Leaning back against it he began to absently run one finger around the outside edge of his pack of sandwiches and sensing movement across the room, "Right, I should get moving," he sighed, his thoughts still consumed by Jack's ever-changing mood.

Finally looking up he found the subject of his thoughts standing there with a pout on his face. "Okaaaay, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that …." he was prompted to say, "But, well, fuck it - You should really know what I'm like by now, and this is just me being me first thing in the morning, Jack, so don't take my over-reaction too much to heart, yeah?"

It took Jack just one heartbeat to move in as close as he could possibly get, and guessing what was about to happen next, Ianto decided that he really didn't mind in the slightest; there was something special about Jack's goodbye kisses, they never failed to make him feel wanted; like the man was going to miss him like mad, and sure enough this time Jack's lips on his felt soft, with just a hint of sadness coming through in their caress.

Happily drifting off for the two minutes he'd conveniently decided he must still have left on the clock, returning the gesture just as gently, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him in even closer, though, this, he soon realised, had been mistake number one, because already the urge to turn this into something more meaningful was there, trying to take control, and naturally he felt duty bound to follow its command.

Jack, in response, gave a small moan of appreciation and parting his lips a little wider willingly allowed the tip of Ianto's inquisitive tongue instant 'access all areas'. As it began to trace a slow, seductive path, another grateful sound escaped the back of Jack's throat and within seconds the kiss had become desperate, noisy and wet; hands lower down had begun to grip tightly onto sculpted cheeks; each man eager to pull the other in as close as he possibly could.

Allowing Jack's weight to send him back onto the kitchen units, Ianto grunted with frustration as a hardening bulge was rubbed forcefully over his own, and lifting one hand he framed the back of Jack's head, bringing their lips more firmly together. With Jack still grinding onto him, this time with more purpose; the man's hips moving with a steady rotating motion, Ianto quite distinctly heard and felt Jack groaning throatily along in unison with him.

As seconds became minutes, those minutes began to pass without notice, and being driven to distraction by the increase in friction further down, with one loud, reality-check gasp, Ianto dragged his lips from Jack's.

"Okay, we gotta stop."

"Fuck," still eager for more, his forehead rocking against one tempting nape as a consolation prize, Jack's breathing remained laboured, "Oh boy …. see, now's I'm starting ta think that might've been a really bad move." he admitted with a breathy laugh.

"S'alright for you …." Ianto puffed, his own rate of breaths refusing to return to normal, "You can take a long shower; what am I supposed to do, hmmm? I can hardly get me knob out walking down the bloody street, can I?"

Bringing them face to face again, and starting at one corner, Jack gave his lips a slow, tell-tale lick, "I'll make it quick." he promised with a teasing flick of his brows, already dropping to his knees eager to please.

"Fuuuuuuck." The thought of what sinful things those lips could be doing in an instant, sent even more blood coursing into Ianto's already aching cock. "Jack! Up!" he instructed with a hiss and hearing a disappointed whine from further south lowered his gaze to find Jack once more licking his lips, "Oh, you teasing bastard, don't do that."

Another pout appeared, but Ianto remained determined not to let it influence his decision. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know you mean well but to be honest you're only making matters worse. Seriously, I'm not joking, I haven't got time for anything like this right now - not even a quick gobble; I should've left ages ago as it is." was grumbled regretfully.

Straightening on the spot, patently doing his very best to rein back his ill-timed show of lust, Jack rested their foreheads together, nodded; defeated, then smiled.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, by the way," Ianto finally thought to tell him; his voice still breathless yet sincere. He lifted his lids to find Jack looking genuinely pleased with his remark.

"Anything for you." he was told with a happy creasing around the bluest of eyes, "I thought you might appreciate not having to go out to get somethin' to eat, that's all."

Ianto couldn't help but return the dopey grin, then came to the conclusion that this new boyfriend of his was turning him into a carbon copy of himself, in fact, without too much effort at all, Jack had managed to transform him into this grinning, sappy fool, and he seemed to have no power of his own to stop the process. "I thought you didn't do domesticated?" he felt obliged to point out, adopting a half surly expression in the hope of saving as much tough-guy face as possible, "And, actually, I suspect that having you do this for me in the first place might be just a little too much on the couple-y side of things for my liking, if you get what I mean."

From his posture and forced expression, it was clear that Jack was feeling both affronted and amused by Ianto's remark.

"Hey, listen, don't for one minute think I'm gonna be makin' a habit of doin' this kinda thing, Mr Jones. And, yeah, you're right, I do avoid anything and everything remotely domesticated. Besides, why would I feel the need to do this on a regular basis anyway? I mean, you are only my agent after all, yeah?"

Unsure whether to take the offensive comment seriously or not, Ianto opened his mouth to protest just in case, but was quickly cut off by a much more solemn admission.

"Being honest, here,Yan," a subdued Jack gave a small shrug; his growing sense of embarrassment palpable, "Earlier, y'know, when you climbed outta bed to go to the bathroom? I just lay there … and lay there, and suddenly I was panicking and, y'know, over-thinking things again. So what I'm tryin'a say, here, is that this little display of domesticity was just me takin' my mind off a things for a while, that's all, so please don't go gettin' all paranoid on me about it, okay?"

Reaching behind to retrieve his sandwiches then pulling his body free from beneath Jack's with a sigh, Ianto made his way further out into the living area. "Actually, and you're gonna hate me for saying this, I know, but I am becoming genuinely worried about you, Jack."

It hadn't skipped his attention that, up until this admission, Jack had been making an extra special effort to seem all bright and breezy for his benefit, but it hadn't been all that difficult to see through that smiling façade of his; past the show of animated gestures which, looking back, could only have been a knock on effect from the fitful night's sleep he'd just experienced. "And to be honest, I'm really not happy at all about leaving you here on your own all day." he shared with a sigh.

"Hey, no wild parties; cross my heart!"

With Jack's grin firmly back in place, Ianto forced a smile of his own; of course the man was going to brush aside his show of concern with a joke. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he sighed, aware that this was never going to have been an easy pitch for him.

"Yan, I'm fine now; head's a good'n, so please stop worrying about me."

Ianto had to admit; bold gestures abound, Jack really was trying his best on the body language front, and trying to outstare him he rolled his eyes as his boyfriend began to swagger a little closer in.

"Look, what happened with me yesterday; the falling to pieces 'n' everything …." the American lilt had become noticeably dismissive, "Hey, don't worry, that was just a minor blip, nothin' to worry about at all, and, trust me, normal service will be resumed as soon as possible."

Despite sporting several misgivings over the whole affair, Ianto managed to laugh softly at the remark but then quickly got back into character. "Look, you can joke all you like about this, but it's not going to stop me from feeling concerned about you. I mean, you hardly touched your lunch yesterday, and _your _uneaten half of last night's chilli is already rock hard in the freezer …."

"I'm fine ….."

"Fine? Okay, look me in the eye and tell me you're not gonna got to pieces again, the second I walk out the door."

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You're putting on a brave face for my benefit! And to be honest I'm really not comfortable with leaving you here on your own full stop!"

"Well, that's just a stoopid thing to say."

"No …. it's not." Ianto took a deep breath. One of them had to remain calm. "Jack, I'm not blind, I can see that first night nerves are getting the better of you, and that they're also making you ill; I've never seen you pick at your food the way you have over the last two days."

"I'm fiiiiiiiiine ….." came floating out with a half-hearted sigh.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Just stop insisting that you're fine, will you? You're actually a long fucking way from being fine, Jack. You've obviously lost your appetite and ….."

"So?"

"So? How can you stand there throwing fucking 'so's at me?" Ianto gasped, looking away with a shake of his head, "Okay, so what's gonna happen on Friday night, when you get up on stage?" he threw back, locking eyes once more, "I've got visions of you, you bloody fool, passing out in front of an entire fucking audience! Oh, yeah ….." he allowed Jack a sarky round of applause, "Way to impress the critics, Jack. What a class act that'll be!"

As he paused for breath he couldn't help but notice that silence was reigning. "Look," he conceded, deciding he was getting nowhere fast and making a point of softening his tone. "How about we meet outside the station this evening; I want to take you out for a meal." his eyes brightened as the ideal place occurred to him, "Hey, I know, how about that wings and ribs place we went to on our first date? That'll get you salivating. Christ, I've never seen anybody put so much away in one night!"

Despite his premeditated show of light-heartedness, Ianto noticed that Jack was still frowning and quickly found himself wearing something similar in response.

Clearly not happy at all, Jack lowered his face to huff down at the floor then suddenly peering up was looking more peeved than anything. "Yan, why is _how_ I eat, and how _much_ I eat, always such a big fuckin' deal for you? It's like you're obsessed with my friggin' eatin' habits! I can't win, can I?" he sulked accusingly before becoming only more defensive, "If you're not commenting on how much I've 'put away'," he paused to wave speech marks, "You're harassing me for not eating enough! Well how's about from now on you just let me worry about how much, where and when, huh?"

Having neither the inclination, nor the time now, to become embroiled in another confrontation with him, ignoring Jack to step out into the hallway, Ianto began to make his way along to the front door. "Look, I'm not prepared to argue with you on this one, " he sighed, talking as he walked, "I could stay here all fucking day discussing this shit with you, but I know I'd just be wasting my breath."

Sandwiches still held lightly between his right thumb and two straightened fingers, turning back, Ianto's hands found his hips.

"Okay, you obviously don't give a fuck how concerned I'm currently feeling about you, so try giving this some thought instead. Just over a week ago; that afternoon Jerry called the villa to give you the good news about the show, you, yourself, offered me a 'get out while you can' clause and, well, I'm assuming you haven't already forgotten that I sat there and convinced myself that I could do this for you; that '_you'_ were worth changing my life for - so how's about you start making an effort to meet me in the middle, hmmm? You're gonna have to start trusting my judgement sometime, Jack; after all, I'm only trying to help the best way I …."

"Jesus, Yan, of course I trust you!" Jack was looking mortified and his admission had been abrupt as it interrupted Ianto's heartfelt flow.

Ianto, himself, still wasn't looking overly impressed. His mouth seemed to pitch downward at the corners as he demanded, "Okay, so prove it. And y'know what else you need to get into that thick skull of yours, Jack? Regardless of how many bullshit excuses you choose to throw at me, the outcome will always be the same – I, will always see straight through you … and, in turn, you, will end up taking my advice, because deep down you'll know that I've been right all along."

Taking a step backward to bring himself just that little bit closer to his escape route, Ianto emphasised his final point by stabbing out at the air with one angry finger, "Now, stop fucking arguing with me you self-pitying wanker, and for once in your life just do as you're fucking told! You're gonna meet me after work, right? Then we're going out for a meal and you are gonna sit there fucking eating until I say you can fucking stop! Okay?! Now buck your fucking ideas up, stop fretting over things that're never gonna happen and kiss me the fuck goodbye; 'cause I'm now late for work and I'm outta here!"

"Wow …..," obviously taken aback by his telling off, a subdued Jack began to make his way forward, "Y'know, I'm really not used to people standing up to me like that, and I think I might actually have just gone a little weak at the knees." He blew out a noisy breath before starting to laugh quietly. "Oh my god, Yan, that was ….. that was ….. that was ….God! That was so damn hot! Wow ….you should talk to me like that more often! What a turn on!"

Ianto wasn't looking quite so impressed. "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been putting on this show of incapability just to get me to lose my rag and then yell at you."

His eyes still telling the true story, but cheeky grin making a return regardless, Jack advanced until he was within touching distance, "Are you sure you gotta go to work right now, Yan? 'Cause …."

"Kiss! …. I'm going! …. And that's final!"

Put in his place yet again, but noting the accompanying genuine laugh, Jack instantly obeyed and kissed Ianto as if he were about to sail off around the world for a year.

Naturally, Ianto was totally appreciative of the gesture, but was also quick to decide that he didn't want a repeat of those arousing moments from just minutes ago, "Right," he panted, separating them again, "I think that one might've set me up for the rest of the day. Now, don't forget to put some clothes on before you leave the building, plus don't burn it down whilst I'm gone and, oh yeah, with regards to the dishwasher? The next time you find there's no sign of life - try flicking the mains switch, you Muppet. You'll find the socket on the back wall inside the cupboard to the right of it."

"Huh?"

Laughing, a spark of naughty amusement shining in his eyes, Ianto shook his head, "It was switched off at the mains, you fucking numpty. The morning we left for the airport, you stood in that living room just there and watched me disconnect everything electrical apart from the fridge; the dishwasher just happens to be the only thing I didn't get around to when I got back Monday morning."

"So you knew this fact last night." Jack realised, his face dropping.

"Yep."

"And you let me do all those pans and dishes by hand because ….?"

"Because I thought they might be a distraction for you. Plus you can be very agreeable when you're feeling guilty about something."

"You know what, Jones? Sometimes you can be such a bastard."

"So they say!" With a teasing wink Ianto pulled his front door inward. "Oh, and don't you dare forget – we're meeting outside the station after work. I'll call you later to confirm the time. Oh, and Jack? Make sure you show up …. I'm gonna get some food into you by Friday if it sodding kills me."

And with that … he was gone.

-o-

-o-

For a few dreamy moments, Jack stood there; just smiling at an empty doorway.

Then it hit him,

"He cares ….." Slowly, his little-used smile became impossibly wide.

"Holy shit! He really cares!"

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

Outside the stage door, and trying his very best to behave patiently whilst waiting for it to be opened, Jack leaned sideways into Ianto, offering him a look of gratitude as their eyes met. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me here instead." he smiled, his hand briefly grasping at Ianto's before immediately releasing it again, "Jerry was really insistent, but this shouldn't take too long; I just need to grab the running order for Friday so's I can brush up on the when's, where's and protocols for the big night, then we can go find someplace round here to eat. Will that be okay?"

"S'no big deal." Ianto shrugged, obviously hoping to come across as unconcerned, though his frown and agitated mannerisms were going a long way in contradicting his words of reassurance.

With a 'blinded by anxiety' Jack happily accepting his reply, Ianto was becoming only more and more distracted. Looking all around him, as if checking the immediate area for any sign of approaching unwanted company, he sounded vague as he admitted, "As long as we get some food into you tonight, I don't care where we eat."

Looking back at Jack, thinking to return the wide smile being sent his way, it finally occurred to Ianto that the daft sod didn't have the faintest clue that just the simple act of standing outside a theatre door was leaving the great Ianto Jones feeling embarrassingly unnerved, and, worse, that this fact was also threatening to have him throw up at any moment. Generally it took a lot to instil even the smallest amount of fear into him, but the just the mere thought of having to meet these swarms of theatrical sorts again, the same ones that were so quick to pre-judge him last time, was successfully filling Ianto with an uneasiness he could barely control. He wasn't used to feeling this way full stop. Usually it was the other way around; it was everybody else that was afraid of meeting him. Mind you, if he were back on home turf, making their acquaintance, there, he'd soon quick tell the lot of them where to poke their pompous opinions of him. But in this environment he felt ….. ….. felt so out of his depth; felt young and insecure and stupid … and he was so glad that Jack wasn't like the rest of them.

With Jack looking away to ring the buzzer again, another home truth began to niggle away at Ianto; this inexplicable fear of his wasn't the only complication holding him back, but along with everything else, he decided to push it to one side for now then tried to appear confident for Jack's sake - He had the bollocks to stand outside and wait for a just few minutes for the man, surely?

"Promise me you won't hang around in there for too long," he tried with another, more easier to admit, excuse coming to mind, "I don't like the way you just pander to Jerry's every whim every time … especially when that wanker Tom's about."

Unsurprisingly, Jack was left looking puzzled. "You're not comin' in?" he realised with a querying brow lift, "I thought from now on it was supposed to be the pair of us taking the war to those two? I seem to remember you promising something like that on holiday." Noticing he was suddenly unable to hold eye-contact, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and shook it to assure he had his full attention. "Yan? You're comin' inside, right?"

There was fidgeting, huffing, and several other traits one would normally associate more with a stubborn teenager, and silently studying his shoes Ianto refused to acknowledge the comment.

Irrefutably having turned the tables from earlier, as the door began to open it was Jack who was now feeling the need to be in control. "Hey, you're comin' in … end of. Now, come on." he barked, dragging Ianto forward with him.

A theatre bod appeared, poking her head out to see who was there, and smiling at Jack said a brief 'hi' before legging it back up the stairs.

Still holding on fast, Jack took a step over the threshold.

"Jack, wait, please …. there's something I should tell you; something you really need to know."

Noticing that, sounding more anxious than angry, Ianto had begun to chew away at his bottom lip, Jack began to lose patience, "Yan? What the hell has gotten into you? You wanna tell me what the hell is goin' on, here?"

With him once more checking out his feet and sniffing in a deep breath, it seemed to Jack that Ianto was stalling, but instinctively he sensed that there might be something other than just stubbornness going on with his young boyfriend.

Losing his impatient tone he began to rub comfortingly up and down one arm. "Hey, c'mon buddy, whatever it is it can't be that bad." After a second or two with no reply he squeezed the arm a little harder.

Ianto slowly lifted his head. "You do know I how much appreciate you wanting to include me in everything you do, don't you?" he asked before adding urgently, "Only, it's just that …."

"Just what?"

Inhaling deeply, Ianto looked to one side.

"Oh, Yan, c'mon - what is it, what's wrong?"

Jack angled himself sideways, leaning around the edge of the door to look up the stairs behind; his boss was still waiting for him, and the sooner they got this over and done with the better.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." separating their hands, Ianto took a step back.

"Whad'ya mean you can't do this? Yan? Can't do what? What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?" As Ianto began to waver on the spot, looking for all the world as if he were about to bolt, Jack snatched out to reclaim his hand.

Having expected the move, Ianto took himself out of reach. "I've realised that I can't do this to you." came the admission at last, "I don't want to be the reason for you missing out on such a massive opportunity."

Jack's features pinched with annoyance. "Okay, I won't pretend to have a clue what you're on about, and I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna disagree with whatever it is you've gotta say," Ianto was told sternly, "But go on, I'm listnin'."

Ianto's lids fell in defeat, a deep breath was drawn inward and as his cheeks ballooned a desperate blast of air was forced out through his lips, "Okay, fuck it, you might as well know the truth, and actually, thinking about it, it's probably best that you do know what's been said … that's if you're still serious about us making a definite go of things, of course."

With a despairing whine Jack cradled his forehead with one hand, "Yan, you're not makin' any sense. What the fuck's goin' on? What's been said?"

"I'm so sorry," came the apology, "I never thought we'd get this far – us being together, as a couple, I mean - so I never bothered rehearsing how to tell you."

"You rehearse what you wanna say to people? Wow." Jack shook his head, astonished at the admission, "So come on, you can rehearse right now."

Finally it was time to come clean.

"You remember that little get together, that night we went back to Tom's?" Ianto watched Jack nod warily then steeled himself for the rest. "Well, just about everybody there that I spoke to warned me off of you; told me I was out of my depth, was gonna drown, was gonna get my fingers burned, that sort of thing, but the most poignant message came from Tom himself."

"Tom?" Jack's eyes widened.

Ianto failed to hold back his chuckle, "Yeah, he kind of told me that if I didn't stay away from you, Jerry would pull the rug from under your feet … and that you'd be back on a plane to the States before you could whistle …"

"Dixie?"

"Yeah."

"He actually told you to back off …. to keep away from me?"

Nodding hesitantly, as if still afraid of Jack's reaction, "Yeah, he told me to go home and forget all about you." Ianto confirmed. "Though, I didn't take any of the bastard's shit, of course." he bristled, keen for Jack to know that he'd stood his ground against the dancer – in other words, that even back then he'd defended their right to be together. "I told him what a sad fucker he was, that I didn't care what he threatened to do to either of us and that I was sticking around whether he liked it or not."

As a look of contentment appeared on Jack's face, a guilty memory began to pull unremorsefully on Ianto's heart-strings. He knew only too well that, despite those words of wisdom aimed at the choreographer, his real intention all along that night had been to finish with Jack.

"Trouble is, Jack," he started quietly, "Despite how strong my anger might've made me feel at the time, I can't deny that the things Tom said has influenced how I've been dealing with things ever since. Yeah, okay," he shrugged, "I'll admit that the wanker threw a lot of shit into the mix as well, just to wind me up, but he also confirmed some of the negative things I'd already been assuming anyway."

"Like what?" Jack was no longer smiling.

"That I was out of your league. That I was wasting my time if I thought you were genuinely serious about me, that sort of thing."

Eyes closed, Jack swallowed noisily but said nothing.

Seizing the moment to get everything off his chest, Ianto's first instinct was to jump straight back in, "Oh, and while I'm at it, I guess it might also be a good idea to mention that we had a little bit of an altercation."

Blazing blue eyes snapped open and Jack's voice was just as abrupt. "You two had a fight? For fuck's sake, Yan! … Why didn't you tell me this when it happened?"

"Not a fight exactly, but we did at one point nearly came to full on blows." Ianto corrected, "The cunt was winding me up …. and I admit, I sort of went for him first; just grabbed him a bit, like, but then he took a full on swing at me. Fortunately the only thing he connected with was the wall."

Still keeping the door ajar with one foot, ready to go inside, Jack blew out a disappointed breath. "So where the fuck was I while all this was going on?"

"You were downstairs … ….. and we were up in his bedroom."

"What the hell were the pair of you doin' in there in the first place?"

Ianto shuddered as he vividly recalled the occasion. There was one element to their coming together that he wasn't going to reveal to Jack; the moment when Tom had pinned him up tight against his bedroom wall then tried it on, and that, until he'd come to his senses, the man had actually managed to turn him on. "You remember that little guided tour he kindly offered to take me on … promising you that in the process he'd make me see things your way?"

Jack's mouth dropped open in a mixture of anger and astonishment, "He told me, afterward, that he thought he'd helped matters!"

"Who's matters?" Ianto laughed hollowly. "I'm sure his main plan was to seduce me then use the incident as ammo to come between us, but, look, I'm sorry, maybe I'm being selfish in telling you all of this - maybe I really shouldn't be stirring things now you've finally made it this far …. But, you know, to be honest, the more I look back on what I heard from the wanker that night, the more I realise how much better off you'll be by knowing who it is you're really dealing with."

There was a brief moment of silence where both men became caught up in their own thoughts, then lifting his own a few seconds later Ianto noticed that Jack's head remained bowed.

"This is why you insisted on calling him a cunt on the ride back, isn't it?" Jack realised with a sigh, slowly raising his gaze to lock on, "It wasn't just because you were rollin' drunk, at all." he added quietly. "And he set us up too, didn't he?" Now it was all coming back to Jack, "He worked it so that you'd look through the window at the right moment, see him springing that kiss on me, take it the wrong way, then get your own back by doing what you did in the garden with that kid in the hat."

"Perry," Ianto nodded, "The same kid that was in the video we discovered at Jerry's villa."

"Shit."

The word was said in a subdued fashion, as if Jack was having trouble believing it all.

Finding it, Ianto gave Jack's hand a sincere squeeze. "I hope you can forgive me for being so fucking gutless and not telling you sooner. Like I said, I never expected us to get to a point where the incident would actually be relevant. But now I'm really worried; I'm scared that if Jerry realises we're now serious about seeing each other, he might follow up on those threats, and I don't want you to hate me when they take this chance away from you."

"But Tom hasn't said anything bitchy about you in weeks … and …"

Ianto began to laugh self-gratifyingly, acknowledging, "So he did actually try to put you off me, then. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Jack shook his head, "No, well, yeah ... but he's fine about us now, I'm sure of it … and Jerry just paid for your flight to Ibiza, didn't he? Why would he do that if …"

"I don't know," Ianto admitted, interrupting, "I must admit, that part threw me as well. Maybe he was hoping that after ten days we'd come away from the place sick of each other?" he suggested, "But whatever his reasoning, I'm sorry, Jack; I still don't trust either of them. I guess the big test now would be to see what they say if I'm ever left on my own with them." he decided before concluding, "Not that this makes me feel any differently about coming in there with you right now – I don't want to see either of them full stop."

Jack's face said it all. "Yan – look, I can work on Jerry, you won't have to worry about him." he assured, looking only more and more desperate over their situation, "And as for fuckin' Tom," a sigh was heaved as a final decision was made, "Nope, I've made up my mind, come on, you're comin' inside with me. We'll show the slime-ball what he can do with his threats."

There was a flurry of limbs as Ianto tried to hold Jack back – a hand found a collar and tugged, an arm shot around a waist and pulled, a leg hooked around one in front in an effort to stop any further steps from being taken. "Jack, hold up; don't ….. ….. shit!" was huffed as Jack pulled even harder, "Just wait a sec will ya?"

Succumbing to his boyfriend's undeniably desperate attempts to keep him at bay, Jack conceded defeat with a sigh, then managing to stop the door from closing fully with an outstretched hand he turned in Ianto's grasp. "What's wrong this time?"

"Look, I know it's tempting to go bowling in there all guns blazing," Ianto told him, a hand tightening around one bicep as he refused to relax, "But, think about it, you have the upper hand now; those two don't know that you're aware of any of this. So keep schtum ….. keep the advantage, yeah? I have a feeling it might come in handy in the future. Play the pair of them at their own game, so to speak." Having played his last card, and now just about all struggled-out, Ianto could do no more than hope that Jack might take his reasoning on board. "You deserve this," he suddenly thought to add as extra leverage, though Jack was still looking unconvinced, "Don't let anyone, especially those two, fuck everything up for you - not now you've made it his far. Get up on that stage and get noticed. Once all the people that matter have seen how good you are ….. then you can tell Jerry where to poke it."

"Yeah, okay, you're right, as usual." Calming somewhat, and laughing softly at how he should've known to listen to Ianto in the first place, Jack shook his head at his guardian angel. "What would I do without you, huh?"

"Starve." was the decisive answer as it was delivered with a relieved grin.

Somehow Jack managed to laugh and frown at the same time. "Don't think you've gotten out of this Ianto Jones, you're still comin' in with me," he warned obstinately, deciding, "Fuck 'em!"

Ianto took an exaggerated step to the rear. Once again the dreaded luvvies and bitches were proving to be his biggest issue, and peering sideways at Jack he voiced his concerns with an element of scepticism, "You sure? I'm still not convinced that's such ….."

"Follow me!" he was instructed firmly, and ready for a scene if he found one, Jack led the way inside.

-o-

-o-

_IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ_

-o-

-o-

Giving a couple of light taps beforehand, Jack took them both into Jerry's office.

Dressed in his usual showy, cravat wearing way, the man was there on his own; perched on the edge of his desk reading through some paperwork.

On hearing the door click open, removing his glasses, he looked up, smiling, "Jack …. darling! I take it you're here for Friday's itinerary."

As Jack stepped further into the room, the director caught sight of who his favourite boy just happened to have in tow. "Oh, hello, Ianto, paying us a little visit too, are you?" he asked, managing to get the name right and not calling Ianto Jonty for a change. Both his smile and show of enthusiasm were unconvincing, and as the sheet of paper was set to one side he pushed himself up onto his feet to extend a hand. "Jack didn't mention he was going to have company with him. How are you, my boy? And how did you find Ibiza?"

Ianto literally shuddered then hoped the fact hadn't been noticed by the man; along with the insincere show of interest, the palm gripping around his own was thin, bony and just as unpleasantly clammy as he remembered.

"Had a great time, thanks," he forced himself to reply with a smile, "And the villa's lovely.

"She is a bit special, isn't she?" Already disinterested and turning to face his protégé, the director made it clear that a reply from Ianto had never actually been a requirement.

"How are the nerves, darling?" Jerry was already gushing; an over the top show of pity forming on his untrustworthy face, "Are we still to expect a stellar performance from you on Friday night?"

The actor in Jack proceeded to give one very necessary performance. "Nerves? Who ….. Me? Pah!" he avoided eye contact with Ianto as he continued to fake his response, "Nohhhhhhh, no nerves whatsoever. I'm not gonna let you down Friday night, boss ….. promise."

His eyes doing a very passable impression of the Welshman's opposite, the director chose to look directly at Ianto himself. "He's no better then?" he deduced with a sigh.

Rather than respond to Jerry, and with a vast amount of amusement evident whether he wanted it to be or not, Ianto addressed his fool of a boyfriend instead. "Might be best if you don't say anything else, Jack;" he smiled, moving closer to pat one arm consolingly, "You're not doing yourself any favours here, I'm afraid."

With the director on the point of adding his three pennies worth of advice too, interrupting the moment perfectly the office door flew open and in bowled the Tweedledum to Jerry's Tweedledee.

"Oh," Tom was totally unconvincing as he feigned surprise, "Shit, sorry, Jerry, didn't realise you had company." he finished, inviting himself into the party anyway. Stepping further forward so that he could close the door behind himself, he finally caught sight of his least favourite Welshman. Steely eyes narrowed to convey some barely concealed underlying thoughts and no greeting whatsoever was afforded in Ianto's direction. "Jack!" he grinned instead, seeking out his star student's gaze. "Recovered from our little attack of the nerves have we?"

Never overly successful at following his own advice, Ianto saw his usual shade of red and going straight on the offensive went for the jugular. "Actually, Tom, I don't think ridiculing Jack right at this very moment is going to help the situation, do you? So how about you let him deal with things in his own way …. and maybe from now on you might wanna keep your pathetic comments to yourself."

Realising his faux pas in an instant, Ianto quickly looked in Jack's direction expecting to see a look of displeasure sat there on his face, but, as it happened, Jack was making an undisguised show of not wanting to look at any of the people in the room with him at all. His gaze drifting from spot to spot, he was blatantly hoping to convey that he hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever, and that a trip with the fairies was currently taking place.

Not wanting to draw any more unwelcome attention for Jack right now, Ianto looked away, and assuming that the poor guy was merely hoping to steer clear of all conversations regarding his own failings and weaknesses, he left him to it.

"The boy has a point, Thomas!"

Making Ianto jump out of his skin, and completely surprising him, Jerry abruptly began to scold his choreographer. "There's never a valid reason to tease anybody about first night nerves; everybody suffers from them at some point," he sharply pointed out, "Even you have my lad."

Experiencing a rare moment of appreciation for the director, Ianto watched on knowingly as Jack also failed to keep a small smile from his lips.

A disgruntled apology was offered. "Okay, yeah, sorry, Jack, that was a bit unfair of me." admitted the dancer swallowing a huge chunk of humble pie, and he continued to smile almost convincingly until the very moment that his boss looked away, at which point he sent Ianto a glowering stare.

Ianto smiled smugly back at him…. then winked, just to irritate him further.

"So, what have you two boys got planned for this evening?" Jerry turned back from his desk and, re-siting them, looked over the top of his glasses.

"Actually," Ianto started before Jack could come up with some contrived and totally unconvincing story of his own, "As Jack's agent, naturally, I'm taking him out for a meal so that we can discuss his up and coming big night."

Over on the other side of the office, Jack's eyes widened; a mixture of pure surprise and delight sitting there.

Jerry was looking equally as delighted. "Really? That sounds like a splendid idea. Anywhere in particular?" he seemed to wonder as an afterthought, though to Ianto the move also smacked of someone consciously making an effort to keep a conversation going.

"Not sure yet," he admitted cautiously, still not trusting the man's motives one little bit, "Just as long as he eats something before we leave, I really don't mind where we go."

"Appetite gone as well, has it? Poor love." nodded the director understandingly, sighing as Ianto nodded quietly back at him, "It's just as well he has you to look out for him." he concluded with a confusing show of sincerity.

"Hey! Helloh - ohhh! Guy with no appetite standing right over here with a voice of his oh - hown ….. in case you hadn't noticed!"

Three sets of eyes slid over to where Jack was fixing them with a stroppy stare.

"Come on, Diva," crossing the space between them, Ianto began to laugh, deliberately hoping to defuse the situation before somebody, i.e. himself, could say the wrong thing, "Let's go find some carbs." he encouraged.

Secretly loving the show Ianto was putting on for his two bosses, Jack tutted good-humouredly then chuckled as he was turned on the spot and frogmarched over to the door. "Looks like I'm under orders." he said suddenly jovial, "And if you'd seen this guy's right hook you'd know why I'm not disobeying him."

"Very well, off you go ….. and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully nerve-free." Jerry smiled making his way over to them both. As they took a step closer to freedom he held out a sheet of A4 for Jack to take. "Forgotten something, have we, darling?"

Jack actually blushed. "Oh, yeah, thanks." he muttered, taking the piece of paper and briefly studying it.

They tried once more, and this time leaving Jack to get the door for them Ianto felt compelled to turn back; he had a gut feeling that someone was glaring at him and on catching sight of Tom's face was forced to rein back a burst of laughter. Admittedly it was tempting to commence an all-out eyeballing war with the wanker, but knowing that issuing him with a quick reminder that he was not worth even one second of his time, would leave himself with a far greater sense of satisfaction, he completely ignored the man and his taunts.

Seeking out the director's gaze instead, Ianto sent him a smile. "Bye, Jerry. And don't worry, I'll look after him. Oh, and thanks again for letting us use the villa; we really enjoyed ourselves." he said for appearances sake.

Out of the corner of his eye he could sense that Tom's face was starting to twitch and was sorely tempted to compound the knob's frustration by groping Jack's arse on the way out. But with Jerry jumping in to trill, "My pleasure entirely, young man, and will we be seeing you again soon? I take it you're going to be here Friday night?" Ianto abandoned that idea in favour of another that had just come to mind.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he announced, looking back over one shoulder to locate Jack's gaze, and finding one huge example being aimed in his direction, he returned the soppy dope's beam.

"Just make sure he shows up." Tom's laugh held no humour to it whatsoever as Jack finally left the room.

With his boyfriend safely on the other side of the door, and Jerry having chosen that instant to look away; eyes already narrowed in readiness, Ianto stared hard at the choreographer then waved him a quick wanker salute. "Oh, don't you worry, Tom, he'll be perfectly safe with me_."_

Sending the dancer one final, cat-like smile, he followed Jack from the room.

-o-

-o-

Satisfied they were alone, Tom turned to find his mentor. "Okay, come on, out with it. What's with the whole being nice to the Welsh kid all of a sudden? I thought he was enemy number one?"

"Oh, he still is, Thomas, most definitely," Jerry looked quickly back from tidying some paperwork, almost as if he'd completely forgotten that his young conspirator was there also in the room.

"Well, for what it's worth I think you might be too late," Tom told him.

"Meaning?" re-taking his seat on the edge of his desk, Jerry folded his arms as he waited.

"There's something different about them, didn't you notice?"

Jerry shook his head. "Explain?"

"They seem …. …. settled; happy with each other. I think they might already be in a relationship - the way they look at each other, that sort of thing. All the little signs are there, and I think you're gonna have a hard time convincing Jack that the kid is no good for …"

Jerry held one hand in the air, stopping him mid-flow.

"Okay, enough! And what I want you to do from now on, my lad, is just look and learn," pausing, he stared over the top of his glasses to make sure that Tom was paying full attention, "Because what you are currently bearing witness to is what's generally known as the calm before the storm. You see, in a couple of weeks, a wake-up call of catastrophic proportions is going to befall our pair of young lovers, and with you and I cleverly remaining amicable throughout and therefore rendering ourselves completely non-complicit, our young Mr Jones is going to find himself with a very, very good reason to not want to see Jack Harkness ever again."

A theatrically frightening smile crept into place, and through the glasses being pushed back into place, the eyes shone sadistically. "Thomas, my friend; hold on to your hat and then make sure you stand well clear ….. because when the shit hits their fan, things are going to get very, very messy indeed."

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	3. A Star Is Born

Chapter Three

-o-

A Star Is Born

-o-

By something of a miracle, the rest of their Wednesday evening had continued completely hitch-free. Under the watchful gaze of his sharp-eyed agent, Jack had forced down most of his meal and, whilst sharing the odd knowing glance here and there, the pair of them had worked amicably on resolving a few of their ongoing issues.

Ianto, for his part, had thought to apologise for keeping quiet over what had happened with Tom, and hoping to balance the books in return, Jack had apologised also; mainly for surrendering Ianto to the wolves and placing him in such an awkward position in the first place.

They also managed to make it through the following day completely unscathed. Rather surprisingly there were no incidents or accidents, no arguing; no sulking or anxious bouts of kitchen wrecking, and with Ianto leaving for work a little earlier than usual, full of beans himself, Jack had decided to head off at the same time.

Aware that Jerry had already made arrangements for the day ahead, his plan had been to stop off at a café near the station, devour a Full English and then get to the theatre ahead of schedule. That way he could prove to his boss that he was back to normal and still committed to the production.

It turned out that, with there being no matinee to perform, Jerry had instructed the other main cast members to hit the stage along with Jack, then, fine tweaking his way through the course of the day, the director's newest star had put on nothing but a perfect display. He'd actually delighted everybody there with his show of enthusiasm, laughing and gabbling away whilst jumping in and out of costumes, and the final icing on the cake had been that he'd managed to run through each song from start to finish with total success; he'd remembered every word, hadn't missed one single top-note and, hearteningly, this time the leather jacket had decided it wanted to fit him perfectly.

So, come Thursday evening, with the two of them reunited back at the apartment, Jack had been absolutely ravenous and, naturally, Ianto had been absolutely delighted. Following the delivery of some non-spicy, thin crusted efforts, the pair of them had spent the evening laughing and reminiscing over some of the more pleasant moments from their recent break in the Med, and their final decision; to indulge in some very relaxing lips only moments, had seen Ianto sigh that it was the perfect end to a very rewarding day.

And hadn't that just been tempting fate!

Because, now, that perfect and very rewarding previous day of theirs was fast becoming a distant memory, in fact, their pleasantly conducive Thursday was in grave danger of being overshadowed by a Friday which was, apparently, already hell bent on convincing them that it was the thirteenth, rather than second, day of the month.

Getting them off to a really unpromising start, someone (no names mentioned) had woken up with a severe case of pre-show jitters, and insisting that his frothy mouthed, grumbling better half should finish the brushing of his teeth in the kitchen, commandeering the bathroom all for himself Jack had evacuated the previous evening's takeaway in the most unpleasant of ways possible. Consequently this had resulted in him experiencing a very painful case of ring-sting and had then seen him take a very relieved leap into the shower.

-o-

Currently watching Jack plod soggily along the hall towards him, Ianto was trying his best not to over-react to the rivulets forming with each and every step. He'd laughingly been holding onto some vain hope that his day might start to improve as it went along, but with every fresh footfall of Jack's pointing to him later having to attend to a hallway littered with dried water marks, he wasn't placing too much faith in that being the case.

Towel haphazardly slung around his waist, obviously having left the bathroom as a matter of urgency, sporting an expression awash with concern, a dripping Jack was drawing ever closer. "Are you completely confident you're gonna be able to get away early enough?"

Apparently still not convinced that Ianto was going to make it to the theatre in time, he wasn't sounding at all confident himself.

Trying to focus more on the words leaving Jack's mouth and far less on which products he'd be needing to affect a satisfyingly thorough clean-up, Ianto gave a nod. "I phoned them last week, the day after we got back, remember? They've arranged cover from three thirty onward so I should be able to get home and changed in plenty of time. I'm meeting the others at five thirty and we're going for a beer in Dante's first."

"Sounds great …. have one for me, will ya?" looking envious as he gazed at his suited and booted boyfriend, Jack finally thought to notice Ianto's wavering gaze then curiously lowered his own. "Ah, damn!"

One newly washed and fluffy towel hit the floor at speed, then giving the most accomplished of grape-treaders a run for their money Jack began to stamp his feet. "Why the hell didn't ya say somethin'?" he whined almost as if feeling the need to shift at least some of the blame from his own shoulders.

Standing there in complete silence Ianto's face had already found his hands, a groan escaping him as he rocked it against his palms.

"Sorry." Jack offered his apology then quickly kicked the condemning piece of soggy material to one side, "It was all I had to hand … …... or, feet …. … depending on which way you wanna look at it – y'know, I mean whether you wanna be picky about it, or not - which you probably do - 'cause right now you don't look too happy."

Waffling complete, he tried one of his reprieve-earning grins, even though he knew that Ianto couldn't currently see it.

There was a brief pause, then as if reading Jack's thoughts and with his usual show of impeccable timing, Ianto splayed his fingers to stare hard through them. He gave it just long enough to maximise the harrowing effect then slowly lowered his hands.

"Okay, it's like this." he stated, sounding surprising calm, "Today, of all days, I'm not prepared to leave here on a sour note. So I'm going to ignore the fact that you just mopped the floor with one of my best towels, in fact, Jack, if I'm perfectly honest, what's troubling me more right now is that I've got to go to work with the image of you standing here stark bollock naked imprinted on my brain."

With a sigh he leaned in as close as he dare to the still dripping man, then stole a chaste kiss from his damp, yet still very alluring, lips.

Jack came away from the polite peck with even more of an uncertain smile in place. "So, I guess this'll be the last time I get to see you before I go out on st …"

With Jack freezing mid-word it took Ianto just a split second to conclude that the enormity of the coming evening's events had finally hit home. "Big night tonight, eh?" he noted quietly, feeling the need to convey his understanding but not wanting to make too much of an issue of things.

His tactics proving to be mostly unsuccessful, he watched on as the horrified look before him began to deepen. "Jaaaaaack? Oi, c'mon, don't you dare let me down now. Hey, c'mohhhhhn, you were doing really well yesterday."

Jack released his whitening bottom lip with a whine. "It's tonight." the distressed look worsened, "Yan? The show's tonight! Oh my god - - - this is actually gonna happen." Hands cupped a mouth and a despairing curse of "Shiiiiiiiiit!" was muffled out. "What if I fuck up? Yan? What if …."

"Okay, come here you dope, I've been expecting this."

Pulling Jack's hands out of the way, Ianto used his own to grasp hold of one tortured face then began to brush a calming thumb over each cheek, "How about we go with some positive thinking, here, yeah?" There was a compliant nod, but Jack's bottom lip had already started to go.

Feeding his fingers through some dampened locks, Ianto began to stroke lightly at Jack's scalp. A smile quivered as it tried to remain in place, but deciding to save Jack the trouble, Ianto gently kissed him. "You've been struggling to deal with this all week, haven't you?" he correctly pointed out before administering another peck, just because the first one had felt so nice.

"Seeing a side you never knew existed, huh?" Finally Jack's smile held firm, but it was plainly struggling to be anything other than reproachful.

"Oh don't you worry, Mr Harkness, I've more than seen this side of you before," the man in question was told in a firm, controlling voice, "And don't for one minute think I've forgotten how you've chosen to deal with feelings like these in the past, nor the amount of guts it took for you to tell me such personal things in the first place - But what happened back then is not gonna happen this time around, Jack. And d'you know why it's not gonna happen? It's because this time you've got someone to remind you of just how fucking amazing you really are ….. oh, and please bear in mind that if you so much as even '_think_' about having a hunt round for my stash of painkillers … I'll kill you my fucking self. Okay?"

Being sent an ashamed and already defeated look, "Oi," he grinned at Jack, making sure to hold eye-contact, determined to end the issue on a pleasant note, "Listen to yer uncle Ianto … 'cause he's the only one round here who seems to know what he's talking about …. and, trust me, the best thing you can do right now is to stop overthinking things."

With Jack staring intently at him, "Yeah okay, I know they say it's good to be nervous before the event," Ianto carried on, "But what's not good is that you keep losing faith in yourself; if you carry on worrying like this you're gonna make yourself ill again".

His grateful smile sad as it pitched down at each corner, Jack nodded that Ianto was right.

"You're gonna be fine, you stupid sod." came the reassurance with a balled fist pushing camaraderie style onto one shoulder.

Jack chuckled as he was sent rocking on the spot then grinned as Ianto tapped the tip of his nose.

"Hey, who is it that's been your audience for the past week and a half, hmmm? Yeah ….. me, the couch potato critic!," came the reminder, "And I can tell you as now something of an expert that you're gonna be great … nothing but brilliant, in fact. Okay?"

"Ohhhhkaaay," Jack's shoulders had already begun to sag, "But I wish you'd change your mind about coming backstage before I go on."

Noting Ianto's already shaking head Jack frowned then sighed with disappointment. He'd actually been hoping that having slept on the issue for a few hours Ianto might've changed his mind, but for some strange reason his otherwise supportive boyfriend was continuing to be frustratingly stubborn.

Ianto, as it happened, had been panicking non-stop about being plunged into the midst of all those luvvies and dahhhhlings milling around Jack's dressing room. "I thought we'd shelved this topic once and for all?" he grumbled taking a step back, "I told you last night - I'll meet you outside after the show, but definitely not beforehand, and definitely not inside. Now, I really need to get going; I promised the powers that be I'll get in early again today; I feel obliged to compensate for having to leave at half three."

Finishing his sentence, and forcing himself to make eye contact with Jack, Ianto couldn't help but spot the frown sitting opposite.

"There's bound to be drinks backstage after the first show, and I'll be expected to stay on and socialise," Jack sulked immediately, "And I'll need you and the other guys there for moral support."

Cogs starting to turn at a faster rate, Ianto acknowledged the growing look of disappointment on Jack's face with a flash of guilt. He'd be the first to admit that this irrational 'status based' fear of his was not only totally out of character for him, but it was also making him act in a totally selfish manner.

"Okaaaaaay," he agreed after a moment's deliberation, "I'll let the other's know they can expect a late one."

"Brilliant!" Jack's face lit up, his feelings of relief and delight equally as palpable, "And will you please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease come backstage to see me before the show?"

"Let's see how brave I feel when I get there," was the only concession that Ianto was prepared to make for now, pointing out, "The last thing you need on your first night is me getting wound up by some pompous bastard, then lay them out as a result. And I'm pretty certain I'm gonna be almost as nervous as you by the time tonight gets here, so there's a very good chance of that happening." was added with a warning tone.

"I trust you to stay cool," Jack was back to sounding disheartened, "Look, it's simple, just don't go overboard with the alcohol in Dantes beforehand and you'll be just fine. Yan, please, I need y…."

"I'm late; gotta go," was Ianto's fast track out of the corner that Jack was rapidly backing him into, and stepping forward he opened his arms in readiness.

Suddenly amused, Jack tried not to grin at the new expression on Ianto's face.

Currently glancing at the damp torso before him, with a disappointed grunt Ianto gave up on the idea of wrapping his arms around Jack. "Trust you to be bloody wet when a hug is needed." he scolded playfully.

His apologetic look genuine, and checking that his palm was dry beforehand, Jack began to brush it over one suit sleeve. "Sorry, Yan, I had to jump out the shower on the quick, I mean, I wasn't gonna take a chance on missin' out on sayin' goodbye before you left, now was I?"

"Yoooooooou ….. Mmmmuppet!" Ianto reached behind himself to locate the door latch in readiness, "Did you really think I'd be able to leave without saying break a leg …. or I'll break one for you!"

A cocky Welsh grin appeared and with a noisy pursing of lips, in a replay of the previous morning, Ianto was gone.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH J JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

"You coming, babe?"

Greeted with silence, an understandably excitable Ellie Taylor turned back to find her best friend standing where she'd last seen him. She'd been praying for weeks that this moment wouldn't arrive, so deep down wasn't all that surprised to see the desperately lost look currently residing on Ianto's face. Despite being the daft git's soul mate since the age of fifteen, she was quickly coming to the conclusion that, right now, even she'd have little or no luck in easing those on-off doubts of his.

Larry and Gaz (Gazebo to those that loved him dearly), two of her and Ianto's closest friends, returned from a loo break to join her. She flicked her head in a tutting motion at the doorway and they too peered out at the endearingly still-transfixed Ianto Jones.

The taller of the two looked down knowingly. "My best guess is he's finally realised just who it is he's been dating for the past couple of months. Whad'you reckon?"

"I'm guessing you're guessing right." His cute boyfriend was nodding, his grin widening as he looked upward, "Mind you, if it was me in Yan's shoes, y'know, what with Jack lookin' like he does an' all that, well …"

"Oh, totally with you on that one, hun; I'd be making a bloody fool of myself too." was hurriedly agreed.

Ellie flicked her brows at the two of them then with a frown began to make her way back out onto the pavement.

Hands in his back pockets, eyes wide, Ianto was still staring up at the front of the building where, to one side of the theatre's name, a long poster of Jack decked out in character had been hung.

"Y'okay, babe?" she asked, her left arm slipping awkwardly through his right."

"No," was offered in a quiet voice, "I'm not sure I am to be honest.

She sighed loudly, shaking her arm against his in frustration. "Come on, Yan, you can't stand out here all night just looking up at him, I wanna get seated so we can watch everybody else come in."

His vacant expression suggesting that he hadn't heard one single word, "Els …. ….. that's Jack." he pointed out with an upward nod, "The same Jack that's still insisting he wants to be in a relationship with me." Bewildered, he shrugged his shoulders at her. "What the fuck does someone that looks like that … see in me?"

"Be buggered if I know," Larry was sauntering his way over, "But whatever it is, you are one lucky, lucky bastard!"

Eyes glazing over, Ianto glanced back up at the image of Jack and with that same surge of insecurity from earlier in the week returning, was forced to accept that he'd been kidding himself if he thought that Jack had ever been serious. Not only was the man a light year above him in looks and personality, but this was also the second time in one week that he'd been told he was lucky to have Jack in his life, so what sort of a hope did he have of hanging on to him now that the whole of London knew he existed? They only had to look up at the front of the building to see how gorgeous he was.

"Yan? Hey, come on, man, what's wrong?" joining the rest of them out on the pavement, hooking one arm around his Welsh friend's waist, Gaz gave Ianto a quick hug. "Aren't you excited to be seeing him up there on stage at last?"

"No!" His response abrupt and easily twisting out of the other man's grasp, Ianto turned his back on his friends. It was time to make a decision and he needed to think - with no distractions. His head was a mess, that much he was certain of; it didn't make sense that Jack should be so reliant on him, they'd known each other, what …. two months?

Suddenly consumed by guilt, Ianto realised that every single one of his concerned thoughts were now for Jack, how that very soon his boyfriend – _his boyfriend?_ \- would be up on that stage and that right now he must be feeling absolutely terrified.

Ianto swallowed thickly, his stomach clenching as a wave of nausea hit him. He'd promised Jack he'd think about going backstage, and he wanted to be there for him, he really did, but he couldn't get past the thought of Jack already being so engrossed by the attentions of his new colleagues, that he'd barely notice his supposed boyfriend was there too. And as much as Ianto hated to admit it, the pain of that happening would kill him.

But, hey, what had he really been expecting to be the case? That Jack would shun his colleagues' show of attention in favour of grabbing a few awkward moments with a low-life Welsh kid? After all, that lot in there could easily empathise with how Jack would be feeling right now - could he really claim the same? Jack would be there, surrounded by his hoardes of 'luvvies', and they'd be there, all ready to advise him, eager to chase his nerves away.

So Jack didn't really need _'him'_ … ….. did he?

In a split second he came to a decision - a terminal one. "I can't do this. I'm not going in." he announced, turning back to face the others, "I can't watch him."

As Ianto looked down at her, Ellie searched his features for a clue, but his face was a mixture of far too many emotions right now for her to be able to latch on to just the one expression for guidance. Taking a hold of one arm, she shook it.

"Come on, Jones, snap out of it! He's expecting you to be here supporting him." she rushed out, hanging on tightly just in case Ianto decided to make a bolt for it, "You know yourself you'll soon get over this feeling, so you can't _not_ go in; you'll hate yourself if you miss his first performance. Plus what're you gonna say when Jack asks you how he did? Tell him, sorry, Jack, but after fucking you about for two months then getting your hopes up, I decided that, as your boyfriend, I didn't wanna watch you after all?"

"Oh, shut up woman; I can't think straight as it is." Ianto snapped, apologising instantly with a hug and kiss to the top of her head, "One minute I'm fine," he mumbled into her red crop, "Then the next I feel so out of my depth that …. Oh, Els …." with a groan he screwed up his face, "Help me out, Munch; I don't know _what_ I want anymore."

She hugged him back then took a step away. "Yan, what's bothering you most right now? I mean, for my part, I'm not surprised in the slightest that Jack's attracted to you. You just need to have a bit more confidence in yourself when it comes to believing in him, that's all. Just be yourself – I mean, you've always been a cocky git in the past and ….."

"Thanks," he chuckled interrupting her, not surprised in the slightest that, as always, she'd been able to make him laugh, "And anyway, it's not just the compatibility issue that's bothering me. Els, Jack's been so nervous all week and, Christ, I'm just so scared for him - my fucking stomach's going nineteen to the dozen just standing outside this place," he complained, clutching at his middle before looking back up at the smiling man above, "I'm not who he needs to have around him right now. I can't cope with the sort of life he's used to. He needs one of that lot in there to help him through this moment, not me."

"Yan, stop it!" Elfin features in a fiery strop, Ellie wagged a finger in his face, "You're tying yourself up in knots for no reason - that's all that's happening here. You know as well as I do that Jack doesn't want you around just because he thinks you can help him get through the first night of a bloody show! He wants you for you, babe." She paused to finish in a softer tone, "And you owe it to him to be in there tonight, supporting him."

The two men stood next to her nodded their silent agreement.

Eyes closing, Ianto dragged his hands down over his face. "Els, he wants this so bad," he whined, clearly still unsure of what to do for the best, "And I can't bear to think of how it'll affect him if he blows it …. And I know it'll kill me too … 'cause I really like him and he's so …"

"Oh, for god's sake, shall we just go inside?" Larry stepped up to point a finger at Ianto. "You, my friend, need to sort yourself out and then start to appreciate just how fucking lucky you are. Jack desperately wants you to be there watching his first ever show in the West End, isn't that enough? The best thing that's ever happened to you has been running in fuckin' circles for weeks trying to win you round. What more has the poor bloke got to do to get you on side?"

Ianto's face creased with emotion, "Fuck …. I'm such a fucking idiot. I should've gone back stage to see him … I need him to know I'm here to support him …. Oh, god …. I've been such a prick … what if he fucks up and it's because he thinks I don't give a damn?"

"Oh, you are 'avin' a laugh, right?"

Taking Ellie's look on board and managing to lighten the mood a little, Larry punched out in a non-threatening manner. "Jack? Fuck up? He's the cockiest bastard I've ever met! He's stunning … talented ….. and by the end of the show he's gonna have every fucker in that audience eating outta the palm of his hand!"

Sighing up at him, Ellie began to drag Ianto along by one arm. "Come on!" she commanded deciding to take control of the situation, "Enough of this bollocks, you're coming in with the rest of us - and then your gonna watch your boyfriend take the West End by storm!"

"Here," Ianto reached into his inside pocket," You'd better take yours; I'll see you three in there." Turning abruptly he began to walk off at high speed.

Finding herself having to do a double catch on the hastily proffered tickets, Ellie watched her best friend begin to force his way through the crowds around them. "Yan … you've left it too late babe!"

He ignored her call, not thinking to look back even just the once as, already preoccupied, he continued to smile his apologies at each person being frantically bundled to one side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He's not coming, is he?" Jack folded, then unfolded, then refolded the piece of paper towelling in his lap, "I mean, I know he feels a bit …"

"My sweet, there could be any reason."

On behalf of the rest of the cast, Abby, currently playing the part of Frenchie, had popped along to see how Jack was doing and along with his hand-me-down dresser, Marcel the Marvellous, was doing her best to keep him calm. "I mean, there might be a delay on the tube, or he might've had to wait for one of his friends," she tried to reassure, "There is no way Yan would deliberately stand you up like this. From what you've told me about him he sounds like he really likes you."

"It's not that simple," biting into his bottom lip Jack shook his head down at his dressing room floor, "I know he feels out of his depth with the whole theatre-land thing and I've tried to …"

"Look, whatever his reasons are for not being here, you can't afford to let this get to you …. and you can't just sit here all bloody night waiting for him. Hey! Cute guy! Do you really wanna be late for your first West End curtain call?" With a friendly smile a hand was held out for Jack to take, and with a sigh he complied.

Squeezing his fingers reassuringly, and with Marcel close behind as back-up, Abby led Jack out into the hallway.

"Oi! I said ….. NO! Oi! Get back here, you Welsh bastard, you're not allowed ….Ow! Shit!"

Hearing the commotion from further along, Jack knew instinctively who was causing the problem and was already smiling broadly before turning on the spot.

"Jack! Get this fucking wanker off of me, will you?"

With Ianto eyeing him pleadingly, Jack nodded for the member of security to cease tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve.

"You have two minutes, Jack." a feminine voice reminded him quietly. He nodded then waited for Ianto to make his final approach before smiling, "Yan, this is Abigail Briggs, but …"

"Nobody ever calls her Abigail." was finished for him by the lady herself. "And it's Abby, or A. B." Jack's co-star continued holding out a hand.

Ianto made a note of the 'pretty in their own way' features, plus the addition of a wig, and marking the woman down as a Frenchie candidate shook her hand with a warm smile.

"You now have one minute." Jack was informed, then Abby made herself absent, hauling Marcel the Marvellous along with her as she went.

"I thought you'd blown me out," Jack told Ianto who was rapidly closing the gap with one long stride, "And I'm sorry, but I really need to go – I can't afford to be late on ….."

"Jack, wait, I'm just here to tell you that I'm a fucking idiot … and that you're gonna be brilliant … okay?"

Returning Ianto's smile with a hesitant one of his own, Jack took hold of one hand, "Where the hell have you been?"

His heart sinking at the disappointment sounding in Jack's voice, a quiet, "Sorry." was all Ianto felt justified in saying.

"Just tell me you're gonna be here after the show." Jack demanded, already taking a step in the necessary direction.

"Yeah, 'course." as their arms became stretched out between them, fingers now barely linked, Ianto gripped as hard as he could and gave the most sincere smile he could muster.

"Jack!"

"Yep - coming!" Jack separated their hands at the bellow, "Sorry, I really gotta go."

For a second he just stared ahead then cupped his face. "Oh my god! Yan ….. this is it!"

"Knock 'em dead." with a quick wink Ianto gave Jack permission to disappear and after winking back, the grinning first-nighter was off at a jog.

-o-

"Right! You! Out!"

Ianto turned, and finding the security guard back in bulldog mode glowered as only Ianto Jones could, "Go fuck yourself, you sad cunt. Some things are more important than your stupid fucking orders." Barging past the guy, he grinned at the sound of stunned silence he'd left in his wake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rather than look at the programme that Ellie had bought him, Ianto had been sitting there wringing his hands. He hadn't even realised that the others were taking it in turns to talk to him; that they were doing their best in trying to keep his mind off of how Jack must currently be feeling. He'd been in his seat for no more than five minutes and already the lights were dimming. As his stomach churned he prayed that Jack was managing to hold it together – a lot better than he, himself, was, anyway. He'd been wanting this night to be a success almost as much as Jack and knew he'd never be able to face his boyfriend if it all went to rat shit.

As the show started Ianto sat there in silence, trying to come to terms with what was happening, and thankfully helping to take his mind off of Jack for a little while at least, was the stage itself. Aside from being hypnotised by the light show in general, he was becoming only more and more amazed at how something could be so fluorescently pink and not bring on a seizure.

Peering around the auditorium he could just make out that the theatre was full, which, considering that it was probably the smallest of the main examples on the West End circuit, probably wasn't all that surprising, though on his way in he _had_ overheard somebody discussing a last minute promo they'd seen on one of the regional news programmes the night before, and someone else out in the foyer had also commented on seeing Jack's good looks on the screen, and on that basis alone had immediately phoned the box-office to see if there were any seats available.

-o-

With the show well and truly underway, Ianto still wanted to throw up, which really wasn't helping on the concentration front. Each word being spoken up on the stage was blurring into the next and the constant tremor going on inside his stomach was refusing to stop. He'd assumed he was going to be fine once the show had started, but it was just getting worse and worse …. and for the past two minutes he'd actually been considering making a dash for the exit.

Closing his eyes and hanging his head for a moment, he prayed for all of the unpleasant feelings to disappear. Then the woman sitting directly in front of him gave a loud gasp and, knowing instinctively who'd just appeared on stage, he forced himself to look up.

Staring, transfixed, before his very own high-school beauty had managed to sing a single note, even - a lump began to form in Ianto's throat. As he swallowed heavily, in the seat next to him Ellie was bouncing around with her usual show of unbridled delight. His own bridle, however, seemed to have been fitted very tightly. In fact, it was so tight that right now he was finding it a challenge to breathe.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast …"_

His heart leapt wildly and as tears pricked at his eyes he forced them shut.

"_I met a girl, crazy for me …"_

The initially apprehensive audience, already satisfied they'd found a new star to idolise, began to join in with the song.

Ianto started to feel marginally better as the tension eased from his muscles and his breathing became just a little easier. It took quite a few seconds more for him to brave lifting his lids again, though, but when he did his heart was off again; pounding at an even faster rate.

Jack was looking exactly as he'd anticipated.

Just … ….. amazing.

Simply ….. fucking … amazing.

"_She swam by me … she got a cramp ….."_

Mouth quirking up with delight at one corner and continuing to watch his rising star of a boyfriend, Ianto sealed himself inside his own little bubble. There was just Jack, and him. The rest of the world no longer existed.

"_We made out under the dock ….."_

That sounded like fun, he decided. Perhaps him and Jack could find one someday and try it out?

"_Tell me more, tell me more! ….."_

The crowd grew suddenly loud and bringing him back with a snap, Ianto's bubble burst.

Okay, so this was his life right now, was it? Was he really sitting in a packed West End theatre watching _his_ boyfriend take the lead role in one of the most successful musicals of all time?

Yep.

Nothing to panic about whatsoever, then.

No big deal.

No big deal at all.

FUCK!

FUCK!

"_Well, she got friendly down in the sand …." _

'_Not with you she didn't, sunshine_ …' was Ianto's immediate thoughts on the matter, '_You're mine, you horny fucking bastard_.'

The number ploughed on, until …..

"_Those suh …hummer …. nigh ….. heights ….."_

As Jack belted his lungs out for the ending and Ellie looked over in his direction, Ianto managed to drag his eyes away from the stage to acknowledge her. She had matching tramlines of black running down each cheek.

"Should've used waterproof." he suggested as she took the hint and began to wipe at her face.

"_Tell me more … Tell me more …. hore … haaaawe."_

Interrupting the two friends, the audience was being as vocal as ever, and every single person around them finished off the song for the cast in fine fashion.

"Better now?" Ellie smiled, leaning into her best friend as the cheering started.

"No, you missed a bit ….. down by your chin."

"I meant you, you idiot! Are _you_ feeling better now?" As he grinned she took a swipe at him for teasing her.

"I knew he'd be brilliant … I told him so this morning." he said brazenly, lurching sideways in his seat as the same hand shot out to bash him for a second time.

–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Much to Ianto's relief, the rest of the show proved to be far less stressful, and before he'd barely had time to register their existence, the 'Hoo hoo hoo, honey's' had been and gone, the 'Chang, chang, yippity boom de boom', song had returned to haunt him with a vengeance and now the curtain call was underway with some very well deserved accolades being accepted with a conjoined bow.

"Come on, fanboy," Ellie nudged into him, trying to break the spell. "Shift yer arse, it's time for us to go find that very talented boyfriend of yours ….. and _you,_ you lucky man, just happen to be in everybody way."

Gazing quietly up at the stage and realising that he'd been right all along about how successful Jack would be, a sudden wave of sorrow washed over Ianto. The man _had_ been brilliant, just as predicted, only, right now, this smug boyfriend of his was wishing he hadn't been quite _'so'_ right about things after all. Jack had gone down a storm, and, just as Larry had insisted; by the end of the show Danny Zuko had had the audience eating out of his hand. Jack was on his way; his rapid ascent up that new ladder of his, just as Jerry had promised, was well and truly underway.

And there was Ianto's Jack-sized problem.

Just where did the 'young Welsh kid' fit into everything now? On which rung of that ladder was _'he'_ supposed to stand? Jack's future dreams for them both may well have been genuine, but this was reality finally kicking in, the ball had been set rolling and from this point forward a multitude of people were going to want a piece of this new star - people that were much more important than your everyday, hot-headed Welsh boy that was for sure.

Just a week ago he'd been convinced that he was strong enough to deal with things. Back at the villa in Ibiza he'd felt sure in himself that he was ready to put up a fight for Jack; ready to defy the show's director and choreographer, ready to ignore their threats then fight them all the way on Jack's behalf. And most painfully, he now knew for certain just how much he really wanted to be with Jack.

But was just _wanting _to do the right thing by Jack enough? This evening, just short while ago, with thirty minutes of the show still remaining, he'd already begun to contemplate whether it might be better for everybody all round if he were to just sneak out before the end. He should lose himself and be homeward bound before the option to go backstage could even arrive, he'd decided. The alternative still read like a nightmare, he could just picture it now; him trying to fit in with everybody backstage, making a massive fool of himself and showing Jack up in the process.

Show now over and still daydreaming about his situation, he couldn't deny that the ride with Jack had been eventful, and the sex, of course, had been beyond great … But now it was time to allow his uber-talented boyfriend to return to his own world.

"Oi! Jones! Move!"

For a second time Ellie's bark assaulted his starboard aural orifice. He was already half-turned to her as she gave an additional yell of, "Wakey, waaaaykeeeeee!" above the murmuring of the departing crowds.

"I'm not sure going backstage is such a good idea." he told her, aware of how eager she still seemed herself.

"What?!" she clouted him for the umpteenth time since they'd arrived. "Now is not the time to lose your marbles or your balls!" Her loud yell was compounded by the addition of an astounded glare, making the couple sat directly behind them laugh out loud.

Slouching further down where he sat, Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes - One day she might actually learn the art of thinking before opening her gob. He sent her a sidelong stare.

"I don't want to see him, I'm going straight home." he told her firmly, not meaning to sound hateful, just desperate to get his message across. The plan had always been that he and Jack would end up back at Jack's place in Hammersmith, but there was no way that was happening now - sadly, not ever again, in fact.

Staring as Ellie's mouth opened reflexively in response, Ianto realised that, as per usual, he wasn't about to get his own way without a fight so quickly propelled himself out of his end seat and into the aisle, leaving her yelling at thin air.

Scrambling from her own seat, followed closely by the others, she changed tack. "Lads ….. Jones alert! "

Making haste toward the exit and hiding as best he could amongst the other departing theatre goers, Ianto scowled as two sets of heavy footsteps thudded a noisy path up the stairs behind him. A second later Larry grabbed hold of one arm while Gaz got a firm grip on the other, then they began to frog march him along at their pace.

In a flash Ianto's hackles rose. "Stop fucking showing me up." he ordered with a growl, snatching both arms free to walk on ahead by himself.

Bringing up the rear, Ellie's chest heaved out a sad sigh. She'd been afraid for weeks that if Ianto did actually make it this far, then something similar to this might happen. Finding a spot away from the mad rush, out in the foyer she took her friend to one side and set about trying to change his mind.

"Babe, listen, I know what's going on inside that head of yours and …."

Ianto interrupted her with a sigh. "Els, I know you mean well, but just leave it …. pleeeeease."

"Oh, come on, Yan, you know as well as I do that once you get to see him you'll be fine." she whined. "And he did say he wanted us to go backstage and find him, didn't he?" came the reminder.

"Doesn't mean he still feels the same way now," he shrugged, looking quite devastated that this might actually be the truth, "He'll have much more important people back there with him and, let's face it, Els, right now I'm the last person he needs to be seen with."

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Larry had come alongside just in time to catch the last couple of sentences. "Jack's gonna be devastated if you don't show." He moved around on the spot, determined to keep eye contact with Ianto, who'd cleverly chosen that very moment to look away, "Yan, look, Jack said to go find anyone that looks official, then ask them to fetch some guy called March for us, didn't he? Why would he do that if he didn't want us back there?"

"Look, you wanna go find him? Go right ahead - be my guest." Looking back with a hard stare, Ianto continued to prove that his mood was unmovable, "But as far as I'm concerned, me and Jack are no more; it's over …. and there is no fucking way I am going back there to make a cunt of myself. Okay?"

After sending his two friends a determined stare, Ianto spun on his heels then walked away, heading straight for the exit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	4. Seeing the Light

Chapter Four

-o-

-o-

Seeing the Light

-o-

-o-

"Found him!"

Shouting on ahead, Gaz kept a watchful eye on his two friends. Not only were they looking very serious, but they also appeared to be one rather important element short of their normal contingent.

"This is March." he grinned making his final approach, revealing just how delighted he was to have found the floppy haired cutie walking alongside him, "And before anyone gets any ideas, I saw him first, okay?"

As his light-hearted comment was greeted with amusement, he left the others to exchange the usual pleasantries and began to scour the immediate area for his favourite Welshman. "Where's Yan?" he asked a few seconds later, thinking to interrupt the ongoing introductions as his sense of perturbed curiosity managed to get the better of him.

"Yeah, where is the gorgeous Ianto?" echoed the pass-holder, instantly suggesting that he and the elusive Mr Jones might already be acquainted, "I've been looking forward to seeing him all day."

Using her initiative, Ellie produced one of her more confident, if totally fake, smiles. "He needed some fresh air," she lied, "I think he might've found seeing Jack perform for the first time a bit overwhelming."

Toying with his pass; swinging it to and fro on its sash, March flicked his long fringe out of his eyes and allowed the diminutive redhead a hypnotic flash of hazel.

"No worries. Come on, let's go find him." he said after an awkwardly long pause then set off at an eager pace, heading for the main door. "We can get to Jack this way instead." he announced as an afterthought, looking back over one shoulder with a smile.

Outside, Ellie quickly found herself being swallowed whole by the departing hordes, and more desperate than anybody to find her suddenly awol soul-mate she began to sweep her head in a wide arc. She'd been expecting to find him sulking somewhere nearby, but with everyone in the immediate area towering above her she didn't stand a cat in hells chance of spotting him.

Helpfully, Larry took in a loftier view of the situation for them all. "There he is!" he announced excitedly, spotting the back of Ianto's head among those of the slowly dissipating crowds further along, and whilst Ellie jumped up and down on the spot to find that she was still having no luck in seeing anything at all, a diddy Gaz strained his neck; going up onto tippy-toe in the hope of getting a glimpse.

In something of a calm effort by comparison, the theatre official simply followed the trajectory of the taller man's pointing finger, pushed his way through a gaggle of giggling girls, then flew off to leave the rest of them standing.

"Ianto!"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, the man in question stopped abruptly and turned back. March waved a hand as high as he could to gain his attention. "Hey, man, over here! How you doing?" was laughed delightedly as he advanced toward the Welshman at high speed. The same hand was held out in readiness as he picked up the pace even further.

Taking several steps forward, himself, to courteously meet the young man halfway, suddenly full of the joys of spring, Ianto accepted the shake with an enthusiastic bark. "Fuck me ….. if it isn't sexy Sally." he grinned. "Fancy seeing you here!"

With Larry blatantly mouthing the query 'sexy Sally?' at nobody in particular, all three friends quickly gathered around Ianto, and with a possessive scowl Ellie quickly laid claim to one Welsh arm.

"Where the hell were you going anyway? Jack's been waiting for you. Oh, and I think you should know - he's been having kittens since the minute he got here." a now flustered March was already telling Ianto, "He made me promise hours ago that I'd come find you after the show, even though he knew he'd already told you to come find me anyway."

Ianto released the cute guy's hand with a wary shrug. "Really? Are you sure he still wants to see me?"

A gobsmacked laugh was blustered out at the comment. "Well let's put it this way, when I left him ten minutes ago he was on the verge of pulling his hair out. Apparently he's already sent you three texts and you haven't bothered replying to any of them." He leaned in a little closer, this time lowering his voice. "Actually, you might want to have a quiet word with him, he really needs to be more careful what he says around here."

Ianto's right brow lifted a quarter of an inch and stayed there.

March leaned in again. "He hasn't stopped mentioning you all day, Ianto, and pretty soon at least one dodgy person behind the scenes is gonna catch on to the fact that you're not your average run of the mill agent. Oh, and by the way, I hope you've been brushing up on your media spiel." he added with a chuckle.

"Messages?" still a few sentences back, Ianto was slipping his phone from his front pocket, "It's still on silent," he sighed reversing the instruction then shook his head with a laugh as he read the first of three new messages.

'_xx J xx'_ was staring back at him. He opened the second to find that a consternated _'xx J xx?'_ … had been sent five minutes after the first, making it clear that even at that early stage Jack had already been starting to panic.

The third text, having been sent just two minutes previous, was a more desperate _'Yan where are you? xx J xx !'_.

"Oh, you're right; he's not good is he - and here's me thinking he'd be otherwise occupied by now." admitted Ianto, concentrating as he saved all three messages to his phone's memory. "I really didn't expect him to be bothered in the slightest about my whereabouts."

"Well trust me – he is, and this whining and pining of his is getting a bit embarrassing to be honest."

March began to frown in Ianto's direction, causing a rather abashed expression to appear opposite. "But how brilliant was he up on that stage, though!" the younger man immediately saw fit to gush, the compliment intended as an apology for his previous, rather tactless comment, then chancing his luck a little further, he used his new found sense of enthusiasm as an excuse to hug Ianto.

"Yeah, he was fucking amazing." Ianto agreed, pocketing his mobile with a knowing smile as a smirking March released him from hold.

"Come on then, we'd better get you back there so you can tell him just that," laughed their escort before turning on the spot with the suggestion that all four friends should follow him, "Knowing Jack, he's probably having a nervous breakdown as we speak."

Ianto took one long step forward to bring himself in line with the attractive theatre-hand. "Anyway, young Sally, the last time we met I believe I said that I didn't want to know your real name."

"Oh, don't worry, you're still safe;" he was told as he was led down the side of the theatre, "March isn't my real name either, but by all means feel free to call me Sally whenever you like." Glancing coyly in his direction, the unusually pretty lad sent Ianto a promise-laden wink, "Actually, if it means I can see you again, feel free to call me what you bloody like!"

Before he could reply to the cheeky comment, Ianto's mobile beeped out with another message alert and instinctively the group as a whole felt inspired to pick up speed.

"You wouldn't be thinking of stepping on Jack's toes by any chance, would you?" Ianto laughed jokily, dragging his phone free for a second time.

"You're exclusive now?" Sounding totally gutted, Sally/March stopped on the spot, his face falling.

"Um, I don't recall using the word exclusive." Ianto teased, finally getting to return the wink from a moment ago.

Laughing as he brought up the rear, Larry's response to the comment was to whack his favourite Welshman over the head with his rolled up programme, and a split second later Gaz appeared next to his boyfriend to grab Ianto from behind; hugging him around the waist as all four men began to laugh at his leading comment.

Also bringing up the rear was one scowling, magenta-haired waif, and still considering herself to be Jack's strongest ally Ellie resolved, right there and then, that she was going to voice her views on Ianto's appalling attitude at the very next available moment.

-o-

-o-

An impressive amount of fans had already congregated outside the stage door and not wanting to waste any more time, rather than wait for somebody inside the building to pay attention to the bell, March used his mobile to give one of his colleagues a quick call. A minute later the door came swinging open.

"Will Jack be out soon?" a voice from behind asked as they made to enter the building.

March turned back with an apologetic shrug. "After-show drinks, I'm afraid; it could be a couple of hours yet, sorry."

"But I wanted him to sign this." declared the same woman, her face awash with disappointment as she held her programme high enough for him to see.

"A very good reason for you to book your seat for tomorrow's performance, then," he grinned, adding, "And the next … and the next ….. and the next …"

Door shutting them inside, Ianto looked down at his second favourite guy of the moment. "You're in the wrong profession Sal - You should be a publicist."

"Anything you wanna do in public, gorgeous, just let me know - I'm willing to try whatever takes your fancy." Ianto was informed with a cheeky smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rather than Jack's dressing room, the members of his West Hampstead fan-base were ushered along to an area specifically set aside for the after-show celebrations, and the sound of clinking glasses was telling them that the champers was already flowing freely.

Following March over to a spot where they could congregate comfortably, casting a subtle eye around the room Ianto quickly spotted Jack over in the far corner; he was being interrogated by a rather tall woman. Holding a recording device out in front of her, she appeared to have not only legs that went right up to her armpits, but also a flat-ironed sheet of peroxide promoted platinum hanging down to her waist.

Ianto smiled at the irony of it. There she was, the silly bitch, pawing away at Jack with the idea that she was in with a chance, and Jack, of course, in a complete lie was doing his usual; laughing happily, smiling politely and making no attempt to dissuade her in any way. From her fixed expression it was clear she was assuming that the man of the moment was falling for her charms, but even from his own spot further across the room Ianto could see that Jack's eyes were telling a very different story.

Aware that he was starting to lean over at an angle, Ianto glanced at Larry, who, for some inexplicable reason had felt it necessary to get in as close as he could.

"Yan? That's your boyfriend!"

Ianto sent his excited friend a non-judgemental smile. "Lals …. mate ….. I know you'd never do anything on purpose, but please be careful what you say in front of this lot; I don't want Jack's dream coming to an end on his first night because one of us has put our foot in it, y'know what I mean?"

Straightening on the spot, Larry's brows had begun to knot. "Look, Yan, I love the guy, you know that," he started, managing to sound apologetic despite his tone, "But I can't believe he's making you go along with this - 'I have to deny everything' – crap of his. Just how long does he think he**'s** gonna be able to go on fooling everybody?"

Deep down agreeing with his friend, but finding himself caught between a rock and a hard place, Ianto could only sigh. "I'm not asking you to understand - just do this as a favour … for me …. …. Pleeeeease?" he begged.

There was a long sigh before "Yeah, okay, fair enough." Larry finally decided to nod his agreement. "But personally I know I couldn't be bothered with all that lying to everybody, day in - day out, bollocks."

"No, of course you couldn't." Ellie's agreement was just loud enough to be heard and stepping up to join in with the dispute, she nudged into the taller man. "But you're not Jack, are you Lals… ….. and the success of _your_ career isn't governed by which particular orifice you prefer to stick your knob in!"

"Eloquently put, Munch." Ianto told her, adding an affectionate grin to his shake of the head by way of thanks for her support.

"Do you think we should just help ourselves?" asked an eavesdropping Gazebo already bored and excusing himself from a topic which, after too many years of being shunned by his parents over it, thankfully no longer seemed to be an issue. With his newly accepted boyfriend of nearly ten years smiling encouragingly at him, he began to make his way over to the table full of champagne glasses. Reaching out for the first two he came to, across the table he observed as a young woman in a white apron offered him a friendly smile then filled two empty glasses a few lines back to compensate for her loss.

"Here you go, babe." Having followed along behind to swipe up two servings herself, joining Ianto again, Ellie held a glass of bubbly out to her best friend.

Ianto shook his head. It had been intended as a polite 'no thanks', but as Ellie frowned up at him he could tell by her expression that she thought he was just being a moody bastard. "I'm okay, Munch, I just won't be drinking any more alcohol," he insisted quickly, defusing an unpleasant situation before it could arise, "Can't take any chances can I?" he pointed out, "I'd already had two beers before we got here, and I'll never forgive myself if I embarrass Jack tonight."

Fresh from a conflab with Ianto's twinkle-toed arch-enemy - all big eyes, big smile and big heart - March reappeared on the scene. "You look great tonight." he told Ianto before adding with a laugh, "And obviously a little more sober than the last time I saw you."

"Where exactly do you two know each other from?" Ellie asked him, deciding she seemed to be lacking in certain new and important facts when it came to her best friend. They usually told each other everything, no matter how embarrassing – or graphic, but now she was starting to wonder exactly what else Ianto Jones had been getting up to over the past couple of months. "And you're very cute, by the way." she added as a softener before moving in closer to their guide and peering, mesmerised, at his features, "Lovely eyes."

"Oi, bugger off, Munch, I saw him first," jokingly nudging into her, Ianto sent Ellie stumbling off to one side. "And before you ask … ….… no, you can't sodding watch me with this one."

With the small woman looking suddenly perturbed, and already laughing at the Welshman's comment, "We met at Tom's place a little while back." March began, "This handsome guy, here, got unbelievably drunk then made out with Miles _and_ Perry …. ….. and _then_ ended up leaving Jack on his own downstairs, while he disappeared _upstairs_ with our two resident catwalks."

Ianto balked defensively as he was innocently dropped in it. "I was having a bad night; thought I'd drown my sorrows, hence the slightly slurred speech. And anyway, trappy Sally, I didn't do anything with Miles thank you very much, and nothing happened with those two stick insects either. I might even have fallen asleep between them at one stage." he frowned at the smaller man.

"I thought Jack was gonna burst into tears at one point." March told him, obviously still remembering the event with a certain amount of amusement as he grinned. "He didn't know what to do when you walked out of that room and left him standing there."

"You did what?!" Spluttering into her glass, Ellie gulped down its remaining contents with a disapproving stare then made a start on her second.

"Nothing for you to lose any sleep over." Ianto told her, acknowledging Larry with a nod of gratitude as he handed over a glass of mineral water.

Aware that Ellie and March had instantly begun to natter in a secretive huddle, and taking a thoughtful, first sip of his drink, Ianto couldn't help but stare over at the instigator of that particular night's mass of troubles. Still seething over the fact that at one point Tom had seduced his inebriated new lead and taken advantage of him once back at Jack's flat, on reflection, Ianto had to admit that, if anything, he was angry more with himself over the incident. If he hadn't been so fucked in the head around that time; having felt the need to call time on Jack the day before, his boyfriend probably wouldn't have had a reason to become so drunk in the first place.

As the dancer sent him a warning stare, fighting the urge to raise a middle finger at him, Ianto instead sent Tom a small and satisfied smile then deliberately looked away.

Finally becoming aware of Tom's existence himself, Larry was inspired to lean in again. "Hey ….. Yan - what would you most like to do to that body?" he whispered, nodding over at the choreographer who was now back to posing and posturing on the spot, "Personally, I think I'd start by feeling up that pert arse of his, then I'd lick my way down, you know, over his chest, taking my time with the abs an all that."

What would he most like to do that body? Ianto dipped his head to check out the choreographer through his lashes. The wanker was once more deep in conversation, so was unaware of the death-glare being sent his way. "Being called to identify it down at the morgue would be a result." Larry was told humourlessly.

Holding his glass of bubbly safely out of the way and turning back from Ellie, an earwigging March doubled at the waist as he began to laugh his head off. "Have to say, man, I don't think Thomas is one of your biggest fans either."

"Sohhhh, March. You and Yan know each other quiet well then." Gaz noted, his smile sweet yet challenging as he decided to stop gawping at the people around him and bring himself into the conversation.

"Long story." was all Ianto managed to get out by way of a diversion before becoming side-tracked by the sight of Jack, who seemed to have escaped the clutches of the reporter and was finally making his way over.

As their eyes met, Ianto tried to predict what Jack's reaction was going to be now the distraction of first night nerves had passed. He knew without doubt that on the inside Jack would be hurting like mad; would be angry with him, even, for not showing up a lot earlier than he had before the show and swallowed hard as he watched a fake smile appear.

Taking a couple of steps to one side, he waited for the explosion.

"Would it've been that terrible, Yan? I mean, don't you think it would've been nice to call in and see me maybe just a little sooner than when there's only thirty seconds left to curtain call? You couldn't even face being with me for just ten minutes, could you – you just didn't have it in you to show that you understood how much tonight meant to me." That same, deflective, smile starting to twitch as he spoke, Jack finally lost out on the battle to maintain his dignity. "I really needed to see you …. ….. and you knew that," he forced out, sounding pained, "I needed to talk to you, Yan - you're the only person I can be honest with, y'know; about how I'm coping with things."

"Guess I must've misread that 'pleased to see you' smile you walked over with." Ianto joked hoping to diffuse Jack's mood before the man's frustrated expression could attract too much attention to them both.

As Jack's posture sagged, his features followed suit. "Of course I'm pleased to see you." he said quietly, looking down to heave a sigh at the floor before once more lifting his gaze, "But what do you want me to do, huh? Pretend everything's okay? Was it so wrong of me to want you to care about tonight - - - to care about me? Would you prefer it if I didn't show how much you've hurt me tonight; how much I hate having to accept that you don't want to be a part of this side of my life?"

With it threatening to boil over, Ianto tried to repress the rush of disappointment and anger he was suddenly experiencing. Is this how Jack saw him, then? Did the man really think he just didn't give a fuck? Couldn't he see how much of an effort just standing amongst these people actually was for his so called 'agent'? Did he honestly have no idea how uncomfortable it felt to be an outsider stuck in the middle of this lot? And most importantly, could Jack really not see how unworthy his boyfriend was feeling at this present moment and that the only reason his 'bit of rough' was forcing himself to stay right where he was, was because he _did_ care about the fool's career – and he _did_ care about how Jack was feeling.

"If you're gonna start pulling this whole guilt trip shit on me, I'm leaving." Ianto snapped as quietly as he could, slowly starting to take offence at Jack's remarks. "I'd have hoped that you of all people, Jack, would realise just how out of my comfort zone I'm feeling right now."

"Well excuse me for being so damn short sighted!" all but snarling at what he perceived to be his boyfriend's pettiness, Jack gritted his teeth as he growled out the whisper. "Hey, I know – why don't you just stand there and sulk a bit more; it's what you seem to do best and, anyway, I was kinda hoping that, with you now being my boyfriend 'n' everythin', you might be able to get past your bigoted views on my colleagues and try to fit in for my sake."

"Bigoted?" Ianto made a point of biting his tongue, he could more than get carried away with this debate, "Look, I'm here with you now, isn't that enough?" he hissed, hoping that would be the end of it.

"But I wanted you here before the show!"

As the terse reply came out a little louder than he'd intended Jack looked worriedly from side to side, but it seemed that with the noise going on all around them, he'd gotten away with it this time.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going fucking diva on me already!" Ianto failed to keep the pinched look from his face.

This time, and almost as sad as his latest expression, Jacks voice was barely audible. "Like I just said, Yan, I was kinda hoping you'd want to make more of an effort for me, that's all."

"Okay, fine. If we're still - 'an item'," Ianto paused to wave speech marks at Jack, "I'll come see you before you go on tomorrow afternoon. Happy now?"

Hearing for himself just how cutting that had sounded, Ianto took one look at Jack's stunned reaction and his heart sank. "Shit …. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that ... ... And are we really doing this now; on your first bloody night? Fuck, Jack, I'm so sorry." he apologised, "I'm such an insensitive prat. I don't really know what else to say ….."

"I'm sorry too, and it's not all your fault - I've been wound up like this all day." Jack told him, finally managing a smile. "I guess it must be true what they say." he waited to see the expected raised brow appear before explaining, "You always take it out on those closest to you."

"I'm really sorry," Ianto told him, fighting the urge to pull the man in close. "I know I'm guilty of letting this stupid fear of mine get in the way of what's really important and, hand on heart, I promised myself that I'd be here for you no matter what – so can we just stop this bollocks right now?" he begged.

"I don't wanna fight either." Jack admitted, "And besides, I'm too friggin' excited to stay angry at you."

As the 'all singin' an' all dancin' performer bit into his bottom lip, hunching his shoulders in a kind of girly 'squee' moment, Ianto started to laugh at him, and the tense exchange of words was instantly forgotten.

"So?" Jack egged. "Come on then, how was I? What did you really think …. be honest now."

"Pink." Ianto told him with the straightest face he could manage. "There was lots of pink."

His smile quickly fading, Jack couldn't have looked more disheartened if he'd tried. "Pink? That's all you noticed? That there was lots of pink?"

Feigning apathy, Ianto gave an over-exaggerated shrug. "Well, that and the fact that the guy playing Danny Zuko was fucking hot." He pulled back quickly, chuckling as Jack made to throw a mock punch in his direction. "Oh, plus he's also incredibly talented." was added sensibly with an added grin.

Becoming thoughtful; his own smile fading all over again, Jack took a chance in reaching out to finger the collar of Ianto's jacket. "Every note ... every word, Yan – they all came together because of you, you know." he said softly.

As they exchanged a knowing smile, "You were absolutely brilliant." Ianto whispered, and that's when things started to get awkward because at that precise moment, the desire to hold and be held had never been so strong; there was an overwhelming need for physical reassurance, a need to kiss and caress, but all either of them could offer was a loaded stare.

It was Jack who saved the day with a change of subject. "No Stef?" he noted, sending his gaze around the room to make sure he hadn't accidentally missed the blond.

"To be honest, Els reckons he's been as good as gold since he got back to the UK." Ianto told him, grateful for the diversion. "But, coping or not, he still didn't think that you, personally, would appreciate his presence here tonight."

Offering a passer-by a smile, Jack accepted the guy's congratulatory slap on the back then looked back at Ianto to give an honest response. "As long as he doesn't make any more moves on you, he can be wherever the fuck he likes."

Ianto accepted the warning with a nod.

"Okay, you've had him all to yourself long enough, Jones -budge over." As Ellie finally grew tired of subtly waiting a short distance away, stepping to one side, Ianto allowed her access to her (Cardiff-born) 'all-American boy', as she liked to call him.

"Hi, hun." Jack smiled as she reached up for a hug, and hooking her in close then lifting her from the ground he swung her around in a circle.

"You were brilliant, oh partner in crime." she gushed as she was pecked with a loud 'mwah'. "How's it feel to be a star, then?" she beamed as she was lowered to the floor.

"Hey! Don't tempt fate," Jack scolded her playfully. "I'm not quite there yet."

As Larry, Gaz and March joined the growing throng Jack gave them each a brief hug then peered around with a guilty look; every single person in the room was here for him, and if he didn't start to acknowledge the newcomers soon, Jerry would be threatening to rip him a new one.

"Oh yeah, Yan, I forgot to mention," remembered Larry, stepping over again to offer Jack a glass of champagne. As it was accepted with a smile, "I bumped into Jay the other day - seems he's got a temporary gig down at our local gym." he shared.

"Yeah, we know." both Ianto and Jack told him in unison, "And the less said about that wanker the better," added the personal trainer's ex landlord/flat share with an unimpressed grunt.

Jack fidgeted awkwardly on the spot, taking a deliberately large sip of his drink, and sensing that this new topic of conversation was already making him seem edgy, he decided this would be a very good moment to make his excuses,

"Hey, sorry guys, but I really should start to mingle." he apologised, deciding that his opening night in the West End was proving to be far more than enough for him to fret over; the last thing he needed right now was to get drawn into a conversation about Jason.

He glanced briefly at Ianto who was, thankfully, totally oblivious to his current state of mind. The poor guy still had no idea of the stupid mess this boyfriend of his had gotten himself into, and sharing a bed with Jason in return for the promise to stay away, had been one of his biggest mistakes ever. Just as damning, of course, was that himself and Joe (Jason's recently returned from the States, ex- boyfriend), were already connected. He'd blatantly lied to Ianto on the night of Jason's party saying that he'd only met Joe a few days previous, but in reality Joe was his ex-boyfriend too – and worse than that - he was the very same ex-boyfriend who was currently blackmailing the pants off him - demanding sexual favours in return for his silence over, firstly, their previous association, and, secondly, a number of career damaging issues from one scandal-strewn Harkness back-history that could damage both his reputation and his career forever. And if Ianto were ever to find out about any of it, Jack knew he'd lose his new boyfriend in an instant.

Determined to keep everything from him for now and smiling happily at them, Jack bid Ianto's three friends a brief farewell, "I'll catch up with you guys in a while, okay?"

With them pausing to nod back at him, he gazed over in Ianto's direction, "I'll try to get some more time alone with you before we leave, yeah?"

Ianto smiled understandingly but offered what he saw as the ideal compromise anyway, "Look, you're gonna be tied up with this lot for ages, so don't worry. I'll just hang around for a while then go back to yours to wait for you there. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" Jack's posture stiffened as he sent Ianto a frown. "And what I'd 'like', Mr Jones, is for you to stay close by 'til I'm done, and then we can both go home together. I take it you have no objections to _that_ idea?"

"No, 'course not." Feeling suddenly very wanted, and trying not to let Jack see just how much his insides were bursting with happiness, Ianto gave a shrug, "But isn't that gonna piss Jerry off? Y'know, me hanging around here like a bad smell?"

They both looked over as, right on cue, the director excused himself from the show's producer and began to mill about.

"You're my agent," Jack reminded him tersely. "What's to get pissed about?"

"Well, if you're completely sure," Ianto shrugged again, "Then I guess I should really use the opportunity to get used to this bunch of …."

"Yaaaaaaaaan ….."

"Okay, best behaviour." Ianto laughed at Jack's interruption, sending him a surreptitious wink. "And in case you hadn't already realised, not a drop of alcohol has passed these lips since I got here.

Taking a chance, he pursed said lips in Jack's direction, and eyes twinkling with delight, Jack grinned at him, nodding his understanding.

"Go." Ianto told him. "Fuck off. You're making me act like a fucking sap again!"

Chuckling at the remark Jack sent him a quick wink then turned to face the rest of his well-wishers.

"Jack!"

His sudden call sounding desperate, Ianto waited for Jack to turn back. "I know I should've said it sooner, but I really _'am'_ pleased for you, plus I'm sorry for being such a selfish twat – and I fully intend to make up for that part when we get back."

Jack's face crumpled as he smiled his reply, "I'm just glad you're here, Yan; it means so much."

Eyes clearly threatening to spill, he reached out for one forearm, grasping it tightly before twisting away to go about his duties.

Not surprising Ianto in the slightest the first person to collar Jack was Tom, and he felt his insides twist painfully as the dancer slung an arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him in close as the other members of his group began to pat the new star, congratulating him with loud cheers and laughs as they ruffled his hair.

Tom's arm slipped lower to encircle Jack's waist and again he hugged him in as tight as he could. To an uninformed by-stander, the move would have seemed perfectly innocent; just a coach showing how pleased he was with his 'boy's' performance, but to Ianto this was the choreographer telling the rest of the room - i.e. him - that he was staking his claim, that he considered Jack to be his.

Ianto thought about dismembering the bastard – very slowly - and hoping that his expression wasn't giving too much away he forced himself to watch as the dancer continued to make a deliberate fuss of Jack for his benefit, in fact, the longer it went on, the more Ianto was convinced that Tom was putting on this little show purely because he knew it would be winding him up.

Pleasingly, though, what Ianto also didn't fail to notice was that at no time did Jack return the dancer's physical gestures; he seemed to be concentrating more on thanking the rest of the crowd forming around him, using both hands to shake as many of those offered as he could.

With him starting to feel a whole lot happier about the situation, a quiver of, first, gratitude and then excitement began to form inside Ianto. Jack's behaviour could only mean that he was becoming stronger where his two bosses were concerned, plus in guessing that his very own 'bit of rough' was probably still watching him like a hawk, Jack was deliberately putting on this show to convince a wary Ianto Jones that he mattered more to him than Tom ever could.

It'd been a couple of minutes only, maybe three at a push, but already Jack was making his apologies and moving onto the next person to beam over in his direction. Ianto moved closer to the others, pretending to listen in on their conversation as he continued to watch his boyfriend's run of impromptu 'performances'.

As Jack expertly snatched up another glass of bubbly then began to dance his way around the room, Ianto couldn't help but feel happy for the fool. Another tremor of excitement started to fizz away in the middle of his stomach and he suddenly began to wonder if he was feeling just a little star-struck. After all, not only was the man gorgeous and uber-talented, he also had this boyish charm about him which drew you in, left you mesmerised and, naturally, everybody wanted him.

Yet, to all intents and purposes, it would seem that Jack Harkness really did belong to _him_ – Ianto Jones. The man of everybody's moment really was all his.

"Fuck."

With one almighty flash of realisation, it seemed that Ianto Jones might finally have seen the light.

Jack had chosen '_him'_. Had chosen '_him'_ over everybody else. Out of the many interested parties - his cute co-stars, his hot choreographer, the stinking rich hangers on, all of whom wanted to be Jack's love interest in some way - - - out of all of those people, Jack had chosen this young Welsh kid, one that, in truth, he didn't really have all that much in common with - and the very same awkward bastard that did nothing but cause him grief and lead him a merry dance.

Apparently now possessing a mind of their own, Ianto felt his eyes begin to widen and found he could do nothing to stop the shocked stare from forming. None of this made any sense to him, but he knew he'd be a fool not to accept the situation for what it was. He'd never met anybody like Jack, had never felt such an intense connection with anyone ever before, and slowly but surely he was starting to believe that maybe Jack was feeling the same way about him.

He knew the least he could do in return was try to accept Jack's world for what it was, so perhaps from now on maybe he should make more of an effort to mix amicably with the luvvies, and if he wanted to 'play' it could only be with somebody that Jack felt comfortable with, which meant there'd be no more grabbing some random stranger down the club for a quick knee-trembler.

Trying to pay more attention to his friends, he decided he'd spend just a little longer with them before descending on the vultures who were, no doubt, just waiting to rip him to shreds, and finally vowing to curb his wayward tendencies for as long as was necessary, 'that bastard Ianto Jones' began to contemplate how many sacrifices he was actually going to have to make for his, now, official boyfriend.

And then another eureka moment bulb began to glow - a much brighter one – and it proceeded to illuminate one glaringly obvious fact ….

It didn't matter how many sacrifices he had to make, because that amazing; that beautiful man turning back, right now, to smile over in his direction - was going to be worth every single one of them.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ

-o-

-o-

tbc.

.

.

**A/N :** I wouldn't hold out too much hope for a happy ending just yet ….. this is Jack and Ianto we're talking about ….. lol.


	5. Proud Of Your Boy

Chapter Five

-o-

-o-

Proud Of Your Boy

-o-

-o-

To Ianto's immense relief, the following ninety minutes of 'socializing' had passed surprisingly quickly, though making the event infinitely more sufferable had been the odd moments where Jack had taken him to one side to murmur various little comments ranging from the fairly mild _'God, Yan, I just wanna kiss you so friggen much …..' _to the more chancy, _'You look so fuckin' hot tonight, Ianto Jones, right now I just wanna strip you naked and lick every inch …..'. _And knowing that Jack wouldn't be brave enough to do any of those things in public, Ianto had taken a great deal of sadistic pleasure from being able to tease, _'Go on then, I dare ya!' _each time, at which point Jack had walked away with a pout forming.

Also making Ianto feel slightly less nervous, Ellie, Lals and Gaz had volunteered to monitor his mood from afar, saying they'd drag him out of any precarious situations should they arise, and after hanging around for an hour and a half they'd eventually been forced to leave in the hope of finding a method of public transport that was still running.

Beady-eyed and now aware that this had left his unacknowledged boyfriend circulating unchaperoned, Jack had instantly declared that he wanted to be properly rested before the following day's matinee, and after thanking everybody for their show of support he'd snuck himself and his 'agent' along to his dressing room; the plan being to grab a quick shower and get properly changed.

Safely back in his room, Jack's first 'brilliant idea' had been to flick the door catch so that they could commence with the obvious, which meant that Ianto was currently in the process of trying to convince him otherwise.

In having just allowed the clamouring man a long moment of full on snogging, "Spoken to your Mam, yet?" he separated to badger, trying not to sound so out of breath. Convinced they shouldn't really be taking part in any form of activity which might gift an opportunist colleague more than just an eyeful should they manage to get into the room, "Give her a call." he instructed in a firm tone, holding pinky and thumb to chin and ear respectively.

"Well, I did try her straight after the show," Jack countered; voice guilty as he explained further, "But the number was busy and straight after that I got a summons from the boss - I was only halfway through de-maskin' and I even had to rush through that so's I could go meet everybody out there, and then I didn't get another chance to try her."

With Ianto staring at him, one brow lifting higher than the other, Jack gave a shrug as if hoping that a Welsh pardon for his appalling lack of family values might be issued. "And, well, the rest you know; ever since then I've been tied up with things back there." He flicked his head in the direction of the door, intimating that he meant this evening's little get together.

Slowly, and despite the precarious ledge he was currently clinging to, a saucy grin began to form, "Um, actually …..y'know all this talk of being tied up's kinda made me even more ….."

Taking a moment to study the stern look his latest comment had promoted, "Y'know ….. I think I might try her again … right now." he decided making an immediate start on searching through his belongings for his cell. On finding it, he rested his backside against the wall and hit speed dial.

"It's ringing," he whispered after a second or two, and finally satisfied with the situation, Ianto showed Jack a thumb in approval.

"Hi! …. Ma!"

The exclamation had been loud, as expected, and hurriedly changing hands Jack's grin was spreading from ear to ear. "Hey! Yeah, it's me; y'know, your tall, dark and handsome son."

Supressing a smirk, Ianto's eyes found the ceiling in their usual manner.

"No, I'm still at the theatre." Jack answered, laughing quietly at his boyfriend's reaction, "Any chance you could call me back on my cell? Okay, great. Yeah, speak in a sec …. bye."

Hanging up, he gave a big cheesy grin and Ianto couldn't help but laugh at the expression. "She's gonna go nuts, isn't she?" he guessed, recalling some of Jack's previous conversations with his mam.

"Ohhhhh, you bet she is. She's probably been pacing the room since … ooop, here we go; that was quick."

With Jack's phone playing its usual tune, Ianto grinned, shaking his head good naturedly as the clown opposite beamed easily the most genuine smile he'd seen him give for days. It hadn't been an easy call – declining the offer of a quick fuck with that body of his, and if a certain leather jacket had still been in situ at the time the time of asking, it could so easily have been a whole different story. But as things now stood, he felt satisfied that he'd made the right decision in insisting that Jack make this call to his mam; the look of sheer joy on his face was already testament to that.

"Yeah, he's right here with me now," was the line that caught Ianto's attention and instantly brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'll hand you over – here, say hi to him." was the next, and it quickly succeeded in filling one stunned Welshman with an exorbitant amount of dread.

'_No,'_ he mouthed looking horrified, shaking his head as an extra clue. Jack held out the cell regardless. _"No, Jack …I can't …"_ Ianto again insisted in hushed tones, this time swishing his head back and forth in a much more decisive manner. As the mobile was pressed defiantly into his hand regardless, slowly placing it against one ear he chanced a quietly curious, "Hello?"

Already laughing away like mad, Jack fell down onto his usual chair, and arms folding in front of him he settled in to enjoy his own light-entertainment show.

"I'm good thanks, Mrs Harkness," Ianto was already responding, albeit a little warily, "How're things on the other side of the pond?" He cringed, visibly appalled at his choice of opener, then his brows decided to meet in the middle. "Are you sure? Oh, well okay, in that case …..I'm good thanks …. Gracie." As he finally received an answer to his initial question, the same set of brows rose hairline bound. "Really? Wow, that's bloody hot. No wonder Jack's always got a tan."

Head to one side, as Jack sat there gazing at his boyfriend his smile was becoming only more and more affectionate. He'd been dying for things to take a step up to the next level, and Ianto getting to know his mom, like this, certainly was a big step! He hadn't quite gotten around to mentioning anything to him yet, but his Swansea born Mom had been demanding to have a chat with his new Welsh boyfriend for weeks now, saying that she was dying to hear his accent.

"Oh … ….. really?" was said right on cue; neatly coinciding with the timing of Jack's thoughts, and only amusing the singer further, Ianto's features had spread wide open with surprise. "Um, so what would you like me to say - anything in particular? I'm afraid I don't know much Welsh, if that's what you were hoping for."

With a wave of his free hand Ianto silently shushed Jack who'd taken one look at his perplexed expression and begun to laugh out loud. "Oh, okay, well if it's just the accent you like, why don't we just keep on chatting?" he went on to suggest before pointing an accusing 'you set me up, you bastard' forefinger in Jack's direction.

Jack blew him a kiss.

"No, funnily enough, he didn't mention that you wanted to talk to me," Ianto confirmed with yet another glance over in Jack's direction.

Snuggling matronly in on himself, arms folding even tighter onto his middle, Jack acknowledged the look with a pleased chuckle.

"Sorry …. what was that?" Having become side-tracked yet again by his sneaky boyfriend, Ianto had felt the need to apologise. "Oh …. the show? Yeah, it went really well – A complete success, I'd say," he decided brightly. "The audience? Yeah, they did. At one point I heard the person behind me use the word outstanding to describe his performance - and I know I shouldn't really be saying any of this in front of him; god knows he's big headed enough, but considering it was his first night he was genuinely brilliant. It's such a shame you couldn't be here to see it."

Having already feigned offence at Ianto's 'big headed' remark, Jack was now smiling his sincere thanks for the compliment that had followed.

Ianto's eyes shot wide open. "Really? You want me to come over there? Oh, well, that's very kind of you but I think that's something for Jack to deci … Oh …. it was his idea? Well, of course, yes; it'd be nice to meet you too, and maybe when the British public get fed up with his good looks, I could accompany him home for a short stay …."

Hearing a delighted squeak fill the air, Ianto paused to look up at Jack. The look on his face was a classic; child-like and filled with delight.

"Anyway, Gracie," Ianto sighed, feeling the time was now right to sign off, "I think I'd better hand you back to your son, he's had a little too much champagne tonight and this conversation seems to be having a very strange effect on him."

Taking two strides forward as he bade his farewell, raising his arm above his head Ianto grinned then made to smack a ridiculously cute-looking Jack with his own phone. Jack ducked with a squeal.

"Howdeeee ….. me again!" he sang having snatched hold of the cell just before it could make contact. "Yeah, I know, it's just dreamy isn't it ….. and I get to hear it every day. Just wait til you get to see him, Ma …. he's gorgeous; real handsome … and you're so gonna love his nose."

Using deliberately slow movements to take up residency on Marcel's chair, Ianto began to listen with interest and made himself comfy. Jack was still gushing out one exaggerated compliment after another about him, and following several unsuccessful tuts for the bugger to shut up, he finally gave in, deciding he'd have to suffer the rest of the embarrassing interlude in silence.

After a quick resume of his first night experience and then a gabbled catch up on how the rest of the family were doing, Jack finished his call and began to make his way over.

As he was straddled and a smirking Jack sat across his thighs, literally now face to face with his boyfriend Ianto concentrated hard to ensure that his own impassive expression should hold firm. It didn't take a genius to understand why Jack was feeling so happy right now and already feeling way beyond guilty in knowing he'd already promised more than he should, Ianto decided he wasn't about to get the man's hopes up any further.

"Sohhhhhhh," greeting Ianto with an Eskimo kiss, Jack was still looking fit to burst, "You really wanna come meet the folks?" he grinned, stupidly overjoyed and totally unsuspecting of the savage crushing his moment of joy was about to receive.

Ianto staunchly refused to return his smile. "Let's see where we stand when the time finally arrives, yeah?" was all he felt safe in offering for now.

Understandably, Jack was no longer in ecstatic mode. "I don't get it," he frowned, "Yan? …. You just told ma that you'd …"

"I _did _mean what I said back there at the party," Ianto interrupted, quickly confirming his words from earlier, "I intend to stick around and support you no matter how tough the going gets. But it's gonna be ages before you get a chance to go home, and think about it, Jack, this is only the first night of the rest of your career and already you've got a list of potential admirers lining up just waiting for the nod. How long will it be before you …."

"Okay ….." the upper body straightened - eyes hardened. "Shut the fuck up! Just stop. ….. Stop this shit right now!"

Beneath him, Ianto flinched in his seat; surprised at the amount of anger held in Jack's voice. "Look, I know you think I'm being deliberately awkward, but for my own sanity I need to keep things real, and you can't really know …"

With one deep and loud disapproving sniff, Jack's head snapped up again, this time revealing a serious expression that instantly told Ianto his mood was not for moving. "No, Ianto Jones, see, that's just it - I _'do'_ fuckin' know! So just shut the fuck up sayin' crap like this, will ya?"

Looking suddenly more frustrated than angry, Jack stared down with a shrug. "Yeah, okay, you're right in one respect - of course I'm gonna get offers, I won't deny that happens already - all the time, in fact, and, yes, I do love it … there's no point in lyin' 'bout the fact when you already know me so well. But I've had years of the opportunists; the selfish users, comin' onto me …. and my whole point, Yan, is that I don't need them. I don't need that kind of atten ….."

"Oh, come on, Jack! You can't tell me that everyone you meet is like that! And one day some stunning fucking guy is gonna catch your eye and …"

"Bullshit!"

"Bollocks to bullshit! - It's true! …. And you fucking know it! ….. You? You're gonna be a famous celebrity in no time … and me? Well,_ 'I'm'_ still gonna be 'me' … the same old common as muck Ianto Jones, showing you up everywhere you go, saying all the wrong fucking things to your celebrity friends and doing all the wrong things at parties …."

"Okay, enough." Grabbing him by the shoulders then squeezing hard, Jack gave the only man he'd truly wanted since day one a firm shake, forcing him to make eye-contact. "You still don't get it, do you …." he sighed, "I don't need anyone else; I don't '_want'_ anyone else. I want you, you idiot … and I don't care what anyone else thinks; I've been waitin' years to find someone who understands me the way you do, and first chance I get I'm gonna take you home to meet mom, dad, and Gray… and, trust me, they're gonna love you just as much as …"

Ianto kissed him.

Accepting the caress then slowly smiling into it, fully understanding of its sudden necessity, Jack began to wonder if Ianto would ever allow him to reveal how he felt about him. Whilst they were away on holiday the stubborn man had made it perfectly clear that he'd never again permit anyone to say the 'three little words' claiming that every time he'd heard them in the past, his whole world had directly gone to shit.

Making the best of his bad situation Jack immediately deepened the kiss; slowing it down, then hoping to quell the nervous tremor in Ianto's lips, he brought his hands up to frame his boyfriend's face in a silent 'I forgive you' and was relieved when two arms slipped about his waist in response.

"I should get changed - the sooner we get back to the flat the better." Jack decided, finally reversing out of the embrace with a couple of affectionate pecks.

They hugged briefly, both sorry for yet another outburst, then with Ianto trying his very best not to watch, Jack quickly slipped off his clothing and disappeared to finally take his shower.

-o-

A swift passing of the next fifteen minutes saw Jack re-emerge. With the towel in his right hand rubbing furiously at his still damp hair, he walked into the room gloriously naked and, of course, once again considering that they should be thinking about getting amorous.

Making his most monumental effort to date (one that, in secret, he'd straight away wished he'd been even just a little crap at), Ianto managed to convince Jack that they should hold fire for now – reminding him that once back at the flat they were going to round everything off in style by trying out some of their very own special brand of celebrating.

After this he'd watched with one long stare as Jack had teased him; taking things deliberately slowly as he'd pulled his new set of clothes into place. It'd been torture in more ways than one - As far as one wary agent was concerned, the West End's newest man of the moment had been spot on with his verdict; the sooner they got out of the building the better; the last thing Ianto wanted right now was for them to be spotted leaving, then for some champagne filled hopeful to delay them even further by insisting that Jack should hang around for yet another chat.

Still, on the plus side Ianto had to admit that, despite his initial fears, he'd taken part in some highly successful chats tonight, himself. Admittedly each conversation had been more about the show than anything else, but if anyone _had_ thought to enquire as to his status, he'd simply explained that as a 'friend of a friend', he was helping Jack out for a short while, just until a more notable agent that Jack felt he could trust, could be found.

Even Jerry had stood still long enough to share five minutes of his time, though, on seeing him heading over, Ianto's initial notion had been to dissuade the director by looking the other way. But just as quickly he'd reconsidered with a - 'no, fuck it – I'll just give the creep as good as I get - I won't lose my rag, I'll be polite; smile when he does - and maybe I might consider leaving the mullering of the bastard's bones for another day'.

As it happened, Jerry had been sweetness and light personified, which had left Ianto feeling even more unsettled than usual. He couldn't deny that he'd always be looking for a reason to hate the man and would never trust him no matter how many times that insipid smile was aimed in his direction, or how often the slime-ball grasped his shoulder in a public show of reassurance.

He'd be lying, though, if he were to say that his experience with Jack's boss tonight hadn't been just a little gratifying; the best part being when Tom had strolled over - Addressing himself and Jerry, plus the few others that had recently chosen to join their group, the dancer had announced smugly that he'd been keeping a careful eye on Jack and in taking care of him further, would be driving him home after the event.

'_Yeah, right, over my fucking dead body, mate'_, was the phrase that had instantly come to mind, and on hearing the Welsh kid stood next to him respond that - no, tonight it would, in fact, be Ianto Jones, himself, driving the star back to Hammersmith - Jerry had simply smiled at his choreographer's angry expression then nodded his complete approval of the plan, despite knowing that Ianto Jones didn't own a car in the first place and in reality would be unable to drive anybody anywhere.

As the dancer had skulked away, the Cambridge Theatre's running total had been left standing at 'Jones the Bastard' ….. 2 points / 'Tom the Prick' … zero, and that rewarding fact had very nearly been the best part of Ianto's entire evening.

-o-

Leaving Jack collecting his personal bits together, Ianto dived into the en-suite to use the loo, then glad to be escaping the theatre at last he stepped back out into the dressing room with a very relieved, "Okay, let's get the fuck out of h ….."

In the time it'd taken him to pee then wash and dry his hands Jack had managed to divest himself of footwear, jeans, t-shirt plus underwear, and currently leaning against the wall opposite, his latest ensemble appeared to consist of a black leather jacket.

And nothing else.

"Oh, very smooth ….. you sneaky bastard." Ianto managed to croak out, his eyes widening as he started from the floor up.

His gaze made it only as far as the muscular, tanned thighs before he started to feel the inevitable twinge

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Willpower?

Yeah …. he could remember a time when he'd actually possessed a _monumental_ amount of willpower. It'd run straight through his core, steadfast and true, solid and unmovable ….. Then fucking Jack 'the sex god' Harkness had walked in through his front door.

Unfortunately (for him - not for Jack), since then his once renowned show of Celtic restraint had been largely non-existent.

And tonight was proving no exception.

"F – ughhhhh -ck!"

A grunt was forced from his lungs, and as his left forearm, then elbow, bit into the wall he slid his right palm sideways for extra balance.

Willpower? Who'd want fucking willpower when the alternative meant you could experience this; the joy of having your arse reamed by the hottest guy on the entire planet?

Surprisingly they'd remembered to check the lock on the door and were also being mindful to keep all noise to a minimum, but as the fingers digging into his right hip slipped forward to squeeze hard around his cock, Ianto struggled to stifle his loudest moan yet. A leather clad arm was sat at diagonals across his chest - It tensed against him and suddenly Jack's whole weight was pushing him over; forcing his forehead onto the wall.

Ianto gasped, drawing in a surprised breath. A blast of hot air had found his right ear and as the desperate man hugging him close from behind began to thrust in as deeply as their new position would allow, Ianto jutted his arse out, gladly accepting each stroke. He loved the way that Jack always held him so tightly; loved knowing that the man needed him so badly. The fingers around him began to move in time. Giving in to the new sensation he soon found himself panting loudly.

Quickies?

God did he love quickies - Your best pair of jeans and kecks pooling around one ankle, shirt hastily removed to prevent the giveaway creasing, a frantic searching of all pockets until the necessary could be found ….. That's what real fucking was about - Lips bruised by savage, urgent kisses, skin tingling as hot hands slid over your body, then a cock-throbbing, rampant and exhilarating five minute shag that left you breathless; with your heart threatening to burst through your chest and your legs bonelessly refusing to support you.

You really hadn't lived 'til you'd had one of those.

He arched up a little, changing the angle. The cock inside him sank deeper and he groaned out his lover's name in thanks, the noise a noticeable change to the small keening sounds he'd previously been giving. He was now supporting the whole of Jack's weight, and hitching up into him with short, sharp thrusts, his boyfriend's entire body was pressing onto him. It was hot, and intimate, and it was clear from the lack of conversation that, deep down, this'd been a much needed fuck on both parts.

Suddenly Jack's teeth were nipping at his ear, then they dropped lower to sink into his collarbone and the man doing all the hard work gave a frustrated whine. The nip was pain and pleasure combined and as his cock automatically grew even harder; throbbing eagerly through Jack's fingers, Ianto gave a loud gasp of delight. Obediently those same fingers tightened further, and dragging another groan from him they began to flick faster as Jack tried to keep an even pace.

Four strokes, five strokes, six strokes – distracted by the feeling of Ianto's ass squeezing around him, Jack was doing his best to coordinate. Still rocking heavily onto and into his boyfriend he was now more determined than ever to keep up the pace and slipping his slicked palm up and down the soft, silky flesh of Ianto's cock he began to whisper how much he loved it, sighed that he wished the hard length was filling him right now and begged his boyfriend to spill through his fingers when he came.

Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds; Jack's gasping was sounding painful, the choked bursts of air leaving the back of his throat a hint at how close he was getting.

He picked up the pace. Over and over, every thrust was sending Ianto rocking onto the wall. Bracing himself with both palms then pushing himself away from it, eyes closed, Ianto tipped his head back. "Fuck me. Fuck me you … Oh, yeah ….. fuck ... Jack! … so fuck ….. so fucking niiiiiiiiiiii…."

Wanting to hear the sigh, Jack had deliberately kissed Ianto's neck, and now thumbing the slit of his boyfriend's twitching cock he was smoothing the latest bubble of pre-cum around in circles.

Ianto bit back a groan as his balls tightened and cock strained towards Jack's soft touch. All he wanted was for Jack to make him come, the man knew how to 'tease-then please' better than anyone he'd known before – and although it might take a bit longer to get there, he would always admit that coming was always so much more powerful when somebody else was making it happen.

Back to keeping rhythm, stroking gently with his right hand; chest hot and sweaty, Jack was slowly sliding up …. and then down, over Ianto's back. This change in tempo, the new gentle hitch and twist, was slowly but surely bringing him a step closer to what he needed most right now. The slow dragging sensation of burying himself in Ianto's tight heat was sending wave after wave of pleasure through his groin. It wouldn't be long now.

Leaning his head to one side, Ianto rested his cheek against Jack's; going with the flow as the face beneath his own slowly nudged him back and forth. The sculpted chest behind him, its fine film of sweat deliciously slippery against his body, felt divine as they slid together. This was a dirty shag, the suggestive words now leaving Jack's mouth were pure filth; the man was born to fuck ass. Oh, but, hold on …. no, of course …. it wasn't Jack, was it …. This was Danny Zuko.

Danny Zuko was fucking his hard T Bird cock into him.

As a wave of arousal rushed through him, Ianto felt convinced that he was about to pass out, and with a new image set firmly inside his head he surged toward the finishing line; his cock straining hard as he begged the panting man behind to fuck him harder and faster.

It was all too much. The smell of leather was slowly intoxicating him, and the metallic rasping of zipper on bare skin remained a constant reminder that Jack was still wearing that fucking jacket.

Forehead finding the wall once more, Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine how desperate the pair of them must be looking right now - Jack rutting slowly up into him; himself grinding back, trying to keep pace with Jack's changes in tempo.

Craning his neck he managed to find the mirror on the wall behind, and catching sight of their coupled forms he watched as tanned, firm cheeks peeking teasingly out from beneath a shock of black leather, started to buck angrily.

Groaning as Jack sank deep and deeper again inside him, he wiggled his arse, hoping, each time, to help Jack find the optimum spot.

More seconds passed. Ianto's cock was aching with the need to come. Catching him out, the arm around him suddenly hugged tighter and Jack began to hitch his hardest yet. The groan that left Ianto was deep and long.

They were both so close. Jack was now grunting with every lunge, his tempo becoming unsteady as he grew ever closer to spilling. As muscles flexed then released, skin sliding against skin, both men began to twitch and tremble.

And as far as magical moments went, this particular one was all over bar the shouting.

A very quick – quickie, indeed.

Thrusts now coming deep and savage ….. a high pitched whimper of desperation escaped Jack … and the stroking of his boyfriend's cock began to falter.

"Jack … no ….. please …. Oh, god, no please don't stop now. Fuck! Don't ….. oh no, Jack, I'm there ….. I'm nearly there …. just keep going … please …."

As Jack deliberately slowed his thrusts to concentrate on the matter in hand, Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and his body soon began to twitch and tremble in Jack's arms. Welsh heat began to pool and with every nerve end tingling, a coursing bloodstream sped in a southerly direction, sending Ianto light-headed.

In no time at all, his aching balls were travelling north. He heard his own ragged voice begging for deeper thrusts and then he was there, mouth opening to scream silently as his cock bucked through Jack's fist and line after line of thick cum began to shoot out, covering Jack's fingers on its way to finding the wall ahead.

Slamming in once more - over the top of Ianto's loud and desperate gasping, Jack could also be heard losing not only the battle to resist but also the battle to remain discreet. Both arms now crossing over Ianto's chest, he steadied himself then fucked up into his boyfriend as hard as he could. Eyes screwing up tightly he gave a high pitched growl of frustration, which in turn prompted the volley of five sharp thrusts he now knew was all he'd need to send him over the edge.

Beginning to tremble uncontrollably, and needing to hold himself in place, Jack dropped his arms lower to clench tightly around his boyfriend's waist. A second later his arse bucked once - twice, then sinking his teeth into Ianto's shoulder, Jack unloaded with a choked sob.

And sniffing in some very necessary deep breaths; palms still pressing onto the wall to support them both ….. Ianto gave a smile …. …. and seriously considered leaving the mess for somebody else to find.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

It was already the second night in, which meant that this was the third of Jack's performances. And with the new star himself performing his heart out for the finale, Ianto as per usual was in something of a world of his own. His eyes were trained on Jack's lips, staring intently as they moved. Less than twelve hours ago, those luscious lips had been gently sliding their way up and down this particular audience member's member, though unfortunately, that was just about all that had happened.

After their impromptu performance in Jack's dressing room the night before, any further activities had been rescheduled for the following morning, but eager to conserve his energy for the matinee, Danny Zuko had awoken with the offer of a quick blowjob as a compromise.

Ianto had been a little disappointed, naturally, but hadn't complained about the toe-tingling end result, he could appreciate why Jack might still be tired; it'd been getting on for one a.m. by the time they made it back to Hammersmith.

Not wanting to give his address away, Jack had asked the cabbie to drop them off outside the tube station instead. Already tired for more than one reason, Ianto had been all set to complain about the fact, but when Jack pointed out that it was dark, and that they could safely walk along holding hands, suddenly the prospect of a slow amble back had seemed much more appealing.

-o-

Looking around at this evening's captivated capacity audience Ianto couldn't help but wonder how they might react on learning the real truth of it all. There'd be several envious reactions, undoubtedly, and, yes, maybe some would feel a certain amount of resentment towards him; Jack's boyfriend. But in this day and age, how many of them would actually be dissuaded because their new idol preferred to share his body with a man?

Knowing that the whistle wasn't his to blow, and already resigned to keeping things quiet for Jack's sake, Ianto returned his full attention to the final bows and smiled proudly as, yet again, his boyfriend accepted the loudest cheer.

-o-

.

.

.

-o-

So, another show had ended, and that was now three successful outings for the new Danny Zuko, and Jack had yet another performance under his belt to feel proud of.

Fully changed and de-panned, he was no longer orange and Ianto was currently watching on with an air of fond awe as the performer carried out the final touches to his nice, new fresh and clean appearance.

A light tap on the dressing room door interrupted his enjoyment. "Why hello there, Sexy Sally ….. long-time no see." He grinned, looking back over one shoulder.

As Ianto followed his joyful cry with a few hurried steps in the younger man's direction; looking in the mirror to apply a few finishing touches with some hair gel, Jack was scowling. The reflection of both men was causing an uncontrollable wave of jealousy to surge through him. With his brows crowding above his eyes he was observing just how pleased the young theatre-hand seemed to see Ianto in return.

Using tightly pinched fingertips Jack began to pull his fringe into fashionable spikes. The two men behind him were shaking hands.

Shaking hands was good. Shaking hands was okay.

They hugged.

A hard stare was sent out through setting bangs. Hugging was most definitely_ not_ good.

Desperate to bring the situation to an end and snatching out for his cell, adopting an air of disinterest as the two men behind him began to converse excitedly, Jack left his chair with a bounce; suddenly eager to go.

"You ready?" he chirruped as light-heartedly as he could, determined to interrupt their over-friendly moment in the least noticeable way possible.

"Yeah." Ianto agreed absently, almost grudgingly managing to slot the disengaged reply into his already flowing moment of banter.

Realising he'd been barely acknowledged, Jack bristled as beautifully as he could. "Okay then!" he smiled, meaning a more definite – I'm ready when you are.

That didn't work either - Ianto's mind was apparently still elsewhere.

He tried something else.

"Hey, Marchie," he interrupted, being deliberately loud as he aimed his diversionary tactics, this time, at problem number two, "I'm sure someone said Big Barry was shoutin' for you. Somethin' 'bout moving a piece of scenery before tomorrow's matinee. Did he find you already, or should you be someplace else right now?"

Leaving the room, he made a point of nudging into the cute young theatre-hand sending him into a backward stumble and therefore giving him no option other than to reverse out of the room at the same time.

"Let's go." Jack announced firmly, looking back, then getting a tight grip around one bicep he began to drag a momentarily confused Ianto Jones right along with him.

As March waved, ambling off in one direction, and he and Jack went the other, approaching the stage door Ianto stomped to a halt. "What the '_fuck'_ was all that about?" His stare loaded, it was brimming with the hint that he was not about to take another step unless he received something bordering on an acceptable explanation.

The stare had been a waste of time, because Jack either couldn't, or wouldn't, look at him and as his angry boyfriend stormed on ahead, Ianto had no option but to follow.

"Jack!" he yelled, charging out through the stage door behind the man.

"What?"

Realising he was sounding irritated, Jack quickly changed his mood and apologised as he collided with a couple of fans still waiting in the hope of catching a moment with him.

After the obligatory knee weakening smile and some autographs, he waited until the two girls had started back up the side road before turning back to Ianto. "D'you wanna go grab somethin' to eat? I'm not sure I can face anything this late, but if you're hungry I don't mind stoppin' somewhere on the way back." The forced smile wouldn't have fooled anybody. Neither would the abrupt change of subject.

Determined not to let him off the hook just like that, Ianto chose to talk as they walked.

"So, come on, then, what's your problem with March?"

With a huff Jack upped his pace and once more stormed on ahead. The silence he left in his wake was very telling.

"My guess," Ianto grinned at volume, picking up his own pace in order to play catch up, "Is that he's either recently knocked you back, or it's you that knocked him back ….. and you're now worried he's not going to keep your little secret. Or perhaps …" matching Jack stride for stride he lifted one forefinger into the air studiously, "Of course, you could just be looking out for me - maybe you know he has a discharge, you know – a dose of the clap or something."

Jack looked away, tutting loudly at the inappropriate comment.

Ianto swallowed a laugh. "My favourite explanation though? It's that you're jealous, Jack."

A statement like that was always going to illicit a memorable response of some kind and, sure enough, Jack rounded on him, his face a mixture of anger and humiliation. "Am not jealous!" he snarled, indignant and stroppy-youth like. "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to hang around with him, that's all."

Ianto set off again, giving the walking and talking idea another try. "Why? Come on, give me one good reason." he insisted before deciding, "Actually, no, don't bother; it'll be bullshit whatever it is. And anyway, I happen to think he's really nice. I got on really well with him that night at Tit-head's place."

With Jack forcing a derisory burst of air out through his nose, Ianto found himself recalling how cute young Sally had actually looked that night. Clear hazel eyes, perfect skin, fringe teasing down into those same beautiful eyes … he'd been totally swept of his feet by the delightfully feminine features. March had actually looked so pretty that he'd almost convinced this normally clued up Welshman that his name was really Sally.

"Well, yeah. Exactly, there ya go! That's ma whole point!"

Urgently cutting into Ianto's thoughts, as if the answer he'd been looking for had suddenly come to mind, Jack's exclamation had been noticeably loud. "He was there the whole night, which means he probably knows what you were gettin' up to …." He lowered his voice to a disgruntled mumble, "… outside and upstairs ….. And now he's assuming you're, er …."

As he paused, Ianto guessed that Jack had been about to say something derogatory about him and with the man standing there wide-eyed, staring anxiously in his direction, he could tell that he was scrabbling around inside his head for the right word.

"Accessible." was all Jack could come up with on the quick.

Naturally, Ianto's brows flew skyward. "Accessible?" his arms knotted in front of him. "Fucking accessible? Are you sure, you wanker?"

Looking away from the rueful look forming, he laughed, incredulous, then turned back again. "Fucking accessible? What's that then, Jack? A polite way of saying I fuck anything that breathes?"

Jack had already turned away and was walking off to hide his features.

"Well, you know what they say, Yan ….. if the cap fits ….." he snarled spitefully and in the process managed to cover up his real feelings of devastation in the worst possible way.

Open mouthed Ianto stood there dismayed; after just having spent the most wonderful week at Jack's apartment, laughing and loving - here they were, off with another heated disagreement – it was beginning to get just like old times.

Jack was already in the process of turning back, the enormity of his regret palpable, but sadly for him, his wounded 'accessible' boyfriend was well beyond giving him the chance to apologise.

"Thanks." was all Ianto said before spinning on his heels and storming off in the opposite direction.

"Yaaaaan."

Ignoring the plaintive cry, Ianto carried on walking.

"Yaaaan? Hey c'mon, hold up. Whoa, stop right there." Chasing up from behind, Jack grabbed hold of one arm and brought Ianto to a juddering halt. As he took a deep breath in preparation his shoulders had already sagged as low as they could go. "Okay, okay, yes, you're right," he admitted, "I'm jealous …. and I'm scared ….. and I'm sorry for what I just said; I didn't mean it."

Ianto nodded, having guessed as much, and readily accepted the apology, but he'd already decided that was all he was going to allow the thoughtless wanker for now; still determined to keep his own feelings on the subject to himself.

"I can't explain it," Jack sighed, realising he still had a lot of humble pie to get through, "I just get so jealous sometimes that all of a sudden there's this mist in front of my eyes and before I know it I've said or done something totally stupid - and Yan, I mean it, I really am sorry." he whispered, closing his eyes as, true performer that he was, he dramatically looked away.

Greeted with silence, he instantly cottoned on that if he'd been hoping for some form of forgiveness, it wasn't gonna happen just yet, and with Ianto still refusing to acknowledge his explanation in any way, he turned back to study some impassive features for a clue.

It wouldn't have surprised Jack to see a smile sitting there, mocking him for feeling so insecure. Even a flash of anger at this, his latest of stupid remarks, would've been justified.

A look did appear on the face opposite, but it was in no way relating to any of the emotions he'd been expecting, because worried and confused was all Ianto seemed to be right now.

"I've seen you get angry like this before." he reminded Jack. "We were at yours. I got a text, remember? And you sussed that I was going to be meeting up with Dixie the following night."

With Jack looking narrow-eyed at him, clearly unhappy that he'd chosen to refer to that particular embarrassing episode as an example, Ianto's pointed stare was telling of only worse to come. "Look," he said flatly, "I've already accepted that from now on you're gonna have to approve of anyone I wanna play with, but is this situation going to occur every time I decide I fancy someone else - fancy a bit of no strings fun? Are you gonna get jealous like this every time I just look at another guy?"

From his expression, it was clear that Jack had started to panic. "Yan, however you wanna do this …. I'll make it work; I just wanna make you happy."

"And I really wish you could, because …"

About to say 'I think I might be falling for you', Ianto swallowed his words, pulling both himself and the sentence up short.

"Because what?"

"Doesn't matter." saw Ianto bring about an abrupt end to that near miss.

"So, okay, I'm a bit confused," admitted Jack, "We've established that you want this to remain as an open relationship, and that I'm just gonna have to accept things for now …"

"Oh, don't say it like that," Ianto grumbled at him interrupting and wishing more than anything that he didn't feel the need to protect himself like this, "It's not as if you're gonna sit around waiting for me every time you fancy a shag yourself, is it?"

A forced grin appeared. "I think we both know the answer to that one!" Jack joked just a little too forcibly while not actually answering the question at all.

"And it's just sex, remember?" Ianto encouraged regardless. "Even if most occasions are going to have to be a threesome, just to put your mind at rest."

"Yeeeeeah," Jack agreed quietly, but sensing defeat he found himself wanting to admit to how he was really feeling. "I … I just ….." he stumbled out.

Ianto sighed through his half-smile. "Come on, spit it out, if tonight is where we're supposed to do the 'deep and meaningful' then we might as well deal the whole deck and get it over and done with – what else is on your mind?"

"I feel like the last eight weeks have been a total waste of time; like I've been on the longest journey of my life and made it to the end without having achieved anythin'. I've been runnin' round in circles tryin'a catch up with you ….. but I'll never be able to run fast enough …. will I, Ianto Jones."

"Jack, I'm not saying never …." and deep down he knew he meant that, being with Jack completely- mind body and soul, was all he could think about having most days, "... Just that right now forever is a dream that I'm still struggling to believe I'll ever be allowed."

His hands coming out of his jacket pockets, Ianto took a step closer. He checked left then right to make sure they were in no danger of being spotted then closed the gap.

"Come here." he pulled Jack into a comforting hold. "I'm sorry for deliberately teasing you with March and ….. at the chance of me sounding a total sap again ….. don't ever doubt that I want this just as much as you do. I just need time to get used to the idea of being with someone like …. …. you."

"Okay," Jack sighed, reluctantly breaking the embrace, "We'll play it your way for now. In fact, with my track record, when it comes to being exclusive I'm the last person that should be commenting on whether it's right to keep things casual or not. But I'm not one hundred per cent about this, Yan. I'm only going along with this 'non- exclusive' thing of yours because I believe you really do want somethin' more in the long run. So, if the opportunity presents itself, and it's certain not to incur any security issues for us, then, just for the time being, I'm okay with this being an open relationship."

"So, where are we? Are we okay?"

"Yep, we're okay."

"And I can fuck Sally?"

"No! You can't fuck friggin' Sally!"

"Why not?

Jack reigned it back in for both their sakes. "Because I can see he's sweet on you." he admitted in a more humble voice. "And I'm not prepared to take a chance on you gettin' sweet on him ….. Okay?"

"Is this the whole jealousy thing again?"

"No, Ianto Jones, this is me layin' claim to what's now mine … so that means only fuckin' with other guys, and nothin' else …. no developin' feelings for anyone … Oh, and no kissin' on the mouth."

"Please tell me you're joking about the no mouths rule." Ianto's own mouth dropped open.

"I'm jokin' 'bout the no mouths rule." Laughing as he turned away, Jack decided it was time to carry on with their journey home.

"Okay," Ianto frowned jokily, making strides to catch up, "So Sally's off limits. But I hope you realise that means you have to steer clear of him as well."

Nose crinkling, Jack shook his head. "Not my type. Nowadays I make a conscious effort to avoid any guy that's prettier than me."

"Is that what you're doing with me then? You don't find me pretty so I'm therefore not a threat to your ego?"

Jack's head snapped around; horrified. "No! I only meant ….."

One huge sigh, an eye-roll then shake of the head was sent in return. "I'm fucking joking you idiot! I know damn well I'm not pretty … and I'm quite happy being -'not-pretty' –thanks – I prefer to just look at pretty guys, that's it."

An exasperated sigh leaving him, Jack was looking as if the long day had finally caught up with him, "Shall we just call this one a truce," he suggested, "And go back to see if Maria's got any left-overs we can snaffle?"

Nodding, Ianto sighed at the hint that normality might finally be returning. "Best idea you've had all night, Zuko, but after eating I really should think about getting my head down …. seeing as I need all the beauty sleep I can get."

With his boyfriend 'of sorts' now grinning at him, Jack scowled ... pushed him into the closest puddle …. ….. then ran on ahead.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

.

.

.

tbc.


	6. Reviewing The Situation

Chapter Six

-o-

-o-

Reviewing the Situation

-o-

-o-

Hearing the front door click open; hair still dripping wet, Jack's head appeared from inside the bathroom. "Hey ….. did you find it?"

Back from his trip to the shops and totally engrossed in what the first of many newspapers had to say, stepping over the threshold Ianto was already too absorbed to notice anything other than the daily headlines, so the reply that Jack had been hoping for was remaining noticeably absent.

"Yan?"

Deciding he might stand a better chance if more than just his handsome mug was on view, curling the whole of his naked top half around the doorframe, Jack tried again. "Did y …"

Coming to an abrupt halt, and with his bottom lip protruding sufficiently, he chuckled before blowing a noisy burst of air up at the latest drip of water to land on the tip of his nose.

Across the room, eyes trailing left - right - left – right, gingerly angling himself back onto the front door to close it, Ianto was still blissfully unaware of how hot Jack was managing to look at nine thirty in the morning, "Did you know …." he began to question brightly; his usual dulcet Welsh tones uncharacteristically sing-song in nature, "That by the year twenty thirty, the expected population of planet Earth will be …"

"Okay Yan? Exactly how much of a damn d'ya think I might be givin' about the planet _or_ it's friggin' population right now?"

Hands settling on his hips, and with various bits of him swinging mesmerisingly from side to side, feeling the need to interrupt, Jack had propelled himself into full view. On realising he was still being ignored, his usual sulky expression made an appearance. "I'll have you know," he continued pointedly, his frown deepening, "That there are far bigger issues goin' on here than just that heap a crap you're readin' over there!"

Pissy look firmly in place, he snapped his head to one side with attitude, as if doing so might attract a little more interest from his supposedly biggest fan, "My entire career could be hangin' on the outcome of this _one_ opinion," he told Ianto, brows lifting higher to match his patronising tone, "And as I have no nails left to chew on right now, could you please just tell me … …."

He paused thinking it would give Ianto the chance to acknowledge him with a concerned glance.

The concerned glance didn't come. "Ianto!" he snapped angrily, using the more formal version of the name to get his point across, "Did you find her review or not?"

With not even the merest hint of an expression forming, and abandoning the report he'd 'til this point been reading, Ianto peered disdainfully over to his left. Jack was, of course, referring to the limpet-like, legs up to her armpits reporter from Friday night and, yes, as promised her review had been included in Monday's first edition. But as Jack's agent, Ianto had already decided that even if the man of his dreams _was_ standing there tantalisingly naked, he'd be damned if he was going to jump on demand for the git, especially as he was insisting on showing off like a diva only four shows in.

The unpleasant interlude was actually bugging him for more than just the obvious reasons: Just a short while ago, he'd left Jack's flat on a cushion of air, not bothered in the slightest at how soppy he was feeling, or how cringingly sad his dreamy smile must be making him look. When he'd opened his eyes this morning, the first thing he'd seen was Jack lying there next to him. On his back, with one arm thrown above his head and a crisp white sheet covering his tanned body from the hips down, the sight had taken Ianto's breath away.

He'd lain there for a good ten minutes just staring at his boyfriend, studying his lips, his lashes, that jaw-line and the methodical rise and fall of his toned chest.

The man was perfect.

And there was no way he would ever grow tired of looking at him. It didn't matter, either, that they'd done nothing but sleep for yet another night in a row. It was being with Jack, just the being able to lie here next to him, that was important.

At one point tears had actually pricked at his eyes, and it had suddenly dawned on him how lucky he was. But it was the tight twisting feeling in the middle of his chest that had really given the game away; there was no denying it any longer - he really had fallen hard for Jack – and it was the best feeling he'd ever known.

Waking the man with a soft kiss he'd announced that he was about to take a shower and was then going to shoot off to find the nearest newsagent.

In a beat, all arms and legs, Jack had been sleepily all over him, not wanting him to get out of bed, insisting that they should just cuddle for a while … ….. And he'd let Jack have his way, because a cuddle was just what he'd been needing himself.

He'd gone on to conclude that he man was turning him into a hopeless romantic - and for the first time in his life, the notion didn't seem to bother him at all.

But, now, here he was, back from his trip and feeling pissed beyond measure that Jack had gone and ruined his good mood for him.

After a moment's consideration, and refusing point blank to be beaten down; not even by the expectant stare now being sent his way, one head-strong agent/paper boy pushed himself off of the front door and began to wander over to the kitchen. "Get dried off, Jack," sighing, he began to circumnavigate the first of two sofas, "Lose the attitude and _then_ I might consider reading out what I've found so far." he bartered, adding rather generously, "Over coffee and croissants if you behave yourself from now on."

Finally spotting the carrier from his local bakery swinging temptingly below the pile of dailies, with his most-practiced apologetic smile taking up residency, Jack disappeared back into the bathroom.

-o-

-o-

-o-

The aroma of freshly percolated coffee saw Hammersmith's answer to John Travolta reappear in a far more acceptable mood, and aware that he was still on parole Jack was consciously sipping, not slurping, his drink.

"We'll have to wait 'til the end of the week to find out what The Stage, thought." he told Ianto who was in the process of crossing one leg over the other to create a make-shift lectern for a newspaper to rest on. Carefully placing his mug back down in front of him, "That's if anybody who contributes each week bothered coming along to check me out, of course." Jack added sullenly, suddenly full of demoralising doom and gloom.

"Pessimist," Ianto told him with something of a lisp going on, and hiding his growing smile behind his own mug he watched Jack rip into the first of his croissants then slather it with a generous helping of low fat spread and raspberry jam before grinning around the first bite.

As far as his own breakfast was concerned, the single baked to perfection crescent moon sitting on Ianto's plate was there purely as a challenge. Determined not to give in to temptation, over the past few days he'd been making a concerted effort in cutting down on the carbs again, and currently taking a mindful sip of his black with no sugar, he reminded himself that he now had a much more important reason to maintain his physique.

They were only three days into the run, but already in the eyes of several people on the circuit he was now regarded as Jack's London agent, and as such he felt obliged to play the part properly. With him being in the public eye every time he hit the West End, not only did his future conduct have to be carefully monitored, but his appearance also needed to come up to scratch. If anything, how he looked was going to be more of an issue than his inability to keep his thoughts to himself - the last thing he wanted was to get caught on the hop by any paparazzi zoom lenses. If the tabloids got wind of the fact that he was connected to Jack in some way, he could find himself being pursued for a snippet or two of gossip, and at any time this could result in him being unwittingly captured on film.

Another likely photo op would almost certainly be when he and Jack were entering or leaving the theatre together. Other than that, he could easily be photographed on his own; incidentally or as part of a crowd, with his image from then on available to be selected as an addition to some embarrassing caption.

-o-

Sensing Jack's growing urgency, grasping his mug awkwardly in his left hand Ianto used his other to whip each page over with a rustling flourish.

Sat at diagonals across from him, and balanced as far forward on his seat as he could get, Jack was still munching away, but in leaning forward to peer over the top of the pages he was also doing his best to read the darker printed headlines upside down.

"Enthinnnettt?" he asked through a mouthful of crumbly flakes, completely unaware that his boyfriend had already located the appropriate page and was sadistically stalling for the very simple reason that he just ... could.

Ianto digested the masticated query with an uncommitted, "Hmmm," and peering over the top of the paper found, not all that surprisingly, that there was more breakfast on Jack's chin than there was on his plate.

With a sigh he shook his head at how adorable the fool could look in any situation then returned to his perusing. "Ah, here we go …" he smiled, sitting up with an excited fidget just for Jack's benefit.

"Oh god." With a loud groan, Jack quickly pushed his plate over to one side, then lowered his arms, then his head, onto the table; cocooning his food smeared face as he did. "I'm not sure I can face this after all." he muffled out quietly.

No reassuring reply was forthcoming, and looking up a few seconds later Jack found that Ianto was already heavily engrossed in reading the article in silence all to himself.

"Well?" he demanded anxiously.

Ianto gave it a couple more seconds then looked up at him. "Well what?" he asked, trying his hardest not to laugh, "I thought you just said you couldn't face hearing it?"

Pulling his best - 'oh _yeah, very funny' - _face, "Just tell me - Am I gonna like what she's said or not?" Jack whined, his features immediately wincing in preparation.

"Well, look at this way," Ianto told him, tone commiserating, "In your line of work they do say that any publicity is good publicity, don't they?"

Face disappearing from view again; his forehead finding his forearms, Jack slumped back down onto the table. "She hated me …. ….. didn't she."

"How about I just read it to you?" Ianto suggested, no longer able to keep the sound of satisfied amusement from his voice, "Then you can decide for yourself."

Jack's head briefly shot up to find a satisfied grin being aimed at him. "Okay … I'm ready."

Ianto just smiled teasingly at him.

Jack gave a terrified whimper before disappearing from view again. "Let's just get this over and done with." he mumbled.

Ianto cleared his throat and looked down to find his place. "Okay, are you sitting comfortably? Because for your delectation, today, Mr Harkness, we have the official review from one Ms. Jossinta Partridge."

He paused briefly, clearing his throat for one final time. "Okay, here goes – And I quote:

_Last Friday_ _evening I was invited to pay a visit to the elegant, if delightfully bijou, Cambridge Theatre where the most lauded of musicals, Grease, has been enjoying something of an up and down run of late. And the reason for my invite? To take a peek at the show's latest find: The new Danny to Amanda Tillingbeck's Sandy."_

Ianto raised his eyes to find that Jack now had his feet up on the chair and was hunched in on himself, foetus-like. Heels tucking into his bum, arms wrapped around his shins and head resting on his knees, he appeared to be listening with a dread-filled silence.

Ianto smiled affectionately at the sight then continued to read animatedly; even adding the odd sound, here and there, of exclamation.

"_Well, all I can say is ….. What a transformation! The electric atmosphere is once more back to that very pleasing snap, crackle and pop of old! With this new boy's arrival the whole cast seems to have been given a new lease of life. The entire place, the audience especially, was alive with excitement ….. And it was all because of the charismatic newbie up there on that stage." _

Ianto paused to nod proudly in agreement then grinned before carrying on.

"_Also making a welcome return was the dancing in the aisles and I have to say that, overall, I was treated to the best showing of this classic that I've seen in ages. _

_And you'd think that would be enough surprises for one evening, wouldn't you? But, no …. After a tumultuous curtain call that seemed to go on forever, I nipped backstage and was not only_ _invited to join in with the first night celebrations, but was also allowed a few words with the man of the moment - Jack Harkness, himself, and believe me, ladies, when I say - what a treat that was!"_

Peering up, Ianto began to laugh quietly at the scene greeting him. Buried in the midst of Jack's knees, there was a definite smile beginning to form.

His heart jumping happily at the sight, Ianto relocated his place on the page and continued.

"_The first thing you notice about this cutie is his smile, and I challenge anyone to remain critical of the man after finding themselves on the receiving end of it. Every time it appeared I found myself becoming distracted, and let me make myself clear, I am not normally a woman to be easily swayed. _

_I did_ _manage, however, to congratulate him on his performance and remained lucid long enough to notice that beyond those boyish good looks he is also charming, totally unaffected, affable to a fault and has what can only be classed as a very, very cheeky sense of humour. Need I go on? _

_Ah, of course, silly me! I_ _almost forgot; the show itself! I suppose I really should make mention of his performance as Danny Zuko; after all, that was my main reason for being at the Cambridge in the first place._

_Well without any hesitation I can confirm that, having appraised him with an already critical eye, this young man handled the entire show with a sense of ease and professionalism that you would not normally expect from an opening night. Each time he found centre stage I found myself studying the audience's reaction and, unsurprisingly, they were just as captivated as I by the new boy. His stage presence alone seems to draw you in, makes you 'want' to watch him, and because of that you can't help but 'want' to like him. _

_Of course, it helps that he's ridiculously good looking, but not only that; his voice is refreshingly pure, and with even the highest of notes handled with total ease his delivery of each song was a genuine treat for the ears._

_I shall finish, readers, by predicting that this young man is destined for much greater things, and, trust me, you might have read about him here first, but you have definitely NOT heard the last of Jack Harkness. _

_Young girls everywhere? Get ready to greet your latest idol - Make a space on that bedroom wall of yours because pretty soon this poster boy is going to be popping up all over the place, I can guarantee it, and I just know that I shall be catching his performance again before this run finishes - May I suggest that you all make sure to book your seats too!"_

-o—o-

Thrown by the surprising lack of jubilant whoops and shouts of joy, both curious and concerned, Ianto slowly lifted his gaze.

Jack was crying, weeping quietly onto his knees.

Launching the opened newspaper at the table, scraping his chair in closer then leaning forward, Ianto wrapped his arms around his 'utterly perfect' and 'very talented' boyfriend. Feet finding the floor, Jack turned into the embrace, gratefully hugging back as his face found the nape of Ianto's neck.

Shushing as he rocked them both to and fro, Ianto let Jack sob it out with what he'd already assumed was relief. It seemed that the build-up of tension plus Jack's overwrought emotions had left the new star teetering very close to the edge, and that this particular moment had just been waiting to happen.

"She loved the show, Jack." he congratulated, "And more importantly, she loved '_you'_." He pressed his lips firmly to Jack's cheek, and beginning to hug him again he hooked his chin back over one heaving shoulder. "They all loved it, you daft sod; everyone loved the performance '_and_' you_._" he comforted. "I've been watching the audiences myself, Jack, and the reaction to all four shows has been exactly the same."

Jack pulled back, sniffing noisily and cuffied his nose with a bare wrist. As expected, the move incited an eye-roll, though the accompanying tut sounded more amused than anything.

"Oh, you are one disgusting fucking… ugh … hold on a mo." Laughing as he reached over from where he was sitting, Ianto managed to hook his fingertips into a metal base, then dragging the spool of paper towel over the edge of the counter he tore off a few sheets. "Here, blow." he instructed, handing them over.

"Thanks." Jack did so, deliberately noisily, and with his very own 'daft sod' starting to laugh through his tears, Ianto gently punched him on one shoulder. "Do you want me to see if I can find anything in these others?" he offered, nodding at the untouched pile of papers still awaiting his attention, "Or have you heard enough for now?"

The West End's newest star let out a shuddering breath. "I'm not sure to be honest."

Ianto gave him a moment, rubbing a comforting hand up and down one arm. Jack smiled gratefully then pursed his lips in a silent kiss. Laughing softly, Ianto leaned in for a peck.

As they separated then grinned and laughed at each other it seemed to Ianto that Jack might have recovered a little, but with features suddenly creasing, he was off again.

Wiping at his eyes he gave a loud sniff. "God, Yan ….. I'm sorry. You must think I'm such an idiot ... but I've been so worried ….."

"It's okay; I know you have. But you've done it Jack, you're on your way- Everything's gonna be okay," Ianto told him, brushing the newly darkened fringe out of Jack's eyes as he added with a chuckle. "Though it's gonna take a while for me to get used to this new 'Elvis' look of yours."

Through his tears, Jack blubbed out a burst of laughter but immediately was gasping in a row of après-sob breaths.

Ianto stood, stretching out stiffly. "You finish off your breakfast and, yeah, why the fuck not - you might as well eat mine as well." he smiled. "I'll make us some more coffee then we can attack the rest of these papers together, okay?"

Jack nodded obediently and began to reach over for what little was left of his first croissant. "Yan?"

"Hmmm?" Hand settling blindly on the cold tap, ready to fill the jug for the percolator, Ianto looked back over one shoulder to find a grateful smile being aimed at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for … well, for everything really." Jack told him quietly, his eyes clearly displaying the real message intended.

Initially smiling his acknowledgement, Ianto thoughtfully stared back for a second, then accepting Jack's laden look with a slow nod he added a reassuring wink to his reply. "Any time."

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

Looking back, the overall verdict for Jack's first week had been a big fat resounding 'YES'. Even the harshest and hardest to please of critics had been won over by him.

Back at the start of the week, on what was supposed to have been their first official Monday off together, after finally managing to make their way through the tabloids, a frantic call from Jerry suggesting that Jack might want to shift himself over to the theatre, had seen the pair of them sit, holed up in the director's office, for most of the afternoon where, along with autographing a pile of programmes to be sent out as prizes, Jack had spent his time answering mundane questions about himself - and Jerry had then fed the relevant snippets down the phone line to one inquisitive journalist after another.

Word, it seemed, had gotten around incredibly quickly over that first weekend; the teen magazines especially were keen on gaining an insight into the new cute guy whose 'front-cover face' they were convinced was going to up future sales for them.

According to everyone involved that day, for a performer connected solely to musical theatre to gain such in interest from mainstream publications was almost unheard of and, somewhat scarily, it seemed that Jack was about to break something of a heavily cast mold.

-o-

-o-

The days had literally flown by, which was unfortunate in a way because there'd been so many special moments for Jack to live through; moments that he would've liked to last forever.

They were now already on the second Friday of his run and as far as Jack's 'agent' was concerned, the man was already a superstar. And although he'd had no choice other than to show up at his own place of work, taking a change of clothes in with him each day, as soon as he could, Ianto had left the store and eagerly made his way over to wherever Jack had been at the time. Whether it'd been to watch him on stage giving yet another spot-on performance ,or ravenously scoffing take-away with him tucked up in Hammersmith for the rest of the night, they'd been memorising every single special moment together ….. and he genuinely couldn't remember a time when he'd felt happier.

One evening, after a few relaxing JD's and a couple of hours of doing nothing but laugh with him, he'd almost been tempted to admit his real feelings for Jack, but recalling at the last minute what was most likely to happen if he did, he'd soon come to his senses.

So here they were; seven days on (seven of the most perfect days that Ianto had ever spent, actually), and Jack was still no closer to finding out the truth - that Ianto Jones had fallen for him and wanted nothing more than to spend every single day of the rest of his life with him.

Ianto had allowed himself one harrowing moment of worrying over how he'd cope if Jack were to dump him at this stage,, but one look at Jack's smiling face had convinced him to leave all of his worrying until another day.

Feelings aside, it'd been a mad, mad week; also the strangest week of Ianto's entire life. But he'd made a point of telling Jack that he wouldn't want to change any of it for anything … and he'd meant it.

-o-

He'd also kept up with Jack's maniacal pace because he'd wanted to, though now looking up at the clock behind the bar, at eleven pm on Friday the ninth of July, Ianto was finally prepared to concede that things might have started to catch up with him. To say he was knackered and getting just a little tetchy with almost everybody at work would be a vast understatement. He knew that Jack had been making a conscious effort to rein his ego in a little when in his company, but with the man's excitement for the show and just life in general growing by the day, when this agent was ready for beddy-byes, the singer was still bouncing off of the walls; sometimes 'til three or four in the morning – and when Jack was finally hitting the sack, they were both too tired to shag.

Unbeknown to Jack, Ianto actually had bought tickets for every performance for a few weeks in advance; always end of row, but in various places around the auditorium. The plan being, that if he was able to make it, he'd sneak in leaving Jack thinking he was still in work or just relaxing at home for the evening. That way he could keep an eye on Jack's progress without him knowing what a sad fucker his boyfriend really was becoming.

For fear of ridicule he had no plans to reveal the fact to anybody else either, and his once healthy bank balance hadn't looked quite so appealing after such a sudden show of extravagance, but he'd thought the experience would be worth every penny. With Jack's confidence and personality growing stronger by the day, his performance each time was proving a delight to watch.

-o-

-o-

Tonight, as arranged earlier in the day, with the show now finished, Ianto was waiting for Jack at Dantes. He could have gone backstage to wait, but he'd been pre-warned there was a good chance of a certain choreographer making an appearance - Apparently the bastard had to be there tonight and would probably be showing off in front of the two new ensemble members he was keeping an eye on.

Perched precariously on a three foot high, single stemmed stool and elbows resting on the spindled round table next to it, as he agitated his glass, sending the double shot of scotch spinning around in sloshy circles, Ianto was smiling down at the swirl of golden liquid. The familiar laugh he'd already heard coming from outside had just sounded out for a second time, and not being noted in any way whatsoever for its subtlety or quietness, the machine-gun bark was sailing up the street, in through the doorway, and then all the way over to where he was sitting.

"Heeeeeey ….. looky here … it's my favourite Welsh guy!""

The strange voice catching him out, Ianto twisted on his stool to find that Eddie, alias Kenickie, had made it in first and was already launching himself at him.

In being aware that he was not actually Jack's agent, most of the cast were being trusted to keep their mouths shut, but with Eddie especially, Ianto had felt totally at ease since day one.

Taking advantage of their secluded position, a pair of arms shot around Ianto's waist and Eddie's frame bore down on him.

"Whoa!" As he was sent rocking on his stool, Ianto's second favourite cast-member began to assault his neck, "Jaaaaack," he struggled out, twisting in the other man's hold, "Get over here and help me, you fool, he's going fucking vampire mad over here!"

Completely unimpeded and job now done, Eddie stepped back with a loud 'mwah' and smacking of lips.

"It's mandatory." Jack told Ianto, chuckling along with the others as his boyfriend sat there rubbing at the bruise already showing on his neck. "To be a part of this gang you have to have … wait for it …. a hickey from Kenicke!"

"Oh, please tell me you didn't just say that." as Jack commenced with his approach, Ianto spun his stool around to get a better look.

"What?" Jack was laughing hysterically as he brought himself in as close as he dare. "It's the mark of the brotherhood. But as it's not as permanent as a tattoo, if you wanna stay in the gang you have to get re-sucked every day by the guy."

"Jerry's gonna go ballistic when he sees 'em," pointed out a Pink Lady whose real name Ianto was still having trouble remembering, "I'm not so sure this was a good idea after all. You know what the old scrote's like."

"Ah, fuck him." Jack told her.

"Yeah, agreed." concurred Tommy who was playing another of the T-Birds. "And besides, if he does complain, it'll only be 'cause he's jealous. He'd love to have his neck sucked on by Eddie, here."

"What you having, gorgeous?" Eddie, draped a 'friendly' arm across the top of Ianto's shoulders.

"I'm okay for now." Ianto told him honestly, and laughing out loud watched as Jack became Eddie's next target.

"And what's my favourite American boy havin'," the second billing asked his leading man, an arm closing in around his shoulders as he delivered a noisy kiss to one temple.

"Um …. just an orange juice? ... Yeah, just a juice thanks, Eddie, if that's okay." Jack answered distractedly, already caught up in the sight of Ianto smiling affectionately at him. "So, was I up to my usual standard, Mr Jones?" he asked flicking his recently darkened locks in a 'darling' moment and making his way forward.

"Stunningly syrupy." Ianto told him straight faced, drawing a distanced laugh from the other three cast members now walking over to join them. "You might want to rein back the sickly smiling at the front row just a little." he concluded.

"Bitch." Spitting out his reply and nose crinkling, Jack turned away to huff jokily at the others.

Everybody laughed with him and then at Ianto.

"Yan, how do you put up with him?" asked Abi, alias Frenchie, hopping up onto the stool opposite.

Ianto crooked a finger, suggesting she should meet up with him in the middle of the table, then hand covering the side of his mouth he leaned forward to whisper his comment. "I wouldn't exactly call someone who looks like that, something you have to put up with, would you?" he hushed, eyes twinkling.

"Whad he say?" Jack demanded in his usual loud fashion.

Again straight faced, Ianto twisted on his seat to give the man an instant reply. "I said - you over-rated hoofer - that you're not up to my usual standard but I'm hoping you're gonna make a shit load of money." he informed him.

Jack opened his mouth, but although his lips were moving to form the word 'hoofer', no actual noise was coming out and once again everyone was laughing at his expense.

"Oooh, I nearly forgot," he enthused, overwhelmed by his own brilliant powers of recollection and Ianto's insult quickly becoming a thing of the past. "I got somethin' for ya!"

Lifting a small carrier by its screwed up handles, Jack leaned conspicuously in towards his boyfriend, which of course prompted several other cast members to do the same thing.

"I had to poach Tilly from under Jerry's nose earlier," he started to explain shooing first Rizzo and then Kenickie on their way with a good-humoured 'get outta here', shove. "I persuaded her to help me set everything up before I had to go on." he finished, digging out a smaller bag from inside the larger one.

As it was officially held out to him, Ianto took hold of the smaller bag and Jack waited eagerly as his 'agent' took a peek inside.

Ianto looked up, confused. "I've already got a mobile - but I won't say no; I needed a new one. Thanks, Jack."

Jack sent him one of his 'duh – you are so stoooopid' looks. "Hey, pea-brain, I know you've already got a cell - god knows I've sent enough texts to it in the past coupla months. This particular one is gonna be your business phone." he grinned, still excited. "Ya see, I was kinda thinkin', like, that as you're now officially my agent 'n' all that, it should be you fielding the calls from the press and everythin'. Besides," he added just a little guiltily. "Jerry's already gettin' hacked off. The phone in his office is engaged all the time 'cause of me."

Over the piped muzak and constant hum of chitter chatter, the despairing sigh was easily heard.

"Jack, I manage a shop floor." Amazed that he'd even had to point out the fact, Ianto held the mobile up between the two of them with a shrug. "How the fuck, am I supposed to field enquiries while I'm dealing with customers? You seem to forget that I've actually got a life outside of 'Jack-Land'."

Still very much within the borders of 'Jack-Land', disappointed, Jack bit into his bottom lip and whined like a disappointed child.

Ianto slouched, instantly defeated. "Okay, okay, I'll give it a go. But I can't promise I'm gonna be any bloody good at it. You really need to get someone else sorted as soon as possible." he insisted.

Arms knotting together, Jack adopted his 'duh' face again. "_You_ have to be my agent, you bonehead. How else are we gonna explain away the amount of time we spend together? As it is we're already the cause of a certain amount of gossip."

"I'm tempted to say 'already out and proud - so not my fucking problem'," Ianto scowled taking offence at Jack's tone. "But, as I don't want this to go wrong any more than you do, I guess I don't really have an option, do I?"

Instantly the huge grin appeared and Jack delved inside the bag again, giving a loud, "Aha!" as he found what he was looking for.

"I got you this as well." he beamed, holding over a second 'gift'.

Ianto took it from him. "A diary! Oh, come off it, Jack -now you are taking the fucking piss! You want me to book appointments for you as well? You cheeky …. Fucking …. Bastard." he shook his head, first at the book, and then at Jack.

With Jack smiling hopefully at him, his 'agent' began to flick through the pages. "I can see me getting sacked by the store at this rate." he sighed, dropping his second 'gift' back into its bag.

"I've made a note of all the performance times right at the front of it, so that if anything does come up you can work it in around them. Oh, and I got Tilly to pencil in all the interviews and meets that I already have to do, so you're good to go!"

"Drink up, Jack. …. On second thoughts …"

In the short time it had taken Ianto to climb down from his stool, he'd managed to change his mind, and taking the glass of juice from an unsuspecting Jack he slammed it, still half full, down on the table.

With the others watching on and laughing at his actions, he playfully began to drag Jack along by one arm.

"Come on, boss," he growled as Jack began to protest. "You want me to be your agent - well, you're gonna have to earn my time, which means we are leaving right now, and tonight you're giving me the works - the whole lot - no exceptions."

They left with the sound of raucous laughter following right along behind them … …. and, strangely, for the first time in quite a few days … there were no arguments from Jack.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	7. A Grand Day Out

Chapter seven

-o-

-o-

A Grand Day Out

-o-

-o-

Manic - that was the only word for it. The past three weeks of his life had been fucking manic. He'd spoken to so many people, been on so many tube rides to unfamiliar locations, it was more luck than judgement that 'agent Jones' could still tell his arse from his elbow.

Along with his undercover theatre jaunts to keep up with Jack's progress, he'd also blagged the previous Thursday off of work, and in agreeing to accompany him to a live interview on breakfast television, had lain awake for most of the night before to make sure the sleepy head wasn't late. They'd been instructed to be at the studio for six am because some fool had insisted that his boyfriend needed to look even more beautiful than he already did.

Eventually, after doing nothing but just sit around and wait, Jack's slot at the end of the programme had finally arrived, and whilst '_Zuko'_ had been on air (promoting the show, thanking Jerry for giving him his big break and performing an abridged version of his solo number), a quick wait in the green room (which disappointingly hadn't been any recognisable shade of green at all) had been the only reward his conscientious agent had received.

Still, the occasion had certainly been one for the diary; just the studio visit alone would have been enough to please Ianto, and on top of that, a little later that same morning he'd also attended one of the three photo shoots he'd, so far, helped to set up. It was there that he'd realised just how much he loved to watch Jack perform, no matter what he was doing.

His best administrative move to date had been to insist that all journalists meet up with 'his client' around lunchtime. This way he'd been able to listen in on several of the interviews, plus whilst offering some moral support he'd cleverly been able to feed his face at the same time. It'd been a stroke of genius ….. even if he'd said so himself ….. on numerous occasions.

Unfortunately, any enjoyment he might've been getting from this new 'role' of his, was being tempered by the fact that he was becoming only more and more weary; his ability to pay attention was wavering, he'd noticed himself becoming very snappy with individuals that'd done absolutely nothing wrong and, everything considered, he was just about ready to admit that not only was he feeling mentally drained, but he was also very close to being completely physically crackered.

Good idea or not, before flying off to Ibiza he'd agreed to take on more responsibility at the store, and now that he was carrying out these extra duties for Jack on top he was finding himself with no time to read a daily paper, let alone do the necessary things …. like the housework ….. or remembering to be a good friend.

With regard to the 'Jackfone', all curious parties were being politely instructed to leave a name and number so that Mr Jones (_inside leg measurer by day - celebrity agent by night_ ), could return their call asap (asap meaning that same evening at the latest, or in his break if they were lucky); at which point he would do his best to answer any questions that they might have. He'd also managed to persuade Ellie to record the voicemail message for him and callers were being greeted with a cheerful - _'thank you for contacting The Heathway Talent Agency ….'_ which he'd thought would sound a darn sight more professional than just getting to hear yours truly declare '_leave a fucking message, wankers, and I'll give you a bell back.'_

The first day had been a novelty; each time the phone in his pocket had vibrated with a message alert there'd been a certain element of excitement involved. By the second day, however, these occurrences had quickly become worthy of nothing more than a resigned tut. It was later that same week that he'd finally let things get to him, and with the addition of many expletives he'd called the number himself to ask Jack's 'agent' (i.e. himself), what the fuck had made him think taking on a second role would be such a good idea.

Another subject he was already having major issues with, was the absolute joke their personal calendar had become. With Jack so in demand right now, their conveniently drawn up plan dictating which days would be best for them to stop over at each other's, had gone completely out the window - If they got to spend a solid four or five hours of any day on their own together, they were very,very lucky and even then, more often than not, those four or five hours would fall between one and six am.

Frustratingly, still the only bodily contact that Ianto had been allowed, was them cuddling up whilst asleep. Even the eagerly anticipated night of Jack giving his co-operative agent 'the whole works', hadn't materialised - after him posing no objections to the idea whilst being dragged forcibly out of Dante's, as soon as they'd gotten back to his flat, Jack had rushed in to answer an already ringing landline and had then spent nearly an hour chatting to Gray ….. which, okay, admittedly, had been nice ... for Jack …. but very frustrating for the man sitting next to him.

Of course, Ianto had kept his disappointment to himself; he had a heart, had feelings, and appreciating how rewarding the moment must have been for Jack he'd been genuinely pleased for his 'so far away from home' boyfriend - he knew he didn't often get the chance to talk to his little brother, so, yeah, he'd been really chuffed for him. But following the joyously raucous moment of sibling catch-up, Jack had yawned his excuses and disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A very deep and drawn out sigh had been Ianto's only reaction, and with Jack sleepily taking himself up the wooden steps to the dormer, Ianto had taken himself into the kitchen for a hot chocolate (with a splash of something strong) to make him sleep.

-o-

Jack's schedule was actually proving to be a problem all round - but, as many a soul would tell you: Ianto Jones wasn't a man easily defeated, and despite how highly restrictive his own lifestyle had become of late, he'd still managed to catch all three performances for each weekend to date. On these occasions, in either keeping Jack company before he was due to go on stage, or alternatively white- lying to him about his whereabouts over the phone, he'd had no trouble in convincing the preoccupied star that while waiting for him to finish, he'd be killing time by mooching around the local sights, so Jack, as far as Ianto knew, remained none the wiser regarding his real location at these moments.

In appreciating the growing show of confidence, and of course that fit body up there on the stage, each of Jack's performances had proven predictably enjoyable for Ianto. But with his blue balls slowly turning an unloaded shade of purple it had to be said - getting to see Jack looking so goddamn fuckable up there on that stage, wasn't exactly the same as getting to fuck his brains out. It wouldn't have been so bad if one overworked agent had managed to find the time (well, energy, really) to partake in a moment of the fabled Jones knuckle-shuffling. Recently, for one reason or another, all of his showers had been a rushed jump in and out, affair, plus any other time he'd had to himself, he'd more often than not woken up with his now limp dick still in his hand and realising that he'd nodded off without even knowing. Good job he had blinds up at his front window - he'd thought on more than one occasion - there were only so many sad things about himself he wanted to share with his neighbours.

As far as his and Jack's sex life, or lack of sex life, was concerned; with Jack not being overly vocal about how desperate their situation was becoming, Ianto had certainly considered on more than one occasion that his so called boyfriend might be getting laid backstage; especially on those days when they didn't get to see each other at all. But one night, as they'd jumped in to do nothing but doze off _'again'_, he'd challenged Jack outright - not accusing him as such, just lightheartedly posing the query as to why he didn't seem bothered by the lack of physical relief.

Head resting on one palm, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down with a genuine smile, Jack had nonchalantly reassured that his minimal show of interest in the physical side of things had simply been down to him being equally as 'pooped' as his 'gorgeous' boyfriend, and that that really was all there was to it.

With them still appreciating each other's company despite this one 'worrying' issue, Ianto had found no reason to turn the situation into an argument - besides, it was highly unlikely that he'd have the energy to finish a fight, even if he did start one.

-o-

-o-

-o-

It was already Monday of the fourth week, and after completing yet another interview plus photo-shoot, this time with one of the women's weeklies, Jack was under strict instructions to make his way straight over to West Hampstead. Fingers crossed, with everything going to plan, Ianto was hoping to see him around mid-day - a little earlier if he was lucky.

Desperately needing some time out, he'd cheated and put the 'Jackfone' on silent, just as if it were a normal 'store' day. This had allowed him some 'me' time, and in between doing the chores he'd also managed to make a start on preparing their lunch.

He'd just finished rinsing his hands when his personal mobile beeped with a new message. A quicker than usual drying of his hands saw him snatch up the phone to take a look at the sender, and a beat later he was opening the text with a big smile in place ... Jack was early.

'_on my way!** xxJxx** '_

Ianto smiled, shaking his head. The daft bugger was still using that same old schmaltzy bait-line to sign off with, even though they'd both acknowledged that this particular fish was now officially hooked and was therefore no longer in need of being reeled in or netted.

He sent a jokey message back: _'hope ur plugged up! U know what I want - been waitin too long to care about prepping. okay? Yours desperately I J . x', _

Still smiling to himself, while he waited for Jack's reply Ianto stirred idly at his pot of simmering homemade pea and ham. Thinking to check the temperature of his oven, he then added a tray of nicely risen baby cobs and grinned as his phone went off again; the speed of Jack's reply telling him he was either pre-tube ride, or had already made his way back up to the surface.

Either way, Ianto wished he'd just hurry himself up.

He opened Jack's latest message - _'no need for plug sexy boy - still open from this mornin' ha ha x' _

"Hohhhhhhhhhhld on a fucking minute, you haven't been getting fucked by me you bastard ..."

Rant well and truly underway, Ianto scowled as he continued to talk to himself, "So help me, Jack fucking Harkness, you'd better be fucking joking …."

His thumbs were a blur as he punched in his reply.

'_Jack - if not jokin stay right where u r ….. u been keepin me waitin so be warned ... I have very sharp knife waitin for you.'_

He deliberately omitted his usual solitary kiss at the end … just in case Jack was being serious.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Five minutes had passed.

Nothing. No reassuring message in reply …. no reply at all, in fact.

Ianto knew this could just mean that Jack had gone subterranean since his last message and had therefore lost his signal, but of course the worrying notion was that he was no longer going to show - because he hadn't actually been joking at all.

And boy, wasn't the thought of _that_ starting to hurt.

Wondering why the idea of Jack playing away should suddenly be bothering him so much, Ianto found himself starting to seriously believe that the sneaky bastard had been getting it elsewhere.

Ironically, he'd been as good as gold himself; despite his cocky 'let's keep this casual for now' attitude, he'd not truly been wanting to look elsewhere for it- he was simply doing what he always did - protecting his heart by keeping it as far away as possible from any threat of pain. Plus he'd never had any intention of sticking an ill judged spanner in the workings of Jack's new career; he'd actually been batting away all tempting offers with a polite 'sorry I'm not interested', plus he'd consciously resisted the urge to proposition Lals and Gazebo with the offer of an 'in-house' and therefore discreet threesome.

Okay, yes, he'd been fit to drop for weeks and would probably have fallen asleep halfway through the event, but he was now wondering if maybe he should start to think about himself, too, in all of this. That sounded selfish, yes, but it was this thing with Jack - it was still rankling him to think that the man might have been lying to him all along - after all, there was no need, was there - they'd both agreed that they could play away if the occasion safely presented itself, so if Jack had wanted to have a little bit of fun he'd not have been doing anything wrong - So why the need for all this secrecy? Jack knew his nature; knew he'd have enjoyed hearing all the dirty details afterward.

Maybe, he found himself concluding, this wouldn't be hurting quite so much if Jack had been servicing him as well.

What had gone wrong all of a sudden? Was he no longer satisfying the man and his needs or something? Distractedly, he looked across the room; staring into thin air.

Suddenly, he was feeling nowhere near good enough for Jack.

Trying to take his mind off of things, he checked on his soup and rolls then frowned over at his still silent mobile one more time before slipping along to the bathroom to freshen up..

-o-

-o-

-o-

Thirty minutes had passed, and with still no sign of Jack, even the smell of freshly baked bread wasn't helping to console Ianto. Becoming only more agitated by the minute, he studied his phone again; just in case he'd missed something in the thirty seconds since he'd last checked.

Disappointment palpable at seeing no change, he set it down again. Would it be really sad if he were to call Jack to check if he was still on his way? He didn't want to come across as needy or desperate. Even if that was exactly how he was behaving.

Outside, a car slowed to a halt, then a door was opened and closed.

Ianto heaved a sigh of relief and a minute later, from behind the safety of his front blind, he discreetly watched the taxi pull away. As the inevitable knock came, his stomach lurched into life and turning away from the window he sucked in a deep lungful of air to combat the feeling.

'_Nonchalant'_, a voice inside his head advised.

Stomach still somersaulting he began to make his way out into the hall - '_just play it cool, act as if you hadn't even noticed the lack of a reply to your last message'. _

The front door was getting closer - his heart was thumping hard - _'cool, Jones … just play it niiiiiiiiiice and cool'._

Turning the latch, he calmly pulled the door inward.

"Wow! You been bakin', Yan? Somethin' smells real nice!" were the first words out of Jack's mouth.

"Yes, I have. And thanks for the text back, Jack - Oh, sorry, my mistake, you didn't send me one did you!" was the 'nonchalant' greeting that left Ianto's.

"Oh, hey, yeah, listen, sorry 'bout that - my battery went 'n' died on me." Usual smile in place, Jack was already stepping from the pavement and into the hall.

Listening to the offhand and lighthearted explanation, Ianto's expression was fast becoming unimpressed. "And that's the best you can come up with, is it? Your battery died!"

As Jack flinched; pulling away from the verbal swipe, it didn't escape Ianto's notice that his late arrival was looking genuinely confused ….. not to mention a little hurt.

"No, seriously," continuing in a rush, Jack was straining to get his fingers into a front pocket.

As the evidence was hastily handed over, with a disinterested air about him, Ianto checked the phone before handing it back with his conclusion.

"Your battery's dead." he said flatly.

"See!" sounding mightily relieved, Jack accepted his cell as if was offered then began to examine it himself.

"Why didn't you put it on charge last night?" Ianto harrumphed at him, now approaching sulking point faster than ever.

"I forgot."

Offering the explanation Jack was still peering intently at his phone, as if doing so might suddenly make it spring back into life.

"Why? What were you doing that was more important?"

Suddenly incredulous, Jack's eyes grew wide. "I was stuck in a hotel room talkin' to you, you idiot! Which is why this damn thing has run out of charge!"

"Oh yeah," silently chuckling away to himself, Ianto seemed to be seeing the funny side of things. "So you were." he grinned not sounding at all apologetic.

"Okay - topic closed." Jack's brows knotted together as he nodded, agreeing with himself, then his usual gleeful look appeared. "Sohhhhhhhh, fresh bread and … what … for lunch?" he asked following his grumpy boyfriend through to the kitchen area, poking his tongue out and pulling a 'so there' face behind Ianto's back as he did.

"Pea and ham soup." Ianto told him.

"Yum -Homemade too?"

Ianto spun back; his imperious expression suggesting that for some reason he was remaining unconvinced of Jack's innocence. "Well ... I had the whole morning to myself didn't I? Had nothing else to do with my time." he snapped spitefully.

"Hey ... unfair! It was actually you who booked me this mornin's gig, remember?" Jack frowned back at him, dismayed. "Even though you knew I'd be attending an awards ceremony on the other side of town the night before!"

Ianto peered sideways with a sneer. "So ….. this hotel? Get any sleep did you? Meet anyone special at your awards bash?"

"Yan, I was on my own the whole friggin' night; you already know that - Or have you forgotten that I was on the phone to you 'til four thirty in the morning?"

"Just checking …..."

Turning away prissily, Ianto patted one of his baby cobs to see if it had cooled sufficiently.

"Okay, can I just point out that there's somethin' of a double standards issue goin' on here?"

Taking a chance and snuggling in close to hug him from behind, Jack hungrily pressed himself onto Ianto's rear, "It was you, was it not, Mr Jones, who insisted that we remain non-exclusive for now?"

"I know, I know," Ianto stirred his soup with a sigh, then slipping out from beneath Jack he opened the oven to rescue the bowls and plates warming inside. "And just so you know, that rule still stands." he affirmed with a hasty look back over one shoulder, adding quickly, "Oh, that's as long as we're not talking Tom ….. or Sally, of course."

"Or Jason …. or Stef." adenda'd Jack with a smile that broadened the second Ianto nodded his agreement, and encircling him with them, Jack's arms once more claimed one grumpy boyfriend's waist.

The younger man relented with a sigh, his upper body losing all of its rigidity as he sank back into the embrace. "So you were just joking about not needing a plug then." he guessed correctly.

"Uhhhhhhhm, yeah? 'Course I was - I Just tryin'a wind you up because of this whole, 'let's keep it casual' rule you keep imposin' on me, that's all."

Finally seeing the light, Jack's face dropped with a despairing. "Ohhhh no ... please don't tell me this has all been because you thought ...' … " Forcing a despairing breath out through his nose, he pursed his lips onto the back of Ianto's right shoulder, "You idiot … I'm just as desperate as you are ... and for the record, the only guy I can think about right now is you."

Turning back to find Jack smiling sincerely at him, "Okay, now I just feel guilty ….. and very stupid." Ianto admitted as he was hugged closer.

Uncaring of who instigated the move, the two men relaxed into a leisurely and comforting kiss. As they separated slowly, Jack opened his eyes to find that Ianto was still looking a little shamefaced. In one quick move he poked his tongue out as far as it would go ... and they began to laugh at each other.

"Good job nobody can see what we're really like ... 'cause we're friggin' useless." Jack grinned while Ianto stood there nodding his agreement.

Reaching sideways Ianto found his spoon, and lifting it from its stand he waved it high enough for Jack to see. "Well, now that I've managed to make a complete and utter cock of myself, I need to do a different kind of agitating."

Jack came in close, his voice a whisper, "I'm starvin'."

"Yeah, me too," the in-house chef quickly agreed with a teasing brow flick, "But I think we'd better eat lunch first, or it'll spoil."

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

"Yan, look, I mean it, I really am sorry; I don't know what else you want me to say - I'm just as pissed as you that this has happened two weekends in a row. And I do, honestly; I feel really, really bad."

"So you fucking should."

Ianto finished clearing the last of the plates from the table before turning back with a glare. "And I notice you waited until after I'd fed you before springing this little gem on me!"

"Ah c'mohhhhn."

There was a squeak as Jack pushed back on his chair. As he stood it was clear from his posture that he was intending on solving yet another issue with a hug. "It wasn't like that, honest …." he insisted, chancing another step closer, "I wasn't holdin' out on you deliberately, I've just been tryin'a pluck up the courage, that's all, I mean, c'mohhhhhn, there was never gonna be a good time to dump this one on you, was there?"

"Remind me again, Jack … Why am I not invited?" With a stare that said it all, Ianto turned away from the approaching arms and began to feed items of crockery into the dishwasher.

Jack growled, frustrated that , one, they were rowing yet again and, two, because despite what Ianto had been accusing him of earlier, he _was_ feeling very 'frustrated' and had been hoping to spend a much more convivial afternoon with his boyfriend. "Yan, I told you already, there's gonna be some influential guys there. Jerry wants to take the show on the road in a coupla months, so he needs to impress, and he's invited specific cast members only - y'know - the ones that might be able to persuade these guys to part with their cash?"

"So this is going to be a regular thing, is it - you living it up each weekend while I sit here twiddling my fucking thumbs?"

"Since when did you twiddle anythin'?"

"Stop avoiding the question - Is this how it's gonna be from now on?"

"Okay, okay, you got me; I don't know what the state of play's gonna be with anything in that sense." Jack sighed apologetically. "And, yeah, until we can safely come out as a couple, maybe it is something we're gonna have to get used to.

Ianto looked away.

Jack found himself sighing again. "Yan, I promise you, if there's ever somethin' I can talk my way out of, then I will, happily. But there's gonna be occasions - just like this one - when I can't. And this meet at Jerry's could be really good for my career too, y'know? That's the only way I'm lookin' at it."

Looking like he wanted to break down but was trying desperately not to, "I'm starting to wonder if me signing up for something so unpredictable was such a good idea after all." Ianto told him quietly, making his way from the kitchenette. "From where I'm standing it's all starting to sound just a little too one sided." he added shrugging at nothing and nobody.

A dose of blind fear saw Jack fly through the gap after him. "Yan, wait ... please don't walk away from me." Ianto ignored him. "Hey, c'mon, Yan, don't do this ... we're gonna be okay, aren't we?" The words had been quick to leave his mouth, and standing there, arms once more spreading wide, Jack's hopeful smile was already starting to falter.

Ianto turned back, the glare patently saying - if you know what's good for you, you bastard, you'll stay well away from me.

Taking a chance, and another step forward, Jack opened his arms for another try.

Ianto turned and left the room.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Even though this was an issue they needed to deal with sooner rather than later, knowing he'd be wasting his time in pursuing him; with Ianto slamming himself away inside his bedroom, Jack had taken the coward's way out and left him to get on with it.

Truth be told, he'd had knots in his stomach all day. He'd been dreading having to tell Ianto about the get together at Jerry's; had known pretty much how he was going to react to the news and had expected a certain amount of heated discussion to ensue. But, regardless of how unfair Ianto might be viewing this latest situation, Jack couldn't help but feel that his boyfriend's unmovable stance, in this instance, was also being a little unfair. He was tempted to go in there and tell the lovable (if stubborn) jerk straight up to get over himself and stop being so damn immature. Problem was, he could also see things from Ianto's point of view - it was easy to understand why he should be feeling so threatened right now. ... Although not considering himself overly vain, Jack wasn't blind either - he'd seen enough of himself in a mirror to understand why he constantly attracted so much attention from members of both sexes.

But the biggest joke, of course, was that it was Ianto who was insisting on their keeping things casual, and it really was very tempting to just go barging into that bedroom, give the hopeless fool a good hard shake then let him know how stupid he was being - mainly because the guy shaking the life out of him just happened to be hopelessly in love with him ... ... and wanted 'him' ... ... nobody else.

Ironically, what Ianto also failed to comprehend was how insecure this loud and brash boyfriend, of his, really was - hence the frequent bouts of jealousy when the infamous Mr Jones became attracted to someone else.

As bad, and quite easily as stupid, as each other - that's what they were.

So shouldn't that also be making them ideally suited?

-o-

Snapping down the switch on the kettle and reaching over for a clean mug, Jack was hoping that a strong coffee and a stern word with himself might help sort out this eternal problem of theirs.

With Ianto still ensconced within his boudoir, plus the kettle apparently deciding it suddenly wanted to boil on a go slow, he wandered out into the sun-room to think things through a little more.

-o-

-o-

"I'll give him an hour, no more." Jack told himself out loud, his voice a low and disgruntled mumble, "Then I'm bargin' right on in there to have it out with him." Forlornly nursing his mug of coffee, he lowered himself down onto the sun-room couch.

Finding himself out here on his own wasn't exactly something he'd anticipated happening. Yeah, okay, he'd guessed that Ianto wasn't going to be overly impressed with the news that they'd be spending yet another Friday night on different sides of the capital, but he hadn't expected the hothead to go and shut himself away in his room like a spoiled child.

Hoping the strong coffee might help him to think straight, Jack lifted his mug to his lips. His very first sip was curtailed by the familiar beep of his cell telling him he had a text message. Placing his mug on the window-ledge he lowered his eyes, and taking in the details of the sender he opened the message with a sigh.

_so …. see you on tv the other day ….. guess that makes you famous now, yeah? wouldn't it be a shame if all those lovely people got to know what i know! Meet me tonight, jack …. i know theres no show on mondays. B outside c garden station at nine._

Heart thumping in his chest, Jack read the message again then deleted it. He couldn't be dealing with Joe and his demands today. The thought of having to get physical with the guy again had already left him wanting to heave.

Placing his phone on the ledge then retrieving his mug, he finally began to drink his coffee. After swallowing the first sip, he paused sighing heavily into the steam.

In an ideal world he'd be telling Ianto every single one of those dirty secrets himself, and Ianto in return would be telling him that his past was his past; it was who he was now that was important. This ongoing issue of Joe making these constant demands of him was really starting to worry Jack - Ianto hated the man, so how would the already insecure guy feel if he were to find out that his boyfriend had been letting the enemy fuck him - even if it was under blackmail conditions?

The sound of a door opening sounded faintly from within and gulping down his last mouthful Jack checked his watch. Twenty minutes the dope had been in there - Time enough, surely, for him to have seen sense, or, alternatively, decided that he wasn't prepared to make any more allowances and was therefore calling time on their relationship.

The bathroom door clicked shut.

Falling back, Jack sighed again; Ianto was still shutting himself away.

-o-

-o-

Back in the kitchen, he was rinsing his mug when the bathroom door sounded for a second time.

His heart leapt upward, lodging itself firmly at the bottom of his throat. He should've thought this scenario through long before now; he knew that. How the hell was he going to convince Ianto that he would rather be in _his_ company than Jerry's; prove that he was serious about wanting to be with him only? Well surely one of the most obvious clues was that he was still here waiting for him, right? Not just today, but weeks ago he could easily have bailed on their relationship; said fuck you Jones and your crazy shit - and then just moved on to somebody else.

But he hadn't. And he didn't want to. All he wanted was that frustrating, infuriating, insecure Welshman down the hall. Was that really too much to ask?

Hearing Ianto walk into the living area, quickly drying his hands on a dishcloth Jack turned away from the sink. What he'd been expecting to be greeted with, he wasn't entirely sure - for Ianto to order him off the premises, demanding to know why he was still hanging around, maybe? Or for his boyfriend to start laying down the law, saying it was his way or the highway from now on, perhaps?

What Jack definitely hadn't been expecting, was to find Ianto stood there in a completely different outfit; jacket clenched tightly in one hand, ordering, "Come on, get your coat, we need a change of scenery. I have some making up to do …. and I'm taking you sightseeing while I do it."

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ HJ IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

Exactly fifty five minutes later they were walking across Tower Bridge.

Without much discussion, regarding their most recent spat, going on, the air between them seemed to have cleared itself, and sensibly remembering to be careful, they were genially larking about like a couple of mates; not subconsciously rubbing shoulders like the lovers that they really were.

With a couple of feet between them, and tongue extended to its full extent, giving the most orgasmic groan that he could Jack was making his usual big deal of eating a cornet. They'd bought it a few minutes ago back in St. Catherine's Dock where the same 'head full of big ideas' fool had informed his mere peasant of a shop-hand boyfriend, that one day he was going to be buying them a yacht of their own to go cruising on.

Ambling along, wishing he could be right by Jack's side, Ianto, himself, was entertaining his own fancy for something sweet by chewing on a stick of sugar-free gum. He'd rather have had a full-fat rum 'n' raisin obviously, but it'd been the highly disturbing first signs of a returning muffin-top that had prompted this particular decision today.

"What's that?" Jack was pointing over to the south bank of the Thames.

"It'll be a big wheel when it's finished." Ianto told him between chews, "London's homage to the new millennium."

"Okay, so when you say big wheel …."

As per instructions, Jack paused to wipe a dribble of tootie fruitie from his chin then got back to his question, "I take it you mean a wheel like a fairground wheel, yeah? And not somethin' that's just fallen off some big 'ole bike?"

With Jack already laughing out loud at his own joke, "Idiot." Ianto shared with a smile, and stopping to look further along the Thames he began to watch a tug that was hauling a larger boat in their direction.

Jack was still laughing as he stepped alongside to nod back at the wheel. "So you just go round and round on the thing, yeah? Wow! Very year two thousand." With a look of complete innocence on his face, he offered Ianto a lick of his ice cream. Ianto sent him one of his sidelong 'you're being too intimate' glances as a warning.

"Oh, c'mohhhn, Yan, no one's watchin'," they turned southbound to continue with their journey, "Go on, have a quick lick …. you know you want to. And anyway, even if there _are_ any fans about, they're never gonna recognise me in these cool shades I bought in that shop back th …."

"They're hideous," he was told before he could finish his sentence,"They make you look like a floppy haired fly."

"Yeah, true ….. but no-one's gonna recognise me, are they!"

"Bloody fool." Ianto told him straight faced, then marched on ahead before Jack could realise that he was now sporting a genuinely amused grin.

-o-

-o-

"So what now?"

Peering along the street up ahead and then at the buildings currently on either side of them, as the last of his ice-cream disappeared Jack began to lick each of his fingers in turn.

"We walk back over it again." he was informed with a wide, tight lipped grin.

With them still stood at the entrance to the bridge, Jack decided to cross over the road, giving him a better view of the north bank.

"Hey, that's the Tower of London, yeah?" he called back across the top of the queue of cars, "Can we take a look inside, Yan ... can we, huh ... can we?"

"Sorry, ... we won't have time today." Not overly happy with having to shout out his business, Ianto crossed the road to join him, "Though I was hoping we could give you a quick whiz round Trafalgar Square, then nip over to the Circus to grab us something to eat before we have to head home." he revealed with a satisfied smile.

With only half an ear on the conversation, Jack had turned back and was once more staring longingly at the centuries old building across the river . "Yeah, great, that'll be nice. it's a shame about the tower though..." He turned back, hopeful, "We can take a look round it soon, can't we?"

"How about we come back next Monday, but a bit earlier in the day," suggested Ianto, "I'll make sure I stay over at yours Sunday night and we can make a day of it, you know, do the whole sightseeing thing - go visit wherever you want."

"Yeah, thanks Yan; sounds good." Jack seemed genuinely pleased with the offer. "So what now? Are we goin' back over this bridge or what?"

"Well that was the plan," Hands finding his hips, Ianto was looking grumpily at the structure. "But the bloody lights have gone red; brainless of Britain here forgot about the tug coming through, didn't he - though, I'm guessing you're gonna like this bit - so you might wanna keep watching."

Following Ianto's gaze, Jack watched as the roadway separated in the middle then began to lift slowly into the air. "Oh wow!" the boyish grin grew wider, "I've only ever seen this on tv before. Cool!"

"No, Jack, it's not cool," Ianto corrected quickly, "It's a pain in the fucking arse, is what it is."

Mouth gaping, Jack continued to watch; innocently ignoring his boyfriend's comment.

"Come on," Ianto told him with a gentle laugh, "Let's sit on that wall over there while we wait … and if it's okay with you, I think now might be a good time for us to have a little chat."

Suddenly Jack was back in the real world. "A chat? What - right now?" Reluctantly he began to follow Ianto along. "And I was havin' such a great time, too."

"It won't take long," Ianto promised jumping up onto the wall and gesturing that Jack should join him.

Palms flat on the brickwork, Jack propelled himself upward, and twisting to land with the elegance of a purebred feline he glanced sideways with a smug grin forming. "Okay, so as we've already made plans for next Monday, I take it this little chat isn't about you want'n ta kick' my butt into touch."

The stare he received in reply was silent and unwavering.

"Yan, I swear, if I could get out of Friday I would. I'd much rather be spending my time with you." he countered sincerely.

"Yeah... I know." was admitted straight away, and from the sigh that followed, Jack could tell that Ianto was being genuine.

Watching him for a moment, unsure of just how much pushing he'd get away with right now, Jack studied his boyfriend's posture - Head drooping, eyes closed, all at once Ianto appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Taking a chance, Jack nudged gently onto him. "Hey, if you want, while I'm at Jerry's I'll call you every half-hour, y'know, report in on the state of play as it were. How does that sound?"

With a smile of thanks forming, Ianto looked up, intently redirecting his gaze to meet Jack's. "Thanks for the offer, but that won't be necessary, and I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier; I guess sharing your time is just something I'm gonna have to get used to from now on."

"I wasn't after an apology," Jack smiled back at him, "But yes, you're right; I'm afraid you _'are'_ gonna have to get used to sharing me, on a social level anyways, and what I'd really love more than anything, is for you to tell me that you're okay with this, 'cause for weeks, now, I've felt like I'm being torn in two. One minute I'm just so stupidly happy because I know I have the opportunity of a lifetime sittin' there waitin' for me … but the next, I'm fightin' the impulse to throw it all away... 'cause I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Horrified, Ianto snapped an angry look in Jacks direction. "Well you can forget that stupid idea for a start - you're not throwing anything away, okay!"

Grabbing onto the brickwork, trying to keep his balance, the sudden bark to his boyfriend's voice had made Jack jump out of his skin. And not wanting to incur too much of that now infamous display of Welsh wrath he decided it might be best to just sit there and nod until Ianto had finished saying his piece.

"You don't spend your whole life chasing a dream, Jack, and then give up on it just like that - And certainly not because some guy has caught your fucking eye!"

"Jesus, Yan - you've done more than just catch my fuckin' eye - in fact, I ….."

"Shut up …. my turn to talk!" stopped Jack dead in his tracks. "Stay true to yourself - If something's not working out with someone, get over it - get over them - and then move on; the right person will turn up some day … and when they do you'll know they're the one - 'cause they'll want exactly the same things in life that you do."

"But you don't wanna be that person ... is that what you're tryin'a tell me?" Jack cast his eyes downward.

Head falling back with a despairing whine, then righting it again, Ianto stared hard at the man sat next to him. "Of course I bloody do, you wanker! I'm just trying to point out that, come the end of your life, if you find you're looking back with nothing but regret and bitterness, then it's been no life at all. Carpe diem, Jack, and then worry about the rest later. The right person is out there for every single one of us … and you'll find yours no matter what …. with all your dreams realised … and your fucking soul content! Okay?!"

Wide eyed, and just a little bit blown away, Jack gave a small and mildly hysterical burst of laughter. "Wow, who the hell have you been readin' lately?"

"Jack, can I trust you?"

Said abruptly, the words instantly told Jack that, for Ianto, this was fast becoming one of those now or never moments.

"I need to be able to trust you," Ianto told him, his voice holding firm as he consciously maintained eye contact, "And I know you're gonna say we already had this conversation a couple a weeks back, at the villa, but if I can't trust you to do the right thing by me, then we're going nowhere."

"But you're the one insistin' ….."

"I'm not talking casual shags, Jack, I'm referring to how much respect you're prepared to show me and how you behave around me in company ….. meaning Tom and Jerry especially."

Jack snorted.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Jack apologetically quelled his show of mirth,"It just sounds so funny when you say it, y'know, the whole Tom and Jerry thing..."

"My real fear," Ianto carried on, determined to distract his boyfriend from the cartoon image, "Is that when I'm not with you, you joke with them about me behind my back …. that, to keep those two happy, you let them think I'm just a shag on the side."

"I'd _never_ do that ….."

"Jack I need you to promise - Promise me you'll never let them think I'm just a convenient shag, or just another of those hangers on that doesn't mean shit to you."

"Yan, c'mon, I'd nev …"

"Just ….. ….. ... promise ….."

More sad, than anything, that his normally bolshie boyfriend should've become this insecure, and painfully aware that he, himself, should be offering the guy far more than just verbal reassurances, Jack deliberated for a second, hoping that the answer to all their problems might suddenly make itself known to him, but quickly he found himself wondering if maybe he'd paused just a second too long, because in apparently taking his brief delay as a bad sign, the man sat next to him had snapped his head to one side and was purposefully looking away.

As a breath of desperation left Ianto and he continued to hide his features, Jack's heart began to thump hard. The fact that, for once, his volatile partner hadn't gotten angry with him, was a sign of just how out of his depth the poor guy was starting to feel, and heaving a sigh that was equally as long and as loud as the one he'd just heard, "Okaaaaaaaaaaay …... ...I promise." Jack agreed.

For a long moment, the air around them remained emotionally charged. Ianto looked back, and with the sides of their hands already touching, he braved hooking the little finger of his left hand, over the same of Jack's right. "Thank you." he quietly offered in an unusually soft Welsh accent.

Beginning to tease his captured pinky slowly back and forth,; affectionately brushing the two digits together, Jack could feel the tension in Ianto slowly slipping away.

"End of chat?" he asked in a tiny, yet hopeful voice.

"End of chat." Ianto affirmed with a warm smile.

Jack blew out a loud and comically over-accentuated breath of relief. Ianto jumped down from the wall and began to laugh up at him. The beautiful beam of old reappeared.

"Great! So where we goin' next?" asked one effervescent, curious tourist, and with an upward push on both palms Jack propelled himself forward to drop deftly down beside Ianto, who was turning in the appropriate direction.

With the bridge now returned to its horizontal position and eager to make their way back over to the north bank, they began to cross. "Trafalgar Square," came the jovial reminder as they both subconsciously chose exactly the same moment to kick the pace up a gear, "You know - bloke way up in the air? One eye? One arm? Fond of fighting battles and kissing Hardy?"

"Why didn't they call it Nelson Square?" Jack frowned, catching Ianto's eye and proving that he did actually know who he was referring to, "Oh, and he said 'kismet Hardy', by the way, not - kiss me."

"Guess they decided the battle was more important than the hero." Ianto shrugged, a smile teasing into place, "And, yeah, I've heard the kismet version too, but I'd much prefer to have him remembered as a gay hero."

He accepted Jack's 'oh most definitely' expression with smile before confirming, "Anyway, that particular location is where we're heading for right now, and once we're on the other side of this contraption it should only take us fifteen minutes, tops, to get there.

"Why didn't I buy a camera?" wondered Jack out loud; slowing his pace as he decided he wanted to peer along the river.

Grinning and chewing his gum in a much more noisy fashion, Ianto came to a complete stop. "You know, I'm actually something of a whiz when it comes to using a measuring tape -" he announced as Jack turned back to look at him, confused, "And for a Welsh boy I know quite a bit about London... ...But the one thing I am _'not'_, Jack, is a sodding psychic, so I have no idea ... Why didn't you buy a fucking camera?"

"'Cause I'm a dumbass?" was suggested a little self-deprecatingly.

Brows raising in a 'you said it', kind of way, as he set off again, Ianto's grin widened even further. "Tower of London looks good from here - would've made a nice shot." he felt obliged to point out, deliberately rubbing it in.

"You're not making me feel any better." Jack sulked.

His boyfriend's smile became a little more sympathetic in response.

"Why don't we see if we can get one of those cheap throw-away ones for now? And there must be one of those one hour developement places around here somewhere." with Jack perking up again, "What's the time now?" Ianto asked him, suddenly feeling altogether too lazy to check his own watch.

"Four thirty," Jack lowered his wrist with a sigh, "That's pretty late. D'you think we'll be able to find anywhere this time of day?"

"We can have another quick look round the shops in St Catherine's while we're in the area," Ianto decided, helpfully pointing out, "As long as we've got the camera to use, we can get the photos developed anytime."

"See, this is why I employ you as my agent," Jack shared with a quick pursing of lips.

"My rate just went up to fifteen per cent." Ianto informed him, quick as a flash.

They began to descend the steps leading down from the bridge, and for some strange reason, Jack was back to wearing a frown.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

-o-

-o-

"Jack, I don't think you're supposed to be sitting on it."

"Why not? It's not like it's gonna run off with me on its back, is it!"

Up on high for the second time in one day, Jack was grinning; beyond happy. He leaned forward to pat the lion's neck then looked back at Ianto, "Quick, c'mon, Yan, get this shot of me petting it before a pigeon decides to take a poop on me."

Trying to keep his hands still as he laughed, Ianto depressed the button and the plastic camera gave a hardly worth it click.

Still up on the lion, Jack began to bounce around; kicking his heels as he swung an imaginary lasso around his head yelling "Yeee Ha!"

"God help me." Ianto began to laugh harder, watching on helplessly as Jack began to haul in the luckless cow that apparently only he could see. Eyes watering and bending over double as the fool pulled yet another dramatic pose, Ianto decided he was so happy, he was just about fit to burst,

And then his face fell.

Starting to drift, he was vaguely aware that in the background Jack was yelling something over to him; something about chaps wearing chaps, but as comical as the statement may have been, having abruptly lowered his camera, the words were taking on very little meaning for Ianto. Suddenly full of questions, he'd already agreed with the voice inside his head that had insisted his current situation should be unnerving him by now. Nobody had ever made him laugh like this, and the fact that Jack, with very little effort, was leaving him feeling so totally content, was something that should also have been scaring him shitless.

Focusing more easily on his daft boyfriend, he began to wonder why the usual alarm bells had failed to start ringing - there were so many arguments in favour of him not sinking as deep as he appeared to be right now, but at the same time, despite everything else that'd happened between them today, Ianto knew he was going to be remembering this moment for all the right reasons.

After taking a calming deep breath and then a few more snaps, "Okay, Buffalo Bill," he shouted over to Jack, "Times up - I want to get over to Piccadilly and get some grub inside me. We can sit al-fresco and watch the real tourists go by."

Patting the lion bye-bye then sliding off of its back, Jack joined Ianto back down on terra firma sporting a hopelessly happy smile.

"Those tourists over there think you've just escaped from some loony bin." Ianto told him. "And see that old couple over there? They're talking about getting you done for cruelty to animals …. lions mostly …. and maybe the odd head or two of cattle."

"Y'know … you really are as stupid as I am." decided Jack as they started to walk along.

"I try my best," Ianto told him before running on ahead.

"Okaaaaay ..." Jack's jaw dropped.

Turning back twenty feet later, Ianto caught sight of Jack's expression ... and began to laugh hysterically.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

-o-

-o-

-o-

Seven thirty pm had come round surprisingly quickly.

"Right - you listening Jack? No interrupting …. no distracting me ... and definitely no laughing; I've put it on hands-free so they'll be able to hear everything going on at this end." Having decided to trust Jack, who was sitting there nodding obediently at him, Ianto was sat there frowning.

Blowing out a steeling breath; Jackfone at the ready, he prepared to hit the call button.

Earlier, after dropping the disposable camera off at a Happy Snaps, snaffling an outside table on the concourse of a pizza parlour, they'd stuffed their faces and watched the world go by - well, Jack had - Ianto was still insisting that he'd spent most of _'his''_ time watching Jack, who'd insisted on sitting there the whole time wearing his new sunglasses.

Calling him Mr Goldblum for the duration, Ianto had agreed that he could keep them on, but only on the grounds that he didn't throw up on his food before eating it.

Now back at his apartment, and concentrating studiously, Ianto began to depress the appropriate button. Sat to his left, for the tenth time in approximately twenty minutes, Jack began to flick through the prints. "I like this one best," he revealed holding up one of him leaning forward hugging a lion.

Finding himself suddenly trying to concentrate on two things at once, Ianto nodded distractedly then waved one hand through the air to suggest that someone might want to 'shush!', as previously instructed.

"Oh, but I really like this one, too." Jack laughed, holding up the image of himself pretending to dive into a fountain.

"Shush!"

Ringing could be heard at the other end.

"Hey … I almost forgot about this one - look, Yan - this one's really funny!"

A print of Jack standing in front of the same fountain, mimicking Nelson's pose above, was held up before Ianto's eyes.

"Hello?" The call was answered at the other end.

Ianto hit the disconnect button and glared, defeated, to his left. "Jack, what part of 'no interrupting', did you not understand? Now - I'm gonna try again ….. so shut the fuck up. And if I hear just one more peep out of you, so help me I'll, I'll …. I'll break both your little fingers ….."

Jack winced.

"And then I'll tear up those bloody photos!"

Holding the snaps close to his chest, Jack left his seat, "You know what? I think I might just go take a quick shower." he decided wisely.

.

.

.

His agent extraordinaire was just finishing off the last of four calls when he re-emerged with Ianto's best sweatpants adorning his lower half and a towel wrapped around his head.

Ianto said his thanks and goodbyes, then, hanging up stared over at Jack.

Watching the man, totally amazed, he witnessed him, literally, dance his way over to the fridge before helping himself to a beer. "What the fuck do you look like? And are they my best jogging bottoms, you cheeky bastard?" he asked, not unreasonably.

With a stupid grin in place, Jack shook his head from side to side until the towel tumbled free. "Beer?" he asked, casually dipping down to retrieve the towel from the floor then flinging it over one shoulder.

"I'm gonna get scrubbed up, myself, first," Ianto told him, leaving his seat with a weary stretching of muscle, "I don't want to jump in too late tonight either, I'm fucking knackered, and on top of everything else, first thing tomorrow morning I've got to oversee the new window display for haberdashery."

As it was handed over, he accepted Jack's bottle and took a quick swig, "I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to keep this up." he warned, yawning and stretching again.

"What if I were to demonstrate my total appreciation for you?" Jack's expression said it all.

"And how would you be planning on doing that, may I ask?" Turning on the spot, Ianto began to make his way out into the hall.

An arm snaked its way around his waist and he shivered as Jack's lips found his right ear. "With these," Jack pressed a soft kiss onto his lobe, "and with this," a tongue flicked out to lick at the same spot.

"That's nice," shivering again, Ianto stifled another yawn, "But it's not my ear that needs convincing."

"Go take your shower," Jack commanded, "Then jump straight in; you'll find me waiting with a head full of ideas on how to demonstrate my true appreciation. I've turned on those dusky side lights of yours and - heck - I've even turned down the covers!"

He waited for Ianto to leave the room before revealing, "Oh, and by the way … did I forget to mention that, while I was in your room, I might somehow have come across a plug in your bottom drawer?"

A dirty laugh sounded along from the bathroom, "Oh, now you are definitely talking my language!"

As Jack lifted his beer to his lips with a chuckle, behind him on the kitchen counter, his cell gave a couple of beeps.

"Was that your phone?" came a shout from the bathroom. "If it's anyone from the theatre, tell them to fuck off! You don't work for them on a Monday, remember?"

"Hmmm ... it's not quite as simple as that." Jack mumbled to himself, even though he was already aware that the message was not from any of his colleagues.

Wondering what Joe was demanding of him this time. he hit 'read-message' then held his breath.

_\- don't think ignoring me is going to work jack - if you don't reply to this message i shall be ringing your little welsh friend and telling him a few home truths -_

_._

Thoughts preoccupied, and swallowing noisily, Jack failed to notice that Ianto had returned to the living room, and before he knew what was happening, with a snarl of, "Here, let me tell the fuckers where to go." - his unsuspecting boyfriend had snatched the phone from his hand.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

-o-

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	8. Close Calls

**A/N : **I'd just like to apologise to the wonderful Doshie and CazB for the longer than anticipated wait ….. And as this posting is unforgivably late I've extended it by a considerable amount. (winks)

Any of you familiar with Part One of this story, will know exactly what that means … so I hope by the end of this rather long chapter you'll all have forgiven me ….. lol.

The new addition to chapter 8 also means that this post has to go out with the usual warning in place for Kismet 38.

Hope you all enjoy … bwb.

Chapter Eight

-o-

-o-

Close Calls

-o-

-o-

Part One

Somebody was starting to look rather unimpressed. "What the fuck does the slime-bag mean by that - he's gonna tell me a few home truths?"

Not surprisingly, Ianto had straight away assumed that the comment on Jacks phone was from Jerry, and instantly picking up on the mistake - as quickly as his reactions would allow - Jack reached out for his cell.

"What? Where?" he exclaimed, pitching his voice a tone or two higher; desperate to be believed. "Show me ….. I didn't get a chance to read it all." Shaking his head, he pretended to study the text for a second time over, and made a loud noise of disapproval; tongue sucking on back of teeth job. "Oh, it's just that heap a crap again - I wouldn't worry too much, Yan, the boss usually comes out with lines like this when he's pissed at me."

"So why's he pissed at you this time?" was the obvious response posed by one over-protective agent, his question tipped with an understandable amount of venom.

Jack performed the perfect sigh. "I ignored a call from him earlier."

Head pitching downward and staying there, Ianto was obviously in thought. "When? I don't remember your phone ringing." he frowned.

The guilty party in the room gave a despairing, over the top flick of his brows - no doubt hoping the move might deflect from the fact that he was about to spout yet _another_ of his convenient untruths. "My cell rang while you were takin' a leak in that pizza place we stopped at, and I always intended gettin' back to him once we'd finished eatin' - but I clean forgot."

Waiting for his boyfriend's response Jack forced down a swallow and hoped his Adam's apple didn't bob too much. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all; these fibs were coming way too easily to him. When had he become such a bad person? Ianto didn't deserve to be lied to like this

"So what's that got to do with me? Why's he threatening me? What did the wanker say, again? Here, let me take another look."

As Ianto held a hand in his direction, clutching onto his cell for dear life Jack performed what could only be classed as a nonplussed shrug. "Seriously, Yan, I wouldn't worry 'bout it. Whenever he gets annoyed with me he always comes out with stuff like … _'that Welsh kid's a bad influence on you',_ shit….. 'cause he knows, good or bad, he's gonna get some kinda response outta me."

"I'm getting the blame for you not taking his call? Well he wants to make his fucking mind up - I thought I'd been in his good books lately. Come on, give it here …." the same hand stretched forward again, "I'll ring the tosser myself and tell him exactly what this Welsh kid's gonna ….."

"Chiiiiiiiill….." With a step backward, the gap between them widened: Harkness motivated, naturally. " …. it's no big deal … and anyways, contrary to what you seem to think, I always stick up for you - on your behalf, like - y'know; tell him to stop pickin' on you n all that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, sure I do!" Jack saw a glimmer of success starting to appear and grabbed it with both hands. "Believe me, Mr Jones, I can get very defensive when it comes to you."

"You can?" a half pleased – half curious expression was, indeed, slowly forming.

"Yep. So there's really no point in you makin' the situation a whole lot worse, is there ….."

Desperate to bring the subject to a close, the actor in Jack continued to work overtime. "And, Yan, seriously," his smile softened and doe eyes filled with just the right amount of concern, "You look beat; go take your shower and I'll crack on with the major sucking up duties, yeah?"

"Hmmm, okay."

Making his way from the room, on reaching the doorway Ianto looked back over one shoulder.

"I'll see you - you soft touch - in bed ….. Which reminds me …. don't forget you're bottoming tonight … bitch." he added a wink before turning away.

"I'll be right there waitin' for ya …. top guy!"

Even Jack, himself, cringed at how crass that had just sounded, but with Ianto thankfully still clueless; happily chuckling away as the cheesy call followed him along the hallway, one aching head in the living room slumped downward with relief.

Blowing out a long and very relieved breath, Jack waited for the reassuring sound of running water before replying to Joe. Eager to get the bane of his life off his case for a while he went straight in for the necessary buttons.

Almost instantly he came to an abrupt halt. His hands were shaking so much that his thumbs were refusing to cooperate.

Quietly he cursed himself, then cursed Joe too, for good measure. Carrying out this particular dirty deed was obviously going to take a little longer than he'd anticipated.

Sniffing in a calming breath, he tried again. This was turning into a nightmare - a friggin' nightmare. How the hell was he supposed to respond to this type of threat and come out the winner?

This time the bank of keys began to depress accordingly but, even so, all he managed to get out before reaching yet another premature stop was a pitiful ….. _'hi … sorry for the delay'_.

This time the blast of air leaving him was as noisy as it was perplexed. The last thing he wanted was to upset Joe, he knew he'd have to come up with the promise of something serious; something just heavy enough to placate him, but, shit, there was no way he could give the bastard exactly what he was asking for – just the thought of having to fuck with the guy; knowing that, again, he'd be betraying Ianto with the very same man that Jason had walked out on him for, was making him feel physically sick.

With a new sense of urgency he forced himself to get on with the job - _'you know how it is man - not a minute to myself - but will call when I know I'll be free – everythings cool – talk soon.'_

He hit send, then allowing his eyes to close for the briefest of moments, tried to shut out the joke that his life had become. This casual approach had to be worth a try for now, but if his text didn't hold the bastard off he'd have no choice but to meet up with Joe and hope that, like the last time, he could wiggle out of having to go the whole way with him. The stomach bug excuse last time out had worked like a dream, meaning he'd gotten away with giving the guy head, followed by a finale of hand relief and nothing more. But there was no way on Earth Joe was going to fall for the same excuse twice.

Following an impulse of genius proportions Jack switched his cell to silent just in case the jerk was in one of his antagonistic moods. Sure enough, thirty seconds later his phone began to vibrate.

'_not good enough Jack I can do thurs pm and so can you! I've checked the theatre times - and by the way hows the relationship going? Meet me jack you know the consequences'_

Along the hall the sound of running water stopped and, his heart stopping also, Jack instantly started to panic; there was no way he could be found still tapping away on his cell; Ianto would become suspicious all over again.

Not that he could blame him

'_okay meet u outside c garden station at one ….. cant stay for long tho'_

With a whispered, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mohhhhhn," Jack waited for the message to send, then read the _'good boy'_ that instantly came back in reply before taking his phone off of silent.

"Why are you not in my bed?!"

Making Jack jump out of his skin, the unimpressed call had come bellowing out from the bedroom at the far end of the hall.

"If you're not here within ten seconds, you whore, I'm doing you over the kitchen table instead!" was added with a touch more humour.

And for the first time in what, to him, seemed like hours, Jack felt inspired to give a genuine smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ianto's eyes shot wide open.

"Jack? … J - ohhhhhhh …. oh, fuck ….. Jack?"

"Yeah? You th … you there? Oh, y …. yeah ….." Mouth twitching as it quivered into a lecherous, sideways smile, Jack's out of breath panting continued to distort his words. "C'…..mon, Yan," another pause - several more deep breaths, "Feels …. good, yeah? C'mon, let me know … Oh, J ….. Jesus you feel … fuck…..fffffffffuck ….."

Ianto, despite his earlier, and rather insistent, demands … had changed his mind. And mere seconds before his considerately plugged up boyfriend had entered the bedroom, one agent extraordinaire had forcibly declared that his 'client' should be the one to do the fucking.

More than grateful for the one lucky escape he'd already had tonight, Jack had thought it best not to argue too much, in fact, until this point he hadn't said anything at all; just followed orders and let his message-laden cock do all the talking.

Staring down at the figure writhing beneath him, Jack's expression was once again back to that of pure confidence. Sliding in with a grunt he hit the spot, then immediately found it again. As Ianto gasped loudly for a second time, Jack knew he had him on the edge and deliberately added a hip-rotation as he buried himself again.

"Fuck!" His head twisting to one side; one hand grabbing the bars above, Ianto began to pant rapidly.

"You gotta tell me!" Still slamming in; each time his hips flying forward with a snap, Jack's own breaths were coming in laboured bursts. "You want …. more, Yan? You gotta … tell me …. how's it …. feel?"

Eyes closing as Jack's pounding rhythm continued regardless, Ianto was relishing every single inch forcing its way inside him. As another wave of intensified pleasure ran through him he could do nothing but groan, long and loud. He lifted his lids to find the telling haze was already hitting him. Trying his best to focus through it, he stared unblinking at a line of sweat that was tracing a downward path over Jack's left cheek. The blue eyes watching him earnestly in return were swimming with lust, but, nevertheless, a brow was raised to suggest that Jack was still waiting to hear how much pleasure his cock was giving.

At Ianto's own insistence they hadn't wasted much time with prepping – he'd mentioned briefly that he wouldn't mind if the breach was a bit painful and, unusually, he'd requested that this time his hair be twisted and pulled as he was entered.

Right now, Ianto had to admit that Jack was creating all sorts of delicious feelings in him. The burn was so good; no, it was beyond good - being stretched like this was the best feeling ever, and right now he could feel every inch of that thick cock sliding into him, claiming triumphant victory as it teased again and again, sending these waves of extreme pleasure rushing through him.

The 'no way back' tingle had hit him a few minutes earlier, so his already aching balls were fit to burst. It'd taken an outrageous amount of willpower not to wring the life out of his cock before now, but he'd been determined to hold out for as long as he possibly could. Swallowing between gasps, he began to murmur contentedly as again and again, his whole body was sent rocking on the bed. Finally succumbing to the need, he wrapped a hand around himself.

His long fingers now pumping slowly around his cock, he sighed as the soft skin began to slide back and forth. Smiling down in approval Jack slowed himself for a minute and releasing the back of one thigh to reach forward, he brushed the tips of his fingers over his boyfriend's leaking tip.

Ianto tensed, mewling as the digits touched the sensitive glans of his cock. Lips parting and once again panting softly, he watched, hypnotised, as Jack's tongue slowly slipped from his mouth then began to lick away the sticky strands of pre-cum.

The sight caused a surge of arousal to shoot straight through Ianto. He groaned deeply, closing his eyes in ecstasy. He knew Jack could tell he was almost there, and with the man still waiting for an answer to his question, Ianto tried his best to confirm that, yes, the cock pulsing away inside him did feel wonderful and that, yes, it was game over – any moment now he was about to pop.

Sensing victory, Jack had already got another firm grip on the back of Ianto's right thigh and now hanging on tightly to both legs he began to ream in with an alternate sideways stab.

At that precise moment, rather than the admission he'd been expecting to offer, the noise that left the back of Ianto's throat was guttural, slightly Neanderthal, even, in nature. Gripping tighter and lifting his lay a little higher into the air in response, with a growl Jack began to slam in harder than ever.

The sound of loud panting quickly filled the room and now fisting his cock, his fingers a blur, Ianto stared up, mouth gaping.

Jack's grin was feral. "Tell me!" Loud breaths started to sound out through his nose, his lids fluttered shut, his head lolled back and with an aroused cry he began to slam in for all he was worth, his chest heaving with the exertion. A bead of sweat ran down the middle of it. "You gonna come for me?" he righted his gaze to find Ianto's. "Can you feel my cock? Squeeze it ….. go on … oh, oh yeah, that'sssssssss …. ohhhhh, yeah. Again! ... Fuck! ... God I love fucking you! Come for me, Ianto Jones … look me in the eye you dirty fuck and tell me you're gonna come for me …"

Breaths momentarily catching at the back of his throat, with small movements Ianto's top half began to hitch upward. A second later each of these small rocking motions was being accompanied by an abrupt pant. Staring down at his cock he skimmed his fingers quickly over the tip and another pearl of juice oozed out to join the stream already dripping down onto his belly.

Knees sinking deeper into the bed Jack began to fuck harder, adding a small twist each time.

Ianto cried out with surprise and his hand movements began to stutter. He missed several strokes before starting to wank furiously again and a second later his whole body began to tremble.

He looked up, his glazed eyes locking with Jack's. "Y ….. you got me … you …... fuck. ...Jack? …. I'm there ….. oh, shit. Jack? Fuck!"

Trying to see through the haze of dots, Ianto gasped as the ribbons of spunk began to fly out in his direction. The first landed in the well of his neck whilst the rest found his chest and belly. A sudden loud cry quickly faded to leave him panting hard, and still staring down at himself he gasped, shocked, at seeing a consistency and whiteness he hadn't witnessed since his late teens - And there was so much of it. Abstinence did have some bonuses, it seemed.

Above him Jack was gritting his teeth hard, his face contorting with concentration as he fought to resist the muscles clenching rhythmically around him. Watching Ianto finally fall back he drew in a large gulp of air before slowly sliding his cock in - and then back out again.

"Y'okay?" Gently easing his hips back and forth, he groaned as the pleasurable feeling returned to his groin, "Fuck, Yan, that was ….. so hot!"

He accepted the long, drawn-out groan from below as agreement then in an almost angry fashion began to stab hard, growling as he repeatedly sank inside the hole still gripping tightly around him. A minute later, staring down at the sated face of his lover, he was yelling his way toward the point of no return.

Suddenly pulling out, he dragged the condom free and began to fist himself, then with a loud cry he sent a weeks-worth or more of cum showering down onto his boyfriend, allowing his offering to join the pearly pools already sitting there.

Still breathless, Ianto stared up, half-lidded to watch Jack. Head tipped back he was gradually pumping slower and slower, groaning out expletives as he encouraged the last drops to ooze out.

Somehow aware that he had an audience Jack lifted his head and poked out his tongue in an exhausted fashion. As usual it took a good few minutes for him to regain his composure, but with his smile finally returning he winked then nodded down at his boyfriend's spunk covered body. "Loose the glove and share the love!"

The look on Ianto's face said all that really needed to be said on the matter, and Jack's grin quickly transformed into a mortified, winced expression. "Okay, can we just forget I ever said that?" he begged.

Ianto nodded …. very slowly. "I think that might be for the best."

Silently agreeing as they both began to laugh at the situation, Jack crouched on all fours, then with a hand bracing him on either side of Ianto's hips he lowered his head to begin licking a path upward. Traversing over the fine, lower belly hair first, then coasting past the cute navel, he finally paused at the start of one, still, fairly toned chest.

With Ianto watching on, looking all sorts of lustful; lying there with his lips still slightly parted, Jack lifted his head and parted his own to reveal just how much juice he'd managed to lap up. After savouring the taste of their mingled cum for a moment, he swallowed with a satisfied hum.

A soft whimper from below was followed by a desperately wanton groan. "You, Harkness, are …. One …. Filthy …. Bitch."

"And you just love it….." was smiled back before Jack disappeared, dipping down again as he readied himself for a second helping.

"Ohhhhh, yeahhhhhh." Ianto could only agree, and just a moment later he found himself hungrily sucking on the tongue sliding in to find his own.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

-o-

-o-

Part Two

Before Ianto knew it it was Wednesday evening, and he'd be first to admit that it really had been one of those days. Though, by dealing with things in his own unique way he'd cleverly managed to make life much more bearable. It was only now, after enjoying several hours of blissful silence, that he was allowing his guilty conscience to convince him that he should really be switching both of his mobiles back on.

Immediately, the private of the two began to ring, and scowling sidelong at it he was sorely tempted to turn the damn thing straight back off again. This constant harassing of him was why he'd turned the bloody things off in the first place; for days on end neither of them had stopped ringing. If it wasn't the 'Jackfone' giving a beep, warning him of extra work to do as someone was sent straight through to voice-mail, it was one of his curious friends calling him on his personal mobile to find out how he was getting on with the other sodding phone!

Still, at least he could say he'd given it a good go. Surprising himself more than anybody, it'd taken a few weeks for him to reach this stage, but, finally -despite his encouraging chat about things with Jack on Monday afternoon - exactly three hours into his Wednesday morning, with enough becoming enough, he'd said bollocks to both phones, hitting their respective kill buttons in one monumental fit of pique.

It'd taken less than five minutes for his office extension to start ringing instead, and after waiting for the person on the other end to give up, he'd instructed all relevant members of staff to inform anyone trying to get hold of him that he was in an important meeting for the rest of the day and that under no circumstances was he to be disturbed.

Now sat at his kitchen table, hidden away in what he'd mistakenly assumed would be the relative safety of his own home, he growled as his personal mobile refused to stop ringing. Relenting he fell back heavily on his chair and checked to see who so desperately wanted to talk to him this time.

"Els, my sweet, what can I do for you?" he sang in response to seeing her name on the screen, and holding the device away from his ear gave his best friend a moment or two to rant it out of her system.

Finally, with the tirade of tinny shrieks quietening sufficiently, he went in for a second go. "Okay, better? Now, let's try this again shall we?"

"Yan, he's driving me mental." was sighed at a more tolerable level, "He's been ringing me all fucking day - something about doing a matinee and not being able to get away from the theatre to check that you're okay…."

"Yeah, it's a Wednesday." Ianto interrupted, sounding half bothered- half not, explaining, "Mid-week matinee ….." in case she was interested.

"He's convinced something's happened to you, you moron! He's been telling me to ring round all the bloody hospitals for him!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say …. Oh?"

"Well, yeah, it's no big deal; I just needed some time out, that's all. I mean, how many twenty-five hour days do you think a man can actually endure before cracking, my little Munchkin?"

An almost hysterically loud whine sounded at the other end. "Yan, is there any chance of you taking this situation seriously? All day - yes, _'ALL DAY!'_ \- the poor sod's been having bloody kittens. Plus he's due on stage again in thirty minutes and his head's full of nothing but you, you pilchard. He's gonna blow this performance big time if he doesn't hear from you."

"Pilchard?"

As an affronted brow was raised it was quickly joined by a blossoming bout of sulkiness. "Els, can't _'you' _just call him quickly for me – you know, let him know I'm not dead - or something to that effect? Go on … pretty please ….just for me, yeah? I'm up to my neck in it here. I left work early deliberately, thinking it might help, but I've been stuck at this kitchen table since I walked through the sodding door. I've had nothing to eat, I've got spreadsheets and ledgers coming out of my fucking ears and a calculator that keeps dying on me …. and you know how much I hate mental arithmetic."

"I've got a better idea. How about we try it this way instead?" Ellie drew in a breath more than worthy of the bellow that was about to follow. "He's your fucking boyfriend! … So grow some bollock's, Jones, and phone him your bloody self!"

As she hung up and the line went dead, Ianto sighed with relief. Literally three seconds later the same phone started to ring again.

"Oh for fuck's …."

Snatching out for a second time he checked the caller id. "Ohhhhhh, great …. here we go." With a sigh he dragged a weary hand across one cheek then propped his head up on one side. "Evening, Jack."

Holding his breath, he waited for the explosion.

"Hey, yeah, s'only me -whaty'up to?"

Grateful that Jack couldn't see his mystified expression, "Er, s' funny you should ask," Ianto told him, trying his best to sound equally as unfazed, "Because at this very moment in time I'm up to my eyeballs in store accounts and stock registers."

"You have to bring work home with you now? Jeez, Yan, you need to tell them to poke their promotion where the sun won't find it." Totally unnecessarily, Jack was managing to sound genuinely appalled.

Ianto gave a groan. "Jack, I haven't been promoted. I thought you knew that. I'm just pulling my weight for a change – you know - helping the seniors out of the goodness of my heart. And as it happens, what I'm trying to sort out right at this very moment, anyway, just happens to be a major discrepancy within my own department."

"Still think it's out of order; you doing it at home. Is this problem really so major it requires you to solve it in your own time?"

Ianto allowed a small laugh to escape. "You could say that, yeah. For some reason, the books for menswear appear to be almost five hundred quid adrift."

"Five hundred?" There was a genuine gasp at the other end, "Wow. D'ya think cash has gone missing, or have you had a whole bunch of pants and shoes go walkabout?"

With Jack chuckling away, obviously highly amused by his own sense of humour, "Well, that's not as daft as it sounds," Ianto shared with a sigh, "Because this particular anomaly appears to have occurred over a specific two week period."

"Ah." This time Jack could be heard heaving a sigh of his own. "Let me guess - the two weeks we were in Ibiza, right?"

Lips rolling inward, Ianto nodded. "Yep, you got it. So stock could easily have been lifted by my staff without me realising, and if that is the case it means I'm going to have to fire someone's arse."

Concerned that there was something far more important that he and Jack should be discussing, Ianto lightened his tone as he looked to take them in a more appropriate direction.

"But, anyway, enough of my shit; how's life treating you on this fine night?" he asked with a smile to his voice, thinking it might be an idea to break them in slowly.

Silence

Not a peep.

And Ianto quickly began to question his logic in thinking it might be a good idea to ask such a stupid question at this particular moment in time. Jack had, by all accounts, been freaking out all day, so it was quite possible that regardless of his current ebullient mood, a query regarding his well-being might just have been enough to send him over the edge.

As the anticipated barrage started to fly down the line at him, he flinched, closing his eyes against the sudden harshness in Jack's voice.

"How's life treating me? Well how the fuck d'ya think it's been treatin' me, huh? I've been tryin'a get hold of you all fuckin' day!"

Wincing as he bit into his bottom lip, Ianto waited quietly for an enraged Jack to finish huffing noisily at the other end before offering his apology, of sorts. "Um, yeah, look, sorry 'bout that; I kinda guessed you had. Well, what I mean is, I've just had Els on the phone bending my ear on your behalf and she sort of mentioned …..."

"I thought you were fuckin' dead, you jerk!" Full force; hissing, spitting - the lot. At last it was all coming out.

"I ….."

"You selfish son of a bitch! I've had you down as mugged and knifed twice! You've been under the wheels of a goddamned bus, five times!"

Ianto only just resisted the urge to start laughing uncontrollably. "Nohhhh, no busses involved, Jack - this was just me having a bit of a meltdown, that's all."

"Well couldn't you have at least called to tell me you were havin' a meltdown?"

"Er, I'm not quite sure it works like that."

That was it, finally starting to chuckle away to himself, Ianto tried to do so as quietly as he could. "And anyway," he carried on, being deliberately cheerful, hoping to ease the tension, "I'm home now and you'll be pleased to know that both phones are once again switched on."

"So you weren't really in a meeting then?"

"Ummmmm, no, well, yeah, well … no, not exactly. Like I said, this morning I had a bit of freaking out moment - between them, these two mobiles, here, were starting to drive me insane."

At the other end there was a brief pause before, "Why?" Jack asked in a surprisingly calm manner.

"I think I might' ve bitten off more than I can chew," Ianto admitted, sliding down in his seat with a long sigh. "You see, regardless of how much I want to help with the whole media thing, I can't just forget about my real job in the store; I still have to be there five days out of seven."

Silence.

"It was okay to start with," Ianto carried on, becoming more and more unnerved by the second, "Almost fun if I'm honest, but now the show's really underway it seems that every bugger in the world wants to know your back-story. You're too successful, Jack. You're too popular!"

Silence

This time …. an even more worrying one.

As his deliberate attempt at pandering to Jack's ego remained unacknowledged, Ianto frowned, disappointed. Feeling suddenly unappreciated, he began to wonder why the hell he'd been bothering in the first place. "And while we're at it," he shared with a grumble, now blatantly sulking because his best sucking up moves hadn't worked, "I'm sick to the back teeth of spending hours answering stupid questions."

A hint of indignation found its way into Jack's conversational tones. "Stupid? Such as?"

"Such as? Well … there's the '_how tall is he?' _question, for a start. I mean, what the fuck has your height got to do with your singing abilities?"

"Fans like to know that sort of thing." Indignant '_and' _defensive. "So what have you been telling folks?"

"Most the time, six foot, or thereabouts."

"And the rest of the time?" Indignant, defensive and worried.

At his end of the line, Ianto was already sporting a grin. "Well I was so pissed off with one woman I told her you were five foot three."

"Five three?! You didn't … Oh, you didn't … did you? Yan?" Jack accepted the depth of Ianto's hearty laugh as an affirmative. "You bastard! Did she believe you?"

"Not sure to be honest," Ianto admitted calming slightly, "I mean, she didn't make any comment about you being born in nineteen thirty six, either, so who knows."

At his end, Jack started to choke his way through a laugh - borne of hysteria more than anything, "You haven't really been telling people that have ya? Oh, God - please tell me you haven't been telling everybody that."

"Duh," Still chuckling away, Ianto gave a loud tut, "No …. not everyone, you nugget. I told one guy you were born in nineteen eighty nine."

"But that would make me ten!"

"I know. And I have to say, you don't appear to be aging very well."

"Okay, Yan, listen, this is important … My birthday …."

"December second ….. sixty-nine."

"Oh. You remembered."

"Of course. So, come on, then - what's mine?"

Yet another telling hush from Jack hinted that at the other end he was hurriedly wracking his brains.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, okay, okay …" It seemed that Mr indignant, defensive and worried, was fast becoming Mr tetchy to boot. "Don't rush me, I'm just thinkin' 'bout it … very carefully ….. that's all."

Ianto couldn't help but smirk; he could just imagine Jack right now, biting into his bottom lip as he desperately tried to recall the relevant information. "Well?" he pushed mercilessly.

"Seventy three?"

"Good guess …. What month?"

"August!"

"The what?"

"Tenth?"

"Nope."

"Eleventh?"

"Nope."

"Twelfth?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Jack ….. It's the nineteenth!"

Bright as a button: "The nineteenth! Yeah, that's it! I was actually gonna say the nineteenth to start with but changed my mind."

"Yeah, 'course you were." A small smile in place and lightly shaking his head, Ianto allowed a sincere wave of affection to course through him.

"So …. that means it's your birthday soon!" realised Jack in a deliberate attempt at taking the heat off of himself.

"And munchkin's is next weekend." Ianto felt obliged to point out. "But anyway, all this bollocks is taking us away from our main issue – and as I know you have to go on stage soon - why don't I just crack on with telling you …."

"Telling me what?" Every ounce of humour had, once more, deserted Jack's voice.

Preparing to continue, Ianto swallowed, clearing his throat. "Jack, I can't be your agent anymore," he started with a croak, "And as I'm making this decision purely for my benefit, I think it's only fair to let you decide what you want to do next …. like."

"So you want me to decide what, exactly?"

"Well, I don't know. Like I said, the call's up to you. In my ideal world we'll now be sneaking around in the hope that we don't get seen together. But you, for instance, might _'decide'_ that you don't want to take that kind of chance anymore – take a risk with me, I mean." Wincing, Ianto made a mental note of the sharp, if distant, intake of breath. "Look, I'm sorry, Jack, I really am. And I'm not saying I want you to finish with me, it's not that at all. As far as I'm concerned I'm your boyfriend, and that's how I want things to stay. But the bottom line is - that I just can't cope with the workload. Though, even you have to admit; I've given it a bloody good go."

Silence.

Ianto heard his own deep swallow and hoped that Jack hadn't heard the noise at his end. "It's just that, well, I've realised I haven't got enough hours in my day to cope with doing both jobs ….. and as I've only just promised the seniors at the store that I'll start doing my fair share on the administration front at last – after them begging me to step up my game for a good couple of years, at least," he added hoping to strengthen his side of the argument, "I'm not prepared to let the old boys down so soon."

"So you won't change your mind?"

"Jack, what you're asking is …"

"Yan, you can't do this! You HAVE to be my agent! You can't just give up on me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'm begging here, is that want you want?"

"No. And I'm still sorry."

"Okay, fine! So that's all I mean to you, is it? You're giving up on us …. just like that. Great. Nice one, Yan – thanks for nuthin'."

This time the telling silence came from Ianto's end.

He already hated himself right now, and knowing that this problem was mostly of his own creating, he hadn't wanted to get angry over the issue. But, now, with a spike of genuine hurt twisting angrily inside his chest, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself; he was about to snap. As if he could forget about Jack, just like that; after their conversation the other day it was hard to accept that Jack could be thinking about him in this way.

Jaw set firm, the words began to growl their way out through clenched teeth. "No, actually, bollock-head, I'm not fucking giving up on us! And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop putting words in my fucking mouth!"

A deep groan from the other end was followed by, "Okay, okay ….. look …. I'm sorry. But, help me understand, Yan - you say you still want to be with me, but if we're not telling people you're my agent, how are we supposed to explain away the amount of time we spend together?"

The bark of amazement in return was loud and abrupt and Ianto found himself struggling to drag his lower jaw back into place. "Amount of time we spend together? What time is that then, Jack? Since this run started I've hardly seen you - and before you can say something else before engaging your brain; 'cause I know how your mind works – '_no_', this is not me criticising you for wanting to be up there on stage in the first place. If you must know, I'm rapt that you're doing so well, and all I'm saying right now, is, stop trying to make out that this, meaning me and you spending time together in a relationship, is going exactly to plan."

"Things aren't that bad ….we're gettin' there. And, also, if you're not my agent, how the hell am I gonna explain why you're always at these lunchtime meets we keep havin'?"

Lids falling, Ianto tried to groan as quietly as he could. Jack's response was suggestive of the fact that he still hadn't fully gotten the message.

"But that's just it, Jack. I won't be arranging any more lunchtime meets for you to attend. No more Jackfone, remember? I'm handing it back. I simply haven't got the time or energy to keep making these bookings for you, and besides, I wouldn't've been able to keep taking extended lunch-breaks like I have been, anyway."

Imagining the hurt look now sitting at the other end, something similar in nature took up residency on Ianto's own face. "Come on, Jack, you know how much I love keeping you company, full stop, but I do enough hours on the shop floor as it is without having to stay on for that extra hour each night to compensate for taking a long lunch. And if I'm constantly having to come home every night to an hour, at least, of returning missed ca …."

"Oh, c'mohhhhhhn … don't you think you're maybe overreacting just a little, here? Stop making such a big deal of things." was the rather patronising interruption that stopped Ianto dead.

Exasperation knocking loudly on his door, Ianto tried again. "Jack, I don't think I am overreacting and I really am very sorry, I can't emphasise that enough, but I just don't think I can do this anymore. Now, how about we change the subject before this turns into a full blown fucking row?"

Hearing Jack sniff inward, annoyed, Ianto knew for certain that this particular subject was far from over.

"You know what, Yan? I've sensed this with you all along." was suddenly being sneered down the line at him.

"Sensed what?" His tired eyes closing and already drenched in guiltily feelings, Ianto willingly took the bait.

"You've not been happy about doing this one little thing for me since day one, have ya? I mean, here's me, good ole Jack, makin' the effort, goin' outta his way to weave you into things; suckin' up to people so that we can carry on seeing each other … …. i.e. - doin' what I can to make things work at my end ….. and all you've ever been is …. negative? Yeah, that's it; negative about things."

The lower jaw dropped for a second time. "Negative? Me? Jack, I've just spent the last three weeks of my life trying to be your fucking secretary! So don't you dare tell me I'm being fucking negative!"

And there it was. That budding promise of the conversation turning into a full blown argument had well and truly blossomed with a passion.

"I've just been finding it all a bit too much, that's all." was pointed out in humbled justification before the dulcet Welsh tones decided to become hurt and angry again, "And, of course, you swanning off to enjoy yourself without me every bloody weekend isn't helping me feel any better about things either. Have you ever considered that?"

"Don't like bein' on your own, is that it? Little boy lost, are we? Aw …. shucks. Feelin' out of our depth all of a sudden, are we?" the already wounding spike of sarcasm coming from Jack, suddenly mutated into nasty snarl. "Well, I did warn you while we were away that things could get like this, didn't I …. I guess I shoulda known then that someone like you couldn't take the heat."

As a wave of uncertainty ran through him, Ianto watched goose-bumps appear on both fore-arms. This wasn't sounding like his Jack anymore. The sharp barbs had begun to slice mercilessly into his self-confidence. Suddenly he really was starting to feel like a 'little boy lost'.

While Ianto was still pitifully trying to think of a comeback, Jack was already off with more of his taunts; tearing into him again.

"An' you told me – no, wait – Ianto, I believe that you_ 'insisted'_ you'd be able to handle things. Well, I hate to say it, but, hey, I'm gonna put it out there anyway … it seems ta me that now that things have started to get a little difficult, rather than help us both work a way through it, you just wanna throw in the towel and give up on me. If I'm honest, Yan, it hurts to know the truth …. I really thought you liked me enough to wanna give things more of a go ….. y'know, for my sake."

That was it. Ianto's hackles instantly reared back into life. Okay, yeah, maybe it did seem like he was wimping out to a certain extent, but what did Jack expect? And did he have to make this attack so personal? Agreeing to be the ungrateful bastard's agent didn't mean he was fucking Superman. He didn't have superpowers. He was actually fucking knackered - and on top of that he was now stressed out.

"And what about me, Jack? What about _'my'_ sake – or doesn't that count? It seems that how I feel about our situation doesn't count for anything anymore!"

"Ah, that's bull-shit and you know it! You're just sayin' anythin' now to cover up the fact that you just can't be bothered."

"Can't be bothered? Excuse me? Did you just say I can't be bothered?"

As he drew in a shaky breath, Ianto became aware of the fact that he'd started to tremble. "Jack, I've changed my whole fucking life for you!" A pain in his chest appeared. This wasn't going to plan. Why wasn't this going to plan?

"Yeah … for three whole weeks. Wow, big deal! You call that makin' an effort?"

Ianto's features spread wide, displaying a mixture of distress and surprise.

Then the hot air arrived.

"You …. WANKER! You fucking …. WANKER!"

What had once stood every chance of being a retrievable situation, had finally reached the dishing out of insulting names stage, meaning that, sadly, things could only get worse from here on in.

The drama queen seething at the other end retaliated with a snap to her voice. "Yeah? Well it takes one to know one, honey! And for the record ….. I have no idea what I ever saw in you anyway."

Ianto lost his breath, and suddenly convinced Jack's claim was true, the pain inside him deepened.

"You're nothin' but a selfish, pompous, bore!" Jack continued, "I thought you cared about me, you prick! Jesus! Why did I ever think this could work between us? You're about as much fun as a dose of the fuckin' pox … I've had better fucks with guys twice your age!"

Ianto could feel a new heat radiating from his reddening cheeks and tried to forget how upset he was feeling. "Okay, you know what, Jack? Why don't you take your neurotic histrionics and fucking second rate career chances and bury 'em deep inside that baggy, overused hole of yours! ….. Cunt!"

"Well, hey, that couldn't be any worse than hangin' around tryin'a feel your tiny rent-boy cock up there, could it!" was snapped spitefully in return.

"Oh … so now he shows his true colours! You really do think I used to charge for it, don't you! Well, as it happens, you tuneless, talentless fucking piece of shit, I would actually rather be out there selling my body instead of pretending I find your pathetic attempts at giving it pleasure enjoyable! You're not worth a lay, Jack. You might've convinced yourself you're Mr fantastic, but take it from me - when it comes to using that body - you're vanilla as fuck!"

Ianto tried to swallow over his dry throat. He really was trying not to let the situation get to him, but inside the pain was worsening and he was now visibly shaking with rage. Things were deteriorating far more rapidly than ever before between them. He knew he was partly to blame; he could be vicious at times, but some of the things that Jack had just come out with were really hurtful and right now, looking through the reddening mist, all he wanted to do was hurt the man he loved in return. He'd tried so hard to be the person that Jack needed him to be, but now it seemed his efforts hadn't been appreciated one little bit. Okay, he could accept that maybe he might've gone about things the wrong way today, but the last thing he'd been expecting was for Jack to turn on him like this.

"Why don't you go share your egotistical bedroom performances with Tom?" he suggested, bringing his own rant to an end with an aching heart. "You're both old; you'll make the perfect fucking couple!"

"Ooooh, so we're back to Tom again, are we? Jealous 'cause the older guy's hotter than you, is that it?"

"Oh, just fuck off, Jack! Fuck off!" Why the hell was Jack being like this? This sarcastic approach really wasn't his style at all. Was the guy really _that_ disappointed with his decision to step down, he was feeling the need to verbally wound him like this?

Becoming only more annoyed with himself, Ianto acknowledged that he wanted nothing more, right now, than to break down and cry his heart out; the urge to start sobbing with disappointment was proving hard to resist. It was never supposed to have been like this ….. was it? Or had he just been kidding himself that he and Jack were nothing but perfect for each other? If Jack could turn as easily as this, had he ever really cared at all? Maybe all this time Jack really had been using him.

"Hey, Yan, I've got a better idea - how's about you go fuck yourself, instead?" was yelled down the line in a show of - I'm having the last word - retaliation.

"You know what, you insufferable twat … It'll be my pleasure." Ianto barked back and unable to help himself any longer, still fighting back the tears, he hunched in on himself, finally surrendering to a feeling that he'd just spent the last minute and a half trying to ignore.

Beginning to gasp in one silent breath after another, he realised that this was turning into one of his full-blown attacks and just hoped that Jack wouldn't be able to sense what was happening from his end.

With the painful knot in his chest tightening further, he forced out one final shout, lying, "I'll be glad to see the fucking back of you!" before sending his mobile flying across the counter top and out into the living room. As it made its way towards the front window it collided with a side lamp and with a loud clatter both items kissed the wooden boards below.

Face contorting with frustration, forehead on his drawn up knees, Ianto raged out a growl. He'd blown it. Everything they'd put themselves through to meet somewhere in the middle had been a complete waste of time. There was no way Jack would think he was worth the effort now.

Taking in the daunting sight of ream upon ream of paperwork still awaiting his attention, with a wide backward sweep of one arm he made swift work of sending every last bit of it flying down to the floor.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Over in Earlham Street; still backstage in his dressing room, with his cell falling to the carpet as he cupped his face, Jack slumped in his chair, sending his head back with a long groan.

Marcel the Marvellous, waiting patiently until now, left his own seat to make a slow start on his journey over to the door. "I assume you didn't mean one word of that, you silly fool?" he noted wisely.

Face still hidden by his hands, Jack shook his head then let out another deep groan.

"Ring him back, my love." Marcel told him coming to a stop by the door. "It's important that you clear the air with him – because you'll need a clear head before you go on."

"Ring him back? What would be the point?"

Features solemn, already having accepted defeat, Jack looked up to inspect the wall clock to his right. He'd missed hearing the fifteen minute call. "If I ring right now, I know he'll just refuse to answer." he sighed, standing to leave. "And even if he does answer, with the mood I've left him in, we'll only end up carrying on from where we left off."

Getting to his feet to join his dresser and pulling open the door, Jack leaned on the jamb, peering down at the floor of the corridor outside as he forced out a desperate breath. "Oh, God. What the hell am I gonna do, Marcey? He said he wanted to quit being my agent and I just panicked, but I didn't mean to be so ….."

"Horrible? Bitchy? Selfish? A complete and utter insensitive cunt?"

Nodding as he looked back into the room, Jack screwed his eyes up tight. "I've really blown it this time, haven't I? I can't see there being any way back from this one."

"The show must go on, my sweet." his dresser told him before floating past and out of the room.

And the show did go on, with Jack, indeed, performing at his professional best. But behind the scenes, hovering in a passageway armed with all the necessary changes of costume, all Marcel had managed to observe was a hollow vacant space where their once effervescent new boy used to be.

"Call him in the interval, my pet." had been the final piece of advice the assistant had given the broken leading man.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

Jack hadn't called. And regrouping far more quickly than usual, he was leaving the theatre in something of a hurry. The only idea making any kind of sense to him at this moment, was to go straight home then start hitting the bottle in private, that way he could drown his sorrows, blot out reality and drink himself stupid until he passed out. Tomorrow, being a Thursday, he'd have a whole day free to recover, and by the time the other cast members got to see him he'd be back to normal, so none of them would be any the wiser.

Striding toward the rear of the building he suddenly remembered that he'd agreed to meet Joe tomorrow, and all at once his life became just that little bit more unbearable.

-o-

Leaving via the stage door he smiled happily for the now customary clutch of autograph hunters then made his way along the side of the building to hail a cab.

Gratefully slinking down on the backseat he checked his cell: no missed calls or texts. He sank down further, thus allowing him to wallow and sulk in private. He'd been expecting a call from Els at the very least, insisting, as usual, that the pair of them should 'sort their crap out'. But there was nothing. It really did seem that this was finally it. He'd blown it.

He had been lucky in one respect, though. Ianto was as notorious for reacting with his fists as he was for his sexual prowess, so at least being on the other end of a phone line had meant the Harkness good looks had remained intact.

He shouldn't have pushed Ianto so far, he already knew that. Now, when it was far too late, he could see his own reaction for what it really had been - a sudden sense of helplessness. What had started out as a fear of him not being able to see so much of his boyfriend, had quickly become an uncontrollable sense of resentment and, unfortunately, that resentment had made itself known by way of a barrage of spiteful and insulting remarks.

And Ianto hadn't deserved any of it. He _'had'_ been working miracles for the past three weeks – but his efficiency had been taken for granted. What he should have been offered on his announcement this evening, was some grateful thanks for giving it such a good go, regardless.

Not for the first time, Jack cupped his face in shame. If Ianto never wanted to see him again, he'd have nobody to blame but himself.

-o-

With it being only a few minutes away, Covent Garden tube station was already looming large and once more his other major problem began to rear its ugly head – this was where he was supposed to be meeting Joe tomorrow.

Unable to face the place right now, Jack instructed the agreeable cabbie to take him all the way home to Hammersmith instead.

-o-

-o-

Following a fairly hassle-free trip across the Thames, the taxi pulled up outside Maria's. Doing a double take at the meter, Jack felt suddenly inspired to peer up at his flat to hide the look of shock on his face. It appeared that being chauffeured across London by a classic black cab was definitely not the cheapest of options when it came to getting home.

Reaching for his fold he came to the conclusion that he needed to get his own ride, and soon. Paying to park a car in the vicinity of the theatre, rather than shell out for tubes and cabs all the time, surely had to work out cheaper in the long run.

He handed over the king's ransom with a forced smile, bade the driver a safe return journey then headed for the side alleyway to get around to the back stairs.

The cold and grey concrete steps seemed quite fitting for his current state of mind. Gloomy was how he was feeling right now; empty inside.

Well, empty apart from the heart-numbing, ever-burgeoning sense of loss, of course. Out of Ianto's company, for whatever reason, he always missed the guy like mad and the thought that, after everything they'd been forced to deal with to get this far, he might never get see him again, was becoming just too painful to contemplate.

It was never supposed to have been like this. They'd both said so many hateful things tonight – such unkind things - that he wasn't sure there'd be any coming back for them this time.

He carried on upward with a resigned sigh - there seemed to be far more steps than usual, tonight.

Hollow, he decided, that was how he was feeling right now. His life was going to be so empty without Ianto in it. In fact, despite Ianto's rant at him the other day, he wasn't sure he wanted to carry on with the show. If Ianto wasn't going to be around anymore to share the experience with him, it just wasn't going to be the same. They'd become a real couple; they were supposed to be living this dream together. Okay, he'd come over to the UK on his own, yes, but ultimately this had been a journey taken by two people, they'd shared every up and down, and almost all of his decisions since arriving had revolved around his new boyfriend in some way.

So what the fuck had made him be such an asshole to the poor guy tonight?

-o-

Sloping his way up to the top of the final flight and stepping onto his stretch of the balcony, Jack came to a sudden stop. Frozen to the spot with shock he told his feet to move, but they were resolutely refusing to take another step - because sitting there, propped up against his front door ….. was one Ianto Jones. Unaware that company had joined him, with his forehead resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around his shins, the young Welshman remained motionless.

Heart thumping hard Jack took a few seconds to study the peaceful form of his ….boyfriend, but from twenty feet away it was proving difficult to tell if Ianto had fallen asleep or was simply praying for an answer to their situation too.

Recovering enough to move with silent steps, Jack came to a stop directly in front of him and quietly cleared his throat. As Ianto lifted his head, eyes, indeed, bleary with sleep, Jack sent him a hesitant smile. "How long have you been here?"

Ianto checked his watch.

"'Bout an hour." was admitted with a hunching of shoulders, suggesting that the timing issue wasn't really that much of a deal.

Jack made a note of the suit on its hanger suspending from his bathroom window ledge, plus the smart pair of shoes sitting neatly on the floor below. "Thinkin' of stayin' the night?"

"If I'm still wanted." was hushed humbly in return.

Words failing him, Jack managed a nod and swallowed over the lump forming at the base of his throat. "What made you so certain I'd come back here?" he asked holding down a hand in readiness, "I could've gone on anywhere after the show."

"Well, I'd have had a long wait then, wouldn't I." Accepting the offer, Ianto allowed Jack to pull him to his feet.

"Would you have waited?" Jack wondered as they finally came face to face. Taking him by surprise, the reply he'd been hoping to hear came no more than a beat later, as, "Yep." Ianto admitted, giving one of his solitary nods.

A lengthy pause followed which left them smiling awkwardly for its duration, but, at last, and without another single word being spoken, a relieved embrace was fallen into. As they hugged, rocking each other from side to side, the hold became as tight as it could possibly get, and with their silence continuing it was clear that both men were in agreement that this was no time for a sharing of words, good or bad. This had been a major setback; their biggest by far, no question - but the apportioning of blame, if any, could wait until later.

With their chests pressing closely together and his own still racing away, Jack could feel Ianto's heart thumping out the same message over and over again … telling him that all night he'd been just as scared; just as convinced that it was over between them.

Grateful, now, for so many things, Jack knew he had to say something; whether Ianto had shown up here tonight hoping for an apology, or not, he was about to be given one. "Yan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of those nasty things I said." he forced himself to admit, softly pressing a kiss to one temple.

"Me either," Ianto told him quietly in return, slowly pulling back to give a hesitant smile, "And I'm sorry I wasn't prepared to make more of an effort for you. It didn't occur to me until we'd finished speaking, just how much I'd actually be letting you – letting us – down. I was quite happy to throw the towel in, just like that. It was selfish of me … and I'm sorry."

Head shaking abruptly, Jack pulled out of the hold. "No," his head continued to pitch from side to side, "If it's too much, then I'm happy for you to stand down, and, Yan, please don't ever think you could ever let me down. I was the one in the wrong, here. I was panicking earlier, I just wasn't thinkin' straight. All I had in my head was that I wouldn't get to see you anymore … and I couldn't bear that. I guess I'd pinned all my hopes on the press believing that you were my agent and …."

"Jack, I'm gonna give it another go. I _'do' _want this to work, and if it means not losing you for good, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Yan, that's crazy. If it's too much, it's too much. Don't worry we'll figure somethin' out - we'll find some other way," Jack insisted, grabbing onto the top of Ianto's arms and giving him a quick shake.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Look, a couple of hours ago I was curled up on my kitchen floor having an anxiety attack, all because I thought you hated me and didn't want to see me anymore." He held up a hand to prevent Jack from saying his bit. "And what I'm telling you right now, is that I'm going to be your agent for as long as it takes. After feeling like I did earlier, there is no way on earth I'm giving you any reason to end this."

"Now I feel really bad." Jack's whole body slumped, ashamed. "All those nasty things I said ….."

"You didn't mean them, did you?"

Jack's face screwed up in distress. "Of course I didn't!"

"Well shut the fuck up then."

As Ianto grinned at him, Jack was forced to laugh quietly in return. "I'm just so glad we're not over." he admitted, stepping closer to brush their lips lightly together, "I really thought I'd lost you."

"Nope, still here." Ianto grinned back very matter of fact, his usual touch of humour more than apparent. "And get used to it, 'cause I've got no plans to go anywhere - you're stuck with me."

"Promise?"

Linking his fingers in the small of Jack's back and pulling himself in even closer, pressing a kiss to one earlobe, "I promise." Ianto whispered. Jack's head dropped onto his shoulder. "Oi, you're not thinking of getting all emotional on me, are you?" he joked non-threateningly. Jack shook his head but remained silent. Ianto shucked his shoulder upward, sending Jack and his telling silence in the same direction. "Oi, come on, let's get inside so we can make up properly."

"You know what I'm gonna do?" was said with a teary smile, "I'm gonna make us both a huge mug of milky chocolate to celebrate." Pausing, Jack slowly began to smooth the tip of one finger across Ianto's face, tracing each of his features as if reacquainting himself after having spent several years apart.

As Ianto's nose twitched, Jack leaned in to kiss it then quickly claimed the lips below. "And then," he continued with a fresh smile forming, "After we've had our hot chocolate … I'm gonna take you to bed." Finding his key, he reached around Ianto and opened the door.

"I just need to use the loo," Ianto announced, back to normal as they made their way inside, "I've been breaking my neck for at least an hour."

"I'll get the kettle on'" Jack told him, still in a daze himself.

"Oh, by the way," pulling on the cord to send the bathroom light blazing, Ianto turned back. "I suppose now would also be a good time to tell you that as well as making more of an effort on the agent front, I'm also going to start going down the gym again - Got to look good standing next to you, haven't I." he added hoping that this time his buttering up might be taken for what it was …. a grovelling compliment to keep him in favour.

Confusingly, rather than giving his usual smug head-swagger, Jack was standing there looking somewhat horrified. "No! You can't."

Still looking over his shoulder, Ianto stepped backward out of the bathroom. "What, go down the gym?"

"Yeah. Jay'll be there, remember? I don't want him causing you any grief." even Jack could hear how unreasonably anxious he was suddenly sounding.

"Don't worry I can handle myself." he was assured. "And if he does come anywhere near me I'll just tell him to fuck off."

"Oh …. Okay, if you're sure." Jack nodded, not sounding at all sure himself.

Knowing what was more likely to happen if Ianto and his old flat-share did get together, already formulating a plan in his head, Jack made his way into the kitchen.

-o-

-o-

Rolling his head slowly over to the right, Jack checked his alarm clock. It was two thirty, which meant they'd been laying there for a good hour chatting over recent events. Someone was now asleep in his arms, breathing softly in between nuzzling himself deeper into one shoulder. It wasn't like Ianto to be this cuddly; the most he'd normally offer would be a manly all-night hug from behind. The horrors of the evening before had shaken them both to the core, that was obvious, and right now Jack felt almost convinced that Ianto never wanted to let him go ever again.

It was a nice feeling.

Starting to nod off himself, Jack chuckled quietly at what utter bitches they'd both been on the phone earlier, and it was patent that Ianto was quite capable of giving as good as he got - not that there was ever any real doubt about the fact.

Drawing his arm in a little closer around his boyfriend, tightening his hold sufficiently, the last thing Jack noticed before dropping off, was the possessive arm resting across his chest ….. and sleep came with a smile.

-o-

-o-

The clock was telling him it was almost six am. Stifling a yawn he smiled at the man still sleeping in his arms then gently kissed the top of his head.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he smiled as Ianto stirred in his hold, "I take it the suit hanging on the back of that door means you intend going into work today?"

Ianto grunted, lifted his lids, grunted again then lowered them. Laughing to himself Jack kissed him again, this time more forcibly. "You get yourself showered, and I'll make the coffee. Deal?"

Ianto began to drag himself from the bed, his eyes barely open as he clambered to his feet. "Deal." he agreed grumpily.

"Yan?"

Ianto turned back from the door.

"I just wanted to say …. I'm glad we're okay."

"Yeah, me too." he smiled, rubbing a hand into his right eye before yawning loudly. "And_ 'I'd'_ just like to say … that you make a very comfortable pillow."

Watching his boyfriend send him wink before disappearing from view, Jack knew what he had to do. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind now that he was one hundred per cent in love with Ianto Jones, and there was absolutely no way he was prepared to lose him.

Satisfied that Ianto was in the shower he reached out for his mobile, determined to go through with one of the bravest things he'd ever had to do.

'_sorry Joe.' _he typed, _ 'I won't be meeting you today after all.'_

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	9. Unexpected Deliveries

Chapter Nine

-o-

-o-

Unexpected Deliveries

-o-

-o-

For it being a simple Thursday evening, with nothing to do but give his usual show-stealing performance, somebody's anxiety levels were ramping up at a most alarming rate.

"Okay, it's just one tiny phone call, Harkness - Let's do this." Uncertain of the reaction he was about to receive this time, with one foot tapping nervously on his dressing room floor, Jack prepared to call his famously short-tempered boyfriend.

It was actually a dose of both good and bad news he was about to deliver, and with regards to the more unpleasant element of the two he was already primed to vehemently protest his innocence; insist that his intentions had always been good.

Staring down at his cell he gave a sigh; plaintive and deep. It really had been one of those days. Things had started off badly, then, aside from an immensely enjoyable trip to Croydon with Eddie, had just gone downhill from there. First thing, with Ianto getting ready in the bathroom, he'd actually braved sending his abruptly worded text to Joe. The reply had come back in an instant.

'_don't think you can fuck me about! I've still got yan's number and I promise I will tell him everything - i will ruin you jack- in every way', _was the warning he'd opened from his angrier than usual ex.

Naturally he'd decided it might be best to comply with the guy's demands after all – for a little while longer, at least. This was the point, also, that he'd concluded all the bad things he'd ever done in life, were justifiably coming back to bite him on the butt. But just because he deserved every moment of it, it didn't mean he wanted it right now. One hand had only just gifted him a glimmer of hope with Ianto, and here, already, another was threatening to take it back again. After praying for months, that his boyfriend might soon start to open up emotionally, that closed young man in his life was finally revealing a more loving side to his nature; was allowing his true self to shine through in so many pleasing ways.

Yes, it was clear that Ianto was still afraid of being hurt, but, slowly but surely, he was coming around; even admitting that, as a couple, he too wanted them to be long term.

Encouragingly, in continuing to be his agent Ianto was also proving that he'd be willing to do whatever might be necessary to keep the pair of them together – but, even so, you didn't need to be a genius to realise that there'd be no chance of this new show of leniency forgiving the ultimate crime . Dragging him into the dock, Ianto acting as both judge and jury would refuse point blank to hear this particular defendant's plea; would never consider giving him a fair trial. His deep-seated hatred of Joe would always cloud his view on the situation.

Hunching up on his bed, his head finding his knees, it'd taken Jack all of two seconds to admit that that wouldn't be the case at all. Ianto, regardless of how much hate he had raging through his veins, would be hearing nothing but the truth from Joe, and would be fully justified in making his damning decision. This coward of a boyfriend really was as guilty as hell and truly deserved to suffer whatever punishment he might be given; he'd not only been giving into Joe's sexual demands for the last few months, he also had history with the guy, plus he'd lied to Ianto's face regarding the depths of his previous association with the creep.

Looking at it, he'd realised, there wasn't a lot going in his favour, but at least he could genuinely claim to have been keeping the truth from Ianto for a reason – He loved the guy so much it hurt - and losing him just wasn't an option. If things had finished differently the previous evening; if they _had_ actually gone their separate ways, he'd have been devastated. The thought of carrying on without Ianto by his side was unbearable, and this wouldn't be the first time he'd considered calling things a day on this side of the ocean should that be the case - With his heart in pieces, the need to make his way back home would be paramount; if his past was anything to go by, it was going to take a lot of motherly love to get him through this particular break up.

Challenging himself not to look on the dark side, he vowed that that scenario was never going to occur. Right now he was fine, he felt wanted; they were in a good place – what good would fuelling Joe's fire do either of them? He was still officially calling himself Ianto's boyfriend, nothing had changed there, and he wanted to experience many more of those sweet, romantic moments they'd shared together the night before.

So, no, neither of them would benefit one little bit from having the intrusion of Joe and his tittle-tattling in their lives. Things had to stay as they were for a while … …. and that's all there was to it. For his part, he could say with complete honesty that he was even more determined than ever to find a way to rid himself of Joe once and for all, but in the meantime Ianto would have to be kept in the dark; only to be told the whole sordid story once they were stronger as a couple.

Accepting he was still nothing but a coward, at 6.30 am exactly, he'd fed Joe the news that his production manager had arranged a meeting (fictitious, naturally), for 1pm, then promised also to contact his ex in the next few days with a new date and time. And, thankfully, for the time being at least, things had been left at that.

-o-

Rather predictably, him taking the coward's way out like this had left him feeling all kinds of guilty, and in turn this had prompted him to come up with this latest brilliant idea of his - an idea, which, he now realised, with his most recent track record as an example, had been doomed to go pear-shaped from the word go.

Foot still tapping frenetically on his dressing room floor, he found the shortcut he was looking for; hit the call button then prepared to throw himself into character for a second evening in a row.

-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-

Looking across the heads of the folks waiting kerbside in front of him, Ianto stared at the signal box opposite and willed the fluorescent green man to make an appearance. Having vowed never to step on a public bus ever again, West Hampstead's favourite son was currently making his way home from the store on foot.

Feeling weary, he sighed internally. All he wanted right now was to take a nice long soak in a nice hot bath. Trouble was, he didn't own a bath, and as a leisurely crossed-legged sit on the base of his shower was all that was going begging, that was going to have to do.

An elderly lady coming alongside, nudged into him purposefully. He looked down at her, sidelong; out of the corner of one eye. Little old ladies, for some reason, seemed to be drawn to him lately,and he had not the faintest idea why. Just yesterday, as he'd helped carry some bags to the exit, one had patted his hand and told him he was lovely.

"Could you help me across the road, young man?" this one asked him, as, finally, the beep, beep, beep sounded to let them all know that it was safe to go.

He'd already begun to analyse the situation with his usual air of imperiousness and, why, he was prompted to wonder, out of the three males available, had she decided to pick on him? Had she, like the rest of these old dears, not heard of his reputation locally - about his renowned lack of patience, or his propensity to become angry at the slightest of things?

His face obviously wasn't as familiar around here as it used to be – which wasn't such a bad thing, he was guessing, but the situation was still very worrying.

It must be the suit, he finally concluded, offering her, first, a smile and then an elbow to take, either that or he really _was_ getting soft in his old age and, horrifyingly, he was starting to look as such too. He couldn't deny he'd become a changed man since meeting Jack. With the close call that last night's debacle had been, he'd all but convinced himself that his life was no longer worth living – and he'd known the guy how long for him to have had this much of an effect on him – three months?

Soft!

Plus it didn't matter how much heartache-saving common sense his head tried to instill, just lately he'd had this overwhelming desire to demonstrate to Jack exactly how much he really did care for him, and finally, last night, he'd succumbed to the prompt.

There! That proved it - he '_was_' going soft! Somehow Jack was having an effect on him like nobody ever before. Jones the Bastard was slowly, but surely, becoming a new man.

The sort that appealed to gay entertainers - and little old ladies … apparently.

-o-

Just as the knight in shining armour and his (ahem), maiden fair stepped up onto the opposite pavement, a ringing mobile became just the excuse Ianto had been looking for. Having spent the entirety of their short journey dreading the strained conversation he knew she'd feel obliged to strike up with him, as she now waved gratefully and then toddled off instead, he thanked God for small mercies then accepted his call.

"Yup, you gorgeous thing, wassup?"

And there he was, off again, talking like some loved up teenager. There really was no doubt about it; he was turning into a right wuss.

"Hey, handsome boyfriend of mine," came the equally as schmaltzy reply, "How close to home are you?"

"Um, why?" Instantly suspicious and snapping out of his loved-up daze, Ianto decided he'd like to know a little more of the whats, whys and wherefores before revealing such information.

"Bit of a situation if I'm honest." he was told in a voice that made him feel only more suspicious, "One of your neighbours is threatening to call the cops and …"

"Hold on. You're at my place? Why? Haven't you got a show to do shortly?"

"At yours?" the notion seemed to amuse Jack, "I don't think that'd go down well with the crowd out front. No, I'm back here at the theatre; Bob dropped me 'n' Eddie off about an hour ago. Oh, and don't call me Shortly!"

Ignoring Jack's giggles at the other end, "Okay, I'll bite. Who's Bob?" Ianto sighed, "And just why are my neighbours threatening to call the police? And now that I've asked I'm beginning to wonder - do I _really_ want to know?"

"How quickly can you get home?"

Ianto made a note of the fact that, whatever the real reason might be, Jack was starting to sound genuinely worried.

There was an ear-piercing whistle.

"I've just flagged down a taxi." was explained, "Now, Jack, will you please just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Good! Yeah - that's a really good move, Yan. You jump in the cab and I'll just wait till you're sitting comfortably before I say anything else, okay? Might be for the best."

A few seconds of muffled conversation sounded away from the phone, followed by a click and a deep clunk as a door was opened and then closed, and then Ianto appeared to be back to the matter in hand. "Right, I'm in the cab," he announced, another click sounding as he buckled himself in next to the driver. "Now, just what the fuck am I rushing home for?"

"Your neighbour upstairs is threatening to call the cops on Bob."

"Kelly is? And who the fuck is this Bob bloke, anyway?"

"No, not Kelly – I mean that miserable old bastard of a husband of hers ….. and Bob's the guy about to get arrested."

"'Course he is - that explains everything perfectly."

Frowning out through the front windscreen, Ianto rubbed his fingers into his fevering brow. "Okay, how about you just start from the beginning?" he suggested, shoulders slumping as he relaxed back in his seat.

Back to his usual excitable self, Jack's voice became childlike. "I got you a surprise, Yan, well, two actually." he bubbled, "Y'see, after you left this mornin' I called Eddie for some advice on where to get a hold of what I wanted to get you, and he sorted it all out with his pal Bob - who has this big van that we managed to get everythin' in - and right now that big van …."

"Let me guess – is half-blocking my narrow excuse for a road."

"You got it, and that grouch upstairs is going ballistic. Poor Bob was only helping out outta the kindness of his heart, and now he's scared he's gonna get arrested. Eddie's had to promise him a blowjob just to get him to wait a bit longer."

"I'm less than two minutes away." Ianto decided looking out of the side window with one of his dirty smiles forming, "So what's in the back of this van anyway?"

"Your surprise."

"Jaaaack."

"Okay, okay. But I wanted it to be a _'real'_ surprise - like with the back openin' up and then you seein' your surprise inside and goin' oooh, what a nice surprise! Thanks for my surprise, Jack!"

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you …"

For once, Jack picked up on his boyfriend's sharp sense of humour; there had actually been quite a few 'surprises' in that last sentence of his. "Yeah, okay, ha, ha, funny guy." he managed to sneer affectionately. "Anyway – this situation shouldn't be happenin' in the first place, I expected you to be home long before now."

"Yeah, well I gathered that much, though I hope you're not blaming me for this cock-up; I had to stay behind and quiz a couple of menials about a missing five hundred quid, which, by the way, I didn't particularly enjoy doing for some reason. So come on, then, what's this surprise of yours?"

"Well, the first is a thank you for my gorgeous agent, and the second is somethin' to help him keep fit. You'll see for yourself anyway, when you help carry it all in."

"Oh, Christ." With a half-groan, Ianto started to laugh.

"It's not meant to be funny, I've put a lot of thought into this." a hurt voice on the other end told him.

"Sorry, Jack, we just turned into my road," Ianto explained, "And I noticed the line of cars backing up in this direction. I can see the van outside my place, and there's about five cars stuck behind it. Typical! All year we get hardly any traffic down here, and, now, all of a sudden the whole of fucking West Hampstead wants to use it as a cut through."

"Oh, shit – sorry, Yan." was muttered apologetically.

"I'm gonna have to jump out and walk from here, mate. Sorry 'bout this." As they came to a stop, with a smile Ianto handed over a note as payment for his ride.

"Something to do with you is it?" the young guy asked accepting the huge overpayment with an appreciative nod. "Need a hand?" he thought to offer looking back out at the scene ahead, "I don't think I'm gonna be going anywhere for a while, do you?"

"You're a star." Ianto told him climbing out and hurrying off in the direction of the boxes already starting to pile high on the pavement outside his apartment. "Jack, what the hell _is_ all this lot?" he asked getting back to the conversation with his not so mysterious benefactor, "And is that a … yes ... it is ….. there's a desk in the back of that van, Jack. Where the hell am I gonna put a desk? And more to the point, why do I need a desk in the first place?"

"It's for the home computer – printer - fax machine - mouse mat and purple pen holder to sit on!" he was told brightly in a rat-tat-tat fashion.

With a look further inside the van, Ianto found himself temporarily forgetting all about his new desk. "Jack, why is there a multi gym in pieces right at the back of this van?"

"Hey, it's great, isn't it?!" Jack was coming very close to being his bubbliest ever, "Eddie told Bob I wanted to get hold of somethin' you could work out with at home, and Bob said he'd been considerin' sellin' his home gym 'cause he needs the cash - so I bought it for you! He lives near Eddie's parents in Croydon – Oh, yeah," he added excitedly, "I've been to Croydon today, Yan! And we went to this huge computer place that sells just about everythin' you need and – oh yeah, keep lookin', there should be a chair, too, to go with the desk, can ya see it?"

"Yep. There's a chair all right."

Ianto forced a hand back through his hair, his expression both pleased and perplexed. "Jack, where are you expecting me to fit this lot, exactly?"

"Well, I was kinda thinkin' that if you put the bed in that smallest room of yours on its side, y'know, up against one wall, you could have an office come home gym."

"Very thoughtful of you."

This time the hint of Jones sarcasm sailed straight over someone's head. Obviously delighted with his purchases for the day, Jack was already on a roll and beginning to sound more and more excited by the second, "Hey, it's nuthin', I mean, if you're gonna insist on bein' my agent, the least I can do is try to make the job as easy as possible for you, yeah? So from now on you can use the computer to log down all the details you're gonna need for my weekly schedules, then print them out and fax them through to wherever I am. There'll be no more writin' everythin' down by hand for my favourite guy!"

"So why do I need the pen holder, then?"

"Huh? Oh yeah - it was purple - I like purple."

Eyes finding the heavens as he smiled, Ianto turned his key in the lock and pushed. "And the multi-gym?"

"Well what's so great about this home gym thingy, Yan, is that you can get a work-out every evenin', or whenever you want, really. And think about it - pressin' weights at home will save you even more time." Jack gushed, deliberately omitting the more truthful fact that he didn't want his boyfriend going near any public gyms – or more crucially, anywhere near Jason Cooper.

Lips teasing into a wider smile, Ianto began to laugh softly to himself, "You really have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you."

"Well, yeah ….." the bubbles and fizz of enthusiasm died a little, "You, um, don't mind, do you?"

"Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before, Jack," Ianto revealed, admitting, "Okay, I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going to put everything, but – no - of course I don't mind, you fool."

"And you're not angry about the van, or the roadblock I've caused?"

"Nah, it's given the neighbours a bit of curtain twitching excitement for a while, and, after all, you didn't know I was gonna be late - plus your intentions were always good weren't they."

"Exactly! Oh God, I'm so pleased we're not fightin' again."

"New rule, Jack - no more rowing, no more shying away from dealing with the important things …. and no more screaming obscenities at each other, we've got to step right away from all the usual shit if we want this to work."

"Oh, God, I could kiss you right now!"

"You can do that on Saturday when you get back from that wanker Jer …."

"Jones, you inconsiderate bastard! If this bloody van isn't moved within the next two minutes I'm calling the police!"

"I'm gonna have to call you back." Ianto quickly told Jack, pushing his front door fully inward and stepping inside before reconsidering, "Actually, it might be easier for you to call me after the show; we'll be able to talk properly then, okay? And, look, seriously, thanks for both of my surprises, Jack. Talk later, yeah? I'd better go, see ya."

With Jack signing himself off with a, "I'll talk to you later, sexy." Ianto hung up then looked back over one shoulder to find his grumpy neighbour from upstairs scowling at him. Reversing with slow and considered steps back out onto the pavement he peered around and located the more agreeable Kelly hovering nearby.

"Kels, do us a favour and get your knob-head of a husband upstairs before I lay him out, will ya?" he asked nicely, well, nicely for him.

As the man stomped off, huffing at his much younger wife on his way past, Kelly stepped toward her favourite neighbour with a grin that appeared to be growing the closer she got.

"He's not dead yet, then?" Ianto noted, referring to her recent comments about the husband that she wished she didn't have. As the thirty-something began to laugh with him, "We're gonna be at least ten minutes getting the rest of his lot out of the van." he apologised, stepping to one side to allow his cab driver and the stranger he was currently assuming to be the infamous Bob, to shuffle past, carrying between them the bench of his new mutli-gym as they did.

"Don't worry, I deal with him." she smiled.

"Don't you always?" Ianto grinned back, bending down to pick up a cardboard box that turned out to be a lot heavier than it looked.

"How's Ellie?" she asked, chuckling unsympathetically as he gave a surprised grunt then turned on the spot and began to shuffle along just like the other two. Confronted with his doorstep he struggled to get the first foot over the threshold, "Get her to call me soon, yeah?" she pleaded now laughing out loud.

With a "Whooof - fuck that - that was heavy." Ianto plonked the box down by his hall table and, twisting at the waist, looked back. "I think that one might have some weights hiding inside it," he laughed, sounding just a little humiliated.

Her mind really on one thing only, his neighbour adopted her best imploring pose. "Get her to call me, pleeeease, Ianto. Tell her I need someone to come clothes shopping with me or something."

"I don't want her pressured into doing anything, Kels - and I mean _anything,_ okay?" Ianto insisted, more forcibly than he'd initially intended.

"I know, and I won't ask her to do anything she's not comfortable with." Kelly promised him.

"Tell you what; you go apologise to all those poor drivers back there for me, and I'll do my best with Els." he smiled, stepping back out onto the pavement and reaching down for another box with a groan.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

"I think this one goes there."

Holding a length of electrical cabling a little higher for Ianto to see, Ellie nodded at the rear edge of one newly unwrapped computer keyboard.

In a move that was becoming something of a habit of late, he peered down, sidelong; out of the corner of one eye, at the top of her head. "You're very small, aren't you." he noted, deciding, "You're a very ... small ... lady."

"You've only just noticed?"

"That means that one day you're going to be a little '_old'_ lady …" Staring straight ahead he sent his eyes wide; his stare suddenly troubled, "Shit, this is never going to end, is it? I'm cursed for life."

"Hello-oh! Earth to Jones! What's going on up there in Iantoland?" Ellie gave a squeak as an arm wrapped around her waist to hoist her up and then inward.

Pulling her onto his side, Ianto smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Munch, I'll always make an exception for you."

"Are you feeling okay?" As she was lowered to the floor, she adjusted her clothing then, straightening her posture, stood tall. "You're acting really soppy today. You been smoking shit again?"

"Just happy." Ianto smiled, bending down to retrieve a smaller lead then examining it.

"Happy?" Looking down at it, Ellie began to study her own example of cabling again. "This is something to do with Jack, isn't it ….." she decided after a small moment of quiet contemplation.

With no reply forthcoming, she looked over to find her best friend smiling away to himself, in a world of his own.

And that was all the answer she needed.

"What are we doing for your birthday?" he asked abruptly, suddenly going off at a tangent and making her jump.

"I have no idea," she gasped, holding her chest as she tried to recover, "What do you suggest?"

"Well, it's on a Sunday this year, which is good."

"What? Sunday's a crap day to celeb…"

"Jack doesn't have an evening performance on a Sunday!" Ianto was looking offended, as if she should have automatically realised the important detail, "He'll be able to join us, though, of course, that means we won't be able to go anywhere too public."

Looking up at him, Ellie sent her best friend a wide smile.

"What?" he asked staring down, brows knotting, curious.

"Making plans for both of you now, are you?" she grinned, "Like a couple, I mean."

Ianto ignored her, continuing, "We could all have a few drinks and a takeaway here, if you want. Jack should be able to get here by - What?!"

Ellie's grin had grown wider.

"You're in a relationship!"she pointed out before squeeing slightly.

"Oh." A small smile tugged at the corners of Ianto's mouth, "Shit ….." he decided, then started to laugh. "Fuck. How did that happen?"

"You sound so happy." Ellie began to well up, "I knew he'd be good for you."

"I think about him all the time," Ianto admitted with a shrug, "I've never felt this way about anyone before ... Els, he's so ….."

He noticed the sappy look he was being given and acted accordingly. "Anyway …." he cleared his throat, "We can celebrate here, and if the old git upstairs complains about there being noise on a Sunday he can …. Oh," he remembered, "That reminds me, Kelly wants someone to go girly shopping with her; I said I'd let you know."

"Oh."

Ianto made a note of the lost expression forming. "You know why she really wants you to call her, Munch ….. but you don't have to, I mean, don't feel obliged to get mixed up in something you're not comfortable with." He drew her into a hug.

"I feel stupid," she mumbled into his chest, "I don't know what …. I mean, I'm not sure if …"

"I'll tell her to back off." Ianto decided, doing his usual and kissing the top of some bright red locks.

Stepping back, Ellie looked up, apprehensively determined. "Just going shopping with her can't hurt, can it?"

"It's up to you." Ianto told her with a knowing smile.

"I'll call her." She finally decided starting to look around her, "Now, where were we?"

Five minutes later, aside from attaching the mains lead to the unit, plugging it in, but not being brave enough to switch it on, between the two of them they'd managed to achieve exactly …. nothing.

"Well, I'm at a loss, Els; these leads all look the same to me." Not convinced by any of the solutions they'd come up with so far, Ianto finally gave in and did the unthinkable - he searched through the boxes on the floor, found the instruction leaflet … and began to read.

"Hmmm," he mused, turning the opened up sheet horizontal, then vertical, then horizontal again. Ellie stifled a laugh as his forehead creased with concentration and he began to use one finger to trace the outline of a diagram in mid-air. "I'm pretty certain this one goes ….. Oh, thank God; an excuse to stop ..."

As Ianto shot out of the door to answer a ringing landline, leaving the set of instructions drifting down to the floor, "What's it like to be popular?" Ellie joked, shouting after him as she bent down to pick the leaflet up again.

Ianto lifted the handset from its base. "If you are anyone other than my erstwhile boyfriend ….. bugger off!"

At the other end he was acknowledged with a familiar chuckle. "Hey, gorgeous," Jack sang in a manner normally cheerful enough to have him marked down as guilty before the conversation had even begun, "How's the new office comin' along?"

As his pulse continued to quicken, Ianto realised he was feeling much more excited than usual to hear Jack's voice. "Yeah, not bad." he lied, "We're getting there."

"We?"

"Yes, Jack …. _we_." Ianto started to laugh, revelling in the underlying hint of jealousy he could hear. "I've got one of Santa's elves giving me a hand and - Ouch! Oi! It was a joke, small person! And that hurt by the way!" he exclaimed rubbing his upper arm and peering after Ellie as she carried on past, disappearing into the living room.

"Gettin' sensitive in her old age, is she?" Jack guessed with a chuckle, now a lot happier in knowing who Ianto actually had round for company.

"She's good with box-files apparently," he was reliably informed, "Offered her services at no extra charge, but was a bit disappointed at finding none of your actual box-files, per se."

"Tell her I'll buy some of those too."

"You bloody well will not!" For his own benefit Ianto rolled his eyes. "If you keep this up I'll find myself having to chuck the sodding bed out of the room completely!"

"Okay, boss, no box-files it is, then." Jack agreed wisely.

"Right, enough of the idle chit-chat, you sneaky fake Yank ….." Full of humour and affection, there'd never been any chance of Jack taking the insult about his assumed nationality seriously. "What's going on at Jerry's that I should know about - why're you really phoning me, hmmm? Feeling guilty about something, are we?"

"Already, he knows me so well ….."

"I knew it! Get your damn clothes back on and get yourself back here - right now!"

Any angry threat detected, was lost the moment Ianto started to laugh like a horse.

In the living room, Ellie grinned at how happy he was sounding.

"Don't worry, Hun, I'm still fully clothed." was Jack's amused reply.

"So what '_is'_ the crack, then? I know there's something wrong, Jack, I can tell by your voice."

"Yan, it's … …. weird." Jack seemed to pause deliberately between words, which didn't fill Ianto with a lot of confidence. "I'm the only one here." he finished in a whisper, as explanation.

"When you say 'it's just you there', am I to take it you mean there's only you and Jerry in the entire building?"

"You got it."

"No Tom?"

"Nope, he was never invited in the first place, apparently."

"Okaaaaaay. So d'you wanna tell me what the fuck's going on? Or have I gotta find my way over there and break the bastard's legs?"

This time taking the threat seriously, Jack hurried up with his explanation, "Well, apparently, the guys with the big bucks missed their connecting flight in the States, which meant that they also missed their flight over to Heathrow, and from what I can gather, I was the only person that Jerry couldn't get a hold of to warn beforehand."

"Bullshit!"

"Mmmm" agreed Jack, "That's what I thought. Trouble is, he's being really nice ….. sort of … normal, y'know?"

"No," Ianto told him bluntly, "I don't know - this is Jerry we're talking about … he's incapable of being nice … or normal." Leaving Jack snorting with amusement, "Don't you dare let him stick his cock in your mouth," Ianto warned, "You don't know where it's been."

That same, loud Jones laugh made another appearance.

"Yan, stop it!" Jack hissed, amused nonetheless.

Ianto drew it back in with a calming down sigh. "Look, I know it's easy to joke like this, but I don't trust that slimy bastard one little bit. Has he tried coming on to you yet?"

"No," was the subdued reply, "That's the weird thing."

"You sound disappointed." noted Ianto … sounding disappointed.

"Ego bruised, yes." Jack admitted easily, "But disappointed? No, I don't think so, do you? I just feel guilty walking out and leaving him without company while he's being so …. nice."

Ianto came back with a good humoured groan. "Jack, get a grip, you're doing it again - Jerry is not nice, okay?"

"Sorry." was offered sincerely, despite the hum of amusement beforehand.

They laughed together for a few seconds then fell into a companionable silence.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly after a moment or two.

"Hmm?" Jack wondered quietly, sounding miles away.

There was a pregnant pause at the Hampstead end, then an abashed voice decided, "Oh,don't worry, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything."

Like that was ever going to happen.

"Ah, c'mohhhhn, you gotta tell me now - I'm gonna spend the whole night wonderin' otherwise."

There was a long breathy sigh, then a hesitant admission.

"I was just going to say … that I'm missing you …. but that would be sad and stupid - it's only been two fucking days since we last saw each other, so take no notice of m …."

"Okay, for a start it's not sad or stupid, and secondly – I bet I'm missin' you more!"

The sigh returned for another go. "You're gonna make a big deal out of this aren't you … I knew I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Yan, we're allowed to miss each other – it's not something only straight people are allowed t ….."

"Yeah, I know! And, anyway, I didn't mean it like that – I just don't feel comfortable saying things like that, that's all. It's ….."

"Sappy?"

"Yeah."

"Well for what it's worth, I'm pleased that you're missing me, 'cause I really, really am m …"

"Okay, okay, we're missing each other! Now, can we move on before I die of embarrassment?" From the wispy breaths sounding at the other end, Ianto could tell that Jack was laughing quietly to himself. "So, where's Jerry now?" he demanded, determined to change the subject.

"He's in his office, takin' a call …." Worthy of it or not, Jack's voice had suddenly dropped a tone lower; he was sounding very melodramatic, "He should be back soon," he whispered, "So I better not stay on the line too long."

"Oh, thanks, by the way." Ianto thought to offer, off on another of his tangents. As Jack asked the obvious 'what for?', of him, he made his way into the living room and over to the mantelpiece. "Your postcard." he smiled, rescuing the image of an Ibizan sunset from its place next to the clock.

"Ah, yeah, another surprise I got you - I'd forgotten about that one." Jack laughed quietly, "When did it arrive?"

Turning the card over, Ianto silently re-read the written message with a smile –

_Thank you for the most wonderful ten days of my life, and for sharing some very special memories that I know I shall treasure forever ….. ** x ****x J x x**_

"Tell him he's a sneaky git!" laughed Ellie from the kitchen where she was making herself useful by pouring the required amount of hot water into a couple of mugs.

"Did you get that?" Ianto grinned.

"Yeah, and you better tell her thanks for givin' me the idea in the first place; I decided to buy mine when I took hers into the resort for posting."

"Well, we gathered that. Hers arrived this morning too." With a wink at his 'little' friend, Ianto accepted his cup of coffee and, sensing the conversation was about to get personal, wandered back out into the hall, sipping as he listened.

"I know we had a few uncomfortable moments out there at the villa - and at that bar," Jack thought to add, his absolute shame coming through in his voice, "But I promise you, Yan, that day, I meant every word that I wrote on that card, and I still do - Being there with you was somethin' I'll never …"

"Yeah, me too." came the interruption as Ianto sensed that, despite his growing tolerance levels for such things, the conversation was about to become uncomfortably slushy. Taking him by surprise, Jack responded with an unusually, for him, long moment of silence. "Okay, you've gone quiet on me," Ianto pointed out, "So shall I just assume that Jerry's just walked into the room?"

"No, you're okay," he was informed immediately, "He's still in his office …. and if he does walk in you'll soon know …. 'cause I'll be callin' you Mom from that point on, okay?"

"Okay, but if you do have to hang up on me, make sure you ring me first thing in the morning to let me know you're still in one piece, okay?"

"Ohkaaaay."

Ianto could only smile at the glum sigh. "And on that note I think it's about time I got back to my new computer." he announced gazing over at his second guest room, "Though, to be honest, I think I'm gonna have to get Dave from personnel to pop over and set it up for me; I'm okay at inputting stock data with the VDU in my office, and retrieving shit's fairly simple too, but this part is a little bit beyond me."

"I wish I was there with you now," was grumbled in response, "I've never taken anyone over a computer before."

"You do surprise me," Ianto laughed, his face lighting up as he realised, "Wow, yet another surprise! You '_are'_ doing well this week. But with regards to your lecherous desires, have you forgotten Els is here?"

Obviously still feeling it necessary to keep the levels down at his end, Jack's laugh was almost inaudible. "Oh, she won't be bothered … she'll just want to watch. Hey, I might have to ring off soon, so say bye to her for me, will you?"

"Here, tell her yourself."

Having already wandered past, Ianto waited for Ellie to turn about then stretched, holding the handset out at arms length in order to reach her.

"Hi, gorgeous boy - where you bin hiding?

"Oh, you know how it is, baby girl ….. here, there; everywhere ….." Jack sighed, "How you doin' Hun?"

"Yeah, not bad I s'pohhhhhse," she drawled somewhat theatrically for his benefit, "'Though I'd be better if I didn't have this bloody computer to set up. You've been a bit flash with the cash lately, haven't you?"

"I thought a computer might make life a bit easier for Yan and ….. oh, hang on …." Disappearing off the radar for a blip, Jack came back with a whispered, "Sorry, Hun, I think my boss is on his way back, I'd better go. Is Yan still there?"

"Here you go … he's all yours …. bye babe." she said, wondering why she was whispering too.

"Don't forget," Ianto ordered before Jack could get a word out, "You're to call me in the morning - and make sure you keep your lips sealed while you're asleep … just in case!"

"Idiot …" Jack chuckled, apparently still hanging on at the other end. "And, Yan, I mean it - I really am miss-Okay, Mom, yeah and, oh, hey, look, ma …. I gotta go. Yeah, he's just walked back into the room. I miss you too. Say hi and bye to Dad and Gray for me, yeah? Okay, speak soon …. Bye ….."

The line went dead.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

Unsure what time it was, Ellie dragged herself from the depths of a particularly pleasant dream. "Okay … enough with the fucking tapping - you can come in."

Her groaned instructions remaining unacknowledged, the tapping that had woken her continued. "Okay, okay! I'm coming, alright?" Blinking, trying to adjust her eyes to the light, she swivelled herself around, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And this'd better be important; you were just about to get fucked by that cute guy at the theatre." she grumbled.

Remembering she was in the guest room - the one not hiding under a pile of office equipment - as the tap, tap tap came yet again, she stared over at the window, suddenly realising that that was where the noise was coming from.

Tap tap ….

"Alright … I'm coming." Stumbling across the room she carried on grumbling away to herself and, reaching out for them, created a small gap in the curtains to take a sneaky peak outside.

On the other side of the pane she found Stefan, who, judging by his appearance, should have been in work by now. Surprising her, rather than sporting his usual hissy 'pissed off with being ignored' look, he was fidgeting around on the spot, looking intensely worried.

"_What have you done this time?"_ she mouthed through the glass, not wanting to wake Ianto on his Saturday off – not that he'd actually been working a full day on a weekend of late; on each alternate Saturday he'd been creating a reason to scoot off at midday. That way, he hadn't missed any of his favourite T-Bird's matinees.

Outside, shaking his head at her and sending his flowing blond locks dancing over his shoulders, Stefan mouthed, _'Not me …'_ back at Ellie, then from behind his back produced a rolled up newspaper.

Ellie looked at him curiously, giving one of her 'yeah, what about it?' shrugs.

Unfurling that morning's first edition, he held it up to the pane so that she could see the front page.

Instantly, Ellie's body language betrayed her shocked reaction, and the actual two words that left her mouth were, "Oh," and, "Fuck" …. In that exact order."

No longer sleepy, and aware that her world was about to fall apart, she read the headline for a second time.

.

.

_**MY NIGHT OF HOT GAY SEX WITH WEST END'S NEWEST STAR!**_

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	10. Extra Extra - Read all about it!

Chapter Ten

-o-

-o-

Extra Extra – Read all about it!

-o-

-o-

"Sssshhhhhhh!" with a finger to her lips, Ellie summoned Stefan into the hallway. "I've just checked; he's still asleep." she whispered. "Show me again?"

With the same look of horror as before appearing, she clamped one hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Do you think Yan already knows about this?" wondered the bearer of bad news, peering over her shoulder as she continued to stare, aghast.

"I really have no idea," she sighed quietly, still taking it all in, "But I can tell you this for nothing – this isn't just going to affect Yan, this is gonna devastate Jack too."

"What's gonna devastate Jack?"

The suspicious query sounded along from the far bedroom, and Ellie froze rigid. "You're supposed to be asleep you sneak." she scolded, trying to sound largely unconcerned as she suggested that her best friend had deliberately set out to fool her.

"Well guess what … …..… I'm not." he announced, expression free, "Hand it over."

As Ianto began to plod toward her in a sleepy fashion, peering up through her lashes Ellie sheepishly handed over the newspaper with some advanced words of consolation. "It's probably not as bad as it looks."

"I think you should let _me_ be the judge of that, don't you?" she was admonished. "And I notice it didn't take '_you'_ long to get round here with whatever this piece of bad news is." was aimed with an unimpressed stare at Stefan.

"I just …" he started to explain.

Spinning on the balls of his bare feet, Ianto ignored his friend and made his way into the living room.

"Be an angel – I could murder a coffee." He sent a begging look over one shoulder at Ellie and grinned at the usual 'what am I – your slave?' look as it appeared. "Oh, and you'd better make one for that daft wanker over there while you're at it." he added grudgingly.

"Aren't you going to read it?" that very same daft wanker asked, nodding at the tabloid still folded with the pivotal piece of news facing inward.

Ignoring the comment and whacking the paper against one thigh, Ianto crossed the room until he reached the kitchen surround, at which point he stopped whacking, about faced, and leaned back to cross one ankle over the other. With Ellie trotting obediently into the area behind him, his laugh was judgemental as he pointed out to his other friend, "You're a bit eager for me to read this, aren't you, Stef? It's like you can't wait for the fucking shit to hit the fan."

"Am I supposed to forgive - or just ignore that remark?" wondered the blond, the catch in his voice revealing just how much the comment had hurt him.

In a flash, Ellie was heading back through the gap, ready for a confrontation.

"You!"

Pointing an angry finger at Ianto, her holler was typically unladylike. "Lose the attitude!" she warned, "Stef's made himself late for work by coming here first this morning, and the only reason he's prepared to get himself into trouble with his boss, is because he cares about _you_ – So you start anything, Yan, I'll be walking straight out the door behind him!"

The particularly non-lethal weapon of a dishcloth left her right hand, and hitting its owner on the head it perched itself there; the fetching red checked pattern giving him a sort of sultry Sheik appeal.

"Ohhhhhh, don't start, Munch," he moaned, flicking the dampened piece of linen to the floor, "I'm not about to knock seven bells out of him if that's what you're thinking - I've just got the morning grumps, okay? And I'm sorry for the low dig." he apologised to Stefan, "I guess I'm still a bit sensitive when it comes to you and Jack."

"Aren't you just the teensiest bit curious about that front page you're avoiding?" Ellie challenged, walking over then picking up the cloth, only to throw it straight back at him again.

"On a level of one to ten, how badly would you say I'm going to react?" he asked dodging sideways and successfully catching the missile with one shoulder.

"I think I'll make the coffee," decided Stefan feeling a sudden need to keep out of things.

"Will you just look at the bloody thing!" Ellie stropped, pointing this time at the paper, and keeping the hard thumping of his heart to himself, Ianto finally did as he was told.

At first glance the evidence seemed pretty conclusive. The main headline of _'My Night Of Hot Gay Sex With West End's Newest Star' _was sitting alongside a rather damning photo of Jack. He had his arm slung around an attractive blond guy and to all intents and purposes it appeared that someone's cat had well and truly escaped its bag.

"Do you know him, babe?" Ellie asked quietly.

"CUNT!" was all she got in return, the harsh emphasis on the first letter of the word making it sound all that more insulting.

As she flinched and sent him a helpless stare, Stefan made his way back through the gap in the units to give Ellie some moral support. "Well, I don't think he quite deserves to be called that, Yan, but I must admit, I did think Jack thought more of you than this." he muttered.

Ianto groaned, stabbing angrily at the photo, "Not Jack! I'm talking about that fucking bastard!"

"But isn't that being a little unfair?" Readying herself for the next outburst, Ellie used the brief lull in conversation to gesture with a subtle head flick that, despite his best intentions, maybe Stefan should get back to his coffee making duties and stop making things worse for himself. "After all, we don't know anything about this other guy yet." She added pointedly.

"Oh, trust me, I know him alright." Ianto growled in a flash, "And the cunt's a fucking liar!"

"Look, babe, I can understand why you'd wanna defend Jack, but you can't just go around accusing people." she objected.

"Yes … I…. Can." he told her firmly.

"But how can you be so certain nothing's happened between Jack and this guy?" wondered Stefan, who, now at a much safer distance, was clinking a spoon around in the first of three mugs. "You're not with him 24/7." he chanced pointing out with a shrug.

Looking from one friend to the other, Ianto held the newspaper aloft and shook it in mid-air, "Because it was me that took the fucking photo!" he yelled.

That shut them both up.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

"So, over the ten days that you were in Ibiza, you were with Jack the whole time – and Jack never once spent the night with him …" Ellie was double-checking having just heard Ianto's version of things, "And you say the bastard's a dj out there?"

"At Apollo's, or so he said," Ianto shrugged, now just a little calmer, "That's why we didn't suggest taking you, Stef and Dan there. His name's Mark - fucking creep. I knew something wasn't right about him. I warned Jack but he wouldn't listen; he bought the tosser's line about him having family in the States, and about him having a girlfriend out there with him on the island."

"Mark? Say's here his name's Mickey," shared Stefan looking up from the article; having decided to read through the entire thing all over again.

Head tipping back, Ianto let out a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, Jack's gonna fucking love that!"

"Why?" finishing her coffee, Ellie sat her mug on the floor.

"Some bloke called Mickey messed Jack about in the past …. did a lot of emotional damage – left him in a really bad place … But I didn't tell you that, okay?" he added quickly.

"Okay." she nodded with an understanding smile.

"Okay?" Ianto checked for a second time, toe poking Stefan's boot with a bare digit.

Engrossed, the blond looked up with a surprised snap, "Okay what?"

"What did I just say?" Ianto quizzed.

"Oh Christ, um something about Jack loving that wanker's name?" he tried, sounding genuinely out of the loop.

"Yeah, that'll do." Ianto decided, pushing himself up from the couch.

"How long is it since you last tried his number? He might be free now." Reaching down for her mug, Ellie stood, joining Ianto in the middle of the room.

Now empty, he handed over his own for her to deal with as well and checking the clock on the mantle, "'bout ten minutes." he told her, deciding for himself that it was time to try his boyfriend again.

"Still going through to voice mail." he revealed a few seconds later, turning in the direction of the doorway. "Oh, well, I guess I should be making myself decent," he sighed, starting to make his way out into the hall.

"Why?" Already kitchen bound, Ellie turned back with a curious stare. "You haven't even managed to get hold of him yet to know where to go."

"I'm not on about finding Jack." He rolled his eyes at her, "I'm nipping into town to book a flight to the sunny Med. Matey over there is due a little visit from yours truly."

Eyes widening, Ellie instantly balked at hearing his intentions. "Okay, there is no bloody way I'm letting you go out there after him, Jones."

"Yeah, real smart move, Yan." added Stefan, looking up again, "What were you planning on doing when you get there - break a leg or two, maybe? Or cut him up a little; relieve him of his good looks?"

"That'll do for starters." he was told with a scowl.

Banging the empty mugs down onto the counter, Ellie was all but sprinting as she headed over to where Rambo had stopped on the spot. "That's the last thing Jack needs." she pointed out, "All that'll happen, is _you'll_ get done for gbh, and that creep over there will get even more money for the extra bloody interviews you'll be setting him up for."

"So what do you suggest I do?" His scowl deepened. "Just let the wanker get away with it?"

"No, of course not - The first thing you need to do is make sure that Jack's okay and discuss with him how he wants to deal with the situation. Then you can both go ahead with what you decide is right between you. After all, this is Jack's career that's on the line here, not yours." was added calmly, "Do you really think he needs his agent popping up in the headlines 'cause he's up on an assault charge?"

"I'll try him again," Ianto decided looking suitably shamefaced, already tapping away at his phone, "For all we know he might not even have seen the papers yet."

"Well he didn't know anything about this last night, you could tell by the way he was joking on the phone," Ellie pointed out, wondering, "We both spoke to him – I'm assuming he seemed okay to you too?"

"OH!" As Ianto's lids fell, the heel of one hand smacked hard onto his forehead, "Of course! Why didn't it occur to me before? What a wanker!"

"Who, Jack?"

Ellie watched as her friend started to pace to and fro, one hand on his head, the other still wrapped around his phone, resting on his hip.

"No …. Me!" he told her, eyes blazing with amazement. "This is why Jerry insisted Jack stay over at his last night. There was never any meeting about the show; he knew this was gonna go down and wanted to make sure Jack was where he could keep tabs on him! He probably paid that twat Mickey to hang around Jack while we were out there– It's him! Jerry's set this whole thing up!"

"Bit elaborate, isn't it?" suggested Stefan looking up again, now more interested in the unfolding drama in the room.

"You don't know Jerry." Ianto told him with a lilt of amusement to his voice.

Face suddenly creasing with anxiety he raised his right hand, studying his mobile, "Fuck! I need to get hold of him, I need to speak to Jack; I need to know he's alright."

Both friends watched on quietly as he made his all-important call.

"Bollocks! It's gone straight through to voice mail again. Bollocks!" As Ianto returned to his pacing, one hand clamped itself over the side of his head. "Shit! I really need to speak to him. God, I hope he's okay – he must be in a right state - Knowing this has gone public is gonna kill him."

"Hold on, you think this has been set up by his boss?" Ellie suddenly realised looking confused, "The same boss that's been insisting all along that Jack can't tell anyone he's gay? Why would he set him up like this if there's a chance it might ruin his career?"

Ianto fell silent for a moment, his gaze distant as he stopped pacing to consider the situation. "Okay, I see where you're coming from, and normally I'd be agreeing with you." he finally decided, "But I don't trust that bastard not to have some sort of a game plan going on. He's been out to split me and Jack up from day one."

"Bit of an extreme way to go about it, though, isn't it?" Stefan noted quietly, "Does the guy hate Jack or something? I mean, I know I'm not Jack's biggest fan, but doing this to the poor bloke is just cruel."

"I'm sure the bastard thinks I've got some sort of a hold over Jack, and for some reason he seems to think that this is going to scare me away." Ianto concluded with a shrug. "Plus now that Jack has this hanging over his head, Jerry has him right where he wants him – he knows that from now on Jack will be eager to do whatever he demands. Whenever Jerry says jump - Jack's now gonna ask how high."

"He sounds horrible." decided Ellie, starting to tear up as she realised just how serious the situation had already become for Jack.

"I'll chance leaving a message this time; we'll just have to hope it's Jack that gets to pick it up." Ianto decided, trying again.

"Still not ringing, he must be talking to somebody; I'm still being sent straight through to voice-mail." he confirmed, quickly clearing his throat in readiness. _"Jack, it's me - please keep listening - I'm not expecting you to talk to me – I just need to know you're okay. And you probably already know this, but just in case you don't …. something big's going down in the tabloids. If you're still at Jerry's you need to get out of there – Just make sure you stay away from any public places. And don't worry, I know this isn't your fault. We'll sort this, I promise. Call me when you can, okay? Bye."_

"Do you think he'll get to hear it - if he '_is'_ still where you think he is, I mean?" Ellie clarified, sighing as she made her way back over to the kitchen area.

"Fuck …. I hope so." Ianto started to pace again, "If he does know what's going on in the outside world, he'll already be assuming that I've reacted badly. At least if he gets to hear this he'll know I'm still on his side."

A message alert sounded. He stopped pacing to read it and found the usual from Jack staring back at him.

"Is it him?" Ellie asked, watching Ianto's eyes close with relief.

"Yep." he was already making a start on calling him straight back. "Bollocks!" he bellowed a second later. _"The telephone you are calling may be switched off, please try again later."_ Ianto mimicked.

"He's turned it off completely then – that means he's being watched," Ellie sighed, "You're right, aren't you, babe - this is what last night was really all about."

"What are you gonna do?" Stefan asked leaving the paper on the couch and getting to his feet.

"I need some answers." Ianto decided.

"Good luck," the blond told him seriously, not sarcastically, for a change. "If you want, I could get hold of Lals and Gaz and warn them what's going on."

"Cheers," Ianto smiled his thanks, "And could you ask them not to discuss Jack with anyone until they hear from me?"

Nodding, Stefan edged closer. "I hope you get this sorted soon, and I really mean that - this is a shit thing to do to anyone." As Ianto smiled his thanks, they hugged. "And I'm sorry, Yan, but I really should be heading off to work." Stefan kissed his friend's temple then stepped away.

Ianto pulled him back in for another hug. Ellie watched them, smiling as they swung to and fro in a comforting make-up moment.

"I think I'll head off to the Cambridge," Ianto decided as they broke the hold, "I might find some clues there."

"What if someone from the theatre recognises you?" Ellie wondered, accepting a hug from Stefan herself.

"I'll go incognito," Ianto decided, following their friend along to the front door. "Thanks for caring enough to bring the paper round, and I'm sorry being such a twat earlier." he told Stefan.

"When you find Jack, tell him I'm sorry this has happened – and that I hope everything works out okay, yeah?" he smiled, accepting the apology with a nod.

"Will do."

Seeing him out onto the pavement, Ianto gave a small wave and watched as Stefan began to make his way along the street.

"Do you mind if I wait here for you?" Ellie asked as she was joined at the kitchen sink by a weary looking Welshman.

"It's up to you," he sighed, offering her a non -judgemental smile, "But I don't know where this situation is going to take me next – I mean, I might not even be coming back here today."

"I'll monitor the landline," she decided, determined to remain where she was, "I can call you if Jack rings here."

"Makes sense," Ianto decided, not bothering to call her out on the deliberate ploy, "And I can let you know if I hear anything wherever I happen to be."

Eager to get on his way, he left Ellie at her post washing the mugs and made haste in the direction of his bedroom, carefully considering how to affect his disguise.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

Blood beginning to boil, baseball cap pulled down over the purposefully placed shades, and standing to one side of the crowd, Ianto watched Tom step out through the doors of the Cambridge.

The assembled fans and members of the press fell silent in a beat. The sheer volume of numbers already outside the theatre when he'd arrived, had instantly taken Ianto aback. It was obvious that Jack had acquired quite a following in just a few weeks, there were even a few young girls in tears, hugging each other as they discussed the 'horrid lie' that today's tabloid had published.

"Where's Jack?" Called out one lone voice from the back of the throng.

_Yeah, where is Jack?_ Ianto thought to himself.

"Will today's shows still be going ahead?" asked a reporter in the front row, recording device held out in front of him.

"Can you confirm the story in today's paper?" asked another.

"Yes, today's programme will be going ahead," Tom raised one hand, hoping to silence the crowd which had started to murmur again, "But I'm afraid Jack himself will not be performing in his role until Tuesday evening."

The crowd groaned.

"What about the claim by that young man in the paper?" sounded from somewhere over to Ianto's right.

"Neither myself nor the theatre has any comment to make at this stage," Tom said professionally, holding up his palm once more, "All I am at liberty to tell you, is that Jack has placed the matter in the hands of his solicitor … and thank you all for waiting today." he finished. There was another loud, conjoined groan, then more murmuring.

As the dancer turned elegantly on the spot; seeking sanctuary within the theatre's foyer, Ianto decided to make his move. Zipping quickly across the front of the crowd he marched forward to stand boldly next to Tom then stepped inside the building with him.

"Get those fucking doors shut." Tom hissed quietly at the two theatre hands already on standby.

He turned to Ianto, "Thanks for not starting anything out there. We need to talk, come through to the office."

Having expected the dancer to be his usual arrogant self, Ianto remained silent as he dutifully followed his arch-rival along.

Once in the office, falling into Jerry's seat, Tom's face found his hands and he gave a long groan.

"Where is he?" Ianto asked coldly.

Tom lowered his hands to reveal a face filled with pure anguish.

"Yan, we don't like each other – that's never gonna change." he stated for the record, "But I swear, if I'd known Jerry was gonna pull a stunt like this, I'd have stepped in and warned Jack long ago."

"So this _is_ fucking Jerry's doing then?" Ianto growled. "So, come on, where's Jack?" he asked again.

"I know he was at Jerry's last night," Tom confirmed falling back in his chair, forcing both hands through his hair, "But right now? I have no idea ….. and that's not bullshitting you." he promised, gasping, "I can't believe he's done this to Jack. What a cunt!"

"He's your boss." Ianto pointed out, his voice still cold and unfriendly. "So what happens next? Why's Jerry outed him to the whole fucking world like this? I'm gonna break every bone in that wanker's fucking body by the way." he added, just in case it wasn't already obvious.

Unable to hold the Welshman's stare as he stood there glowering in front of him, Tom, more shamefaced than ever, looked away.

"For fuck's sake! You can't even look at me, can you?" Ianto shouted, his hands deliberately finding his hips to keep them occupied, "What is it you're not telling me?"

"Jerry's determined to get Jack doing things his way." the dancer sighed, not yet telling Ianto anything he didn't already know. "And he'll threaten him with whatever's necessary to get him to play ball. Despite how he's been treating you lately, he's always been determined to split you two up, and he knows that Jack desperately wants to hang onto this gig, so he's gonna try every trick in the book to get him to follow orders."

Again, the dancer fell back in his chair, blowing out a long breath. "But I'm on your side with this one, Yan – doing this to Jack is unforgiveable. The poor kid's done nothing to deserve something like this."

"Phone Jerry now," Ianto demanded, "Tell the cunt I want to speak to Jack, and if he won't let me talk to Jack – tell him I want to talk to him instead – the bastard!"

"They've both got their mobiles switched off, and there's no answer on the landline." he was told in a flash, though he didn't doubt for one second that Tom was telling the truth.

"Has he made Jack go into hiding do you think?" he fished, "And can '_you'_ explain what the fucking point was of Jerry forcing Jack to stay in the closet if he was always gonna pull a stunt like this? I can't make the fucker out – what was his game-plan there?"

Tom sat there looking as perplexed as Ianto, "God knows how that man's mind works," he grumbled, "I dread to think what he's got planned for tonight."

"Tonight?" As a brow was lifted, Ianto tried to remain calm. "What the fuck has he got planned for Jack tonight?" He gave up on staying calm. "You tell me right now, you cunt, 'cause if you don't I'll just beat it out of you anyway."

"There's more to come, yes." Tom admitted surprisingly quietly, not biting, "But I'm no wiser than you. I truly have no idea what Jerry's got planned."

"You must have known he was up to something!" Ianto bellowed still frustrated, his features hardening as he started to panic; too scared to even guess at what new indignities Jack was going to be forced to suffer this time.

As Tom's face found his hands again, he nodded minutely into them as confirmation. "Jerry loves playing games. He kept feeding me teasers – told me he had something big planned. He said the shit was gonna hit the fan soon, and that by the end of it you'd never want to see Jack agai ..…"

"Not working," Ianto interrupted, his look of defiance returning, "I don't care what tricks that wanker pulls, I am _not_ going anywhere! Me and Jack are settled, we're in a serious relationship now and things are going to stay that way. And you can tell your boss that from me!"

"I'm so sorry he's putting you both through this." Ianto was told with a heavy breath. "I'll admit that, when it boils down to it, I don't want you in Jack's life any more than Jerry does, but I genuinely care about the guy; I want him to be happy – and for some weird reason, being with you makes Jack happy - But as far as Jerry goes, I really don't know how I can help. If I say too much I could end up ruining my own career." was all the defeated dancer was prepared to finish with.

"So what now? I just go home and wait to see what happens next?" Ianto crossed his arms in a strong, indignant move and held Tom's stare.

Shrugging as he walked around Jerry's desk, all the dancer could do was purse his lips in a 'well that's how it looks to me', motion.

"Someone is gonna suffer for this." Ianto told him, turning away, making his way over to the exit.

"I'll show you out." was offered calmly.

"Don't bother, I'll find my own way." was snapped curtly in return. "I'll use the stage door. Have you got my number?"

Tom nodded in both approval and confirmation. "Yeah, stage door will be best, plus I know what you're gonna say, Yan, and I promise, if hear anything, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

"Thanks."

Realising he actually meant this, still thrown by Tom's change in character, Ianto gave one emotion-free nod then strode off, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Stepping into his living room, frustrated beyond measure at arriving home none the wiser, he found Ellie curled up asleep on his couch. Finding a reason to smile at last, he walked over, perched his bum on the edge of the seat then used a fingertip to tickle the end of her nose.

With a gasp she was instantly scrabbling around on the spot; bringing herself into a sitting position behind him. "Where's Jack? Did you find him? What's happening? Is this something to do with Jack's boss?"

She threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

"No idea. No. God knows. And yes." Ianto laughed before slouching into the comforting hold with a weary sigh. He hadn't realised how much he'd needed a hug until now.

"Huh?" Ellie pulled him in even closer, "What does all that mean?"

Leaning back he offered her a sad smile. "In a nutshell, it means, no, I haven't found Jack, but I did manage to find out a few things from Tom, Jack's choreographer, and, yes, their boss is behind this. I was right, this whole thing has been staged just to split us up." he confirmed with a helpless laugh.

"Well, he's wasting his time." Ellie's small features screwed into a determined frown.

"Damn right!"

As Ianto laughed loudly, his friend noted that his body language was telling a much less confident story.

"I just wish I knew where Jack was," he sighed, "And that he's okay. Coffee?" he asked, changing the subject as he left his seat.

"Mmm, ta." Caught up in thoughts on the matter herself, sounding uncharacteristically unsure, Ellie braved, "Babe, don't think I'm trying to tell you what to do or anything ….. but I've had an idea."

"Find Jerry and cut him into tiny pieces with a blunt bread knife?" sounded over from the kitchen.

"That was my second idea." She chuckled.

"So what's the first? Come on, spit it out, I need all the help I can get right now." Ianto admitted.

"Well, Dan's still out in Ibiza," Ellie started, fairly confident in her first statement at least, "And he's a dj too. So just get him to go back to that resort we were in, dig around a little, and then see if he can get this Mark, sorry, Mickey guy to admit he was paid to stitch Jack up."

A spoon fell noisily into a mug, and Ianto spun on the spot. "Fucking, genius! Brilliant, Munch – I'll call him right … oh."

"His mum might have a number for him." Ellie smiled, anticipating the problem, "And speaking of numbers, when was the last time you tried Jack?"

"Oh, you're good!" Ianto grinned, the spoon, now back in his hand, being pointed at her, "And I tried Jack about fifteen minutes ago."

"Still switched off?"

"Yep."

"What about the other phone, you know, the one you use for Jack's …."

"The Jackfone's been switched off all day." Ianto confirmed, "God knows how many voicemail messages there are on it right now."

"Do you want me to make notes on them while you give Dan's mum a call?"

Ianto turned, looking over at her in a deliberate manner, and folding his arms decisively in front of him, at last, he seemed content with at least one element of his life.

"You see … this," he smiled affectionately, "Is why you're my bestest best friend."

-o-

-o-

-o-

"Any joy?" As Ianto stepped slowly out into the sunroom, Ellie looked up from her pad of neatly written notes.

"You were right," he told her, clearing a space on the small wicker couch then squeezing in beside her. "She had his landline in San Antonio. Seems he's already got a permanent gig out there in one of the clubs."

"Call him now, babe." She encouraged, "The sooner we get to the bottom of this allegation, the sooner Jack can clear his name."

"He won't mind helping out, will he." Ianto asked rhetorically, heaving himself free from the small gap then disappearing back inside the house.

-o-

-o-

-o-

"He's hiring a car and heading back to the resort straight after his set tonight."

Studying the piece of paper still pinched between his fingers, Ianto squeezed himself back onto the couch with a sigh. "I better write this in the book so I don't lose it." he decided half talking to himself.

"Stef just sent a text," Ellie told him, resting her head on his shoulder in an _'I'm still here for you babe'_, moment, "He's on his way over. He thinks we should both stay with you tonight."

"I'm fine on my own," was protested, not harshly, "And what if Jack rings? I might have to go meet him somewhere and ….."

"We're staying. We're not leaving you on your own." He was told in a lump it or like it tone, "Stef's bringing pizza in with him; he should be here by half five."

"I don't think I could eat anything right now …"

It suddenly occurred to Ianto that he hadn't eaten a single thing all day – and he still wasn't hungry.

"You can watch us then, can't you ….. and we're staying the night, end of chat." came the amused reply.

Eyes closing Ianto reached out an arm. Feeling his way around Ellie's shoulders he pulled her closer to him. "I'm lucky I've got you and Stef, aren't I …" he decided, knowing all along that he'd be needing the company of his friends.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

"Toast?" Across the kitchen table, Ellie held a plate out to Ianto.

"Not right now, thanks." he said quietly, smiling apologetically at Stefan as he took the plate instead. The apology could actually have been for many reasons, not least the fact that he'd insisted Stefan share a bed with Ellie last night and not himself. Unable to sleep, for obvious reasons, he'd lay there awake for hours listening to the string of complaints coming from his, now, only guest room. Wriggling, had been the first issue the two friends had argued over, then snoring, followed by foul smells.

-o-

Jack still hadn't called, and without him having to say as such, it was clear to Ianto's friends that he'd never felt so helpless in all his life. Watching him sitting there, half slouched under the table; all the time getting lower in his seat, Stefan and Ellie shared a look and continued to sit there in silence, sipping and crunching as quietly as they could.

"Still no word from him?" Ellie finally felt obliged to ask.

Feeling hollow, inside, more than anything, Ianto shook his head at the query and took a slow sip of his cooling drink. "I wonder what Jerry's been making him do?" he sighed feeling only more useless by the second. "I swear I'm gonna pull that sick bastard limb from …"

"Jesus!" As the knock, knock, knock sounded for a second time, Ellie stared down at the puddle of tea she'd just managed to create on Ianto's table-top, "Who the fuck is calling here at this time in the morning?"

"Hmm, it's only half seven," Ianto noted checking the time on his mobile, "It better be something important."

As Stefan took control of the situation, Ianto and Ellie followed the blond along the hallway.

"It might be Jack." she whispered.

"Or it might not." decided Stefan beckoning Lals and Gaz over the threshold.

The edgy looking pair hugged Ianto in turn. "Social visit?" he joked, earning himself a whack on the arm from the pixie stood next to him.

"Show him." Larry instructed his boyfriend.

"Me? I thought you were …."

Ianto heaved a huge sigh. "Come on, show me. What the fuck has happened this time?"

Gaz handed over a copy of one of the Sunday tabloids.

With his four friends gathering around him, Ianto studied the front page. "Oh, this is priceless." he laughed, "_Me, gay_?" he began to read out loud, taking in the head line and the photo of Jack with the young female co-star that had been there backstage before the first show, "_I think you'd_ _better ask my girlfriend about that_."

"You gotta hand it to that boss of Jack's," Stefan murmured, reading the blurb for himself over Ianto's shoulder, "He knows how to make the most of an opportunity. First he attracts everyone's attention to the show by putting out a story about the leading man being gay – then he saves the day by getting Jack to deny it all!"

"How the fuck could he do this to you, Yan?"

From his tone it was obvious that Larry wasn't feeling overly enamoured with Jack right now. "He's supposed to be your boyfriend!" he forced out, "So why the fuck can't he just '_tell_' everybody he's your bloody boyfriend?"

"Beard … Yeah clever … Makes sense." was all Ianto felt inspired to say in return.

Alerting the four men to how she was suddenly feeling, Ellie was finally forced to sniff noisily; her tiny face already awash with tears.

"Hey, it's okay, Munch." Ianto told her, hugging her into his side, "It's gonna be okay."

"He's supposed to be with you." she choked out before breaking down completely.

Ianto shushed her and smiled as he smacked a noisy kiss to the top of her head.

"Have to say, mate, you're taking this a hell of a lot better than I expected." Larry admitted, "If it was me in your position I'd be spitting knives by now and ditching the bast ….."

"Careful …" Ianto warned, "He's still my boyfriend, and I don't want to hear any name calling or shitty comments, okay?"

Put in his place, Larry apologised with a smile, "He is still gorgeous," he grinned, offering, "How about me and Gazebo stick the kettle on, and you three can plough your way through pages four, five and six."

"I'll be there in a tick." Watching his four friends walk though into the living room Ianto took a moment for himself. At the forefront of his thoughts was the memory of Jack declaring that if the shit should ever hit the fan, they were to stay strong as a couple.

Well he knew for certain that this mess was nothing to do with Jack, so for now that was what he was going to hold on to. He could understand why the others would be assuming he'd be ready to kill right now, and he couldn't blame them for being so defensive on his behalf, but they had no idea of the level of understanding that he and Jack had reached over the past few weeks. He'd agreed to trust Jack; had promised he'd always look beyond the surface of a situation before drawing his conclusions ….. and until some genuine damning evidence appeared …. that was exactly what he was going to do.

Praying that Jack was holding up, wherever he might be, deciding to stay out in the hall for a little longer, Ianto lifted his phone from its base and prepared to try his boyfriend one more time before ploughing his way through yet more lies.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	11. The Good Samaritan

**A/N : ** This chapter isn't as long as usual, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same … bwb.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Chapter Eleven

-o-

-o-

-o-

The Good Samaritan

-o-

-o-

"According to Jack, him and this woman have been together for a couple of months and ….."

Stefan looked up from the newspaper, carefully watching Ianto as he walked back in from the hall, "…. it says here that this photo was taken last night as they were leaving a restaurant," he continued, quoting, _'We've just enjoyed a lovely meal, thanks, Jack told us, and before coming here we went to see the new Star Wars film – Phantom Menace, which was great by the way'." _

"He was supposed to take me."

The quiet voice sounding out from the middle of the room meant that all eyes were suddenly focussed on Ianto, who, finally, was starting to look a little upset over at least one issue of the unfolding situation.

"When Jack agreed to come see Notting Hill with us lot," he started to explain distractedly, "He made me promise I'd go see Phantom Menace with him when it came out - which it did - a couple of weeks back. We just hadn't got around to seeing it yet."

His lips pursed, leaving him looking vulnerable and childlike. "He was supposed to take me ….." he reaffirmed, his feelings of disappointment becoming more palpable by the second.

Ellie started to cry again. "This is so unfair!" she stropped, her tiny hands wringing themselves into an even tinier ball, "Jack's _your _boyfriend … he should've waited then gone to see it with you when this had all blown over."

Teeth beginning to worry his bottom lip, Ianto obviously intended his addition of a shrug to make him seem nonplussed about the whole affair. "It's no big deal, we can still go. This just means he'll have to pay to see it all over again, that's all." he decided failing miserably on the nonplussed front.

"All the same …" was all that Larry managed to get out before, "I won't be a minute, I'm just gonna go get dressed." Ianto told his friends. Gesturing down at his crumpled t-shirt and boxers, but offering no further comment, he turned on the spot then walked back out of the room.

Tabloid creasing, the pages separating and slipping from his lap as he stood, Stefan climbed to his feet.

"Leave him," Larry advised, nodding that the blond should sit back down, "I think the real world has finally started to sink in - he just needs a moment to himself; that's what I'm guessing anyway."

Abandoning the boiling kettle and sinking onto the closest of Ianto's kitchen chairs, "I feel so sorry for him," Gaz sighed, "He's put so much of his real self on the line for Jack; far more than he ever has for any of us. God I hope this doesn't go wrong for him, not now they've made it this far." he added, quietly staring up at his own boyfriend.

Instinctively, Larry made his way over. The pair hugged, grateful that despite the initial show of disapproval from both families, they'd managed to stay the course for so long themselves.

In silence the four friends hovered around, checking the clock; checking for any sign of Ianto, until, at last, after about fifteen minutes he strode through the doorway looking incredibly buff in a snug fitting black polo and a pair of sinfully tight light blue jeans.

"New?" hazarded Ellie with a slow and not very discreet 'I'm a lookin' you up and a down, boy', nod.

"Jack picked them out for me." she was told.

And that said it all really. In wearing these new items, Ianto was making his unmovable view on the situation very clear, and apparently back to his old self he now appeared to be on something of a mission.

"Right - Gaz?- Black with no sugar would be good, and Stef? – Start from the beginning – and don't you dare miss anything out." he ordered plonking himself down on the couch next to Ellie.

And not surprisingly, everybody did as they were told, jumping into action in an instant, eager to keep their friend happy.

Sitting there a short while later, nursing his mug in front of him comforter style, Ianto was listening intently as the latest items of gossip were relayed one after another; the majority of which seemed to be facts about the show and Jack's meteoric rise to fame, but dotted in between the 'bulk the item out' fillers were some very interesting snippets, like, how Jack was perfectly happy being in a relationship with Abigail Briggs and how he completely regretted his little faux pas on his recent trip to the Balearics.

"_I know he can be a bit of a flirt," _Stefan read out in a sing song tone to maximum effect, "_And when he gets drunk he's ten times worse - the show's Frenchie told us. She added also - 'but I've forgiven him for what happened with that girl in the club. He admitted everything to me as soon as he got back and we've already moved on'._

Features creasing with confusion, Ellie's eyes slid across to find Ianto's. "What girl? …. In what club? I'm assuming that never happened either."

"If I could just jump back in for a second?" Stefan asked before Ianto could answer, "There's actually a comment from the young lady in question. It seems she came forward after seeing yesterday's headline."

"Hmm, this should be interesting," the Welshman muttered to himself; nodding that the narrator should continue.

"A girl?" Ellie strained out. "Seriously?"

"Come on, what's she had to say for herself?" Ianto pushed, a more blatant show of interest now shining in his eyes.

Stefan looked down, relocating his place on the page. _"'There is no way this man is gay_'" he read out for everybody, not just Ianto, to hear, "'_He was calling himself Michael that night and I'm not sure , but I think he had an Irish accent; though the music was very loud. But it was definitely him. Me and my friend Leanne, met him and his mate Ian in a bar and all four of us went on to a club. I spent most of the night sat on his lap and I won't tell you where he had his hand. Let's just say I was wearing a very short skirt.'"_

"What?!"

Ellie, Larry and Gaz's loud gasps came in unison.

"This actually happened?" questioned Stefan, looking up disbelievingly.

"I'm assuming you're Ian." Ellie decided, guessing from her friend's visual reaction that the story was true.

"Hats off, you jammy fucker," Ianto was murmuring quietly. He looked away from the article to send his gaze around the room, explaining, "I had such a go at him that night because of this, but he insisted it meant nothing, that it was all for a reason and that one day it might just pay off. Well, it looks like he knew what he was doing after all - that day has already arrived, and regardless of how wrong him doing something that gross seemed at the time – it's bloody well worked. She's come crawling out of the woodwork right on cue."

He stared down at a recent publicity shot of Jack. Drowning in the beauty of the man's smile he found himself being transported back to some of their more happy moments on the island. The only thing he truly needed right now was to take the man in his arms and hold him tightly, and wherever Jack happened to be, he prayed that he might be feeling the same way about him.

With Ianto giving his approval, Stefan went on to finish the piece, and after enduring several more revelations that were either loosely based on fact, or were a complete fabrication, the Welshman came to a decision.

"Lals? Gazebo? I'm gonna need your help." he sighed getting to his feet, "And I know it's a big ask, but I can't think of any other way round this."

"Sure. Where we off to?" wondered the lankier of the two joining him over by the doorway.

"I need someone to pop over to Hammersmith and check on Jack's flat for me. I can't go there myself just in case the press have got wind of his address - there are a few reporters around who already know me by sight and also that I'm acting as Jack's agent," Ianto began to explain.

Taking a piece of scrap paper and a pen from the drawer in his hall table he began to write down the address for his friends, "All I need, is for you to check if there's anyone hanging around outside, you know, keeping an eye on the place for Jerry. If there's not then try knocking; if anyone's been sent round from the theatre they might answer."

"And what do we say if somebody does answer?" Gaz sidled up to snake an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Just say you're a neighbour, that you've seen the papers and just wanted to check that Jack was okay." Ianto instructed. "This is his address," he handed over the necessary, "Please make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, eh guys?"

"I'll eat the evidence when we're done!" grinned Gaz, peering at the slip of paper gripped tightly between Larry's fingers.

With an amused tut, the taller man slapped his boyfriend up the back of the head for the daft remark. "We'll give you a bell from the scene, then if it's okay with you we'll go straight home from there -Sunday lunch with the in-laws to get ready for." he explained with a surprised yet delighted look of confirmation forming.

As the assembled bunch offered their murmured congratulations, the 'old married couple' gave their friend a hug each then made their move.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

From all reports relayed back from the scene, there'd been not a soul anywhere near Jack's flat, which was good; Ianto didn't like the idea of one of Jerry's cronies snooping around his and Jack's personal belongings; as it was the director's sister who was allowing Jack to stay in her property rent free, it was almost certain that that slime ball brother of hers would be able to get his hands on a spare key from somewhere.

The thought of Jerry pawing his way through his things had been playing on Ianto's mind for a good hour. He had quite a few items dotted around the place; clothing, toiletries that sort of thing, and had been trying to collate a mental list of everything that should be there the next time he looked ….. if he ever got the chance to set foot in the place again, of course.

He'd finally persuaded Ellie and Stefan that they were no longer required for babysitting duties. They'd left amidst a barrage of protests, leaving firm instructions of what to do if he should hear from Jack. The parting word of warning from Ellie had been that under no circumstances was he allowed to become violent with anyone.

That had made him laugh - for a moment – then he'd remembered how much he cared for the man he most wanted to become violent for, and quickly found himself straight back down in the doldrums.

The minutes, ticking torturously slowly through one hour to the next, had eventually brought to his attention the fact that the silence was making him feel only more useless. He'd been looking for things to keep his mind occupied and as he'd moved from room to room he'd made a point of taking his mobile with him. He'd even taken it into the bathroom when he went for a shower, and sitting the thing down on the floor directly outside the cubicle had managed to step on it by accident as he climbed out. This, naturally, resulted in an already anxious Ianto Jones screaming out a torrent of expletives that left him feeling only more exhausted and frustrated.

-o-

Mobile still in one piece and now safely stowed in the right hand front pocket of his cargoes, he'd wandered through to soak up the more calming atmosphere of his sunroom. Having yet another coffee, never once assuming it would be an absolute distraction, he'd trailed his way through the notes that Ellie had jotted down from the Jackfone's voicemail bank. Every single one of the messages was from one hack or another, after an exclusive; begging for him, as the star's agent, to set them up with an interview with Jack. Most had grovelled, saying they didn't believe the gossip – though one guy had kindly pointed out 'sorry, but there's no smoke without fire'.

His details, scribbled through, were now totally illegible …. and rightly so.

Eventually, the sun's heat burning through the glass roof above him had sent Ianto's head nodding downward. On the third occasion of giving himself whiplash, he'd decided a lie down might be in order - after all, he had had very little sleep the night before.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

Curled up on his side, with his mobile safely stowed under his pillow, he'd managed to snatch a good half hour before this current burst of loud ringing had sent him dizzily to his feet.

Peering blearily at his watch he realised it was already half five and plodding his way along to the phone in the hall; hand forcing its way back through his mussed up hair, Ianto wondered if this might be good news at last. He'd tried calling Jack's phone again before hitting the sack, but it had still been switched off.

Even if this wasn't good news, he decided, at least it would be better than just hanging around waiting in silence. It suddenly occurred to him that it might be Dan with an update on developments. "Dan … my man," he sang brightly, having snatched the phone eagerly from its base, "What've you got for me, Sherlock?"

"Hello, is that Ianto?" asked a mature voice he didn't recognise, "I'm sorry to trouble you, and I know you have no idea who I am, but Jack needs you, and I'm calling to ask if you'd be willing to help him out?"

"Who the fuck are you! And where's Jack, you bastard! If that wanker Jerry has put you up to this you can tell …"

"I can assure you, my dear, that Jerry knows nothing of this call; in fact he's already on his way back to London." came the interruption tinged with a subdued amount of amusement. "Ianto," the caller began again, "My name is Kenneth, and Jack is here with me …. in Devon."

"Is he okay? Let me speak to him!"

"It might be easier if I explain the situation to you," the elderly voice told him, "As for Jack himself, yes, physically the lad is okay, but you can imagine the state of the poor boy's mind – which brings me around to our main issue – he doesn't know that I'm calling you. He's convinced that you're not going to want to know him anymore - given the latest twist to the tale."

Guessing that the young Welshman would want to interrupt as this point, the caller quickly carried on. "I've told him myself to ring you, my love, or send you a text, even, but he's afraid of hearing your reply. He's actually in the shower at the moment and I've taken the liberty of quickly activating his mobile - this was the first number I came across that had your name against it and I just managed to make a note of it before the damn thing started to ring, so it's now switched off and back where Jack left it."

"He doesn't want to talk to me?" Ianto asked quietly, his ongoing state of shock leaving him unable to absorb the full story as quickly as he'd like.

"Oh, you silly boy, he's desperate to talk to you," Kenneth gushed, sounding astonished, "But he's terrified that he might have gone too far this time. Jerry insisted that if he wanted to hold onto his role, he had to follow his advice and go along with this ludicrous girlfriend stunt."

"But that bastard in the paper's lying! Jack never slept with him! I swear it's not true ….. Jerry's been …."

"Setting Jack up? Yes, I assumed as much, but I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to get involved in such matters. My main concern for now is to help Jack get through this ordeal and make sure that he doesn't succumb to the pressure; I'm not prepared to sit back and watch him throw his career away."

Feeling good about himself for a change, "That's what I've been telling him!" Ianto cut in, suddenly wondering, "Um, sorry, should've asked before now, but, how do you and Jack know each other? I'm sure he's never mentioned you."

There was a soft chuckle at the other end. "We were introduced at the theatre a month or so ago." Kenneth replied, being somewhat economical with the truth.

Happy for now with the answer, "Oh, right … okay … anyway, I guess this means I somehow need to get myself over to Devon." Ianto decided absentmindedly, cogs already turning with travel details as he spoke, "You'd better let me have your address -though God knows how long it's going to take me to get there on a Sunday."

"You'll need to get the over-ground from Paddington, Ianto." he was quickly informed, "If you can make your way to Exeter St David's, I'll arrange for you to be picked up from outside the station. And I'm not going to tell Jack that I've contacted you, by the way, I don't want to fall out with the poor love before you get here, so let me have your mobile number and I'll send you mine, that way I'll be able to leave the room if we need to talk. Send me a text when you're roughly twenty minutes from Exeter itself and I'll send my driver on his way to find you. Any problems in the meantime just call me."

Ianto passed on his details with the accompaniment of an apology. "Kenneth, I just … ... look, I just want to say sorry for how I spoke to you earlier, it's just that …"

"Jack mentioned a while back that you can be a little, abrasive, shall we say, so the language didn't come as any surprise." Kenneth laughed at the other end.

"Ah, okay, guilty as charged," Ianto chuckled, a cute smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Anyway, I've got a journey to plan."

"And don't forget to pack some things – no doubt you'll be spending the night here with Jack." he was instructed.

"Does Jack need anything, do you know? A change of clothes? A gun? I've got the bullet with Jerry's name on it ready and waiting."

"Oh, I like your sense of humour young man. But no, Jack paid a quick visit to his flat before coming here. He's had Jerry in tow the whole time by the way – so even if he had felt comfortable in phoning you, he wouldn't have found a moment."

"Sounds about right," Ianto grumbled stepping into the bathroom and lifting his toothbrush from its holder, "I'll text you later on this evening."

"I'm very much looking forward to meeting you, Ianto." He was told before they said their goodbyes.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

"Hi, it's me. No, I'm not at home; I'm on a train heading for Devon. Yes, Els, you heard me right, I did say Devon and look, you can't say a word to anyone okay? Not Stef, no one, okay? I don't want our lot blabbing their mouths off then finding I'm responsible for Jack having the world's press hounding him again."

Staring out through the window at the passing countryside, Ianto noted that it was already starting to get dark. There was a bubble of excitement fluttering away inside that was getting stronger with every passing mile. He couldn't wait to see Jack and give him that hug that was due.

"Honestly, Munch," he sighed, "I can't tell you anymore right now, but as soon as I know what's happening I'll let you know, okay? I'm not sure how long I'm going to be down here; I'm going to ring the store in the morning to see if I can add Tuesday onto my normal Monday just in case."

He paused to listen to the grumbled acceptance at the other end. "Look, sorry, hun, but I gotta send someone a text. No, it's not Jack. Now stop fishing!" he laughed.

The call with his best friend was terminated and he sent Kenneth a text to say he must be about half hour away. Excited, he hadn't been able to wait a minute longer, and thirty minutes would give the guy's driver a little longer to get to the station.

A few seats further down the carriage, a couple of young women, early twenties Ianto was guessing from the tops of their hairstyles, started up with a discussion about the main story in that weekend's papers. Obviously studying the front page in front of them, the one on the right made an interesting observation - something to the effect of it being a waste if he, meaning Jack, really was.

"Well I don't think he's gay," said the other, making Ianto smile down at his knees, "How can a man that good looking possibly find another man attractive?"

Ianto grinned - He knew how.

"No," decided the same girl, "You can see just how much he's in love with his girlfriend, look at them; they look so happy."

You had to hand it to Jack, Ianto decided as the conversation further along continued, he certainly was a good actor, which was just as well really.

Sighing quietly to himself he watched the dusky scenery outside, flying by. The sky above was almost black now; soon he'd be studying nothing but his own sad reflection.

He couldn't wait to see Jack, to let him know they were good; that he understood the situation. It was true, they were going to have to be more careful than ever from now on ….. but at least he still had him.

With that comforting thought on board, he closed his eyes and began to rehearse what he wanted to say to his boyfriend.

Yes …. ... his '_boyfriend'_.

The world and its gossip be damned - those bigoted fucks could do and say what they liked - nothing was going to change between him and Jack … he was going to make certain of that.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	12. The Real Deal

Chapter Twelve

-o-

-o-

The Real Deal

-o-

-o-

"Thank you so much for coming, I know it's late; you must be tired." Kenneth smiled taking a step forward.

As a hand was held in his direction, one daunted late-night visitor tried to see past the auspicious looking farmhouse with its huge, overwhelming front entrance and focussed instead on accepting the homeowner's friendly greeting for the simple, down to Earth gesture that it was.

Glancing surreptitiously around at the grounds, Ianto tried to gauge their depth. He could no longer see the roadway and didn't have a clue where he'd finally ended up. After leaving the hustle and bustle of Exeter itself, he'd been taken down so many dark lanes, each one of which had looked exactly the same as the last, that, in the end they'd just seemed to blend into one long unlit stretch of countryside.

After roughly thirty minutes of chasing their own headlights they'd only just recently passed through a small village which, rather annoyingly, the passenger on the back seat had managed to miss the name of. Just a short distance on from that, his chauffeur had swung the limousine to the left and waited at a pair of wide gates which, as if by magic, opened on their own; presumably operated by somebody within the property itself.

-o-

With his ride now travelling back along one impressive tree-lined driveway, planting his feet firmly on the first step of three and shaking his host's hand, a slightly nervous Ianto felt obliged to remind himself that he was now living in Jack's world. Not that he was thinking he'd made too bad a job of things so far; he was actually convinced that in certain situations he could now easily pass as one of the crowd. Plus he could remember just a few months back being highly impressed with Tom's place, but it hadn't taken him long in that instance to get past the unwarranted bout of star-struck feelings.

Now, given his current location, Tom's place didn't seem all that special after all, and vowing never to let any of Jack's friends make him feel unworthy ever again he greeted the elderly gent with a smile.

"I'm not that bad at the moment thanks," he told him, adding in clarification, "To be honest I think I'm too worried about Jack to notice whether I'm tired or not."

"Your young man has hidden himself away in the kitchen." he was informed as his holdall was taken from him. "He still seems reluctant to discuss things, oh, and he still has no idea that I've called you by the way," Kenneth warned, adding, "But I'm quite sure he's going to be relieved when he sees who's come to pay him a visit."

As the other man turned on the spot, Ianto followed him up the stone steps. Entering the dimly lit hallway he allowed his eyes to drift up and then over, taking in the ornately decorated ceiling and panel clad walls.

"Yes, things are a bit of a mishmash when it comes to structure and decor I'm afraid," Kenneth admitted spotting his guest's wide eyes and curious stare, "But it's felt like home for nearly twenty two years now, so the old place can't be all that bad."

"Is Jack okay?" Ianto asked trying to make out the finer details of a painting to his left. The subject, a white horse, seemed to have a fat, rounded body balanced on very thin legs. "I've been so worried about him." he sighed looking back, adding with a smile, "And thank you for looking after him for me by the way; he is in sohhh much trouble for not contacting me himself."

"It's reassuring to hear that you're already feeling this possessive about him Ianto." his host stated approvingly, gesturing that they should move further inside. Facing front he took them along a second hallway, at the end of which they entered the rear of the property via an opening almost as big as the widest front door that Ianto had ever set foot through. Sunken into the framework - stained several times over the decades, giving it its dark appearance - four large worn hinges were embedded, though, sadly, the main feature of the door itself seemed long gone.

"At this very moment, Jack needs a significantly stronger person in his life; someone to help guide him." the older man looked back to quietly explain, "In that young lad's eyes, the whole world is suddenly against him. He's already managed to convince himself that the people who count the most - his viewing public - are being taken in by these scandalous lies and are consequently judging him badly."

Stopping outside a door to their right, he paused, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"I think what those of us within Jack's theatrical circle are relying on, Ianto," he continued, almost beseechingly, "Is that you'll be able to convince him otherwise; will be able to help him come through this horrible ordeal."

Not waiting for a reaction, he pushed open a heavy oaken door and gestured that Ianto should enter first. Happy to accept the weight of responsibility now resting on his already broad shoulders, Ianto held his breath and stepped inside.

The characterful kitchen might have been huge; breath-taking, even, with its long sash windows and ceiling rack full of gleaming copper pots and pans, but instantly he decided that the only sight truly worthy of his attention, was the hunched over form sat at one end of a huge wooden table.

Both hands nursing an untouched drink, Jack was staring balefully down at a blue and white striped mug.

"Jack?" Kenneth said quietly as the creak of the door failed to gain his charge's attention, "You have a visitor my lad …"

As he looked slowly over his left shoulder, Jack's sudden show of confusion hinted that he believed he must be seeing things and for a long moment he just sat there, staring hard, until with a blink he twisted fully at the waist.

"Yan?"

Emboldened by his boyfriend's smile as it appeared, and jumping to his feet with a screech of wood on flagstone, Jack's eyes instantly filled with tears. "Oh my God …."

As he glanced briefly to his left, Ianto found their guardian angel already beaming with delight, and smiling his thanks at him he watched Kenneth nod his understanding in return.

"Yan? How? I mean ….. who?" Jack stumbled out, shaking his head in disbelief as he traversed the divide.

Before Ianto could explain a single detail he was sent rocking back on his heels, and finding himself on the receiving end of one, he gratefully returned the reassuring hug they'd apparently both been in need of.

"I'm so sorry …. I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry …" Clenching tightly onto Ianto, face burying itself into one familiar left shoulder, Jack continued to mumble the mantra over and over again.

"Sshhhh … it's okay - we'll sort this, I promise." he was assured to no effect as the repeat of an apology continued. "Jack, come on, look at me … it's gonna be okay." Ianto urged a little more firmly as the arms around him tightened their grip. Clasping with a hand on either cheek and angling Jack's face up toward him, he used a wide sweep of both thumbs to brush away the tears. "I swear I've never known anybody to cry as much as you do." he admitted with a soft smile.

"Being overly emotional comes with the territory." Kenneth chipped in, "And I'm afraid it's something you're just going to have to get used to."

Acknowledging the words of advice with a nod, still directing his stare at his boyfriend, "I've been so worried about you." Ianto whispered, sounding relieved as he pressed a quick, yet tender kiss to Jack's lips.

Shock and pleasure joining his original show of confusion, sniffing in deeply, Jack managed a watery smile for his special visitor. "You really do care about me, don't you ….." he realised.

"Now stop it …" he was warned good-humouredly, "Don't turn this into something it's not … you're lucky you got that much out of me." Ianto laughed quietly at him.

"I'll take whatever I can get," Jack whispered back becoming serious, his smile fading as he leaned in to claim a soft peck himself. "I can't believe you're actually here," he admitted still sniffing noisily.

"Well I seem to remember somebody making me promise to look beyond the surface if anything like this ever happened ….. So I did." Ianto declared very matter of fact.

As it beamed into place, Jack's smile was filled to the brim with pride and nothing else. "How did you know where to find mmm…" he started to ask; pausing as Ianto sent his stare Kenneth bound.

The older man smiled across at Jack. "I, ahem, took the liberty of finding Ianto's number in your contact list and then gave him a call whilst you were in the shower," he coughed apologetically, guiltily admitting his part in the plan.

"Thank you." Jack whispered before looking back with a long sigh. "I'm so sorry, Yan, and, well, I know that doesn't sound much considerin', but I really don't know what else to say."

With Ianto motioning that he was about to dismiss the need for apologies, Jack cut straight back in.

"I wish I could tell you everythin's gonna be okay; that there's nothin' to worry about," he started, "But I've got myself into such a mess. Jerry doesn't believe me for a start …. he's convinced I really did spend the night with that asshole. He keeps remindin' me that I've managed to bring the whole show into disrepute and, Jesus, Yan, he's so angry with me; I'm almost certain he's gonna kick me off the show."

As Kenneth gave a loud sigh next to him, with his own features twitching in response to the comment it was clear that Ianto couldn't decide whether to go with being astonished, annoyed, or both. "Jack, trust me, Jerry's not gonna fire you. He's the cunt that's arranged this whole stitch-up!" he pointed out angrily. Taking a step back, becoming visibly frustrated, "In fact, I'm convinced he must've paid that wanker to latch on to you while we were out there." he added.

"But why would he do that?" Blatantly becoming confused by it all, Jack allowed his gaze to follow Kenneth who'd decided to make his way further into the room and was in the process of perching himself on the edge of his well-worn kitchen table.

As Ianto offered an apology for his use of bad language, raising a hand and shaking his head dismissively, "Ianto's right, Jack," Kenneth sighed leaning back, bracing himself with both arms stretched out behind him, "I'm afraid this whole affair has Jerry written all over it. I've known that man for many, many years, and in that time he's pulled quite a few stunts very similar to this one, although I've always refused to be a part of them."

Staring into space, Jack was starting to look a little shell-shocked.

Ianto decided it was time to take evasive action.

"Um, Ken, is there any chance you could call me Yan instead?" he asked deliberately awkwardly, "You've got such a posh voice; every time you say 'Ianto' I feel like I'm being told off. It's like being back at bloody school …. only much more scary."

Instantly the tension in the room eased, and with all three of them now laughing, Kenneth nodded his agreement, "Then Yan, it shall be, my lad, and may I just say that you are infinitely more handsome than your photos suggest."

"Oh. Um, thanks." Determined not to blush, Ianto sought out Jack's gaze as a distraction. "Er …. … what photos?"

"I like showing you off, and it's not often I get the opportunity, so I showed Ken my half of the photo-booth shots." Jack admitted, his indignant expression suggesting he'd never felt anything other than completely justified in doing so.

Nodding to confirm he'd been impressed with what he'd seen, "Anyway, you boys have a lot to discuss, so I shall leave you both to it." Kenneth decided, suddenly frowning as he thought to add, "Though, Jack, I do have one last thing to ask of you."

Making his way over to the opened door he turned back with a fatherly stare. "I think you should come clean regarding the truth of our association, my dear. And I mean - tell this young man of yours everything," he said sternly.

"But …" With Ianto already eyeing him suspiciously, Jack stared like a startled rabbit back at his dearest and most respected thespian friend.

"Jack?"

As he looked away, tipping his head to one side himself, Ianto attempted to follow Jack's gaze. "Come on, out with it; what haven't you told me this time?" he sighed.

"You boys sit down and have a chat," Kenneth ordered finally leaving the room, "And make sure you tell him absolutely everything Jack." he reiterated before swishing dramatically from view.

"Jack?" Walking over to it, Ianto pulled a chair from underneath the table, then dragging it along to one corner, he sat at diagonals to where Jack had originally been seated.

His loud sigh that of a man preparing to meet a fate worse than death, Jack nodded then sat himself down also. "You remember that day we went to the movies?" he asked quietly, quickly thinking to remind Ianto, "At the station I mentioned that Jerry had called me over to the theatre to meet some producer guy? From Devon?"

He studied the continuing blank look. "No? Okay. Well, anyway, that guy was Ken."

Behind them a throat was cleared. "And the rest - make sure you tell him everything, Jack." Kenneth ordered having leaned back to peer around the door jamb.

"I will." Jack aimed soberly in his direction, insisting, "Ken ….. I mean it … I'm goin' to!" as a greying brow was raised in his direction.

"I shall be in my study if you need me. You remember where it is, don't you, Jack?" floated back as Kenneth walked away yet again.

"Um …. yeah." Jack replied, frowning as an amused chuckle sounded from further along the hall. With the two of them alone again, he drew in a deep breath, then continued.

"Anyway, the night after that, if you recall, I didn't get to see you at all; I'd explained that I had to go out to dinner with some of the other cast members and then around eleven o'clock I gave you a ring. You couldn't get rid of me - d'you remember? I just kept on talkin' and talkin' and talkin'…"

"I think so," Ianto nodded, "If it's the occasion I'm thinking of, you woke me up and kept me on the phone for over half an hour just talking nonsense."

"Mmm." Nodding slowly, Jack acknowledged that the claim was correct. "Anyway, that line I fed you? The one about me havin' to go out with some guys from the show?"

"This is the part where you tell me you didn't really share a meal with Kenickie, isn't it." Ianto decided humourlessly.

Unblinking, Jack nodded his reply and kept a close check for any change in Ianto's expression.

"Anyway," he continued, satisfied for now that he wasn't about to have any bones broken, "After we met up with him the day before, Jerry more or less said that if I didn't agree to spend the night with Ken, then he'd arrange for Tom to come out to Ibiza with us, which he knew would mean you'd be stayin' here ….. and I didn't wanna go without you."

Expression unreadable, Ianto just stared and waited for the rest.

"Jerry's like that," Jack told him, "The guy's constantly sucking up to one person or another, and this time he was plannin' on usin' _me_ to keep himself in Kenneth's good books; he'd decided to send me over to a complete stranger's hotel just like that - like a gift I s'pose."

Still sitting there quietly; apparently holding back his final judgement for a more appropriate moment, the only noticeable change in Ianto had been his right brow lifting slightly higher than his left.

"Ken owns one of the theatres down here in Devon by the way." Jack added starting to look very uncomfortable as the silent treatment continued.

"Well first off," Ianto said sourly, deciding to speak at last, "I'm fucking gutted at how much of a selfish prick it appears you were that night. Did you honestly think it was acceptable to just wake me up like that, knowing you were intending on feeding me a barrel-load of lies and nothing else? From what I can recall, your conscience didn't seem bothered that you were lying through your teeth; you sounded full of the joys of bloody spring through the whole fucking conversation!" Shaking his head he blew out a disgruntled burst of air. "Have you '_any'_ idea how pleased I was that you'd wanted to hear my voice, and not be in the company of those luvvies? What kind of fucking idiot does that make me?"

"It doesn't!" Jack gasped leaning forward, looking worried, "God, Yan, you gotta believe me, I didn't wanna lie to you; I just really needed to speak to …."

"And," Ianto interrupted as if not listening to a single word of the hurried explanation, "If the deal was that you had to stay over- presumably to let Ken fuck you, at least once - how come you were on the phone to me at that time of night anyway?"

"Because I left his room early!" Jack rushed out sounding genuinely upset. "I'd gone there not wannin a do a single thing in the first place, and I felt guilty the whole time because I was considerin' doin' somethin' with him behind your back ... and I promise you, all I really wanted that night was to be with you."

Shoulders hunching, "So, how did you get out of having to do something?" Ianto demanded, his smile still noticeably absent; obviously keen to make his boyfriend suffer as much as possible for the show of deceit.

As Jack slid a hand across the table, Ianto pulled his own out of reach.

"I went up to the hotel room as per instructions," Jack sighed retrieving his hand, nodding guiltily in acknowledgement of the deserved rebuff, "And I just sat there, remindin' myself over and over that if I went ahead with things, then Tom would get to stay here in the UK, and I'd be able to take you out to Jerry's villa as planned."

Secretly pleased to hear that last remark a small smile appeared on Ianto's lips, but it disappeared before Jack could notice it.

Looking down at the table and, indeed, missing the big clue, Jack carried on. "But Ken was great from the word go," he smiled, almost to himself, as he remembered the event, "He picked up straight away on how I was really feelin' about things, and it turned out he'd never wanted me to do anything with him anyway."

Ianto looked up through his lashes, his stare fixed. "Another ego bashing then."

The comment, one which would normally have amused the both of them, fell flat through its hollow delivery and raised no sign of a smile in either party.

"Yan, he's the kindest person I ever met," Jack revealed, quickly moving on. "He's not like Jerry at all; he really cares about the little guys. I hope you can get to know him properly," he added sincerely, "He's such a lovely, lovely person. He's already been such a great friend to me; he's been givin' me loads of advice, plus the moment he got the news about yesterday's article he was on the phone to Jerry at home offering this place as a refuge. It was only seven thirty when his pal in London woke him up, but he was on the phone straight away to ask if I was okay ….."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ianto sighed, now looking more frustrated than anything.

"About bein' ordered to sleep with Ken?" Jack assumed correctly, watching Ianto give one solitary nod. "Are you kiddin' me?" he gasped, jaw dropping in amazement, "I was convinced you'd go ape-shit just from findin' out I'd stood you up for another guy; I didn't dare think how you'd react if you found out that Jerry was behind it!

Ianto rolled his eyes, lost for anything to say that wouldn't sound cutting or uncaring.

"I realise now, of course," Jack sighed, calming a little, "That I should never've let him control me like that in the first place."

"Exactly." Ianto agreed in a firm tone, "And you should've told me the truth from the word go, Jack." he added, this time allowing his hand to be cupped as Jack went in for a second go. "It's Jerry I would've been fucking furious with, you bloody fool, not you. And you really need to toughen up. Grow some fucking balls!" he scolded finally relenting with an exasperated sigh and upturning his hand, allowing him to clasp their fingers together.

"I've been so stupid." Jack said quietly, gratefully squeezing back.

"You can say that again," he was told with a despairing shake of the head, "And while we're still on the subject of Jerry making you look a prize prick - - How's the girlfriend?"

"I guess that's another situation we need to discuss." Jack said solemnly.

"That one can wait 'til tomorrow." Ianto told him grumpily, "I'm really not in the mood for that right now."

"I can't believe Jerry's makin' me do this," Jack groaned, "But the way I see it, I don't have any choice in the matter. He keeps sayin' if I don't go along with what he wants, he's gonna kick me off the show."

As things finally started to catch up with him, Ianto was forced to stifle a yawn. "Jack," he strained out, speaking at the same time as tying to stilt the giveaway gape, "Jerry's not a fucking god – and you need to kick away this sodding pedestal you've put him on. Trust me, he's not about to sack you any time soon- you're his latest bread and butter boy …. and besides, I just happen to have it on good authority that the only thing he's interested in right now, is splitting us up."

Pout childlike and rather adorable, Jack gave a drawn out whine, admitting, "Well, I don't think it's quite as simple as that …"

"The cunt's admitted it to Tom!" Ianto told him bluntly, ignoring the unfairly-scolded look as it appeared, "According to your resident twinkle-toes, Jerry's been planning this for some time. He told Tom a while back that when the shit hits the fan, I won't want to know you anymore ,and, well, given recent events, I'd say that '_his'_ shit …. has well and truly hit _'our'_ fucking fan." he declared, nodding pointedly as if agreeing with his own quirky conclusion.

"Are you quite sure he said ….." A little slow on the uptake, Jack's eyes belatedly snapped wide open. "Wait …. you've spoken to Tom?"

"I have. And I hate to say it," Ianto admitted, shuddering as he prepared to do just that, "'But yesterday I came 'that' close to liking the fucker."

As he was sent an astonished look, Ianto demonstrated his point by holding his free thumb and forefinger 'that' far apart.

"Okay," Jack nodded, deciding that for now it might be easier to just go with the flow and accept the situation for what it was, "I'll buy it - you and Tom managed to share the same room without tryin'a kill each other - great. So come on then, where did you see him, and what, '_exactly'_, did the two of you discuss?"

"Well …." Blowing out a long, noisy breath, trying to recall the situation 'exactly' - as per Jack's orders - Ianto sent a vacant stare across the room. Redirecting his gaze a moment later, if anything, he was looking even more perplexed than before. "The first thing he pointed out was that me and him are never gonna like each other - which is true, of course." he added quickly. "Then he admitted he cares about you, and said that if keeping me in tow was going to make you happy, then he was prepared to accept the fact that we now come as a couple."

"He said that? In those '_exact'_ words?"

"Well, not exactly, no," Ianto admitted, "But that was the gist of the conversation, and, anyway, Tom's certain that Jerry's been working on this stitch-up for weeks. He reckons the wanker's main objective is to get me off the scene. Oh, and by the way, I went to the theatre yesterday - if you hadn't already guessed," was added with a smug smile, "Just wanted to see if I could pick up some clues on where you were hiding out. I got there in time to witness Tom addressing the crowd outside and when he'd finished I just walked right on in behind him. He took me straight through to Jerry's office; no sarky comments, no fisticuffs ….. "

With Jack still sitting there, looking more surprised by the minute, "I have to admit, as much as I can't stand the guy," Ianto continued, "He did seem totally fucked off with Jerry. He can't believe the bastard's done this to you either."

"So Jerry's definitely set me up."

"'Fraid so." Ianto nodded feeling suddenly sorry for his boyfriend and clenching hard around his fingers. "But fear not! I have my man in Havana on the case. He's doing a spot of private investigating for me and if we're lucky, very soon you'll be able to tell that bastard boss of yours where to stick his stupid games."

"Your man in Havana?"

"Well, Ibiza really," Ianto grinned, explaining further, "In between gigs, Dan's gonna be flitting back and forth to our resort to see if he can get that twat to admit he's lying about sleeping with you; I'm convinced the bastard already knows Jerry, and if that _is_ the case, and Dan manages to get us the evidence we need; pretty soon you'll be turning the tables."

"That asshole lied to me about everything," Jack sighed, "He even lied about his friggin' name!"

"Yeah, I did notice what his real name is." Ianto admitted with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry for not listenin' to you, Yan – you saw through him straight away and were right not to trust him." Jack felt obliged to admit.

A light tap on the door frame interrupted them. They both looked over to see Kenneth smiling broadly at them. "Still friends are we?" he quizzed jokingly.

With the two young men in his kitchen sharing a rather poignant look, "I forgot to mention that my housekeeper stocked the fridge freezer yesterday, so feel free to help yourselves if you get hungry." he shared.

"Actually, I'm starvin'. I completely lost my appetite and haven't eaten a thing in two days." Jack revealed with a groan, rubbing a flattened palm across his middle.

"No, me either," Ianto agreed before looking up confused. "Hold up, I thought you went out for a meal last night with your ….. 'gurrrrlfriend'?"

With Kenneth laughing in the doorway, Jack took a good-natured swipe at his 'boyfriend'. "Stop rubbin' it in! And as it happens, I didn't eat a thing; I just sat there watchin' Abby tuck in."

"I'll leave you two to it." Kenneth chuckled, "Goodnight boys, sleep tight."

"Yeah … night, Ken." Jack smiled.

"Night ... And thanks, Ken," Ianto called out. "So what do you need most – food or sleep?" he wondered, turning back, deciding, "I don't think I can be bothered to eat now." before Jack could answer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Shall we adjourn to the sittin' room for a while?" Jack suggested, "It'll be more comfy, plus Ken's got a rather nice scotch hidin' in that cabinet of his. There's also a wicked sofa in there," he grinned, "I checked it out earlier; it's massive!"

"Well, I, much like yourself, am a big fan of 'massive' … so I'm voting yes to the comfy couch. And a scotch would go down very nicely." Ianto winked climbing to his feet. "Lead the way, Zuko." he instructed gesturing to the door with a tip of the head.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

"Whoa, this is a bit nice."

Ianto peered up, impressed by the beams that his head was only just missing, "It seems older than the rest."

"Yeah, this was part of the original house. Ken reckons it was built in the sixteenth century and the rest has just been added on over the years." Jack nodded.

Standing in front of it, its ashes now cold and grey, Ianto inspected the ornate grate sitting in the middle of the inglenook fireplace. "Very cosy." he decided turning on the spot and grinning at the huge sofa dominating the rest of the room.

Jack handed over a glass, the contents of which Ianto downed in one go. Following suit with a grimace and setting down both empties on a side table, Jack nodded at the couch suggesting they might like to make themselves comfortable. In a heavy, dark green material, the thing was at least eight foot long and deep enough for two people to lie side by side on.

Climbing on first and stretching out lengthwise Ianto made a small noise of approval; surprised at how comfortable the thing felt despite its firm appearance. He held an arm out to the side as a hint that Jack should lay down with him. "Yep, this is much more comfortable," he smiled, "In fact, this isn't normally my kind of thing, but I actually love the whole room. It's just a shame I didn't get here earlier," he sighed, looking in a deliberate manner up at Jack, "I would've liked to have seen around the place properly before having to sleep in it."

"Okay, I know that's my fault. And I'm very sorry I didn't have the balls to contact you," Jack told him, thinking to explain in his defence "But Jerry's been throwin' so many threats at me I haven't known what to do for the best."

"You mean you thought me knocking seven bells out of the wanker might help make the situation worse," Ianto smiled, "And you'd be right … so stop worrying."

Jack's smile of thanks appeared right on cue, but was noticeably hesitant. "Yan, about that night, y'know, the one that I was supposed to spend with Ken …."

"Sshh." Ianto ordered, "We can talk about that another time."

"I feel so stupid for not seein' through Jerry." Jack told him, still feeling the need to discuss at least one issue.

"Well don't." Ianto snapped abruptly, making him jump, "Stop beating yourself up. You've done nothing to deserve any of this treatment." he insisted, adding earnestly, "You haven't got a bad bone in your body."

As he lay down, stretching himself out next to his very gracious boyfriend, Jack hid his growing grin in the nape of Ianto's neck. "Actually," he muffled quietly, his shoulders shucking slightly as he started to laugh, "I did break a bone in my leg once."

There was silence as the comment was digested with the usual amount of patience.

"Bloody fool …." he was finally chastised as Ianto clenched him tightly onto his side in response to the silly quip. "Tom said you're due back on stage Tuesday evening." he pointed out in a change of subject, wiggling his bum over the gap between them; trying to get himself as close as he could.

"That's the plan, yeah." Jack nodded, lifting his face into view then propping it on one palm to stare at Ianto side-on.

"Any idea how we're gonna get back to London?" Ianto wondered after a pause, having only just thought to consider the problem.

"Apparently Ken has a special guest arriving tomorrow mornin', and Harry is givin' us both a lift back to London."

"Harry, eh?" Ianto nodded, "An old flame of Ken's is he?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Jack told him; a strange smile pulling at his lips. "I'm so glad you're here, Yan." he sighed with his next breath, snuggling up to hug an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Not going anywhere." was whispered at close range, and a kiss was pressed to the top of his head.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Wondering how he'd not noticed it beforehand, coming away from his kitchen, glass of water already half-consumed, Kenneth followed the soft glow of a sitting room lamp.

If he'd ever had any doubts over the young Welshman's feeling for his friend, he certainly didn't have any once he saw how protectively he was holding onto Jack. As they lay there wrapped around each other, both sleeping soundly, it was obvious that this was more than just a quick fling for both men.

Hand curling, bringing it side-on to his mouth, Kenneth cleared his throat to get their attention.

With a small murmur, Ianto opened one eye.

Kenneth smiled through the gloom at him. "As comfortable as that sofa is, I can assure you that the bed is far better …. and much bigger."

"Jack ….." Ianto croaked, nudging him gently to wake him, "Come on, I think we're under orders."

"Just in case Jack's forgotten, you're in the attic - That's the staircase behind the door on the far side of the dining room; it's just the one flight of stairs you have to contend with and I've already taken your bag up there for you." Kenneth smiled bidding Ianto, at least, "Good night again, my dear," as Jack snuffled himself into his boyfriend's shoulder and nodded off again.

"I think things might've taken their toll on him." Ianto chuckled quietly as Kenneth waved then stepped from the room.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Naturally, locating the necessary staircase, then peeing and brushing their teeth had been enough to wake the pair of them up again, and Kenneth was right …. the bed was to die for. As he bobbed on the mattress, getting himself comfy, Ianto sighed and studied the gnarled, dark beams in the pent roof above him.

"I think he might've put us at this end of the house for a reason." Jack grinned.

"Considerate to the end, eh?" Ianto smiled rolling his head from side to side on the bouncy pillow, "This is luxury for you, isn't it," he sighed, "This bed must've cost a fortune."

"Like I said," Jack told him starting to inch his way downward, "He's got his own theatre …. God knows how much he's worth."

"Have you by any chance found yourself a sugar daddy?" Ianto grinned.

"You're the only sweetness I need in my life." he was informed with a quick wink.

Two fingers down his throat, Ianto pretended to retch.

"You have no romance in your soul." Jack grumbled jokingly still inching downward, getting lower by the second.

"And Amen to that!" Ianto decided with a nod.

Feeling a cheek come to rest on his left thigh, he lifted he sheets, peering beneath them. "Jack …. if this is you saying thank you …." he sighed sounding unimpressed.

Lips rolling inward, Jack peered guiltily in Ianto's direction.

"Come on … back up here." he was told in no uncertain terms.

When there was no sign of movement, "'_Now'_ Jack …. I mean it." Ianto ordered. Hearing a small whine of protest, "It's either that, or I go on strike for a week." he warned.

Lips pursing as he continued to sulk, Jack's head appeared from beneath the covers. With a sigh he flopped onto his back.

"I'm not one of your theatre buddies." Ianto told him coldly, "I don't need a blowjob to keep me onside, thanks."

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, "Was it that obvious?"

"Yes." Ianto huffed, sounding hurt.

"Sorry." Jack offered again, edging closer as he turned to face the man he'd unwittingly upset.

With a sigh and returning the gesture, twisting onto his side Ianto greeted his daft boyfriend face to face. "Things are gonna get worse before they get better, aren't they." he guessed sounding accepting, but not happy about the fact.

"Jerry's gonna be watching me like a hawk." Jack warned, absently brushing a wisp of fringe from one high forehead.

"And _I_ can't promise that I'm not gonna get frustrated with the situation." Ianto offered in return, not stopping the intimate gesture from going ahead. "But if we focus on what's real, there's no reason why we shouldn't come out the other side in one piece, right?"

"Right." Jack was quick to agree.

Instinctively choosing the same moment to lean forward, their lips came together; the lingering caress appropriately sealing the deal.

"Me 'n' you, Yan … we're serious now, aren't we." Jack realised as they separated. His voice became softer as he went on to chance, "This is the real deal, yeah?"

As the tip of one finger began to trace a slow path up and down his upper arm, Ianto nodded against his pillow. "Yeah … this is the real deal …."

Staring quietly at each other, the look became so emotionally charged that even Jack's smile seemed awkward as it repeatedly formed then faltered, and drifting further out of his comfort zone than ever before, Ianto's lips were twitching as he concentrated, fighting hard within, to cut a pathway through his fears; determined to keep the moment going.

Hearing his boyfriend swallow noisily, "I can't believe how calm you're being about everything." Jack told him, cutting through the silence for both their sakes.

"Really?" Ianto exclaimed before turning the other way. Reaching out for the bedside lamp he switched it off then settled back on his side with a sigh. "Well don't let this cool exterior fool you too much, because just below the surface the old Ianto Jones is still spitting knives and wanting to kill all concerned."

"Everybody?" Jack wondered, giving the back of one shoulder a noisy kiss.

Patently giving the matter some thought, Ianto sniffed in a long, even breath. "Okay," he finally decided, "Maybe I won't kill Tom."

"I am sohhhh gonna remind you of this moment, you do realise that, don't you." Jack chuckled resting his right arm at an angle across Ianto's chest.

"Night, Jack." Ianto grinned into the darkness, bringing the conversation to an end.

A shoulder was kissed again.

"Night, Yan." Jack smiled, snuggling in as close as he could get.

-o-

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	13. Revelations

**A/N : ** It's bank holiday time, and as I've a short break coming up I thought I'd post a small 'filler' to tide you all over. It's not my usual fare btw, and with that in mind I'm hoping that it's not too slushy for you all …. Lol.

-o-

-o-

Chapter Thirteen

-o-

-o-

Revelations

-o-

-o-

More than just a little intrigued, Ianto was sneaking a peek through the window in the front parlour. Hiding behind the right-hand drape he was visible from the nose upward; his gaze unashamedly naughty as he stood there smiling away to himself.

Having been reminded that an old friend of Kenneth's was due to arrive late morning, studying the car sat at the top of the drive he was waiting with baited breath for the mysterious Harry to emerge from the classic seventies Mercedes coupe.

Sadly, and instantly causing his smile to slip from view, a middle-aged woman slithered slowly free from the driver's side. As she propelled the door back into place with a whip of her hips Ianto's shoulders slumped with disappointment, though he had to admit; she was already making for a very interesting alternative. Swathed from head to toe in a mismatch of multi-coloured fabrics, the second she turned to face the house a sudden gust of wind sent her pink polka dotted headscarf sliding from her head. As it slipped completely from her shoulders she gave a loud squeal.

With bridled hilarity; a high pitched squeak sounding through his nose as he tried to stifle a laugh, Ianto watched on amazed as she twisted on the spot then sent her right hand zipping left right - left right as she tried to stop her headwear from hitting the ground. As she immediately lost her balance and was sent stumbling around on the layers of gravel underfoot, Ianto's eyes creased at the corners; the left one starting to water as the woman's dilemma finally became too much for him.

Ordeal still not over, taking a step forward and finding her tight clothing was restricting her movements, her trim ankles wrapped themselves around each other. She flung her arms out to the side in response, flapping them up and down as she made a far from valiant effort to re-site herself on her red and black kitten heels.

Lip reading one 'oh damn!' one 'fuckity-fuck fuck!' and two 'shits!' Ianto sighed with disappointment as she finally regained her balance; he hadn't seen anything this funny in ages.

Walking toward the house, hoping to regain some of her composure, she was now purposefully straightening herself out - the red and purple pencil skirt was smoothed over her full backside, the bottom edge of the fitted, vertically striped pink and lemon blouse was tugged down past her waist, then her buoyant, ash-blonde shoulder length bob was patted lightly at the sides to make sure it was still immaculately lacquered into place.

For her finale she hurriedly shoved the polka dot scarf into her handbag; the thing receiving the ultimate punishment for being the instigator of all her troubles in the first place.

With the woman straight away tripping over her own feet for a second time, emerging from his hiding place to blatantly stand centre stage at the bay window, Ianto couldn't help but snort with amusement. "I think Ken's housekeeper has just arrived." he called out to Jack, not wanting to look away for fear of missing another inelegant move.

As the warmth of a body enveloped him from behind, he sighed appreciatively and settled back into Jack's possessive hold. "You've missed out on all the fun." he chuckled nodding at the scene outside the window, deciding, "Strange attire for a cleaner, if you ask me."

Face already buried in the nape of Ianto's neck, greedily nuzzling himself in close Jack was mumbling incoherently. Choosing to ignore his boyfriend's strange comment for now, he drew a long sniff inward then sighed contentedly.

"Well, hello to you too ….." Ianto pursed lips in preparation then smiled as he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Jack's head.

They'd both slept well the night before, which, given the weekend they'd just experienced, wasn't all that surprising really - though that very same fact didn't readily explain why the pair of them were currently feeling so lethargic and all snuggly-buggly.

When Kenneth had woken them with a subtle tap on their door, it had shocked them both to find that it was already ten am. After apologising for being so rude and sleeping in so late they'd shared a shower to save time; both making a concerted effort to keep the event erection free, and restricting things further, back in their room they'd treated themselves to a quick snog only before rushing down to consume a hurried breakfast.

Making their way through the property, they'd managed to sneak in a brief chat regarding their situation which had seen them agree not to discuss any subjects likely to cause an upset until they were well and truly back in London - Both already very fond of their host, neither Jack nor Ianto wanted to disrespect Kenneth's kindness by arguing in front of him.

Now curious about this mysterious approaching housekeeper of Ianto's, as he lifted his gaze and focused on the sight through the glass, Jack peered with interest at the woman. "Hmmm, I have a feelin' we're about to be introduced to Harry." he announced, voice noticeably hesitant for him.

"That's Harry?" Ianto strained his neck, enabling him to witness the woman's joy at finally reaching the sanctuary of the stone steps. "Bloody hell; best transformation I've ever seen." he grinned, "Makeup's not too heavy; nice pair of pins on him as well."

Knowing that his boyfriend was taking the piss, Jack's face creased as he sneered sarcastically at the comment. "That's one hundred percent female, and you friggin' know it." he scolded playfully.

As the arms around him clenched hard, Ianto gave a loud yell of surprise.

"You squeal like a girl." Jack laughed at him, sensibly rushing to leave the room as an afterthought.

Poking his tongue out, Ianto brought up the rear; even more eager, now, to meet the infamous Harry.

-o-

-o-

-o-

"Well, here we are then - and isn't this just splendid - it's about time I actually got to meet you!" was being bellowed at Jack. As he stood there beaming his concurrence at the woman, "Not that hearing that accent of yours on the old telling-bone isn't a pleasure also!" was barked at him, then a loud laugh hit the room full on.

Ianto kept his _'ohhhhhhkaaaaayyyy' _to himself and smiled at Kenneth who was currently gesturing in his direction.

"And, um, Harriet?" the producer interrupted, clearing his throat as Jack was air-kissed then given a hug by his landlady. "Ahem?" he tried again on getting no joy the first time, "If you could put the poor boy down for just a second old girl?"

As a protective arm appeared, clamping him fatherly onto one side, Ianto felt a swell of happiness run through him; at last somebody important was making him feel part of the crowd.

He smiled gratefully as Kenneth announced, "Harriet? This other piece of totty is Jack's young man; Ianto ….. and if you don't want to scare him any more than you already have, I suggest you just call him Yan."

With Jack laughing at both the comment and Ianto's abashed expression, "So _'you're'_ the pain in my darling brother's backside, are you?" the visitor grinned releasing her tenant and quickly stepping closer.

With the connection between Jack's landlady and his arch enemy suddenly occurring to him, offering a hand in greeting Ianto did his best not to look too sorry for the woman.

Bypassing the more formal option and giving one infamous Welshman a hug also, Harry pulled back to smile at the rather awkward, mutating, expression sitting in front her. "Feel free to offer your condolences my sweet; even I feel sorry for me …. so why shouldn't you!" she challenged before laughing like a horse with laryngitis.

"Shall we adjourn to the kitchen?" Kenneth said somewhat desperately, holding the door wide open as a hint that he'd like all three of his guests to vacate the room. "I'll put the kettle on while you three get acquainted." he offered as extra persuasion.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

"The flat?" Harriet gasped as Jack finished getting his latest point across. She quickly swallowed her last mouthful of tea then sat her cup down on its saucer. "It's yours for as long as you need it my darling." she reassured, "Though, and sorry; I know I should really have asked your permission beforehand, but I've instructed a locksmith to meet me there first thing in the morning," she apologised, explaining, "I know for a fact that brother of mine has numerous copies of the original, so of the three keys that come with the new lock, you can have two, Jack, and I shall have the third for emergencies; but I shall always ring first, naturally."

"That's really generous of you Harry," Jack looked uncomfortably at his boyfriend and then back at his landlady. "But I have a strong feelin' that me 'n' Jerry are gonna be partin' ways real soon, and I don't expect you to …"

"Fuck Jerry!"

Whilst Kenneth sat there looking totally unsurprised by the outburst, Ianto and Jack locked eyes then looked downward, both feeling a little embarrassed.

"The day I allow that two-faced arse of a brother of mine to dictate to me, is the day you'll find me six feet under." Harriet declared stroppily. "Now Jack, tell me, are you happy living where you are?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but ….."

"Well that settles it, then!"

"But if I'm not workin' for Jerry, I won't feel comfortable living there without pay ….."

"You're my house-sitter, are you not? And anyway, you're worth ten of my bloody brother, so stop worrying." he was told forcibly.

With Ianto shrugging that the call was up to him, Jack, in turn, shrugged over at his landlady.

"Tell you what!" she barked, suddenly inspired, "Once a month, you leave a cheque downstairs with Maria, and whenever I'm over I shall pop in to see her; I'll be able to collect the cheques at the same time. How does that sound?"

Jack's fingers were worrying themselves into a knot. "How much?"

"How much? Oh now you're just making things deliberately difficult aren't you," she sighed deciding to defer the decision. "What do you suggest Kenneth?" she frowned.

"Penny a week?" he shrugged.

"Peppercorn rent." Ianto noted, happy to still be a part of the conversation as Kenneth looked in his direction with a smile and nod of confirmation.

"Can you actually write a cheque for four pence?" Harriet wondered, "Though, don't get me wrong, Kenneth darling," she assured, "I do approve of the idea."

"Hundred quid a week." Jack chipped in sitting forward on his seat, sending his landlady a challenging stare.

"Fifty?" Kenneth suggested as a compromise realising that Jack's pride would always have him pay significantly more than just one penny for his accommodation.

"Fifty!" Jack agreed, his gaze zipping quickly between his host and landlady.

"Twenty five!" Harriet threw back at him, "Not taking no for an answer!"

"Done!"

As Jack stood, and Harriet joined him, Ianto smiled proudly at his boyfriend and watched them shake on the deal.

"You're not stopping in the U.K, then?" realised Kenneth, wondering, "More tea anyone?" as he stood to leave the table. With yesses all round, he gathered up the cups and saucers then carried the tray over to a deep, white porcelain sink.

"No, 'fraid not old bean." Harriet re-took her seat, smiling at Jack as he did the same. "I bumped into Roddy …. you remember Roddy, don't you darling?"

As the producer looked back at her, shaking his head, she tutted and gave a tetchy look that was patently saying 'yes, you old fool; of course you do'.

"Anyway," she sighed rolling her eyes behind Kenneth's back, "The dear heard that I'd finished my latest assignment in Europe and he's commissioned me to compile a portfolio of snaps for his latest book – he wants lots of snaps of lots of lovely elephants!" she beamed.

Holding in his laugh, Ianto suddenly remembered the paintings of wild animals festooning the walls of Jack's flat, and the tiger key ring hanging on the current set of door keys.

"I'll be in Africa for quite a while," Harriet told them all, "But I need to have my jabs first, which is why I'm currently back here in Blighty."

"Ever been out to the villa in Ibiza?" Ianto wondered, smiling at Kenneth as he swilled the new pot around to help infuse the flavours, then placed it on the table.

"Just the once." the chalk and cheese sibling scowled, admitting, "Not really my cup of tea at all."

With Ianto mouthing a silent _'ah'_, in acknowledgement of her words, "Cup of tea!" she roared rocking back and forth on her chair as she pointed at the ceramic pot on the table.

"Personally, I think he had an ulterior motive for building the place." Kenneth revealed returning with a new set of crockery, "He went out there an awful lot at one stage; I think he was taking Thomas and that young side-kick of his, with him each time."

Jack and Ianto shared a look but carefully said nothing of the Balearic porn industry, or the damning videos they'd found in the loft.

"And he had the audacity to name the place after mother!" Harriet exclaimed.

"He seemed proud of the fact." Jack told her, "…. 'made a point of tellin' us all about her."

Harriet choked out a laugh. "For the last ten years of her life my mother spoke exactly three words to Jerry – Go away boy! She disowned him once she discovered he was championing the joys of trap two."

As Jack's mouth dropped open, gaping unattractively, Ianto started to laugh, but managed to cover the fact by suddenly developing a dreadful cough.

"What time will you be leaving today?" Deciding to be mother and pouring the tea, Kenneth sensibly jumped straight in with the blatant change of subject.

"Hadn't really thought that far ahead; where would you like me to drop you off, boys?" their driver asked reaching out for her second cup of Earl Grey, "If I'm honest I'd rather not hit the capital during rush hour if I can help it."

"Might be best if you don't go back to yours tonight." Ianto told Jack, nodding as, following etiquette, the cup in front of him was three-quarters filled with Kenneth's aromatic brew. "Is there any chance you could drop us off at mine in West Hampstead instead, Harriet?" he asked politely.

"Already looking out for our boy." Kenneth noted sending an approving look across the table.

Harriet gave a wide smile. "Then that settles it; that's where we shall head for. If we leave here around five, we should get back before it gets too dark."

Having delivered her final decision, she placed her cup back on its saucer and excused herself to go 'powder her nose'.

Standing as he dug a hand into his back pocket, Ianto retrieved his mobile and apologised as the thing beeped with a second message.

"Els?" wondered Jack, concentrating hard on delicately placing his own cup on its very delicate china saucer.

"Stef," Ianto told him, grinning at the first text, "He's got the hump with Munch 'cause she won't tell him where I am.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd told her ….." Jack started to say, a worried tone creeping in.

"I just said Devon and left it at that." Ianto reassured him, jumping in before a full blown panic attack could set in.

"Was the second message him too?" Jack nodded down at the cell, his features now noticeably less troubled.

"Ah," Ianto smiled, looking up again, "He wants to know what time we're meeting up for her birthday."

"Ellie's birthday? Oh, okay. So what are we doing? And when is it by the way? I seem to remember you sayin' it was sometime in August …"

"Next Sunday," Ianto nodded clearing the details from the screen then sitting back down. "I've told her we can all meet at mine for a beer and a takeaway – you'll just have to get round there as soon as you can - and make sure you bring her a present; she'll be your friend for life if you buy her chocolate … preferably dark."

"Have you told Yan about the charity ball in Mayfair, Jack?" Kenneth interrupted.

Jack sent the producer a curious look. "Well …. I wasn't sure if ….."

"I'm assuming he's still your agent." was asked rhetorically.

Ianto was sent a loaded stare. "Well, yeah … if he still wants to be ….."

Eyes rolled.

"Then he will be allowed to attend as your official guest … no one need be any the wiser. Plus of course Abigail will be there representing the show, meaning you'll be photographed with her at some point – that should keep Jerry off your back for the evening ….."

"Wanna come to a charity ball?" Jack grinned, his look delighted as he sent Ianto an altogether different kind of stare.

Ianto shrugged.

"Well don't look too excited …."

Jack started to pout, but stopped when he realised that Kenneth was watching him.

"If Abby's there, won't I be in the way? I'm gonna feel a right knob standing there on my own, aren't I?" Ianto commented, drawing Jack's attention to what he was thinking was a fair point.

"Yan, I shall be there myself all evening." Kenneth interrupted, "And I'd be more than happy to keep you company should the need arise."

Eyes widening, making sure to keep the smile from his face, Jack sat bolt upright. "Hey! You hittin' on my man here?"

Kenneth studied the jokey frown, then nodded and smiled ….. mostly at Ianto.

Ianto winked at the producer.

"Ohhh ho, ho …..I don't think so, do you, Mr Jones? You can cut that out for a start; enough with the twitch already." Jack told him, laughing quietly at both his friend and boyfriend, aware that they were doing their best to wind him up.

The kitchen door opened and Harriet reappeared with a flourish. "Silly me! I completely forgot I'd brought this along for you all to look at; I'd left it on the back seat."

A newspaper was handed to Jack. "Thankfully you're past the front page stage darling, but you'll find yourself occupying the whole of pages four and five."

With a sigh Jack reached over and handed the tabloid to Ianto. "If you find anything complimentary read it out, but I'd be grateful if you could keep the nasty bits to yourself."

Pages four and five were located. "Nice photo of you and Abby." Ianto told him, the consequent look out of the corner of one eye patently saying he thought it should be him standing there with his arm around Jack and not the co-star. "Apparently you're getting married on Christmas day … oh, and the ceremony will be taking place in the States, which means, of course, that, as your UK agent I won't be able to attend. And on that note, I need to use the little boy's room, so if you'll all excuse me."

Folding the paper and aiming it at the table, Ianto stood abruptly, leaving without another word.

Eyes screwing up Jack's head fell back.

Harriet sent a worried look in Kenneth's direction. "Oh dear … I wish I'd left the damn thing in the car now."

"He likes to make out he's tough," Jack sighed righting his gaze, "But he's not … not really. Damn …." he added, muttering the word to himself before admitting, "I wish he'd let me show how much I really care about him. At least that way he'd know …"

"Give him time, lad," Kenneth advised, "I suspect it's not just this issue of you and Abby that's getting to him, he must still feel like an outsider to a certain degree; this theatrical world of ours can sometimes be very cruel and heartless."

"Like my brother, you mean." Harriet injected, her voice cutting as she reinforced her views on Jerry, "That man can be so …."

"I should go find him." Jack decided, "I don't want him feelin' like he's on his own with this. See you in a tick." he announced leaving his chair.

Certain that Jack had left the room Kenneth stared across the table at his one remaining guest. "You've no intention of cashing those cheques, have you ….." he smiled at her.

"Of course not." She smiled back at him looking fairly pleased with her latest plan for her tenant.

-o-

-o-

-o-

As suspected, Ianto hadn't needed the loo at all and quickly locating him Jack tapped lightly before entering the attic. "Thought I'd better come pack my stuff." he lied as Ianto looked up from the bed.

"Liar." Not fooled for a second, fingers playing with his own half of the photo-booth shots, Ianto looked back down to study them again.

Jack sat down beside him. "That was a great day, wasn't it!" he grinned nudging sideways, sending them both rocking, "I laughed so much that afternoon ….."

"I was just wondering," Ianto told him, nodding at his own smiling image, "That if I knew then, what I know now, would I still be down here in Devon making a complete fool of myself?"

"Yan you haven't made a fool …."

"Yes," Ianto interrupted, "I've just made myself look a right idiot …. and, '_yes'_, I would still be here doing so ….. regardless."

Jack's worried expression morphed into one of his trademark smiles. "So does this mean you think the shit and crap that comes part and parcel, is worth losing your dignity for?" he wondered with no small amount of hope to his voice.

An astonished look instantly appearing, Ianto twisted his head to look at him, "No, you fucking numpty ….." He gave a quick sigh, "Jack, do I really have to spell it out for you? It's nothing to do with the shit ... or the crap ….. It's you ….. I think that '_you're'_ worth losing my dignity for!"

"Oh God ….." As he covered it with one hand, Jack's mouth was already turning down at the corners.

"Oh no, please don't start crying again." Giving in and laughing softly at him, Ianto took Jack into his arms and pulled him close.

"Okay, I'll be good …. no tears." Jack promised taking a deep breath then easing back to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"We might as well get our things together seeing as you are here now," Ianto pointed out before Jack could dive in for another kiss.

"Yessss Suh!" Jack saluted.

Ianto pushed him off the bed.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

"Right, I think I've got everything."

As Jack closed the zip on the second of two over-night bags, Ianto shook his head at him. "Jack, how long did you think you were gonna be staying, for fuck's sake?"

"Was prepared to stay indefinitely if it meant me stayin' outta trouble." Jack admitted, dropping the bag to the floor.

"And did I figure anywhere within that scenario at all?" Ianto wondered sounding more curious than cross.

Jack stared at him for a long moment. It was obvious he was feeling the need to say _some_thing - just not the _wrong_ thing.

"I know it's not ideal," he finally sighed, "But, I'd like to think that wherever I end up, you'll be there with me …."

Staring back, lips parting but offering no reply, Ianto seemed lost for words.

"Would you?" Jack wondered stepping up close. "Would you come with me ... if I had to move on?"

"Try stopping me …." was smiled sincerely, straight away.

Using his left arm to pull them closer together, Jack cupped Ianto's face with his right hand. "This time, this isn't me sayin' thank you." he said enigmatically then gently brought their lips together.

The words lingering, nudging at his subconscious, Ianto dissolved into the languorous kiss. As he moved his lips slowly against Jack's he felt them begin to tremble, and this was the precise moment that he started to tremble himself, inside.

Suddenly the embrace was far more than just a kiss; this was Jack delivering a continuation of his strange message … and the whole message was suddenly being received loud and clear.

As those crafty lips left his, Ianto opened his eyes to find a blaze of blue shining straight at him. Instinct told him to look away, and he knew that he should, but part of him wanted so much to allow those barriers of his down.

A thumb was brushed over his bottom lip. Instinct this time told him to gently kiss it ….. but he didn't.

"This isn't me sayin' thank you ….." Jack repeated in a quiet voice.

The stare intensified, confirming Ianto's suspicions.

"Jack … don't." he warned, finally looking away.

"Yan ….."

"Please ….. don't." Jack was told hoarsely as Ianto abruptly turned and reached down for his holdall.

Watching him make his way over to the door, Jack smiled sadly after him. "I guess this means you don't feel the same way then, huh?"

Pulling the door inward and stepping out onto the small landing, Ianto muttered something under his breath then began to descend the stairs.

Jack stood there, looking shocked as the top of his boyfriend's head disappeared from sight -Ianto might have muttered his reply – but this singer's finely tuned hearing had picked up every word.

Slowly Jack reached down, picking up a bag on either side. Smile twitching into place he ran through the scenario again. He had said to Ianto _'I guess this means you don't feel the same way then'_ …. and Ianto quietly, but very clearly, had said … _'I_ _didn't say that, did I?'_

Jack's bags found the floor again, his face lit up and sending his shoulders chinward he 'squeeed' on the spot.

Ianto had just admitted that he was in love with him too.

"Holy shit!" was exclaimed as quietly as it ever could be, and reclaiming his bags once more, Jack chased after his boyfriend.

-o-

-o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

-o-

tbc.


	14. Translations?

Translations ?

-o-

:(

-o-

I'm very sorry to do this to those of you that have stuck by me from day one (especially Doshie ... who has been absolutely brilliant over the years) ….. but right now I have major issues with certain readers in mainland Europe making vast amounts of multi-hits on each single chapter of River Deep.

-o-

If it was happening occasionally I'd be inclined to ignore it, but it started a couple of months ago - firstly with each chapter of the original 'Part One' of this story , and has now continued into Part Two - for instance - some chapters have been visited eight or nine times by one individual from one country, while others have been hit six or seven times by another. I could understand if this was only happening with 'long' chapters - but it isn't.

-o-

Having said that, if these instances happen to be a genuine case of readers struggling to understand a story written in English, then I apologise wholeheartedly - Though I would be grateful if you could P M me, or alternatively leave me a guest review (which will come through to me 'only' and will not appear on the site) - to let me know that I can stop worrying.

However, if this is a classic case of a story being translated for publishing in a different language - I would just like to point out that it is customary to ask the author's permission first - and then for the person doing the translating to post a note with the story, acknowledging who the original author is.

If done well, the results can often be very flattering and not an issue at all.

-o-

My main concerns at the moment are based largely in the Switzerland and Germany areas, and, as I said, I have no desire to offend anybody - if your reasons are genuine then, again, I apologise … it's not in my nature to knowingly upset a reader - god knows they're few and far between right now - but ... and it pains me to do this ... if this situation continues with no explanation, I shall stop posting River Deep ….. which I really don't want to do :(

-o-

Btw ….. I'm living under no illusions that any one of my stories is worthy of either 'borrowing' or 'plagiarism' - Writing them is a hobby; that's all - But write them all I have ….. and I can't help but feel a little protective of them :) ... Hopefully I'll receive some explanations (some reassuring pieces of good news), regarding this situation ….. and very soon will be able to post chapter 14 :)

-o-

In the meantime - apologies for the interruption in transmission! :)

-o-

-o-

Cheers for now ….. bwb.


	15. Revenge is Sweet?

**A/N : ** You have no idea how pleased I am to be continuing with this story, and despite how certain people might have viewed my recent actions I've never once valued any reader so little that I could quite happily just abandon a story altogether. I was, and still am in fact, feeling very guilty over the lengthy time lapse that was imposed on Parts One and Two (a situation which also occurred through no direct fault of my own), and consequently I spent two weeks agonising over which decision to make regarding this most recent issue.

Taking the route I finally chose left me feeling beyond disappointed; as many of you are aware, I'm having a blast bringing to life quite possibly the most hopeless Jack and Ianto pairing you're ever likely to meet, and I'm very grateful to the faithful of you that come back chapter after chapter to keep up with their progress (or lack, thereof - lol).

Before I crack on, I'd like to express my thanks for the supportive messages and pm's that I've received, plus a huge "thank you!" must also go to those readers in mainland Europe who have left guest reviews 'explaining' a few things – especially one very generous person (a reader who shall remain anonymous unless they decide otherwise) who, although totally innocent of all wrong doing, is continuing to be very, very helpful.

So, overall I have to say I'm feeling quietly confident that it's safe for me to carry on, _but_, for the time being I shall still be keeping an eye on my stats!

What? ….. Paranoid? ….. Who me?

Anyway, it's with a relieved smile that I'm able to say … "Welcome to the 'real' Chapter Fourteen". I hope you all think it was worth the wait; it's actually fourteen and fifteen meshed into one – so it might be a tad on the long side – sorry.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

(The real) Chapter Fourteen

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Revenge Is Sweet?

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well of course he's not answering his landline you blithering fool; he's sitting in the rear of my bloody car!"

Shaking her head despairingly into the rear view mirror, Harriet sent Jack the most sympathetic look she could muster.

"Jerry, look; why don't you try calling the poor love later." she suggested helpfully, "Though I'd give up on the idea of calling the flat if I were you; I'm in the process of dropping him off at a friend's."

This piece of pivotal news, quite expectedly, hit a raw, directorial nerve, and with them sharing an anxious look behind her, Harriet's reflection aimed one big wink first at Jack, and then at Ianto. A loud torrent of expletives had already started to hurtle their way down the line in her direction, and while she sat there chuckling away to herself her elder sibling continued to berate her at volume. "Sorry, sweetie … what was that? Did you say 'which friend'? I'm afraid have no idea, brother of mine." she offered, lying happily through her teeth about the situation. "All I can tell you is that Jack has been in contact with this person and has since agreed that it might be for the best if he didn't return to his own flat until after tomorrow evening's comeback appearance."

There was a pause, during which the voice at the other end seemed to go worryingly quiet. "Tell you what," she decided, the smile in her voice now blatant enough for even Jerry to hear, "I'll tell Jack to switch his mobile on for ten minutes at ….. What time Jack?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Ten pm." Ianto said quietly on Jack's behalf, deciding that by that time it would be way too late for Jerry to even consider intervening in their plans.

"Ten pm." Harriet told Jerry, and sent a quick grin over her shoulder as she waited for the reply.

A hand squeezed Jack's tightly. He smiled and clenched back, desperately maintaining the hold as his sense of dread began to deepen; he could just picture Jerry right now, seething away at the other end.

"Take him to Abigail's?" Harriet suddenly exclaimed, her incredulous tone easily attracting the attention of both passengers.

While she sat there up front, already hollering her disapproval of Jerry's latest idea down the line, Ianto felt obliged to shift sideways on the seat and greet his boyfriend face-on. "You are '_not'_ staying at Abby's" he growled, staring hard at Jack, teeth gritted. Starting to feel very much like a pawn in everybody else's game, Jack could do nothing but flounder beneath the unusually possessive stare being aimed his way.

"No, of course he isn't staying at Abigail's," agreed Harriet turning back in her seat, having gleefully just hung up on her obnoxious brother. "And, Yan, it seems to be getting rather dark all of a sudden, so tell me, where do I need to go from here?" She glanced through the windscreen then took a swift look back at the scene behind; the road seemed to have cleared somewhat since Jerry's incoming call had forced her to zip into a handily placed layby, so having to pull back out into the flow of traffic wasn't going to get her into too much trouble.

"Just stay on this road for a couple of miles, then turn left at the next junction," Ianto instructed, "My place is another five minutes on from that; it's actually on the edge of town, though, now thinking about it, Harry, it might be better if you drop us off right at the end of my road." he decided, looking out at the exterior of the rather noticeable silver-blue Mercedes, "The neighbours are bound to spot a motor like this pulling up, and it won't take long for at least one of them to notice I've got Jack with me. We'll probably stand more of a chance if we just leg it on foot." he concluded as Harriet put her own foot down and left the layby with a loud screech.

-o- -o-

"Boys, it's been an absolute pleasure." Turning back with a smile, "Hopefully it won't be too long before we can get together again." Harriet told both men sincerely. Climbing from the vehicle they could only agree with her.

Popping the lid, Jack dragged the first of three holdalls from the back. "Great car, Harry," he acknowledged, handing the item of luggage to Ianto, who nodded his thanks with a smile. "Had it long?"

"It was my mother's"

The car was gazed lovingly upon by its sighing, current owner. "It must be nearly thirty years ago, now, that she first saw it gleaming in our local showroom. She decided instantly that this shade of blue matched the colour of her eyes."

"So she went and bought the thing?" Jack guessed, looking down to reach in for the next bag.

Harriet nodded, still smiling wistfully. "She treated herself to it - just like that. Worked her charm on the young salesman; wrote a cheque for a thousand less than the asking price then got him to drive her home in it."

She paused to trail the tip of one finger over the still pristine bodywork, a wider smile pulling at her lips as she continued to relive the moment. "I remember daddy being so furious that day." she chuckled, her gaze distant, already lost in the memory. "His normally sensible wife had left the family home in search of a centrepiece for their new dining table, but two hours later, there she was, coming up the drive with a huge grin on her face and bouncing around in the passenger seat of this rather expensive car – It was actually quite hilarious to witness, if I'm honest." she admitted, "She'd part-exchanged Daddy's car without even asking."

"Sounds to me like you take after her a little." Ianto chuckled, swinging his bag over one shoulder with a grin as the loud, horsey laugh made its second appearance of the day.

"Oh, in many ways." Harriet agreed with a firm nod. "Though thankfully I don't have such a closed mind when it comes to certain other, more sensitive, issues, shall we say." she decided, looking up through her lashes at each man in turn.

"Thanks for your help today, Harry; you've been brilliant." Delivering the statement with a wide smile, Jack went on to surprise his landlady with a sudden kiss on the cheek and tight hug, "And, hey, thanks for letting me stay on at the flat, yeah?"

With her giving an uncharacteristic blush, it was clear that the independent side of Harriet was fighting hard to keep a certain amount of composure in place. "Yes, well, that's perfectly okay, my dear. And remember; the place is yours for as long as is. Now, I really should let you two boys get home to the safety of Yan's apartment." she finished in a hurried fashion, as if her awkward bout of shyness had finally become too much for her.

"Been a pleasure, Harry." Ianto smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek also.

"Oh, my word. Look, will the pair of you just stop it and go!" She laughed, blushing again, folding her arms tightly onto her middle as she watched them about face at the end of Ianto's road. "Make sure you stand your ground with that brother of mine, Jack." she ordered before they got to make a move, "And as promised, I shall leave your new set of keys with Maria."

Jack looked back with a nod. "I'll make sure to leave a cheque downstairs at the end of each month for you, plus I'll do my best not to upset Jerry." He promised.

"Oh, just upset the hell out of him, I really don't give a jot." Sending a hand wafting through the air, Harriet looked back just in time to catch sight of Jack's brief, but definitely disapproving frown. Both hands landing on her hips she created a stronger pose purely for his benefit. "You know your trouble, don't you ….." she admonished, slowly shaking her head at him, "You're too soft for your own damn good. You need to toughen up a bit."

"Hear hear." Ianto agreed, throwing a deliberate grin across at the betrayed look Jack had decided to send him.

"You're not to take any nonsense from Jerry – do you understand?" Harriet aimed at Jack, her tutorly tone demanding he forget all about his latest spat with his boyfriend to afford her his full attention.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry; Jerry'll be getting what's due and more." Ianto assured on Jack's behalf. "And that's a promise by the way, not a threat." he added with a scowl.

"Rightyho! Jolly good! And on that intriguing note, I'm off." After a quick wave plus an extra "Toodle pip!" for good measure, Harriet jumped back into her nineteen seventies beast of a car, and roared away.

Ianto smiled, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, let's get you out of sight." he prompted, and turning on the spot began to jog along.

"It's almost dark now." Jack pointed out, picking up the pace to come alongside. "At last somethin's decided to go in our favour." he added with a sigh.

Suddenly finding his thoughts far too preoccupied to discuss anything quite so trivial, Ianto merely hummed his agreement. Memories of an earlier conversation had decided to resurface and it had just occurred to him that as they were once more all alone, the man next to him might want to raise the dreaded issue of 'feelings' for a second time. Sliding his eyes in Jack's direction he tried to gauge his mood. Pace slowing, his bags travelling in alternate directions sending his arms swinging pendulum-like by his sides, Jack remained blissfully unaware that he was being spied upon.

With Ianto's apartment drawing ever closer, finally looking across at the man himself, Jack kicked off the conversation with a flick his brows. "What a crazy – no, not crazy – what a _surreal_ weekend this has been." he decided, his stare once again fixing straight ahead as he peered intently through the twilight.

The first of many overhead streetlamps popped on to shine its dimmed, orange glow down onto the West End star, and finding himself unable to do anything other than admire the view, "Yeah, most definitely surreal." Ianto could only agree, surmising, "But I guess shit like this goes hand in hand with being famous, yeah?"

"Um …. yeah …. I, er …. um ….. guess so." Jack's distracted reply signalled that he too now had something far more important on his mind.

Less than thirty, but rather telling, seconds dragged by.

"Yan?"

"Don't"

"Okay."

And there it was.

That was it; their first 'big moment' swiftly readdressed then instantly dismissed before getting to see the light of day…. or darkness of night ….. as it were.

"Sorry …"

"Jack!"

"Sorreeeeee …" Wincing through his second apology, Jack was forced to accept that by carrying on in this manner he was only going to make matters worse for himself. He'd always known deep down, that he'd have little or no luck in getting Ianto to discuss the issue. For his part, he would've preferred it if everything was out in the open at last, but at least now they both 'knew' the real truth of it all.

Not that either of them had actually said the pivotal three words out loud of course, and Ianto was still oblivious to the fact that his mumbled confession had actually been picked up loud and clear by yours truly - so, as far as gushing declarations went, this particular one had been a little anticlimactic.

With them now more speed walking than jogging, trying to keep his disappointment to himself, Jack took a chance in sending Ianto another apologetic smile. The whole situation was all so damn frustrating; never, not even back in the States had he experienced such strong feelings of love for another guy, and that included Mickey; who'd managed to break this young heart so easily.

He glanced quickly at Ianto; he was still staring straight ahead, determined to deny the topic any further airtime, which, okay, was completely understandable but, as the stubborn fool's boyfriend, all he'd hoping to do today was reassure Ianto that despite how selfish or insensitive the issue with Jerry might be making him seem right now, nothing could ever change the feelings there in his heart. It was love; there was no doubt in his mind whatsoever, and Ianto Jones in all his many guises was not just needed by Jack Harkness …. he was truly, truly wanted.

Unfortunately, Ianto hadn't given him a single chance to explain the real reason for his ill-timed declaration. By the time he'd caught up with him in the kitchen, he was already determined to carry on as normal. Over- eagerly offering to assist Harriet in making them a round of sandwiches each he was making his view on things very clear, and from that point onward the both of them had acted as if the incident had never occurred.

-o-o- -o-o-

"Oh great, that's all I fucking need! Don't tell me I've lost my fucking key!"

Realising that his musings had taken him sailing right past the correct building, pulling up sharply Jack turned back to find Ianto delving around in the end compartment of his holdall.

"Keep lookin'; it must be in there somewhere. I don't think anyone's looking by the way." he observed retracing his tracks, helpfully keeping an eye out as the key was thankfully found, and the door opened.

As the pair of them stepped safely over the threshold, Jack took himself straight through to the comforting familiarity of Ianto's living room.

Preparing to collapse onto the couch, his long sigh of contentment was interrupted by a determined, "Right! You! Come here!"

He turned on the spot to find Ianto already upon him; his hands determined to get a firm hold as they started to grip his shoulders tightly.

"Just need to set a few things straight." He was told curtly and for a moment he felt convinced he was about to be dumped for breaking the 'don't say the three words' rule. "Harry's right, Jack; you need to toughen up massively." Ianto surprised him with, "I mean, as much as I'd like to, there's no way I can spend every second of every day with you, and if you continue to cow down every time Jerry clicks his claws, me 'n' you are gonna be in big trouble.

"Hey, I can't help being worried, can I?"

With him not sounding defensive in the slightest, a slow shrug accompanied Jack's unusually quiet comment. "If what Tom said is true, and Jerry really does wanna break us up, then the guy must be livid that I'm spendin' the night here with you."

"Yeah? Well tough shit. What's he gonna do about it, eh?" Unsurprisingly, Ianto had allowed the statement rile him. "He's not about to sack you, for God's sake; you're the hottest leading man on the circuit, and the bastard knows that his takings'd go down massively if you upped and left the show right now."

"I still can't believe he's gone to all this trouble just to split us up." Jack grumbled, shrugging for a second time; apparently still unable to get as het up as his naturally suspicious boyfriend. "Why the hell doesn't he like you, Yan?" he sighed, clearly unhappy with the fact, "I mean, if he's always had this much of a problem with me seeing you, why the fuck did he agree to you being my agent in the first place?"

Looking a little sheepish, Ianto laughed quietly for a second. "Actually," he grinned, selfishly helping himself to another hug because, for a change, it was _him _that needed one, "I think you'll find there are quite a few people out there who don't like me all that much, but I'm not in the habit of letting the fact bother me. I can take care of myself and I know how to deal with wankers like Jerry, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, you can definitely take care of yourself," Jack mumbled into a comforting nape, "And I guess, for now, we're just gonna have to wait to see what Dan comes up with." Pulling Ianto into a firmer embrace, he hooked his chin over one shoulder and gave a long sigh. He was allowed only a few moments of comfort before another, unexpected, one of genius smacked his boyfriend slap bang in the face, instantly spoiling things.

"Speaking of whom …..." Ianto realised out loud, reluctantly pulling out of the hold, "I wonder if my favourite deejay's left any messages while I've been gone."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

There had indeed been a message left for Ianto, and having taken the details on board; with the aid of one stronger than usual black coffee, Jack was in the process of digesting the fact that he might be dancing to Jerry's tune for the next couple of weeks at least.

Dan, it seemed, had been largely successful in locating, and then befriending, the guy in Ibiza, but other than chat happily about his nightclub stint in Playa de los Amantes, the creep had been very guarded about his personal situation.

A new telephone number in San Antonio had been left for Ianto to contact Dan on, and with the deejay back on his own patch for the night; ready to carry out his Monday night slot as usual, he'd answered the club's landline just before heading off to deafen the early-comer's currently front of stage.

His most recent idea, he'd revealed over speaker-fone, had been to ask this Mickey out on a proper date. He knew he was going to have to earn a certain amount of trust; spend a few nights at least over at the guy's place before turning the conversation in the necessary direction.

Both men back in Hampstead had admitted how guilty his plan was making them feel and had expressed their regret over the fact that he might need to get physical with the creep. Insisting that he didn't mind, Dan did go on to point out that it would've been a whole different ballgame had the guy been ugly; then they would really owe him big time.

-o- -o-

"I'm going for a quick shower." Ianto decided, the depth of his guilt still visibly evident; it was, after all, himself that'd dragged Dan into the mix in the first place. "Make yourself comfortable for a while, and try not to worry too much … Oh, and don't even_ 'think'_ about turning your phone on 'til I'm back in the room," he warned Jack as he headed out to the bathroom.

-o- -o-

Jack was on the phone.

Stuttering away, he looked up as he tried to get a word in edgeways.

Dressed in what should have been a relaxing pair of baggy bottoms and t-shirt, a freshly showered Ianto walked stiffly into his living room, eyes wide; nostrils flaring.

"But, hey, Jerry …" Exhaling quietly, looking worried, Jack pointed a digit at his cell then mouthed '_he wants me to go to Abby's'_.

'_I told you not to turn that fucking thing on!',_ Ianto mouthed back at him.

With a shrug, Jack pointed up at the clock; it was showing five after ten, making it clear that he'd panicked when his deadline had arrived. "Yeah, boss, look, I get where you're coming ffffff …."

Jack sighed up at Ianto as, true to form, he almost, but not quite, managed to form a whole sentence. Without warning, Ianto stepped forward, snatching up Jack's phone in one swift move.

Finding them suddenly both empty and lifting them to his face, Jack groaned into his hands - it was making perfect sense right now to hide himself away from reality. "Jerry? Hi. Yeah … Ianto." He clearly heard his boyfriend say, despite his own best efforts to pretend this bad dream wasn't happening at all.

The air became quiet and strangely calm. He slowly parted his fingers to peek up at Ianto who appeared to be standing there listening patiently, though he was rolling his eyes, which, it had to be said, was a bit of a giveaway when it came to the quality of the conversation.

"Yes, of course I appreciate that you're worried about the situation," Ianto finally answered, "But as Jack's agent, I'm here to tell you that he's exhausted and, trust me, dragging him half way across the capital at this time of night is '_not'_ going to help. Oh, and for the record, he's completely innocent; nothing happened with that wanker in Ibiza, and you making him feel guilty like this, is bang out of order. "

Fighting its way through the ever-present fear factor, a new sense of being genuinely cared for began to form inside Jack, but he carefully kept his sappy smile to himself and waited with baited breath for Ianto to respond to his boss' next set of demands.

"I was there with him on the island, Jerry, remember? I'm fully qualified to know what did and didn't happpp … Well of course I'm gonna bloody defend him! He's done nothing wrong! What? No, I already told you; he's not going to Abby's tonight - that's a ridiculous idea!"

Realising that his fairly reasonable tone had already started to slip, Ianto paused to sniff in a slow, if noisy, calming breath. "Now listen," he tried again, "This is what is_ 'actually'_ going to happen tonight, okay?"

As his boyfriend/agent stared down at him, raising one brow; daring him to challenge the imminent decision he was about to make, Jack swallowed hard but said nothing.

"I'm keeping him here with me." Jerry was told in a no-nonsense fashion, with Ianto all the time keeping his gaze fixed firmly on his boyfriend, "He'll be safe enough here and, don't worry, I'll make sure I have him with you by mid-day at the latest."

Jack stared back at Ianto; his recently acquired startled-rabbit expression belying the growing warmth and swell of gratitude he was feeling inside.

Taking pity, Ianto winked at him, which saw a tentative smile twitch into place. "Nope, ten's too early," he carried on, "Let's go with eleven shall we? Yeah, sure I can do that. _Yeeeesssss_, of course I'll keep an eye on him. Okay, yeah, I haven't forgotten; I'll let him know what's happening. Yep. Bye."

Ianto ended the call then handed Jack's cell back to him. "He wants you to text my address over to him and … Budge up." he paused to instruct, falling sideways on the couch to face Jack; one leg folding beneath him. "He's sending a car round tomorrow at eleven, and he said to make sure you're ready and waiting."

"He's given in?" Eyes widening, voice raising an octave, Jack shook his head, surprised. "Just like that?"

Shifting about, making himself a little more comfortable, Ianto laughed disdainfully at the comment. "Well what else could he do without somehow incriminating himself?" he shrugged. "He had no real valid reason for you '_not'_ staying here, did he? I'm your agent; it's my job to look after you. Oh, and before I forget, he's arranged for half a dozen reporters to be at the theatre around two-ish, so he needs to discuss things with you beforehand. You'll be seeing each one individually, and apparently you need to be told exactly what to say to them."

"Oh, hell." Jack's bottom lip pouted as he pretended to cry at the news.

"The cunt's got it all planned." Ianto revealed, managing to sound gobsmacked as he smiled at Jack's childlike expression, "He's hoping that these interviews; obviously intended to show you in a more positive light, will be printed next to a shining review of your first night back as Zuko."

Still somewhat disengaged at first, Jack slowly began to absorb the information; his returning astuteness seeing him gaze across the room as he decided to think things through very carefully.

When he did look back, it was with a half-smile forming. "So what he's really doin' right now, is lookin' out for me, yeah?" he decided, "He's arranging these interviews to get the public back on side ….. so maybe he hasn't got anythin' to do with that guy in Ib …."

"Okay, listen." Making sure he had a tight grip on Jack's chin, Ianto held his infuriating boyfriend firmly in place. "I've given you more than enough chances to see what everybody else can see - you've experienced enough of that slimy bastard's ways to know how conniving he really is …. … and earlier on today you even told Harry you thought you and Jerry might be parting ways soon - yet you can still sit here and make him out to be the answer to all your fucking prayers!"

"Yan, it's not …."

"He's playing fucking games with you, Jack! Why can't you just get it like the rest of us? To him you're the latest cash-cow, that's all- he doesn't give a fuck how scared you are right now, he's a control freak; that's all there is to it ….. And more than anything ….. … he's determined to get you away from me …."

"I won't let him …"

"Well maybe it isn't his decision to make anymore – and maybe it isn't yours, either."

Leaning away, assuming a less aggressive pose, Ianto drew in a resigned breath.

"There's something you need to appreciate." he said seriously. "It was me – your boyfriend? - that came looking for you last night; not Jerry. I was the guy that left his home in London and traipsed half-way across England because he was worried about you ….. _I_ was the '_one_' and only guy that cared enough, Jack- that person making the effort for you was me – and I did it because I wanted to ….. because ….. I care."

Head falling, it seemed that Ianto was deliberating over whether to continue. A few seconds later, decision made, he was back in the room. "But I'm telling you now – and don't doubt for one second that I mean this, Jack - If you'd left here tonight and gone to Abby's … you'd never have seen me again."

He stared hard at Jack, his unwavering gaze leaving as deep a mark as his cutting words. "I have to start thinking of myself at some stage; I have to draw the line somewhere … and you doing something like that would've been the final straw."

A shocked Jack's lips parted, but he was clearly lost for words.

"I mean it, Jack. I'm sick of you throwing everything back in my face. I'd have walked away from this; from us."

A broken, "I can't … I mean …. I don't wanna lose you, Yan …. I ….I just can't ….." was all that Jack could manage.

"Then don't give me a reason to leave you behind." Ianto told him, this time not unkindly. "I've decided to accept this whole Abby situation for now … but if you keep disrespecting my feelings …"

Jack sat there nodding his understanding.

Ianto wasn't convinced. "I'm not going to be used, Jack."

"I won't … I promise."

After a pregnant pause and a nod, "Okay, I'm prepared to take your word on that for now ….." Ianto decided, satisfied that his shock tactics, for the time being anyway, had created the desired effect. "Now don't forget you need to text this address over for tomorrow's ride," he reminded, "Then you need to take a shower - I'm planning on fucking you through the mattress, just in case it's the last chance I ever get."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

They hadn't made it to the bedroom.

Naked, sweaty, and lying in a sated fashion on the couch, Jack used one finger to balance his glass on Ianto's hip. "Any chance of me gettin' another drop of that Dutch courage down there?" he smiled, leaning in for a leisurely kiss.

Humming his way out of the embrace and twisting where he lay, Ianto retrieved the bottle of scotch from the floor then obliged with another generous shot.

A deep quaff was instantly consumed, as if Jack's ability to deal with life in that instant was dependent on vast amounts of alcohol. "You didn't really think this would be the last time, did you?" he wondered.

Ianto took a slow sip of his own drink then smiled a reply that was neither a yes nor a no.

Jack didn't hesitate in grunting his disapproval, but clearly terrified of upsetting Ianto anymore than he already had, he wisely left it there. With his boyfriend's body rolling back into place, and with it once more pressing tightly onto his own, he started to wriggle against. As he was grinned at, his predicament apparently plain to see, he sent Ianto a tight-lipped '_yeah, thanks for splittin' me in two and leavin' me sore like this_', smile in return.

A leg was lifted then rested on top of him, possessively pinning him to the couch, and propped up on one elbow looking down at Jack, Ianto sighed heavily into his glass, "I don't know what to think right now." he concluded, finally acknowledging Jack's question. "This situation with Abby's not ideal; you already know how much I strongly disagree with it, but I also understand that until it's sorted, I'm just gonna have to go along with the pretence." he admitted.

Twisting his arm awkwardly, threading it between them both and downing the last of his drink, Jack nodded his agreement. "Jerry's gonna be a nightmare; permanently on our case, otherwise. And if there's even just the slightest chance that he might actually kick me off the show, then I'd rather we play things his way for now."

"In other words, despite our little chat earlier, you're still insisting that I've gotta stay out of the way while you play happy families and flirt with your girlfriend." Scowling over the rim of his glass, Ianto gave a long, deep groan. When it boiled down to it, he hadn't really felt like he'd had much control since day one, but this ongoing inability of Jack's to get past his fear of Jerry was leaving them both with little or no leverage in keeping their relationship on an even keel. "I hope to God, Dan comes up with some hard evidence soon; this farce with Abby's gonna wind me up big time – you do realise that, don't you, Jack?" he warned.

Looking helplessly up at his 'beyond the call of duty' boyfriend, Jack's whole frame slumped, sending him even deeper into the couch. "We'll be fine though, won't we?" he begged, voice strained as he began to fidget awkwardly again; the anxious look on his face suggesting he'd been reminded in a timely fashion of the worst case scenario – of Ianto's threat to call things a day.

Nodding slowly as he thought the question through, "Yeah ….. ….. Yeah, of course … I'm sure we will." Ianto finally decided after an uncomfortably long pause that managed to leave both men feeling uncertain of their future.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Glancing again at the gossip page of one of the many newspapers he'd purchased, Ianto narrowed his eyes, grunting disapprovingly as he waited for his call to be answered.

The ringing continued.

Frowning, deciding to give it just three more seconds, he hung up with a growl. Jack had already contacted him to cancel their plans for later on in the evening, and now the git wasn't answering his bloody mobile at all, which could only mean that he had to be in the company of somebody that he couldn't talk in front of.

All six of Jack's interviews had been included in Wednesday's publications, though only three of the papers had gone along with the idea of having a review of the show accompanying the piece.

The photo that was prompting Ianto's call right now was still jumping out from the page at him, demanding his full and undivided attention. The snap was of '_his_' bloody boyfriend and that particular 'boyfriend's' bloody girlfriend - naturally.

Dropping the tabloid onto the couch with a sigh, he found himself jumping, startled, as his mobile started to ring. "Yeah …. it was me." he confirmed on hearing Jack's voice. "You okay to talk?"

Stretching out on the couch, determined to forget his grumps for a little while, with a happy smile in place he spent the next five minutes or so discussing the content of the day's papers, and the previous night's comeback performance.

With regards to Jack's mid-morning ride into the West End, ignoring an ill-considered suggestion from Jerry, Ianto had stubbornly insisted on accompanying his 'client' to the theatre, then, again as the performer's 'agent', he'd hung around for the rest of the day and most of the night.

As far as his real place of work was concerned he was still suffering from the tummy bug he'd informed them of on Monday morning, and they'd agreed to arrange cover for as long as was needed, so he hadn't felt too bad about lying to them. Naturally, Jerry hadn't been overly happy at being disobeyed. He hadn't said as much - that would've been suicidal as far as his whole innocent act was concerned - but every so often Ianto had caught sight of the displeased stare being sent his way. What he'd really been hoping for, was to have a quick chat with Tom, but the dancer had deliberately kept out of his way, leaving the area anytime it looked like there might be chance of them being left alone together.

For that evening's performance he'd been out front as usual, though in not having a seat already booked he'd had to persuade one of the theatre officials to allow him to stand at the back with them. The audience had been absolutely brilliant; cheering as soon as they'd seen Jack and then whooping and clapping hard when he'd thanked them all at the end. Unsurprisingly the capacity crowd had had the soppy fool in tears, so along with a wave and blowing everybody a big kiss, he'd eventually walked off stage wiping furiously at his eyes.

-o- -o-

"So, Mr Harkness, I just spotted last night's latest effort - y'know, the whole - 'kissing the girlfriend outside the stage door once your agent has left the building', - photo." Ianto aimed down the line at Jack who instantly went on to play down the incident, claiming it was for appearances sake only, then, still deflecting, came straight back in with a description of a teddy he'd been given by a fan. Apparently cuddly toys wearing tiny leather jackets appealed to Jack's softer side – if there could actually be a softer side to him, of course.

"Anyway, the main reason for my calling you," Ianto finally got around to saying, "Was to find out if you got the details for tomorrows press meet. I would've faxed the details over to the theatre, but my nice new fax machine isn't working yet, so I had to quote everything down the line to Tilly. I spent all of today's lunch hour on the phone talking to this next lot of hacks for you, by the way - But don't bother thanking me … apparently it's my job!"

Laughing at the sarcastic delivery, Jack confirmed that, yes, he had been made aware of the four reporters that would be turning up for staggered sessions between 2pm and three thirty the following afternoon, and he also thanked Ianto for organising the event in the first place, despite his not being overly happy with their current arrangement.

"Oh, and the other thing; before I forget - What are you expecting me to wear to this charity shindig thingy on Saturday?" Ianto suddenly remembered.

This, it seemed, was the point where the conversation had always been destined to go downhill, because it transpired that both Jack and Kenneth had managed to get the date wrong and the event in Mayfair was, in fact, being held not this coming Saturday, but the Saturday after.

Admittedly, this first piece of conflicting information had been relatively easy to deal with; the instruction to wear a dark suit with a smart shirt and tie was digested and taken on board accordingly. However, infinitely more difficult to swallow was the news that Jack would not only be unavailable to come to Ellie's Sunday birthday bash, but was also going to be tied up with Abby and Jerry on the Friday, Saturday, and quite possibly all of the following Monday, too.

The conversation from that point onward had advanced via many painful silences, and now realising that this was Jerry doing his utmost to shut him out, Ianto was currently struggling to hold onto his composure.

"Oh, riiiiiight – so let me get this straight, Jack - you don't give a fuck whether I get to see you at all this weekend, but on a plus note I should be honoured because I can still come to your fucking charity event next week, is that what you're saying?"

The observation seemed to take Jack by surprise, and as he stumbled pitifully from an unsure 'oh' to a guilty 'um', "Well, whoop de fucking do!" one dissatisfied Welsh accent shouted loudly before a phone was hurled at speed through the living room doorway and out into the hall.

Getting up from the couch, intrigued to find out how many pieces his phone happened to be in this time, "I really must stop doing this." Ianto decided ruefully, bending down to retrieve just the two elements this time; the battery still being where it should be for a change.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-

-o-

Thursday had been and gone; another 'Jack-free' Friday had dawned and, upsetting the applecart only further, a lunchtime chat on the phone had established that the fool would definitely be at the beck and call of Jerry for the whole of the coming weekend, though, on a more positive note, Ianto had managed _not_ to throw any phones of any description whatsoever.

Mind you, he'd still managed to spitefully inform Jack that as he wouldn't be seeing him after Saturday night's performance, he was instead going down the club with the lads; pointing out that, after all, it wasn't as if Jack was going to miss him, now was it?

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was clear he hadn't quite hit the point of shutting Jack out altogether yet, because he'd just made the effort to watch Friday night's show, but he'd felt miserable for its entirety. Normally, after first curtain, he'd have started to make his way backstage, would've done the usual faking of his late appearance at the venue and by now would've been on his way over to Jack's place.

Instead, he was alone; alone and feeling very sorry for himself. It was now eleven o'clock, and after wandering around aimlessly for a while he'd finally found himself sitting here, in a gloomy café somewhere near Piccadilly. Staring out through the window at the surprising lack of nightlife, he was surprised that the place was open at all; not a soul had entered or left the premises since he'd arrived.

"Penny for them." The guy behind the counter shouted across to him.

Ianto acknowledged the quip with a forced smile but said nothing in return. He'd give far more than just a penny to have Jack sitting here, drinking coffee with him right now, and this wasn't him being prissy or jealous, or even being possessive; thinking that Jack should be with him and not swanning around the capital with Abby by his side. In truth, his biggest problem right now, was that Jerry appeared to be winning the contest. That's what was niggling away at him the most; that the plan to keep his Welsh nemesis and 'star turn' permanently apart seemed, at this present moment, to be working very well.

Leaving his seat with a quick, "Thanks, mate", he set off into the night painfully aware that he was still alone, and finding that he was missing Jack more than he ever thought possible.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ IJH IJ J H IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Yan, please ….. don't go …..."

It was six pm on the Saturday night, and Jack had actually found a slot in his busy schedule to call his so-called boyfriend. Not that he was calling for the right reasons of course.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You gonna come meet me instead, Jack?" Ianto goaded, already knowing the answer.

"You know I would if I could, but I gotta go out for a meal with Abs after the show and believe me that girl don't wanna be there anymore than I do; Jerry's arranged for some paps to be outside the restaurant when we leave, and she hates havin' to put on a show for those guys."

"Abs? Paps? Jack, have you listened to yourself lately?"

Ianto could hear the sour tone creeping into his voice but decided that right now he didn't really care. "What happened to asking me if '_I'm'_ okay? What happened to you insisting on telling me what you have in store for us the next time that '_we'_ meet, Jack? Am I just not that important anymore?"

"Hold on, Yan ….. Oh, God, is he?" Jack's voice floated through from a distance. "Yan," he said again, suddenly back with his 'boyfriend', "I'm so sorry, I gotta go - Marvellous says Jerry's askin' for me."

"Well you'd better fucking go then, hadn't you! And tell Marcel and the rest of your motley crew 'thanks very fucking much' from me."

The house phone hit the wall.

Ianto stared at it, long and hard.

He was going to have to buy a new one next week – it was suddenly looking very ill.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"It's so great that you're here, man."

Approaching with his 'joined at the hip' boyfriend, Larry stepped up to wrap an arm around Ianto's shoulders, hugging him onto his side. "We've all missed you mate." he added as his vertically challenged other half wrapped both arms around Ianto's waist, squeezing hard.

A rolling of eyes was afforded to the shorter man, though Ianto did concede a little in kissing Gaz on top of the head.

"Ready for the booze up, bop around and bunk up?" Larry grinned, signalling sarcastically over to Pete the barman that they'd like serving at some stage over the course of the evening.

"Well ….. I don't know about that." Almost grumbling at the notion, Ianto sent a frown in return. Both Larry and Gaz looked disappointedly at him. He shrugged then took an equally as nonplussed swig from the bottle of Becks he'd already managed to procure for himself.

"Come on, Yan, you've been let off the leash for the night," Pete cajoled him, wiping his way along the bar top as he approached, "Let your hair down; you look like you could use a good time."

"I haven't been let off anything." The abrupt reply was accompanied by a scowl. "I'm going for a piss." Ianto told his two friends, angrily walking off.

Sharing a concerned look, the three men left at the bar watched him make his way through the crowd.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was almost eleven; the hour that was currently proving to be Ianto's least favourite time of night – though tonight, at least there was something to take his mind off of Jack. Apparently having improved greatly since his first disastrous night back in May, young Billy up there on the stage was whacking out some killer sounds; the view of him dancing about behind the decks was providing a much welcomed change of scenery. Allowing his foot to tap in time with the beat, Ianto studied the youngster; deliberating over how hot he was going to look when he finally did reach eighteen.

Currently standing alongside Ianto, having turned up half an hour later than everybody else, Stefan nudged purposefully sideways. Assuming he was about to be nagged at for admiring the view, Ianto sent a sideways scowl in return.

"Is that your phone I can hear?"

Stefan leaned in closer, ignoring the pissy Jones look completely. "It might be Els - isn't she out celebrating with some of the girls from work or something?" he shouted as a reminder.

Ianto dragged his phone from his pocket, took one look at the screen and gave a sigh. "Won't be a mo - I'll take this out in the foyer; it'll be quieter out there. Why don't you go dance with Lals and Gaz or something." He suggested over his shoulder, already heading for the exit.

-o- -o-

"Yan? I need you to come over to mine straight away." Were the first words Ianto heard on answering.

"I'm busy, Jack. I think I might've pulled." He lied.

"Don't' you dare go home with some goddamned stranger!" he was ordered, desperately. "Yan, listen, please - you have to come over to my place - I'm here right now and I need your help."

"Tell you what …. call Jerry or Abby; I'm sure they'll be able to give you a hand."

Ianto hung up.

By the second set of swing doors, his phone was ringing again.

"What?" he snapped, walking back out into the foyer.

"Yan, please … I'm beggin' ya, please don't do this ….. I thought you understood how this situation was going to ….."

"Jack, what do you want? You're interrupting my evening out."

Jack took the hint and got down to business. "Okay. This is my problem. I have to insure this car I just bought off Abby's dad, and I don't know what to say to the guy on the phone."

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

"No! Of course not at eleven o'clock at night! I mean in the mornin' - so's I can drive myself to tomorrow's matinee. It's parked up behind Maria's at the moment, and it's all good to go, but I can't take it out on the road 'til I've insured the damn thing."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, Jack. Who's gonna be open for me to talk to on a Sunday?"

"Malcolm's given me the number of the firm that he uses, and they're open to take calls 'til midday on a Sunday."

"Malcolm?"

"Abby's dad."

"Well, fuck me; we really are getting into the whole happy family swing of things, aren't we ….."

"Yan, will you please just stop being so friggin' difficult! I'm missin' the hell outa you right now; I really wanna see ya, and I really wanna get this car on the road so's I can come over to yours more often. This way I won't have to come face to face with any cab drivers"

"Okay, okay, I'll phone the bloody insurers for you, but I'll come round in the morning; it's not really necessary for me to be at yours the whole night to make the call is it?"

"What? No, that won't work! Why the hell can't you just come round right now? Jesus, Yan, all I wanna do is see ya … what's so wrong with that? You know what you're doin' don'tcha? You're punishin' me for somethin' that's not my fault! I didn't ask to be paired up with Abs, and I can't help it if deep down I don't really want you to go with anyone else. You know how I feel about you … and you know I can't come over to the club and have people see me drag you away."

"Who said anything about me wanting to be dragged away? Like I said, I think I might've pulled."

Deciding he was starting to enjoy this teasing lark far too much; as the pleading for him to leave the club went into overdrive, Ianto relented. "Alright!"

The plaintive cries at the other end continued.

"Jack! ….. I said alright!" With a sigh, Ianto very briefly considered hanging up and saying to hell with it all. "Oh for fuck's sake …... bloody men!"

Still mumbling away to himself he scowled in a '_what the fuck d'you think you're looking at?'_ fashion; sending a couple of clubbers just that little bit quicker on their way.

"Will you shut the fuck up! I'm on my way over! I'm coming round, okay?!" he yelled at Jack, turning his back on the highly public area completely.

There was a relieved sigh, then in a complete contrast to just a moment ago, Jack fell absolutely silent, as if scared that saying just one more word might start another fight between them, thus spoiling his unexpected moment of success.

"Look, I'll see you when I get there; I'd better pull my finger out or I'm gonna miss the last connection at Green Park." Ianto grumbled down the line at him.

"Okay, I'll let you go ….. and Yan thanks for …."

"Don't bother thanking me …." His matter of fact tone cutting straight over the top of his boyfriend's, Ianto was already on his way back to the bar to say his goodbyes. "As planned, Jack, you've successfully managed to ruin my night, so shall we just leave it at that?"

Experiencing a mixture of several emotions, and ignoring the largely accurate taunts relating to his running to heel on command, Ianto said some quick 'catch ya laters', then strode out into the night to grab a taxi to the station.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Despite several reminders to do so, and having her best friend (i.e. Ianto) in close proximity until at least one pm on the Sunday afternoon, Jack managed to forget to ring Ellie on her birthday. Admittedly Ianto's landline had still been out of action, but everybody congregated, celebrating away, had deliberately kept their mobiles on them just in case.

In the end the whole gang had been forced to spend the entire evening witnessing their favourite fly pretend that she wasn't really upset, and had sat there listening to her defend Jack no matter what any of them said about him.

Ianto had been fuming. It'd taken all four of the others to physically stop him from storming over to the theatre, demanding to know where Jack might happen to be on this occasion. It was safe to say he'd spent quite a few hours the previous night trying to mentally condition the man. He'd made him promise not to forget that he had a life outside of 'Jerryland'; to be more sensitive to their own, admittedly, rather strained, situation and to remember not to rub this boyfriend's nose in things when they were in the company of others.

On a more physically satisfying note, between hitting the sack and rising for another intense conversation over breakfast, he'd taken Jack twice - had been a little rough with him; had made his own need seem a little more urgent than usual - and as a result Jack came away from the whole affair convinced that the only reason his boyfriend had been at the club in the first place was to secure himself a lay – though, Ianto himself, of course, knew he most definitely hadn't.

By way of recompense for being just a little underhand under the covers, Ianto had made it up to Jack by securing a worthwhile insurance policy for him; getting the broker to knock two hundred and fifty quid off of the original offer. Consequently he'd left for the station as Jack's passenger, feeling not quite as much of a bastard as he should've done.

That had all happened just a few hours previous to Ellie's get together, but, sadly, despite his promise to the contrary, it appeared that Jack had once more allowed his 'theatrical life' to take precedence over his friends. In the end, to lighten the mood, they'd all gotten drunk and, with the exception of Ellie, had sat around recounting some of their more memorable shags. Ianto, despite being the drunkest of them all, had made a deliberate point of not mentioning anything about Jack; silently deciding to himself that the man was behaving like a complete and utter twat and that the tales of _'his'_ prowess in particular, deserved to stay under wraps until further notice. He wasn't all that special anyway – he wasn't a memorable lay - fuck! - he wasn't even a proper boyfriend! The man was one massively self-obsessed cunt who, until he realised where his loyalties lay, could just get stuffed!

Sunday night - - - Ianto hadn't been happy.

Sunday night - - - Ianto had been feeling rather sad.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Ignoring Ianto's previous, and rather childish if he was being honest, remark, "Look! Are ya comin' or not?" Jack demanded for a second time.

"Like '_you're'_ bothered."

One huge, frustrated, American accented sigh sounded down the line. "Yan, have you any idea how much I'm missin' you right now? Not seein' you like this is drivin' me crazy, and as far as I'm concerned, if catching a few moments together at this charity bash is the only chance we're gonna get, then I'm all for us both attendin' the damn thing. Stupidly I've been hopin' you'd think the same way!"

Ianto pulled the phone away from his ear to frown at it. He felt like he was being scolded, well, he was being scolded, but …..

"So, you wanna go or not?" Jack continued, managing to grate only more on someone's sensitive nerve endings. "Kenneth's been in contact with the organisers and paid for your ticket, so you're definitely on the list. I've even managed to book us rooms for the night." There was a dramatic pause. "See! That's how much I want you there, and let me tell ya, Ianto Jones, those things don't come cheap!"

"Rooms? As in plural? Meaning – the word room ….. with an 'S' tagged on the end? Meaning - more than one?"

As expected, there was a despairing groan at the other end, "Ah, c'mohhhn. Are you shittin' me? If anyone can suss out why it has to be this way it's you! Anyway, I've booked one in each of our names so that me 'n' you can use one of them, and Abby can have the other bed all to herself."

"Oh, so you are considering sharing a bed with me then ….."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' COMIN' OR NOT ?!"

Closing his eyes, then rolling his lips inward, Ianto tried desperately not to laugh out loud. "Yes, Jack, I'm coming. And there's no need to shout; that won't get us anywhere will it. What time will you be there?"

"Hey, shoutin' might not get us anywhere, but right now it's makin' me feel a whole lot better!"

Nasally whining his way through one longer than usual calming down moment, Jack finally found the wherewithal to carry on. "Okay, so, this is the score so far. For once, Jerry's decided to delegate his side of things; he wants to take part in the auction so he'll be there at the hotel all evenin'. Me and Abs are shooting over there straight after the show; Jerry's laid a car on for us."

"Okay, that makes life easier. I'll meet you backstage." Ianto decided, suddenly feeling a little more enthusiastic about things, "It'll save time all round if I just jump in with you two; that way there'll be no chance of me missing you at the venue; don't want to be standing around like a tit in a trance for hours, now do I?"

"Yan, I'm not sure …. ….."

This time it was Ianto who lost patience. "Jack, get over this! I'm your fucking agent, which means I have a right to be in your company! Now, it's your call …. do you want me to come to this fucking event or not?"

"Jesus, Yan! Will you just chill the hell down?" Aware that he was yelling again, Jack reined it in a little. "Okay, okay, you win; you can come with me and Abs – I just won't say anythin' to Jerry 'bout it – though you might end up gettin' your picture in the next day's paper, you do realise that don'tcha."

"Just one other thing." Ianto countered, deciding as an aside that he'd be more than happy to be seen in a photo with Jack.

"Go on …"

"Don't you dare humiliate me in front of hundreds of people - don't ignore me, and don't leave me on my own for long periods at a time; I'm feeling unsure enough as it is, without you leaving me alone like you have done in the past."

"That's three things," Jack felt obliged to point out, "And anyway, you're not gonna be on your own are you; Ken's gonna be there to keep you company, and I'm gonna be there the whole time too, lookin' out for ya - so stop fricken worrying, will ya?"

"Worried? Who said anything about me being worried?"

With just one day to go 'til the big event – contrary to what he might have people believe - Ianto Jones was very worried.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ IJH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Ianto smiled awkwardly as those within the immediate vicinity once more looked sympathetically in his direction; a show of barely disguised pity in their eyes. This was the third time in less than an hour that Jack had abandoned him, leaving him to his own devices. On the other two occasions, other members of their immediate group had conversed with him briefly; had taken the trouble to find out who he was, what he did, etcetera etcetera, before gradually slinking away to find somebody with a little more credibility to be pictured with.

As for his guardian angel keeping him company for the night, Kenneth hadn't been able to make it at all, though Ianto wasn't feeling any resentment at all toward the producer. A nasty virus had knocked the elderly man for six, and consequently he was under doctor's orders to stay in bed for the entire weekend, so as far as Ianto Jones agent extraordinaire having some company went, it was just 'Frenchie' and 'Danny Zuko' to the rescue. And that was working out really well, wasn't it.

Not surprisingly, since arriving at the hotel, which in itself was very intimidating, everybody had wanted a piece of the latest celebrity couple to hit the headlines. It didn't seem to matter that their sudden meteoric rise to 'B' list status had been prompted largely by some initial doubts over Jack's sexual preferences; every Tom, Dick and Harry had wanted to drag Jack and Abby away to introduce them to another famous in their own head, Tom, Dick and Harry.

Jerry had kept his distance, probably for fear of losing his composure and consequently hissing and spitting at the bane of his life in public. Apparently the director hadn't won any bids during the auction, which had been finishing up when the 'gang of three' had arrived, but the creep had made a generous, and very public, donation to the charity's cause, claiming it to be a gift from everybody involved with the production. Ianto could see the slime ball now - he was looking over at him; studying his deserted situation with what could only be described as an inappropriate amount of only just concealed glee.

More alcohol, he took no time in concluding, should, as usual, be the answer to his current Billy no mates status; he'd be damned if he was going to stand here on his own like a sodding lemon all night. He'd already grown bored of the flutes of champagne passing him by, plus surely there had to be a least one person up at the bar who'd be willing to strike up a 'normal' conversation with him.

-o- -o-

"Good evening, Sir. What can I get you?"

For a split second Ianto was tempted to allow the Hampstead Heath side of his persona to shine through; he sohhh wanted to flirt with the bartender; to say stuff Jack and his secrets and make it clear to everybody in close proximity that he was very much out - and very much proud of the fact.

"Scotch on the rocks." He instead answered politely, inwardly cursing his addiction to Jack and that he still felt so obliged to keep an eye on the bloody fool's welfare.

His drink arrived with a smile and strangely inspired to help himself to one from the selection on display, he used a cocktail stick to stab the most over-prepped olive he could ever remember seeing. Popping it into his mouth he crunched into it with all the contempt that such a pretentious piece of fruit could deserve. As the flavour hit his tongue he began to wonder again what the fuck he was doing here. The same thought had entered his mind on more than one occasion while he'd been gazing around at the suits, boots and bowties, and now, with the taste of olive and pimento flashing across his tongue, he was still drawing the same conclusion - pork scratchings and a pint down the pub on a Friday night, that was the real 'him' – that was who Ianto Jones really was.

Looking around, still bored and now trying to decide who he wanted to gob his masticated mouthful at the most, his eyes latched on to an individual at the other end of the bar. The person, whose face he recognised but couldn't quite place, was laughing at him, or, more likely, was laughing at his ongoing predicament; with the corners of his mouth still pitching downward in disgust, Ianto could only assume that his current expression was telling it like it was for the guy.

Pursing a small smile at him and making sure the barman wasn't looking, he helped himself from a stack of paper coasters then, with no discretion whatsoever, deposited the contents of his mouth into the middle of it, leaving the end result screwed up on the counter for somebody else to find.

Head down, gaze lifted, the cute guy was laughing hard behind his glass and Ianto winked quickly at him before taking a sip of his scotch.

Leaving his stool immediately, the other guest began to make his way along the bar. "Tommy." he shared, offering his free hand for Ianto to take

"Oh ….. I mean, um, yeah, hi, Tommy ….. I'm Yan." Ianto told him, wondering if he'd just managed to come across as being a little bit rude.

"Problem with the name Tommy?" the guy guessed with a curious smile.

"Well, Tom, yeah …. kind of," Ianto admitted doing his best not to make a big deal of an issue he'd already wished he hadn't started, "But I'm not about to let a name get in the way of a beautiful friendship."

Deep brown eyes laughed at him. "Oooooh ….. you're smoooooooth. Is this how you won Jack over?"

"Won …?" Ianto tried to look like he didn't know what the guy was getting at.

Sending the cute Welshman a knowing look, "Let's just say it takes one to know one," Tommy laughed, apparently delighted at the reaction he'd managed to draw, "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me; I'm kind of in the same boat myself."

Giving a small, conceding laugh, Ianto managed to keep his cringe buried from sight. It'd been at least two months since he'd heard one of Jack's cronies use that phrase, but it still managed to grate on every single nerve. "Why do you look so familiar?" he asked, deciding it might be best to drag the conversation away from Jack.

"Changeling Games." His hot new friend smiled taking an almost smug sip of his drink, then waited with a raised brow while the connection was made.

The connection was definitely made …. and suddenly Ianto was very, very interested.

"Front man!" he grinned nodding, convinced that his conclusion was right. "Can't really say I'm into metal myself, but my mate Stef's got one of the band's albums and I've liked what I _have_ managed to hear."

"Thanks, it's not everybody's taste I know." Tommy admitted with a genuine smile.

"I'd never have guessed by the way," Ianto added, his own loaded smile becoming crooked and full of promise, "If you hadn't started with the eye-fucking, I mean."

"I should bloody hope not!" Choking loudly on his last drop of drink and placing his glass on the bar, the singer laughed his way through a coughing fit. "I front a heavy metal band!" he finally managed to gasp. "I get followed around by groupies! I'm not allowed to like men for fucks sake!"

"I can do discreet." Ianto told him quietly, "And I'm staying here, at the hotel, tonight."

"But what about ….."

As Tommy looked over in Jack's direction, Ianto followed his gaze and was greeted by his boyfriend making an over the top show of kissing Abby on the cheek, proving to all around just how very much in love with her he was. "Oh, him; he won't mind," he said keeping a check on his tone and forcing himself to look away, "And anyway, as his agent I'm allowed to give myself the night off."

"Is it true, then … what that guy in the papers said?" Tommy wondered watching his target for the night reach over for another paper coaster.

"You haven't got a pen behind there by any chance have you …?" Ianto wondered over at the barman. A biro was produced from under the counter and holding the singers stare as he very deliberately clicked the top of it, Ianto looked down to write a number on the middle of the mat.

"No, it's not true, by the way, that guy's a fucking liar, I was with Jack the whole time and I can vouch for his innocence." he informed Tommy sternly, "But that doesn't mean I'm not up for some discreet fun now."

With a smile of thanks Ianto held the pen out for the barman to take. "Think about my offer while I take a piss." he suggested, leaving the coaster on the bar and his new friend grinning as he made his way outside to find the gents.

Walking away from the scene with a quick look back over one shoulder, Ianto realised he was feeling strangely liberated; was feeling like his old self all of a sudden. He obviously hadn't lost his touch, the guy was scared, yeah, but definitely interested and, being truthful, he had to admit that deep down he was feeling a little scared himself; the word betrayal was nudging insistently at his conscience and was already proving a bugger to ignore.

He caught sight of Jack, and aware that those intense, bright blue eyes were tracking his progress through the amassed celebrities, he was reminded of how much he himself was hurting right now because of this supposed boyfriend of his. The man didn't seem to care how much pain he was causing him, so why shouldn't a little be handed back in return? He'd been hurting big time because of Jack's actions – so why shouldn't he give the selfish twat a taste of his own medicine for a change?

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Heart thumping in his chest, watching the unfolding scene from across the room, Jack chipped into the conversation going on around him. "Sorry, could you all excuse me for just one second? I've just remembered something very important I need to discuss with my agent." Not waiting for an answer, he marched full stride across the divide, determined to catch up with Ianto at the door.

"What the hell are you playin' at?" he growled, smiling through gritted teeth. As Ianto wordlessly held the door ajar for him, he took hold of it and followed on through.

Holding his tongue, Ianto found the gents, used the first urinal he came to, then waited until they were alone before answering.

"What's your problem, Jack?"

"What's …..? What's my fuckin' problem?"

Jack looked away, a bluster filled with incredulity saturating his laugh. "Yan, I'm not havin' you see that guy …. don't you dare go there ….."

"Go where?"

"I've been watchin' you flirtin' with that vocalist guy. I know who he is, you know, and I know you're plannin' on meetin' up with him - I just saw you give him a contact number ….."

"Nohhhhhhh," Already assuming it was to be the first mistake of many, Ianto laughed directly in Jack's face anyway. "It wasn't a contact number, smartarse …. it was my room number."

Features now totally panic stricken, Jack shook his head. "Oh, no …. Yan, you are '_not'_…"

Ianto walked right on past, barged his way through the swing door and back out into the throng. A second later a hand grasped the top of his left arm. He stopped on the spot, looking round to stare silently at Jack, daring him to start something in public.

"You know he's got a wife and kid, right? The guy's livin' a lie!" was growled as amicably as possible.

Astounded, Ianto sent a hollow stare as his reply. "Remind you of anyone, Jack?"

For a split second, Jack lost his composure, his brows met, his lips pinched together as he reacted to the remark. "Our situation is completely different!" he forced out before quickly falling back into guise.

As the words were hissed at him, Ianto couldn't help but laugh again. Jack was living in a total dream-world, was in complete denial of how hypocritical he was being. "Nothing personal, Jack," he said quietly enough for only Jack to hear, "But this is exactly why I wanted to keep things casual in the first place. Things are too complicated right now; I haven't got a clue where I stand with you anymore. But, having said that, I do still care about you, and I _do_ still want to see this through."

He paused to sigh quietly at both Jack and their situation. "I don't want to lose you over this, and I mean that, Jack - but I'm making it quite clear right now, that, if I do get lucky tonight, I'm gonna fuck that guy into next week."

"Please don't …. no, please, Yan don't, I don't want you to …. please?"

Only hating himself more and more, Ianto shook his head at Jack. "I'm sorry, this situation with Abby has changed everything; I can't just stand here and watch you drool all over her, you're making me feel stupid. I've never let anyone give me the run-around before, and I'm not about to start now."

"But I have to put on a show; you know that. You knew it would be like this for a while ….. Jerry …"

"Yes, I know you feel you have to do it …. but do you have to do it so much when you know I'm standing right next to you?"

The show of brashness made a return. "Look, just take no notice" Jack smiled, the forced show of confidence in his voice making a brave attempt at diffusing the situation. "Come on, Yan, you know it doesn't mean anythin'"

"Yeah, it doesn't mean anything to you; I get that …and that's not my real problem."

"Then …..?"

"It's that bastard over there … Jerry knows exactly how this is making me feel and he's fucking loving it. Can't you see that, Jack? Can't you see what he's doing? He's getting his own way and he's loving every second of watching me suffer ….. I can't just stand around and take that!"

"It won't be for long, I promise. As soon as I know for certain …."

Fighting down the urge to become emotional, Ianto took a deliberate step away. "Sorry, Jack … new rules. You feel the need to go along with this? That's fine …. But all the time you insist on playing happy families and shutting me out I'm going to be having a little fun of my own, but don't worry, I'll be discreet about it. Now start smiling; people that matter are looking. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yan …"

Turning to leave, Ianto quickly looked back over one shoulder. "It's just a fuck, Jack …. just a fuck ….."

Shell-shocked, Jack watched his boyfriend walk away to reclaim his seat at the bar with a seductive smile.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	16. Practising The Same Religion

Chapter Fifteen

-o-

-o-

I Do Believe That We Are Practising the Same Religion ….. … ….. Fastlove - G. Michael - 1996

-o-

-o-

-o-

The door slammed, the walls shook. Jack's cohort, refraining from flinching, turned back with a defiant scowl.

"And how, exactly, is _that_ supposed to help matters?" she wondered, holding back just slightly with the scathing attitude; aware that Jack wouldn't really appreciate the extra layer of grief right now.

As an arm was sent flying out to the side, a finger shook as it was pointed at the wall. "I can't believe he's being cruel enough to do this. He knows I'm in the room next door!"

Liking both men equally, Abby was already feeling torn. "Well there's two ways of looking at this, I mean, it's not his fault that the hotel gave you adjoining rooms, plus …"

"Okay Abs. Remind me again? Which side are you supposed to be fighting for?" Jack's face was a picture. Not a thing seemed to be going his way tonight.

"Actually, I'm not on anyone's side." he was assured in steady voice.

Hands were clasped together. "Abby, baby …. Please, honey - you need to go next door and tell him he can't do this. Tell him it's not fair; tell him it's not …."

"Tell him it's not ….. what … Jack?"

"Right! Tell him it's not ... right …. and that I need him to come round here …"

"For what reason, exactly?" Feigning tedium and a sudden disinterest his dilemma, with a long sigh Abby began to gaze around the room. An angst filled Jack was proving to be very tiring work – mentally tiring. In fact, it was quite possible that his inability to deal with this situation might actually be driving her mental.

Oblivious to the show of ennui going on before him, lips pursing, Jack gazed across the room. Abby decided that if she didn't already know better, she'd be inclined to believe he was thinking very, very hard about something.

"Say you need him to come check on me. Tell him I've got chest pains!" he decided looking back at her, suddenly inspired.

Amazed stare slipping easily into place, Abby added a shake of the head to her reply. "I've a better idea, oh mortally wounded one. How about I go take a shower - and '_you' _go do your own dirty work. I am '_not'_ about to go round there make myself look stupid." she frowned.

The little boy lost look appeared on cue. Jack sat there staring imploringly across the room, leaving her wondering whether he was genuinely wounded soul-deep by her response, or just plain acting; it was so hard to tell as those sad, cow-eyes grew convincingly wider.

As she watched on, still unsure about his motive, he fell flat on his back, giving his best disappointed, puppy-like whine for good measure.

"No, Jack!" She didn't want to get involved - and she wasn't 'going' to get involved.

The sad eyes slid sideways to find her.

"No, Jack ….. I mean it!"

Still in his prone position, Jack sent his bottom lip pouting outward. She shook her head vigorously, determined more than ever that she wasn't about to get involved in anybody's lovers' tiff - even if the two bodies in question just happened to be as cute as hell.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

Jack was upright again. His shoulders fell. His features were sagging. He now looked helpless and hopeless, and in another deliberate ploy, "I can't bear it Abs, this is tearing me up inside; he's supposed to be with me ….. please go remind him of that, will you?" he begged.

His anguished plea, full of expert heart-string pulling, had been desperate enough to crack the hardest of nuts. Sadly - for Jack mostly - in clearly not being a nut of any description, Abby's body language was still saying that she'd yet to reach the compassionate, generously benevolent state that she was usually known for.

"Look ….." with a breathy sigh she fell down onto the bed next to him; deliberately bouncing a couple of times as she appreciated the quality of the thing. Taking hold of one large hand she gave it a girly squeeze. "I'm playing this part of the ever-loving girlfriend because I believe that you and Yan deserve a break. Jerry didn't ask me to do this you know." Hammering her point home with a sharp, attention grabbing nudge, "I volunteered," she confirmed, "But having said that, there are certain issues that I'm not prepared to help you with, and keeping your boyfriend happy is one of them – I'm afraid that's entirely your problem."

Jack looked down, apparently unwilling to discuss her terms. "Thanks for getting the pounding headache by the way." he sighed, taking them onto a much more convivial subject.

Knowing that going down this route wasn't really going to help matters, but grateful for the opportunity to lighten her own mood, Abby laughed as she told her partner in crime, "No problem; especially as this particular pounding headache doesn't seem to hurt in the slightest."

The pair of them sat there grinning like a couple of naughty kids. Getting one over on Jerry had been very rewarding, and once hidden inside the lift they'd re-enacted their moment of triumph with great theatrical gusto. With Jack's current problem briefly pushed aside, they'd been shrieking with laughter by the time they reached the correct floor.

Now shut away in the privacy of their room and laughing all over again, with it cruelly cutting their light-hearted interlude quickly down to size, a familiar and very loud Welsh laugh sounded through the wall.

In a beat, Jack was once more feeling sorry for himself. "I don't know how to fix this, Abs …" he said quietly, head lolling, voice close to breaking.

"Just go next door and ask him to talk things through," she suggested sensibly, a wicked gleam appearing as she thought of a way to break his gloomy mood, "If you're lucky, he's still got his pants on ….."

"Oh, sweet Jesus; I didn't need that image. Don't say things like that!" Hands covering his face, Jack fell back for a second time, a groan leaving him as he hit the bed.

"Look, don't just lay there letting this fester away - go find out what he's really hoping to achieve by doing something like this." Her first prompt firm, Abby's second was totally non-negotiable. "Just go next door, Jack bloody Harkness, and either lay claim to him, or alternatively…. why don't you just join in - or whatever it is the pair of you usually do in these situations!"

Jack groaned again, this time at the 'not disguised in any way' implication. Yes, he'd considered the option of a three-way, but he didn't really want to back down in any way at all. He'd said 'no', and he'd mean't 'no'. He didn't want Ianto doing anything whatsoever with somebody he didn't approve of. The guy had caught Ianto's eye - that was a good enough reason for not liking the jerk. Ianto was his - Ianto wasn't supposed to want to do anything with anybody else - and he definitely wasn't supposed to find other guys attractive … Ianto was supposed to be in love with _him_.

But now here was Abby, his mildly squeamish and easily embarrassed co-star, suggesting a three-way like it was the most acceptable thing in the world. He didn't need another seed of doubt, for god's sake – what right had she to make him question himself all over again like this?

"Well, '_whatever'_ the pair of you usually do when in company," his pseudo girlfriend laughed, amused by his reaction and totally unaware of the turmoil inside, "You need to do it soon, because you're starting to do my head in, Jack - you really are. I never realised you were so ….."

"So … ….. … what?"

Jack was upright again.

"So …... Oh, I don't know …so bloody useless at this sort of thing, I guess."

"Gee, thanks." The shoulder sag returned, only this time it was much more pronounced.

Compassion winning through at last, "Look, my love, I'm no psychoanalyst," his concerned co-star conceded, "But knowing how absolutely crazy about you Yan really is, my guess would be that he's waiting for you to go round there; guns blazing. I bet you anything you like he's deliberately delaying things – he's assuming that any minute now you're going to call a halt to his plans and possessively whisk him away."

Walking around to her pre-chosen side of the bed, she reached over to the nightstand then picked up and opened the small bottle of Evian she'd brought up from the bar – well she'd had to have something to wash the headache tablets down with, hadn't she! Taking a quick first sip; her dry throat easing, she paused briefly to add what she was hoping would be her final thought on the matter.

"I'm quite sure he must be hurting too. He doesn't want to be fighting like this, any more than you do, you dope." she finished with a nod, completely certain that she was correct on both counts.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

As his back hit the wall and a pair of soft lips found his, Ianto responded hungrily despite the twinge of guilt insistently gnawing away at his conscience. His lay for the night had arrived just two, maybe three, minutes ago and already things had started to get heated.

He'd yet to work out why he was worrying quite so much; he and Jack had decided not to employ the '_no kissing on the mouth'_ rule, hadn't they? Yeah, they had … so he had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about whatsoever did he.

Or did he?

His lips paused mid-snog, his innermost thoughts taking control of his jaw muscles as he stood there still worrying away. Was he actually wrong in thinking it was okay to do something so – intimate - with someone else?

The answer came surprisingly easily to him, and it was a resounding ... Ummmmmmm ….. Nope.

Deciding that Jack had made his own bed … and that _he_, along with the hottest rock-god in the building, was about to unmake his, with his lips already back to their usual kissing excellence, Ianto slipped his arms beneath the edges of a jacket and found himself two pert cheeks to grasp hold of.

_Yep, I'm very sorry Jack_ ….. ….

He dragged his lips from Tommy's with a satisfied hum, then giving a groan went straight back in for more.

….. … _but kissing on the mouth_ _is completely harmless and, oh, right …. tongues as well yeah Mr Rock God?_ _Okay, a little_ _unexpected this early on, but, hey, not a problem, I can do the whole tongues thing if required. Here we go ….. wrap around, slide, slide …. feel ….. taste; yep, no problem at all ….. …. Tongue slide over, tongue slide under; slide around …. teeth to the left aaaand yep, there they are, teeth to the right ….. juuuuuust roof of mouth and … there we go; all areas covered._

Sure - he could do the whole tongue thing no problem - it hadn't been that many months since he'd last had a go with someone else; he hadn't been totally reconditioned by Jack – and playing tonsil tennis with somebody who wasn't his boyfriend was turning out to be surprisingly nice.

Different, admittedly. But, yeah …. it was nice.

Kinda.

His doubts quelled for now, Ianto invested himself fully and the pashing continued. The hands braced on either side of his head left the wall, and in finding his top button, fingers began to scrabble and tug - he'd already removed his tie, so the process should have been a whole lot easier, but the tremble as they fumbled was hinting that Tommy didn't get to do this sort of thing very often.

As his second then third button finally came undone, coming up for air then diving back in with a noisy clashing of teeth, Ianto withdrew his arms and made a start on unbuckling the unfamiliar belt. Doing something as simple as this proved enough to make his hot date groan and, their assault on his buttons immediately abandoned, fingers instead began to force their way through his hair.

Nails dragged against his scalp and Ianto found himself moaning appreciatively into the kiss. Tommy's lips vanished to reappear just below his right ear and Ianto surprised himself, giving gasp of delight as they began to kiss a path downward. Reaching his pulse point, "No marking." he forced himself to say - hating the fact that he'd felt obliged to consider how Jack would feel if presented with a love-bite over breakfast.

Loosening the guy's fly then pushing his hips back a little, Ianto managed to slip a hand inside Tommy's trousers gifting him an instant measure of what he had to look forward to. He circled his hand over the boxers, felt Tommy's cock throb as it grew harder. He squeezed intently and the singer groaned, arching into his touch. Ianto smiled as he felt a definite damp patch brush against his palm. This guy was desperate; his cock was practically begging to see some male on male action. Massaging the entire length through the barrier of cotton, Ianto grunted as he was kissed hard for his efforts. A hand cupped him in return, groping him through the fabric of his suit and as it was gripped hard, his own treacherous cock strained against the roughness of the touch.

This time it was himself that groaned deeply, the moan vibrating long and loud as it sounded inside his throat. He hitched himself through Tommy's fingers, began to wank himself through them. His soft outer skin sliding slowly back and forth; the brush of his underwear was making his entire cock ache. Rocking forward, he keened noisily with the involuntary motion. The nasal sound came again, timed to perfection with the surge of arousal hitting his groin full force, dragging all the way down from the pit of his stomach to finally explode deep within his balls.

Yep, he decided, desire forcing his eyes shut, things seemed to be progressing rather nicely. Though, of course, with the way his luck had been going lately, sod's law was bound to send something – or more specifically, someone – along to interrupt his moment of guilty fun.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there all night - or are you gonna do the right thing and go get him back?"

"Can't you just go check the water first Abs …. pleeeeeeease….." With Abby looming over him, arms folded; no nonsense, fashion, Jack gave giving a beseeching stare his best shot.

"Ugh! I was right! You're bloody useless!"

Looking round for the key then snatching it up with a huff, Frenchy LeFevre shook her head at, easily, the most gutless Danny Zuko she'd met to date. "Don't ever ask me to do anything like this again, Jack. It's humiliating." Still grumbling away Abby made her way over to the door. "And if I hear any groaning - I'm coming straight back." she warned before stepping out into the corridor, allowing the heavy spring above to close the door for her.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"I'm not here ….."

Eyes rolling behind his lids, Ianto ground against the groin rubbing over his own. Lips parting, emitting a soft moan, once again he helped himself to Tommy's mouth, snaking his tongue inside, slowly sliding it around, moaning again as the singer replicated the move.

"Yan, honey, it's me. I'm sorry to trouble you …. but is there any chance of us having a quick chat, my love?"

The kiss was ended with a growl. "Abby – just tell him I'm busy, okay?"

"Yaaaaaaan …."

Ignoring the plaintive cry, Ianto gripped hard onto the arse cheek in each hand and resumed the lip on lip embrace. Pulling Tommy's arousal angrily onto his own he rotated his hips. The singer whimpered, and with a rumble of appreciation leaving the back of his own throat, Ianto held on tightly, grunting as the feel of their cocks rubbing together sent another surge southward.

"Yan, please, I just need a second … it's important - I really need to talk to you …"

Head tipping back onto the wall and breathing in deeply, Ianto gave one long and loud exasperated sigh.

"Sorry 'bout this." he apologised, nodding between them, suggesting that Tommy needed to let him step out from beneath him.

"Sure ….no worries." he was told, the disappointment in the singer's voice contradicting his words.

There was a click, then finally the door opened and a tousled haired, mildly disheveled Ianto Jones appeared wearing everything but his jacket.

"Yan, hi, honey – I'm really sorry to interrupt …"

"But?" he interrupted.

"But I need you to come check on Jack," Abby pleaded, her frown displaying her frustration at having been so predictable. "He's saying he's got these really bad pains in his chest and ….."

Lids slowly fell, the blatant lie bringing the already awkward moment dangerously close to becoming very uncomfortable.

Saving them both from complete humiliation Ianto slowly reopened his eyes with a sigh. "Look, I know you mean well; believe it or not, I can understand why you feel the need to do this for him, plus I'm sure that Jack really appreciates your loyalty, but - do us both a favour Abby - go back in there and remind that jealous bastard that he made the rules – not me. Oh, and tell him I hope he enjoys getting to fuck his girlfriend."

"Yan that's ….."

Ianto shook his head, cutting her off mid-flow. "Look, I'm really sorry; I know this isn't your fault but he's pissing me off with this constant changing of the goalposts. I'm fed up with him promising me stuff and not delivering."

"Please, Yan - he's a mess … and he really needs to see you ….." Noting, pleasingly, that her boyfriend's boyfriend had yet to make it past first base, Abby's deliberate move in keeping her voice down so that Jack wouldn't hear, hadn't gone unnoticed.

"We've already talked …" Ianto told her in quieter tones, courteously following suit, "And I'm through with going round in circles with him. Tell him to sort out his priorities then come find me when he knows what he wants – But not tonight - Tonight I'm busy."

"Oh, come on, Yan, that's not fair …." Not just being loyal now, but actually pointing out the truth, "You know it's you that he wants." Abby hissed in a scold, "And can I just say that you doing this - right next door to him - isn't being very fair either, and if you _are_ going to insist on going ahead with this … this …. encounter, could you at least keep the noise down?"

"Maybe this is something he needs to hear?" The unwavering stare, full of meaning, held fast.

"Not with me lying next to him, he doesn't! I don't know how much more of his fretting I can take!"

Again hoping Jack hadn't heard her, Abby paused to give a long sigh. "Don't get me wrong," she whispered, looking up to meet the suddenly sad Welsh gaze, "He's a lovely bloke, he really is - but this whole thing with you and him is becoming such hard work. Please ….. will you just talk to him ….."

The brief show of care and concern vanished in a flash. "Why should I? If he was serious about sorting this mess he'd have come see me himself, and, actually, you can go back there now and tell him from me: he's made '_his'_ point loud and clear, and, in turn, very shortly he might want to listen out for the noisiest fuck he's ever heard."

"Okay, too much information ….."

Abby pretended to stare at something further along the hallway, desperate to hide her blush. "I'll just go tell him he needs to talk to you himself. Thanks, Yan." she smiled, looking down at her feet before walking off.

"Tell him to leave it for at least an hour - no, on second thoughts; make it two." Ianto instructed, dipping back inside before she could reach the room next door.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Yan?"

Ianto ignored the tapping. Two minutes wasn't two hours in anyone's imagination.

"Yan, c'mon it's me …. I really wanna sort this,"

The full on snog continued.

"Yan?"

"Yan!"

Someone was sounding delightfully desperate.

"Ianto! C'mon, hun, let me in - we need to talk …."

The man in question groaned around his conquest's tongue and pulled away. "Not right now we don't; things are getting way too cosy in here to have you interrupt them," he teased raising his voice sufficiently, needing to be heard over the new addition of hammering away on the door, "Fuck off, Jack. Come back later – I'll text you once I've come."

"Ianto fuckin' Jones – you open this door right now, or I swear I'll kick the sonofabitch down!"

The door was opened. A smile was blatantly being hidden as best as possible.

"So, standing out here shouting the odds at the top of your voice, is you keeping things about us a secret, is it?" Examining the upper half of the doorframe with a wide left to right sweep of his eyes, Ianto was barged aside as Jack stomped into the room. "Why don't you come in?" he asked lazily, his usual show of sarcasm requiring far too much of an effort right now. "Oh, this is Tommy by the way."

Closing the door behind him, he followed Jack inside.

The frontman had moved further into the room and was currently studying the warring pair hesitantly. "Look, if the two of you need time alone – I mean …. Look, what I'm trying to say is …. if you're gonna start hissy fitting at each other – if it's all the same with you, Yan - I'd rather just call it a night."

"You! You stay where you are ….." he was instructed brusquely, "We're far from finished; it's this fucking muppet that's leaving, not you."

"Hey, pal, don't listen to him. Get your gear - you're outta here. Can't you tell when you're interruptin' somethin'?" Jack jerked his thumb back in the direction of the door. "Your services are no longer required. Now fuck off!"

Surprising both Jack and Ianto, the singer decided to stand his ground. "Look, I don't think the decision is down to you …."

"I don't give a rats-ass what you think, jerkoff! Now get the fuck out of here before I give that lovely wife of yours a reason to wonder where the split lip came from."

"Okay, that's enough! For fuck's sake, Jack …..!"

As Ianto finally started to lose his composure, Tommy's heavy metal persona crept to the surface to help out a little.

"You threatnin' me, Harkness? Oh, that's rich! Like you want the whole world to know how much you love it shoved up '_your_' fucking arse, you fucking hypocrite! You're all talk, mate – you're not gonna do anything. There's no way you're gonna take a chance on me blowing the whistle - you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"Well, if the cap fits …."

Stepping between them, Ianto sent each party the same steely stare. "Okay, both of you! That's enough!"

He nodded at his so-called boyfriend and then over to the door. "Jack? Fuck off back to your own room – Oh, and while you're there why don't you try making a really big effort to get over your fucking self."

Jack said nothing. His features twitched as he tried not to react to how easily his boyfriend had dismissed his presence over some stranger's.

Watching the two men glare at each other, "Okay, come on, look, guys," Tommy relented, "I think it'll be far easier all round if I just …."

"You …" Ianto pointed at him, "Are still not going any fucking where! And as for you Jack – like I said - you're leaving …."

Walking over to the door, Ianto wrenched it open. Jack followed quickly behind him, slamming it back into place.

"I'm asking you nicely Jack." Ianto pulled the door inward again. "Make yourself scarce, and if you're very lucky I'll see you in the morning."

As a firm hand found the middle of his back and he was ushered over the threshold, "If you go ahead and fuck with this guy, I mean it, Yan - that's it; me 'n' you are over." Jack warned.

"Well I guess that's us done then." Flicking his brows in a show of complacency, Ianto managed to keep his voice steady. "I'd like to be able to say it's been fun having you control my every movement – but what would be the point in lying at this stage?"

The door slammed in Jacks face.

Walking past Tommy, Ianto dropped down onto the bed, his head falling into his hands.

The singer sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"Please tell me I just did the right thing ….."

"Well, I could, if that's what you really want to hear – but I'd be lying."

"Bollocks …" Up on his feet again, Ianto found the wall and smacked his forehead against it. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Okay, as much as I know I'm going to regret saying this later … my advice to you right now, would be go next door and tell him you didn't mean what you just said …"

Ianto spun back, his head tipping to one side as he huffed out a laugh. "And make myself look stupid … I've already done enough of that tonight, thanks."

"Pride cometh before a fall."

Hands found hips. "Oh yeah, very fucking rock 'n' roll. Thanks for that …. Not."

Both men looked up as a loud knock sounded.

Uncharacteristically, one usually bolshie Welshman began to panic. "If it's Jack, I don't want to see him … he'll never learn his lesson if I just let him wheedle his way back in then back down straight away."

"I'm not so sure it's Jack that needs to be doing the wheedling." Tommy told him, making a move toward the door as he spoke. As a second knock sounded he looked back over his shoulder. "My second piece of advice, Yan? Stop being so bloody stubborn."

As he was shown a middle finger, the singer opened the door and stepped to one side, allowing Abby to fly into the room.

"Yan? What the fuck did you say to him? He's catatonic in there!" Still approaching at full steam, she was scowling as she spoke. "I can't get a word of sense out of him!"

Already back on the bed; elbows digging into his knees, lifting his chin from his palms, Ianto sent her a wordless 'mind your own business' look in reply.

"You need to go in there right now and sort this out." she ordered. "I've never seen him this bad; he's not even emotional. All I can get out of him is '_I fucked up – I've lost him ….' _He just keeps saying the same thing over and over again – it's like he's gone into shock or something."

"Maybe a little mediation is what's required," Tommy decided, coming alongside her, "I'm thinking that maybe I should go see him first and prove that I'm not a threat to their relationship."

"What's the fucking point in that? There _is_ no fucking relationship! I've just finished said fucking relationship!" Ianto huffed up at him, apparently feeling a sudden need to show off in front of Jack's 'girlfriend'.

"Might not be a bad idea." she agreed, ignoring Ianto completely as she nodded at Tommy. "But don't say anything patronizing, he'll probably swing for you the frame of mind he's in right now. Just point out the important details; you know, that it's him that's Yan's boyfriend - not you."

"_Was_ \- my boyfriend." Ianto felt it necessary to point out, feeling annoyingly lowly as he stared up at both parties from his position on the bed.

Making him feel even more stupid, he was ignored again.

"Okay, good idea." Nodding enthusiastically, Tommy squeezed Abby's arm, then accepting her key as it was handed across he marched over to the door and left the room.

With them alone at last ….. "Right, Mr Jones, I think it's about time that me and thee had a little chat, don't you?" Jack's co-star decided, plonking herself down on the bed in preparation. As Ianto frowned cautiously in her direction, she smiled reassuringly, slipping an arm across his back. "Don't worry, honey, I don't bite ….. …. much …."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

With Jack failing to respond to his third session of knocking, drawing in a breath, Tommy turned Abby's key and entered.

Jack glanced up briefly then looked away. "I shall just assume that you have some masochistic desire to get the holy shit kicked out of you ….."

"Jack … I'm not here to fight – just tell me … what is it, exactly, that you're opposing right now?"

"Okay ….." Up on his feet, Jack took a step closer, "You wanna take a hike ….. like ... now? Or am I gonna have to throw you out on that dumb ass of yours?"

"Is it Yan doing something specifically with me, that you don't like the idea of?" Maintaining eye contact, determined not to be intimidated, Tommy had already decided that he definitely wasn't ready to have some soft as shit theatre boy chuck him out on his ear. "Or is it that you don't like the idea of him doing something behind your back? Are you angry 'cause you're not involved Jack – or is it that you just don't like sharing?"

"Fuck off!"

"Ah, hit a sore spot, have I? You scared he's gonna run away with me Jack? You scared he'll think I'm better than you?"

"I said fuck off, pal!"

Jack shoved hard, one hand on Tommy's shoulder, his face a mixture of both anger and embarrassment.

"Look ….. there's no need for us to be fighting over him; I've got no interest in stealing anybody's boyfriend." With a nod of the head, Tommy lowered himself to the bed and suggested that Jack might want to re-take his seat also. "The way I see it," he continued, keeping his sigh of relief to himself as Jack sat down on the chair opposite, most of the fight seeming to have suddenly left him, "We're all after some discreet, clean fun - however we can get it, yeah? And, well, this way we could have just that without the whole world realising all three of us practise the same religion."

"A threeway …." The words sounded hollow as Jack acknowledged his understanding.

"I'm up for it," one singer told the other with a shrug, "We just need to convince that boyfriend of yours that …"

"If my recollection serves me correctly, my '_boyfriend'_ just finished with me ….."

Tommy made no bones about studying the eyes filling with tears. "You need to come back round there with me now and sort this out; the longer you leave it, the harder it'll be ….."

Struggling to keep his emotions in check, Jack looked down at his knees. "Fuck! I've been so stupid not putting him first - I just wish he could see how much everythin's been hurtin' me too ….. He's so special and I …."

Groaning with frustration, Tommy pointed to the room next door. "Don't tell me, Jack … tell him!"

"I won't know where to start - he's so angry with me."

"Hi ….. can I come in ….. it's me," a small voice asked through the door, bringing the angry heart to heart to an abrupt close.

Standing, deciding it was time for him to leave anyway, Tommy let Abby into the room.

"You okay, my love?" she asked Jack, ruffling his hair as he sent a watery smile back up at her.

"I'm trying to convince him to come next door and talk." Tommy told her. "How did you get on?"

"That is one stubborn man." she sighed.

"Tell me about it ….." grumbled Jack, while Tommy stood there nodding his agreement.

"I've told him I'm coming back with both of you in tow," Abby told them, "Right now he's still convinced that things are only going to get worse between you, Jack - he hates being side-lined in favour of Jerry."

"I swear - if it means getting him back - from now on I'll be telling the boss where to shove his stupid orders." Jack promised. "I can't lose him ….." he whispered, shaking his head helplessly, "I can't, Abs … I really, really …."

"Yeah, I know … you really do love him, don't you." With a sigh, she bent down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "So what are we standing here for? It's pretty obvious he feels the same way about you ….."

"Agreed ….." Tommy was back to nodding again.

"Hey, man …. I'm sorry you've wasted your time sortin' out our shit," Jack told him. "And, I was thinkin' – maybe we should go hit him with your idea after all - maybe Yan knowing he's getting to fuck you with my blessing will go some way in smoothing the waters."

"Him? Fuck me?"

The macho rock star was looking confused, "Sorry, Jack, I don't know how it usually rolls for you guys, but it was definitely gonna be the other way round with me – I was quite looking forward to getting rough with him if I'm honest."

"Rough with him? That's what he asked for? You sure?"

"Yeah, we discussed the ground rules before I came up here. He wanted me to go with several different ideas – cover up, spit, and go for it, being the main one ….."

"He wanted you to deliberately hurt him?"

"You mean he's never asked you to …..?"

"Okay," confusing snippets of his and Ianto's most recent shags jumping into his head and memories of Ianto being injured by Jason returning, Jack stood in a rush, clearly thrown by Tommy's revelation, "This is where the discussion about my sex life with my boyfriend ends, and the clearing up of this stupid mess begins …"

Still looking clearly disturbed by what he'd just heard, Jack gestured that the other two should go on ahead, then followed them from the room.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Why isn't he answering? He seemed fairly calm when I left him just a moment ago." Nudging Jack aside, Abby had a go at knocking herself.

"Perhaps he's in the bathroom." Jack shrugged at Tommy, no certainty to his voice whatsoever.

Abby tried calling through the door, then knocked again - all to no avail.

"Maybe we should just leave him be; he looked like a man with a lot on his mind the last time I saw him." Tommy deliberated, knocking on the door for his own peace of mind, anyway.

"Alternatively, he could just be ignoring us and losing himself in the mini-bar."

As he glanced at his two accomplices, it was clear that Jack was now looking worried over something entirely different. "Ianto Jones mixed with alcohol is a guaranteed recipe for disaster." he announced already banging with the side of his fist. As he yelled for the door to be opened Abby dragged him back, telling him to shush.

"We need to get in there." Jack frowned at her, pulling his arm free. He snapped a pointed look at Tommy. "You think you rock stars are good at trashing a joint?" he scoffed, "A drunken Ianto Jones is capable of so much more, believe me."

A certain rock star's arms folded, offended. "Don't you think you're maybe overreacting a little, here, Jack? And by the way, wrecking hotel rooms is so not cool anymore, man – I've never trashed a place in my life!"

The word 'STROP' blazing across her face in big letters, as Abby turned away from the door to stare at them both, it was clear that she now had the raving hump also. "A little support would be nice!" she fumed, "Do you think you two could quit with the show of one-upmanship until this is all over? Now, come on, think! We need to get in there – and don't anyone suggest barging the door in – that's so not cool either."

"Try calling him again." Looking suitably reprimanded, Tommy nodded at the phone in Jack's hand.

Jack hit speed dial, the connection was made, and although the ringtone could be heard down the line, no sound was coming from inside the room.

"My god we're thick! He's not in there, is he! That's why we can't hear his mobile ringing! Come on …" Growling, frustrated, as she turned on the spot for a second time, Abby forced her way between the two men and began to march off down the corridor.

"Where we going?" Jack wondered, sending Tommy his best 'might as well go with the flow' shrug before scooting after her.

"If he's left the building, the guy on the desk would've seen him pass through reception." She pointed out as they reached the lift. "And the first one of you to mention Elvis gets a kick in the shins – so don't even think about it!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"He's in room 102," Jack was telling the young lady now on duty.

"And the name?" she asked him politely, "You did say it was yourself that booked the room didn't you, and that it was this other gentleman who is actually staying in there …"

"Yeah." he answered enthusiastically, "His name's Jones – have you seen him pass by here at all - within the last fifteen minutes, say? Oh, and he's my agent, by the way ..." he thought to tag on quickly for safety's sake before adding, "And I'm Harkness …. I'm the guy in room 101 …"

"Room 101 - Only you, Jack ….. only you." Abby sighed, standing close enough behind to be heard.

Distracted, trying rather unsuccessfully to read the register upside down, Jack nudged his backside back onto the giggling woman, hinting that she might want to leave the joking at his expense for another time - this was his awol boyfriend they were talkin' about here; Ianto could be making his final break for freedom as they spoke.

"Oh …..!" The young lady behind the desk looked up, inspired by one single light-bulb moment that even Ianto himself would've been proud of. "Would that be the gentleman with a Welsh accent?"

"You seen him?" Jack rushed out, palms grasping the edge of the counter as he readied himself to push off and run in whichever direction might be necessary.

"He told our night-porter over there that he was going for a stroll," happy that she was actually able help the troubled, drop dead gorgeous West End star, "He needed some fresh air. Apparently he has a 'mother' of a headache." she grinned, carefully omitting the many expletives that came with the original message.

Rolling her eyes, "I know how he feels." Abby mumbled at Jack's rear view.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well, I still think I shoulda gone after him."

Clearly relieved to know that Ianto wasn't sitting in a dive somewhere getting drunk, Jack was still managing to sulk.

"Look, we'll know when he's made it back; we'll hear him coming in through the door, won't we …"

Abby rubbed a shoulder in commiseration. "And if you've got any sense you'll leave him alone for the rest of the night." she added wisely.

"I hate it when you're right." he grumbled, frowning up at her before sending his gaze in Tommy's direction. "Hey, fella …" his returning smile was full of apology. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night, and I know it's gettin' late so you're welcome to get your head down with Abs if you like … I don't think I'm gonna be doin' much sleepin' myself."

"Actually, I've got my own room," the singer revealed, laughing at the irony of their situation, "The record company paid for it. I said I wouldn't put in an appearance unless they put me up for the night."

"But that means you didn't really need to be next door." Jack realised, solemn again. "Boy, that boyfriend of mine really wanted to hurt me tonight, didn't he …."

"Or maybe it was because he knew that letting you hear him next door like that, was the only way he'd be guaranteed to make you react in the way you did. Maybe he wanted you to get jealous and come barging in there all along." Tommy suggested.

"I've been telling him that all night," Abby grumbled over from the bed, "But does the bloody fool listen to me? No." she frowned, answering her own question.

"The overall outcome could've been great though, couldn't it?" Tommy sent a wink and naughty grin for Jack to read in to. "It's such a shame the three of us didn't get to have some fun." he smiled, confirming the nature of his suggestion. "But, there's always next time, yeah?"

"Who knows?" Jack sighed, his smile fading as he was reminded of the still undecided outcome to his evening, "Maybe - maybe not. This time tomorrow I could find myself completely boyfriendless - that's assuming that I still qualify to be called Yan's current boyfriend, of course," he realised, sighing again. "But if it is bad news for me, then Tommy, my friend, I'm pretty certain you'll find him knockin' on your door."

"Could you let me have his number?"

From his expression, it was clear that Tommy thought he might be pushing it a bit, "I want to tell him no hard feelings, but I think I'd prefer to wait until he's in a better frame of mind." He explained.

"Tell you what ….." Turning on his chair, Jack stretched across the unit he was resting against. Finding a compliment slip he inched his fingers a little further, picking up a hotel monogrammed pen also. "How about you give me _your_ number, and I'll pass it on next time I see him." As Tommy smiled knowingly at him, "I can't just go givin' Yan's number out without askin' him, now can I?" Jack protested successfully.

Nodding that he'd received the real message and taking the pen and piece of paper from Jack; convinced already that the details would never be passed on to his hot new friend, Tommy scribbled his number down anyway. "I guess I'll leave you both to it," he smiled, heading for the door. "I hope everything works out for you and Yan." was added with a nod back in Jack's direction, "And don't worry …. your secret's safe with me."

As the door closed, Abby looked over from the bed. Lifting her chin from her hands, and her elbows from her knees she smiled as she patted the space next to her. "You need to sleep; we have Sunday's matinee to perform, remember?"

"Yeah, I know – but I couldn't sleep if I tried." Sliding down on his chair, his legs stretching out in front of him, Jack heaved a huge sigh. "I won't be able to rest until I'm certain everythin's okay with me and Yan." As she sat there shaking her head at him, "I'm sick of gettin' things wrong all the time, Abs ….." he confessed, "And I know I need to be so much stronger than I am … but this gig …. it means so much to me …."

Dragging her pyjamas and wash-bag from the depths of a bottom drawer, Abby left the bed, en-suite bound. Half way there she stopped on the spot, spinning back.

"You've made one hell of an impact, you know - You've already made your mark." she pointed out, voice peeved, as if delivering the piece of news really shouldn't have been necessary. "Right now you're more powerful than any gig; you're more powerful than the whole bloody show, in fact. And you are way more powerful than Jerry – you've got him running scared Jack; this game is yours to win." With her exasperating bedshare following her every move, she stepped into the bathroom. "Just make sure you don't end up forcing Yan away for good, while you're playing these one-sided games of yours." she warned, turning back and shutting herself behind the door with an apologetic half-smile.

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes!" he called out, needing her to hear him; needing to know that somebody other than himself believed that he meant every word. Features more determined than they'd ever been, "Jerry, can do whatever the hell he likes!" he barked, becoming only more and more annoyed with his own, pitiful lack of self-worth, "I'm not about to lose Yan because of him, or anyone else for that matter - he's gotta come first from now on - somehow I gotta prove that he really is the most important thing in my life."

Hesitating for a second and no more, he picked up his cell and made the first move of many in reparation.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Already on his way back to the hotel, the damp chill in the air making him shiver noisily, Ianto sighed as a text alert sounded out from his jacket pocket. He'd made a deliberate point of not responding to any calls or messages from those he'd walked out on. The bastard of a headache he'd unsurprisingly acquired was still firmly on board and he knew that until he'd made some sort of sense out of this mess with Jack, there'd be no chance of him shifting the thing.

He pulled his phone free wondering if maybe he should've told the others what he was doing - they'd probably spent the last half hour worrying about him; wondering where the hell he'd gotten to.

The text was from Jack. No surprise there then.

Still trying to make out how he, of all people, had managed to fall for the most impossible man on the planet, he opened the message and stared down at the letters already embedded in his heart.

**'x ****x J x x'**

They'd crossed a fair few lines tonight – were without doubt balanced on one precarious motherfucker of a ledge. It felt a bit like he was in no-man's land - his future with Jack seemed more uncertain than it ever had ….

But some things, it seemed, were destined never to change.

He glanced down again at his message – saved it to memory – and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	17. A Very Very Merry Unbirthday to You

Chapter sixteen

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

A Very Very Merry Unbirthday to You

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Naked from the waist up, toothbrush still scrubbing away, Ianto opened the door to find a sheepish looking Jack waiting patiently. Turning back without a word, he retraced his steps; Jack would make his way inside with or without an invite, of that he had no doubt.

"You okay?" Joining him in his en-suite, Jack lingered unobtrusively in the doorway. "How's the headache doin'?" Arms limp, lying purposefully in a non-threatening manner by his sides, his gaze complemented the look by dipping low in a show of subservience that fell way short of his usual 'in your face' manner and really didn't suit him at all.

Pretending not to notice, Ianto decided Jack had already left him feeling guilt-ridden enough; in a move similar to his recent tap on the door, standing there, now, looking so totally dejected, Jack was once more creating havoc with his insides. A sidelong glance at the man sent his gut twisting into knots all over again. He'd actually spent most of the night fretting over how this actual moment was going to pan out; three times between the hours of two and six am, not convinced that he'd stay strong enough to stand his ground, he'd stood at his door, ready to go see Jack, but each time had opened and closed it without going anywhere.

Finally getting to see him, when presented with that hollow look mere moments ago, he'd realised in an instant just how defeated the brightest light in his life had suddenly become; had seen just how totally devastated Jack had been left by his actions the night before. It had been that lost and helpless stare that had sent him hurrying back to his bathroom, leaving Jack alone back there on the threshold - he'd come way too close to giving in, to stepping out into that corridor to comfort him. His heart had ached with the need to embrace him.

But that embrace would never have been enough. How was he supposed to make Jack's pain go away without saying sorry? And he wasn't about to say sorry for anything; call him stubborn, but as far as he was concerned he still had nothing to apologise for – it was Jack that'd been treating _him_ appallingly for weeks, not the other way round. Tough love - got to go with tough love, he decided giving himself an internal shake of common sense.

He spat his mouthful of watery toothpaste into the sink, repeating the process for a second time before rinsing his face with a splash of cold water then wiping it on a towel. "Depends what you mean by okay." he told Jack, mumbling his words into the fluffy material, as if somehow this would make him sound less harsh. Anticipating a gabbled, nonsensical reply from his 'ex', and slowly feeding the towel back through its holder; still too ashamed to witness the devastated look on Jacks face, Ianto stared deliberately at the wall as he waited.

"I've been a selfish asshole, Yan – I realise that now."

The ball had been set rolling and Ianto's heart had skipped one massive beat. This discussion; this conversation between them right now, was almost certainly about to make or break them as a couple. Hearing Jack's voice, he allowed the soft accent to envelope him; allowed the melody of each spoken word to settle his nerves a little. Could he face a future of never hearing that voice again? No, he wasn't sure he could.

Behind him he heard Jack breathe in deeply before giving a long sigh. "All I want, Yan, is the chance to make things up to you – I want you to know that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make this right, see … there's no way I'm gonna lose you ….. that's just not gonna happen."

Head snapping a look over one shoulder, the rest of his body rotating a second later, following suit, Ianto couldn't have concealed the surprised gawp if he'd wanted. Jack had just come straight to the point, the surprising amount of sincerity in his voice instantly earning him an unexpected amount of respect.

"I get it now ….." Leaning on the doorjamb, Jack crossed one shin over the other to balance the toe of his left shoe on the tiles, "Either I play it your way … or I don't get to play at all." Looking down for a split second, he looked up again laughing softly to himself. "You know, Yan, I've been sittin' in that bastard room all night tryin'a think of a damn good reason for not 'playin' things your way' … but there isn't one. Every single thing you've pulled me up on over the past coupla weeks has been spot on; every accusation you've thrown at me has been true – I just haven't had the balls to admit to any of it, and, yeah, okay, I've been getting' pissed at how you been makin' all these demands of me – don't do that, do it this way; don't do it at all - tell Jerry this, tell Jerry that – but when I think about them now, not one of those demands of yours has been unreasonable.

"Okaaay…." Gazing in an absent fashion across the room, Ianto allowed the words to sink in; giving one slow nod in acknowledgement as he finally accepted their validity. The show of directness had thrown him completely, he'd been expecting a long convoluted trip around the houses before finally getting to hear Jack's never-ending list of why's and wherefores. A list which he was now realising, to all intents and purposes, didn't appear to exist.

"I've kinda been hopin' your decision last night wasn't quite as terminal as it sounded." he was told, the admission interrupting his thoughts as Jack prepared to reveal a few more of his own. Not ready to respond straight away he took a step toward the main room. Reading the move, Jack took a step back, creating just enough space for him to squeeze through.

Lifting his shirt from the bed Ianto slipped it on slowly as he considered his choice of words.

"With regard to that particular moment last night, it was you who dealt the final ultimatum, remember?" he pointed out, reminding Jack of who had actually threatened whom first. But even if that was the case, Ianto knew he still owed Jack some sort of explanation for his hasty reaction. "Okay, maybe I should've taken a step back and thought things through before opening this big Welsh gob of mine," he admitted for starters, "But I was feeling so resentful of you by that point; you'd come barging in here, barking out orders that weren't yours to make - were speaking to me like a piece of fucking shit. I was hurting, Jack ….. because of how you'd been treating me and I needed to hurt you in return - so on the spur of the moment I decided to take that threat of yours one step further."

"But I never …"

"You didn't expect me to call your bluff, Jack, did you ….." he hedged, interrupting with a wry smile.

Jack reacted instantly; his features brightened on being given just the smallest amount of hope. "Actually, what I was gonna say," he started, sounding much more confident; more matter of fact as he attempted to fight his case, "Was that I never realised how easy it would be for you to kick me out of your life … just like that; like what we had was no big deal - like_ I_ was no big deal." Relieved expression fading as the memory returned, he looked hesitantly across at the man that meant the world to him. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

Ianto tucked his shirt into his trousers, looked down as he took Jack's thoughts on board with a frown. He knew he needed to think this particular answer through very carefully; if they were to continue with their relationship, this moment right now; how he dealt with it, could prove pivotal in how Jack treated him from now on.

Still considering his response, he zipped himself up and began to look around the room for any personal items that might need rounding up.

Plainly on edge, Jack let his nerves dictate his reaction. "Oh, so what does this mean, Yan? You can't even be bothered to discuss the fuckin' issue with m …"

"I'm thinking!" Ianto butted in, cutting Jack's bitter comment short. Picking up his watch from the nightstand and slipping it into place he cursed as a link broke sending the whole thing sailing downward. He watched it land with a bounce on the carpet. "Bollocks!"

"Here …" Stooping quickly, Jack dipped down to retrieve it for him; smiling as Ianto accepted it with smile of his own. "And I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to push you for an answer like that," He stepped out of Ianto's personal space, observed as the love of his life reached across the bed then dropped the broken timepiece into his overnight bag, "I guess I'm a bit all over the place right now; I just want to get this sorted, Yan – I guess I just want to know where I sta …."

Eyes slipping closed in desperation, Ianto turned back blowing a heavy breath out through his nose. "Jack, do you seriously believe I could just kick you out of my life - just like that?" With a click of his fingers he pointed at Jack, warning him not to interrupt. "What, exactly, do you think the past three months have been about? You think I'm still hanging around after three long months of shit because I don't give a fuck about you?"

Jack's eyes widened, clearly disturbed at the thought that Ianto's life with him could have been shit, and not much else.

Ianto took the look on board and calmed it down a little. "The reason I've been getting out of my pram so much lately, you fool, is because I'm so frustrated with how little I seem to figure in your life. Things have changed, Jack … you've changed … towards me."

"I know, I know, I know ….."

Wincing, the truth painful to hear, Jack nodded his apology. "I've made things so hard for you the last coupla weeks and ….. I'm sorry. I just don't know what ….."

"Maybe it'd be best if we just cooled things for a while, at least until you've sorted your way through this shit situation with Jerry anyway." As each word left his mouth, Ianto knew he didn't want to say a single one of them, but in one stupid agony aunt moment it'd seemed the right thing to do.

"NO! No fuckin' way!" Snapping a hand forward, stopping him as he made to cross the room, Jack grasped Ianto's arm, pulling him closer. "No compromises, Yan. I'm not givin' you up – not for one fuckin' day even, you hear? I told Abby this last night and I still mean every word - From now on I'm gonna do whatever's necessary to keep you happy, I'm gonna put you first and …."

"And Jerry, Jack? What about him? How d'you think he's gonna react when you remind him you've got a boyfriend, not a girlfriend? What happens the next time he arranges one of his little paparazzi stunts? What you gonna do, Jack, when he turns round and tells you it's either the Welsh kid or the show? How can you …"

"I've already spoken to him."

"What?"

The confident comment, delivered without one single blink, stopped Ianto dead in his tracks. Lips parted, eyes widening, he studied Jack's face, searching for the first sign of the claim being a lie.

"I phoned him earlier," Jack told him, challenging the look with a truth-filled, wide-eyed stare of his own, "Told him that side-lining you for Abs was no longer gonna be happenin'; if he wanted to kick me off the show then that was his call and I'd go along with whatever he decided."

Ianto looked away astounded, then looked straight back again. "If you're fucking lying to me, I swear …. ….. Okay, what did he say?"

"He said we'd discuss the matter properly after today's show, which is good news when you think about it, 'cause it means I'm still on his books for now." With a slow shake of his head, as if he was way past caring what his boss thought, Jack stepped forward, took his boyfriend into his arms and clenched hard, emphasising the point he was about to make. "I meant what I said, Yan …. I'm gonna do whatever it takes …"

"Oh …" Clearly thrown by information overload, Ianto pulled himself straight out of Jack's grasp.

"Oh ….." he said again, walking across the room to lift his jacket from a chair, and as he slipped it silently into place it was clear that he was deep in thought.

Forcing a blast of 'knocked for six' air through his lips, he finally turned around. "You actually stood up to him …..?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No! I mean – no ….. I didn't mean it that way – And of course I believe you; I'd already noticed a change - you seem different somehow; more … serious."

"Oh lemme tell ya, Ianto Jones … I never been more serious 'bout anythin' in my entire fuckin' life; I've never felt this serious 'bout anyone before, that's why!"

Seeing the usual look of horror appear on Ianto's face, Jack paused knowing he needed to put him at ease, "S'okay, don't panic, I'm not gonna say the three dreaded words - I know you don't wanna hear them - but I can't help how I feel about you, I've fallen for you, Yan ….. and that's all there is to it."

Leaving the ball well and truly in Ianto's court Jack suddenly found himself unable to breathe. In silence he watched as the expressionless features across the room, began to approach.

"This was a wake-up call …" Ianto informed him calmly, doing his usual best in completely ignoring Jack's declaration. "Not just for you, but for me too." he added drawing closer. Covering the last few feet and bringing them up close, finding one of Jack's hands he squeezed it tightly. "For this to work we're both going to have to focus far more on the giving and not the taking side of things - And no … I don't mean it like that …." he added quickly, determined not to give Jack the chance to respond with one of his usual quips.

Lips rolling inward first, Jack ignored the warning stare then started to laugh. That final sliver of trepidation now on its way, leaving him feeling much less stressed inside, Ianto pulled the fool into an embrace and allowed a chuckle of his own to commence.

The hug tightened.

"God, I'm so sorry ….."

Whispering the words, Jack found Ianto's shoulder and buried his face there.

"Make that two of us." Shucking Jack upright again, Ianto leaned forward to find his lips.

Starting off gentle, and staying that way throughout, that kiss held a conversation and a half within its caress. Both eager to get their own point across, the reconciled lovers took their time; made sure that every message needing to be made was made in full.

It was Jack who finally pulled back with a hum of pleasure. "There is no fuckin' way I'm gonna miss out on gettin' more kisses like that. You're mine, Ianto Jones ….. you do realise that … …."

"I think I've got the message." His usual small smile appearing, Ianto nudged onto Jack, camaraderie style, with one shoulder.

Jack hugged him tightly; held onto him like he never wanted to let him go, ever again. "Then I guess that just leaves us with one small piece of unfinished business ….."

As Jack pulled back to reveal his most salacious grin ever, Ianto feigned deep concern over something much more important. "But what about breakfast?"

Features softening, Jack pecked the end of his all-time favourite button nose ….. "I'm lookin' at it."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Showered for the second time in one morning, Ianto stood naked before the bathroom mirror and studied the bruise on his neck. There was no way that was going to fade in a hurry; Jack had staked his claim good and proper with this one.

"I didn't realise it was possible for somebody to suck so bloody hard!" he called out, laughing quietly as he heard Jack chuckle in response.

Their mating ritual - their 'kicking them off to a brand new start', shag - had quite possibly been their quietest to date, but it'd definitely been the most intense. Jack had taken him almost forcibly – not in a hateful way, and not roughly either; he'd just dominated the proceedings and made his point. Keeping almost all of his weight pinning him to the bed, as he'd slid his body back and forth – not fast, not slow – just rhythmically, Jack had rendered them both down to a hot and sweaty mess. The only time he'd spoken was to growl 'you're mine – you're mine- you're mine', in time with his three final thrusts, then whining as he'd come, he'd applied the finishing touches to his 'mark'; finally dropping flat with a long groan as the strength of his orgasm left him totally drained.

"Where did you say Abby had to go?" Ianto wondered, thinking it might be best if he were to distract himself from the arousing memory.

"Stopping off at her sister's – she's gonna catch up with me at the theatre." Jack called back, his voice becoming louder and louder until, finally, he appeared in the doorway with a stupidly happy smile on his face.

"So ….. I'm yours …. am I?" Ianto looked sidelong at him, teasing with a cute wink.

"Oh, I'd say so ….. wouldn't you?" Blowing a kiss and turning back with another chuckle Jack made his way back over to the bed. Falling flat on his back with a sigh, his smile had already faded – one particular moment from the night before had been playing through his mind, and now that their coupling ritual had finished, it was starting to bug him even more.

Before entering Ianto, he'd suggested forgetting the lube and going for something a little raw, but contradicting all that Tommy had mentioned, Ianto had looked at him astonished, his reaction had been almost ridiculing as he'd huffed, declining the offer.

Confused, he'd decided to take Ianto a little more forcibly than usual anyway, just to see how he'd respond.

Ianto's reaction had been to wrap his legs across his back and hold on tightly; he'd been mewling almost instantly as he'd been fucked with slow but very hard thrusts.

"We'll have to leave separately." Ianto's voice sounded over from the bathroom doorway.

Jack pulled himself upright, propping himself up on both elbows.

"We'll have to get a McDonald's or something, on the way to the theatre." Ianto told him, picking up his clothing, "We're way too late for breakfast ….. in fact, I'm quite sure we should've been out of the rooms by now – Better hope the maid don't show up any time soon."

Jack checked his watch. "Ah, shoot! You're right." He jumped up from the bed and scanned the room for anything he didn't dare leave behind. "I need to nip next door and get the rest of my gear."

Ianto smiled as he was approached, and kissed back heartily as Jack's lips sought his own.

"I'll meet you in the foyer." Jack told him, leaving him lonely to make his move.

The door was pulled inward.

"Jack ….." Ianto waited for him to turn back. "We can't go through this again; this was our last chance to get it right ….."

"Yeah, I know … and we won't have to." Jack promised solemnly.

Ianto grinned, very deliberately, lightening the mood. "Fuck off, fake Yank …. I'll catch up with you downstairs."

Jack's face pinched comically as he poked his tongue out, then with a wink he disappeared from sight.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Brand new house phone to his ear, Ianto dropped down onto his couch. "So come on, then ….. tell me what it is …."

Jack had informed him that he had a big surprise planned for Thursday – the big day – his twenty-sixth birthday. He'd already asked three times what his surprise was going to be and each time Jack had come back with the same answer – that it wouldn't be a surprise if he told him what it was; which was fair enough … but not knowing was driving him crazy.

Jack was also insisting on taking him for a lunchtime birthday drink - he'd booked the day off from work ages ago, his bosses at the store were well aware that he never worked on his birthday - and despite his protests that it would be too risky, Jack had made up his mind and the two of them were going for a 'birthday pint ….. end of chat', apparently.

As a performer still at the behest of his boss, Jack had been playing quite a dangerous game. He'd already refused to go along with two of Jerry's demands and, surprisingly – mostly to Jack, but not to anyone else – he still had a job. He hadn't been totally rebellious mind; he'd gone along with a couple of contrived interviews and led at least one journo up the garden path, but he'd also made it perfectly clear to Jerry that Ianto Jones was here to stay …. And Ianto Jones loved Jack Harkness so much for doing that; it hurt – Not that he'd told _Jack_ this, of course.

"Okay …. you win," he laughed, bringing their conversation to an end, "I'll meet you at the Cambridge Thursday morning. Eleven thirty, wasn't it?"

Nodding, he listened to Jack's reply, then said his final farewells and hung up with a laugh, refusing point blank to blow a kiss down the line in return.

Thursday was going to be one busy fucking day. Breakfast with Ellie – a tradition he didn't dare miss, drinks with Jack, then while Danny did his thing up on stage, the birthday boy's evening would be spent in a pub somewhere in the capital, with the gang trying to get him so drunk that he had to phone in sick the next morning. They tried this every year, but they hadn't succeeded once yet and they wouldn't succeed this time; Jack had a late night surprise planned for him, and he had every intention of being sober for that.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"You look weird."

Ianto was feeling so much more than just one year older, so who better to take his misery out on than his boyfriend.

His weird looking boyfriend.

"Hey – I happen to think the unkempt, shoulder length kinda suits me!" His weird looking boyfriend informed him.

"I take it you've been rootling around in the props department ….." Ianto flicked a finger at the flowing, mid-brown hair-piece.

Pursing his lips, as if looking in a mirror at himself, Jack tucked his hair behind his ears, then immediately changed his mind and untucked it again. With Ianto rolling his eyes at him, "Funnily enough, no, I couldn't find anything' suitable backstage," he frowned, "Unless you consider the whole Rapunzel look kinda fetchin' of course."

Taking a quick look over one shoulder, Ianto checked to see if anyone was watching their overly familiar display. "We need to remember we're supposed to be just a couple of mates out for a pint," he mumbled noting the assembled clientele. Closer to the doorway a couple of middle-aged women were sitting chatting away not paying any attention to anybody, and an old guy, plus another - in his twenties, Ianto was guessing, were sat on stools up at the bar.

"You are in so much trouble if somebody recognises you." he warned not looking overly confident, "I still can't see why we had to come here for a drink; why couldn't we have gone to a pub a bit further out?"

From his disinterested expression, it seemed that Jack wasn't all that bothered about much at all at the moment. Confirming Ianto's suspicions, he reached out for his drink then took a leisurely gulp, and then another, before feeling the need to answer. "Asked around at the Cambridge," he shrugged, "And a few of the guys suggested we try this place – It's out of the way down this side road, plus being over on this side of Oxford Street it's not too close to the main patch of theatres."

"I still can't make out how we got away with coming here by tube." Ianto muttered in between sips of his birthday pint of lager.

"It's the cap," Jack told him, pulling the peak down over his Clark Kent spectacles, "Plus, of course, I'm an incredibly good actor."

"You're just lucky we went with the Goodge Street option," Ianto corrected as he ripped into his second bag of crisps. The first had been prawn cocktail, these ones were cheese and onion; he'd even helped himself to a few of Jack's Wheat Crunchies when he wasn't paying attention. What'd happened to his appetite all of a sudden he had no idea – it seemed that since getting back onto an even keel with Jack he just hadn't been able to stop eating – a pleased comment had already been made by his boyfriend about the possibility of a returning muffin-top, which, naturally, hadn't gone down very well.

"If we'd jumped off at Tottenham Court Road and come straight down Oxford Street you'd have been fucked for certain." he informed Jack, pushing his point home, "The amount of people around this time of day; you'd've been spotted for sure."

"Nah …" Nose crinkling as he took a sip of his lager and lemonade, Jack chose to disagree. "Master of disguise, me." he grinned pushing his specs into place with the tip of one finger.

"So come on then, where did the wig come from?" Ianto wondered, reminded in a timely fashion of the necessity of the ghastly thing.

"It's Eddie's ….. and before you ask ….. 'don't!' … I have absolutely no fuckin' idea why he needs one and I'm not about to interrogate the guy over what he gets up to in his private life."

"I'm still not convinced this was the ideal place to come," Ianto sighed, already frowning at the look Jack was giving him, "Yeah, okay," he admitted grudgingly, "It is tucked out of the way down here – but it's not exactly unpopular, is it?"

"Like I said, scaredy-cat, it came highly recommended."

Ianto sneered at the accusation - the idea of him being scared of anything at all, was absolutely ludicrous. "Knowing the company you keep," he threw back at Jack, sneering again just to make himself feel better, "I wouldn't say the fact is filling me with a great deal of confidence."

"Ah just cheer up and drink up, will ya? It's your birthday, birthday boy! Ooh and that reminds me …." Jack dipped a hand into the large side pocket of his conservatively brown, overly baggy corduroy jacket.

"Is this my surprise?" Ianto wondered, craning his neck to get a look as the gift appeared. Taking it from Jack he smiled down at the 'smiley faces' wrapping paper. That was 'so' Jack.

"No," his boyfriend corrected him, grinning with anticipation, "I already told you – that comes later on tonight – this is your real present."

Ianto stared down at his gift with a grin, checking himself as he realised he was becoming animatedly excited over the event. "What is it?"

He took on board the pointed look being sent his way, "That's your 'open it and find out' look, isn't it …." he guessed correctly.

Jack began to fidget, frustrated, on his seat. "Just open the goddamned thing, will ya?"

Looking away to get the grin out of his system, Ianto turned back, composure regained. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Dan sent me a text while you were in the gents. He needs to meet up with us, but he only landed a couple of hours ago and he wants to drop his stuff off at his mum's first. Will we have time to meet him later – you know, before my big surprise?"

"Yan?"

"You're going to tell me to open my present, aren't you …"

Jack took one look at that doleful face and started to laugh.

"You're impossible!" he scolded as Ianto finally grinned guiltily, admitting he'd deliberately set out to wind him up.

Carefully unwrapping his gift, Ianto exposed a posh leather case. He depressed the catch and lifted the lid to find the most expensive looking watch he'd ever seen sitting inside.

"Jesus Jack! I can't …. Christ! …. This must've cost you a small fortune."

Jack dismissed the claim easily. "Well, I was thinkin' that as your old one fell to pieces the other day, you might like a nice new shiny one to replace it. And anyway, who else am I gonna spend my wages on? I don't tread the boards solely for the fun of it you know – I'm not exactly underpaid for what I do."

"Yeah, but, even so …."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's beautiful; nobody's ever given me anything like this before."

Finding Jack's hand beneath the table Ianto gave it a lingering squeeze. "I can't believe you've spent this much money on me," he sighed looking down again at the case and its contents, "And just so you know – I'm going to be showing you my true appreciation later on tonight."

Leaning closer, breaking all the rules by getting in so close, Jack gave a smile that told Ianto exactly how happy he was – and not just because his present had been appreciated.

"Happy Birthday, Yan." he said sincerely.

Clearly overwhelmed by the meaningful look, Ianto looked down before relocating Jack's gaze. "Thanks Jack …"

The stare was held, the unspoken exchange continued as they sat there, fingers brushing beneath the table.

Breaking their spell, the door to the pub flew open. They sprang apart as a rowdy sing-song accompanied the appearance of the revellers.

Ianto took a quick look back. Six guys, all in their thirties from the looks of it, came bundling in from the street and instantly began harassing the barmaid. She called out to the landlord to give her a hand as she made a start on the first drink.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ianto mumbled under his breath. "_Don't_ ….. look round." He instructed as Jack went to do so.

"They might not even notice us." Jack decided with no confidence to his voice whatsoever.

"If we're lucky they're on a pub crawl, which will mean them leaving before we do …." Ianto sighed, still curious enough to take another quick look himself.

"Why do I sense there's a big 'but' coming?"

Ianto nodded at the rear of the building. "They need to come in this direction to get to the gents."

Right on cue they heard a shout of, "Won't be a tick, lads – just need to nip out back and syphon the python."

Ianto jumped into action ….. "Head down," he instructed, only to change his mind straight away. "No, change of plan ….. that looks too suspicious – Look at me, pretend we're joking about something. Come on, Jack, get chatting – and don't you dare look up as he walks past."

Jack nodded compliantly and began to talk about their journey.

"Smile." Ianto prompted under his breath, and a second later they were supping their pints, laughing at absolutely nothing.

The guy came closer. Already tanked up he was stumbling from one side of the aisle to the other and Ianto watched on, his heart sinking as the wanker lurched in Jack's direction; his hip jamming into Jack's shoulder before he could manage to right himself.

"Oops a daisy, sorry me old mate." The guy twisted on the spot. "Ooh, this all looks a bit cosy," he noted, trying to keep his balance, "Just the two of you back here, is it?"

"Ignore him," Jack muttered, staring hard at Ianto whose expression was slowly but surely mutating.

With the wave of an arm, the rest of the group were instructed to look in their friend's direction. "Look out … backs to the walls lads ….. we got ourselves a couple of gingers sat back here!"

Pivoting at the waist, the guy pretended to hold onto an imaginary person, then thrust his hips as if fucking them from behind. "Shitstabber alert! I can smell the queer bastards from here!"

Jack watched Ianto's face twitch as he tried to control his anger. "Ignore him." he mumbled, barely moving his lips.

"Move." Was all Ianto said in return.

"Yan … no, come on," Jack nudged their legs together under the table, "He's not worth the hassle."

"Bet your daddies fucked you first – that's why you faggots turned out such warped fuckers!" With his mates encouraging him loudly from further along, again the idiot began to air-fuck his imaginary partner.

"Jack, do as I say and leave now – they can't realise who you are, you know that …."

"Yan …."

"Just slide calmly into the gap and let me out. Listen, I want you to go to the end of the street and wait for me there."

"No …. you promised me …"

"Cosy little chat you faggots are having down here ….." the bigot in their presence interrupted, dipping lower, trying to listen in.

"Don't worry, pal, your time's coming." Ianto stopped to growl at him.

"You promised me no more getting' violent." Jack hissed as quietly as he could.

"You want everybody …"

"You girls aren't even gonna stand up for yourself, are ya?"

Interrupted for a second time, Ianto finally lost it. "You! You ignorant cunt! Shut the fuck up and fuck off! Jack - let me out of here and just do as I say." he ordered.

Jack stubbornly refused.

Ianto stared meaningfully at him. "You want these ignorant shits to realise who you are?" he hissed under his breath.

"Please come with me.

"Go, Jack … now. You're gonna regret it if you don't … he's not getting away with this, you know that …"

"Fuck …" Rushing out the expletive to himself, Jack left his seat then left the pub, head down, to cat-calls and wolf whistles. Outside the door he took ten paces then turned back – already hating himself for leaving Ianto alone.

He made to retrace his steps. A shout came from inside the pub then the sound of furniture crashing into the bar was followed by glass smashing.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh, Jesus … Yan, please, nohhhh …"

The door of the pub flew open and one of the guy's mates landed on his backside in the road.

Panicking, Jack turned away and, as instructed, ran as quickly as he could to the end of the road; his boyfriend would recover from a couple of black eyes and a bruised jaw – but his career would never recover if his presence was spotted here today.

One of the women inside started screaming.

Jack had visions of blood – lots of it. Men had started shouting, the sound of fighting just kept on going and going – it was Ianto against that lot, he realised, unless the landlord had gotten himself involved.

Then it hit Jack. He'd left Ianto, his stupid, honourable bastard of a boyfriend, in there alone to face six guys on his own.

Appalled with himself he began to run back toward the pub. He could hear Ianto swearing, his language as colourful as ever, and ran even faster.

That was when the car pulled up outside and two uniformed cops leapt out.

Jack stomped to a halt, his Converse squeaking on the flagstones as he tripped a couple more feet along the road.

Inside the pub the shouting got louder; most of it was in a Welsh accent and Jack knew right then that this wasn't looking good. A siren sounded across from the next road along and a split second later a wagon came screeching round the corner, pulling up in the middle of the road next to the cops' car.

Stepping sideways to half hide himself in a doorway, Jack's heart skipped a beat as three more officers, tooled up and ready for trouble, jumped out of the back. Along with the driver and passenger up front, they shot into the pub.

A few minutes later the six guys were herded out into the street and into the back of the wagon. Jack sighed with relief as the thing drove off leaving Ianto still in the pub.

Then Ianto appeared, hands cuffed in front of him and an officer on either side escorting him along. Jack froze as Ianto glanced in his direction. As their eyes met, a head was shaken minutely, instructing that under no circumstances was he to make himself known or get involved.

The landlord stepped out onto the pavement, nodding in Ianto's direction as he spoke to the cop next to him. With a hand on his shoulder, Ianto was helped onto the rear seat of the car, and with his heart thumping in his chest, Jack watched on helplessly as it pulled away with his boyfriend inside.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	18. Breakouts and Breakthroughs

Chapter Seventeen

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Breakouts and Breakthroughs

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Newly tinted locks coiffed to perfection, Ellie stopped on the spot to stare down at her new handbag. A birthday present from her mum, after just eleven short days the thing was already stuffed to the brim with an array of Tayloresque junk and, still ringing away in the midst of it all, her mobile was remaining as elusive as ever.

"If this is you, Jones, it'd better be important. I don't care if it is … your … flam …. ing…..birth …. day" Rummaging away she buried her hand as deep as it would go then began to fish her way through a selection of scrunched up tissues and till receipts, past a make-up bag, a baby Filofax (that she'd never had cause to use but kept with her anyway), and an assortment of half-eaten packets of sweets. Actually, the sweets, in their multitude, could be forgiven their hefty presence; they'd become something of a necessity of late and right now they were now reminding Ellie that she hadn't smoked one single cigarette for ten weeks four days five hours and twenty two minutes … roughly.

Becoming more and more stressed, and finding that, ironically, she suddenly required that extra boost of nicotine, she promised herself the calorie-loaded treat of two Werthers Originals just as soon as she'd finished her call … that was if she could find her bloody phone of course.

The thing stopped ringing, which pissed her off even more because now she was going through the whole rigmarole of locating it just to find out who no longer wanted to talk to her. Her fingers made purchase then lost their grip just as it started to ring again. Absorbed in the challenge of finding it for a second time, with a sigh she was forced to accept that she'd been stressed for practically most of the day; worrying non-stop over the latest developments in her best friend's rocky relationship.

As usual she'd waited for Ianto at the end of his road, then they'd called into their favourite café for a massive fry-up and it'd been between mouthfuls of the Greasy Joe special that the sordid details of her best friend's 'almost' betrayal with a rock star had been disclosed.

Ianto, of course, in still considering himself to be a wronged man and therefore thoroughly deserving of getting a little revenge, hadn't viewed the pashing incident as a betrayal of any kind, but to Jack's biggest (not in stature, obviously) fan, it most definitely had been. She'd been livid. How far would things have gone - she'd demanded to know - if Jack hadn't come banging on that hotel door? Nothing and nobody was supposed to come between her two boys. Nobody!

"Hey babe!" Locating her phone and answering it, suddenly she was feeling much brighter. "How's my favourite all American boy?"

The desperate ranting at the other end told her instantly that Jack was in the process of freaking out. "Babe? Jack? Jack! Okay … listen … you need to calm …"

"JACK!"

The gabbling subsided. She quietened her tone. "Hey, I'm sorry, hun, you need to start from the top. You're obviously worried about something, I got that much …. but all I could hear was 'Yan, Yan, Yan, Yan, Yan, Yan, Yan'. What's he done wrong this time?" The message was relayed again, slowly this time, and in a flash she was upright, ramrod straight. Taking on board the details of the brand new Jones related nightmare she smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh please tell me you're kidding. On his birthday? Oh, bloody hell, Jack …. what …"

Interrupting her mid-flow, several extra snippets of information were relayed down the line. She stood there shaking her head and with Jack sounding only more and more devastated it didn't take long for her to realise that he was on the verge of completely falling to pieces.

"Hey, c'mon baby stop blaming yourself," she tried soothing, "You're gonna be no good to anybody in this state …. Yeah, I know, I know; of course you're upset and I can tell you're not thinking straight, but ….. look, are you still outside the pub? I'll come find ….. You're on your way to the Cambridge? No, no, of course I'm not mad at you; I suppose heading for the theatre makes sense. After all, there's not a lot you can do for Yan at the moment is there; best you just go somewhere you feel safe."

As more and more details of the incident were revealed she listened intently. In the past she'd been able to keep the news of most arrests between herself and the local constabulary, but this time, Jones, the numpty had gone and done it on his birthday hadn't he, and of course everyone was supposed to be meeting up with him later to celebrate, so whether Ianto liked it or not, the news of his return to old ways was about to become public knowledge.

"I'm gonna have to ring Stef first; get him to meet me," she conceded, aware that the blond was her only hope right now, "And we need to find out which station they've taken Yan to. I'm assuming West End Central, but it wouldn't hurt to make a few calls before rushing over there. Oh, that's a point - I wonder if Yan's used his stat call yet – for all I know he might even have phoned Stef himself." she realised out loud.

Having decided to walk as she talked; her little legs working overtime as she'd hurried along, she'd already made it as far as the main road. "I'm not that far from the tube now," she told Jack, "I'll see if I can get hold of Stef before going underground and then …. …. Yep, don't worry, babe. I promise as soon as I know anything, I'll let you know, okay?"

The conversation was brought to an end with both parties pointlessly telling the other not to worry, then hurrying herself along even faster the designated leader of Ianto's back-up brigade pressed speed-dial; orders already in place for her second in command to follow.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Thanks for coming to find me ….. I know I'm a pain in the fucking arse." A free man after only three hours (something of a record for him), as he stepped clear of the station Ianto looked across to smile at Stefan. "And thanks for thinking to call Chris. I asked those wankers in there to get hold of him, but they said they were too busy."

"I still can't believe Jack just walked out and left you on your own like that."

In ignoring Ianto's show of gratitude for his having had the sense to contact their local West Hampstead bobby, it seemed that Stefan was far more interested in scoring points, and that the only thing he was willing to discuss on any level was Jack's apparent lack of support.

As the smile fell from his face it was clear that Ianto was feeling far from impressed with the move. "Oi, I don't want you saying anything to him, okay?"

"Oh, so he just gets off scot free and I'm in the shit! Jack's still the golden boy and I'm not allowed to be angry that he was quite happy to let you get the fuck beaten out of you! Huh! Well there's gratitude for you. I come half way across ….."

"Stef, don't ….. please." One hand slowly rubbing at his face, Ianto seemed suddenly weary and certainly not up to anymore fighting. "I don't want to fall out over this." he sighed, already defeated, "I really do appreciate what you do for me you know that. I'd be fucking useless without you and Els around to save my arse every time I fuck up and believe me I'm stoked that after all these years you still cared enough to be here for me today …. ….. but I mean it Stef - I'm not gonna let you use this as an excuse to have another go at Jack, okay? He did nothing wrong; did exactly what I told him to in fact, and it was '_me'_ that insisted he walk away from the scene. Jack begged me to leave with him; I had to force him to fuck off and leave me there, so it's not ….. his …. fault! And if anyone decides to give him grief over this they'll have me to deal with, understand?"

A scolded scowl was aimed at the Welshman, but as Stefan turned away with a sigh it was clear he understood that the topic had been well and truly dealt with and already dropped.

"Where did you say Els was waiting for us?" Ianto called out, following on dejectedly and jogging through a couple of steps to keep up as Stefan took a right turn.

"Keeping an eye on Eros," he was informed sullenly, "I couldn't face dealing with the emotional fall-out if the old bill gave us bad news, so I told her to stay somewhere I'd have no trouble spotting her on the way back."

"You left her on her own?"

Stefan tutted; there didn't seem to be much chance of him doing anything right today. "Oh, come on, Yan. It's only five minutes away, plus I've already texted her the good news. She knows you've been released and that we're on our way."

"Yeah, whatever …." Ianto gave up on making an issue of things and began to think of his own problems. "Anyway, look, I know Munch is gonna want to grab something to eat; it _is_ that time of day after all," he acknowledged with a resigned laugh, "But before we do anything, I really need to shoot back to that pub."

He took the worried 'Oh god, Jones wants to return to the scene of the crime', look on board and was tempted to leave Stefan sweating for a while. "I just need to see the landlord," he instead explained. "Just like yourself and Els, that old boy back there came good for me today. Y'know before the cops dragged me off he made a point of telling them I was provoked and it was the other guy who started it all."

"To be honest I was expecting to find you with a split lip and at least _one_ shiner." Stefan admitted, now studying for any signs of obvious damage. "What happened exactly? That looks fuck all like the work of six grown men." he concluded, nodding at the mark-free Welsh visog.

As a wide and very guilty grin appeared it became clear that someone was secretly feeling very pleased with himself. "I had a plan worked out from the word go; sensed that something was gonna kick off the second that lot walked through the door, but things ended up going way better than expected." Ianto chuckled. "All it needed was one quick whisper and that was it. I threw a bait line for the wanker who started it all …"

"Which was?" Stefan interrupted with a grin.

"Oh, I just assured him that his arse was perfectly safe - mainly because he was so fucking ugly I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to fuck him."

"It worked, I take it? He took a pop at you?"

Ianto started to laugh at the memory. "The idiot bit straight away. One of his mates shouted that they didn't want any trouble then the rest jumped on the chicken wagon, telling him much the same thing. He took no notice of course and tried to catch me with a loose right-hander. That was the turning point - his so-called mates rounded on him and it all kicked off from there. Despite encouraging him to start with, I don't think the prick was overly popular with anyone and suddenly all five of these other blokes rounded on him. Then it got even better; they all started rucking with each other! Furniture was the first casualty; I remember a stool sailing over the bar, it smacked into a stack of glasses and bottles, and then this stupid old bag right next to me started fucking screaming! I was tempted to put one on her just to shut her up but in the end decided to give the landlord a hand instead. The poor old sod was trying to stop them from demolishing anymore of his property."

"My hero …"

"Oi, don't take the piss; it wasn't funny at the time." Laughing despite himself, "Anyway," Ianto continued, "I gave it a minute of just yelling at them and then gave up; all six of them were going fucking mental. I tried to weave my way through, shoulder barged one of them then asked the rest nicely to get out of my way before calling them a few choice names ….."

"As you do."

"As you do …." Ianto agreed with a satisfied grin, "Plus, naturally, I had to hit out in self defence a couple of times."

"Of course you did, goes without saying; Jones the Bastard."

"Exactly, so I scuffled with them for a bit then the fucking old bill turns up and, well, the usual happened."

"You got arrested. But the landlord witnessed everything, surely."

"Yeah, he did, which is why I want to shoot back there now and see him. I just want to say thanks for putting the cops straight. Him doing that has saved me a lot of grief. Plus it was really nice of Chris to put a good word in for me, too ….. I'm glad you managed to get hold of him."

Stefan shrugged, not surprised at all at the amount of help on hand. "Soon as he heard what'd happened he got straight on the blower. He's a good bloke … for a cop. And I suppose it helps that you and him …."

"Oop, hello … looks like someone couldn't wait five minutes, and I think …. Yep ….. we've actually been spotted; she's waving at us. Or is that a middle finger I can see?" Picking out the pixie-like creature feeding her way through the throng at warp factor nine, and nodding for his friend to pay attention, Ianto pointed further along the road.

Stefan took a long step away from him. "She's your problem, mate … don't ask me to get involved in _this_ one ….."

Ianto groaned as he watched the stomp, stomp, stomping steps draw nearer. "Ugh … this is one fight I could really do without - give me six meatheads over her any day."

"Like I said …. she's all yours." Stefan reassured with a grin.

Sensing that there might actually be certain benefits to being a coward after all, Jones the Bastard considered going in reverse.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Finishing off the details of where to send the bill, Ianto returned the slip of paper with nod. "Like I said, just let me know how much and I'll pop a cheque in the post."

The landlord peered over the top of his glasses, pulling back to refocus as he took a peek at the neatly written name and address. "I won't change my mind, son, it's not really necessary. The insurance will cover the breakages and, if anything, it's those other bloody idiots that_ caused_ all the trouble that should be paying up, not you."

"Thanks for telling the police what happened," Ianto smiled warmly in return, "Released with a warning I can handle. But a night in the cells on my birthday? Definitely not so pleasant."

"Your birthday? Hold it right there ….."

The landlord disappeared through the swing door behind, only to reappear a minute later with a leather box and a screwed up ball of smiley faces wrapping paper.

He held both items across the counter to Ianto …. who turned white at the sight of them. "Fuck!"

"It does belong to you then …." The elderly man realised with a satisfied smile.

"Shit! I completely forgot ….."

As Ianto's lids fell he swore several expletives up at the ceiling. "I sat it down, right next to me on the seat. Shit!" he said again as he realised out loud that, "Anyone could've just walked off with it."

While Stefan took the box from Ianto, investigating the contents with a low whistle, the landlord unwittingly admitted that he'd also had a peek. "Classy time-piece you have there, son - you're talking a monkey, easily, for something of that quality. Whoever gave you this must think you're very special."

"Five hundred? Nohhhhh." Ianto challenged, refusing to believe what was most probably the truth. "You sure?" he checked, just to be safe. Watching the landlord nod back at him he found himself lying, "My brother – you know - that bloke I was with? He bought it for me. Fuck … how the hell would I have explained losing something like this?" he gasped, looking sideways, getting a glimpse of his new watch as Ellie took the box from Stefan.

"So, your … '_brother'_ … got you this?" She checked with faux surprise, her piercing stare challenging Ianto to finally face the truth of his and Jack's relationship. "Five hundred quid you reckon, yeah?" Looking up, she accepted the landlord's nod as confirmation. "Wow, that '_brother_' of yours must love you an awful lot, babe."

"Shut it, Munch …." Growling the response under his breath, his embarrassment making him look away, the colour was returning to Ianto's cheeks for all the wrong reasons.

"Well, sorry to have to say this lad, but he's not much of a brother if he can run out and leave you to it like that."

Having voiced his opinion, the landlord gestured first to the pumps on the bar and then to the remaining bottles lined up behind him. "Can I get you three a drink? On the house, of course, as it's your birthday." he added, solely for Ianto's benefit.

"Look, you can't just judge him like that, okay? It wasn't his fault." Ignoring the offer, Ianto managed to seem just a little too defensive as he snatched out for his gift. "As we were leaving I told him to just keep going; to get past those wankers and that I was right behind him. He didn't realise 'til it was too late that I'd got caught up in the fight."

Realising his mistake, "Oh and, no, thanks for the offer but we won't be taking you up on the drink if you don't mind." he hurriedly tagged onto the end in an attempt to redeem himself from his rude outburst.

In possession of a raging thirst, but frustratingly drink-free despite the fact she was standing in a pub, right now feeling both shaken and stirred Ellie looked up, her big judgmental eyes widening in amazement as she stared up at her best friend. "We won't? Oh, come on, Jones, I'm dehydrating here! And it's your birthday, knobhead! Surely it won't hurt to start the evening just a little bit earlier than we intended?"

Ianto's response was to shrug apologetically. "If it's all the same with you guys I think I might go ahead and cancel tonight. I think I'd rather just go home." he admitted, begging, "Could you let Lals and Gaz know the plan has changed? And I'll get hold of Dan; let him know too."

In an instant, Ellie's mood perked up. "Dan's back? Yay! The whole gang together again! Oh, but what about Jack? You need to let him know what's happening, babe. He's been at breaking point all afternoon and the Cambridge isn't that far – we could divert off, pop in and find him then give him the good news; it won't take long."

With Stefan and Ellie on a mission, chatting away; quietly discussing their current situation as they left the premises, Ianto said a massive thank you to the landlord and sent him a grateful smile before stepping outside.

He made a point of quickly catching up with the other two. "Look, this thing with Jack," he sighed, grabbing hold of an arm each and pulling them both to a stop, "I can't face seeing him right now, I feel really bad about what happened earlier; my pig-headed behaviour could've gotten him arrested and at the moment I have no idea how he feels about that. I promised him no more getting violent, but today that short temper of mine could have easily made life very difficult for him. I'll just send him a text," he decided releasing his friends, allowing him to walk on ahead. "I'll just let him know I'm okay and that I'll speak to him after tonight's show."

"Weren't you supposed to be seeing him later tonight?" Ellie remembered, "He said something about arranging a surprise for you after the show."

"Shit! Fuck! I'd forgotten about that. The fool was so excited about this sodding surprise he's got planned for me, and I've just made it seem like I don't give a flying toss." Hands finding his face, Ianto's head tipped back with a whine. "Gohhhhhd …. I've managed to fuck everything up. I nearly got him arrested, I nearly lost his stupidly expensive present and … well, I don't really think I deserve anymore birthday treats, do you?" he asked, already knowing the answer as he righted his gaze to stare at his friends.

"It might be best if I phone him," Ellie decided, "He was already in a state. If he hears you ranting on like this he'll start to worry even more. I'll just tell him the basics; that you've been released, that Stef has managed to meet up with you and that you've said you'd rather just spend tonight at home. If he doesn't want to travel anywhere after the show then that's down to him, but whatever his decision, he needs to know the score before he goes on stage; he'll mess up in front of everybody otherwise." she insisted.

"Please don't tell him I lost his present, that'll just be rubbing salt into the wound, and I don't want him to think I don't care."

Ellie nodded agreeably, smiling at Stefan as he gave their friend a sideways hug, the firm grip designed to comfort in a 'don't worry, it'll all be okay' fashion, and leaving the two men to walk on ahead she hung back to make her call.

Jack answered after one ring; still a bundle of nerves and desperate to hear some good news. After reassuring him that the prisoner had been released without charge Ellie then went on to explain how low their common link was feeling right now (very down and very very guilty) and suggested that as soon as he could get away from the theatre, Jack should meet up with them at Ianto's. Understandably the entertainer had been more than a little upset that his boyfriend hadn't made the call himself, but he agreed to travel to West Hampstead after the show regardless.

"So, birthday boy, it looks like we're homeward bound." Catching up to slip an arm through Ianto's, Ellie smiled her best 'soulie' smile up at him.

"Is he okay?" he queried, voice solemn as he looked down at both his gift and the smiley wrapping paper. "You didn't tell him I nearly lost this did you …"

It was only after being reassured that Jack wasn't angry and that he was coming over later, that Ianto managed to cheer up a little. "Yeah … Chateau Jones here we come." He decided, laughing as he finally responded to Ellie's question. "I think we might well be heading for yet _another_ of our famous take-away celebrations."

What he didn't say, of course, was that his appetite had left him long ago, and that there was very little chance of it returning until he was one hundred per cent certain that his boyfriend had forgiven him for being such a selfish prat today.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"You made it then." His usual show of enthusiasm noticeably absent, Larry moved to one side, allowing Jack to step into the hallway without the courtesy of a 'hello' beforehand. "Better late than never, I guess." he mumbled, frown deepening. "Oh, and by the way, I think you should know," he began to advise with just the smallest hint of apology creeping into his voice, "That all of us, apart from Yan, of course, thinks you're a complete fucking wanker for what you did today."

The relieved smile he'd arrived with slipping from his face, Jack nodded his understanding. "Will my car be okay parked out there?" he queried sheepishly, looking back to the road outside, "Yan warned me that side mirrors don't last very long down this street."

Still serious faced, Larry pivoted forward then poked his head through the open portal. As he looked back, both brows were raised. "You've parked right in front of me, which means anyone coming along will clump my motor first. Clever move Jack - still looking after your own back I see." Leaving the newcomer standing there looking only more shamefaced, "Yan's in the shower." he called back. "We brought the grub in with us and he decided to eat it while it was hot. Not that he actually ate all that much. He's feeling really guilty you know."

Jack closed the door before following Larry into the living room.

"Been giving you a hard time, has he, gorgeous?" Offering up just a little more forgiveness than her friend, Ellie slipped her arms about Jack's waist, pressing her cheek to his chest as she hugged him.

"Nothin' I didn't deserve." He assured, pursing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Dan should be here soon." She relayed excitedly, hugging even tighter as fingers absently stroked her newly shorn and tinted locks, "We explained that you wouldn't be here 'til late so he's spending some time with his mum. There's enough Chinese left for the pair of you by the way; we've put it in the oven to keep warm."

Jack looked down at her, patently concerned. "Hey, he didn't have to make a special journey this time of night; we could've met up with him at the weekend."

"Yeah, that's what Yan told him; just leave it 'til Saturday, but apparently what Dan Dan wants to tell you both won't wait."

His normal show of confidence still lingering way back at that pub, the Harkness expression wavered gingerly between hope and trepidation. "God, I hope it's good news," he admitted, "I could really do with some right now."

"You want me to dish you up a bit of everything? Take your mind off of things?" Ellie consoled.

"Thanks anyway," he mumbled, speaking whilst kissing her crown, "But I couldn't eat a thing right now. How about you ask me once I know where I stand with Y …?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry Jack - _You_ don't seem to be able to do _anything_ wrong."

Floating in from the sunroom the bitter comment continued its journey across the kitchen units until, finally, it kicked Jack, full force, in the guts.

"S'cuse me, hun." he sighed, moving away to leave a clearly embarrassed Ellie to her own devices. Acknowledging a mortified Gaz with a smile on his way past, "I think myself and our friend outside need to have a little chat." he decided, deliberately loud enough to be heard.

The testy blond out in the sunroom looked away from the garden and back over one shoulder. "Don't bother, Jack - got no time for selfish cowards; me."

Jack joined him anyway; closed the kitchen door to ensure them both a little privacy. "I can understand why you're upset, Stef and I wanna say thanks for goin' to meet him today, but you have to understand, my situation is ….."

"Your situation, Harkness, is one fucking good reason why Yan shouldn't be with you. I don't care how fucking famous you are – you don't abandon mates like that."

"Yan is _not_ my mate."

Fuel for the fire deepened Stefan's hiss. "No, that's just it! He's not …. _is_ he! And that's what makes this whole fucking mess even more sickening. How could you ….."

"Okay, let's calm things down a little, shall we? There's no need to make this any more difficult than …."

"Difficult? Difficult for who, Jack? For you?" Stefan turned to greet his nemesis face on. "'Cause let me tell you, you fucking coward, compared to Yan you've suffered shit all today. Exactly how difficult do you think things were for him, hmmm? Can you imagine? Let's count them shall we? Six against one, Jack – that's what the odds were - so go on, have a guess at how difficult things were for Yan after you ran out on him."

"Yeah - Okay, okay! I fucked up; you've made your point …. But despite everythin' I really don't think Yan would want us fightin' like th ….."

"Oh, fuck off, Jack! Since when has what Yan wanted bothered you, you tosser?"

As his lids fell, Jack held his breath. He knew damn well that he couldn't afford to alienate Ianto anymore than he already had, and right now it was imperative that he didn't react in physical terms towards Stefan.

"You want me to apologise, Stef?" he asked quietly, deciding that fighting with words was still the safest option. "I'm sorry, okay? There, I've said it! I'm sorry for being such a fuckin' coward today. I'm sorry I didn't have the balls to stay and fight for a cause we all believe in and, yeah, I'm real sorry for being such a chicken shit when the cops arrived, okay? I know I shoulda said to hell with being recognised and just gone back in there to help him ….. But I didn't! And right now I fuckin' hate myself, okay?!"

Stefan stared hard. The words seeming to have little impact, his expression was just as petulant and just as unforgiving.

"But that's not our real problem here, is it …." Jack accused with a soft laugh, choosing that moment to play the trump card he'd been holding onto. "This problem of yours has nothin' to do with today, does it? This is because you still hate the fact that Yan wants me an' not you."

As a pinched look formed opposite, Jack knew he'd hit the nail fair and square. "You want me to apologise for that too, huh? Is that what you want, Stef? Well okay …."

In another deliberate move, despite nodding compliantly, Jack contradicted the signal by defensively folding his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry things between the two of you never worked out. I'm sorry I screwed up that first night and encouraged you to drop to your knees. Hey! How's about I say I'm sorry for even fuckin' turnin' up at the goddamned party in the first place, yeah?!"

Catching his breath in as dignified manner as possible, "Yeah, sure I am, I'm sorry for all those things." he admitted, then his expression changed and it was a more determined man that Stefan found himself staring at. "But I'm not about to apologise to anybody for fallin' in love - that's the one thing I'm never gonna say sorry for."

Face falling from view, Stefan sighed defeated; the war inside dissipating with a heavy sag of his shoulders. "I guessed as much. Does Yan know how you feel?" he wondered quietly, verbally ceding the fight.

"Oh, he knows alright. Just won't let me tell him." Jack laughed.

Laughing himself as he looked back up, Stefan seemed to understand. "Sounds about right, for Jones."

A sharp tap-tap sounded on a kitchen door pane. With Stefan peering around the side of him Jack craned his neck to find Ianto, very serious faced, staring at him, and a head was tipped backward to suggest that he was required to follow his boyfriend post haste; no arguing.

"Oh well, I guess I better go get my third bollockin' of the evenin'," he sighed turning toward the door, adding jokingly for Stefan's benefit, "I'd say _'wish me luck'_, but I know I'd be wastin' my time."

He reached out for the door.

"Good luck ….." was whispered behind him.

"Seriously?" Noting that Ianto was already on his way back through the living room, Jack decided he felt safe in turning back for a moment. "You really mean that?" he asked Stefan, surprised.

He was sent an awkward smile. "You were right, Jack … this wasn't about you walking out on Yan today; he's explained over and over what happened; that he gave you no choice. And I, probably more than anyone, realise that with Ianto Jones, if you want an easy life, you follow orders."

In a moment of unexpected bonding, both men laughed openly at the predicament they shared, then without warning Stefan's face crumpled, as if ten long years of dealing with unrequited feelings had finally become too much for him.

"Jack … why does loving him have to hurt so fucking much?" he asked softly, eyes beginning to shine as he swallowed hard.

The same sharp stab of guilt he'd experienced on the island returned, leaving Jack feeling a complete bastard all over again. It was at the villa that he'd overheard Stefan confiding in Ellie, had heard him crying his eyes out because being so close, but not close enough, to the man he loved was tearing him up inside. On that occasion Jack had suggested that Ianto should reconsider his intentions as far as Stefan was concerned; had said he'd step aside should Ianto choose to favour his friend over himself.

But Ianto hadn't chosen his best friend; he'd chosen the brash guy from the States ….. a guy who was practically a stranger to him.

Well now that same stranger was experiencing every single one of those feelings of guilt all over again - because he knew how it felt to be in love with Ianto Jones ….. and after last weekend he also knew how it felt to be rejected by him, which begged the question - how much pain had Stefan been forced to suffer having spent the last ten years being told he wasn't wanted by the man he loved?

"I'm so, so sorry, Stef. This must be hurtin' you so much." Jack found Stefan's right hand and clasped it lightly. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you and I really wish it didn't have to be like this." He pulled the younger man into a hug, smiling, relieved, as the hold was returned. "I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't let him go – and I truly wish I could make this less painful for you."

Wiping at his face, the blond pushed himself upright and pursed a small smile before flicking his head at the doorway. "Jack, just fuck off will ya? You keep making me cry, you bastard."

Laughing, the two men hugged again. It was the second rare moment in as many minutes; one that Jack didn't expect to be repeating in a hurry. "You know, there is somebody else on the scene that thinks you're worth makin' the effort for." he reminded, pulling back a little to smile kindly at the sniffing man.

Stef nodded, following Jack's drift. "You think I should give Dan a fair chance, don't you." he smiled dragging the back of one hand across his right cheek.

"Well, the guy has been hintin' just about non-stop that he'd like to get together with you, and of course it helps that he's as cute as hell."

"Not handsome …. like Yan ….."

"Nah ….. have to say you're wrong there, man; I happen to think Dan's handsome in his own, cute way. Plus don't forget he's as hot as fuck ….."

Wrinkling his nose, Stefan smiled again, agreeing with a nod, "Yeah ….. he is a bit of a fox, isn't he."

"Hmmmmm … well I'd certainly say so!"

With the young guy seeming to have seen a new way ahead, Jack administered one last hug then went off to find his own boyfriend …. and receive his next dressing down.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"I'm sorry."

Realising they'd chosen the exact same moment to say the same two words, Jack and Ianto tried once more.

"No, it's me that should …."

Again said by them both at the same time, accepting that they were getting nowhere fast, with a forgiving smile both men gave up on trying and took a step closer to the other.

Stroking his fingers over Ianto's left cheek Jack studied the perfect features in wonderment. "I thought you were gonna be smashed to bits, it sounded like a fuckin' war was goin' on inside that place."

"Came up with a different plan. Thankfully it worked." Before he could be pushed for the laborious details, Ianto slipped his arms around the waist in front of him. "Long story; don't ask. But, hey, look; no damage!"

"Thank God. I'd never have forgiven myself if …."

"Okay, stop." The change in Ianto's expression suggested he'd been expecting to hear something like this. "This wasn't your fault, Jack." he assured sternly, "It was all down to me - I should never have put you at risk like that; I should've just walked right on out behind you."

Still filled to the brim with shame, Jack's head fell to hide his features. "But I'm such a fuckin' coward. Larry and Stef hit the nail on the head, I shoulda stayed behind and watched your back; helped you out."

"Oh, yeah, Jack - really smart move. The cops would've leaked the news of your arrest in a flash, and where would that have left you? I told you to go wait outside because I knew it was the only option. This wasn't your fault; I should've just risen above it all and walked away when you did. And what have that lot out there been saying by the way? I made it quite clear I didn't want anyone having a go at you over this."

"Oh, it was nothin', it was fine, they were just bein' … loyal; didn't mean any harm."

"I'm still gonna have words." Ianto decided with a growl.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Here you go with the wantin' to fight everyone again …" Grinning he watched his boyfriend's guilty features screw up into a rueful ball. "We'll get the hang of this whole relationship thing one day, won't we …." he hedged, chuckling as he squeezed Ianto who groaned in despair and dragged him into a deeper hold.

Grateful, Jack sank into the embrace. "Jesus, Yan, I was so scared you'd hate me for runnin' out on you like that, but just so's you know I was actually on my way back to find you when the cops showed up."

Ianto pulled back, his look of horror telling exactly what he thought of that bright idea.

"I panicked though." Jack admitted. "Like you said, the press would've got wind of this in no time."

"It's all over and done with now." Ianto decided dismissively, eager to take them on to his next main issue. "I take it Stef was giving you a hard time out there." He noted casually, trying to make it seem that he wasn't overly bothered - that he believed Jack would always be able to take care of himself where the, sometimes spiteful, blond was concerned.

"Nope, no hard times at all," Jack revealed light-heartedly, "We had a really nice hug if you must know."

Ianto scowled, not impressed. "You taking the fucking piss?"

"What? Whoa, Jesus no. We actually hugged! In fact I think Stef and myself might have turned a corner at last."

"Really? I am surpri - Oh, shit. Jack! Your surpriiiiiiiise …." Ianto suddenly remembered, "Fuuuuuck, I'm so sorry 'bout spoiling everything for you. Can we still do whatever it was, another time?"

Not looking even slightly bothered "Already sorted – we're going straight back to mine after Saturday's show. There is no way you're gonna miss out on this!" Jack grinned, leaning in to steal himself a consolatory kiss.

They were interrupted but a loud knock, followed by a squeal followed by a thundering of footsteps on wooden flooring.

"I guess Dan Dan the dj man is here." Ianto flicked his brows in anticipation. "Nervous?" he asked, easing himself out of Jack's arms.

"A little," Jack admitted, "But before we go greet him there's somethin' I really need you to know …"

As the welcome committee's carousing continued out in the hallway, pursing his lips Ianto was already looking rather intrigued. "Go on …."

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Jack announced cryptically, shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

Confused, Ianto scratched at his scalp. "Okay sorry Jack, you've lost me."

"Oh, yeah, right." Managing to look even more uncomfortable, Jack shuffled a bit more and nodded his understanding. "Sorry, what I meant," he apologised, "Is that I don't care if Dan's news is bad news. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other – 'cause I'm not gonna let Jerry dictate to me anymore. And I swear that if that sonofabitch ever tries to split us up again, Yan, it'll be me breakin' his fuckin' legs, not you …. okay?"

"Wow."

"You okay with that?" was asked hesitantly.

"Fuck me - Yes! Of course I'm fucking okay with that you fool!"

Laughing as he brought them closer together, Ianto kissed Jack hard, just the once, then stepped away. "Let's go find out what Dan wants to tell us anyway, because I, for one, am hoping to annihilate your wanker of a boss with a juicy slice of evidence."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Matey!"

As he was bear-hugged by Ianto, a winded Dan exhaled noisily. "Hi, my handsome Welshman, seen any nice cells lately?" he wheezed laughing away, delighted with his welcome.

"Ah, you heard about the arrest then?" Releasing the dj from his vice-like grip, Ianto allowed Jack to take his turn.

"Dan the Man! Still as cute as ever I see!" Jack didn't give the late arrival a chance to respond; not content with getting just a hug, he gave Dan a full-on smacker on the lips as well.

"Any more takers?" the dj grinned as Jack retreated. His look of surprise as Stefan stepped forward was priceless. "Oh," he noted hesitantly, "Really?"

With a crooked, rather satisfied smile forming, Stefan pulled the shocked man into his arms then proceeded to snog the face off him.

While Ianto, Ellie, Larry and Gaz stood there amusingly opened mouthed, Jack just smiled contentedly. "Okay, I vote we get to eat while we speak. Els, is there any chance of us having some of that takeaway now?" he asked sending Stefan a discreet nod as the blond followed Dan through to the living room.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Now much hungrier than he'd been earlier, and smiling his thanks as Ellie gave him a third of the remaining take away, "So what have you got for us, Dan? Did you get the little piggy to squeal?" Ianto wondered.

After he and Jack had both said thanks for their share of the Chinese, the dj cleared his throat, announcing that the pow-wow was about to start in earnest.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Mickey the dickhead and myself are no longer an item," he grinned, shoveling in a forkful of noodles, chewing open mouthed as he started to laugh away to himself.

"You stitched the bastard up good an' proper for us?" Jack asked hopefully, doing his usual and talking through his own mouthful of food.

Swallowing with a smile, Dan nodded.

"You could say that, yeah. Let's put it this way - I don't think that boss of yours is gonna be very happy with him." he grinned resting his fork on his tray. Reaching into his bag he teased them all with a quick shifty-eyed side to side look. "A guy I've become friendly with in San An publishes a monthly newsletter for other ex-pats. He let me have this." He pulled a well-used journo's recording device free with a 'ta-dah', and waved it around for all to see. "I got dickhead plastered a few nights back; we'd finally made it to the 'taking me back to his place' stage and I was already bored of shafting the smug fucker, so as soon as he was pissed I set this thing going and started with the questions. The cunt's as shallow as fuck, thinks he's really good looking and that everyone on the island wants a piece. He also thinks he's your boss' main man, Jack, and he's so impressed with his performance for that hack that flew out to see him, that he couldn't wait to tell me all about it."

"You should've laid him out when you had the chance." Ellie directed at Ianto who grumbled "I wish …" around his chopsticks.

"Yeah, anyway, so I've got this recording of him," Dan continued, "Plus when he was asleep I had a snoop around his apartment and came up trumps again."

"What did you find?" Absorbed by the tale, Jack had lost interest in his food at least a minute earlier. Fork very nearly devoid of the sauce slowly dripping through its tines, he looked almost child-like as he sat there wide-eyed, hanging onto Dan's every word.

Again, the private eye delved into his bag, this time pulling free a photograph and held it up for all to see.

"YES!" Sending a shower of egg fried rice flying over the others, Ianto punched the air.

"Oh, thank god." Jack looked like he was about to cry.

Ellie noticed there was something written on the back. "What does that say?"

Dan turned the photo, grinning as he read triumphantly, "Me, Jezza and Chance. July 96"

Taking the photo from him, Jack studied it, solemn faced. "The whole trip was a complete set up. This guy's known Jerry for years …."

"Told you there was something not right about that creep; following you around like that." Ianto snarled before resting his tray on the floor and shifting over to give Jack a much needed hug.

"Who's Chance, then?" Gaz took the photo from Jack and showed it to Larry. "I mean, the other guy in this picture is that dancer at the Cambridge yeah?"

"Oh, it's just a stage name Tom uses sometimes." Jack told him quickly.

Knowing exactly when and why the choreographer used the pseudonym, Ellie and Ianto snatched a crafty wink at each other, but just like Jack they decided not to go into the sordid details of what they knew of the Balearic porn industry.

"So what's on the dictafone?" wondered Larry pinching a prawn cracker from Jack's tray.

"Let's finish this grub before it gets cold, then I'll play it for you – it goes on for about quarter of an hour or so in total." Dan informed them all.

Sliding back along the couch and re-siting his tray "Get ready for the fastest consumption of takeaway you've ever seen." Ianto grinned, and himself, Jack and Dan rapidly began to stuff their faces.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o-

-o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"It's getting late, Lals; we should be making a move soon. And do you still want a lift, Stef?"

Snuggling up next to him, Gaz responded to the nod of agreement from his boyfriend by gently stroking the back of his hair. The pair of them had been yawning for a good half hour solid and they both had to get up for work in the morning.

Since being treated to nearly twenty minutes of the creep in Ibiza not only ranting on about his prowess in the bedroom, but also admitting that he'd been asked to make false claims regarding himself and Jack, the group of friends had been sitting around discussing the various points raised.

The highlight for Jack and Ianto had been the bane of their holiday admitting that Jerry had paid him two grand to pull the stunt with the tabloid back in the UK. He'd also slurred that the stroppy Welsh bloke with Jack had been a right pain in the arse, a comment which Ianto was still finding hilarious thirty minutes later; grinning to himself every so often, regardless of what was being discussed.

Jack had sat through the whole thing shaking his head; a mixture of humiliation and disbelief on his face, but he'd also taken no time in deciding that he was going to demand Jerry get the guy to go to the papers with the truth; tell them that nothing happened. He didn't want him to name names necessarily – just wanted to clear his own and make it clear that he hadn't had a night of hot gay sex with anyone in Ibiza. Other than his boyfriend of course – but the UK populace wasn't ready for that little beauty of a scoop quite just yet.

"How you getting home, Dan?" His own ride already sorted, Stefan seemed to be making a point of assuring that the young dj would be okay too. "You could stay at mine if you like," he offered, "Mum's been staying over at her new fella's Thursday through Sundays, so I have the place to myself."

"Really?" Clearly gobsmacked by the offer, Dan looked around at the others for confirmation that he hadn't just misheard the man of his dreams.

"Yeah, s'no big deal." Stefan shrugged back at him. "Do you need to be anywhere special first thing?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Looks like you're spending the night with me then!" Aware that Jack was watching him like a hawk, the pretty blond flashed Dan his prettiest smile.

"As it happens, Stef," the shocked dj came back with in a flash, as if deciding to grab his chance with both hands now that it'd actually arrived, "I was gonna ask you if you fancy having a week in San An with me. The guy I share with has come back over here for a month, so I have the apartment to myself."

Still watching on, Jack smiled as Stefan jokingly pretended to consider the offer; with the troubled young man obviously about to accept anyway, it seemed that he might have taken his earlier piece of advice to heart after all.

"Yeah, fuck it, why not." Stefan finally grinned.

"Oh …. wow … great …." Again, the young dj was looking completely thrown.

"Actually, thinking 'bout it, I've still got twenty days owing." he was informed. "D'you think you could suffer me for a whole fortnight? Might as well use some of them for a good reason, I guess."

Feeling over the moon, for Dan especially, Jack was sent jumping on the spot as his cell gave out a message alert. Pulling the phone from his pocket he found his secret code for Joe staring back him.

"It's Jerry," he told everyone, opening the text. "He wants to know what time he can expect to see me tomorrow." he lied, reading the real message of _'hey gorgeous - look out the window'_.

With the others chatting amongst themselves again, he casually made his way across the room then took a peek through the front blind.

"Wassup?"

He shot a look over his shoulder at Ianto. "Nothin', hun, just checkin' the car's okay, that's all."

Sensing nothing suspicious about the statement, Ianto shrugged, not bothered, and Jack turned back to find Joe wiggling his fingers in a 'hi there' wave.

His cell beeped again - _'checked Jays phone – seems my boyfriend sent your boyfriend a birthday message - please thank your boyfriend for not replying to my boyfriend - so glad you're having a nice time with your new friends Jack - meet me next week if you want the fun to continue'_

Jack's current wave of 'scandal free' euphoria was washed away in a flash; his whole world threatening to come crashing down around him as reality returned. He'd managed to forget about Joe for at least two days; had had so many other issues on his mind, but it was clear that the bastard wasn't about to give up on getting a lay out of him any time soon.

'_will call you next week'_ he typed quickly and hit send.

Joe's face lit up then after waving again he sped off, leaving Jack convinced that the food he'd just eaten was about to come back up. Ianto had received a text message from Jason? So why hadn't his boyfriend said anything about this supposed birthday message? Was he deliberately keeping the news to himself? Was he planning on replying to Jay when he was alone? Was Ianto hoping to meet up with his Greek god of an ex flat-share – was that his plan? Were they gonna play catch-up over an intimate drink or two …. or three …. or four?! If Ianto got drunk, a fuck for old times' sake was more or less guaranteed.

_Fuck! _Holding his breath, Jack tried not to react in a fashion that would give his current state of mind away. Yan was gonna meet up with Jay behind his back! Nightmare Scenario! If this meeting went ahead it could mean Joe finding out, which would mean the bastard getting his revenge by filling Yan in on a few (well, a few at the very least) unsavoury details about the man he'd fallen in love with! In other words - Him!

Yep, he decided, swallowing deeply as he turned away from the window, he really needed to use the bathroom. He was definitely about to throw up.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Finally they were on their own. Jack had tried to conceal his concern by making silly off the cuff remarks, but the issue of the undisclosed text message had never once left his mind.

Ianto, for his part, was acting his usual self. If anything he was being far more attentive than usual and it hadn't escaped Jack's notice that at that current moment in time Ianto was not only very relaxed, but was also keeling, gloriously naked, astride this doubting Thomas' thighs. Smiling down he'd been chatting happily away, until just a few moments ago - when he'd fallen silent to watch his right forefinger trace a line through the middle of his boyfriend's pecs.

"Look at you." he uttered quietly, almost in awe as he tipped his head to one side, admiring the view.

"What about me?" Jack did as he was told, and pitching his chin downward looked at his own bare torso.

"Physically, I'd say you're just about perfect, Jack."

The forefingers of both hands now drawing lazy patterns across Jack's upper half, Ianto slowly shook his head at the sight before him. "I've wasted so much fucking time playing those stupid hard to get games, when all the time my ideal partner was just waiting for me to see the light. You must think I'm ….."

"Yan? How much have you had to drink?" Smiling up at his Welshman, unable to disguise his delight, Jack lifted both palms, separating his fingers as a hint.

"This isn't the drink talking." Ianto assured, taking Jack up on the offer and sliding their fingers together before clamping his own over the back of Jack's hands to squeeze hard. "After the day I've had I'm just starting to appreciate exactly how lucky I am ….." Pitching forward he allowed Jack to take his weight and made sure he was lowered just enough to ensure that their lips could meet.

With a hum of pleasure, Jack pushed his boyfriend into an upright position, his broad smile appearing as their gazes met again. "So ….. I'm just about perfect am I?"

"Yep." Dipping again, Ianto gave each nipple a lingering kiss.

"I bet you say that to all your boyfriends."

"You're my first real boyfriend; never had a boyfriend to say that to before." Ianto told him with a quick hitch of his shoulders. As he sat there with a nonplussed look in place he didn't seem embarrassed by the fact at all … it was just one of those things ….. nothing to be ashamed of …. he'd just been waiting for the right man to come along ….. and Jack just happened to be that man.

"Okaaaaaay." Several cogs turning all at once, Jack spotted a window of opportunity and opened it wide. "But you must have said the same thing to Jay while he was living here; he must have spent ninety per cent of his time down the gym." ….. _Jeez, Yan, you shoulda said somethin' – why didn't ya just say somethin'? - c'mon, hun, this is your chance ….. please tell me 'bout the message from Jay ….. please tell me ...…_

Ianto's dreamy look became suddenly horrified. "Jay? Fuck, no! Totally not my type. Okay, I used to find that thing attractive, and he's certainly pretty enough, but in the end I just got bored with the whole muscles on muscles look. Oh, and speaking of Jay … I forgot to mention … the cheeky fucker only sent me a text, didn't he!"

"You're kiddin'!" …. _Thank god I'm such a good actor._ "What did he say?" …. _And thank god you're not keeping this a secret from me._

"Have a good one birthday boy. I owe you a birthday party and a birthday kiss. Miss you. Call me – or words to that effect."

"So what did you say?" … _don't spoil it now, Yan ….. please don't spoil it now …._

"I didn't! Fuck off, Jack - I'm not gonna encourage that selfish prick. He could have called anytime over the past couple of months to check that I'm okay, but … no … he didn't …. he's just been an arrogant shit …. so fuck him … I'm not gonna let that wanker start fucking with my head again!"

A ball of unbridled happiness threatened to force its way out as a relieved sob. Jack wished it away and managed to play it cool. "Shit. Sorry, Yan, I didn't mean to wind you up like this. Wow, that guy's got a nerve!"

Tightening his grip, Ianto squeezed his boyfriend's hands reassuringly. "I don't want you worrying about him Jack; he's in the past … and that's where he's staying. I don't want anything to do with Jay; I'm with you now ….."

"Because I'm perfect?"

"Yep ….." Ianto dipped down again. Separating their hands then shifting his position, he pursed his lips and began to trace a slow path downward.

Jack shivered as the tickly kisses reached his abdomen.

"You like that, Mr Perfect?" The kisses continued in a southerly direction.

"Ohhhhhh yeah ….."

"Good, because this is me, showing my appreciation for your most wonderful birthday gift, okay?"

Ianto fell silent, his hot breath alone revealing his whereabouts. He reached his target and ignoring the sudden gasp from above, the birthday boy moistened his lips then slid them all the way down.

"Oh god ….." Sheets twisting through his fingers, hips hitching on reflex; Jack was feeling quietly confident that this was gonna be the best blowjob he'd ever had.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	19. Messin' with Monogamy

**A/N – 1 : **Apologies for the longer than anticipated wait - real life _has_ been, and is continuing to be, kind of hectic - hence the long delay. Having said that, this chapter is sort of on the long side, which means there's quite a bit more to read than usual (To some that might be a bonus - To some it might not! lol.) Plus I'm hoping I'll be able to squeeze one more chapter in before Christmas. Fingers crossed!

**A/N - 2 :** Kismet? I think we'll go with an amber warning for this one!

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Chapter Eighteen

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Messin' with Monogamy

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Have to say, Yan - that was a bit sneaky; lettin' the others think you had to get up for work this mornin'."

Forcing his eyes to open; lids lifting slowly in response to the comment, Ianto came to the conclusion that there was something very satisfying about waking to Jack's show of pearly whites; that smile of his seemed to leave 'anything' and 'everything' making perfect sense, regardless of what pearls of nonsense were coming out of his mouth at the time.

Taking a deliberately long moment to get his wits about him, he stifled a yawn and stretched with a twist; leisurely and cat-like - though, rather predictably, the defeated yawn returned with a vengeance,and this time it got the better of him. With a noisy gape in progress. and a couple of satisfied nods, he chose to agree with Jack's observation - not least because his boyfriend's claim was spot on; he really had made a conscious point of not mentioning anything about having booked two days off of work.

Making him yelp and flinch away, with frightening precision a pointy finger found its way between a couple of ribs; his reward, it seemed, for daring to wear such a smug grin so early in the morning.

"That was one hell of a birthday you went 'n' had yourself, there, Mr Jones." Snuggling up with a soft hum, Jack decided to forgive his boyfriend and helped himself to a comforting cuddle.

Ianto rolled onto his side, reciprocating the hug. "What time did you tell Wankbag you'd be at the theatre?" he wondered, the words straining out with another yawn. A knee and then a thigh slid over his hip, hooking him in. Without argument he allowed himself to be pinned to the bed. "We need to get some copies of that photo." he decided out loud, thinking to explain, "We can't go storming in to see the tosser without the damning evidence in tow, and there's no way he's getting his hands on the original."

"Riiiiiiight. So you were thinkin' of comin' with me then." Jack realised, his tone giving maybe just a little too much of his train of thought away.

Ianto's eyes widened, amazed. "Of course I'm coming with you, you moron! Jack, for months on end that bastard's been making our life a fucking misery - I take it you haven't forgotten that small fact?" he assumed with a challenging stare.

Already cowering in his dog house, Jack quickly shook his head. "No. 'Course not … I just wasn't sure, that's all. I mean, I thought you were goin'a work an ….."

A largely unconvinced grunt stopped him dead in his tracks. "Well, anyway, I'm coming with you, alright? You think I'm gonna miss out on seeing that cunt squirm when he realises he's been sussed? And you know what else I want?"

Without a sound, Jack shook his head against his pillow and watched Ianto's lips twitch until they'd formed a scarily feral smile.

"I can't wait to see the look of humiliation on his face." Brows furrowed above a frighteningly convincing Celtic scowl. "That bastard's the nastiest piece of work I've ever fucking come across. He's manipulative, he's cruel, he's tried to ruin our relationship and, worst of all; he's upset my boyfriend. He's been playing you, Jack -been taking advantage of your soft nature, and let's not forget that he could've ruined your career with that stunt he pulled with the fucking papers! So I want him down on his knees begging - begging you not to go public with what we've found out about him. Oh, and while we're at it, I want a personal fucking apology as well. The bastard called me Jonty! What a cunt! He's gonna pay for what he's done, Jack ….. okay?"

Jack's eyes saucered, filling with anxiety. "W'okay." he acquiesced quickly, his voice sailing way up to the rafters.

Ianto quickly caught onto Jack's drift and burst out laughing. "Yeah, okay, I guess I did just get a bit soap-boxy there," he was forced to admit, still chuckling at Jack's reaction. "But it's gonna be such a relief to finally put that bastard in his place. Oh, and I've decided he owes you a wage rise as well as an apology." he added.

Jack hummed in a rather non-committal way. Ianto tried to knee him in the nuts for the poor effort but found the back of a premonitive hand blocking his way. "Jack, you '_are'_ going to make him pay for all the shit he's put you through, aren't you." he growled regardless.

"Yeah, 'course I am, Christ yeah - but even if he does make that guy go to the tabloids with the truth, I'm still gonna have to keep up with the lie about me bein' straight. I still have to work for Jerry, and to be honest I'm not sure where that leaves us – meanin' me and you. What if he still wants me to carry on with this charade with Abby? I don't think I can keep ….."

"You go in there today, you tell Jerry to take a running jump and then you let slip to the papers that you've split amicably with your girlfriend," Ianto resolved in an instant, "You know; pressures of being in a relationship whilst working together, something like that, and then '_we'_, meaning you and _'me'_, can take everything else one day at a time. Nobody, and especially not me, Jack, is suggesting that you go ahead and jeopardize your career if you don't think the time's right. What we're doing today is just for us, okay? As a couple we're gonna stand strong together in front of your boss and convince him that whatever future stunts he might be thinking of pulling, he might as well forget it, because one by one they're all gonna fucking fail."

Suddenly boneless, Jack's body fell limp. He seemed to meld with the mattress as he accepted that Ianto was right. "Yeah, okaaaaay," he agreed with a sigh, "I guess that does kinda make sense - but that's it, yeah? Nuthin' else? You're still happy to be my agent, right?"

"No, actually, I'm not. And by that, I mean I want you to find a proper agent." Ianto thought to explain; more than aware of the horrified look he'd just managed to promote. "I know it might be a scary thought for you right now, but, trust me Jack, there's a whole world of opportunity waiting outside those theatre doors. I think you should be considering what you want to do next - and before you start banging on about us needing a fool-proof cover in order to carry on seeing each other … I've decided that from now on I'm gonna be your personal assistant, stroke, manager. Your new 'real' agent can run all future bookings by me and I'll make sure all loose ends are tied up. You can afford a real agent, I take it?" he suddenly thought to check once his rant was over.

Mouth pitching downward, Jack nodded; albeit reluctantly.

"Don't worry, we'll still be able to see each other," Ianto reassured, almost fatherly in the way he clasped a hand over one shoulder. "I know there's so much more than just playing the same role, night in, night out, to you, and personally I think it wouldn't hurt to broaden your horizons. As for me; I know I've coped, just about, with setting up interviews and dealing with all the personal stuff for a while, but I know fuck all about sourcing work. A proper agent will be able to do that for you; they'll have all the contacts that you need."

"Wow, you got it all planned, dontcha ….."

Ianto shrugged into the mattress. "I've always assumed that a move like this would eventually become a part of our overall plan - I'm also assuming that you don't want to be Danny sodding Zuko for the rest of your career?"

The cheeky kid in Jack grinned automatically at the thought, leaving him looking too cute for words as he admitted, "I do like the jacket ….."

Ianto heaved desperate a sigh. "I'll buy you one just like it; that's the only concession I'm prepared to make on the deal, so, come on, let's hear all about them; there must be loads of characters you've always wanted to play."

"I'm easy." was said in typical Harkness, double entendre fashion.

"You really expect me to bite?" Ianto snorted, totally unimpressed with the blatant attempt to send them off subject.

Jack wriggled beneath the bedclothes, impatient and already expectant of something much more satisfying. "Hey, I'm bored now with this conversation, so, yeah, go ahead 'n' bite me; I'm up for a little kinky fun if you are."

Despite remaining stock still, it was clear that Ianto was trying not to react; his lips had rolled inward, suggesting that he was fighting the urge to laugh; his deep swallow had been most deliberate, and a telling amount of amusement was starting to shine clear and bright in those steely greys of his. "That's not what I meant." he pointed out with a restrained breath, his lips twitching again, still trying to keep his show of mirth to himself.

Jack knew he was winning the bout, that he had Ianto on the ropes. "Yeah, I know," he admitted, "But bite me anywOW!."

"You did ask."

His eyes already streaming, Jack could only acknowledge that the victor had been decisively declared. "Yeah, okay …. Ouch!" he sulked, rubbing away at the injured spot, "But my nose?"

Ianto lay there laughing loudly at the amount of distress he'd managed to cause. "Maybe that'll teach you not to take the piss out of me," he grinned. "Now come on, shower and breakfast – I have a new plan of action that I'm keen to set in motion."

Jack pouted as he was abandoned beneath the duvet then turned onto his other side to watch the tempting rear view as it crossed the room. "And are you gonna be sharin' this plan with me?" he wondered, rolling completely over the edge of the bed himself, his feet finding the floor with a soft thud, "Or am I supposed to guess what it is as we go along?" Features brightening, he followed Ianto from the room. "Hey, I know! You're plannin' on ravishin' me in the shower, yeah?"

Ianto's wide smile disappeared from view, and the bathroom door stopped just short of smacking Jack in the face.

"Guess not then." he laughed to himself, "Which I suppose meeeeeeans …" Turning with a barefooted squeak, he began to make his way along the hall. " … I get to have naked breakfast in the sunroom ... yay!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ IJH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well, Zuko, that's part one of my plan executed. What do you think of it so far?"

"Inspirational! Stroke of genius! Keep on like this, I might even consider taking you on as my p.a.!" Grinning at the Welsh sneer his attempt at sarcasm had managed to promote, Jack gave Ellie one final wave then pulled out into the flow of traffic. "She's not gonna get into trouble for usin' the copier, is she?"

"I'm sure she's gotten into trouble for much worse since she started working there, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Ianto twisted back in his seat to wave around the headrest.

"Really? Like photocopyin' her butt, you mean?"

Ianto took the joyous, juvenile look on board. "No! Not copying her bloody butt!" He turned back to face front, eyes rolling, "Do girls even do that sort of thing?"

"Er, Yan, this is _still_ Els we're talkin' 'bout, right?"

"Yeah, fair point." Grinning at him, Ianto gave Jack the win on that one. "Okaaaaaay …" he looked out through the screen as they pulled up at a set of lights, "Next stop: nearest pay and display to the Cambridge."

Jack shifted his new car back into drive and pulled away behind the bus obscuring most of his view. "I've used Covent Garden and Shelton Street a coupla times." he muttered absently, trying to peer around the obstacle in front. "But right now I have absolutely no idea how to get to either of them, sohhhhhh …."

"You need to indicate now; next set of lights do a right." There was a new urgency about Ianto as he quickly corrected, "No, second thoughts just go straight on, there'll be less traffic that way and the sooner we get there the better."

Cancelling the signal, and his intent to cross lanes, Jack took a wary sideways glance at Ianto to find that his boyfriend had a worryingly large grin on his face. "You're really gonna enjoy this part aren't you." he guessed with very little effort.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?" The laugh flew like an angry bark out of Jack. "You 'n' Jerry in the same room? I'm thinkin' of runnin' for cover, Mr Jones - that's what I'm'a thinkin'!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"What?! How can you sit there and say I brought this on myself? You made the whole fuckin' world think I was gay, you ass-wipe, how did you think I was gonna react? And, yes, of course I let you walk all over me; I thought you were gonna fire my ass you slimy piece of shit! But you knew I was innocent all along - you were makin' the whole fuckin' story up yourself, you sonofa…."

"Yeah, thanks Jack, I'll take it from here," Stepping calmly forward, Ianto indicated that his, naturally, upset boyfriend should move slightly to one side, "You're too closely involved, and, anyway, firing expletives at his sort is just a waste of perfectly good breath. Look at him; he's been loving every minute of seeing you suffer - he's known all along how this has been affecting you, but he's still let it carry on regardless."

Ianto paused deliberately, giving the director every opportunity to present his side of things; giving him the chance to apologise to Jack for having treated him so badly.

All he and Jack were treated to, was a condescending smile.

With a loud slap, Ianto's palms slammed onto the desk. His body pitched forward, sending his face that much closer to Jerry's. "You've got no conscience whatsoever, have you, you FUCKING SELFISH CUNT!" His right arm shot out to the side, his hand finding Jack's shoulder. "How could you do this to him? You're unbelievable! You're gonna get what's coming to you, you do realise that, don't you, in fact, I'm gonna come round there right now and break both your fucking …"

"Yeah, s'okay, I'll deal with it from here. C'mon, Yan - violence isn't really the answer is it ….." Gently easing his boyfriend away from the desk, Jack retook his place. "I'M GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM FUCKIN' LIMB YOU SAD OLD QUEEN - AND I'M GONNA SHOVE THE BIGGEST BAT I CAN FIND UP THAT STINKIN' ROTTEN ASS OF YOURS!"

"Way to go Jack! Though maybe you should've asked for the pay rise first … just a thought." Ianto nudged himself back in beside Jack, his hands finding his hips as he took up the metaphorical team baton. "You do realise that if you don't do everything we ask, we're gonna go public with the details of your little friendship with that creep?" he pointed out, just in case Jerry hadn't already caught on to the fact.

Having spent the duration of his lecture looking mildly contemptuous; a little amused even, holding Ianto's stare Jack's boss finally decided to speak.

Sitting back he folded his arms, a satisfied smirk forming as he peered over the top of his pince nez. "So, where did you get the photocopy, lads? I shall assume that you have the original as well, but, you do realise that, as pieces of evidence go, it doesn't mean a thing, don't you - I mean, as far as I'm aware, having your photo taken with another person isn't actually a crime in any country."

"Don't bite." Jack warned, "He's doing this deliberately to get a reaction out of you."

Head pitching to one side, contemplating the warning, Ianto pursed his lips and studied the director for a second, then with a quick nod he instructed Jack to commence with wave two of their attack.

Moving across the room to casually lean on the door, legs crossing at the ankles as he calmly got himself comfy, Jack held one hand at shoulder height, then with the flick of one finger, he deftly set the tape running at the pivotal point.

Ianto felt a swell of pride run through him. Jack had needed this moment, and as he'd stood there he'd looked so calm and collected pulling the confident move.

By contrast, the new look of horror forming on Jerry's face was gratifyingly priceless. It was just the reaction that Jack had deserved to witness, and in Ianto's eyes, it was going a long way in doling out the first of many moments of compensation owed.

With the recorded confession underway, Jerry sank further down in his seat. Lids falling he listened in silence as his accomplice dropped him ever deeper and deeper into the shit. "Okay, you've made your point, boys, I've heard enough." he sighed after just a minute.

Jack stopped the tape with a definitive click, pocketed the device with a small smile then looking across the room found his boyfriend's gaze. With a wink, Ianto smiled proudly at him then nodded, and in unison they sent their stare Jerry-bound.

"What's this going to cost me?" was all the creep had to say for himself.

With another smile, Jack and Ianto stepped forward, and standing there hand in hand they prepared to reel off the extensive list of demands they'd, rather conveniently, already compiled.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well, Zuko, I think that went quite well. You've still got your job ….."

"And you got an apology ….."

"A satisfyingly, grovelling apology."

"Plus if Jerry sticks to his word, and that tabloid's put straight by our friend out in Ibiza, it means they'll have to run a retraction …"

"And let's not forget that 'wankbag' back there is gonna put the feelers out with regards to other roles, so, all in all, a good day's work, I'd say." Ianto gloated, "It's just a shame that Tosser Tom wasn't there to witness it; I wouldn't have minded hearing his explanation for why he feels the need to call himself Chance."

"D'you think Jerry knows that we know?"

"What, that Tom calls himself Chance Summers and why? Don't give a fuck if he does. All I care about right now, is me and you; not necessarily in that order."

Without hesitation, Jack latched onto the comment. "Y'know, you can be really sweet sometimes."

Sinking down in the passenger seat with a frown, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and if you don't mind I'd like to change the subject - things've been going quite well today and I'd rather not spoil them with a barrel load of sappy shit, thanks." Ianto retaliated.

Laughing, Jack chanced taking his eyes off the traffic in front. "You wait 'til tomorrow night, Mr Jones. You think this is 'things going well'? Just wait and see - that's all I'm sayin'! So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Thought I might head back home; plenty of tidying up to be getting on with after last night's get together. What time you gotta be back at the theatre?"

"I got another hour 'n' a half. Whad'you fancy doin'?"

"Truthfully?"

"Depends what sorta truth we're talkin' here."

Thoughtful smile slipping into place, Ianto gazed out of his window. "McDonald's drive-thru, then sit in the car and eat it – just like every other fucker does. I want to keep the normal element in our relationship, alive, Jack - As much as possible anyway. I know we can't exactly stroll along hand in hand just yet, but a burger …."

Pulling up at a junction, forearms resting on the steering wheel, Jack sighed quietly. "I wish we could …" he admitted, interrupting his boyfriend's flow. "... Hold hands, I mean."

"All in good time, Jack - You said it yourself - once you've built up a big enough fan base you can do what the fuck you like. What we really need to concentrate on for now is getting you seen by as wide an audience as possible; start building on that fan base right away. We should start thinking 'bout some of the major West End plays maybe. The sooner we get you away from Jerry the better. You can act, can't you? You've had training?"

"Well, yeah, but …."

"Well there you go! You're not restricted to musicals. Oh, fuck me sideways, that's it! You sing! It doesn't have to be theatre work; you're a singer! What about a record deal? Bingo! Problem sorted! You could release a single – distribute it worldwide! We'll have you back in the magazines in no time!"

"Oh my god ….."

"What?"

"Overnight you've turned into this promotional monster. Give me back my Jones the Bastard!"

Ianto gave that small smile of his. "McDonalds?"

Jack heaved a sigh of relief. "McDonalds. … Thank God for that."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Naturally, after leaving Jack the previous evening, Ianto hadn't gone home at all; he'd walked away in his usual convincing manner, then as soon as Jack was out of sight he'd walked straight back again.

Friday night's performance had been Jack's most powerful to date. With him ploughing his way through the entire show displaying a distinct sense of relief, Ianto had seen the difference straight away, and despite the recent spate of controversial newspaper reports, the crowd had been eager to prove that they still loved him.

Now, twenty four hours on, the Saturday night brigade was in, and they were cheering harder than ever. But proving to be far more interesting, however, was the new rumour flying up and down the aisles.

Lunchtime the previous day, with the pair of them standing there, practically joined at the hip in front of Jerry, Jack had wasted no time in admitting that he felt he could no longer work with his boss and that he wanted out of the show as soon as possible. Of course, with the unfavourable hand of cards stacking up in front of him, Jerry had agreed in an instant to help his new boy find work elsewhere - the proviso being that certain issues regarding his interests in Ibiza, should never be divulged.

Moving things on to just one day later, it seemed that Jerry had decided to take a different stance where his current star was concerned, and suddenly the new whisper back stage was that Grease the Musical was going on the road, which was suggesting that, whatever his underlying reasons for luring Jack over to his place a couple of weeks back had been, it now seemed that Jerry might have been telling something resembling the truth after all. Of course, the new twist with this latest scenario was that Jack wasn't being invited along to play the role of Danny. Not that he'd have wanted to be involved of course.

-o- -o-

Show finished, and now making his way backstage, Ianto was telling himself over and over that, if the rumours were true, something else was bound to come along sooner or later - that somebody with Jack's talent (and drop dead gorgeous good looks), wouldn't be out of work for too long.

He rounded the corner and, slipping past the growing gathering of fans outside, decided to remain upbeat about the whole affair. The last thing he wanted to see was Jack down in the doldrums again, but he had to admit that keeping the sensitive fool cheerful was going to be a tough call. The most frustrating thing, of course, was that even though Jack no longer wanted to be a part of the show, to the public it was going to seem as though he'd been dropped.

Darting in through the stage door as it opened, he vowed that by the end of the night he'd have come up with a press release regarding Jack's decision to quit - No way was Jerry getting one over on them with this call - if he was thinking he could attract some bad press Jack's way, he was sorely mistaken. Jack just happened to have Ianto Jones on his side - and right now Ianto Jones was still in the mood for breaking some bones.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

In the dressing room, Ianto found a nervous Jack faffing about trying to do several things at once and, naturally, he wasn't doing a single one of them very well.

"Y'okay, Jack? Anything I can do to help?" he asked, lounging in the doorway, deciding to keep himself at a safe distance for now.

Marcel the Marvellous looked over from a clothes rail, his stare imploring the young Welshman to relieve him of his diva-caring duties for the rest of the night.

"Bad, is he?" Ianto chuckled.

The dresser's head twitched in an afflicted manner, then with a high pitched squeak he excused himself from the scene.

Stepping to one side, allowing Marcel an easier passage, Ianto arched back with a grin to watch him fret his way to freedom. "I think you've finally broken him." he informed Jack, who was wiping furiously at one cheek with a removal pad.

Walking over to begin kneading his thumbs and fingertips into some tensed up shoulders, "Are you okay?" he checked again, aware that Jack had yet to reply to his initial show of concern. "Anything you'd like to discuss with me … possibly?"

Jack abruptly paused with the manic scrubbing. "I've got two weeks." His eyes shot up to lock gazes in the mirror. "Two friggin' weeks to find somethin' else. Yan, I've blown everythin'. Jerry's replacing me here at the theatre with the guy he's gonna be takin' on tour! I know I said I wanted out, but ….."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa …" Quickly dipping lower, Ianto pressed his mouth to Jack's crown. "Breeeeeeathe … okay?" Lips brushing over mousse separated strands, he nodded approvingly as his instructions were followed to a tee. "Jack, I don't understand why you're worrying so much over this. Something'll come along - even I know that much. Come on, cheer up, you're gonna have people banging on your door night and day once word gets round that you're on the market. And in the meantime, what exactly have you got to get stressed about? You've still got a place to stay – that costs fuck all to rent a day – which I can help you pay …." he stared at Jack's reflection with cogs clearly turning. "In return for a rampant lay." he finally finished.

Jack fell back in his seat with a chuckle. "Ianto Jones, are you makin' up lyrics just to distract me?"

"Completely unintentionally, but, yeah, it seems to have turned out that way." Ianto confirmed with a surprised grin, happy that he'd been able to make Jack laugh. "Now, keep going with the smiles." Jack's reflection sent him a sarcastic grin. "There ya go - that's much better." he encouraged, "Now hurry up and get changed, you bugger, I'm dying to know what this fucking surprise of yours is."

From across the room, a phone began to ring. Ianto smiled into the mirror. "That's your ringtone, if I'm not mistaken."

Jack left his seat to dig a hand into a pocket. Catching sight of the screen his face lit up, meaning that, clearly, it was someone he was pleased to hear from.

Ianto chose that moment to use the loo. Discreetly, he took his time in peeing then washing his hands, and on finally re-emerging he found Jack once more in his seat, back to removing pan and eyeliner. "Good call? Everything okay?" he asked curiously, aware that Jack was now happily humming away to himself.

An excited look formed right there in front of him. "That was Ken!" Jack revealed enthusiastically, swivelling sideways on his chair. "He said to say hi, by the way."

Ianto nodded both his understanding and his thanks, and then waited ….. and waited … and waited ….. and ….. "Well? Come on! What else did he say?"

Much more like his old self, Jack began to laugh at the reaction. "Seems the grapevine's functioning perfectly; he's already heard what's goin' on and he reckons this is the best thing that could've happened to me. I told him about Dan comin' back with the evidence from Ibiza and he couldn't stop laughin'; said that Jerry replacing me so soon was suddenly making a lot more sense. Anyway, he was just phonin' to say he knows quite a few folks in high places and …."

"There you go ….." Arms splaying, Ianto began to make his way over. "See? You were getting wound up over nothing - I told you it wouldn't take long!"

"Thanks for havin' faith in me, Yan."

Arms wrapping themselves around from behind, Ianto quickly hugged Jack's shoulders and kissed the same spot as before, then straightening he rested a hand on each shoulder and squeezed. "Never any question. Now … how about we get back to the subject of my surprise?"he smiled.

"And the night just gets better 'n' better." Jack sent a wide grin into the mirror for Ianto to see. "And as soon as I'm done here we can start makin' our way home."

"Actually, are you sure you're up to it?" Ianto felt obliged to ask. "You've been a bit of a mess since I arrived."

Jack's stare became determined. "I don't care how much of a mess I've let myself become. I really want this to happen, Yan. It's important to me that we go ahead with this ... ... okay?" he pleaded.

"Okay … okay … just as long as you're sure ….."

"Oh, I almost forgot - you've got your key to my place on you, haven't you?" Jack remembered to ask, still nodding his assurances. The brow of the face reflecting above, furrowed with confusion.

"Yeah. Why, where's yours?" In an absent minded fashion, Ianto began to massage Jack's shoulders again.

Writhing beneath the relaxing touch, Jack pulled a 'duh' face in the mirror. "I went 'n' forgot it, didn't I."

"Oh, right." Ianto gave one final squeeze then turned away, busying himself with arranging Jack's civvies in readiness for their departure.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Ahhhh …. home sweet home. You got your key handy Yan?"

Stood outside his front door, smiling for all he was worth, Jack held out a hand. He waited for Ianto to produce a small bunch of keys then taking them from him flicked through the collection until he found one that resembled the one he'd managed to 'forget'.

"Looks like you left a light on as well," Ianto told him, going up on tiptoe to peer through the frosted glass of the bathroom window. "At a guess I'd say it's the one in the guest room. Having lots of senior moments today, were we, old boy?" he chuckled following Jack inside.

"Hey, enough with the senior moment quips already! As of yesterday, Mr Jones, there's only three years difference between us." Jack pointed out good humouredly. "So don't go getting' too cocky, will ya."

Stepping over the threshold and actually looking very cocky indeed, Ianto refused to admit defeat. "Nice try, Jack, but you're gonna be thirty in a few months and …"

"Four months! Not a few! Four! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep mentioning my age, thanks."

Still laughing at the well-aimed dig he'd thought to throw at his aging boyfriend, Ianto leaned back on the door until it slotted into place, then sent a wink across the room. "Coffee?"

"Er, thanks anyway but, no, I don't think we're gonna be needin' any coffee." Jack smiled. "Now, me? … I'm just gonna go grab a chair and, you, my birthday boy …. you can start strippin'." he instructed draping his jacket over the back of the far sofa before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So what's this surprise then?" Ianto called after him, "I'm inclined to keep my clothes on until I know exactly what it is."

Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway, a wooden chair held between both hands. "Jeez, you're hard work. Okay, you can keep them on for now – but I still need you to sit on this and ….."

Ianto's hands found his hips. "You weren't by any chance thinking of tying me to it were you?"

Wordlessly, Jack made his way over, then the chair was plonked down in the wider gap between the bathroom and the guest room. "Here, sit yourself down ….."

"That light's still on in there by the way – you gonna turn it out?" Ianto suggested, deliberately deflecting.

Ignoring the comment and walking off again, reaching down behind the far sofa, Jack produced a large paper carrier then made his way back over. Dipping one hand inside the bag, he pulled a long, black chiffon scarf from its depths.

"Ohhhhh, no ... no way – you're not masking me, Jack – I remember what happened the last time you did that."

"Ah, but this time things are different …." was explained calmly. "This time I know the rules. Now, come on, sit down for me."

Ianto shuffled disconcertedly on the spot. "Is the sitting part really necessary ….?"

"Not really, no." Jack admitted, gesturing with a quick nod that his boyfriend should stop stalling and just get on with things, "I just like the idea of you doin' what you're told for a change."

Welsh eyes widened. "Oh hold on you crafty bugger, you're not thinking of going all BDSM on me, are you?"

Bending at the waist, his hands twisting into the scarf pulling it taut, Jack laughed hard at the suggestion. "Nope, none of that stuff will be goin' on, I promise; I just want you to enjoy yourself, that's all."

"So what's with the blindfold then?"

Crooked smile already in place, Jack glanced over in the direction of his spare room. The same light was still burning away.

With a self-admonishing groan, Ianto started to laugh at how slow he'd been."Of course! What an idiot! There's somebody else here - that's why you needed to use my key - they've got yours! So, come on, who is it?" he badgered, grin widening.

"Er, I think you'll find that's where the blindfold comes in – this is supposed to be a surprise, remember?" Jack laughed over at him.

The grin vanished. "It's not Stef, is it?"

Again, Jack gestured to the chair. "Hey - like I said - this time I know the rules, so will you pleeeeease just come over here?"

Ianto stepped up to the chair and, turning slowly, lowered himself into place.

Hands found his shoulders, gripped onto them reassuringly,then a kiss was pressed to his right earlobe. "Trust me?" Jack wondered with a whisper.

Ianto nodded a couple of times and visibly shivered as Jack's lips brushed over his ear again.

"Good …." A hand was delved back inside the sack of goodies. This time Jack produced a black, cloth bag, " ….. 'cause I wanna slip this over that fold you're gonna be wearin', just in case you can see th….."

"No way ..." In a flash Ianto was back on his feet. "I'll feel like I'm suffocating."

Jack looked at him, disappointed.

"I won't peek – I won't spoil the game." he promised with a smile. "Jack, I mean it; the last thing I wanna do is ruin your surprise."

Accepting the vow with a stiff nod, Jack gestured for his wary boyfriend to retake his seat. As he did so the folded scarf was knotted into place.

"I can still see a little, and I think it's going to slip off." Ianto muttered helpfully.

"Hmmm, I did wonder..." Jack didn't seem all that surprised, "Which is why I also asked my accomplice to get me this!"

"Not another bag?"

"Nope. - Ready? - This!"

Ianto flinched as the ping of an elastic strap snapped painfully just below the knot of the scarf.

"A sleep mask!" he was informed triumphantly.

"Okay, that seems to be doing the job." Ianto agreed, "But why didn't you just use one of these in the first place?"

First he felt the rush of hot air, then, again, Jack's whisper was making him shiver. "'Cause just the memory of tyin' a scarf round you, gets me twitchin'. I remember holdin' you that night, Yan - I can still hear you - you came so hard …... an' I got so turned on by you - I was achin' to come ... I shot my load over your ass, remember? It was so intense - I had to hold on to you ... thought I was gonna pass out..."

Lids fluttering beneath the scarf, Ianto allowed the memory to wash over him. His cock throbbed, strained uncomfortably with each surge of blood that pumped in. He fidgeted on his seat, tried to accommodate the growing length. It didn't work; the pressure increased. And all the time, Jack was still right there; his hot breath still sending shivers down his spine. He felt gentle kisses begin to trace a path toward his shoulder and couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

Soft lips brushed over his lobe. "Yan? Have a guess at how hard my cock is right now ….."

Giving his deepest swallow yet, "Okay, so that might've been just a little arousing …." Ianto admitted, allowing his head to fall back. Resting it on Jack's shoulder, "Just promise me you haven't got a few Village People hidden away around the place." he begged with a worried groan.

"No …." Jack laughed at the reminder of Jay's birthday surprise. "No Village People. No Stef on his knees …. in fact, this is nobody at all that you wouldn't want it to be, so …. you still up for it?"

Ianto lowered his voice. "Stick your hand down my pants and tell me if you think I'm up for this."

Cupping Ianto's groin, Jack squeezed him through his jeans, hummed approvingly as Ianto mewled pathetically in his grasp. "Oh, you're gettin' really hot at the thought of this, aren't you, you dirty bitch. Shall we get the proceedings underway?"

Lifting his hips, Ianto began to grind himself onto Jack's palm.

"Patience!" he was scolded. Hands grasped at the top of both arms. "And we're done with this … so, come on, up you get." he was encouraged with a gentle shove, then the sound of a chair being re-sited across the room signaled that the fun was really about to start.

A second later, he heard the click of a latch and knew the door to the spare room had just been pushed inward.

"Okay, you can come out now." Jack's voice instructed whoever was in there.

As his right arse cheek was groped with a gentle twist, Ianto's insides jumped wildly. The excited feeling worsened as a body pressed flush onto his back, then a light kiss was placed at the base of his neck.

"He needs to be naked."

At Jack's suggestion fingers began to tug his t-shirt from his jeans. He waited for his top get to a certain level, then aided things by lifting his arms into the air. His t-shirt was disposed of and a kiss found the back of his right shoulder. It left him wondering just who the hell this was; the touch had been surprisingly delicate and definitely not that of somebody wanting a rough ride.

"Okay, we need to speed things up a little."

That was Jack again.

"Yan, kick off your shoes."

Trying to concentrate, Ianto did as he was told. Fingertips with the softest of touches had begun to stroke their way across the whole of his back. By the time he was toeing off his second shoe, the fingers had become flattened palms. They were dancing lightly over his skin, barely touching him.

The tip of a tongue stroked at the base of his left earlobe. His cock instantly strained to be free and he made a start on unbuckling his belt. With a noisy slap his hands were batted away, but the eager fingers replacing his own made swift work of unfastening his jeans completely.

"Okay … let's see how hard that cock is now." Jack ordered.

This was when it occurred to Ianto that, while the person crouched in front of him was tugging downward on his jeans, somebody behind him was still stroking and caressing his back – and it couldn't be Jack …. because Jack was standing over to his right, in fact, from the slight echo to his voice he'd already established that his boyfriend was actually lounging in the bathroom doorway. "Two? There's two of you?" he realised with a delighted laugh. "Jack ….. what the fuck are you up to?"

"Makin' sure the birthday boy enjoys himself." he was told as his boxers slipped south and his cock jumped into view..

Approving murmurs filled the air, a bare cock brushed against his right thigh on its way past, then both conspirators were stood in front of him, stroking his cock as it jumped and twitched. They laughed, delighted at his uncontrolled gasping, then began to sink lower; their hands gripping onto his hips in a steadying motion. He felt a waft of hot breath ghosting over his shaft then all at once there were tongues everywhere. His shocked groan, loud and desperate, hit the ceiling. A tongue licked upward, lightly tickling his balls - another was pressed hard against his cock then it dragged a wet line from root to tip.

"Fuuuuuuuck ….." voice hoarse, his curse had been barely audible.

"How's it feel?" Jack asked him.

"It's ... oh, shiiiiiiiiiit." The mouth furthest south had sucked hard on one ball, housing it completely. The sudden blanket of heat surrounding the sac sent another round of instructions to his aching cock. He groaned again, his hips hitching of their own accord as it throbbed, straining hard onto the flattened tongue dancing over it "Suck it …..." he begged reaching both hands out in front of him, intent on steadying himself by grasping onto the back of a head or two.

"No touchin'!" Jack called out quickly, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't want you findin' out who's here just yet."

Ianto gasped as both tongues began to lick up and down his shaft. They took turns in swirling quickly around the tip and giving it a popping suck.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit …." As he rocked on the spot, his knees threatened to give way. The mysterious pair steadied him, their strong grip making sure he didn't fall completely. "Guest room?" he suggested with a shaky laugh.

"Actually, I think that might be a good idea." his boyfriend agreed, his voice drawing closer. "Okay, guys, let's get him in there while he can still walk."

"Yan?" Ianto jumped yet again; the voice was right behind him now. "Just put one foot in front of the other." Jack instructed. "They're gonna guide you through to the bed, okay?"

Being turned on the spot, Ianto nodded his understanding, then with a gentle pull he was encouraged to move forward.

Hot breath tickled his ear. "You still trust me?" Jack asked him.

Again, he nodded.

"Hold on a sec, boys." Jack ordered, his voice trailing around with him as he moved from one spot to another.

Ianto sighed into the familiar kiss finding his lips. Slipping his arms about Jack's waist he tried to deepen the caress but, just ever so slightly, the lips touching his edged away - Jack, it seemed, was determined that the embrace should remain loving, and in no way become passionate. Happy to allow the moment of tenderness, Ianto felt the gentle movements of Jack's mouth begin to ground him, he drifted away a little as Jack's fingers felt their way through his hair then stroked gently over his face. It became thirty seconds of Jack trying to prove just how much he loved him. And it worked.

Mourning the loss of his boyfriend's touch, following a few moments of awkward shuffling, Ianto was arranged on the bed and his socks were dragged from his feet,

The tongues came back into play. This time he was being licked and kissed all over. One member of the tag-team kissed him full on the mouth. The character of the caress was unfamiliar; the tongue sliding in to find his own was unknown. Keeping his hands to himself as promised, he increased the lip on lip action, but before he could get any more clues the lips disappeared. There was movement, the mattress bounced. He felt a wafting of hot breath on his chest, then teeth began to scissor around one nipple. The incising motion made him gasp loudly. A tongue flicked out, making him hiss, then his cock was swallowed whole. With a hungry hum, the mouth around him sank downward, over and over again.

The mouth giving him head, sucked quicker, the teeth latching onto his nipple, nipped harder. Ianto lay there mewling, his heels digging into the bed. The lips around his cock began to suckle on the tip, drawing the glans in with a quick slurping suck. "Fuck! ….. Which one of you is doing …. ? Oh, Jesus, that's good. Oh, yeah, that's ... ….. Oh Jesus." Heels dug in, hips lifted from the bed. "Harder! ….. Yes! ... Fuuuuuck ..."

Within fifteen minutes he was a mewling mess - completely at the mercy of the pair. Still panting loudly and writhing on the bed, resting on his belly, his cock was shining, a mixture of pre and saliva coating his shaft. Still with no idea who his surprise playmates were, he groaned as strong fingers lifted his cock away from his body then began to fist him. He bucked into the touch, forced his cock through the grip with a grunt.

"Okay ... time for some real action! Ass in the air." Jack ordered.

Whimpering, disappointed that his cock had been abandoned, Ianto complied and jutting his arse up as high as he could, he pushed his face into the duvet. Almost immediately, fingers, slicked and slippery, began to trail back and forth/back and forth, over his hole. His stomach clenched with anticipation. "Jack – come on, you ready to go?"

He heard Jack's soft laugh drift over from the same position it'd held since they'd entered the room. "I'll be right here watchin'- An' I know you'll be okay, Yan - but d'you wanna give me a safe, just in case?"

"No, Jack, I don't want a fucking safe word; I just want you to join Oh God ..."

A finger had slipped inside him; a deliciously distracting finger. Hooking and twisting tantalisingly slowly, it began to slide in and out. Waves of pleasure began to roll from his belly, down to his groin and then into his balls. Eyes closing, he allowed his mind to drift; felt himself bliss out for a moment, then the rounded nub of a hard cock was being rubbed over his pucker. His fingers twisted into the cover. He heard his own groan as it left the back of his throat; deep and dirty.

"Jack ….." He shot a hand out to the side.

It was ignored. "I'll be right here, Yan …. Just enjoy it, okay?" Jack assured him.

Ianto tried to think of what to say; couldn't remember whether he'd been meaning to reply to Jack or not. Nothing other than the cock nudging gently over his entrance, was making any sense right now. Pushing himself back onto it he prayed for the teasing to end. That was when something forced its way into him; broke through the resisting ring of muscle, bringing pain, and pleasure, and the promise of more to come.

This time his groan was nothing but debauched. His breaths quickened as he tried to breathe through the burn. He clenched his eyes shut, moaned as the stretch became even more intense. The cock begging for a home filled another inch, and then another. The strongest surge yet of arousal shot through him; sent him yelling something unintelligible at nobody and nothing. Already he was grinding himself back to greet each stroke, grunting with the effort to take it all - no matter who the cock belonged to.

The movements quickened, became savage urgent stabs. "Fuck …..fuck ..." Blowing out a noisy breath, he matched the pace, rocked himself back and forth, eager to adjust fully to the length dragging its way deeper and deeper, then, finally, the person inside him was sunk balls deep. He grimaced as he heard them grunt loudly then the two of them were grinding onto each other, up tight; around and around in circles. Fingers dug into his hips and he began to hitch back and forth with a groan.

The relief was indescribable.

The burn? ... Yeah, the burn was nice ... but not quite what he'd been hoping for.

A hand brushed beneath him, then a fist closed around his cock and began to wank him, keeping time with the slow thrusting motions.

"Oh, god. ...Jack? Where are you?" His gasps, already loud, were getting louder, "Too fucking nice ... not gonna take long … …... FUCK! ... fuuuuuuuck! Jack? Come on, where are you?"

His boyfriend's reply told him many things. "Make him beg for it, boys ….. let's up the pace a little, shall we? - I wanna see if you can break the great Ianto Jones ….."

For some reason, Jack didn't want to join in.

"Jack, come on …I want you to be a part of this. I'll suck you off while FUCK! FUCk!…."

Maybe to shut him up; maybe not, the fucking had shifted up a gear. Fingers dug harder into his flesh and he was slammed into over and over again. He managed to keep his mewling down to a high pitched query, "Can you squeeze yourself under here? You gotta suck me off … wanna ... oh, god ... spunk down your throat when I … oh, shit!." Drowning in waves of pleasure, for a long moment he could do nothing but keen his way through each thrust. The ache in his balls deepened. "Come on, mystery man, you gotta blow me, it's not gonna take much …..Fuck! ….." Another spasm twisted through his belly sending a shock wave down to his balls. His cock strained through gripping fingers. "Oh, god I wanna come …. whoever you are - I need you to suck me off - NOW!"

"Here …." That was Jack's voice, suddenly beside him. With the cock buried as deep as it would go, slowly, three sets of hands hauled him upright onto his knees. The bed bounced as somebody joined him, then a pair of arms came from behind, crossing over his chest to hold him in place. Somebody, Jack, he assumed, kissed the top of his head then with a gentle rocking motion the cock buried deep, began to nudge to and fro .

He gasped with pleasure as a mouth latched onto his neck.

"Hey! No markin'! That's my job!" Jack barked before any bruising could commence.

He sighed as the gentle nudging continued and his nape was kissed instead, then the heat of a mouth engulfed him. Straight away the sucking became manic. He howled up at the ceiling as fingers began to wank him between hungry lips. His cock throbbed. "Suck it hard ..." Eyes closing, the words strangled their way out of him. "Yeah ... that's it ... now faster ... oh shiiiiiiiiiit ..." His moans became guttural, the mouth around him started to bob faster and faster, his body began to twitch and jump and still the cock inside of him nudged minutely in and out of him.

Reaching out again he called for Jack - but the urge became too great and by the time Jack grasped hold of his fingers he was already pumping spunk it into the mouth below, practically sobbing his way through each spurt.

A muffled expletive sounded from behind him and as the mouth around him disappeared he was pushed forward. Still gasping his way back down to Earth, his hands found the bed just in time to support him. Already responding to the fierce squeezing going on around it, the cock began to ream in and out, then Ianto felt it swell before throbbing hard as it lost its load.

He was still in a daze as he was rearranged onto his back. A body appeared above him; a knee nestling on either side. His face was crowded by another then he was being kissed - only - this time he recognised the technique and kissed back enthusiastically; tasted his own juice as his prospective second lay of the night sought out his tongue. It being a case of bad timing and nothing else, he was actually grateful when the snog came to an end; he still hadn't really caught his breath from having come so hard, but he made the most of the moment by holding the person in place; brushed his lips around until he found an ear. "Hurt me, Tommy ... please ..." he whispered quiet enough that Jack wouldn't hear.

"He knows who I am." Tommy admitted to Jack, moving back down the bed to take up his next position = but he said nothing of the request made of him.

"No more guessin'" Jack ordered, then Ianto felt himself being lifted up by one leg. As it was gripped hard to keep him in place, he hooked his other leg around the back of Tommy's thighs then that was it - he was yelling "JESUS!" as the singer thrust straight into him, all the way in in one go. The pain was much more satisfying - it very nearly gave him what he needed ... almost reminded him of Jay ... until he blocked the memory with a vision of Jack instead.

With his left leg resting against Tommy's shoulder, the man's fingers gripping hard at the back of his knee, he wailed as the pumping rhythm began in earnest. This time t was totally frenzied. His hole was on fire, but he didn't care.

"Jack ….. you there?" Panting loudly, his fingers found the duvet, clutched desperately around it.

"Not goin' anywhere, baby. Christ, Yan! You gettin' hard again already over there?"

His leg was released, then Tommy's full weight was upon him, his hips hitching hard as he picked up the pace again. The Welsh mewl was one of ecstasy- this cock was bigger than the last, was more satisfying, was finding his prostate when he was lucky. Teeth sank into his shoulder, biting; biting hard, stopping just before piercing point. He yelled - didn't know what he'd yelled - but he followed it up by begging for more. Again Jack called out - reminding Tommy that only he was allowed to mark in any way.

Ianto rocked his head from side to side. "Jack? I wanna take this shit off my face – I wanna see ….."

"Give it just a little longer, Yan." A voice soothed before directing, "Tommy, back up again. And you, Honey? ….. I think this time you should suck his cock for him ….. get him really hard - you gotta make him come again - and this time I wanna hear him scream."

As the thrusting resumed, but slower this time, Ianto sighed softly. Gentle lips began to nibble around the end of his cock. then sucking him into a warm mouth slowly began to slide up and down. He moaned appreciatively, groaned as Tommy decided to pick up a little more speed; the feeling of being filled, the pain as that hard length stretched his hole, was just exquisite. He was in a world of his own, eyes closed, panting loudly, when Tommy decided to pull out. "Okay to use this?" he heard him ask, then there was a pause. The duvet was tugged around his lower half, then his rock god was wiping his hole clean for him, wiping away lube before skewering straight back into him.

He decided that Tommy must have wiped his cock as well - The two of them were'n't completely gel free, but the friction caused by having a dry condom tearing into his arse was taking the pain factor up to another level. With a broken cry he gave into the drag and burn. It seemed that Tommy was doing as he'd asked, and after accepting a mouthful of cum, he was now doing his best to cause him pain.

A sudden thrust from Tommy sent Ianto's cock sliding deeper into the other guy's mouth. For a split second he felt the restriction of a throat pressing all around it, and then it was out in the cold again. He cursed loudly, not impressed. The pounding slowed, his cock was once more given a home, then they were off again; the rasping, dragging fucking he was getting, bringing tears to his eyes.

A rhythm was found.

The pain became pleasurable.

His insides twisted as the pressure began to build again.

It went on and on, relentless - Tommy had much more stamina than the other guy. The ache became unbearable, told Ianto that this was gonna be special. A sudden spike of arousal had him shouting "JESUS FUCK!" at the top of his voice. He'd always been a noisy lay; he'd never deny that, but tonight he'd been really loud, even for his standards. Something inside him had given way – it'd been a while since he'd felt this free; had experienced a pain so intense it brought tears to his eyes.

All at once his body began to tremble. It'd taken less time than he'd been expecting. His hands found the headboard, then snapped back down to find the covers; the material twisting through his fingers as he begged Tommy to fuck him harder - He didn't know what he was doing. Each swallow around his cock, each tease over his prostate was leaving him light-headed, taking him closer and closer to giving Jack his wish; he already wanted to come again and knew that when he did, it was going to be explosive.

"Okay! Hold on a sec - I think now might be a good time to …" Jack's voice started, taking him by surprise. He blinked, blinded, as the mask and scarf were dragged from his face.

Quickly he followed his first instinct, which was to look downward and, sure enough, there was Tommy, his hot rock god pumping slowly into him with a feral grin on his face - that really wasn't much of a surprise at all. But what was a shock was realising who else had been making this a night to remember ...

As the mouth continued to suck slowly up and down his cock, situated just a little higher, a pair of pretty hazel eyes were smiling away, happy and content.

Head falling back, Ianto stared up at his boyfriend. "Jack? What the fuck?!"

"Happy birthday, baby." was all Jack said before bending down to administer a soft peck to his lips.

"Hey, we gotta hole going spare, here." Ianto told him, snatching hold of a hand as he went to walk away. "Fuck my mouth, Jack, come on; I wanna feel your load slide down my throat as I come."

Smiling, Jack pulled his hand free and winked before making his way back over to the wall to their left. Leaning back on it he gave his final warning. "I wanna hear you come again, Yan, so c'mon ….. just relax and let the guys do their job."

Ianto frowned, holding Jack's stare long and hard.

"Yan! ….. Jesus fuck, man, you got the sweetest ass ..." Tommy's shafting continued with a deliberately hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck …" Ianto was away again, his insides burning with the same desire to come. He lifted his head, searching for March's gaze. The pretty young boy was once more swallowing him all the way down. "Sal ….. you keep doing that you're gonna be drinking my ...Jesus! …." His eyes rolled back - the lips had slid upward and the sucking intensified, "Oh, fuck me, you're good at this ..."

March paused the proceedings. "Happy birthday, Yan." he smiled, then nibbled around the end for a moment before dipping his tongue into Ianto's slit.

Hips lifting, a loud Celtic groan was aimed at the ceiling. With a grunt, Tommy began to buck fiercely, fucking as hard as he could. March sucked Ianto's cock back into his mouth and allowed the momentum of Tommy's thrusts to do the all the work for him. Ianto felt his cock throb, already threatening to explode, and at that very same moment the head of Tommy's cock brushed 'just right' as it lunged back in.

Ianto's fingers gripped tightly,their knuckles whitening as bed linen was wound around them. He growled, long and deep as he tried to defy nature.

"Let it go, Yan - I want you to do this for me."

Jack's distant whisper was all that was needed to send Ianto teetering over the edge. Trembling he writhed out of March's mouth and gasped loudly as the young man began to fist him instead. "Jack … these fucker's are gonna make me …. Sal …..you're gonna …"

Both March and Tommy quickened their ministrations. Ianto fell silent - the trembling worsening, then, "Jack? …. JACK! … FUCK! … FUCK! … FUCK!" A stream of pearly molten lava began to bubble out. It kept coming and coming, oozing down over the length of his cock, covering March's fingers.

Hands finding the headboard again, Ianto yelled his way through each pulse. March's fingers, still slowly wanking him, encouraging every last drop to ooze out, were making everything seem just that little bit more excruciating.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Hips jerking erratically, his head falling forward, Tommy lost the fight and started to come. Hips kicking, locking him in, he gave several loud grunts before falling back onto his haunches with a gasp.

Ianto let his head roll sideways to find Jack. "This is all your fault." he gasped sending his boyfriend a breathless grin.

Jack smiled back, but there was a definite lack of twinkle going on in those baby blues and, although not commented on, his lack of enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed.

-o- -o-

A tangle of bodies piled themselves around each other on the bed, and just a few minutes later there was nothing but soft panting to be heard. Tommy had collapsed next to Ianto, while March had clambered up to perch himself on the edge of the bed. He was lounging over Ianto, stroking delicate fingers across his skin.

"That was ….. yeah … just ... wow." he said quietly, unable to find any other words as he smiled sweetly down at the Welshman.

"Come here ….." Ianto beckoned him lower, and with a hand on the back of the youngster's head he gave his Sexy Sal a full on snog.

"Jack says this is it – that this can't happen again." March shared as they parted with a sigh.

"And he's right." Ianto told him, smiling over at Jack who smiled straight back. "This was a one off - a one off I wasn't expecting, but, nonetheless, it's been a one off that I've thoroughly enjoyed. That goes for you two Rock God," he added nudging sideways onto Tommy, who just grunted where he lay.

"Okay ….. I think some showers are in order – and then I want some time alone with my boyfriend." Jack decided, using his palms to push himself off of the wall. "Yan, you can go first."

Climbing past March, and looking thoroughly fucked, Ianto slowly made his way over to Jack, whispering an exhausted "Thank you" as his boyfriend's arms offered him a hug.

Jack lowered his head onto a naked shoulder. His come-back of "You're welcome …" was equally as quiet.

After just a few moments of holding on tightly he helped himself to a leisurely kiss then sent Ianto on his way with a slap to the arse. As the shower was set going, he gave it a second or two then pushed the bedroom door closed. "Thanks for doin' this, guy's. And thanks for rearrangin' your schedules at such short notice for me. Are you gonna be okay getting' home?" he aimed at March who looked up from the bed, still deflated.

"I'm dropping him off on my way through." Tommy cut in, sensing that this had been more than just the intended quick fuck for the young guy. "March, get over it, we talked about this earlier, remember?" he frowned at the theatre hand. "There's no point fretting over it - you know Yan's with Jack." Looking away, "I think this might've been a mistake." he shared with his host."

Already sensing the same thing, Jack heaved a deep sigh and made his way around the bed to where March was slumped, looking morose and hard done by. "Hey, buddy, I thought I explained things ….." He crouched down beside the bed, gripping just above one knee, giving the leg a quick shake, "This was a one off, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know …." Sexy Sal sent him a drawn out shrug. "But I think Tommy's right, this was a mistake - I shouldn't have come here ….. I didn't realise how much I ….."

"Look, don't take this the wrong way," As he searched for the right thing to say, Jack's fingers dug into his forehead. "And I promise I really did mean for tonight to be a treat for both Yan and yourself … but I think from now on, it might be best if you tried to keep out of Yan's way."

March looked appalled at the thought. "I promise, Jack ….. I'd never step on ….."

"I know, I know." Jack took hold of one hand and squeezed it. "I'm not suggestin' you'd do anythin' deliberately – but Yan, well, he seems to have this effect on other guys and I'm worried ….."

"Jack, Yan's in love with _'you'_; I realised that within five minutes of meeting him." Tommy interrupted. "I don't think there's any chance of him going off with anyone else. That's what I was explaining to you earlier, yeah?" he threw in March's direction.

The youngster nodded before staring back down at a worried looking Jack. "Yeah, that's true, he did, but I still can't see the problem. Even if Yan does decide to test the water every now and then ….. it's you he'll always be coming home to.."

"See ….. that's just it ….." With a grunt, Jack pushed himself back up onto his feet. "I don't think I want him 'testin' the water' ….."

"So, what was tonight about then? You thought doing this might help get me and March out of his system ….?" Tommy guessed as Jack joined him over by the wall.

"Kinda, yeah. " Blowing out a noisy breath, Jack fell back at an angle to land next to him. "Though, if I'm honest, there was far more to it than that." Looking down, he gave a quiet sigh. "I know I have no right to make demands of him … I don't think he even realises exactly how much I ..." He looked up at the ceiling, blowing out another breath. "Anyway, I guess what I was hopin' for tonight, was that if I arranged this for him, he might realise how far I was willin' to go to keep him happy." With a snap, he looked in turn at the two men. "I don't want him findin' out, okay? He'd freak out if he knew I'd been tellin' you this."

"Sure. Right March?" As Tommy spoke for them both, March nodded his compliance.

The door flew open. "Okay, what's going on in here? Why've you shut the door, you fuckers?"

Standing on the threshold, Ianto rubbed lazily at his damp hair with a towel.

"Just chattin'." Jack told him, his usual beam back in play. "Now, while I go put the kettle on, you two decide who's goin' next." he directed at their guests before leaving the room.

"Everything okay?" Ianto made a bee line for March, grasped an arm as the youngster stood.

"Yeah, 'course." he smiled, walking straight through the Welshman's grip and out of the room.

"This is about Jack, isn't it …." Watching the bathroom door close, and satisfied that Jack had made it as far as the kitchen, Ianto copied his boyfriend in closing the door. Dropping one towel onto the bed, he proceeded to tighten another wrapped around his waist. "I could tell the whole time that something wasn't right with him. Has he said anything to …."

"You need to talk to Jack yourself, Yan." Tommy interrupted, looking across, apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna get involved in this, so I'm gonna go grab a shower with our young friend in there. Sorry." he apologized again.

In silence, Ianto followed his rock god from the room. "I hate fucking birthdays." he muttered to himself, heading up the steps to the dormer above to find a change of clothes.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Mind how you go, guys ….. and thanks for a great time." With a quick wave, Ianto saw his guests off along the balcony then stepped back inside. Their goodbye chat had gone on a lot longer than he'd been expecting, but not once had Jack appeared from the kitchen to join in.

Features darkening, he wandered through to find him. "Half three already." he noted, catching sight of the wall clock ticking away above Jack's head.

Jack hummed his acknowledgement; agreeable ... yet distant. He was sitting on his favourite kitchen chair facing the window; cup of cold coffee sat on the table beside him.

Steeling himself for a showdown, Ianto ambled over. Climbing astride his boyfriend's thighs he lowered himself into place and draping an arm over each shoulder, went in for a quick kiss. "Thank you for my surprise."

"You're welcome ….." Jack returned the kiss just as rapidly. " … you certainly sounded like you were enjoying yourself." he added, not nastily, just as an observation; as if feeling the need to say something else just for the sake of it.

Ianto couldn't help but smile. He gave Jack's nose a soft peck. "Jack, I'm a twenty six year old gay man with an overly sensitive prostate – Of course I fucking enjoyed myself!"

Leaning back he started to laugh.

Jack didn't join in.

Bringing their foreheads together, Ianto heaved a sigh. "But you know what I didn't enjoy?" he asked, rocking his head from side to side in a negative. Accepting Jack's shrug as a 'no, I don't know', he sat back again, hoping to locate his gaze. "The fact that you didn't want to join in."

"This was your treat," Jack protested far too quickly for Ianto's liking, "An' my treat was getting' to watch it all happen."

"Liar. That's bollocks!"

Jack balked at the accusation, his eyes relaying the fear that he thought he might have been sussed.

"I'll tell you why you didn't join in, Jack." Ianto carried on, undeterred, "It's because you didn't have a fucking hard on!"

"Are you kiddin' me?! I was rock hard and …"

"No, Jack, you weren't. And I think the only kiddin' going on round here, is you trying to kid yourself. The only reason I didn't get to suck your cock, was because there was nothing worth getting my lips round. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong … Come on!"

Jack held stare for a second, then his whole frame slumped, his head lolling as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"For fuck's sake Jack! If you knew watching me was gonna upset you this much, why the hell did you go ahead and arrange it you fool?" Crooking a finger under Jack's chin, Ianto this time insisted that he make eye- contact.

"It was somethin' Tommy said at that charity gig."

Jack tried a confident smile. "He kinda got me thinkin' that if I chilled out about sharing you ….. you might realise just how much keepin' you in my life, means to me."

"You arranged this with him at the hotel?" Ianto asked looking more than just a little put out by the thought. "While we were fighting over whose bed I should spend the night in?"

Laughing softly, Jack shook his head. "No, silly … Tommy gave me his number that night to pass on to you, and I used it a coupla days later to ask him if he'd mind helping me out with your little surprise. I gave March my key during the interval tonight, and Tommy picked him up outside the theatre."

"So why _didn't_ you, then …?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Pass Tommy's number on to me."

Jack's look of appalled surprise was genuine. "You're kiddin' right? You really don't know why?"

"You were scared I'd use it. You thought I might arrange to meet him behind your back."

Looking away, Jack began to chew on his bottom lip. Ianto sat there, quietly watching the blatant show of guilt grow deeper and deeper. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jack." He sarked, deciding for himself, "So that's what the posh watch was about. Your insurance policy on me …."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but was shot down in flames.

"Jack ….. my surprise tonight - and that bloody watch – You really think they were necessary? You can't just buy loyalty, you idiot. Throwing expensive guilt trips at people, won't guarantee you fidelity."

Jack pressed a finger to his boyfriend's lips, shutting him up. "First off, can I just say that you're very wrong about the motive with the watch. I knew your old one had broken, and I took ages pickin' out the one I thought you'd like best ….."

"Okay ….. I apologise for accusing you of ….."

"And you say fidelity like it's a dirty word.'" Jack cut in, plainly upset. "So, am I supposed to assume from your remark, that you're not happy enough to want to offer me something like that? I thought you said I was perfect?"

"Yes, I did. And I meant it ….."

"So ….. I don't understand. What's the problem?"

Ianto heaved a sigh, took a moment to collate his thoughts. "Jack, you've walked the walk for far longer than I have. You've done the whole relationship thing; you know how this game works - But me? I've never been in a proper relationship before. This is all new to me, you know that. The only thing I was familiar with,was the arrangement I had with Jay. Other than that it was just the throwaway one nighter's with complete strangers - and then …"

"And then I came along ... and confused the life out of you ….."

"And then you came along ….." Ianto agreed pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Yan, I know I'm askin' a lot, an' deep down I know I'm not gonna get what I want, but …"

"You want us to be exclusive? Are we really back to that old argument again? Are you promising me the same thing, then ..." Ianto challenged, defiantly pulling back in Jack's hold, "... You? Mr popular, that mingles with the stars and gets hit on constantly!"

Laughing quietly as he considered the question, Jack's lips slowly formed a pout. "Y'know, that's the crazy thing," he smiled wistfully, hinting that he was about to commence with one of his convoluted answers, "I'm not sittin' here sayin' I'm holier than thou; I'm not criticising you for how you wanna live your life." He shook his head several times. "Christ knows I have no right to do that. I just spent the last seven years of my own, treatin' guys like shit. I used them to make me feel good; was happy to keep them hangin' on for weeks at a time, knowin' that they were hopin' I'd wanna settle down with them. So I understand - seriously -I do get it. The thrill of a quick lay; those scary one nighter's with strangers ... it's so easy to ….."

Sensing that the rattle of dialogue might be running away from him, Jack paused to catch up and used the moment to take a long, and very deep, breath.

"Yan, believe me, this isn't me throwing morals and monogamy in your face," he finally felt safe in continuing. "I've been such a bastard in my time - I've been there, just the same as you; unable to resist temptation. Not all that long ago I was livin' each day in the hope that I might get a hard fuck out of the next cute guy I came across …"

"And then I came along. And confused the life out of you …"

"And then you came along." Jack acknowledged, laughing softly at the deliberate comeback, "And suddenly I'm findin' that I don't wanna share anymore."

Lids falling, Ianto's chin found his chest. "Jack,you know what I'm like when I've had a drink …"

"So don't drink." Jack pulled his boyfriend close, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, Yan, that's what scares me the most; that you'll hook up with some other guy for a quick thrill, but find him more appealin'."

Already shaking it, Ianto lifted his head. "Not gonna happen."

"You don't know that ….. you can't predict …"

"Look … I've promised it before ….. and I'm promising it again, right now. No getting drunk unless I'm with you, okay?"

"Thank you." Jack's relief was palpable.

"But if it did happen, I'm not sure what would work the best," Ianto mused, brushing Jack's fringe out of his eyes for him, "Go with somebody else and be truthful about it ….. or go with somebody else, but not rub your nose in it ….."

"Don't tell me." Jack decided hurriedly, before changing his mind with a laugh. "Better still, just don't do anythin' with anyone else - period." He begged.

As his boyfriend let out a sigh, Ianto sighed with him. "This applies to you too, you know." he pointed out.

Jack captured his lips, administering a meaningful kiss that, for a satisfyingly long moment, both men allowed to run away with itself.

"I've already found the only man I'm ever gonna want." Jack finally got around to smiling.

And for one scary moment ... Ianto almost believed him.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

As they finally made their way up to the dormer, Jack solemnly watched Ianto climb each step. He was asking a lot of the man he'd fallen for, he couldn't deny that. Yes, their situation was different from most couples, he could accept that fact also, but that didn't mean the idea of Ianto sharing himself with somebody else, was hurting him any the less.

The main issue playing on his mind right now, of course, was his total lack of guts when it came to dealing with Joe. Just two nights ago he'd sent the bastard the promise that he'd be in touch next week and what he was currently trying to decide, was - did his meets with Joe come into the equation, as far as this latest development was concerned? After all, it wasn't like he was ever compliant with the guy. He never got hard - If any fucking took place it was always Joe that used him - So was his choice of method for placating his ex, fully justified? Or was he just being a fucking hypocrite?

Deep down he knew the answer wasn't favourable – and he also knew how Ianto would view the whole sorry mess if he ever found out about it.

But what else could he do? If he went ahead himself, and admitted the truth to Ianto – he'd lose him. Alternatively. if _Joe were to keep his _promise to tell Ianto everything – again, he would lose him - and the only conclusion he could draw was that this was the most hateful position to be in, because no matter which way he looked at it, it didn't' matter who did the telling - this was still him cheating on the man he 'hypocritically' couldn't bear to share.

Tears pricked at guilty eyes and ,still following on up the steps, Jack was forced to accept the inevitable: One way or another, one day the truth would be revealed, and whether it was fair or not, he was almost certainly going to lose Ianto.

-o- -o-

Sensing something bad about the uncomfortable silence, Ianto turned back just in time to catch Jack's mouth pitching down at the corners.

"Wassup? Come on, you - back down you go." he ordered, already reversing down the narrow steps, forcing Jack to go into reverse too.

Knowing that more than anything else right now, he could do with a cuddle, Jack did as he was told and waited for Ianto at the bottom.

"Wanna tell me what's upset you this time?" Reaching the floor and turning to face him, Ianto slipped an arm either side of Jack's waist.

"Snuthin'," Jack lied, allowing himself to be hitched in closer. "I'm just bein' silly."

It took a lot more than that to convince Ianto Jones.

"How about you let me be the judge of that?" he insisted, "Now, come on, something's obviously upsetting you, tell me what it is."

Unable, for obvious reasons, to reveal the actual truth, Jack felt safest in giving a 'sorry for himself' shrug, and nothing more.

"Is this to do with what we were talking about just now?" Ianto pushed, deciding he must be right. "Jack, come on, it's gonna be okay." he promised, "We're still good. Nothing's going to change because of what I said earlier; I'm not about to run off and molest the first bloke I come across."

"Yeah …. I know ….." The expression ….. The sigh …. both were unbelievably sad.

The fact didn't pass Ianto by. "Sohhhhh ... what is it then?" Feeling guilty for creating such a reaction, he reached up to brush his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack caught the fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently. "It's nuthin', really. Take no notice of me - honestly, I'm fine." He smiled.

The blatant lie only served to deepen Ianto's already deep sense of remorse. "Jack, listen to me - nobody's gonna come between us – I'm just as committed to this relationship as you are – and if the Jerry's of this world want to have a crack at spoiling things for us, then let them, I don't care. I know for sure now what I want, and nothing anyone says will ever be able to change my mind, okay?"

Insides twisting, ashamed that he'd been deceiving this man, the man that he loved so much, Jack managed a watery smile, but said nothing.

How was he supposed to tell Ianto that he was wrong? That right now there_ was_ one man out there who had the power to rip their world apart ...

And that it was rapidly becoming a case of 'when' ... not 'if'.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ IJH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o-o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	20. Parking Lots and Propositions

Chapter Nineteen

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Parking Lots and Propositions

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Park looks nice from up here. What did you say it was called again?" Deliberately pausing to look out through the unfamiliar picture window, the fine hairs on the back of Jack's neck began to stand on end. He could almost feel the stare boring into the back of his head; there was certainly nothing stealth related about Joe's approach.

"I think we both know I didn't bring you up here to discuss the view, Jack." His nightmare challenged, bringing himself up flush to his target.

Stubbornly keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, Jack felt his heart miss beat and swallowed hard hoping the motion might calm his insides.

"Come on, come over to the bed." A hand appeared, cupping the crook of his right elbow, and with a tug he was led insistently across the room. "I hope you're gonna show a little more enthusiasm than you usually do, Jack - after all, I've pulled a lot of strings to get this place for a few hours, and I know you still find me attractive."

Turning back, Jack forced a smile, the movement of his lips hesitant and unconvincing.

Joe continued to take them both in the direction of the bed, falling down with a bounce as the backs of his legs made contact.

"Ohhh, Jack, Jack, Jack …. you've really let that irritating Welsh bastard get under your skin, haven't you." he posed rhetorically, insisting "Come on …." as he flicked an encouraging gaze downward, suggesting that Jack should take up the space next to him.

Jack looked away, deliberately ignoring Joe to stare instead at a black and white print to his right. Its subject was nondescript, a mass of something and nothing, a mishmash of abstract shapes; broken, haphazard and confused - just like his stupid joke of a life.

With his 'ex' still looking expectantly up at him, Jack came to a decision.

He was sick of his abstract life.

And he was sick of lying.

Looking back, he had no trouble matching Joe's hard stare.

"You're wrong. Yan's not a bastard and I'm not afraid to admit that, yeah, I've fallen in love with him." he declared in his strongest voice, adding more importantly "I've also decided to tell him everything there is to know about me."

A sarcastic sigh left the extortionist below. "Well good for you, Jack, I hope the two of you have a long and happy life together. And as you're planning on telling him all about these secret 'trysts' of ours, I guess he won't be especially surprised when I broach the subject next time I see him."

Jack's heart sank. This was the one eventuality he'd been hoping to avoid; the knock-on effect from his act of betrayal.

Defeat was reluctantly acceded - but certainly not welcomed.

"You bastard …" The hardened gaze began to falter, became one of utter defeat.

Joe rose from the bed laughing in Jack's face, ridiculing him. And all Jack wanted, was to punch the hell out of the bastard's stunning, unspoilt features.

To his credit, he managed to maintain a certain amount of dignity, and blocking every unpleasant thought from his mind he began to slip out of his jacket, deciding that the sooner he got this over and done with, the sooner he could get home.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was seven thirty.

The air was still.

The room, silent.

The world - completely Harkness free.

And Ianto was perturbed.

Features pensive, teeth working relentlessly away as they worried his lower lip, he ambled into his kitchen and set his kettle to boil, absentmindedly flicking the switch as he chewed a touch more forcefully.

Two-thirty it'd been, that he'd been sent on his merry way, when, with an overabundance of hugs and apologies; largely for his unexpected need to depart, Jack had shot off to find Jerry who, apparently, had demanded to see his departing star poste haste.

Rather disappointingly, the presence of Jack's new manager had not been a requirement for this impromptu meeting, which was why Ianto Jones, manager not so extraordinaire, had spent the rest of his Monday afternoon travelling back to West Hampstead in a right old strop.

Emotions still stewing away, he checked the clock on the microwave and managed to make himself feel worse. Three times, now, since getting home, he'd tried to call Jack. That was three times in the last hour.

In other words: Two times too fucking many.

Becoming annoyed with the situation, but mostly with himself, for a fourth time he snatched out for his mobile, deciding that, if necessary, this time he'd leave a sharply worded message for that elusive boyfriend of his.

Twenty minutes on, his landline began to ring. Jumping out of his skin and then out of his seat, he shot out into the hall to answer it.

The first word out of Jack's mouth was a rapidly offered 'sorry'; a precursor, it turned out, for the guilt-laden tirade of apologies about to come.

-o- -o-

Thirty minutes of strained conversation later, and finding himself still none the wiser, Ianto hung up feeling worried about his boyfriend who'd been largely evasive; sounding almost close to tears each time he'd insisted that nothing was wrong, that he was back at home now, and that this was just him worrying about his immediate future.

It was only once the call had ended that Ianto realised Jack hadn't given a reason for not answering his mobile, so, given that they'd just agreed to meet up tomorrow for an early lunch (Jack was picking him up outside the store at eleven because of Tuesday's matinee), heading off to have a shower, Ianto vowed that he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery of Jack's Monday afternoon by main course at the very latest.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Ken phoned last night."

Insisting on playing mid-morning footsies under the table, Jack scraped some pate onto a piece of toasted bread then consumed the morsel whole.

Considering how to reply, his mind, naturally, on _other_ things, Ianto dipped the second half of a bread roll into his cream of mushroom starter, bit down as far as his thumb and forefinger would allow then slowly chewed the mouthful before swallowing. "Is he okay?" was his best comeback, given the current mess his mind was in.

What he was really dying to ask was '_what the hell_ _was yesterday afternoon about? And why the fuck were you ignoring your phone?'_

Instead, he held his tongue; sat there quietly observing Jack who looked up from his starter, eager to explain, "He's had an invite for this Sunday evening; Jerry's having a get-together at his place in Little Venice and ….."

"Little Venice? Is that where the bastard lives?"

As Jack nodded his concurrence and dragged his knife noisily across what Ardennes spread was left on his plate "How the fuck can he afford a place in that part of London?" Ianto gasped, instantly thinking to demand "What's it like?"

"Yeah, the area's quite upmarket …..." Jack nodded. "But Jerry handed over his entire inheritance as deposit, meaning he can easily afford the mortgage that's left, though, having said that, from what I can gather he's been living there for quite a few years now, so it probably wasn't mega expensive when he first moved in."

"So why does Ken think you should know about this do on Sunday, then?"

Ianto rested his spoon in his bowl, pushing it away as he sat back in his seat.

Jack finished wiping a finger over his plate and sucked it clean. "He says there's gonna be loads of influential people arrivin' - y'know - your typical 'soiree' sorts."

He paused to take a large gulp of alcohol-free wine. "I did explain that I've not been invited, but he thinks we should just turn up and gate-crash our way in regardless."

"And how are we supposed to get through the door without being spotted by you know who?"

A growing smile disappeared behind a napkin and Jack dabbed at the corners of his mouth. "Ken said to text him five minutes before we arrive, that way he can make sure the rear entrance is unlocked. Oh, and he said Harry's gonna be there too, so there should be plenty of back up if needed."

Ianto's face lit up. "Harriet's gonna be there? That's reason enough in itself, to go."

Jack laughed at the new show of enthusiasm. "Ken said he'd really like me to be there; there's at least one person that he wants to introduce me to."

"Oh well, in that case it looks like we might have a party to gate-crash this weekend." Ianto grinned. "I can't wait to see what the place is like, is it a really posh gaff?"

Smiling his thanks at the waitress, who'd appeared to clear away their plates, Jack reached for his glass and took another long swig. "Yeah, kinda, I guess. He has a housekeeper _and_ a gardener 'n' everythin', even though there's hardly any grounds with the place, but, yeah, I guess you could call it posh. We'll have to get a cab there, by the way," he added as the thought occurred. "There's parking for a few cars by the front windows, which, actually, is very generous for the road he's in, but that's it; three's about the max."

Ianto took a sip of his full bodied red and gave a shrug, he wasn't bothered either way; at least if they were cabbing it there and back they'd both be able to have a drink. Watching carefully as Jack sat there looking around for his next course, he used the gap in conversation to create a new thread.

"So, I didn't quite catch the actual reason last night; why wasn't you able to answer your phone yesterday?" Ready to assess the reaction opposite, he raised both brows challengingly and gulped down the last of his wine.

Jack sighed heavily, but that was it, and it soon became clear that he'd decided to keep schtum.

Ianto's empty glass hit the table maybe just a little too forcefully, the abrupt movement causing the voiceless man opposite to flinch in his seat.

"What is it, Jack?" Arms knotting together, an angry Ianto straightened in his seat. "Look, you either tell me what's wrong – or I create one mother of a scene in public. What's it gonna be?"

"Yan, there's something I need to tell you," Jack admitted, nervously wiping his fingers over and over and over again on his napkin.

Head dipping, Ianto looked up through his lashes. "Jack … you're starting to worry me, just tell me what's …"

"I'm being blackmailed!" was forced out in something of a 'now or never' moment, then Jack sat there holding his breath.

Without saying a word, Ianto studied the terrified look slowly forming, and deciding it was a poor attempt at a poker face, he fell back in his seat laughing.

"Hah ….. you almost had me there, you bastard! Fucking blackmailed! Yeah, nice try, Jack, now, come on, what was the real problem yesterday? I know it's gotta be something to do with Jerry."

Deciding that maybe this hadn't been the best place to have this conversation anyway, Jack left the truth to wait for another day, and with Ianto still grinning at him he opted to go with his boyfriend's prompt.

"Yeah, okay, you got me; I was lettin' Jerry call the shots again." he lied, hiding his hands beneath the table, aware that their shaking had become noticeable. "He had this friend that he wanted me to meet and insisted that I leave my cell behind in my car so that no one, obviously meanin' you, could interrupt us. I didn't get to check for any missed calls 'til he dropped me back where I'd parked up 'n' I thought I might as well wait 'til I got home before calling you back."

And there it was - a completely fabricated - yet perfectly acceptable explanation.

And Ianto believed every word.

A few moments later their mains arrived. Both meals were hurriedly consumed, desert was given a miss, the bill was paid using Jack's debit card; Ianto left a generous tip, and in no time at all they were winding their way back through the streets to find the multi-storey where Jack had left his car.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Ianto settled himself into the passenger seat, ready to be taken back to work, but couldn't help noticing that Jack seemed more preoccupied with their surroundings than themselves.

He frowned as a moment of throat clearing on his part, succeeded in changing absolutely diddly squat. "Jack? You're acting weird again. And I should really be getting back to the store so …. y'know … when you're ready …"

Jack looked away from the dimly lit line of cars opposite. "Hmmm? Oh, right, yeah, we should make a move … and I guess we should really say our goodbyes here yeah? It might look a bit strange - us pashing outside the store."

Lips quirking up on one side, pleased to finally be getting some attention, Ianto twisted in his seat to meet Jack halfway. His moment of joy, however, was to be very short lived - the sense of desperation coming through in Jack's embrace was overwhelming, confirming that there really was something dreadfully wrong with him today.

Humming his way out of the kiss and into a sigh, unsurprisingly it was Jack who pulled away first.

Resting their foreheads together, he brushed a thumb across his boyfriend's cheekbone. "Yan, I know you weren't plannin' to, but will you meet me after this evening's performance? I'd really like you to stay with me at mine tonight."

Sitting back, his heart sinking, Ianto tried not to flounder in those begging, sad pools of blue opposite. The last thing he wanted was to make Jack feel any worse than he already did, but stopping over on a work night wasn't his idea of an ideal situation.

"Look, I don't want you to take this personally - you know I'd love to spend the night with you - but I've got work in the morning and leaving from yours would mean me having to get up at the crack of dawn to go get changed at mine before I could even think about making my way in to the store. I'm sorry, Jack, it'll just be too much hassle."

Despite his best efforts, Jack's face fell, revealing his disappointment. "No ….. it's okay, don't worry, Yan, its fine - just me bein' stupid as usual - take no notice."

He sought solace in a change of subject. "Hey! I can't believe next Friday's performance will be my last."

Grateful that he seemed to be off the hook for now, Ianto employed his widest tight-lipped smile. "Don't worry; I'll be coming backstage straight after to console you in the best way I know how."

Appreciative of the amusing offer, Jack managed a smile. But it was such a sad smile. Leaning across the gap he found Ianto's right thigh, administered a quick squeeze before leaving his palm resting lightly in place. "Thanks, Yan, but if you wanted to make your way straight over to my place after work, I wouldn't mind. I don't think I'm gonna be hangin' around for long once the final curtain comes down."

In a show of affection, he turned the same hand face up and slipped it into Ianto's. "Actually, Jerry did say somethin' about havin' an after show party for me," he admitted, smiling as a thumb began to brush with slow strokes over his own. "But I told him to shove it, though, I must admit, I do feel a bit bad – I think the guys are kinda disappointed that I've said no to an official send-off. They even came up with a compromise; suggested that our little in-crowd should nip along to Dante's for a few beers afterwards, but I said I didn't think I'd be in the right frame of mind for that either, so …."

Ianto's already gaping mouth grew wider. "What? Jack, you've got to have at least one last drink with them - come on; it's not their fault your boss is a complete tosser. And as for me going straight over to yours …. do you really think I'd want to miss your last show?"

"Well, no, I didn't really think that," was admitted with a sigh. "But I'm pretty certain it's already packed, though, I guess I _could_ try askin' one of the guys to sneak you inside … If you really wanted, I mean."

Lowering his face, Ianto concealed his features. Sheepish - that was the only way to describe the new expression forming.

He drew in a deep breath, then let it back out as a long sigh. "Okay - Confession time."

He looked up, and it was instantly obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

"Apart from the weekend that went completely tits up," he started, turning slightly to face Jack a little more, "You know; when we ended up staying at Kens?"

Watching his unsuspecting boyfriend nod slowly, clearly recalling a harrowing few days he'd much rather forget, Ianto Jones; boyfriend, manager; conman, finally came clean. "I've actually seen all of your weekend performances, Jack, and a few of the mid-week evening ones as well …"

"You can't have." Jack was looking nothing like convinced; almost on the verge of turning the confession into a joke, in fact.

"Can't I?"

"But …" A deep breath was drawn in as Ianto's taunt was taken fully on board. "But we always talk on the phone before I go on st ….. You're always somewhere el …. Like …. like gettin' ready to leave home, or work, or go shoppin' or somethin'….."

Ianto finally caved and sat there chuckling silently. "You mean you honestly never noticed that every single one of those calls came from my mobile?"

"They didn't …" Jack watched the grin opposite grow broader. "…. Did they?"

"Yep." Guilt filled tears of amusement, already having pooled, began to leak out in a timely fashion.

"But … but …"

Jack was still confused. "You have to work every other Saturday and …..."

"Only 'til twelve since you got this gig."

"Nohhhhhh ….."

Goldfish impression threatening to become a permanent fixture, Jack stared, amazed; finally looking away with a mildly hysterical laugh before looking back again. "Really? … You've really seen them all?"

"Jack, before you'd even started I'd booked a seat for every single performance for three weeks in advance, and just two days into the run, I pre-booked every weekend performance for another two fucking months!"

"That's almost three months! That must've cost you a friggin' fortune!"

"Well I managed to convince myself that my boyfriend was going to be worth it." Ianto smiled sincerely. "I even managed to grab a couple of cancelled Tuesday evening seats, recently, too. I just turned up early on the off-chance and got lucky. The one time I couldn't get anything, a Thursday I think it was, one of the ushers snuck me in and I stood with him for the duration; made him promise not to say anything to you and it would appear he stuck to his word."

Very slowly, Jack's head began to shake. "You've really been out there, sat in the audience, watchin' me every weekend?"

"Never taking my eyes off you …." Ianto reached across, found a hand and squeezed it hard. "….. not for one single second. And then afterwards I'd be straight out the front entrance; back in through the stage door, and ….. bingo - you're sitting there every time thinking I've timed it to perfection!"

"And you we're always planning' on bein' there next Friday …" It was more of an observation than question.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Unsure if he should ever have expected anything different, Ianto sighed as Jack looked down, already crying silent tears.

"Hey, look, if me being there is gonna be that much of a problem …." he offered jokily, grasping a shoulder and giving it a quick shake.

"I don't deserve you, Ianto Jones …." was all Jack managed to choke out before completely losing the small amount of composure remaining.

This time the same shoulder was given a light punch. "Well I've known that all along, you soppy sod … but …. what can I say? I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

It took just a moment for Ianto to realise that his second attempt at humour had fallen flat also.

"You should find someone better than me …" he was told with a sad gulp.

Suddenly he wasn't looking so amused. "Jack ….. Is this you trying to finish with me?!"

Jack's gaze shot up, appalled. "What? … No! … Christ, just the thought of ….." Again he was shaking his head. "No! No Yan, I couldn't …. I mean …"

In the seat next to him, fear morphed into anger. "So what the fuck is this weird fucking mood all about, then?!" Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Ianto reached through the gap in the seats, retrieved a box of tissues from the back seat then passed on a handful. Jack took them with a watery smile and proceeded to blow one snotty nose very, very noisily.

As the level of grossness was acknowledged by both men, a shameful gaze was sent in Ianto's direction. He couldn't help but grin, and this, in turn, made Jack laugh and suddenly they were both laughing like mad.

"I can't believe we're doing this in the middle of a bloody multi-storey – You do pick your moments, Zuko." Ianto managed to get out with a chuckle.

The sound of laughter next to him, stopped dead. "Sorry, Yan."

And Ianto was back to the whole sighing thing again. "Jack, I don't want you to apologise, you idiot. I just want you to tell me what the real problem is. And by real problem, I mean the truth - not just some cockamamie bullshit story you think is gonna shut me up."

Wiping his nose, Jack laughed through a sniff and just a hint of a smile returned. "Trust you to think of cock at a time like this."

He used the side of his right hand to wipe his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Yan, I know I'm bein' an idiot … and, honestly, I don't mean to piss you off - speaking of which, I guess I'd better be gettin' you back to work; can't have you gettin' into trouble with your bosses, can I?"

A hand was raised, its mission to realign the rear view mirror before setting off. Ianto caught hold of it, placed it against his lips, then softly kissed the outer curve of Jack's fingers. "You want me to take the afternoon off? I will if you really need me to, ... just say. Do you need me to come to the theatre with you?"

After giving it another kiss he released his boyfriend's hand and heaved a huge sigh. "Jack, I can't pretend to know what the score is today, but what I do know, is that there's something massively wrong with you, and …" a sad smile accompanied the small shrug being offered. " … I hate seeing you like this … I feel so … so fucking useless."

Feeling more guilt, now, than ever, the raconteur in Jack crawled forward to take centre stage. "Hey, you don't need to worry. Seriously, please don't worry 'bout me; like I said last night, I'm just a little nervy 'bout what's gonna happen from now on - I don't know when I'll be able to find anythin' else – I might even have to go back to the States, I mean, I can't afford to stay here indefinitely if there's no …"

"Fifty quid says you've found something by the end of next week." came the timely interruption.

"Next week?"

"Yep. And if you haven't, you can stay at mine until you find gameful employment and can once more afford to pay the rent on your own place ….. not that I think Harry would ever kick you out anyway … but that's another issue. So, what d'you say?" Ianto held his hand out for Jack to take. "You up for a little flutter?"

Tentatively, his hand was shaken. "You'd really let me stay at yours?" was asked in amazement.

Ianto sent his stupid boyfriend a grin. "I only offered 'cause I know it won't come to that … I'm not that fucking daft." he joked, screwing up his nose and poking the tip of his tongue through his lips.

Claiming back his hand, Jack laughed out loud at the snipe. With yet another shake of his head he started the car, finally pulling out of their parking spot with a sigh. "You know … ….. you are one very ….. _very_ ….. special person, Ianto Jones."

Brows lifting, Ianto's eyes were sent comically wide. "Okay, I think that's more than enough sappiness for one day, thank you. Now, may I suggest you get me back to the store asap; I don't know if you're aware of the fact, but my daft bastard of a boyfriend has a matinee to perform."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Tucked away; back in his little office for no more than fifteen minutes, Ianto slid back on his chair with a scowl.

The old-fashioned metal bell on the counter, clanged loudly for a second time.

"Remind me again," He mumbled to himself, slowly standing, "Why is it, exactly, that I bother to employ assistants to help me in this fucking department?"

He stepped out of his hidey hole to find Jack standing there; his customary guilty grin in place and his arms full of purchases. With a quick check from side to side, he made sure they were completely alone. "What the fuck are you doing here? The bloody show's supposed to start at three!"

"Chiiiiiiiill, I'll still make it in plenny'a time." was Jack's first line of defence. "Here …" He heaved his pile of purchases onto the counter. "The sooner I pay for these, the sooner I can get goin'."

Ianto studied each item one by one. "Okaaaaay … so why do you suddenly need new jeans, new jacket, new polo and new shoes? Oh, and new boxers too, huh?" he noted with a grin. "Very fancy ….. though I'd say they're more my colour than yours …"

"Which is just as well ….. 'cause the whole lot's for you, you dummy." Jack interrupted, standing there beaming. "You'd better check the sizes, though," he suggested, "I've just run round on the quick …. I have a matinee to perform, you know."

Tutting good humouredly, Ianto began to check the labels. "Have to admit, I'm really pleased to see you've cheered up a bit, Jack … but what the fuck is all this lot about?" He held up the black bomber jacket as an example.

"Well …" Jack's manner became studious; a sort of child-like, excited kind of studious. "I was kinda thinkin', right, that you could change into these and leave your suit here at the store tonight … then I could drive you back here in the mornin' and you could just jump straight back into your work stuff!"

"Okay … so let me get this right – you're so desperate for me to stay at yours tonight, that you're not only prepared to spend nearly three hundred quid on an outfit for me, but you're also willing to drive me to work in the morning?"

The tag on each item of clothing was scanned.

"I want you at home with me, Yan … I just don't fancy the idea of spending the night in bed without you ….."

Jack held out his card.

Ianto took it from him. "You'll have to go back across the Thames in rush hour."

The card was slipped into a reader, which was held out across the counter.

"Don't care."

While clothes were being folded, a pin number was inserted.

"Then you'll have to drive all the way back over it again to get to the theatre for tomorrow's matinee."

The card was handed back and a bag appeared. Jack placed a hand on it. "Um, you won't be needin' that ….."

"Oh, yeah …. sorry." The bag was rehoused beneath the counter. "So …. I guess I'll be catching up with you at the theatre later this evening, then ….."

"That would be really nice … yeah." As Jack's bottom lip started to go, Ianto found himself wishing he'd put money on it.

"Jaaaack, you're not gonna start crying again, are you? That could be a little embarrassing - y'know - what with there being other members of staff around an' all that."

Jack did a three sixty, looking all around himself. "There's no one here but us."

Lips pursing, Ianto gave that small smile of his. "You know what I mean …"

"I better get goin' ….." Jack decided. "I'm parked right outside the door on double yellars ….."

"And Jerry will have your balls for breakfast if you don't get to the theatre in time." Ianto reminded, casually glancing down at his nice new jacket with a bubble of delight building.

One brow lifting, Jack seemed far from impressed. "You think I owe that jerk the courtesy of turnin' up on time?"

"No, as it happens, I don't. But as your manager, I _'do' _expect you to remain professional, regardless of personal feelings." Ianto scolded.

"Okay, okay, I'm goin' ….." With a sigh, Jack kissed the tips of two fingers then held them across the counter. Ianto checked he was safe and kissed them once in return.

"I'll see you later, you fool. Oh, and Jack? Thank you for my new outfit." he smiled affectionately.

Jack skipped into a fast walk; turning back half-way to the exit to blow a kiss. Laughing at him, Ianto mouthed a silent 'FUCK OFF!' then he was off again, rushing to finally make it as far as the door.

"I bet the idiot's got a parking ticket." Ianto chuckled to himself, gathering up his new outfit and taking it through to his office.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Everythin' fitted okay, then?"

Now that he was back out of them, Jack was finally inspired to discuss his bedfellow's new items of attire. Snuggling back, Ianto smiled, appreciating the warmth of Jack's chest and the possessiveness of the hold keeping him in firmly in place. He was pretty sure Jack had broken the speed limit several times to get them back to Hammersmith as quickly as possible and, almost suffocating him, he'd been overly attentive all night.

With the fool now kissing the back of his neck, Ianto managed to remember that he'd been asked a question. "Did everything fit? Yeah …. well, almost." he admitted, dipping his head to one side as a kiss being placed just beneath his ear, began to tickle like mad. "I had to change the shoes for half a size larger, but that was it."

Squashing up as close as he could possibly get, tucked in behind, Jack gave a deep chuckle. "Well you know what they say about shoe size …"

Knowing Jack wouldn't be able to pick up on it, Ianto smirked into the semi- darkness. "Which is why you should've known to get me a size bigger than you did …"

"So modest ….." was whispered against the same ear.

"I know." Ianto could only agree. "I get it from you, and, speaking of '_getting it from you'_ …. I've just about recovered from the weekend, so if you fancy ….."

Not trusting his voice to remain steady, Jack pushed his forehead into some shampoo scented locks and shook it from side to side before finally managing a quiet, "I just want to hold you ….." as explanation.

Ianto frowned into the darkness. Jack turning down the chance to fuck him? Now he definitely knew there was something wrong.

He turned in Jack's arms, their noses touching as he hitched them both close again. "Jack …. I feel like there's something you wanna tell me, but you're afraid to." Just making out that his boyfriend's expression had changed for the worse, he became only more worried. "Jack? Is there?" he double checked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He was held tightly around the waist. "Yeah, there is …. but I know that if I so much as whisper those three little words, you're gonna rip me limb from limb." Jack told him, managing to make a joke out of what was threatening to become one very dangerous moment.

Ianto gripped a hold of as much waist was available and pinched hard, promoting a loud yelp. "That's not what I mean and you know it!" he growled playfully. "Now, come on ….. what's up? It's not like you to turn down sex."

Jack tried sending Ianto his best 'hard done by' frown. "Just fancied a cuddle. Everythin's just been gettin' a bit much lately … that's all."

All Ianto could do was sigh and accept the explanation. "Well if you're serious about us not rocking the bed, maybe we should think about getting some sleep - after all, someone's gotta run me to work in the morning." he reminded sternly, despite having already decided to let Jack off the hook by getting him to drop him off at Hammersmith tube station instead.

Aware that, in truth, there was really very little chance of him getting any sleep before morning, "Yeah ….. sleepin' sounds good." Jack whispered, pursing in readiness for his customary kiss goodnight.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well, we're here …. what now?" With the taxi pulling away, Ianto turned back to find Jack checking his mobile. "Anything from Ken, yet?"

Making them both grin, Jack's phone gave a beep, and reading the message he gave a nod. "Back door's been unlocked; he's waitin' for us in the kitchen."

Having been there before, though only having entered through the front entrance on those occasions, Jack took them both through the iron gates and over to the side of the property where a pathway offered access to the modest rear garden.

"Evening boys, it's lovely to see you again." Kenneth pulled the kitchen door inward, allowing entry to the two gate-crashers. He kissed, first, Jack, and then Ianto on the cheek. "Just mingle as if you were really meant to be here." he advised with a smile, warning, "Harry's ready and waiting to make a fuss of you both, so brace yourselves!"

"Oh, God …..I'm not sure I can do this." His knees starting to jiggle, Jack pushed a clenched fist into his middle.

"Nervous?" The producer guessed, smiling again as he began to lead them through to the noisy goings on further inside.

Following on behind him, Jack gave a nod. "Uh huh …"

Ianto found Jack's hand and squeezed it; an action he knew would be appreciated far more than words.

"You'll be fine ….." Kenneth assured over his shoulder. "Just be yourself, that's really important; the person I want you to meet needs to see the real you … and I want you to make a good first impression; I know what it is he has in mind for you, you see …. and it's so exciting I can't begin to tell you …"

"Oh, God ….." Jack was off again.

Ianto squeezed harder.

They walked into the main living area and were spotted straight away, first by Harriet, who squealed, and then by her brother … who didn't.

The younger sibling approached at speed, recklessly scooping up two glasses of champagne on her way. "Boys! Don't you both look smart … ….. and sohhh handsome!" She handed them a glass each, mumbling "Nice work on stitching up that rat of a brother of mine by the way." before stepping back.

As Kenneth handed the excited woman a glass of her own, all four of them toasted their host getting his come-uppance and, aware that he was now scowling across the room at them, they began to laugh a little louder; talked animatedly about the weather and any other pointless subject that they could think of, determined to piss him off just that little bit more.

This was going to be a very interesting evening, Ianto decided, swallowing a sip of his drink then smiling smugly across the room at one disgruntled party thrower.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

The past half an hour had passed surprisingly quickly, and walking in from the kitchen, Ianto swallowed the remaining mouthful of his third vol–au-vent.

"How's he doing?" he wondered, pulling up alongside their partners in crime and studying Jack who'd been quaking in his boots for the past twenty minutes; engaged in conversation with some bigwig from the BBC.

"He'll be fine." Kenneth assured him. "And if this new venture that Phil's proposing, takes off … Jack is going to be more than just fine."

"He's still doing his startled rabbit impression." Ianto couldn't help but notice. He glanced sideways, looking concerned. "I hope you're right about this, Ken, he's been so nervy lately; his confidence has really taken a blow over this whole affair."

"Yes, I had noticed." Kenneth admitted. "And if he does accept this proposition his whole life is going to change drastically, Yan, which means he's going to need you more than ever."

He finished pouring a glass of scotch and smiled as Ianto gratefully accepted it. "But you're going to be there for him, my love …. aren't you …."

Ianto didn't need to say a word in reply; the loving gaze he was sending Jack's way, was more than enough confirmation for the producer.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	21. Nothing Ventured

**A/N : ** A short chapter this time, just to take us through to the next phase of the boys' journey.

-o- -o-

As I've decided to go with an A/N this time, I'd like to take advantage of the fact by publicly thanking my 'ally' in Switzerland, who is still faithfully staying on board and passing on some much appreciated thoughts with each chapter ….. You know who you are … so ….. 'thank you!' – big smile!

-o- -o-

I'd also like to thank the guest reviewer who left some very kind comments for the previous chapter. I do have an inkling of who you might be, but – not being one to jump to conclusions – please accept my 'thank you very much anyway' here.

-o- -o-

Disclaimer : Jack and Ianto belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC – Speaking of which – anything written from this point onward regarding the British Broadcasting Corporation, is completely fictitious - and any similarities to persons associated with 'Auntie' past and present are purely coincidental.

-o- -o-

Okay …. maybe I should crack on – there's a good chance of this author's note ending up longer than the chapter! Lol.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Chapter Twenty

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Nothing Ventured

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

After an informal guided tour of all four floors of Jerry's place (Kenneth having insisted that it would be perfectly okay for them to have a quick look around), Ianto returned from his last stop – a much needed bathroom break – to find the word _'help'_ being mouthed at him.

With himself and Jack following Kenneth's advice and creating their own invite to the event, curiously their presence had been neither welcomed nor dismissed; they'd been there for nearly two hours thus far, and their unwitting host had yet to say a single word to either of them.

Despite this, in quickly becoming the centre of attention, Jack had been in constant demand. He'd started the ball rolling with Kenneth's main contact, been around the entire room twice; shaking hands like it was going out of fashion, and then back again to continue with his primary conversation.

Not surprising Ianto in the slightest, everybody there had made it perfectly clear that they were hoping they'd be able to leave the place tonight saying they'd actually met Jerry's handsome leading man and, to his manager's relief, Jack had held it together perfectly. As if on autopilot he'd been back to his usual effervescent self; all smiles, thank yous, and flirtatious glances.

For now, however, he was back with Phil from the Beeb and, rather amusingly, he was in the process of mouthing a second desperate cry for '_help'_ across the room.

Following Jack's gaze, the frustrated looking guest stood next to him shot a look over one shoulder, and Ianto found himself being beckoned by the man.

He smiled at Harriet as she sent a wink of encouragement, then began to weave his way between the assembled media and theatre bods, while, eyes widening with a conspicuous amount of impatience, Phil from the Beeb turned completely on the spot to await his arrival.

Ianto made his final approach and, carefully assimilating the shock of unkempt red hair, neglectful show of, almost, scruffy attire and unnerving twitchy nature - came to the conclusion that the guy had to be a total genius; nobody would dare show up at one of these events looking like an aging post-graduate unless they either got a kick out of being on the receiving end of several withering looks, or were aware that there was something genuinely special about themselves; that they possessed a talent so amazing, it would forever justify the blatant lack of pride on their part.

"You're Yan …" was stated loudly, startling everyone in the immediate area, Ianto included. His hand was snatched up from his side - where it'd quite happily been minding its own business - and shaken with a firm grip, "… this bloody idiot's manager, right?"

Before Ianto could formulate a response that didn't include the words 'fuck', 'cunt' or 'wanker', "I'm Phil, Yan. It's really nice to meet you." he was informed with a convincing amount of sincerity.

Realising the guy wasn't half as bad as he'd first assumed, Ianto silently thanked the lord for allowing him to hold his tongue, but, he still didn't reply with a 'hi', or 'hello' - - Not even a 'nice to meet you too' came floating out on a carpet of velvet Welsh vowels. No, what he actually said in the darkest tone he could muster was "I beg your pardon - did you just call my client a bloody idiot?"

A look of Broadcasting Corporation horror was sent in Jack's direction where, unfortunately for Ianto, the dope had already started to laugh at what he'd realised was his boyfriend's attempt at a jokey barb.

Red curls flicked left and right as Phil's head shot repeatedly from side to side. "You're playing with me, aren't you." he concluded with a defeated glance in Ianto's direction.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Ianto smiled back at him, sending Jack an imperceptible wink. "Nice to meet you too, Phil." He finally got around to admitting.

Spotting a tray of flutes floating past, he stretched over, quickly helping himself to one before they could grow completely out of reach. "So, he's a bloody idiot, is he? Well I know why I think so …" he joked between his first and second sips of bubbly, "… but what I really want to know, is … why do you?"

With Jack pouting; starting to feel somewhat ganged up upon, a relieved Phil went on to explain a few brief details of an idea he'd had on the back-burner; pointing out that he'd just been waiting for the right person to come along, and that Jack, apparently, was that very person.

As Ianto stood there, smiling broadly at his idea of a grand plan, Phil from the Beeb narrowed his eyes at Jack. "I'm offering him the opportunity of a lifetime here," he sulked, shoulders falling, "And all I'm getting from the fool is '…_ yeah Phil,_ _it sounds really cool, but, can I think about it? ...'._

Jack sent his manager a lame excuse of a smile.

And as a result, that manager chose to make his thoughts on the matter perfectly clear. "Jack? Tell the nice man '_yes_' …. you bloody idiot."

As two sets of eyes focused on him, Jack could do nothing but shrug. "I really mean this, guys; the whole idea sounds great. But it's such a big step up from what I've been doin', I mean, I just don't get it - why me? Folks out there in tv land aren't gonna know who _I_ am, are they?"

"Anyone that watches breakfast television is already aware of what you do." one desperate programme maker pointed out, his voice laden with hope.

"Look," lifting his glass of champagne a tad higher; just enough to pull all attention back to himself, Ianto decided it was time to take his new role a little more seriously and promptly took charge of proceedings. "Is there any chance we could meet up for a proper chat, Phil, say, Thursday lunchtime?" he suggested. "After all, this'd be a big step for anyone going from stage to screen after just a few months of being in the public eye."

Phil looked down, deep in thought, then met Ianto's stare with a smile. "I think Thursday should be fine; here's my card," he offered. "But make sure you give me your number before you leave, just in case something does crop up that I've forgotten about."

"You okay with twelve thirty?" Ianto asked Jack, not wanting him to feel too left out of things. He accepted his 'client's' gentle nod with a warm smile then turned back. "Well hopefully we'll see you later in the week, Phil. I'll contact you by Tuesday at the latest to check we're good to go plus arrange a venue. And in the meantime I'm sure I'll be able to make this bloody idiot see sense."

"Yeah, okay, okay …. enough with the whole 'bloody idiot' joke already." Although he was frowning, a little further south, Jack's lips broke into a grin.

"You two carry on chatting," Ianto encouraged, "I'm gonna catch up with Ken; let him know how things are going." Proffering a hasty "See you next Thursday" and a handshake, he nodded once at Phil, smiled ambiguously at Jack, then shot off to find their 'saviour' in the hope of garnering a touch more support.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"I'm sure Jerry's gutted to see you go - you coming on board really kicked some life back into the show."

Phil from the Beeb took a large bite of his panini, then sat there chewing with a grin.

Looking with a snap out of the bistro's window; suddenly finding a passing ambulance to be of exceptional interest, Ianto kept all trace of humour hidden and waited to hear Jack's response. With little effort he picked out the relevant reflection in the glass, then watched on with disguised amusement as his boyfriend took a delaying gulp of mineral water.

"Well, to be honest Phil, I just felt it was a good time to move on." was finally lied with ease.

Ianto watched Jack's reverse image fall back; the guilty party's chair now being called upon to play its part in the laid-back show of deception. Almost amusingly, Jerry hadn't said one word to Jack about their unannounced arrival at his soiree on Sunday evening – almost as if discussing the issue would be him admitting defeat; something the director was probably feeling he'd done more than enough of, of late.

Sensing a need to intervene, Ianto looked back with a spot of skin-saving distraction. "I'm assuming there'll be a screen-test or the like; something that can convince both yourself and Jack that he's suitable to present this new show?"

Phil swallowed quickly; an even greater show of excitement flashing in those wild blue eyes of his. "Yeah, of course, and we're looking at doing a pilot, which may or may not be broadcast; it all depends on how conclusive Jack's performance is. I can usually tell if something's going to work without the viewing public getting involved."

Ianto nodded his approval. "Jack already has a big following. I've been keeping a check on things myself and the same people have been turning up week after week so, hopefully, that'll be the case with this new show of yours. You said, he'll be on for thirty minutes of the hour long broadcast, didn't you?" he double checked, just for something else to say, really; something that might save Jack from having to fabricate a load of nonsense about his boss' involvement in his abrupt departure.

"Mmm." Phil nodded, still chewing away on a mouthful of bread. He swallowed with a grin then nodded again. "That's right. The plan has always been to promote dramatic art as well as stage musicals. The first thirty minutes will be dedicated to whatever plays are doing the rounds; a well-known theatre critic from one of the main dailies will be presenting that half, and for the second half, Jack will be interviewing a special guest of the week; discussing their favourite musical, as well reviewing the best of what else is currently on offer around the country, then at the end of the programme Jack gets to sing with his guest; either a particular favourite of theirs, or something from the show they're currently starring in."

Ianto looked at diagonals across the table, making sure he was staring straight at Jack. "You've got to do this; it's ideal for you."

Despite not looking totally convinced, Jack nodded his agreement. "It does sound absolutely brilliant," he sighed, "Though I'm still not sure how I'd cope; being in front of a camera."

Phil came to Ianto's rescue. "Jack, I've watched, and re-watched, that interview you did with our breakfast crew. It was seeing how natural you came across on that show that made me consider you in the first place. Plus it helps that you can sing every other person on the circuit off the stage and, let's face it, you're not exactly ugly, are you."

"You have to do the screen test at least. Pleeeease?" Ianto begged. "I know you'd be brilliant if you gave it a go. And if you can't see the audience ... so what? You'll still be getting to sing."

With Jack agreeing to meet Phil at Wood Lane the following week, where a more formal interview was to be conducted, the largely productive luncheon meeting was finally concluded, and with something of a habit forming, London's hottest couple found themselves making strides toward their all-time favourite multi-storey.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

You really are takin' this whole 'bein' my manager thing' very seriously, aintcha."

Jack settled himself into the driver's seat.

"Let's just say I have a vested interest ….." Reaching behind to find his seatbelt, then realising his decision might have been just a little premature, changing his mind, Ianto swivelled on his bum to get a better view of his incredibly talented, soon to be BBC employee, boyfriend. "I care about what happens to you – I don't want anyone else thinking they can take advantage of your soft nature – and if I say so myself; I happen to be a very good judge of character ….."

"Yeah ….. have to agree with that last part." Jack conceded, recalling how Ianto had warned him all along about Jerry and Tom, and that right from the word go he'd seen through that jerk out in Ibiza.

"You remember a while back - we were talking about increasing your fan base?" Ianto reminded; just a hint of excitement starting to come through in his voice. "Well things don't get much better than appearing on national television, Jack. This could be just what we need. We always knew you wouldn't have to hide your sexuality for ever, but things might be improving a lot sooner than we expected."

The 'small-screen' hopeful, slid down in his seat. "People knowin' we're a couple really means a lot to you, doesn't it." Jack sighed acceptingly.

He was afforded the customary tut and eye-roll.

"Nohhhhh ….. of course it don't ….." Ianto sarked, "I mean, why on Earth would I want people to know that for the past three months I've been dating a hideous, talentless c-lister?"

Hearing yet another tut, Jack turned to Ianto with a grin. "Hideous? You think I'm hot, Jones - just admit it and move on."

The notion was given minimal thought. "Hmm …. okay ….. maybe you are just a little bit pretty …"

"Your favourite type …." Jack quickly reminded.

"Yes … my favourite type …." Ianto was forced to agree, teasing, "But you've got a fucking poor excuse for a cock. Even rock-hard I have trouble finding it."

"What?! You mean this?" Hips were hitched, a fly was slid downward and Jack heaved the whole package out.

"Oh, for fucks ….." Ianto's palm found his forehead. "Jack! Look around! Duh! Public building? Lots of cars? Are these surroundings really screaming completely private at you?"

Jack's stupid grin grew stupidly wider, suggesting that right at this moment he was on a mission and not overly bothered.

"What is it with you and public places all of a sudden?" Ianto's sigh became a chuckle. "And why is it always multi-storey fucking car-parks?"

Jack's tongue appeared - slipped out just enough to be seen – and very, very slowly it slid from one side to the other, moistening his lips as a hint.

Aware of what was going on higher up, Ianto's main attention was focused on the strong fingers slowly stroking away at a promising looking semi. Mouth already drying out, he lifted his gaze. "Promise me you'll make a serious effort to make this thing work with Phil and …"

Jack's mouth twitched, forming a familiar, knee-weakening crooked smile. "And what? What sort of reward are we talkin' here?"

Ianto swallowed hard, watched wide-eyed as the length in Jack's hand kicked and throbbed, continuing to grow in length. Jack's half-lidded appearance wasn't helping matters much either; his gentle noises of self-pleasure making things infinitely worse.

"You wanna suck it?" was offered.

Again Ianto gave another deep swallow, but despite the new coating of lubrication, his reply of "Fuck, yeah …." still came out with a croak. He retrieved a copy of a day old newspaper from the rear foot-well, instructing, "Here, hold this over me. If anyone comes along, just pretend you're reading."

Jack studied the page currently on show and started to chuckle.

"An undisclosed sum has been donated to a charity of the performer's choice, and we have been informed that Mr Harkness does not intend to press any charges." he read out loud.

Ianto looked back from his second course of the day." That'll be another couple of grand Jerry's had to dip into his wallet for." he grinned before returning his attention to the tempting delicacy on offer.

"Lick it slowly, first?" Jack begged, holding the tabloid with one hand and aiming his cock at right-angles with the other. He watched, full of anticipation, as Ianto dipped lower, completely covering the gap between them. His sigh was loud as his wish was granted.

Tongue retracting, Ianto paused what he was doing to remind … "You still haven't promised me anything, you know …..." ….. then he got back to work; swirling slow circles around the glans of his boyfriend's shaft.

A shuddering breath sounded above him and it took a moment of serious concentration for Jack to be able to agree …. "Okay …. I promissssss – oh, Jesus, Yan, you're so fuckin' good at this ….." Eyes slipping shut, he stroked his fingers through Ianto's hair and all thoughts of imminent danger were forgotten. It was just fortunate for both men that no-one chose that particular moment in time to return to their vehicle, and less than ten minutes later Ianto found himself savouring every last drop of release; his lids fluttering as he sucked gently around the head of Jack's cock, making sure he didn't miss out on any of that distinctive flavour still oozing out.

Above him Jack was panting loudly, head lolling with every exaggerated gasp. Resting a hand on a rocking shoulder and levering himself upward, Ianto leant in; nudged their noses together until Jack lifted his lids, then slid his tongue forward to be sucked clean.

"How long have we got?" Jack wondered minutes later, sounding satiated and spent as he slid down, exhausted, in his seat.

Ianto fell back with a sigh. "I'm already late …."

He rolled his head to one side, finding Jack who was grinning happily at him. "Just as well I'm not coming to see the show tonight … I should really offer to work a bit later - y'know - to make up for these extended lunch-breaks I keep taking."

Jack sat there, just studying Ianto's expression. "Heyyyyyy, come on, Yan, be straight with me. Are you just sayin' that?" he posed with a curious smile, "Or are you secretly gonna be there watchin' me?"

If ever he'd had any intention of keeping the fact a secret, the notion was away and gone the second Ianto failed to contain his laugh.

"You are!" Nether region cooling rapidly, Jack was bouncing around in his seat like an excited, exposed child. "You're comin' to see me, aintcha!"

He accepted the lack of instant response as an admission of guilt and snatching out for Ianto's left hand lifted it quickly to his lips, "I'm sorry I know I'm not s'posed to say it, but, God, Ianto Jones, I do - I ….."

"Don't!" Ianto warned hurriedly, before his life could turn disastrously to shit.

Eyes screwing up, Jack pressed their coupled hands onto the bridge of his nose. "But I do …. so much …"

A deep breath was drawn inward. "I know, I know and ... well …. y'know …." Ianto shrugged.

Jack's eyes shot open. "Really?" He held Ianto's fingers to his mouth; pursed his lips onto them as he double checked that he was reading the message correctly.

"Of course …." Ianto whispered.

The smallest of twinkles appeared, accentuating the already bright blue. "Wow. Is this really us doin' the whole romantic thing?" Jack chanced, his gaze slowly softening as he maintained eye-contact.

"Well, yeah, it would be," Ianto conceded, "If your cock wasn't still hanging out."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Everyone was out of their seat.

Ianto included.

This was the final song that Jack would ever get to perform as Danny Zuko - the audience was aware of that fact, Ianto was aware of it … … and Jack was aware of it. Up on that stage he was doing his best to hold it together, belting out every line with more passion than Ianto had ever heard. There were tears streaming down his face ….. but he was still smiling.

Waving programmes and rolled up posters in the air, the crowd was joining in with every word. Young girls were crying; women much older than those starry-eyed youngsters were crying … and Ianto wasn't the only male member of the audience to have tears in his eyes. He was feeling sad for Jack, yes, but there was also a huge sense of pride; that young man up there on stage was showing the Jerry's of this world that he was going to make it, with or without their help …. And Ianto knew for certain that he wanted to be there with Jack every step of the way.

With the excitement slowly building, everyone began to join in with the final chorus, only, it soon became apparent - to Ianto, at least - that Jack had forgotten the words, only, he hadn't really forgotten them; he'd just decided to alter them a little.

As he heard the line again, Ianto started to laugh. The '_you're the one that I want'_ followed by a blatant '_you, hoo hoo, Yanny'_, was most definitely deliberate – and at that very moment, a certain Welshman fell in love just that little bit more.

-o- -o-

With Jack taking his last curtain call ever with the production, Ianto began to make his way backstage. He had a strong feeling that someone was going to need a shoulder to cry on, and there was no way that that shoulder was going to belong to anybody but him.

He reached the dressing room the same time as Jack, only, while _he_ was on foot, Jack was aloft; being held up, flat out, by several pairs of hands belonging to the very same bunch of people cheering him.

Marcel the Marvellous was standing by, looking distraught as he waited for his boy to be delivered safely. Ianto hooked an arm around the dresser's shoulders and gave him a hug.

A sniffing Jack was lowered to the floor. The first thing he saw was the love of his life and wasted no time tearing him away from his aide to claim him as his own with a bone-crushing hug.

As a head found his shoulder, Ianto ssshh'd and rocked in his usual manner.

Everyone 'awwww'd'.

"We'll catch up with you at Dante's." Eddie called out to Ianto as the crowd of performers began to amble away.

Ianto nodded back then slowly shuffled Jack in through the doorway of his dressing room. "Come on, hurry up, I think we need to go get pissed." He decided handing the leading man over to Marcel for one final time.

As the two men went about their usual motions of preparing Jack for the outside world, Ianto made a decision he was sure he was going to regret, but he also knew that this was something he just had to do.

"Won't be a mo ….." he announced backing out into the corridor and pulling the door shut before either man inside could object.

Outside Jerry's office a flick of his head told all others in the area to make themselves absent.

"Is he alone?" he asked Tom, who, amazingly, was smiling at him. Tom nodded, and as he backed away there was a definite show of respect in his eyes.

Ianto smiled back then turned to the door; letting himself inside without knocking.

"Just say what you've come to say and go." Jerry instructed from his desk, not looking up. "I'm really not in the mood for you tonight, Jones."

Balancing on his fingertips, Ianto leaned on the director's desk. "You do just one thing to cause trouble for us – I will become your worst fucking nightmare. Understood?!"

As if he felt his time was being wasted, Jerry heaved a sigh and continued to look down at some paperwork. A hand snapped out, grabbing him by the throat, and he found a wrist tilting his chin upward with a sense of urgency.

Ianto's stare was feral. "Don't forget we still have the original photo _and_ that recording. I'm warning you, Jerry ….. you do just one thing to jeopardise Jack's career ….. you'll wish you'd never been born. Now ….. DO ... YOU ... UNDERSTAND?!"

Eyes staring wide through his thin-rimmed spectacles, the director nodded, clearly shaken by the burst of genuine animosity.

"Good." Ianto released his grip. "I'm sure we can all exist on the circuit without ever having to go through this again." Turning to the doorway, he stopped; spinning back on the balls of his feet. "Oh, and by the way ….."

Hunched over his desk, Jerry looked up through his brows.

"He's keeping the jacket." Ianto grinned, finally leaving the room.

Tom was waiting outside. "Did you hurt him?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful that that might have been the case.

"It was tempting." Ianto admitted.

He stared hard at the dancer. "Do yourself a favour, Tom, and get away from that wanker. He's bringing you down with him, but I get the feeling you're not quite as bad as you let people think."

The choreographer's features softened as he started to smile. "Look," he sighed, "About that night at my place – I'm sorry if ….."

"Forget it ….. it's in the past." Ianto shrugged already walking away.

"See you around, then." Tom called after him.

"Fucking hope not ….." was thrown back with an added dash of humour.

Laughing loudly, the dancer watched his old enemy stride away.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- o-

-o- -o-

Hearing some very familiar laughs floating out from inside, Jack and Ianto stepped into Dante's and made their way round to their usual spot; practically the whole troupe appeared to be there. The second they saw him they made a bee line for Ianto; their special rendition of _'you're the one that I want_ – _you hoo hoo Yanny_, proving to be exceptionally loud.

As he was jumped on and several hands appeared, mussing up his hair, Ianto let out a screech and swore several times. While he dipped on the spot laughing, his arms trying in vain to cover the top of his head, Jack started to laugh also. It was the first hearty laugh that Ianto had heard his boyfriend give since the end of the show.

"What you havin'" Eddie asked as they finally made it to their favourite table.

A disheveled Ianto jumped up onto a stool and rested his elbows on the tall, round table before him. "Becks and a chaser, ta …." he smiled, accepting a compact mirror from Abby as it was offered. "Bastards …." he laughed studying his reflection, brushing his fingers through his fringe in an attempt to rearrange it.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, I know it's a horrible fucking situation that no-one wants to think about, but someone's gotta say it, so…." Terry the 'T-Bird' stepped up to sling an arm around Jack's shoulders and hugged him tightly onto his side. "… It's not gonna be the same without you mate."

Jack's sigh sounded loud and clear, despite the increasing levels of music in the place.

"I'm sure it won't be the last you see of him." Ianto interjected before Jack could become too maudlin. "I'll make sure of it." he promised with a wink.

With Abby deciding there was a sudden need to rub comforting circles over his back, Jack smiled warmly at his caring boyfriend; guessing that quite a few folks from Ianto's past would be surprised if they could see the vast difference in his personality.

The carousing going on around them growing louder, still in a world of their own, Jack and Ianto continued to have eyes only for each other. A look filled with total understanding had been engaged then held; both men were silently acknowledging that their relationship had suddenly stepped up a gear.

"Here we go …." Eddie nudged into Jack, handing over a drink, immediately breaking the loved-up spell.

Not that it mattered. The stare had been held more than long enough for the correct message to be fully received.

-o- -o-

For the next two hours, Jack and Ianto spent a wonderful time joking, reminiscing, laughing and play-fighting. And now feeling a little worse for wear, they were angled onto each other, attempting to keep themselves upright.

"Wise move that; you taking the tube today ….." Ianto giggled.

"We need a cab." Jack decided raising one arm in the air. "TAXI!"

Ianto looked around them, lost his balance and began to stumble about. "Whoa!"

Jack grabbed him by one arm. "Wooooo ... where ya goin', honey?"

Deliberately barging into his boyfriend, Ianto snorted loudly.

"Honey?!"

A heavy nod was given. "Yep … didn'tcha know? You're my little honey bunny! Sweetest guy I ever knew!"

"Ugh … I think I'm gonna throw up."

Jack's bottom lip appeared. "Hey ….. there's no need to be like that!"

Ianto swallowed deeply. "No ….. seriously … I think I'm gonna throw up ….."

Jack pulled his best 'awwwww', face. "Poor Yanny ... but I'm afraid that's what ya get for mixin' yer drinks, honey. But don't worry, baby …..I'm gonna look after you …"

As he was pulled closer, and an arm hooked through his own, Ianto steadied himself enough to walk along with Jack in a more soberly fashion. Instantly feeling the need to slow the pace, he pulled back slightly and smiled at Jack, who took the hint and slowed also.

"Don't worry, Yan ….." was sighed. "A cab'll show up soon ….. 'n' I promisss I'll get ya home ssssafe and sssssound."

Ianto started to laugh. And, naturally, Jack was looking upset by the fact.

"I was just thinking," Ianto reassured with a chuckle, "It's usually me taking care of you ….."

Jack's frown disappeared and he began to move them both along again. "From now on, Yan, we're gonna take care of each other."

For a few moments they shuffled along in silence, sending each other the occasional loving smile, though, given the day they'd already had, that moment of silence was never going to have lasted for very long.

"Jack?" Ianto nudged sideways. "This is the real deal ... isn't it …" he murmured, his voice unusually quiet.

"You 'n' me?" Jack checked leaning in a little closer.

Ianto nodded, and Jack's grin spread right across his face. "Oh, yeah …. this is the real deal alright."

"To the future ..." Ianto announced, holding up an imaginary glass.

"To the future ..…" Jack smiled, clinking with his own.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	22. Memories

Chapter Twenty One

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Memories

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Okay, people! ….. Let's bring it back in the room, shall we?!"

The murmuring, chattering and total lack of consideration continued to be displayed.

"Okay quiet! Everybody shut the fuck up or I'm gonna kick all unnecessary arses outta here! Got it?"

The busy hum died instantly.

"Okay … we'll take it from the top when you're ready, Jack." was yelled at the guy on set, who, although carefully keeping things down, was still deeply engrossed in conversation with his 'special guest'.

In a flash, Jack's handsome features broke into a grin. "Ready!"

Positions were taken, and with a nod from Jack the backing track cut in.

Hovering at a distance, Ianto was wondering just how long it would take for Jack to corpse this time. Three times, so far, they'd tried to get this song in the bag, and each time his guest had managed to make a start on both verses instead of just her own, which, in turn, had set Jack off giggling.

Ironically, the guest in question was Abby. To try and make Jack feel a little more at ease she'd been drafted in for the pilot, but things had gone so well, Phil had decided to shelve the trial run and now she was back again; this time serving as Jack's third official experience at interviewing.

In order to keep things current; aside from the 'soon to be touring' Grease, the first three programmes had been deliberately centred around West End stalwarts, thus ensuring that when each show eventually went out, the relevant details would still be in date; with a series-repeat of nature programmes being side-lined to create a big enough slot, the first of these weekly broadcasts was due to air the following Tuesday.

From the outset; not just in the studio but around the entire complex itself, there'd been a constant buzz. The possibility that this new show might become 'Auntie's' next big hit, was the subject of most conversations; because of Jack's involvement it seemed that everybody from the Director General, down, was excited about this project, and with Phil's original idea having had the seal of approval for quite some time, it was more a case of 'go! go! go!' than 'thanks ….we'll let you know'.

Despite the hurried nature of the whole process, there'd actually been some pretty clever game-playing going on. In enlisting the help of another starlet from Grease, Phil had known he'd be guaranteed good viewing figures from the off - although this was the third recording of the run, it was scheduled to go out first in what he was calling a 'grab 'em by throat' move. Plus he hadn't actually said as much, but everyone was assuming that, in pairing them together again, he was banking on Jack and Abby's well-publicised romance then amicable split, attracting an extra element of interest.

Directly after the successful pilot had been assessed, a quick interview with the pair had been conducted for the Radio Times, then a couple of days later a photo shoot had taken place; the best shot of the 'couple' destined to accompany the article appearing inside the magazine.

That had all taken place just over five weeks ago, and since that point Jack had been busy making himself popular within the hallowed surroundings of Wood Lane's world-famous Television Centre. Unsurprisingly, he'd had a constant stream of attractive young ladies appear out of the woodwork; eager to make his acquaintance and trying his best not to gaze in a star-struck fashion at him now; tucked away to one side with the other invited on-lookers, Ianto was marvelling at how quickly the past month or so had flown. It seemed like only yesterday he'd been arranging meetings; pulling out his best coaxing tones in an effort to set up this deal for an initially dubious Jack. But now here they were, already well into the second week of October, with the dope professionally rocking his way through this third recording like he'd been doing this all his life – well, professional aside from the unprofessional bouts of giggling of course.

"Okay, CUT!" Wagging a finger at Abby then laughing as he formed a circle with his fingers, the director held his hands out in front of him; pretending for Jack's benefit that he was in the process of strangling him.

"Sorreeeeee …." Jack hunched his shoulders sheepishly.

Abby let out a whine. "Bugger ….. I will get this. Next time, Barry ….. I promise." she told the director.

Turning with a "Sorry, babe … …. I'm doing nothing but get you into trouble, here.", she accepted a hug and some whispered words of encouragement from Jack.

As a cheeky look was sent in his direction, Ianto shook his head despairingly and started to laugh. Contradicting his initial fears, it seemed that his boyfriend was appreciating having him around today after all.

Ironically, although this was Jack's third stint in the studio, this was only Ianto's first experience at being a part of things. Naturally, right from the word go, in being Jack's manager the offer had always been there for him to attend, but he'd felt his presence might make Jack feel ill at ease; might put him off his stroke in front of the camera. It was only after being reassured by Phil that things had been going exceptionally well, that he'd agreed to tag along.

Of course, with Sod's law fatefully stepping up to the plate - unfairly making Phil out to be a liar in the process - today, things were definitely not going to plan … the fact that the show's presenter had spent the first fifteen minutes of the interview sat there in a luminescent pink wig …. was completely, and utterly, irrelevant, of course. After all, the dope's moment of tomfoolery hadn't been entirely spontaneous. After suggesting during the initial pilot, that he attempt to ease the tension by playing around with the infamous 'Sandy' wig, it'd consequently been considered, by persons in much higher places, a brilliant idea to insist that from now on, each guest bring along something from their show costume and that, in turn, whatever that item was, Jack would have to wear it. Along with Abby's wig, he'd so far been dressed in a coat of many colours and had sported one very fetching set of whiskers – a set of whiskers, incidentally, that'd made him sneeze repeatedly, causing an uncontrolled moment of hilarity amongst the crew - so much so in fact, that the decision had been taken to keep the sneezing in.

Despite the blatant mal-use of a pretty pink wig, Ianto was still convinced that their current problem wasn't really Jack's fault; in knowing that this time it was the real deal, it was Abby, bless her, who'd been a bundle of nerves, and Ianto had to admit, he was actually starting to feel very sorry for her.

This time around, the song she'd chosen for their end of programme duet was not an easy option from Grease, but her particular favourite from Calamity Jane; Secret Love, and for the fourth time in a row she'd just managed to sing the start of both verses. '_She'_, was supposed to be singing the first verse, then, Jack, the second, and the rest of the song (if they ever made it that far) was to be crooned by the both of them, only, she couldn't quite get it right.

"Barry? Any chance we could break for five?" Jack begged the director, who nodded then hinted that his goafer should quickly scoot off and get him a coffee.

Aware that Jack was walking over, Ianto checked his watch. Although they'd started at the studio deliberately early, mainly so that Abby could be at the theatre on time, it was already twelve forty-five and, having plans of their own, he and Jack had been expecting to leave pretty soon also. They were scheduled to pick up some paperwork from Jack's new agent; an agent whom Jack himself had gone ahead and engaged - one that had, apparently, come highly recommended by Phil.

Leaving him feeling very pleased with himself, a few weeks back - whilst his 'very efficient' manager had, unfortunately, been busy doing his 'other' job - the one he actually got paid to do - 'Auntie's' newest face had taken himself over to the address given and had successfully completed the deal without their usual element of client/manager consultation.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to get away in time, hun …." were the first words out of Jack's mouth as he drew in as close as he dare. Fidgeting awkwardly on the spot, he, thankfully, managed to resist all temptation to move in for a full-on hug.

By contrast, Ianto kept his composure, nodded his response studiously; checked that no one else had heard Jack's term of endearment, then edged them both away from the main group.

"What about the paperwork we're supposed to be picking up?" he reminded, checking his watch again in the hope that it might make him seem a little more professional.

"Pretty please?" Jack's palms came together.

Trying to resist the puppy-dog eyes, Ianto straightened with a frown. "You want me to go on my own?"

"I'll text you the address." Jack offered, obviously having no intentions of taking no for an answer.

A heavy sigh of defeat sounded opposite him. Over the past few weeks, the gentle touches, the soppy one liners; the …. loving moments … had only intensified between them, and Ianto had been firmly convinced for a while now, that, if asked, he'd do practically anything to keep Jack happy.

"Who do I ask for?" he sighed with a resigned smile.

Jack pulled his cell from his trouser pocket, prompting Barry to look over.

"I hope that bloody thing's on silent, Harkness!" he barked jokily, narrowing his eyes before finishing off the look with a grin.

Nodding with his very best serious pout on show, Jack looked back to scroll through his list of contacts. "Right, the phone number and address are on their way." he muttered a few seconds later. He looked up to smile at Ianto as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "When you get there, just ask for Kim. Next chance I get I'll call the office and let them know to expect you." he promised.

"Are we meeting at mine or yours later - blimey, that was quick …" With his mobile already vibrating away, Ianto forgot his question to reach inside his jacket pocket.

A bark broke through the air. "Jack? Are we wrapping this number up this millennium, or half-way through the next?"

"On my way!"

Looking back at Ianto, Jack lowered his voice. "I'll call you later, babe, okay? … An' thanks, Yan …." The puppy dog look returned with a vengeance. "You know I couldn't do any of this without you …."

"Yeah, yeah … now get the fuck back to work." With a smile Ianto watched the most handsome man in the entire complex run over to re-take his position, then making a move of his own he slipped silently through the doors before the red light could announce that the cameras were once more rolling.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Oh well, here goes nothing; certainly seems to be the right address."

Aware that he was talking to himself, but totally too preoccupied to care, cautiously pushing the outer door inward, Ianto entered the building then pushed his way through a second door to make his way up the stairs to the first floor.

He wasn't completely unfamiliar with Newman Street – after all, on a particularly sour note, the location of his recent arrest was, literally, only just around the corner – but at this, his present location, he'd been expecting to find a plaque on the wall at the very least, telling him he'd found the right agency - in the right place.

A deeper sense of uneasiness began to settle in. Climbing the narrow bank of stairs he decided that right now he wasn't particularly happy. Something was bothering him; bugging him badly, though, in being fair to his surroundings he couldn't quite rule out the possibility that his misgivings weren't just a consequence of him losing that usual element of control when it came to decision making. But, equally, there was nothing to say, either, that Jack wasn't just as qualified in sniffing out the good eggs from the bad.

"Hello?" Walking into an empty reception area he looked around for a bell, or something similar, to attract some attention with. On first glance there didn't appear to be anything available, so he tired calling out again.

"Oh, hi ….." said a small voice to his right, "I thought I heard someone calling."

Twisting at the waist, Ianto came face to face with a very pretty, yet clearly very shy, young woman, and gave his widest, tight-lipped smile. "Kim?" he guessed.

Incorrectly, as it turned out.

"Er, no ….. hold on just a sec." she smiled, about facing herself and disappearing back along the short, narrow corridor ahead of her.

Still curious, and now becoming impatient, Ianto found himself having to wait just that little bit longer to find out what this much lauded, 'Kim' was like. Jack had done nothing but praise the woman. Cute, hilarious and great fun had been the only descriptions supplied to date. In other words, nothing about the important stuff - like how efficient she was at her job, or how good she was at making coffee. Just cute …. hilarious ….. and great fun.

Which was telling this manager of Jack's absolutely fuck all really.

Already picking holes in the décor, Ianto ambled from wall to wall, studying photos of various celebrities; some he recognised - some he didn't. He was in the process of reading a framed article from the Sunday Times, when "Hey! Hi ya! You must be Yan!" came singing along from behind him.

Already turning to locate the source of the greeting, Ianto stalled as he saw the owner of the Antipodean sounding accent. "Oh, sorry," he managed to get out, already heavily distracted by the sight before him, "I've been told to find Kim, is she about?"

His sun-bleached, blond hair easily stealing the show, the green eyed beauty's grin grew brighter; his perfect white teeth very nearly, but not quite, proving a match for Jack's.

A strong hand, attached to the end of an even stronger forearm, came in Ianto's direction. "Let me guess, Jack forgot to mention the fact that I'm a fella, right?"

Cute? … Hilarious? ….. Great fun?

Now it was all making perfect sense.

And Ianto was starting to feel a little foolish.

Jack, along with that new agent of his, plus 'Kim' –assistant of the year, by all reckoning - had been out to lunch on a couple of occasions at least, and, okay, maybe Jack constantly relaying the fact that Kim had been texting some hilarious, but close to the mark, jokes, should have been a very big clue but, honestly, this 'say it as you see it' fledgling manager had still been expecting to meet a woman …. and certainly not some 'fit as bloody fuck' surfing bod.

Trying to control his dancing eyebrows, Ianto forced a smile, joking "No, he didn't ….. I'm sure he'd forget his head if it weren't screwed on."

"Come on through, I got the new set of papers he needs to sign all bagged up and ready to go. Isn't he a top bloke?" was gushed excitedly.

Ianto followed along as instructed. "Yeah ….. great …"

_What, exactly, had Jack_ _been getting up to with this vision of delight? _That's what his 'still faithful', if 'deeply wounded', manager was now curious to know.

"Take a seat, Yan." A pile of A4 envelopes were located and rifled through.

Continuing to do as he was told, Ianto studied the 'Say Bye to Bondi - Brizzy is Much Better!' poster and lowered himself into place. "So ….. you're from Australia, then ….."

The resulting loud, inward groan was heard only by Ianto himself._ Fucking twat Jones, of course he's from fucking Australia!_

With a loud noise of exclamation, and pulling the correct envelope free with a flourish, Kim looked up with another dazzling grin. "Accent a bit of a giveaway, is it?" he joked.

Laughing awkwardly, Ianto shrugged and nodded.

"Been over here for a few months now." he was informed. "The old man's family are originally from London; I guess you could say I needed a change of scenery. Oh, this is my Uncle Steve's company by the way; I'm just giving him a hand until the next port of call, calls."

"Get bored quickly, do you? Move around a lot?" Ianto wondered as nonchalantly as he could, praying that the blatant tell-tale element of hope he could hear himself, wasn't too obvious to the man opposite.

On the other side of the desk, with Kim still rifling around for another envelope, a not overly bothered up and down movement of the shoulders was offered. "Job's a job, mate; don't matter where in the world you park yer backside. I really can't see why anyone would wanna stay where the weather's freezin' fuckin' cold. Give it another month or so, I'll be off to find a job someplace where the sun's still shinin' – might even go back home to grab a few real rays, if I'm honest."

Falling into his seat, 'Uncle Steve's assistant' picked up his phone. "Can I get Becca to get you a coffee or somethin'?" he offered.

"No, I'm good …. but thanks anyway." Beginning to sense that things might not be as bad as he'd first thought, Ianto shook his head politely.

"She's a doll, ain't she; that little Becs?" Kim grinned, relocating the receiver and falling back to slip lower in his seat. "I been workin' my stuff on that one since I got here, but the little minx keeps playin' hard ta get."

"She's very pretty." Ianto had to agree. "Though, she does seem very shy too. Maybe that's why you've had no luck with her. How full on have you been each time you've asked her out?"

"Hmmm … so you think I should actually ask her on a date?" was asked distractedly as the notion was given some thought.

Looking as confused as he was now feeling, Ianto raised one brow. "You mean you haven't actually asked her out? Look, I know it's none of my business …. but how the fuck do you expect to get a date with the girl when …"

"Me? Go down the whole datin' route? No - Thank – You! Nah, s'not fair on the little darlin's. Got no time to get involved; never stick around long enough to get to the goin' steady part, let alone meet the olds. Too much of a free spirit, me."

Ianto nodded as if he understood perfectly. "You're after a 'just passing through' quick fuck, right?"

"Right!" was confirmed with a 'comrades in arms' lilt. "I just tell 'em they're gonna be treated to a night with yours truly an' it seems ta work wonders most the time; most women have trouble resistin' this body … if you get me drift?" A tip of the head plus a wink was joined by a flexing bicep, and staring at the rest of what he could see of the fit body in question, for a second time Ianto found himself laughing awkwardly. The real thoughts currently running through that mind of his were nothing but sinful, and, yes, he could easily imagine a person having trouble resisting that body.

"You need to be a bit more subtle, Kim." Was the best advice he felt able to give for now, suddenly determined that the toned hunk opposite should continue going down the 'sheila' route and not go exploring in any other direction – i.e. … towards Jack.

Finally making his exit with the items he'd come for, Ianto still wasn't quite convinced he had nothing to worry about. A more dedicated approach when using his home gym was most definitely in order, he decided as he was making his way across Oxford Street, heading for Leicester Square to jump on the Piccadilly Line.

The one other thing he was quite sure about, was that once he got back to Jack's place, a certain person was going to get his ear severely chewed.

In clarification ….

That was 'chewed' ….

And not 'nibbled'.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

-o- -o- -o- -o-

-o- -o- -o- -o-

"I made myself look a right fucking prat!"

"Hey!" Jack's dripping head popped out from his bathroom. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry … okay?"

Looking away from the tv to find that, as in exactly the same way as the last two times, Jack had disappeared from view, screwing up his features, Ianto poked his tongue out at the empty space. "I 'spose you've been having a great time, going on all these lunch dates with him. How many times is it exactly? Four? Five?" he called out, half an eye on the tv screen as he waited for a reply.

Towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing his soggy locks with another, Jack reappeared with a grin. "It's been twice, that's all; twice … and you know it." Stopping on the spot, positioning himself between both couches and therefore in full view of his boyfriend, he stood there all glistening skin, brazenly bare-chested and deliberately appealing. "Yan, please stop tryin'a make this sound worse than it really is, will ya?" he grumbled. "You said yourself the guy's only into women, and you also know he's only been tagging along with me and Steve for the free lunch."

"And texting you filthy jokes is part of his job, is it?"

"They weren't filthy – just ….. rude - ish ….. in a … lads' kinda way, I guess. ... Jeez, Yan, the way you're carrying on, anyone'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous? ... Me?" A classic Jones-style huff was expelled. "Er, I don't think so, do you?" Idly chucking the tv remote at the sofa, Ianto left the couch; not looking back as he made for the kitchen.

Still rubbing away at his hair, Jack followed, grin reappointed. "You're not? So what's with the twenty questions then? Come on, Yan. If you're really not bothered that I've been spendin' time with that - okay, admittedly hot - surfin' dude, why ya gettin' so upset, huh?"

At the sink, Ianto turned back with a sigh. "Jack, honestly, I'm not jealous. The fact that you might find him attractive doesn't bother me in the slightest - Fuck, if I thought for one minute he was dancing on our side of the stage, I'd be suggesting a fucking three-way asap - even though I know you won't be up for it."

"So what's your problem?"

Ianto closed his eyes, as if hiding from a truth he was loath to face. "You seem to get on so well with him; enjoy his company. I've never been much of a joke-teller myself. Have I ever made you laugh, Jack?" he asked quietly. "I mean, other than the sex side of things, I think I'd find myself quite boring." was admitted sadly.

Feeling, now, that it might finally be acceptable to do so, Jack slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and edged closer. "I don't want you for your ability to tell jokes, you big dope." he smiled, leaning in; using his damp, bare chest to its full advantage. "I want you because ….. well …. because you're just the way you are."

"Please don't start singing to me." was deadpanned to perfection.

Jack's face lit up with his mega-watt smile, delighted to have been given a little unexpected leverage. "See! You '_can'_ do funny! You're just a bit more subtle with it. Subtle and …. very clever." he concluded.

"Jack, why'd you do it?" Taking Jack by surprise there was a sudden look of not just confusion in Ianto's eyes, but hurt, also. It was a look that he felt compelled to avoid and was defensively lowering his gaze as Ianto finished with a level toned "What made you think it'd be a good idea to set me up like that?"

Still failing to see what Ianto's big problem was, Jack gave the question very little consideration. "Just thought it'd be funny, I guess." he admitted in a beat, shrugging as he looked up again.

"Funny? Funny for who? Me? Or you?" Irrespective of his own comical timing talents, Ianto clearly wasn't getting this particular joke at all.

Jack heaved one huge, guilty sigh and hitched them tightly back onto one another. "Look, I'm sorry if you found the whole gal-guy tease thing a little embarrassing - if I'm honest I didn't really give the possibility a thought, I mean, you don't normally let somethin' like that bother you. Are you sure there's not more to it?" he checked as an afterthought.

"Okaaaay, okaaaay ….. it might not just be his gender that's bothering me …." Ianto admitted with a sigh, looking over Jack's shoulder in a deliberate manner; as if hoping to buy himself some extra time. "I guess that after five months," he continued, forcing himself to brave Jack's stare, "I'm still having trouble believing you could be happy with only me; I mean, let's face it, I'm never gonna be much of a match for the Kims out there, am I?"

Brows meeting in the middle, Jack said nothing.

Aware that he was going over old ground - and on a hiding to nothing at best - Ianto sighed again. "I'm trying my best to fit in, Jack, I really am," he promised, "And, don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to just keep right on trying. But everything's been going so well between us lately, that, deep down I think I'm half expecting '_us'_ to go our separate ways at any time."

"Well that's just stoopid."

Predictably, Ianto's posture slumped. "I know, I know …. but I can't help how I feel."

Exasperated, with a growl Jack shucked his stoopid boyfriend in hold. "Why haven't you said anythin' before? I thought you were okay with things now; you really seemed to be gettin' into your bossin' me about role."

"I'm enjoying bossing you about immensely," Ianto admitted with a small laugh. "But I'm afraid with me …. it's not quite as simple as that. The truth is, I've been using the opportunity to be bolshie, as a cover for how I'm really feeling."

"Which is?"

"Scared…."

"Scared?"

"Yes … scared. Scared of what's happening to me." Ianto admitted quietly. "Every time I look at you, Jack, I see the most handsome man I've ever met staring straight back at me and ….. I panic, I feel the need to act the tough guy; act … cocky, I guess. But all the time, on the inside I'm feeling ….."

"Like you're slowly meltin'? Like there's absolutely nothin' you can do about it?" More than happy to disclose … "Yan, I've felt that way since the very first moment I saw you." ….. Jack didn't bother waiting for a reply.

It was as he opened his own mouth to speak, that Ianto realised he had not one single word to convey how Jack's unexpected moment of honesty was making him feel. He knew that, right now, what he '_should'_ be saying to the man that he loved was … '_for the record, Jack Harkness, I lost my heart to you the second you walked in through my door'_, but the bottom line to this and all of his many other undisclosed declarations, was that Ianto Jones didn't _ever _say that sort of thing ….. …not because he didn't want to ….. but because he couldn't.

Raising them, Jack very gently began to tease his fingers through Ianto's fringe. "Yan, I don't care how many guys like Kim there are out there waitin' for me. They could all be gay; offering themselves on a fuckin' plate, naked …. an' I still wouldn't be interested." Leaning forward, feeling relieved as it was accepted then returned, he helped himself to a languid kiss.

Gently easing out of the caress, "I want _you_, Ianto Jones ….. nobody else." he breathed onto the compliant lips still looking to brush over his own, "An' if you can't see that by now ….. then you're a friggin' idiot."

"Maybe I am …" one friggin' idiot was forced to concede. "And with that in mind, d'you know what I'm starting to think as a result?" Ianto teased, smiling wickedly.

"You're thinkin' I should take you to bed, where I could really prove how much I want you." Jack smiled back.

At last relaxing completely, "Uncanny ….." Ianto decided, encouraging "So what the fuck are you waiting for?" as Jack began to laugh at him.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Pass it along ….." Fingers outstretched, Ellie nodded at the big bowl of popcorn in Jack's lap.

There were currently five of the gang (inclusive of Jack, who was now officially a member) squashed in side by side on Ianto's couch. Tuesday evening had already arrived, and with it being five minutes to ten they were all awaiting Jack's big moment.

Earlier that morning, along with Phil (being the show's producer) and James (the theatre critic), Jack had had another successful showing on the BBC's breakfast programme, and the previous morning, with his boyfriend/manager (who was still using Mondays as his official 'day off') also in tow, everyone had travelled to the South Bank so that the same promotional team could appear on ITV's mid-morning chat show.

Aside from the usual bout of pre-interview nerves, Jack had been largely underwhelmed by the whole event – '_another one done and dusted'_, had been his exact words as they'd all climbed back into Phil's car. But for Ianto himself, the experience had all been a little surreal. Seeing the show's resident presenters, plus an actor and actress that he'd only ever seen on the small screen before, had left him feeling star-struck to the point of acting shy whenever he'd come within close proximity of them.

Obviously the nervous one now, Jack held the bowl of popcorn aloft. "Might be an idea if somebody else does hold it for a while." he admitted. "I'm shakin' so much the whole lot's in danger of takin' off."

Back row of cinema, style, Ianto's left arm slipped around Jack's shoulders and gave him a hug. "You're allowed to be a little nervous." he shared, deciding, "Not that you've actually got a reason to feel nervous by the way."

"Abs' nerves were all over the place." Jack admitted; smiling as Gaz took the bowl of popcorn from him. "But we got it right in the end, even if it did take us seven attempts – Oh my god …." His hands found his face. The end credits for the programme currently showing had started to scroll.

Retrieving his arm, Ianto laid claim to one of Jack's hands and squeezed it tightly. Looking sideways to bring them face on, Jack smiled his thanks and they shared a gentle, if very brief, kiss.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Ianto promised, but with Jack looking more uncertain by the second, "I managed to grab a quick chat with Phil yesterday - when you shot off to the loo?" he reminded.

Lids fell. "What did he say?" Jack asked hesitantly, clearly expecting it to be bad news.

"That you've managed to surprise just about everyone involved." Ianto delivered with a smile; nudging Jack into opening his eyes so that he could witness the positive expression on his face. "I think the word I heard used most was ….. natural." he nodded giving Jack's hand a firmer squeeze. "It would appear that you have a habit of ignoring the questions set out in front of you and just going with your, um … your 'own flow', I think Phil called it."

"Some of the questions they give me to ask are plain embarrassing." Jack grumbled defensively, "There's so much more to playin' a character than just puttin' on a friggin' costume."

"Hey ….. I didn't say he was complaining did I?" Ianto pointed out before Jack could get too carried away. "Phil loves how you're taking each interview down your own route, and he's convinced the viewers are gonna like your enthusiastic style too. So ... stop …. worrying."

"I still think the whole pink wig thing is a big wind up." Larry interrupted throwing a piece of popcorn into the air; positioning his mouth in readiness beneath it …. and missing.

Leaning forward, "Huge fucking mouth like that and he still manages to miss every time." Ianto observed from his spot on the end. "And, yeah, you're right," he added deceivingly, "I was winding you up about the wig."

"I knew it!" Arms punching the air triumphantly, Larry seemed well-chuffed that he'd called it right. "Oh, and keep your comments about my gob to yourself, Wales." he added as the insult finally hit home. "Having a wide mouth comes in very handy sometimes … don't it hun."

With Gaz already grinning salaciously at the comment, Ellie smacked Larry's thigh. "Ssshhh Trappy! It's just about to start."

"Hnnnnngh ….. shiiiiiiiiit. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Everyone leaned forward to look at Jack. Ianto squeezed the same hand a little harder. "Deep breaths," he instructed. "And try to be positive for a change, it's about time you started to have some faith in yourself; I was actually there when you did this particular interview, remember? And you're gonna go down a storm, trust me."

The voice over guy floating soothingly out through the speakers of Ianto's tv, announced the start of a 'brand new' series for BBC2, and then the opening sequence and theme tune was playing.

The room fell silent as all assembled prepared to wait for another thirty minutes in order to see Jack.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

-o- -o- -o- -o-

The first half of the programme had been torture.

Interesting - - but torture, nonetheless.

James the critic had advised knowledgeably on three plays currently doing the rounds, then had informed of what to expect in the next programme - and now the reins were being handed over; the second half was beginning ….. and at last it was Jack's turn.

Jack's sweaty palm gripped tightly onto Ianto's.

Nudging sideways, Ianto gave the hand an encouraging shake, then a second later the image on the tv screen was of Jack and Abby sat at angles to each other on some very fashionable, designer-chic chairs. Two glasses of water were occupying the small table sat between them and posters from the show adorned the large screens arranged around them.

"Oh, you're kiddin' me! Jones you fucking liar …. he really did wear a pink fucking wig!" Pitching forward, Larry stared opened mouthed at both Ianto and Jack, then looked back at the screen laughing ….. very loudly.

"Sssshhhh!" Ellie insisted again, pulling him back into place. "Jack's already talking - just shut up and let the rest of us hear what he's saying you pillock!"

Aside from chuckling at the appropriate moments, Ianto's little gang watched the rest of the programme in complete silence, and no sooner had it started, than the closing credits were rolling.

"That's such a lovely song." Ellie left her seat with a sigh to kneel in front of Jack, who was still looking a little shell-shocked as she rested her forearms on his knees.

"Hey, try sayin' that when you've just spent a whole mornin' tryin'a get the damn thing right." he laughed, looking down at her as he snapped out of his daze.

"Have to say, mate ….." Larry leaned across his boyfriend to grasp Jack's left knee. "You came across really well; it was like you'd been doing this interviewing lark for ages."

"You serious?"

"I did tell you ….." Ianto chided switching off, first, the tv and then the video recorder. "I can't wait to see what the critics have to say about you this time."

Sliding forward to sit on the edge of the couch, Gaz turned to Jack with a girly giggle. "I actually know somebody off the telly." he gushed, deciding, "Ooooh, that's really weird."

"Come on you big 'ole gay groupie ….." Grabbing hold of a collar, Larry dragged his boyfriend to his feet. "….. we've both got work in the morning."

"Yeah, I should get going too." Ellie admitted, chancing a hopeful ….. "Unless a certain couple feel like sharing that big bed of theirs, of course."

With a squeal, she ducked.

Ianto took another playful swing at her, deliberately missing again.

"Thanks for coming round guys." Jack smiled, standing to see all three friends out to their car. Smiling fondly at him, Ianto nodded that his boyfriend should step out into the hall first.

"See ya!" Jack was shouting a few seconds later, waving as Larry's car bumped down the kerb then pulled away.

"Now … speaking of that big bed of ours …" Leading Jack back along the hallway, Ianto had plainly decided he'd leave all tidying up until the morning. He was pulled to a stop and dragged back into his living room.

"I just want to say thank you properly." Jack told him seriously, pulling them both into hold with a circling of arms.

Ianto made to pull away. "Exactly …. that's what the big bed's for, numpty – now, c'mon, it's this way; we can chat afterwards. And, even though I know you're just dying to, you can wait until the morning."

Jack's face creased; the immense effort of giving that last statement some extra deep thought, weighing heavily on his already tired features "Dyin'a do what?" he frowned, finally conceding the point.

"You can watch yourself back after I've gone to work." Ianto joked, once more dragging Jack in the direction of his bedroom.

"Yan, stop …. that's not what this is about." Desperate, now, more than ever, to be properly understood, Jack stopped them on the spot again; hugged Ianto in close for a second time. "Stuff watchin' myself back on tape; this is much more important." he muffled into a nape as he buried his face there.

"What is?" Ianto asked suspiciously, his eyes sliding right; following Jack's every movement as he righted himself.

Large hands cupped a worried looking face; thumbs began to brush over cheekbones. "Yan, you're so special to me, an' I just want you to know that I could never've done any of this without you; I'm just totally blown away by how much faith you have in me."

"Of course I have faith in you …" As the grip on either side of his face was relinquished, Ianto managed to fit an eye-roll in for good measure. "You're naturally talented; you've got a beautiful voice, you can turn your hand to just about anything, you're gorgeous and …"

Ianto paused ... looking straight at him, Jack was sporting a growing grin.

"Oh please …. I'm lovin' this …. don't stop now ….." was begged. And with a loud 'mwah', a kiss was administered as further encouragement.

Feeling suddenly silly and wishing he'd kept his loose-tongued trap firmly shut, Ianto quickly looked down to escape Jack's gaze.

"You know, you're really cute when you get embarrassed. Are you blushin' down there?" Jack chuckled, dipping lower to find out.

Hands linking in the small of Jack's back, Ianto angled himself away with a frown. "I am _not _blushing ….. and I am most definitely _not_ cute!"

"Yes you are. Very." Jack insisted. "I bet you were a really cute kid, too. Hey ….. got any photos?" he begged, eyes widening at the idea.

"No."

"Ah, c'mon … you must have."

There was a moment of silent battle as one gaze dared the other to falter.

It was Ianto who lay down his arms first, blinking as he gave up trying. "Well, the box of family photos disappeared with my sister around seven years ago, but … ummmmmm ….." he teased, dragging it out as he deliberated with a coy smile, "Okay, yeah, I might have a couple of me when I was a teenager." he admitted, wincing in anticipation of the huge amount fall-out his announcement was bound to produce.

"Ahhhhh yeah. Now ya talkin' ….." The smile, of nuclear proportions, as predicted, was beyond blinding. "And, of course, you know that now you've admitted they exist, you have no option but to dig them out, dontcha."

A loud sigh was substituted for an over-worked eye-roll. "Not now, Jack ….. I have other, more important, plans for us ….. can't we do it in the morning?"

"No ….. you have work in the mornin', an' I know you … you'll use that as an excuse to forget about showin' me them altogether."

A head was flicked, defeated, in the direction of the doorway. "Ohhkaaaay, come on; they're at the back of my wardrobe; I'm gonna have to dig deep through piles and piles of other crap, though, so you'd better start thinking of something appreciative to say when I'm done."

Allowing Ianto to lead the way, great big grin still firmly in place, Jack followed on …. very closely.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

Resting the shoe box on his lap, Ianto paused, staring down at it. If he took the next step in lifting the lid, this wouldn't just be him revealing a few embarrassing photos of himself, this would be him sharing his whole life. The contents of this box were deeply personal; in reality they were all that remained of his past, and, although sharing himself completely with Jack was something he knew he really wanted to do, still, the very thought was scaring the shit out of him. "You okay?" Sat to his left, Jack's show of concern filtered through. Nodding, he drew in a quiet, yet deep breath though his nose and faced the truth - This was it, he couldn't stop now - If he'd gotten as far as revealing the existence of the box to him, to deny his boyfriend the courtesy of seeing its contents at this stage, would only be taking himself two steps back. Yes, being reminded of his past was going to open up some old wounds but, Jack would understand; Jack would comfort him if he became upset … he was sure of it.

The lid was lifted.

"Okay, well I wasn't quite expectin' that." Jack grinned, surprised. "Why've you got a can of pop in there?"

With a wealth of memories returning, the Apple Tango was prised from between some letters then slowly stroked with one finger.

Jack watched, but held his tongue. He'd seen his boyfriend look sad on many an occasion, but this was different; there was an aura so tragic surrounding him, the sense of loss that Ianto was feeling right now was palpable, and it was no hardship to decide that the young man should be comforted as soon as if felt right to do so.

As Ianto sought out Jack's gaze, his mouth turned downward in a sad smile. "This was the last can my Gran had waiting for me," he said quietly, staring down at the tin again. "Every day after school, she'd be standing there in her kitchen, knowing that I'd come flying in through the back door at any moment …."

"She meant a lot to you, didn't she ….." Suddenly appreciating the reason for so much pain, Jack gripped a forearm and gave it a couple of comforting squeezes. "Has she been gone long?"

"I was eleven …" was all Ianto could explain before falling silent again.

"Yan, if it's too painful …" Jack motioned towards the bank of doors opposite. "Look …. don't worry …. d'you wanna put this all back?" he offered softly.

"S'okay, I want to tell you." With another sad smile, Ianto shook his head. "On this particular afternoon, she was there as always; can of drink on the table waiting for me, a handful of sweets in her pinny pocket …." he sighed lifting a - 'well past its sell by date' looking -boiled sweet from the box. "But she was just lying there …" A soft breath was taken. "….. she was already dead when I got there …"

"I'm so sorry … that must've been awful for you." His voice nothing more than a whisper, ironically it was Jack who was finding it hardest to speak.

"I couldn't believe it … I just sat there on the floor with her," Ianto's eyes became fixed on the can of drink. "….. held her hand 'til it was stone cold."

With it already lowered, Jack began shaking his head. "Oh, God, you poor … Shit!" he exclaimed looking up again. "I mean … Jesus, Yan ….. you were just a kid."

"I was there for hours and hours on my own with her; it wasn't until eight o'clock that night, that Mam realised I hadn't come home; that's how important I was." he sniped grudgingly before returning to his story. "By the time she made it round to gran's to find out why the phone wasn't being answered, I was catatonic; couldn't say a fucking word to her. It was almost as if I'd forgotten how to speak."

"Fuck …. God, that's awful …I'm so sorry …" Still unsure of how much physical contact would be appropriate, Jack rubbed Ianto's arm a few times then stalled, keeping his hand in place for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Anyway …" Ianto continued, smiling his thanks for Jack's show of concern, "The doctors and shrinks all had their say ... and countless undigested prescriptions later ….. I guess I've just about cured myself."

With the look on both of their faces stating that neither believed that final statement to be true, they sat there in silence, staring down at the box; one of them studying its contents anew, the other becoming only more and more lost in their meaning.

Following the longest sixty seconds ever, it was Jack who spoke first. "Whose was the watch?" he wondered, lifting a gold-coloured stopwatch free from the mix of memories.

"My Grandpa's." Ianto smiled. "Gran gave it to me not long before … well, you know …"

"Who's this?" Hoping for a more successful moment of distraction, this time Jack retrieved a photo.

"Mam and Tad," Ianto sighed taking it from him. "One of the last that …."

With a snap he looked up. There was a sense of realisation shining in the eyes that found Jack. "You've never once asked me about my parents. I assume Els has told you the story at some point."

Having wondered when this day would finally come, Jack wracked his brains for how to plead guilty without getting Els into trouble. In the end he simply nodded that Ianto was right, and left it at that.

"Seven years …." Ianto relayed with a shake of his head. "Seven fucking years they've been gone …"

"She was an attractive woman." Jack couldn't help but notice, nodding down at the image of Ianto's mother.

Ianto chuckled quietly. "Yeah, she was. I think me and Rhi must have gotten our mediocre looks from my Tad." he joked, pulling a photo of his younger self and sister from the beneath the mess of memorabilia.

"Sorry, gonna have to disagree with you on that count. I happen to think you're very beautiful in your own way." Jack told him; expression serious. Looking away from the print, he gently brushed the cheek closest with a crooked finger.

"No …." Ianto was shaking his head hard. "Just …. no. Please don't say things like that." he begged, aware that this time he really was blushing.

"Better get used to it ….." he was warned, "'Cause I'm known for callin' things as I see 'em ….. an' right now … I know I'm lookin' at somethin' very beautiful." Jack whispered, stroking the same cheek again.

Groaning; hunting for something – anything – that would prove distraction enough to save himself from even further embarrassment, Ianto fished free another photo ... and realised that things were about to get much worse. In a flash Jack was there, taking it from him, and before he could grab it back, Jack was 'awwwing' away like it'd gone out of fashion.

Together they studied the snap of a young Ianto Jones in his pyjamas sitting cross-legged on a comfy looking couch, both hands wrapped around a glass of pink coloured milk-shake - his rosy cheeks were sucking inward as he sipped cheekily on a straw.

"That's me at fourteen." was revealed quietly. "And what can I say? Brain fart? Momentary blip? I've always said this moment must've crept up on me in the middle some very confusing teenage years."

"So cute …" he was told with a sigh. "Deep down, you've always been a big softy, haven't you?" Jack decided.

Prising the photo from the clamp of Jack's fingers, Ianto lifted another from the box and handed it over with a grin. In this one he was stood in the middle of Stef and Ellie; his eyes creased, screwed up tightly as he laughed like mad with the pair of them.

"Oh my God; you were gorgeous!" Jack exclaimed looking at a much more mature image, circa early 'Jones the Bastard'. "How old were you all here?"

"Seventeen … eighteen - something like that." Ianto laughed. "Stef's hair had only just made it to shoulder length at that point, but he was already a pretty fucker. And look at my Els," he grinned, "She was so cute."

Watching his boyfriend's reaction, Jack's face broke into a warm smile. Aware that they'd had this discussion before, "You really, really love her …. don't you …." he decided all over again, nodding acceptingly.

"Yeah, I do, more than anything in the whole fucking world … um, sorry." Ianto quickly thought to add, looking apologetically at the second most dearest person to currently hold a place in his heart, explaining hurriedly, "With Els it's different ….. we ….."

"S'okay … I understand." Jack interrupted, smiling as he brushed a hand up and down one arm again.

"She's the closest thing I've got to family, now." Ianto told him, studying the photo with a wistful sigh. "I really don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her friendship."

Jack's features grew serious. "But, hold on … I mean, yeah, okay, I know the two of you are really close …." he acknowledged. "But, Yan, you still have a sister out there somewhere; and what about uncles and aunties; there must be some somewhere?"

Ianto shrugged, nonplussed. "Haven't seen any of them since the funeral … and if I never see that narrow-minded, bigoted sister of mine ever again … it'll still be too soon."

"Yan …."

"Don't!"

"All I'm sayin' …"

"Please …. just, don't. Don't start preaching to me about happy fucking families, okay? The only person in my family that gives a shit about me, is me." Ianto snapped over the top of Jack, shutting him down yet again.

"That's not true." There was no hesitation; the change in the Harkness stare was saying he suddenly meant business. "Yan, you have to stop thinking like this. Put your momentos away and accept that you have a life, right here in the present …. with me."

The look opposite became boyish – petulant, even.

"You can look at me like that all you want …"

Jack picked up the lid of the box.

Ianto took it back from him.

Jack remained undeterred. "…. Sorry ….. not takin' no for an answer. I'm not havin' you hit the sack feelin' down like this; we're gonna call it a night and cuddle up on a good note. You just slip this box of yours back inside that closet over there, and in the meantime I'm gonna use the bathroom; I'm bustin' for a pee."

With a no-nonsense nod he stood up from the bed. "You think you're the only one that gives a damn? When I get back we're gonna get a few things straight."

"It's easy, now, for you to say these things – but what's to say you're gonna stick around? What's to say you'll even be here this time next month?" Ianto countered looking sorry for himself. "Ken said making this move into tv is gonna change your life completely …. and I believe him."

Jack sank onto the bed, clasped a hand as hard as he dare without hurting. "Yan, I promise you that whatever happens from now on, nothin' is gonna change between me 'n' you, okay? I'm excited, yes, and totally shitting myself at the same time if I'm bein' honest, but the one thing I have no doubts about … is you and me. I don't know how much work on stage or tv I'm gonna get come my way; I have no idea how successful I'm about to become because of this opportunity Phil's given me, but the one thing I do know for sure, Ianto Jones, is that if I haven't got you with me, the entire journey will be a total waste of time."

Not being given a chance to reply, Ianto was kissed soundly on the lips, then he watched, open-mouthed, as Jack dashed from the room.

When the sound of splashing water told him he was safe for a moment, in finding the photo he was looking for, Ianto brought it to his lips and kissed it, just the once, before whispering a sad, "I'm so sorry …" twice over, then put it back. By the time Jack re-emerged, the box, plus its contents, was hidden once more, right at the back of Ianto's wardrobe.

Watching him sit down next to him, Ianto directed a small laugh Jack's way. As his proverbial olive branch was accepted with a smile, "You know ….. you can be just as bossy as me when you try ….." he told him, lips pursing into a grin.

"I don't like knowin' that's how you're feelin'." Jack admitted, also full of remorse as he reached out to claim a hand. "And I'm sorry if I came on a bit heavy back then, but, for the record, you're definitely not the only one that gives a fuck about you."

Ianto looked down, as if in thought. "It's nice that you're so concerned about me, Jack." he admitted after a short pause, his intention plainly to put Jack at ease. "But I've coped for the past seven years without ….."

"Okay, stop right there."

As a finger was pressed hard onto his lips, Ianto's eyes widened. "Jk …." he mumbled, trying to speak through the obstruction, and the finger disappeared.

Before he could part his lips to try again, two arms shot forward, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

He didn't resist.

He didn't resist, either, the feel and warmth of Jack's lips as they found his again. The hold on him was loosened, Jack's caress became tender, the movement of his lips; slow and gentle.

And, still, Ianto didn't resist.

Breaking for air, he opened his eyes to find Jack already staring straight at him. He smiled back, letting him know that they were still good.

In a breath he was in Jack's arms again, being held tightly. A kiss was pressed to the side of his head, making him feel coveted; wanted, and losing himself in the warmth of Jack's nape, he hugged his boyfriend back as hard as he could.

"The other night … remember?" was said softly against his right ear. "I spent the entire night showin' you just how much I really want you?"

Ianto nodded. God, did he remember it …. He remembered each promise and position very well.

"Well, tonight, Yan ….." Jack told him, planting a firm kiss to the same spot as before, "… tonight I'm gonna spend every minute proving to you that you're not alone anymore ….. tonight I'm taking you to bed to prove exactly how much I care …."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	23. And Odd October just got Odder and Odder

Chapter Twenty Two

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

And Odd October just got Odder and Odder

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"… _you're so beautiful ….. please let me make you happy ….. I'm gonna kiss every inch of you … you deserve to be happy, I love you so much, yan ….. you're so beautiful ….."_

"_stop! …. please, jack … just stop fucking saying that …. just leave me alone … just go away …"_

_lips, tongue, teeth, hands – kissing, licking, nipping, stroking …_

"_jack, stop it ….. please …. just stop …."_

_lips – sucking … pressure- building … pleasure – growing …_

"_jack …. no, jack, stop! ….. jack! ….oh god …. _

_release - pumping … heart – pounding …._

_swallowing …. kissing ….. " i love you so much …"_

"_leave me alone, jack ….. please stop caring ….."_

_shame … disgust … tears …. _

_sobbing ….._

"_i care about you … so beautiful … i love you …_

"_STOP …. please stop …. just stop ….."_

_sobbing ….._

"_let me care for you, yan …. i love you …"_

"_NO!"_

-o- -o-

Staring hard as they both snapped open, Ianto felt a tear slip free from his right eye; it was set on a direct course for his right ear and began to tickle as it slowly trickled along.

His fingers; tense and rigid, were still clenching hard onto fistfuls of bottom sheet. His forehead; damp and hot, was cooling rapidly as the cold air found the beads of sweat.

His cock?

Rock hard.

Sucking his lips inward then clamping them together, he closed his eyes and fought to lose the vision of a loving, caring Jack. The feelings of guilt he'd been experiencing before drifting off to sleep, had carried right on through into his dreams, only, while sleeping the levels of both pleasure and guilt had been ten-fold. Plus in dreamland, Jack had said he loved him; something Ianto was hoping he'd never dare do in reality.

As promised, after their fraught journey back in time, Jack had taken him straight to bed, and in Ianto's mind there was no longer any doubt that the man did actually care about him very much.

Hence the guilt.

Hence the dream.

Hence the tears.

Very surprised to find that, to his left, Jack was still sleeping like a baby, Ianto wiped at his cheeks and sniffed quietly as he stared through the darkness. His mind becoming a mass of ideas and solutions, using a shaft of moonlight to pick out the outline of his side cabinet, he angled himself onto his left side, then, clenching his teeth, he flung himself bodily to the right; his arm leading the way as it dragged him and his soul towards absolution.

With a loud cry, he sat up clutching his wrist; his face screwing up in agony as the pain took his breath away.

"What the fuck ….?" With a gasp and a bounce, Jack was wide awake, sat up in bed next to him. "Yan? Yan! You okay? What the fuck was that?"

The lamp on Jack's side of the bed, flared into life.

Ianto swallowed through the pain. "Must've been dreaming - threw my arm out as I turned over I guess and …"

"Shit, Yan, look at it! How hard did you hit it for Christ's sake?"

Knowing exactly how severe the contact had been, and expecting to see a red mark at the very least, Ianto twisted his arm around to check the damage. "Ouch."

As the love of his life sat there in pain and stared at the deepening red mark on his right arm, jumping around on the bed to join him, Jack gawped at it also. "Jesus, Yan, you gotta lump 'n' a half forming there."

Ianto nodded his agreement and let out a shuddering breath as the pain grew considerably worse.

"Is it broken?"

Rolling his wrist to the left, and then to the right, Ianto shook his head. "Sorry for disturbing you - we should get back to sleep," he apologised using his left hand to grasp hold of Jack's right. "I've got work in the morning and you've gotta be at the studio by eleven."

Having retrieved his hand, Jack was already off the bed and dashing out of the room, despite his state of complete undress.

"Jack? Jack! I'm okay …. honestly!"

"You got peas in the freezer, right?"

Realising this was the only reply he was going to receive from his caring boyfriend, Ianto sighed and waited for him to return.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Lying on his back as per instructions (Jack having decided that by resting on his side he might end up putting pressure on his injured arm), Ianto continued to stare at the ceiling. He'd slept very little for the remainder of the night but, true to form, in doing his best to keep clear of one injured arm, Jack had been there, attempting to ease the pain with a constant stream of carefully placed cuddles – which was ironic really, considering it had been his original show of care and attention that'd prompted such powerful feelings of guilt in the first place.

Breathing out a silent sigh, Ianto lifted his arm, inspecting the damage. The lump seemed to have stopped growing, but the bruising was only just kicking in, and it was going to be a beauty.

Jack hadn't found any peas in the freezer, so he'd come back to the bedroom with a box of breaded cod portions instead, which, although a valiant attempt in such times of great need, hadn't quite moulded sufficiently enough to prove useful. Ianto had thanked him anyway, told him it was the thought that counts - then made him take them back before they could thaw out.

He glanced sideways at his guardian angel. Even in his sleep Jack was being attentive; determined to prove his point - a point which, without doubt, had finally been received loud and clear. Jack genuinely cared; cared to the point of running frenetically through the apartment in a state of blind panic because his boyfriend had been injured. The last person to demonstrate such devotion was now living with some lucky Brazilian somewhere in France ….. or was it in Ireland, with Max's sister …. or maybe ..….

Ianto shrugged inwardly. That seemed like ages ago, and it didn't really matter now; hadn't really mattered much at the time, either - No, that bit was a lie, he accepted with a silent scold - Max had been special; such a lovely, sweet guy, and he had mattered ... but he was always far too nice for the likes of Ianto Jones.

Nuzzling Jack's forehead with his own, keeping the movement gentle so as not to make the dozing man jump in his sleep, Ianto wondered how long it would take for this, his latest sweet guy, to see the light. It would only be a matter of time, surely, before Jack was also telling him that he needed to see a professional; needed help – that he was a lost cause and not worth the grief and enormous amount of effort that having him as a boyfriend entailed.

In his heart, Ianto knew that one heartbreaking moment was going to be the final undoing of him. He'd allowed his guard to slip, had fallen way too hard for Jack; hadn't paid heed to those sensible inner voices and their many words of warning. Max, the young kids at the club, the passing ships at the Seeley; Jason ….. They were nothing but another set of memories to look back on and, despite his best efforts to resist, Jack was now his world. Now he knew what to truly love somebody, really meant. Every fibre of his being wanted to be a part of Jack; needed to be there with him constantly, needed to see him, touch him; feel him. His heart was lost to the man - there was so much love there for him - enough to drown in.

And Jack loved him in return.

But it couldn't last. He would eventually force Jack away, and there was nothing he could do to prevent that from happening.

-o- -o- -o-

Tears pricking at his eyes, Ianto blinked a few times then gently nudged Jack awake. "Hey, sorry, it's not quite time yet, but I'm gonna get up and take a shower anyway …"

Groaning as he squinted at the first light of day, Jack rolled onto his back, carefully taking his arm from around Ianto's middle as he did. "Ugh, what time is it?" he wondered with a loud yawn, remembering, "How's your arm, hun?" as he rolled back onto his side.

Climbing from the bed, Ianto twisted the limb around, just enough to give it a cursory glance - after all, he wasn't overly bothered about the severity of his injury.

"I'll live." he decided with a forced laugh, instructing, "You might as well jump in straight after me – I'll fix us both breakfast before I leave for the store."

With another groan, one that sounded very nearly agreeable, Jack dragged the covers back over his head. "So much for me tryn'a take care of you." he grumbled ironically.

Glad that his own change in expression hadn't been seen, Ianto headed out to the bathroom.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Thirty minutes had passed, and with Jack now singing as he splashed water everywhere, Ianto reached deep into the back of his wardrobe.

Resting back on his haunches he pulled the lid free from the same box as before and lifted a photo free.

"Bore da ….." he whispered, "Me again … sorry I know I've let myself get preoccupied recently … it won't happen again, I promise. I have a number I can call; someone who can make me feel better and …"

Leaving the air quiet, the sound of running water had stopped.

After kissing the photo again, Ianto packed everything back into his wardrobe and shot as fast as he could through to his kitchen.

-o- -o-

"Toast okay?" he smiled as Jack came wandering through; a towel his only item of attire as usual.

"Are you okay?" he was asked as he leaned forward, siting the rack of toast on the table.

"Like I said, I think I'm gonna live." he joked as a possessive hold was taken on his waist.

"I don't mean your arm …" Jack admitted quietly, his features twisting with concern, "I mean ….. oh, I don't know."

He looked away, focusing on nothing in particular before looking back again. "Yan …. are things okay between us? You've been distant - actin' a little wacky over the past coupla days and …..."

"I'm fine." Twisting away, his abrupt movement enough to make Jack flinch, Ianto picked up the tub of butter then turned back to sit it next to the toast. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack offered an over-exaggerated shrug. "Oh I dunno, the whole you thinkin' that I don't care about you, moment, maybe? Or the fact that you're havin' nightmares so bad, you nearly end up breakin' your arm, perhaps?"

"I'm fiiiiiiiiine."

Jack moved in for another hug. "Yan, you'd tell me if there was a problem, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Now, what's it gonna be ….. love it or hate it Marmite, seedless raspberry jam, shredless orange marmalade …. or just plain old lightly salted butter?"

That was 'Jones' for 'I don't want to discuss this any further'. Knowing the fact well enough to give up for now and leave their current topic of conversation for another day, Jack stepped back out of hold and helped himself to the jar of raspberry jam from the cupboard.

"If you want cereal as well, we've only got Shredded Wheat I'm afraid; it's still in the cupboard - I'm not having any. Oh, and you'd better leave by nine ….." Ianto took a seat and began pouring them both a coffee. "You're gonna catch the end of the mad rush through town, but you should still make it by eleven."

Nodding obediently, a silent Jack occupied the seat opposite and reached out for some toast.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Ianto had Jack lined up perfectly in his sights, and was just taking aim to grab a quick 'I'll catch you later' kiss, when someone's cell; loitering with intent in the kitchen, began to ring.

"I guess you'd better get that …." he sighed as Jack frowned to convey his own sense of frustration.

Choosing to stay out in the hallway, examining his fingernails for something to do, Ianto listened in to overhear Jack discuss the fact that he was required to travel up to the BBC studios in Glasgow on Saturday, for four days at the very least.

The mixture of giddy excitement and complete terror in Jack's voice made Ianto smile; he couldn't be happier for his boyfriend – the experience could only be good for him.

A few seconds later, with Jack still gabbling away, the smile out in the hallway slowly faded – and with some finely tuned cogs already turning it was suddenly occurring to Ianto that if Jack was going to be off the scene for a while, then he was going to have a few days to himself. Time enough for him to cleanse his soul and come out the other side a brighter, cleaner person; a possibility that was going to need some serious ruminating over whilst keeping the gents of West London suited and booted ….. most definitely.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

His heart thumping unreasonably hard in his chest, Ianto convinced himself not to hang up for a second time and waited for the person at the other end to answer.

The line became active with a click.

"Is that Ray? Oh, yeah, hi ….. you won't remember me, but …. No, sorry, you're right; I guess it doesn't matter who I am, does it?"

Already feeling stupid, Ianto took a breath to calm himself; he couldn't remember being this nervous the last time he'd made an appointment.

"I was just wondering," he carried on cautiously, "Do you still …. You do? Oh, good ….. Before? Yeah, I have; it was a couple of years ago now, but, yes, I have been to you before and … Hmm? Oh, sorry - I was thinking of level three, but I'm not sure exactly how severe 'til we get going, really … But no broken bones and - sorry? ….. Oh ... yeah ... definitely anal …. brutal, yeah …. but no tearing. A little choking's okay … but no marks around the neck … and I need to stay conscious throughout."

Ianto pressed the phone harder to his ear; the nervous shakes had commenced and were starting to get worse.

"Assault? Um, yeah, I think you hitting me will be fine - bruising's okay too … as long as it's just my face - like I've been mugged, if you know what I …. Yeah, sorry, 'course you do."

He lowered his lids and mouthed a silent 'fuck' at the wall opposite.

"This coming Sunday if you're free – Yeah, I remember where you are. Could we go for one pm? Great … how much?"

Ianto waited for the killer blow.

"One fifty?"

Okay, not as bad as he'd been expecting.

"Promise me complete discretion, Ray, and I'll give you three hundred. ... Okay, see you Sunday, then."

At the other end, the call was terminated with an abrupt click.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Bright, but chilly.

Tucked away in a shop doorway, observing his grubby, middle-terraced, final destination from afar, Ianto was wondering whether the observation applied more to himself than the weather. Blinking up into the watery early afternoon rays he was forced to admit that, for as chilly as he was currently feeling; shivering away in his old, scruffy jeans and hoody, there was certainly nothing bright about his intentions. Compounding the notion, his insides were in knots; several of them in fact. They were making him feel more and more nauseous by the second.

For a fourth time, he felt for the envelope in his pocket. Carrying three hundred quid around with him in this part of London wasn't the best move he'd ever made. A dump before - at best, today, the place seemed like it'd gone slightly further downhill – if that were possible. The shop behind him had clearly been boarded up a long time ago, and further along the street, the house to the right of Ray's had two broken panes; one up, one down.

At least he looked the part, he decided, staring down at his attire.

Making sure his supply of skins - in a selection of sizes - was still there, he felt inside his left pocket this time. He hadn't been told to supply his own … but there was no point in taking chances.

His watch begged to be checked again.

Twelve fifty two. He was still too early.

Twenty yards to his left, two young women appeared. Having turned off of the main drag and into his street, dolled up in what could only be classed as fake designer gear, the pair were stepping with attitude in his direction.

Standing there in his doorway, surrounded by the stench of stale piss and a lifetime's worth of litter, the stranger from Hampstead was feeling suddenly transparent. "Shit …. this is all I fucking need." A couple of years ago he wouldn't have given a flying fuck what anybody thought of him. But London had changed, the game had changed; _he'd_ changed. And his current dilemma was, did he look up and smile - all nonchalant and 'I'm just waiting for a mate', like – or did he keep his head down and hope they didn't have two fucking great meat-heads for boyfriends, waiting at the other end of a quick phone call?

This was Jack's fault, he thought grumpily to himself. Jack was the one who'd insisted on taking them up to the next level emotionally. Jack was the one who'd spent nearly two hours last week proving 'just how much he fucking cared'. It was Jack who …

As someone stared down at a pair of grotty trainers, a tidal-wave of remorse was allowed to wash from top to toe.

Of course this wasn't Jack's fault. Jack wasn't to know he'd hooked up with the most fucked up gay this side of the Pond, was he?

Ten feet away the chitter-chatter stopped, and as they drew close he could feel the twin stares boring into him.

Avoidance would definitely make him look guilty, he decided at the last minute, lifting his head.

Both women stared at him, their eyes sliding right as they sent him daggers, then five paces later they were giggling and looking over at Ray's place.

Well that confirmed it - he was definitely transparent, then. Totally and utterly see through. ... In taking just one look at him, those two bitches had known instantly that he was here to pay the local homo whore a stupid amount of money for his services.

As a sense of panic began to set in, the nervous shakes made an appearance. Every ounce of common sense was telling him to turn around and just go home. And yes, that did make perfect sense.

But what he needed so desperately …. he wasn't about to get anyplace else. That was the bottom line right now - It was either this, or …. Jay. Jay had been the only person to ever get close to giving him what he needed … but there was no way he was ever going down that route again.

Which left him with Ray …. a fifty-something with a paunch and a penchant for dishing out pain - Closing his eyes and thinking of Wales last time, had meant that sex with the older man had been just about tolerable; even if he hadn't managed to 'get off' himself, it'd still worked out fine at the time. But that had been ages ago, and long before Jay had appeared on the scene, bringing both beauty and brutality to his door.

-o- -o-

Twelve fifty-five, his timepiece told him. It was time he made a move.

Checking in his jacket pocket for the envelope yet again, he tried to imagine what he was going to look like by the time his back-street whore had finished with him. As long as the bruising was kept to his face only, he should be able to get away with it. Jack had left a little earlier than expected, he'd been gone since the Friday night, but he still probably wouldn't be back until Wednesday at the earliest, so on seeing an injury or two he'd have no option other than to believe the story about his boyfriend being mugged by a couple of down-and-outs, about how that boyfriend had taken a savage beating but had put up a good fight and managed to hold on to his wallet.

It was having a reason to think about Jack that made Ianto's heart twist painfully. He closed his eyes, tried to escape the growing seed of doubt as it appeared… but all he could see was Jack's smile and the corners of his blue eyes creasing as he laughed out loud.

Stuffing both hands into his pockets, Ianto shivered and clenched his arms tightly to his sides …. but all he could think about was Jack holding him close, stroking and caressing him as he whispered how much he cared.

As they began to burn, eyes were screwed up as tight as they could possible go, and with a defeated whine the envelope was dragged free. A deep breath was inhaled to shoo away all further threat of emotion and turning his back to the street, Ianto counted out fifteen ten pound notes, slipped them into his pocket, then sealed what was left, inside the envelope.

Shooting across the road he posted it through Ray's letterbox, then jogged his way back out to the main road.

"You're very close to being late ….." he was told as his call was answered.

"Sorry … I have somewhere else I need to be. You'll find one fifty in tens on your doormat …. Thanks anyway."

Ending the call before Ray could reply, Ianto leaned back on the wall behind him. Deciding he'd just had a very lucky escape, he drew in a couple of deep gasps.

Breath recovered, he gave himself two further minutes to stop shaking, then spent the rest of his journey trying to work out what on earth had made him think he could ever do something like that to Jack in the first place.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Hey, hi ….." Ianto turned down the tv and made himself comfy lengthwise on his couch. "How's Scotland …. met any hot Glaswegians yet?"

.

.

Nearly an hour later, and still wishing the call didn't have to end, he found himself saying a heavily disguised sad goodbye to Jack, promising the daft bugger that he was being missed equally as much … probably more, in fact, because Jack had his little team waiting downstairs in the hotel lobby, nursing a stiff drink for him, while Billy no mates here, had nothing but an early cocoa and a session with his right hand to look forward to.

Hanging up with a sigh, 'sad and lonely of Hampstead' twisted his arm around and inspected the mess just below his right wrist. The swelling was going down, but the bruise; a nasty swathe of purple that was spreading further and further out, was pretty fucking frightening - a touch more force and he could easily have broken his arm altogether.

Using the index finger of his opposing hand, he touched the angry spot to see if it still hurt. "Fuck!"

It did.

So he did it again ….. and then again ... and then again once more before heading off to the bedroom to dig out his box of memories.

Still sitting on top of everything else, his favourite photo was retrieved and held to his lips. As he kissed the image, his tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry I let you down today …I couldn't go through with it. I really did go, but … I'm sorry ... I just couldn't, you see ... I really love Jack … and I know that's awful, but …. I'll find a different way to make it up to you ….. I promise."

In a moment of complete despair, the entire contents of the box were tipped out onto the bed. A white envelope was plucked free from the pile, and thinking it was a letter from his Gran, Ianto smiled through his tears. Unfortunately, by the time he realised what it actually was, the piece of paper inside had already been liberated.

_Dear Mr Jones_

_We are writing to inform you that if you fail to attend any further sessions with Mr Maynard, we will be forced to delete you from his list of patients. Given the severity of your condition, we would suggest that you contact us at once to arrange another appointment._

_Yours sincerely_

"Blah, blah, blah. Fucking wankers. You never had a fucking clue, you bunch of wankers!"

Ianto sobbed for a while … then reassembled his little box of memories ….. then went for a shower.

Jack would be home on Wednesday.

Everything would be back to normal on Wednesday.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"What are you doing tomorrow night, by the way?"

"Why? Where were you thinkin' of takin' me?"

Jack continued to press top to bottom, small after-glow kisses down the length of Ianto's neck.

Ianto smiled, hummed softly with both pleasure and amusement, his body, already weak and boneless, melted a little more under Jack's magic touch. This was a fuck they'd both needed badly – though he suspected that it might've been himself that had needed it the most.

"Fifth of November - firework display with Els and the boys." He informed Jack; smiling up at his beautiful face as he came in for a good old fashioned snog.

Sounding content, Jack pulled away and smacked his lips a couple of times. "What time do we have to be there? I could make it here for about seven thirty, I reckon. I might even get a cab over to yours, see how I feel."

"It's only a couple of miles away. I'd say from mine it'll only take us about five minutes ... and with Lals driving we should get there well before eight." Ianto decided. "There's gonna be crowds of people there, by the way ….. you gonna be okay with that?" he checked for obvious reasons.

"It's cold. I'll just wrap a scarf round my face and wear your woolly hat." was decided without much effort.

"And what am I supposed to wear, clever dick?"

Gazing down at his boyfriend, Jack's eyebrows flicked suggestively. "I'll just use my clever dick to keep you warm." he revealed with a filthy chuckle.

"I guess I asked for that." Ianto decided, reaching out for the bedside light with a sigh.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Where's Jack? I turn my back for one fucking second and the bastard disappears on me."

Stretching his neck to its full capacity, Ianto commenced with a three-sixty of the surrounding area.

"He went with Gaz and Lals to find the burger van. Something about a chilli-dog." Ellie shared, banging her gloved mitts together, trying to warm them up.

Ianto snorted out a laugh. "He'll be bloody lucky; he's not in California now. Let's see what he makes of plain old sausage and fried onions." He grinned.

"Yeah, he'll have to make do with burger mustard." Ellie chuckled, snuggling herself onto her best friend's jumper.

Ianto pulled the edges of his coat forward and wrapped them around her small frame. "What time do they start?" he asked pretending to look for fireworks whilst really still looking around for Jack, "I thought it was eight o'clock? It's already nearly eight fifteen."

"Eight-thirty." was muffled onto his mid-rift.

"Good, that gives me time for a piss." he decided uncoupling himself. "If Jack comes back, tell him not to panic; I've just gone to check out the new toilet block."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ellie called after him as he wandered off still blatantly checking the area.

Five minutes later, wondering how big a queue Jack and the lads had been forced to join the end of, Ianto stepped from the Gents out into the communal tiled corridor that led to the main exit. It'd made a change to use a public loo that wasn't covered in grime … and graffiti about yours truly.

"I thought that was you."

Ianto stopped on the spot. While the claim might merely have startled him - the voice itself, terrified him.

"I've got nothing to say to you." he told Jay, hesitating for a beat before deciding to barge his way past.

A woman with two young kids stepped out of the Ladies section. Jay conveniently pulled Ianto to one side, as if allowing them to pass, and as the woman smiled her thanks he kept a firm hold on the arm in his grasp, pinching a little tighter as Ianto instinctively tried to pull away.

His first attempt unsuccessful, Ianto tried again. "What the fuck are you doing at a bloody firework display? You normally avoid this sort of event like the plague." he strained out, his tugging movements sending his voice ragged.

Jay held on fast, his feral smile bragging that they both knew who would win out in the battle of strength. "The gym put up the money for this place; some kind of sponsorship bollocks." he laughed, clearly enjoying the moment. Double checking there was nobody else coming in from outside, he pushed his ex-flat-share up against the wall.

Crying out as a hand brushed over his right forearm, Ianto continued to struggle. Jay had always been much stronger than him and he couldn't ever recall coming out the winner in any of these tousles of theirs. "Just let me fucking go, you wanker." Grunting with an extra burst of exertion, he looked up expecting to see the usual satisfied smirk waiting for him ….. but all he saw was sadness.

"I've missed you so much." he was told in a voice that left no room for doubt. "I know I was an idiot, Yan - and I should stand up to Joe ….. I know that."

"It's too late." Ianto could feel his heart trying to break free. Part of him wanted to scream and shout, the other wanted to burst into tears with frustration.

"Jay, it's too late." he growled again. "You made your choice, and I've made mine – there's no going back."

"You've missed me, though, haven't you …." It wasn't a question.

Ianto pulled his head sharply to the left, avoiding Jay's lips as they came his way. "Look, Jay, just get the fuck off me ….. nothing's gonna happen between us … Jack's waiting for me out there and …"

Jay's face came closer ensuring that the warmth of his breath could be felt. "Just say it once for me …. tell me you haven't missed me and I'll believe you." The smirk finally appeared. "Yan, I know you better than anyone … and I know you need it just as much as I do. I'm happy to admit it's not the same with Joe ….. and I bet it's not the same with Jack, either."

A piece of Ianto broke inside - - - - and there he was - a wreck on the inside, but completely transparent to the whole world again.

He tried staring hard at Jay, prayed that the man he'd once thought he loved couldn't actually see any deeper than the surface. "Just back off and let me out of here; my sex life is no longer any of your fucking business." He spat as venomously as he could.

"You need me." he was told with a sad lilt.

"No I don't! I don't need anything from you, you warped cunt …. now get the fuck off of me."

It was a lie; they both knew it, but looking down in the hope of disguising the fact anyway, Ianto reminded himself that he couldn't give in - reminded himself that he'd promised Jack he'd never do anything with Jay - and that he'd meant every word.

As his right arm was released, and he felt the pain subside, he tried not to express his relief. Assuming this was all over, he made to move away from the wall, but a hand grasped his chin, keeping him still and lips were pressed onto his own.

The feeling should have repulsed him; he'd been expecting the touch to be rough and demanding, but it wasn't … it felt soft, gentle … and so, so familiar – and it quickly transcended into being a caress he realised, deep down, he'd been missing desperately – it was one that had always made him feel safe …. and for one unguarded moment, he found himself kissing Jay in return.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Yeah, okay Ma, that's great; I can't wait to tell him. Hey, look, sorry, I gotta go, the fireworks are gonna start any minute … Okay ….. bye … love you too … byeeeeeee….."

"Everything okay?" Ellie wondered, being nosy.

Jack put his cell away with one hand, and took a bite of his burger in the other.

"Yeah, just a little surprise I'm arrangin' for Yan - Hey ... where is he, by the way, I thought he said he'd only be five minutes?" he chomped, leaning back as Larry leaned between them to hand Ellie a burger.

With a nod of thanks at Jack, the lanky Londoner grinned before licking some excess tomato sauce from his fingers.

"He did come back ... about five minutes ago ….. but then decided he needed a pee. He shouldn't be much longer." Ellie smiled, swapping hands with her burger to lick her own fingers clean.

"Actually, I could do with a pee myself."

Finishing what was left of his own burger; most of it having been consumed on his way back from the van, Jack nodded over to the new building in the far corner. "I take it that's it?" he assumed.

"The fireworks start in ten minutes." Ellie called out as he pulled his scarf back into place and trotted off.

.

Looking up at the sky as he neared the block, "Oops, sorry," he apologised, colliding with a woman as she made her way out with two young children.

The youngest one looked up at the scary masked man and sitting down on the floor, began to cry.

"Jamie, get up for mummy, there's a good boy." The mum begged, obviously feeling embarrassed by her son's behaviour.

Face contorting as it bawled, he child remained where it was.

Feeding his hands beneath the young boy's armpits, Jack lifted him into the air. "Hey, little fella - you keep on sittin' down there you're gonna end up with a cold butt." He said playfully.

As it was held out, the woman accepted her child with an abashed "Sorry 'bout that."

Jack pulled a hood back and ruffled the young lad's hair. "No problem … the trick is, not to let them drive you crazy."

"You sound like you've been down this road." The young mum smiled, placing her son feet first, on the ground then taking hold of a tiny hand on either side as she prepared to leave.

"And some!" Jack laughed, waving goodbye as all three walked away.

Aware that his bladder was now actually fit to burst, hurriedly covering the last few feet he looked on ahead, half expecting to find his boyfriend coming towards him.

And he did find his boyfriend.

Only, he wasn't coming towards him, he was in the arms of Jason Cooper ….. and he didn't appear to be fighting off the man's advances. With their lips firmly locked together, it was obvious that neither of them knew they had company.

Stunned, Jack didn't wait for any further developments, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing the two of them together any longer. This was his worst nightmare coming true; if Jay was trying to talk his way back into Ianto's life, there was no way Ianto was going to be able to resist the man.

Convinced his world had ended, Jack spun on his heels, strode back across the grass and further into the park where Ellie was waiting with a grin, which faded to a smile then became more of a frown the closer he got.

"I gotta go." he said abruptly, pulling down his scarf to kiss her on the forehead.

Mouth gaping, confused, she watched him stride away.

"JACK? JACK!" she yelled after him as Gaz, stood beside her, wondered "Where's he goin'?"

Jack kept on walking, his pace never faltering.

"JACK!" Ellie began to follow ... Something very serious had happened, and in order to sort out the problem, she first needed to know what it was.

Almost at the roadway, Jack turned on the spot to, instead, step cautiously in reverse. "TELL YAN IT WAS GOOD WHILE IT LASTED!" he called out, the bitterness in his voice hard to miss.

"WHAT? JACK, WAIT! …." Before she could catch up, Jack had made it out to the roadway and his right arm was shooting out. She watched, stunned, as he climbed into the back of a local cab and left the scene without looking back.

.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Larry asked as she stomped back to base.

"I have no idea," she grumbled, "But I'm bloody well gonna find out."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Jay ….. get off me!" Ianto pushed as hard as he could and sent Jay stumbling back onto the other wall. "I'm sure I heard something. Did you hear anything?" he asked already walking towards the exit.

"Yan, wait …. you can't just …"

"Yes I can. That should never have happened." Ianto snarled over one shoulder. "You stay away from me, you hear?"

Jay's snort was derisory. "Yeah, that's it ….. go back to your precious Jack. He can't do no wrong, can he? He's perfect ….. your perfect fucking Jack!"

Ianto stopped in the doorway to turn back. "Fuck off, Jay. Go back to Joe and get him to break your fucking balls instead."

As he walked away, he heard Jay still shouting from behind, his voice echoing off of the shiny new tiles. "You think you know him? You think he's so wonderful? You know fuck all about your precious Jack, Yan. Fuck all!"

He was tempted to respond, but became side-tracked by the sight of Ellie stomp, stomp, stomping towards him, and knew he was in deep trouble for some reason or another.

"Wassup?" he grinned, trying to alleviate the mood all round. "Where's Jack?"

"You tell me!" Ellie snapped up at him.

"Els, come on, what's going on?" he asked warily, completely sure he didn't want to hear the answer, whatever it was.

"One minute Jack's heading this way for a piss," she scowled, "The next, he's flying past me saying he has to leave."

"Oh God."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Shit, you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out, babe. Yan, what the fuck's happened?"

As Ianto looked over his shoulder, Ellie followed his gaze - Choosing that moment to leave the toilet block, Jay sent her a sarcastic grin, then walked off.

"No ….." as her hands found her mouth and started to shake, she shook her head. "Yan ….. please tell me you didn't …."

"Els, he kissed me … I couldn't stop him ….. It was nothing; it ….. '_meant'_ … nothing, but …"

"Oh, you fucking idiot!" Tears forming, Ellie punched him.

"Where's Jack?" he wailed, starting to panic.

"He's gone!"

"WHERE?" Ianto began to look frantically around him.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

As people around them began to stare, Ellie grabbed one arm and began to drag Ianto along. "He got in a cab and disappeared before I could stop him." she sighed.

"Well did he say anything? Did he definitely see me and ….."

"Oh, I think that's a safe assumption." Ellie groaned, flicking her brows in despair.

"He said something, didn't he?! Tell me, Els - what did he say?"

"You don't wanna know."

Ianto pulled them both to a stop. "Yes, Ellie Taylor … I do want to know."

Ellie sighed. Her best friend only called her by her full name when he was really angry with her.

"WELL?!" he yelled; angry, as predicted.

"He said to tell you it'd been good while it lasted." She burst into tears. "Yan, you need to sort this NOW." she sobbed. "Go after him and explain!"

Ianto was already on his way, heading for the roadside to find a cab of his own.

"Let me know how you get on!" she called after him.

Stopping to turn back, Ianto blew an apologetic kiss her way then smiled ... and then he was off again.

.

.

The street outside the park had a million stationary cars lined up on either side, but there was no sign of a taxi.

Overhead, an electric crackle and fizz was followed by a deep bang. Ianto looked up to see thousands of red and blue stars showering the sky above and wished he'd never thought of bringing Jack along in the first place.

At the end of the road, a car appeared; the illuminated sign on its roof looking promising.

Positioning a thumb and forefinger between his lips then blowing as hard as he could, with a shrill whistle Ianto began to run towards it.

"TAXI !"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	24. So Now You Know - part one

**A/N : **

Quick word of warning : This chapter is a little intense (anger/violence/ non-con), and a lot longer than usual. The subject matter as a whole, is rather dark I'm afraid, but is completely relevant to what Jack has spent the last six months of his life trying to figure out : Why Ianto Jones finds it so difficult to act like a normal, rational thinking, human being. (insert apologetic smile here ... sorry Yan)

Chapter Twenty Three

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

So Now You Know – Part One

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Where to, mate?"

"Ah. Good question, hold on a sec …" Locating his wallet, smiling awkwardly as the cabbie looked over; eager to get on his way, Ianto checked how much ready cash he had on him. "Better make it the first tube station we come to." he instructed, already calculating how long it was going to take him to get to Hammersmith using the less direct route. Sitting in late evening traffic was never going to have been the best way to traverse the capital anyway, he'd already known that much, and whether it ended up being underground or over-ground, his journey tonight was guaranteed to seem the absolute longest of his life, that much was a definite also.

-o- –o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Thanks to several red lights, six pedestrian crossings, one cancelled - and then one delayed - train, well over an hour and a half had already passed Ianto by, giving him plenty of time to get himself into something of a stew. In between the 'drowning in a sea of nagging doubts' and the 'wallowing in some lengthy moments of complete regret', he'd been wracking his brain for how best to explain away what Jack must have seen earlier, and currently he was in the middle of experiencing one of his famous 'palm-forehead' moments. Rocking rhythmically along on his second tube-train ride of the night, it was suddenly occurring to him that Jack might not have gone somewhere quite so predictable as his own home. He'd forged quite a few friendships over the last four months, and could quite easily have taken refuge with any one of his new showbiz colleagues.

Ianto decided to continue on his present course; they had to bump into each other at some point, and anyway, annoying him more at the moment was that wherever he was heading, Jack had disappeared from the firework display without saying one single word to the person that needed to converse with him the most - his (largely innocent) boyfriend - and now, an hour or so later, Jack was still playing the incommunicado card.

The fact wasn't coming as any great surprise to Ianto; he could understand perfectly why he'd be the last person that Jack would want to accept a call from; he'd tried his scarpering partner at least a dozen times so far, each time without success. Plus Els had recently sent a text to say she'd been trying to call Jack too, and it seemed he wasn't responding to her attempts either.

Fidgeting around in his seat; biting his nails and feeling sick to his stomach, Ianto wished for the train to go faster. All he wanted was to find Jack and explain the reason for his appalling behaviour this evening. He was so angry with himself for being such a weak-willed bastard. In the space of two short minutes, trapped beneath Jason in that toilet block, he'd managed to fuck everything up. Why hadn't he just turned his face away;called a halt to Jay's assault on his lips? It wasn't as if he'd implied he'd be running off with the deluded fool at the end of the night.

Staring straight through his reflection opposite - through the window to the dusty, dark walls flowing past outside - he tried not to dwell on the destructive thought that Jack must hate him right now, but was finding it an almost impossible task. By the time the train drew into the next station he'd made it as far as the 'hoping he'd still be able to call himself Jack's boyfriend by the end of the night' stage. That was the one thing he was dreading finding out the most - that Jack had chosen to dump him for good. The thought that he might never get to hold Jack close, or kiss those lips again, was tearing him up inside. And for all his demands in the past, that they keep things flexible for his own selfish benefit, he knew he'd promise to stay faithful in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Jack in his life.

That was how hard he'd fallen for the man.

The train hummed into life and pulled out of the station. The lone woman that'd climbed into Ianto's carriage, took her seat a little further along then sat there, just staring at him from a distance.

He pretended not to notice - she looked pretty harmless; there were no outwardly signs of her being a nutter, plus right now he had neither the time nor the inclination to worry about some bogging stranger on a train - he had much more important things to worry about. For a start, he still had no idea what time he was going to get to Hammersmith. The train he was currently sitting on seemed to be on a 'go -even slower than slow - slow' – plus, on top of that, over the route he'd finally been forced to take, he'd not managed to find one single cash-point that was working, which meant that, as things currently stood he wasn't going to have enough money to buy himself a ride from Hammersmith tube station, round to Jack's flat. Not the most uplifting of thoughts on a chilly Novermber night.

He was well on his way, though, which was the main thing. And if Jack wasn't there when he arrived then he'd wait outside, just the same as he had done in the past. He still had his own key of course, but he'd never let himself inside 'just because he could' – that really would be taking the piss. No, he thoroughly deserved to sit out in the cold and suffer. And however long it took he would wait patiently for Jack. He was desperate to see him now, he needed to apologise to Jack; wanted to explain in plain terms what had really happened.

His final move, of course, would be to beg for Jack's forgiveness.

For a lot of things, really.

But mostly for being such a stupid cunt.

Because if he'd been nothing else tonight; he'd certainly been one of those.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen …"

Counting as he climbed, Ianto forced one foot to move ahead of the other; each of his laboured steps taking him slowly upward on the final part of his journey. For some reason, this last flight seemed to be taking him far longer than usual to ascend. Of course, it didn't help that he'd just run most of the way from Hammersmith underground station, and was now running low on breath.

Turning the final corner to make it to the second landing, he spotted a light shining inside Jack's bathroom, and his stomach lurched into life.

Great. Along with already trying to ignore the stitch he'd acquired from running, he now wanted to throw up as well.

Jack, it appeared, had already made it home, and suddenly the only thought springing to mind was - 'what the fuck am I gonna say to him'?

That's if he got to say his piece at all, of course. Would Jack allow him the chance to speak? And if he did, how many words would he be able to get out before he was put on his deserving backside?

He turned away. Looking back into the night then out over the rooftops, he willed himself to traverse the last few feet.

When it finally did come, his knock on that familiar red front door was so ridiculously quiet, he wasn't exactly surprised when it went unacknowledged.

He tried again, this time with a noticeably louder rap.

Still nothing.

He started to panic. Jack wouldn't leave him standing outside all night, would he? Surely he wouldn't just give up on them as a couple without having heard an explanation first? And if he definitely was here, how long could Jack realistically have been at home - no more than ten, fifteen minutes, surely? Had he come the whole way by cab? Paid the driver a little extra to break the speed limit; go through a few red lights - just so he'd be given this chance to sit in the dark in his living room, and sulk stubbornly whilst not answering his front door? Actually, that did sound exactly like something Jack would do, but ... No, he'd be far too angry right now to deal with this by sulking.

Deciding he'd waited long enough, and leaving all thoughts of being courteous for another day, taking his keys from his jacket pocket, Ianto inserted the correct one into the lock and let himself inside.

Aside from the bathroom, the whole place was in darkness.

He checked around the opened door of the illuminated room.

Empty.

Next, he crept over to the kitchen half expecting to find Jack sitting there in the darkness, waiting all angry and stealth-like; more than ready to pounce.

Again, he popped his head inside, carefully checking the situation with the tip of his tongue subconsciously on show.

Nothing. Not even a small puff of steam floating above a recently boiled kettle.

The door to the guest bedroom was completely wide open and there was plainly nobody holed up in there, so, if he really was at home, Jack had to be up in his bedroom in the loft.

At first glance it seemed eerily quiet up there …. and very dark. Had Jack rushed home and decided to go straight to bed? And more to the point ….. if he had, was he up there on his own?

A horrible thought occurred.

By all accounts, Jack had stormed off in a really bad mood tonight; had been understandably angry - - what if he'd decided to get some instant revenge by taking somebody else to bed, and they were both up there now; not realising that they'd left the bathroom light on and hoping that the Welsh idiot downstairs would just get fed up with waiting and bugger off again?

And there it was; that gut churning sick feeling all over again - right in the pit of Ianto's stomach and rising rapidly. Without warning, another, much more sinister, thought popped into his head, and those feelings of nausea worsened.

Jack had been messed around in the past; by a boyfriend who'd heartlessly pushed him aside to go back to a previous love - ironically, his wife - and the consequences on that occasion had been almost terminal.

Ianto's thoughts began to run wildly in all directions, and the more he thought about it, the more he was forced to admit that, even though this situation tonight was nothing more than a misunderstanding, the similarities with what had happened to Jack in the past, were far too close for comfort.

Fear purchased even more of a hold.

What if Jack had done something stupid - just like the last time he'd felt betrayed and unwanted?

The notion was pushed aside. Then reconsidered. Then quickly pushed aside again. Jack would've spent most of his time tonight travelling across London; there was no way he'd have had been able to get home in time to take the requisite amount of tabs before yours truly could arrive. And exactly how many would he have had to swallow to do the job properly, anyway? A hell of a lot more than he could've amassed in just a few short months of living at Harry's place, surely?

Happy for now, that Jack must still be in the land of the living, Ianto decided to make his presence known by calling out to him, just in case the dope really had gone straight to bed and dozed off up there. A highly unlikely scenario, he found himself second guessing given Jack's nature, but …."Jack?" ….. he decided to go for it anyway, in a fairly confident voice, then held his breath and waited, fully expecting to hear a 'fuck off' in response at any moment.

Not a peep.

"JACK?!"

Okay that was definitely louder. And maybe just a little desperate sounding, but it should've done the trick.

Still nothing.

Suddenly Ianto had real reason to wonder what time the chemist down the road closed on a Friday night. His mind went into overdrive - now he was picturing a whole new scenario. In this one, Jack had stopped off on his way through town, had popped into the pharmacy to purchase as many pills as the law would allow, and now he was up there, crashed out on his bed; stuffed full of over-the-counter drugs.

Jack was dying.

And it was all this stupid idiot's fault.

"JACK!" Without thinking, Ianto flung himself up the dormer steps.

"Jack?" He held his breath, pushed the door inward and flicked the light switch. "Oh, thank God."

Until this point, in complete darkness it would seem, Jack had been lounging in the gap between his bed and the wardrobe. With one leg bent at the knee, allowing the sole of his foot to rest on the wall, he was swigging from a bottle of Jack Daniels … and he was most definitely alive.

"Jack?"

"I heard ya the first time. Is that all you gotta say for yourself …?"

Jack's head rocked back, hit the wall with a dull thunk as he snorted out a condescending laugh. "… my fuckin' name?"

Ianto opened his mouth to reply, but Jack had already looked back, was staring straight at him with those piercing blue eyes of his, and suddenly he found himself praying that a few words worth believing might spew out of his mouth, rather than one of those bullshit excuses he'd been dreaming up on the way over.

"Look, Yan, just do me favour and get the fuck outta here, okay?" he was told before he could say anything at all.

"Jack ….. please … just let me explain. I mean, i don't really know where to start but ….. it wasn't how it looked." _oh, way to go, Jones; that didn't sound corny at all, did it!_

Jack obviously wasn't too inebriated to begin playing mind games, his latest expression was calculated;was in place purely to belittle his deceitful boyfriend. "Really? Well maybe before you get the fuck out of my life, you'd like to tell me what you think it was I got a quick glimpse of back there, hmmm?"

The cold, hard stare worked perfectly. As an awkward silence fell uncomfortably into place, Ianto stood there squirming; shrinking in on himself like a scolded, naughty schoolkid. With his own gaping expression frozen firmly into place, he was finding it impossible to drag his gaze away from Jack's, but at the back of his mind, sensible words were still trying to form sensible thoughts and, no, he decided almost at once, he definitely wasn't going to 'just fuck off' and forget all about Jack; there was no way that was going to happen. But at the same time his vocal cords seemed to be temporarily paralysed, and he knew that the longer he stood there like some gormless, guilty idiot, the less favourable opinion Jack was going to have of him.

Maybe he should just tell it like it happened, he wondered. if Jack did still insist he walk, at least he'd be able to walk away with a clear conscience and his head held high.

With Jack still lounging just a few feet away - his features starting to twist contemptuously as he stood there waiting to judge and sentence him - Ianto drew in a deep breath. "Just give me five minutes - no interruptions - and I promise I'll explain everything. Please, Jack … just give me a chance to set things straight, that's all I'm asking."

Plain. Polite. To the point. And quite possibly the last thing he might ever get to say to his boyfriend.

Wonderful. His life had never been so fucking brilliant.

Taking a swig, Jack pulled the bottle from his lips with a noisy slurp then started to laugh; presumably at how pathetically desperate his cheating boyfriend had just sounded. Ianto's hopes promptly died a little further. He recognised this version of Jack - this was the Jack that he didn't like - the one that scared him. True, he'd witnessed this different persona on only a couple of occasions in the past, but that same sneering show of sarcasm and cynicism was back in place, and just like before, Jack's laugh was mocking him; ridiculing him, compounding those feelings of guilt and worthlessness he'd walked into the room with.

"I'm waitin' …" was snarled across the room, and another slug of bourbon was sent sliding down Jack's throat.

Starting to panic, Ianto completely forget to think before he spoke; a mistake he couldn't really afford to make right now. "Jack, please ….. stop drinking that shit; you getting yourself blind drunk isn't gonna get us anywhere, is it?"

The bottle of J. D. was waved through the air; Jack was about to make the most of the silly slip-up. "No no no no no no no no no no nohhhhhhh! Now y'see, that's where you're not seein' the full picture, Yan. You're missin' the whole point here - see - you don't get a say anymore. You're a _nobody! _You mean _nuthin' _to me!"

Ianto flinched as the words were spat in his direction. There was so much making up to do; such a steep hill to climb, but he was determined to do it. In his eyes, he was far from being just a nobody in Jack's life and, actually, yeah, he was _the_ one and only _somebody _that mattered … and if _he_ had anything to do with it, things were gonna stay that way for the foreseeable future. "Okay ….. you want the truth?"

Apparently having assumed he was only ever going to have heard a lie, Jack gave another of his derisory snorts then looked away.

"Jack, seriously, I wasn't expecting Jay to be there tonight. When he appeared out of the blue and grabbed hold of me I was already on my way out to find _you_. I tried to push him away, honestly, but he was too strong for me. He always has been.".

Jack stared across the room, away from the guilty party, not looking overly impressed.

Ianto forced himself to carry on. "I told him I was with you now – that I wasn't interested in him anymore."

And the sneer returned. "Let me guess …. he wouldn't take no for an answer."

The venom coating Jack's words burned straight through to Ianto's core. He hadn't deserved to get an_ easy_ ride here tonight, no, he could accept that much, but he hadn't been expecting to find Jack hating him quite so much.

He forced himself to keep going; there was no way he was walking away from what he'd found with Jack – and certainly not because of Jason fucking Cooper. "You saw him kissing me, yeah?" he conceded, fully intending to explain the motive for his own reaction as a result.

Clearly astonished, dragging his mouth from around the lip of the bottle, Jack spluttered his way through a moment of choking. "No, Yan, what I saw was you two kissin' each other! Don't make me out to be the fuckin' fool here! - '_I'm gettin'_ _back with Jay, Jack' - _Go on! Say it! Just say what you came to say then get your gear and get the fuck outta my life!"

"NO!," The sting was blinked away. "I'm not going any fucking where. You've got this all wrong."

"So you lockin' lips with Jay like that was a trick of the light? A fuckin' bonfire night mirage?"

"Okay, okay .. I kissed him back! And I know I shouldn't have, but it was just for a couple of seconds. I got confused, Jack ….. I wasn't expecting it to happen and …

"Get the fuck out."

"No, please, just listen. I pushed him away, I already knew before that point, he wasn't who I wanted to be with. I've told him to stay away from me …. because _you're_ the only person I want to be with."

Desperate times _do_ call for desperate measures - no-one knew that better than Ianto Jones - and bearing that in mind he quickly decided he wasn't above begging to keep his place in Jack's heart. "I'll do anything, Jack - just say the word - I mean it! Just don't shut me out like this, please ... I'm telling you the truth; it was a few seconds of kissing and that was it."

One final swig was taken, then Jack stretched over to sit the bottle on the bedside cabinet. "You're really not interested in gettin' back with him?"

"I never was. Not for one second. I've told you before how I feel about him; he's a selfish wanker - and now he's starting to play dirty ….. just like Joe."

"Sohhhh …. you got any plans to meet up with him again?"

"No! Of course I haven't!" Fingertips dug into a forehead and stayed there. "Shit! I can't believe I've been so stupid. Right now I'm wishing we never went to that bloody …" As a message alert from his mobile began to echo around the room, Ianto's insides instantly twisted themselves into several tight knots. With Jack raising one brow at him, he held his breath and prayed it was Els trying to get hold of him.

"Do you think that you should, maybe, um, get that?" Jack suggested, his voice challenging; daring Ianto to find out who the message was from in front of him.

"S'probably just Els wondering how I'm getting on." was explained not very convincingly. "She told me to let her know."

"Well pass it over here - I could let her know _for_ you. Whad'you suggest I say?"

Worded cleverly, the request from Jack had clearly been intended as an order – it seemed he didn't believe for one minute that the text was from Ellie – and in his gut, Ianto wasn't feeling entirely convinced that it was either.

"Nah, she can wait 'til the morning – you're much more important." he bluffed, realising only after the words had left his gob, just how guilty he'd be making himself sound with such a lame comment.

"Awww, Yan, c'mohhhn, don't be like that; she's your best buddy - and you just wanna ignore her? Let's say we take a look at this message together - what sort of news d'ya reckon we're gonna be givin' her once we've read it, hmmm?"

Knowing he had no other option, Ianto pulled his phone from his pocket. One glance at the screen told him it was Jay.

Afraid to look up, knowing exactly what Jack would find shining in his eyes, he tried to breathe calmly and willed the increased pounding in his chest to go away. Catching him out, Jack took the two long strides required and grabbed the phone from his hand. "No!" He tried to snatch it back. "Jack! I don't know what he wants, I swear! I really wasn't expecting to hear from him again, I promise!"

Turning away, ensuring he could keep possession just long enough to do the job properly, Jack opened the message.

"Jack, give it back! Please ... just ignore it - I don't care what it says. Jack, I mean it - whatever it says, it's irrelevant, okay?" The attempt to reach around Jack was batted away. Then Jack was slowly turning to face him, and Ianto waited, heart in mouth, to meet his fate.

"Meet me tomorrow, baby. I can be at yours for ten. Get rid of Jack for the night and I'll make you feel better ..."

Jack looked up, stared accusingly for a second, then looked down again to finish,"I can give you the right kind of pain, Yan, you know I can. Just say the word …"

Ianto felt the colour drain from his face. As his breath caught in his throat he was pretty sure he was about to start hyperventilating, and as Jack looked up at him again he prepared himself for the worst.

But the anger from a moment ago had disappeared; there wasn't even the smallest sign of disappointment; an emotion which would've been just as warranted given the circumstances. No, the only look on Jack's face right now was despair - as if his deepest fear had just been realised.

"Jack, I swear I told him to stay away!"

The exclamation came tumbling out; Ianto could hear how desperate he was becoming but forced himself not to care, there was no way he was walking away without a fight - okay, he might be fighting a losing battle, he might even be on a hiding to nothing, but that was no reason for him to give up on what he'd found with Jack.

Disappointing him slightly, his words, desperate or otherwise, were ignored. Jack had looked back down and was already punching in his own reply to Jay's message.

"Fuck! Jack?" Ianto took a step forward. "Jack! What are you telling him? Jack! Shit!" He tried to snatch his phone away, needing to retrieve it before Jack's message could send, but it gave a loud beep telling him he was too late. Before he could react any further it was tossed over Jack's left shoulder, and with a growing sense of dread, Ianto watched as his mobile disappeared over the far side of the bed, taking it completely out of reach.

"Talk to me Yan." he was ordered, and sighing, Ianto nodded his understanding.

"You're right," he agreed, "We should talk properly about this, but the big question is; how can I convince you I didn't know anything about that text coming through, and that it's you I want to be with… not him?"

Jack's head was shaking ominously, and had been for most of Ianto's last sentence. "I'm not talkin' 'bout Jay, or his pathetic text message; believe it or not, that fuckin' prick is the last person I wanna be wastin' my time on." If it were possible, the handsome expression became even more serious. "Yan, it's you that we need to discuss."

Tongue probing at the inside of his left cheek, Jack folded his arms, deliberated for a moment, and less than sixty seconds later he was ready to deliver his conclusion.

"I know this has somethin' to do with you likin' pain," he acknowledged, " I get that much. But beyond that, I have no idea what I'm dealing with here; I'm kinda gettin' the feelin' I'm bein' kept deliberately in the dark. So talk to me, Yan, tell me the rest; make me understand." Shoulders were hunched upward, terminating in a high shrug. "Hows about you try tellin' me the truth for a change - that the injuries you got from Jay back in May weren't as sinister as you made out, for example. Plus perhaps you could explain why you find it so easy to ask a complete stranger like Tommy to get rough with you, but you can't ask me, your boyfriend."

Jack took one look at the horrified expression forming opposite and responded with a grin. "Ohhhhh, you should see your face," he laughed, though his burst of humour was plainly forced."I'll let you in on one of _my_ little secrets, shall I?" he teased, "Like the fact that Tommy let slip what you asked him to do at the hotel that night. Ah, yeah, you didn't know I knew about _that_ part of your evening, did ya …."

"I ….."

The personal pronoun seemed to be the only word that Ianto wasn't currently lost for.

A long sigh was heaved. Jack tipped his head back, as if feeling ashamed of how quickly he'd been reduced to gloating like some sadistic playground bully. "Just make me understand, Yan. How come I'm not good enough?" he asked quietly. "I mean, that next mornin'? You know ... because of what Tommy had mentioned the night before? I decided I'd get us back on track by offerin' to liven things up a bit. But, Jesus! That look you gave me! You made me feel so fuckin' stupid; like what I was suggesting was actually the last thing in a million years you'd ever feel like doin' – like I shoulda known better."

As his boyfriend stood there, clearly believing he wasn't good enough for him, Ianto willed himself to cross the room; to take Jack into his arms and comfort him, tell him that he was sorry for making him feel so bad that day, but he couldn't bring himself to do any of those things. This wasn't how his conversation with Jack was meant to have gone tonight, they were supposed to be arguing over some stupid kiss, not getting slowly closer to revealing all about his own personal hang-ups.

"Yan …. just tell me - what the fuck's so wrong with me, huh?" Jack's voice cut through the air, jolting Ianto back into the room, giving him no more time to think things through.

"It's complicated."

"That's it? It's complicated?" Jack stood there, gobsmacked; this time laughing in disbelief. "Oh well," he sighed after fully digesting the explanation, "I guess that tells me one thing – that you do actually think there's somethin' wrong with me."

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all - you don't understand. I ….."

"It's okay, Yan, I get it - you don't think I'm capable of hurtin' you - I'm not enough of a bastard - I'm not like you and Jay - that's what this is about, right?"

"NO!" Flustered, cheeks reddening, someone was slowly losing his composure. "It's nothing like that!"

It was at this pivotal point that Ianto spotted the sudden change in his boyfriend's expression.

"You really think I'm not capable of causin' you a little pain, Yan? Try this for size! ... HERE!" Before Ianto could register it was on its way, Jack's fist had made contact. "Was that painful enough for ya?"

"Fuck! Owwww …." Ianto brushed a knuckle over his left cheek. It came away with blood on it; the small tear in his skin already starting to sting. With a quiet groan he leaned forward where he'd landed; his spine was singing in agony where the middle of his back had smacked onto the door frame.

"GET UP!"

Flinching at the order, realising that, for now, Jack was beyond reasoning with, Ianto followed orders and began to scramble to his feet. Dragging himself around he made it onto his knees but his impatient assailant decided to give him a helping hand. He yelped as a fistful of hair was twisted; pulling on his scalp, the sensation making his eyes water, and to ease the tension he propelled himself in the direction that Jack was now sending him. Stumbling towards the wardrobe; falling back down to his knees, he could still hear Jack yelling behind him. "What is it you're so certain Jay and Tommy can give you that I can't, Yan? And how many other guys've had a go since we met, huh?"

Expecting the worst, Ianto held his breath in preparation, turned on the spot, and, sure enough, another punch landed - this time a direct hit to his middle. He fell forward, winded. A palm found the top of his head and pushed him at a quicker pace down to his knees. He cried out in pain as another handful of hair was yanked hard, pulling his head back as far as it could go.

"You not gonna fight back, Yan? Nohhhhh, 'course you're not - I'm guessin' takin' a beatin' like this turns you on."

Ianto lifted his lids, saw below the surface; saw the look of pure pain in Jack's eyes and knew he'd caused far more damage than he'd ever thought possible. Jack didn't know the whole truth of it all, so of course he couldn't understand what the real problem was; he was always going to have assumed he wasn't good enough in some way. "STOP IT! Please, Jack ... don't do this ..." Still frustrated; starting to feel beyond upset himself, Ianto tried to pull away. "Jack, just fucking stop this!" The main thought running through his head was that he had to get away from Jack. Not just to save himself physically, but because this was the closest anyone had ever come to discovering his secret, his ... problem. Jack would think he was pathetic if he knew the real answer to his question.

"Be honest, Yan," was begged in a suddenly quiet voice, "You really enjoyin' this - or you just goin' along with it 'cause you think it's gonna make me happy?"

The lost and broken tone to Jack's voice left Ianto feeling only more of a bastard. Right now he had nothing he could say that would make any sense to Jack, or make him feel any better.

"Come on, Yan." Jack tried again. "Do you really find this kinda thing a turn on?"

The pain at the back of his scalp easing a little, Ianto watched , concerned, as the same sense of fear as before began to show in Jack's eyes - he wasn't getting heavy handed because he was enjoying this, this was Jack fighting for his own sake; he was doing this because he'd convinced himself it was the only way to hold on to his position as resident boyfriend.

"What's so special about Jay, Yan? What little kicks of yours does he satisfy? What does he do for you that nobody else can, hmm?"

The attempt to appear nonplussed had failed on every level - all Ianto could hear was a heart-wrenching broken sadness in Jack's voice; it was something he'd already decided he never wanted to hear again. "Jack, please, you're just making things worse for yourself - you don't understand what …"

"I don't understand? I don't understand?" Jack repeated. "Oh, purhlease! Jesus! Really? Ohhhhh no, Yan - don't you dare start fuckin' patronising me. How about you just try tellin' me the truth instead? Then I might start listenin' to ya."

Jack's need to play a role had resurfaced, his angry side had returned with a vengeance. "Why Jason Cooper, Yan? What the fuck is sohhhh special about that smug prick?" A grin appeared. "It's 'cause he's the only one that knows your little secret, right? At that party of his, with the rest of us watchin' him fuckin' your face; thinkin' that maybe we should be pullin' him away for your sake ... you were actually enjoyin' chokin' on that big cock of his, weren't ya! You loved him takin' control like that! Poor Els - there she was, in floods of tears thinkin' you were bein' abused, … an' all the time you were fuckin' lovin' …"

"STOP IT! Jack, pleeeease …"

"Please what, Yan? Please choke me with your cock, Jack? You want that, huh? You want me to do that to you right now? Just like Jay did, yeah?"

"No! I don't! … And I didn't know he was gonna do that to me that night. ... Honest, Jack, I didn't enjoy it …."

"LIAR!"

"FUCK!" Ianto winced as Jack's fingers twisted his hair at the root, pulling on his scalp; felt his heart sink as Jack's top lip began to curl in that way that he hated so much.

"You want me to tear you open, Yan? You want me to hold you down and fuck you dry; pound my cock into your ass until you beg me to stop? Is that what you want?"

"No ... I don't ."

"Well you would say that, wouldn'tcha - it's all part of this little game you like to play." A different Jack altogether began to laugh down at the pathetic specimen on his knees. Bending even lower, he brought his face close enough for Ianto to feel each angry breath. "And even if you did beg, I wouldn't stop fuckin' you anyway; not even if you started screamin' like some first-time twink." he promised, his laugh a perfect match for the scathing look on his face. "By the time I've finished ragging your sweet ass red raw, you're gonna be wishin' you'd never met me, Ianto Jones. Now you get it out …. you get it hard … And you swallow it all the way down you FUCKIN' LYIN' BASTARD! Come on! Let's hear you chokin on my cock this time, you lyin' sonofabitch."

Ianto drew in a silent breath then made a swift decision - he had to let Jack win the fight. This wasn't Jack dishing out a dose of punishment because he'd been made a fool of tonight, this was Jack fighting to hold on to what was already his; he'd concluded that the only way to convince his boyfriend he was a contender, was to be just like Jay.

To save Jack from any further humiliation, Ianto would quite willingly have walked out the door to try this a different way on another day, but things had gone too far for that - if he didn't allow Jack this moment to prove himself, things would be over between them, he felt completely certain of that. The only way that Jack would feel able to exist as his boyfriend from this point onward, was if he were to come out the other end of this bizarre encounter feeling like he'd proved himself worthy in some way. This was now a matter of pride for Jack, and the last thing Ianto wanted, was to steal that away from him - So, whichever direction Jack chose to take things, every instruction; every single one of his orders, was going to be followed obediently. After all - a little pain was the least his subservient bitch of a boyfriend deserved to feel.

An angry voice cut into Ianto's thoughts. "Watcha waitin' for? My cock not good enough for ya now Jay's back on the scene?"

Sending his head twisting violently to the left, a swift backhander caught Ianto across the mouth. He quickly reached forward, making deft work of undoing, first, the belt, and then button fly of Jack's jeans. Looking up, eyes wide, he deliberately tried to give the impression he was totally at Jack's mercy. He slipped a hand in through the opening in his underwear and brushed his fingers over Jack's cock before gently pulling it free. Above him he heard a hiss of excitement and instantly the lifeless length in his hand began to grow. Getting thicker and longer, it was pulsing hard with each new surge of blood.

Out of habit, Ianto angled himself back a little, found himself appreciating the sight and wondered how many times since they'd first met, he'd been allowed to enjoy the sight of Jack getting hard. He didn't deserve to do so now, that much was for certain.

"OW! Jack? What the fuck!" A shaking hand clutched at a stinging right cheek. The second of two back-handers had just sent him flying. With his palm still rubbing over the sorest spot, he dragged himself off of his side then back onto his knees and, reminding himself how important it was that Jack should continue to believe he was doing them _both_ a favour, he got back to work.

"Stop stallin' you cheatin' piece a shit! What's wrong - forgotten what to do? Or's this you deliberately playin' hard to get? Hopin' for a little more pain are we?"

Ianto winced as Jack gripped hold of his chin, then released him to hit out again, this time slapping him open palmed, and instantly started to pretend that he was somewhere else with _someone _else. "Jack ...I'm sorry …"

And he truly was. He was sorry for earlier on – he was sorry for now - sorry for wasting the last six months of Jack's life, and for letting himself fall in love with Jack when he'd had no right to.

He was sorry for every little fucking thing.

Moving in closer he brushed the tip of his nose along the length of Jack's semi. Breathing in the familiar musky scent he allowed himself to wallow in the comforting warmth of Jack's soft, silky skin then drew the tip in through his lips, setting a steady rhythm, sucking gently as he slid up and down the shaft.

Jack's hands found the back of his head and stayed there.

Ianto tried to shut himself off from reality. He didn't want to hear Jack's forced grunts of pleasure; they were making him feel a fake also. Easing his knees further apart he made himself a little more comfy and hooking his arms around Jack's hips continued to take his mind elsewhere. Physically, he was aware that Jack was still abusing him; that with every stabbing lunge he was thrusting his cock deeper and deeper. But in his head, Ianto was back on a garden chair swing in Ibiza, laughing, joking, feeling very drunk and completely happy.

Sadly, the distraction was destined to be a brief luxury. Along with trying to filter out the gratuitous moans and groans going on above, he was also having to pick out the relevant random loud barks from Jack, issuing yet more of his abusive orders - The more demanding Jack became, the more determined his subservient slut became - with each insult, Jack was allowed to thrust a little deeper, and for a while that was how things continued. Thinking it would please Jack also, the bitch on his knees even made a point of gagging noisily, but other than that he continued to take the rest of his punishment without a sound.

-o-

Minutes passed.

Five? Ten?

Who knew?

Ianto was no longer on holiday; he was back in the land of conscious thought. Jack's hands on the back of his head - the tense fingers digging into his skull, keeping him in place - were not gentle in any way; not tenderly stroking his hair like they normally did. There were none of the usual considerate pauses either; for wiping gag-induced tears from eyes or saliva from chin. He needed a break, he was becoming distressed; the assault on his mouth had been unrelenting, his thoughts were a complete mess. Guilt was still insisting that he allow Jack this moment of domination – but his abhorrence of the sadistic person that Jack was trying to be, was leaving him close to tears and even closer to bringing the entire farce to an end.

But of course, as his choice, doing that would ultimately deny Jack this chance to prove his worth.

Rock and a hard place didn't come close.

Eventually Ianto had to concede that he was spiraling toward the centre of one of his usual panicked states. In not allowing him a moment to regroup or regain his breath, Jack's actions were leaving him feeling light-headed. He really needed some air; the deep sniffs he'd been dragging in through his snotty nose had been going no place helpful at all.

Unable to stop himself, when if finally came to it he pulled away with a choked gasp. His intention had been to break free for no more than a second or two, but as he wiped at his chin and cheeks, clawing in that much needed shot of oxygen, he was sent sprawling backward by the sole of Jack's right Converse.

"GET THE FUCK, UP!"

Pushing himself back up into a sitting position, Ianto studied the saliva soaked cock bobbing at half-mast in front of him. He decided then and there that he was going to refer to the sorry looking member as Jack's 'cock' and not as Jack's 'hard on', because although it would probably prove an impressive sight to many, it still couldn't be classed as a proper hard on.

Not really.

Not by Jack's standards, anyway.

"I said … GET …. ….. UP!"

Ianto scrambled back onto his knees.

"No! ….. Up! ….. I want you standin', you stupid shit!"

Ianto obeyed - clambered awkwardly to his feet.

Jack punched him.

And Ianto went down again, colliding with something hard behind him.

Feeling gingerly at his throbbing chin; over the place where Jack's fist had managed to make contact this time, he rotated his left shoulder and gave a sharp cry of pain.

Who knew a wardrobe could be so fucking painful?

"Clothes off!"

Back on his feet, Ianto removed every item he was wearing, dropping each piece haphazardly on the floor around him as he went.

Jack walked over to his side-cabinet. Without a word he pulled the top drawer wide open and reached inside.

Ianto studied him from behind; the way he was holding himself, his posture; his body language. Those proud broad shoulders were now dipping forward - It was clear that Jack was already starting to admit defeat

Instead of bile, Ianto felt a ball of self-disgust form in his throat. Leaving him convinced he was about to heave, it lodged itself there, unforgiving and full of accusation, because despite his aggressor's in your face show of enthusiasm, he'd known all along that Jack wasn't enjoying the upsetting game any more than he was.

But to call him on the façade at this point would only leave Jack feeling more embarrassed, and for that very same reason, bringing this bizarre drama to a complete closure, would never be the guilty party's call either.

"On the bed." was ordered without a glance back.

While Jack fumbled around, tearing the cellophane from a new pack of three, Ianto positioned himself in the middle of the bed. It was as he dipped his shoulders; presenting himself in readiness, that the enormity of the moment finally hit him. Suddenly he was wishing he'd stayed away. Suddenly he was wishing he'd gone straight home. Suddenly he was wishing he'd given Jack some extra time to calm down, because what Jack was about to put him through was going to ruin everything; was going to hurt more than the searing pain of dry breach ever could.

A familiar pain began to burn in the middle of Ianto's chest. He couldn't bear to think that this might actually be happening ….. Not with Jack.

The bed dipped behind him. His whole body froze.

"Pains me to say this, Yan, but you really are nuthin' but a stinkin' lyin' whore. I'm right ain't I? All those rumours I heard 'bout you at that hotel - 'bout you takin' money for favours - they were all true, weren't they?"

Jack was edging along the bed, moving closer. Ianto shivered as goose bumps formed over his entire body. "I've already explained about that …. I swear I've never charged for anyth ….."

A hand slapped his right arse-cheek leaving the palm-print element to it, stinging. "Shut the fuck up! See, you don't get to talk anymore, Yan. No. Not one more word. You been fuckin' me about since the day we met, so now you can just shut the fuck up, YOU HEAR?!"

"I'm sorry …" Ianto screwed his eyes up tight, insisting that the fierce burning behind them disappear.

"You think you can fuck me about and just get away with it? You throw Jason fuckin' Cooper in my goddamned face and think that it's okay?"

"No!"

The distinctive crackle of a foil being dragged from a cardboard packet, sounded behind Ianto, then the contents that Jack decided he wouldn't be needing, were launched in dramatic fashion across the room.

Ianto swallowed over those ever present feelings of nausea, tried to ignore the fact that his already panicked state was slowly worsening. The moment he'd been dreading was imminent; he could feel himself slipping closer and closer toward the realms of hysteria that usually appeared at moments like this.

He gave it one last try. "Jack, I'm sorry! Please stop. We don't have to do this."

"Whoa ... is that you talkin' again? I thought I told you to shut the fuck up?"

Ianto's heart sank. Jack was mistaking his genuine pleas for game-play - but this really wasn't him playing. He whimpered as his hair was twisted at the root then tugged, dragging his head back, then Jack lay over him, resting on his shoulders and he felt Jack's hot breath ghost over his neck.

"You got ten seconds to get yourself ready …." was growled, "Then I'm goin' in dry."

Ianto knew he was defeated - that finally – _finally_ \- he was going to have to face his daemons. His only way out of this now was to tell Jack the truth. To Jack, this was about to be one of the biggest deals of his life. Ianto knew that deep down his boyfriend would be feeling beyond nervous right now; even under normal circumstances Jack would worry constantly that he might be causing too much pain - he wasn't exactly the smallest of guys in that department. But as for himself, the fucked up guy bowed over, prone and exposed beneath Jack, this was going to be a walk in the park; he'd been there, done this, too many times to mention - had done it so often with Jay, that after a while it'd almost started to feel pleasurable, which, of course, had only been another issue for him to develop a conscience over.

But it was never meant to have been this way with Jack.

Not with Jack

Fingertips tracing a path down his back, distracted Ianto from his musing. At first he found the gentle touch confusing, but quickly caught on to what Jack must be thinking. "These scratches that I took care of that day; these scratches that I came so close to tears over …." he was reminded, and despite the hushed tone to Jack's voice, he knew exactly what was coming next.

He also knew he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You cunt!" Ianto grunted as he was shoved forward in anger. "I was right about these scratches! We'd only just met - You could easily've told me to mind my own business, but, oh no, you just had ta let me think you'd been a victim, didn't ya! You actually sat there and let me clean you up, and all the time …."

"Jack … I swear I hadn't agreed to him doing that. Jay just went for it that night and there was nothing I could do about …"

"Don't throw the shitty details of your sex life with that bastard, at me! You really think I wanna hear about him?"

"Jack, stop it. Let me up. You've got this all wrong."

"Oh, I don't think so, Yan. Hey, you want me to add few more open wounds to go with the ones that 'he' caused?"

Ianto flinched. This time the fingers dragging over his back definitely weren't being so gentle.

"And hows about I add a bite-mark to the other shoulder, huh? I'm real good at drawin' blood too y'know!"

"No! Jack, please … stop this."

"Sorry, not in the mood for forgivin' right now. Like I said, you got ten seconds - it's up to you how you wanna take me."

The pure anger in Jack's voice made Ianto's blood run cold. Resting on one forearm, he coated the middle and index fingers of his free hand, then reached behind. Playing with his entrance - to keep Jack happy more than anything - he slicked himself up as best he could.

Still out of sight, Jack was cursing away; his choice of words suggesting that he was struggling to tear into the foil.

Again Ianto was reminded of their first night together, and could easily imagine how much those hands would be shaking right now. Waiting quietly as the tirade of expletives continued, he tried not to think of what was about to happen.

-o- -o-

Half a minute had passed.

A whole thirty seconds.

Still damning and cursing everything in sight, Jack had yet to make his move. Ianto's heart was thumping even harder only, right now, it was thumping for all the wrong reasons. By this point, a few months back, he'd have been slowly stroking himself, groaning at the mere thought of being penetrated like this. But tonight his cock was soft; completely lifeless. His mind? Filled to the brim with doubt and fear - not one single sexual thought was to be found hiding there.

Catching his attention, a soft, sniffing noise sounded behind him.

Jack was crying?

Oh, God. … Jack was crying. This was such a fucking mess.

Ianto started to get angry with himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He loved Jack so much, it hurt, so why the fuck had he allowed himself to cause the poor guy so much pain? Why the fuck hadn't he put up more of a fight with Jay? It was Jack that he was in love with ….. not that bastard.

"I'm sorry, Yan."

As the words were choked out, Ianto knew his sense of guilt was about to become a whole lot worse.

"I know you want me to, - an' I like a good hard fuck as much as the next guy, you know that - but I can't hurt you deliberately like this." A large gulp of up air was sobbed inward. "I'm sorry, Yan, I've tried for your sake … but I can't hurt you ….. not like this ….."

With a million confused thoughts stampeding through his mind at once, Ianto remained where he was; still bowed over, ready and waiting to be taken. He knew he should be turning around, holding onto Jack, telling him it was okay, that he wasn't a failure, and that what _he _was viewing as a moment of weakness, had only made this idiot of a boyfriend love him more. But Ianto couldn't move – because something inside of him was in the process of breaking too.

Behind him the sounds of crying intensified. "I'm so ….. so …. sorry …." another loud gulp interrupted Jack's flow, "Please, Yan … don't give up on me because of this …."

It was when Jack sniffed "It's okay, go ahead; laugh at me. I'm a joke, I know I am ….", that Ianto realised his own reaction had been completely misread. Jack loved him. He owed Jack the truth. Those two simple facts were suddenly dominating his every thought. If he wanted to save their relationship, he was going to have to come clean.

It was the monumental decision to actually do so, that finally tipped him over the edge, and all attempts to further disguise his own moment of grief were forgotten.

-o- -o- -o-

"Yan?"

As a loud sob broke free, Jack realised that all the time Ianto's shoulders had been moving, he hadn't been laughing at all - he'd been crying. All he could remember was punching and kicking Ianto; drawing blood, and it suddenly occurred to him that, even without experiencing what he'd been planning on doing next to him, his boyfriend still had to be in a lot of pain.

"Oh my god …" In a blink he was dragging Ianto up from the bed and then around and into his arms, holding on to him as if both their lives depended on it. "Please don't cry, Yan, please dont cry. Why'd you let me do this to you? Why didn't you just stop me, huh? Oh, God, please don't cry ..." Jack began to rock them both from side to side. "I'm so sorry ….." Still sniffing himself, he pulled back a little and used his thumb to wipe drying blood from Ianto's left cheek. "I can't believe I did this to you – Oh god, I can't believe I've hurt you like this …. I'm so sorry, Yan …. I'm so sorry …."

Wiping his eyes with one hand, "I'm okay, Jack, honestly - look." Ianto pulled himself free with a sense of urgency. He shook his head as Jack stared guilty faced at him. "it's okay, I'm not blaming you, this was my fault ….. I made you angry; I asked for it. I'm okay Jack," he reassured again, "I can deal with a little pain."

That final, and glaringly pivotal part of Ianto's statement, gave Jack a smart slap across the face, leaving him feeling confused; forgetting that just moments ago he'd been so angry. "So if you're not bothered by the pain, why're you cryin'?"

"I shouldn't be here …"

Exhausted for so many reasons, it was the only honest explanation that Ianto felt able to give in the moment.

Jack's whole frame slumped, sending his knees and shins sinking further into the bed. His expression apologetic; thinking he'd just overstepped the mark, reluctantly, he withdrew his arms from around Ianto. "Sure, I get it … you'd rather be with Jay ….. I'm not stupid … I guess I can understand why ….."

"What?" Ianto really didn't have the energy to become angry, and what should have come out as a scathing observation ended up with him sounding resigned, almost amused, even, by Jack's comment. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry, but you are. You really are being sohhhh stupid. How I'm feeling right now has absolutely nothing to do with Jay, and pleeeeease ... will you stop assuming that every little problem we have is down to him? Listen. I don't _care_ about Jay. I don't _want_ to be with Jay." Finally an exasperated breath was exhaled. "I want to be with _you_."

As the gaze opposite was lifted, a furrowed brow was in the process of creasing above it. "But …. I don't get it …. I mean …. when I saw you with him earlier you were ….."

Ianto's lids fell with a flicker. "Jack, I've already explained about that moment. I fucked up; made a bad call." He sat back to shrug his naked shoulders. "I was the stupid prick tonight, who lost every ounce of willpower for two whole minutes of his life. But I never intended to get back with Jay; that was never an option, regardless of what the arrogant tosser might've been hoping for, himself."

A skeptical looking Jack just sat there, a quiet stare his only response as he waited to hear what else Ianto might decide to share while he was in the mood.

The moment of silence lingered, and it clearly pricked at Ianto's conscience, because with a resigned shrug, suddenly he was admitting, "Okay, yeah, I guess I do worry about the idiot - mostly because I know he's back with Joe, if I'm honest - which I suppose, in a weird way, means I do still care about him, but …" Jack's left hand was clasped and given a gentle squeeze. "… even if I do still care about him … it's never gonna be in the same way that …. ... in the same way that I care for you ….."

And there is was. That all-important confession again. Last time it'd been a quiet, 'of course' in the car on the second level of a multi-storied car park, and, okay, this time it still hadn't been those specific three little words, but the emotion held in Ianto's voice as he'd put his feelings on the line, in an instant had become enough to give Jack hope that this might not be the end for them after all.

Still looking like he'd won the battle but lost the war, "You said you shouldn't be here - here with me, I mean." he reminded, explaining, "I'm kinda hopin' that if I do mean that much to you, you might be willin' to share where you _would _actually rather be?"

Totally confusing Jack, without any word of warning from Ianto himself, that caring, sharing boyfriend jumped up from the bed; not just agitated, but with a distinct sign of panic forming. His eyes were darting about, searching out the location of each item of his clothing in preparation. "I should go. I'm sorry; I was just being stupid when I said I shouldn't be here."

Ianto looked back at Jack, gesturing that he was about to get dressed. "I'll be okay tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be better again. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, Jack. Okay?"

"Ohhhhhh, no you don't." Snatching out for a hand and successfully making purchase, Jack dragged a stressing Ianto straight back down onto the bed. "Yan, I know you've got somethin' on your mind; somethin' that somehow concerns me, and you're not leavin' here 'til I find out what it is." Strong hands gained a firm grip around the top of each of Ianto's arms, keeping him in place. "So, come on, let's have it - why were you really so upset just now?"

"I wasn't upset." Teeth worrying his bottom lip, Ianto's gaze slipped from view as he decided to deliver the rest of his explanation to his bare thighs. "I was crying because I was relieved; that you weren't able to go through with … well ….. you know.

Jack was back to feeling, and looking, confused; not least by his boyfriend's strange behaviour right now. "But ..." determined to have this out face to face, he lifted Ianto's chin with a crooked finger, "I thought that's what you wanted - me to inflict a little ….."

Features creasing, giving Jack no time to finish his sentence, Ianto began to cry again.

"Hey, hey …. c'mohhhn. Please, Yan, don't …" Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms, shush'd him as the sobbing sounds deepened, revealing that his young lover wasn't just upset, but was feeling worryingly traumatised over something.

His forehead resting on Jack's shoulder, Ianto tried to speak. "I'm sorry … I just … I can't …"

Jack kissed a cheek, stroked his fingers through Ianto's hair and shush'd him again. "Yan …. I can't bear seein' you like this. I want to help, I really do, but I can't if you don't tell me what the problem is….."

Ianto pulled away, lifting his face from Jack's shoulder, and quickly sniffed upward as a fresh set of tears slipped out to inconvenience him all over again. "I'm sick of being a fucking head-case. I just wanted everything to be normal for a change - _I_, wanted to be _normal_ ... with ... _you_." he managed to get out before completely breaking down again.

"Okay … take a deep breath," Jack encouraged. Taking hold of a hand, he squeezing it comfortingly. "By normal, I'm assumin' you don't mean us havin' conversations about the weather ….. you're referring to when we have sex, right?"

Lips rolling inward; still sniffing away, Ianto nodded that Jack was right.

"So …." His gaze fixing middle-distance, Jack paused as he gave the issue a little more thought. "…okay ... I think I've got this straight. What you're sayin' is …. you don't think that the kind of sex you were havin' with Jay was … normal?" The new expression on Ianto's face told Jack he was getting pretty damn warm.

Ianto drew in a deep breath, watched as Jack raised one brow at him. "I really should go," he insisted, "I've already said too much; I shouldn't be saddling you with this, it's not your problem." This was getting way too close for comfort. No one was _ever_ supposed to find out about this, though, Ianto had to admit, if there was one person that deserved to know the absolute truth about Ianto Jones, it was Jack. For months now, he'd been putting the success of his career on the line, just to be a part of their relationship. Their 'fucked up' relationship. Surely that meant he was owed something in return?

"Yan, you know I'm not gonna let you leave just like that, don't you …."

Looking to one side, taking Jack's comment on board, Ianto drew in a quick breath then looked back again, his small nod signifying that he was finally about to tell all.

"When you're ready …." Jack reassured him, "I'm not goin' anywhere - we're in this together, remember?"

Wondering if Jack would be feeling quite so amenable once he was done with explaining things, "When I said I shouldn't be here," Ianto began, already chewing furiously on his bottom lip again, "I meant that I shouldn't '_be'_ here. That I shouldn't be ... anywhere …." he added cryptically, looking away again.

"Yan? … "

As Jack pulled his face back around, "I should be dead." Ianto told him abruptly. And the world went completely silent. It seemed that for once in his life, Jack had absolutely nothing to say.

His shocked look was taken on board; accepted with a slow nod. This, or anger, was what Ianto had been expecting to see a display of. He'd been prepared to accept either in response to such a monumental statement.

With a small chuckle, he looked down at his bare thighs again; it suddenly occurred to him how bizarre this whole scene was. Although Jack's flies were open, he'd managed to tuck himself away, and he was still fully clothed - whilst - not looking at all like the bastard he'd spent most of his adult life claiming to be - the great Ianto Jones was still completely naked ... and he was looking a right prat.

For a brief second he considered leaving the bed, to at least reclaim his shirt then slip over his top half, but knew that Jack wouldn't permit his getting to his feet for fear of him making a run for it. "Sorry …. I guess that did sound a bit fucked up." he finally got around to admitting, giving up on the idea of making himself decent for the time being.

Jack had yet to say a single word in response, and looking up at him, Ianto discovered the real reason for the prolonged moment of silence. Right now, that gorgeous, unsuspecting boyfriend of his, was as far from being angry as he could possibly get. Once again, there were tears in Jack's eyes only, now, he was looking the saddest that Ianto had ever seen him.

"Please don't say things like that, Yan ….." As Jack took hold of one hand, Ianto made no effort to stop him.

"Els told you the whole story about my parents, right?" he double-checked, waiting to see a nod before continuing. "Well, I take it you must know they died in a crash on the M4, then - that they were on their own in the car – meaning that _they_ lost their lives …. and I didn't."

"Thank god …" Jack closed his empty palm over a chilly shoulder and squeezed hard. "I can't imagine how terrible it must have been for you at the time, but ….."

"No! Stop! Jack, you don't understand!"

As Ianto snatched his shoulder free his whole body started to shake. Suddenly the need was there to vent about this – loudly, guiltily, and angrily. "I should've been with them that weekend, Jack! I should be dead too! But I'm not … because I'm fucking gay!"

"WHOA! … What?!"

Clamping his gaping mouth shut, stunned and confused, all Jack could do was sit there shaking his head. He couldn't ever recall seeing so much self-hatred in a person's eyes before, and the fact that this was Ianto sat before him, admitting to having tortured himself like this for god knew how many years, was leaving him feeling more than useless.

"If I hadn't wanted to go to that fucking club that weekend, I would've been with them in the car. I should've gone to Cardiff, and I should've died with them on the way home. And I didn't - because I'm a fucking queer!"

Jack went to speak.

Ianto thrust a finger in his face.

Jack didn't argue the point.

"They never knew about me, Jack. I never said anything to them 'cause I knew they'd hate the fact I was gay, and then they'd hate me even more. They were already so disappointed in me - I was always a let-down to them, and that weekend I should've gone to Cardiff with them, not stayed in London to check out the local fucking gay joint." Again, the angry, frustrated, tears started to fall. "Can't you understand, Jack? I don't deserve to be happy - I don't deserve to enjoy getting my arse fu…."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoaaaaa!" In a flash Jack had gained a firm hold on Ianto, and was shaking the living daylights out of him. "No! No way! You're so wrong here, Yan, So wrong! Trust me, life don't work that way!" A calming breath was drawn inward. A controlling hand cupped Ianto's chin. "Now you listen to me - You weren't in the car with them that day because it wasn't your _time_ to die. Your number wasn't up …"

"That's bollocks!" Angry words joined angry tears.

"Yan, if you'd been in the car that day you'd still be here now. You'd've been on the back seat and you would've survived – which means you could've been badly injured; maimed even. You might've found yourself spending the last seven years of your life in a friggin' wheelchair. You need to accept that it wasn't your time to go. And it wasn't your fault that your parents died – that's just how the …."

"You don't understand ….." The sobbing was growing louder.

"Oh, trust me, I understand alright. You've just spent the past seven years punishin' yourself - you've been takin' away your guilt by gettin' other guys to hurt you …."

Ianto's head snapped up.

"Yeah! See! I _do_ understand. I _do_ get it. But what you've been doin' is _wrong_, Yan. Gettin' yourself injured once in a while isn't gonna bring either of them back."

"I know ….." Admission. Acceptance.

Guilt

The sobs grew deeper.

"Come here …" Jack drew Ianto into his arms with a sigh, held him close as he continued to sob his heart out. "You need to let this go, Yan. You can't spend your whole life feelin' this way. Punishing yourself was never gonna be the answer, can't you see that now?"

Ianto lifted his head, slowly and reluctantly, and sat there sniffing as he made eye-contact. "I don't know what the answer is. But I _do_ know that I don't want to go on being like this, it's just that ... I don't think I _can_ just let it go. It's not that simple."

Looking suddenly so young, and so utterly helpless, Ianto's head dropped as he gave in to another wave of grief. "Being like this …" His shoulders were heaving with every sob making saying what he needed to say, that much harder. "…. is all I have left to give them …. I can't bear the thought that I might still be a disappointment to them."

The comforting hold was resumed, and with Ianto back, safe in his arms, Jack pressed a kiss to his temple. "Hey, they're lookin' down on you right now - and up there they know everythin' 'bout everythin' - they understand that you're not wrong, just ….. different, and I reckon they must be pullin' their fricken hair out on that cloud, watchin' you every time you get yourself injured, just so's you can be who you really are."

"You make everything sound so simple. Maybe one day I'll be able to believe it too …." Ianto admitted quietly, holding on tighter. "Thanks Jack," he sniffed after another pause, "I can't believe I'm actually telling somebody about this at last."

His confused expression telling it like it was, Jack shucked his right shoulder upward, guided Ianto with a nudge of his nose as he encouraged him to lift his head higher. "But, Els ….. she knows about this, yeah?"

Ianto gave a deep sigh. "No one knows. A couple of shrinks got half the truth out of me after the funeral … but you're the only person I've ever …..."

"But, Jay …" Jack felt bad about doing so, but he couldn't help but interrupt, this still wasn't making any sense. "Are you sayin' he's never known why you wanted him to get heavy with you? From that text he sent earlier, well, it's obvious he …"

"We both had our secrets." Ianto told him, his nose twisting to one side as he drew in a snotty sniff. "Y'know, for liking things that way, but I'm pretty sure that neither of us has ever given up the real reason. We were just lucky we found each other, I suppose."

Belatedly, Ianto realised how that had just sounded, and didn't fail to notice Jack's consequent sharp intake of breath - a person didn't need to be Sigmund fucking Freud to know what the insecure fool had to be thinking right now. "Jack, listen, I don't want to get back with him, I mean it. I just want things to be normal. _I_ want to be normal … with _you_."

Nodding, Jack allowed a silent sigh of relief to escape. "Okay, that's good." he admitted. "But this means no more getting' the shit kicked outta yourself. And I don't care how many hang ups you got about the fuckin' word – even if you can't say it to me, I want you to start lovin' _yourself, _okay? That's the only deal I'm prepared to make here." Ianto's gaze was captured, blue eyes were narrowed - steely, and definitely not for messing with. "Do we have a deal, Yan? Are we shakin' on it - right here an' now?"

A tentative hand was held out. The deal was sealed with one shake.

"Would you consider seeing a professional again?" Jack wondered, knowing he was pushing his luck but hoping that Ianto would agree to the idea anyway.

Unsurprisingly, Ianto wasn't looking all that convinced. "I really didn't wanna go down that route again," he sighed. "I mean, nobody's ever understood me in the past, but, oh, I dunno, maybe I_ should_ think about seeing a psych again; maybe I'd find them more helpful now I've shared the problem with you." He sat back, shook his head slowly. "Jack …. I'm so fucking tired of feeling like this."

His own posture straightening, Jack was looking in complete control. "Well that settles it - No more feelin' like this - Ever. An' if you start gettin' any of those stupid urges of yours, you just call _me_; you hear? I'll talk you straight back outta them!"

The order was accepted with a firm nod, but Jack was looking like he hadn't finished quite just yet. Fidgeting awkwardly on the spot, it was clear there was definitely something else on his mind. "Yan, if I promise not to get upset, will you promise to answer me truthfully?"

"Have I been with anyone lately? No, is the short answer to that." Ianto smiled at him, "Well, no one that you don't already know about …. Your little birthday surprise, I mean."

"That predictable, huh?" His crooked grin making an appearance and growing wider by the second, Jack began to laugh at how easy it'd been for Ianto to read his thoughts.

"I nearly did though, while you were up in Glasgow." Ianto admitted quietly, snapping Jack straight back out of his relieved mood. "It was that box that I keep in my wardrobe that fucked me up; I knew I shouldn't have dug it out, it made me realise how much I'd been enjoying myself recently. I think I may have let myself get carried away over the last few months; I can't ever remember feeling this way before. I've found a boyfriend that makes me happy; I've had five months of brilliant sex with that boyfriend and, that night ….."

"You saw that photo of your mom and dad, and the guilt just came flooding b ...-Oh my god ..."

Something so obvious had been missed, and Jack was feeling seriously stupid for not picking up on it sooner. "Your arm ..." he twisted Ianto's right arm by the wrist, reminding himself of the bruising still sitting there, "In bed that night - you did this deliberately, didn't you? Shit!" he exclaimed, answering his own question.

Nodding that Jack had guessed correctly, Ianto looked away to gaze across the room. "Every single injury, every time I've made something like this happen - or when someone else has - it's all been for my parents. I just feel like I owe it to them, to make myself suffer too. I know they would've hated the fact that I'm gay and ….."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Jack, naturally, had other views regarding the sensitive issue. "Okay, I'm not sayin' it wouldn't've been a shock for them to start with, but I'm sure they would've come round eventually; look at Gaz's mom and dad - they did …. and after how many years of him an' Lals bein' together?"

"Yeah, I know, and I'm so fucking pleased for them both," Ianto agreed, "But my parents constantly had these high expectations of everyone, including themselves; of every single thing they ever did - and that included bringing the perfect son and daughter into the world. I'd not once felt good enough for them in any way, and realising that I was gay was just another reason for me to feel like I'd let them down."

"That's still no reason for gettin' the holy shit kicked outta ya."

It hadn't needed saying, but Jack's facial expression was hinting that he'd just enjoyed getting to say it anyway.

"It backfired. The rough sex and getting myself beaten up, I mean - it all backfired on me." Ianto clarified with a sigh. "Not so much with the physical abuse, y'know, the scratching and biting, but after a while I started to enjoy the rough fucks; looked forward to getting my arse dry-reamed. What a wanker, eh? I couldn't even get that right!"

Jack hooked a finger under a chin and stared hard the second that eye-contact was reclaimed. "Well you got me on board now, and there's no way I'm gonna let you deal with this alone. I can't believe you've kept this to yourself for so long."

Chastising Ianto, Jack pinched harder around his chin and scowled as he quickly nudged him back a little.

"I'm a fucking head-case, aren't I ….." Ianto acknowledged with a sigh.

Using the same technique, Jack nudged him on the spot again. "Yeah, but you're my fuckin' head-case …. Don't you ever forget that." Smiling, he leaned forward then kissed Ianto on the forehead. "You're so special, Yan. And you _do_ deserve to be happy. I don't ever wanna hear you saying anythin' like this ever again, you hear?

"I'm so sorry …."

And both men knew that Ianto truly was. The ensuing hug was accepted gratefully by both men - was tightened by both men – and was held for a hell of a lot longer than usual, by both men.

"I'm sorry for just running off like that tonight. I know I should've given you a chance to explain things, but I'm not blind, I know Jay still has feelings for you ….. an' I guess I just got scared for a while." Jack brushed his lips over Ianto's; lingered there for just a moment. When he spoke again his words were whispered, and barely audible. "Please don't leave me, Yan - not for Jay, not for anybody - I couldn't bear it if I lost you now."

The responding sigh was just a little predictable. "I've got no intentions of leaving you, you bloody fool." Ianto compounded his promise with an extra hard squeeze.

"That's good to know …" Jack gently forced them apart, and when he looked up he had his 'I'm back to normal' big grin on his face - the one that always made Ianto grin, too. " …. and as we've established that you're still my boyfriend, maybe now might be a good time to spring my big surprise on you."

Ianto flicked his brows. "I think it needs to be an outstandingly good one after the night we've just had."

"Oh, you bet your goddamned ass it is." he was told, and as he studied Jack's change in demeanour, Ianto felt quite certain he'd never seen him look happier.

"Get your case packed, Yan," was the rest of the message, "You're coming home ….. With _me_!"

Determined not to overreact unnecessarily, Ianto proceeded to give Jack's unexpected announcement a moment of considered thought.

And then another moment of considered thought.

And then another; mainly because he was enjoying watching the gradual change for the worse in Jack's expression. Bringing the shifty side to side, movement of his eyes to a halt, he screwed his own face up into a cute frown. "The States?"

"The very same; Ma's already paid for the tickets." Jack confirmed; his air becoming slowly anticlimactic as he waited for the penny to finally drop. He'd gone from being one minute over-excited by his mom's earlier invite, to suddenly finding himself wondering how he was going to tell her that her offer had been knocked back.

"California – Where you live - In the States?" was double-checked.

Sitting there nodding like an excited little kid, Jack finally began to laugh.

So Ianto started to laugh as well.

And then he stopped, because he felt guilty.

And then he started again.

And then he stopped again; this time to check that Jack wasn't winding him up. "Really?"

Jack was still sat there, nodding happily away.

"Fuck ohhhhhf."

That was one of Ianto's 'I know you're telling the truth – but I still don't quite believe you', moments, and that was good enough for Jack.

Ianto yelped as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Are you okay?" Jack asked him. "I mean ... really okay?"

Ianto nodded onto a shoulder. "It's weird, I've always assumed I'd be a complete mess if anyone ever found out, but, oh, I dunno," he sighed, sitting up again, "It sounds corny, but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted - it's kind of surreal."

"But you're okay, though, yeah?" Jack checked, concerned.

Ianto nodded again. "Apart from the fact that I'm sitting here stark bollock naked - and that that pair of bollocks just happens to be getting very cold, yeah." he chuckled. "How about you?"

Jack sat back with a grin. "Oh I'm just dandy. I've just spent the last half hour, sat here, lookin' at you sat there stark bollock naked!"

Liifting his hands, Ianto covered his face with them. "Oh god. You know what this means?"

"No. ... what?" There was just the smallest amount of trepidation creeping back into Jack's voice.

Splaying his fingers, Ianto sent a jokey peek through them. "I'm gonna meet the fucking parents, that's what!"

With a chuckle, Jack dragged his boyfriend back in for another hug, and vowed he'd never allow Ianto to feel guilty, or worthless, or unappreciated, ever again.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o

tbc.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

A/N 2 :

Yep, Ianto is off to the States to get acquainted with the in-laws. But I still wouldn't hold out too much hope of seeing many of those hearts and flowers moments just yet… The next chapter's set in Jack's home town …. and it's called - So Now You Know - Part Two - for a reason.

Just sayin', like ….. y'know ….. (insert wicked grin here)

Hope 'part one' wasn't too traumatic for any of you out there ….

-o- -o-

Catch y'all next time …. bwb.


	25. So Now You Know - part two

Chapter Twenty Four

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

So Now You Know – Part Two

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was late.

Sleep should've beckoned hours ago.

But this had been no ordinary night.

There'd been tears, laughter; tears _of_ laughter - blind misunderstandings and fight after fight after fight - but no winners or losers; the volume of emotional trauma sustained had been equal on both parts, and because of this a new level of understanding had been reached.

For Ianto the whole experience had resulted in one huge right-angled corner being turned; had been a step in the right direction - That light at the end of the tunnel had been glimpsed anew; had never seemed so bright before.

And he had Jack, alone, to thank for that.

Time had passed. Superficial wounds, aches, pains and bloodied nicks - all had been endured, assessed then dressed without a word of complaint - because when it came to owning a body beaten by another in despair, the level of pain experienced was nothing compared to the mental torture of living year after year immersed in a sea of guilt and self-hatred.

-o- -o-

"How you feelin'?"

Fingers already entwined with Ianto's - their hands joined between them at face level - Jack used his free hand to pull the duvet up over their shoulders then brushed a wisp of fringe from the furrowed forehead opposite.

Drowning, with no sign of help on the horizon, Ianto continued to flounder in Jack's show of concern; it hadn't faltered for a second. In the dormer - initially discussing their planned visit to the States, then in the kitchen - over the top of a mug of hot chocolate, and now, with them tucked up in bed for what was left of the night -_ still_ those baby blues were fixed on him.

"I'm just disappointed in myself I guess," he shared, sighing silently as a few more uncooperative strands of hair were insistently rearranged by you know who. "And can I just point out that you mothering me every five seconds, isn't exactly helping." he grumbled - though the grumble was quickly followed up with a smile, letting Jack know that the comment hadn't been anger related in any way.

With one swift and noticeably self-conscious movement, Jack pulled his hand away. "Sorry." Sliding it quickly beneath the cover he wasted no time in hooking his arm around Ianto's waist instead, and with one insistent tug he brought them inseparably together in a much less conflicting fashion.

Ianto gave the left hand in his right a quick squeeze as a thank you. "I'm feeling pretty stupid, to be honest," he said quietly, melding into the all-encompassing comfort of Jack's hold.

Allowing the embrace to send almost all visible signs of tension on their way, "I can't believe I've allowed myself to stay obsessed like this for so bloody long." he admitted. "Not that I've ever had any control over the situation of course," was added almost defensively, "And I don't know why, but for the last couple of hours I've been waiting for something miraculous to happen; I keep thinking things should be different now like, each time I think about them from now on, it won't be as painful; it won't make me feel so …."

Ianto paused, accepted that he was becoming distressed again, and forced each inward breath to return to the 'slow and deep' rather than the 'rapid and shallow' that they'd suddenly become.

The show of concern opposite deepened, but with the aid of a reassuring smile, Jack was convinced that his fragile boyfriend was still okay.

Ianto held his breath for a moment and smiled against Jack's lips as a tender peck was pressed to his own. "It's weird," he shrugged as they parted, his shoulder movement sending the duvet up over his left ear, then back down again, "But all the time I was explaining the fucking mess inside my head to you, I was hoping, almost assuming, that by bringing you in on things, I'd be making the problem go away. But that hasn't happened- I'm still alive – and they're still dead - and I still feel like I owe them something." With a tear forming at the inner corner of his left eye, the first visible sign that he was about to become emotional again appeared. "Jack – I can't help it, it still doesn't seem fair that they …"

A firm kiss was pressed to the spot between Ianto's brows and was held there just long enough for Jack to calm him down, at which point foreheads were pressed together. "Yan, hey c'mon, hun, one more big deep breath for me. Come on; that's it, now let it go."

Jack inched away, brushed his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I need you to be strong for me, Yan; I need to know you're gonna be able cope when I'm not around, do you understand?"

Features slowly softening, becoming resigned, Ianto nodded his understanding and leaned in with an apologetic kiss which Jack accepted.

Jack pulled back with a sigh and a smile. "I know you're still gonna feel bad, and I know there's no chance of somethin' this huge just disappearin' overnight, but I promise you, Yan, this is somethin' we're gonna deal with together, okay?"

With a mind of its own, Jack's hand had subconsciously made its way back out into the open and was once again attempting to put the world to rights by playing with a few wisps of fringe. He smiled, appreciating both the gesture and intent as Ianto lay claim to '_his'_ waist instead; inched close enough to ensure they remained snuggled up. "Yan, I _get_ why you feel so guilty," he continued, "I really do. But to move on, you're gonna have to accept that you had no control over what happened that day, and I'm pretty certain you've had no control over what's been going on inside that noggin of yours ever since, either."

Jack lay there rocking his head from side to side. With a new realisation dawning every second, he was still trying his best to absorb and appreciate every little detail.

He heaved an overwhelmed sigh as the most obvious of things occurred. "Christ, Yan ... seven years is a long fuckin' time to be dealin' with somethin' like this on your own."

"Six years, five months …. actually."

As Ianto's abrupt statement pointed out another deep seated issue, Jack's whole frame slumped. "Oh, Jesus," Slowly, his lids fell. "You're constantly keepin' count, aren't you?"

Ianto shrugged, saying nothing.

"And you've been constantly torturing yourself like this every - single – fuckin' day? Christ, what a mind-fuck." Jack cupped a cheek and closed his palm around it. "I'm so sorry you've had to go through this alone."

Ianto shrugged again. "S'no big deal – and I'm pretty sure that figure's right by the way - I can't help counting; it's just something that I do - I like keeping track of things." A small smile was pursed. "I also spent the whole of this last week counting down the days until you were due home from Glasgow - You were late, by the way." he scolded Jack playfully. "You_ 'eventually',_ decided to show up yesterday – which I'm pretty sure was the fourth - which must make today Friday the f ….. oh you wanker, Jones! Of course it's the fifth! It's bloody bonfire night!"

As Jack laughed with him, "Actually, we must be well into the sixth by now." Ianto decided, pulling his left arm free to check his watch. "Yep, it's two-thirty," he confirmed, "Which makes it six years, five months and _thirty_ days - they died May seventh 'ninety three – when I was nineteen." Sending his arm back beneath the cover to once more lay claim to Jack's waist, he exhaled a long and resigned breath. "I'm such a sad fucker, aren't I? I think I'm beyond help - I mean, that's pretty sick, isn't it - keeping track of the days like that?"

His tone stern but sympathetic, and certainly not unkind, "Okay, so this isn't gonna be a five minute job." Jack was forced to agree. "But we'll get you through the rough stuff, then out the other side one way or another. The way I see it, you've been experiencing a severe reaction to having both parents snatched away in one almighty hit. Add that to the fact that you were already strugglin' to deal with a mass of insecurities anyway, and, well, it was pretty much guaranteed you'd have issues of one form or another."

"Yes, thank you for that, Doctor Harkness." Chuckling quietly, Ianto kissed the tip of Jack's nose, "And when did you suddenly become shrink of the year, you smart-arsed git?"His eyes began to shine with happy tears.

Jack laughed quietly at the comment; gently brushed his thumb over Ianto's left cheek. "Ohhh, Yan … it's moments like this that …. " A quiet sigh was expelled and a chance taken. "God, I …."

"Jaaaaaack."

Caught in the act, Jack's features creased as he began to laugh guiltily. "But you know how much I do, right?"

"Yeah," was admitted with a shy smile, "I think we've managed to establish how we feel about each other - But that's no reason for you to take advantage of me when I'm feeling down. Now, when are we leaving, again?"

A smile broke free. "Would this be you changin' the subject, by any chance?"

Brows opposite were pinched together in a jokey fashion. "Just answer the question, Harkness."

Jack poked his tongue out then laughed his way into his reply. "The flight out from Heathrow's early mornin', Thursday eighteenth, and we come back on Sunday twenty-eighth. This was Ma's idea – she said she wants us both there for Thanksgivin', but personally I think she's just usin' it as an excuse so's she can meet you at last."

"So, I make that eleven days in total, yeah?" A grin was pursed. "I like the way you just assume I can get the time off work – you did the same bloody thing in June when we went to Ibiza."

Despite being guilty, Jack grined unashamedly. "Okay, so it's a major fault of mine; you can straighten me out on that another day." He joked. "But I'm right in thinkin' you're still owed a week from June, yeah? And I figured an extra four days on top of that wouldn't be that much of a problem for your bosses and ….."

Jack paused, frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, I hope this isn't you thinkin' up excuses not to go. You _are_ lookin' forward to goin', aren't you, Yan?" was double checked.

"How long's the flight?"

The matter of fact question took Jack back a little. "Um, ten hours or so, I guess. Why - you suddenly scared of flyin' or somethin'?"

"No, not exactly ….." expression still unreadable, Ianto shook his head against his pillow. "Just checking how many hours I'm going to have to suffer you drooling all over the fucking cabin crew."

A welcomed burst of unbridled hilarity ensued. The moment brought a sense of relief to both men and was only terminated when Ianto failed to stifle a loud yawn.

"We better get some sleep." Jack decided. "Tomorrow is the first day of my new 'rescue Ianto Jones mission'."

"Fool." He was told with a chuckle.

Eyes creasing, and laughing again, Jack nodded that Ianto's claim was bang on. "I'm gonna take care of you, Yan." he promised, suddenly back to serious and intense again. "And I'm gonna make sure you always have a reason to be happy."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Jack …. what time do you get back to Heathrow on the twenty … Oh, sorry …."

Allowing Jack to finish his telephone conversation, Ellie smiled apologetically and reversed back out into Ianto's hallway.

Ianto himself had just finished showering and was packing his suitcase; hopefully for the very last time. It'd been packed unpacked and re-packed so many times that Ellie had been on the verge of insisting that he let the woman in the place do it for him.

She still had no idea what'd left him behaving so bloody hopeless of late - it definitely had something to do with Jack; she'd worked that much out, but other than that she really had no idea what was going on between the pair of them. Ianto had been acting differently for a couple of weeks now; he seemed less anxious, hadn't been stressing out quite so much over things that would normally have left him apoplectic.

In short, he just wasn't … himself.

Not that it'd been a change for the worse. It'd been a very long time since Ellie had seen him smile from dawn to dusk - not since they were kids if she were honest - and it truly was a treat to see him looking so happy for a change; she could even hear him now, humming away, totally in a world of his own.

Tiptoeing bare-footed along the hallway, she took a quick peek through the narrow crack where door met frame. In his sloppy Joe's, looking completely relaxed, Ianto was going through his hand luggage with a smile. Unaware that he was being observed, he picked up his passport, flicked it open, then frowned at his photo; the one that he'd always insisted made him look like a wet behind the ears teenager.

"Fucking wanker." He told his own image. Then started to laugh at himself.

Grinning, Ellie silently made her way back along to the living room.

Jack was still conversing.

"And they're definitely not gonna be there, right? Now c'mon, ma, be honest with me; I don't want anythin' ruinin' this first visit with Yan you know what I'm sayin'? I don't mind meetin' them someplace else on my own, but not …. Oh, okay … and you're absolutely sure of that, are ya?"

Hovering just outside the doorway, waiting for the opportunity to approach Jack again, Ellie raised one brow at the tone of his voice. As usual, she wasn't eaves-dropping, just, accidentally over-hearing as she lingered at a considerate distance.

With his next breath, Jack said his goodbyes and as nonchalantly as she could, the devious Ms Taylor wafted back into the living room.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jack told her, turning slightly to slip his phone back onto the kitchen counter, "Got this god-awful auntie and uncle that always turn up at Thanksgivin'. I was just checkin' with my Mom that they weren't gonna be makin' any surprise appearances this year."

Ellie smiled as if she were interested, and nodded that she was ready to hear more gossip should there be any. The explanation did sound plausible enough, though the reason given still didn't seem extreme enough for Jack to have sounded so angry on the phone.

"Els? You wanted me?" Jack reminded as she stood there, miles away, still in a world of her own.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry - flight details; Yan can't remember what time you're scheduled to get back into Heathrow on the twenty eighth – I told Stef I'd try and let him know before he leaves the yard this evening, just in case he has to let work know the date in advance. Sometimes his boss likes him to work on a Sunday – it is a Sunday you're coming back, isn't it?"

As he nodded a yes, Jack's demeanour became suitably humbled. "It's so good of him to do this for us; I mean, he's havin' to take tomorrow off work with no pay, just to run us to the airport. I'm kinda surprised he offered in the first place if I'm honest; what with him feelin' how he does about Yan and, well …. y'know ….."

"Seems he really appreciated that little heart to heart you two had a few weeks back; when it came to it, Yan didn't even have to ask, in fact, he was on the verge of asking Lals if he could do the job again… but Stef insisted he was going to do it."

Dipping her chin as she prepared to lower her voice, Ellie cupped her mouth; hush-hush fashion. "Between you and me, I think he's become a little bit smitten with Dan-Dan; he's been in a really good mood since he got back from that two weeks stop-over in San An. Poor old Dan, bless him, he's been stuck out there ever since, thinking all his Christmas' and birthdays came at once, but that someone's run off with his present. Stef said he phones every night though – which for him is completely unheard of - so he must really think a lot of Dan."

Jack nodded his approval. "It's about fricken' time, that's all I can say. Dan's been waitin' so long for Stef to notice him - I'm so pleased for him; he's such a sweet guy."

"Yeah, I know I am - Can't help it - But do us a favour, eh Jack? Don't tell everybody … I have something of a reputation to maintain."

Having heard only the tail end of the conversation, Ianto continued to make his way into the living room. Sauntering past his house-guests with a satisfied grin forming, he yelped as Ellie whacked him on the arm. "Who said we were talking about you, my little daffodil?"

Her hands quickly found her hips, and she stood there, trying her hardest not to laugh at the facial reaction her comment had promoted.

Jack snorted out loud.

Ianto poked his tongue out at him then sent Ellie a disappointed stare. "My little daffodil?" It was safe to say his voice had gone up the scale a notch. "Why not my big fuck-off dragon?" he pursued, "Or my muscle-bound war mongering, Celtic god or something?"

"Or my lovely, limp-wristed leek …..." Jack suggested helpfully, still chuckling away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the shower, or something?" Ianto asked him, clearly unimpressed.

With a flourish of over-stated moves, Jack pulled the little daffodil into his arms and swung him downward in a dramatic dip. From the loud squeak coming from the base of Ianto's throat, it seemed pretty certain he'd be screeching loudly with fear if he wasn't already being kissed.

"You have to go bloody overboard, don't you." he gasped as he was returned to an upright position.

Jack took a step back, sending his gaze side-long. "You complainin'?" A challenging brow was raised.

Ianto stood his ground, eyes narrowing with curiosity. "If I say yes, does that mean there's a chance you might do what you just did, all over again?"

"Most definitely."

A grin appeared; became salacious and smut-driven. "In that case, yeah ….. I'm definitely complaining."

Both men smiled knowingly at each other and the same move as before was replicated, only, this time it came without the addition of a surprised squeak.

Convinced that her soulie was completely and utterly head over heels, a smiling Ellie began to laugh.

"Perhaps when you two have finished what you're, um, er, doing, you could let me have some flight details – That's pending you actually managing to prise yourselves apart sometime soon, of course." she added.

The kiss was interrupted, allowing both men to smile at the comment. With a soft hum, Jack kissed Ianto once more then righted them both.

"Oi ... flight details?" Still waiting to make her call to Stef, Ellie stood there with her arms folded.

"Did you let Steve know?" Ianto asked Jack, knowing he was teasing his friend by deliberately ignoring her.

Playing along – as it was something he'd been meaning to discuss with Ianto anyway - Jack nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, he's got all the relevant dates, plus I'm all clear with Phil too - they've got a coupla shows in hand, you know, the ones that we recorded at the start of the run, and I'm not actually due back at Wood Lane 'til the Tuesday, which means I get to lie in bed with you all day on the Monday."

"Jet lag." Ianto acknowledged, nodding at Jack who nodded back.

"Steve?" Ellie wondered.

"Jack's new agent," Ianto told her, "My successor. And have you let Kim know?" he asked Jack as an afterthought.

Jack grinned sheepishly, deciding to hold on to his reply.

"Kim?" Not mystified at all; this time just being downright nosy, Ellie widened her eyes.

"Jack's latest girlfriend - she's a bit on the butch side if you ask me." Ianto told her, laughing at Jack who was in the process of tutting loudly at him.

Ellie folded her arms in a strop. "Okay, what have you done with my friend, my all American boy? There's something seriously not right with him."

"You really need the full details?" Jack grinned over at her.

"Oooh, yeah, now you're talking." Ellie's brows flicked saucily.

"Haven't you got a call to make?" Ianto reminded her. "And you, still need to take a shower." Jack was ordered.

Locating her bag and reaching into it's depths for her mobile, Ellie watched as Jack stepped up close, kissed Ianto on the forehead, gave him a huge hug, then drifted off in the direction of the bathroom.

One day, she decided, scrolling through her list of contacts, she find out what'd changed between those two – and then she'd thank Jack personally for doing what no other person had been able to do in a very long while – make Ianto Jones genuinely happy.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Lounging just inside the doorway, Stefan looked back out to his car where Jack was hoisting the second of two cases into the boot.

"Where's my holdall?" Ianto called out from his bedroom.

Stefan looked back to Jack. "Yan wants to know where's his holdall is."

Jack stepped back over the threshold, shivering in just a polo shirt and jeans. "It's in the trunk with mine!" he called out along the hall. With Stefan looking curiously at him, he raised a shushing finger to his lips and, grinning, used a tip of his head to suggest they should hold on for a sec.

"You're standing out there waiting for me to make a joke about Jumbo Jets, aren't you, Harkness." was observed blindly from inside the bedroom.

"He hates it when I say trunk instead of boot," Jack explained, grinning more than ever. "Normally he just makes a pissed comment about us trav'lin' by elephant, not car, but I knew he wouldn't be able to resist an opportunity like this …."

"You're a very sad man," he was told by his approaching boyfriend, who pulled his jacket over his shoulders then began to arrange each cuff OCD fashion around each wrist. "It's going to be a very long flight; I can see that ….." was added with a sigh.

As Ianto diverted off into the living room, Jack caught Stefan's eye again to wink at him.

"Have ya turned everythin' off Yan?"

"Yep." The accompanying sigh told that Ianto was already fed up with the game.

Jack grinned as Stef started to laugh at the situation.

"The tv? The dishwasher? How 'bout the lights, Yan?"

"Yep, yep, yep."

"Closed and locked all the windows in the sunroom?"

"Yeesssss."

"Put the cat out?"

The deep sigh coming from the kitchen was unmissable.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Fuck off."

Jack doubled up in fits of laughter.

One brow lifting at the unusual display of closeness and camaraderie, Stefan escaped what was becoming an awkward situation by checking his watch. "If you gotta be there two hours beforehand, we need to make a move _right_ now." he pointed out.

As Ianto appeared, patting each pocket in turn, Stefan forgot his awkwardness to send him a smile. "They're on your head." he joked, tapping his own, hoping the gesture might prompt his friend to do the same thing.

Eyes were rolled. "Don't you bloody start; you're as bad as _him_! My sunglasses are in my holdall, not on my head - but nice try."

Key in hand, Ianto made his way closer to the front door. "You two can gang up on me all you like, but I'll be buggered if I'm gonna let either of you wind me up today. I'm going to the States, Stef - ever been there?" he sneered gloatingly, knowing full well that his best mate never had.

"For that, you can sit in the back with smiling boy." he was informed.

Making it his mission to fully justify his new nickname, Jack looked directly at Ianto and smiled one of his 'I'm stupid' smiles. As it grew purposefully wider he was sent a disdainful look.

"Shall we just go?" one homeowner suggested with a sigh. "Come on you two - shift yer bent-boy arses - I'm waiting to double lock my front door."

With Stefan leading them out onto the pavement and heading around to the driver's side, Ianto stepped up behind Jack and craftily helped himself to a handful of right bum cheek. Satisfied with the surprised squeak he received as a result, he turned back to lock his front door and grinned as Jack made swift work of repaying the favour - This was both of them getting their short break off to a really good start.

Turning the key in the lock, Ianto decided he wanted to remember this trip for all the right reasons. All anxious thoughts of doom, gloom and becoming depressed, were being put on hold for the next eleven days or so. This was Jack's time – a chance for him to enjoy being with his family after so long. And as for himself getting to go along too? Well that was just a bonus; one that he wasn't about to abuse by allowing himself to become consumed by irrational, self-pitying thoughts or grief.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Make sure you get the daft bastard back to us in one piece." Jack was warned as all three said their goodbyes outside Departures.

"Don't worry," Jack grasped Stefan's arm and squeezed reassuringly. "There's no way I'm lettin' anythin' happen to him on my watch."

"You flying the plane then?" Ianto wondered with just a hint of sarcastic irony coming through. Grinning at the put-out, pinched and prissy look he received in reply, he helped himself to a goodbye hug from Stefan then stepped away. "See you when we get back – we'll have to meet up for a beer." He decided.

"Dan gets back for good next week – well - 'til next season anyway." Stefan told him. "It'll be good to have the whole gang back together again." He slid his gaze in Jack's direction. "That includes you too, Mr Showbiz."

Hesitating over whether to give the blond a hug or not, but deciding in a split second to go with the idea anyway, "Thanks, that means a lot." Jack answered truthfully, his arms wrapping briefly around Stef, patting his back, best-mate -style.

Double checking they had all their baggage items with them, Jack and Ianto bid a final farewell to their chauffeur, waved as he pulled away, then made their way inside the terminal building.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head – time to buckle up; we're comin' into land." Ianto was told with a nudge.

"Sorry …." Twisting his shoulders stiffly from side to side, Ianto stretched out in his seat and yawned loudly. "Have I been out for long? It's all your fault anyway." he pointed out with a crooked smile.

Holding one half of Ianto's seatbelt out for him to take, Jack widened his eyes, faking both surprise and innocence.

"Don't you give me that look …" Smiling, despite himself, Ianto snapped both end of his belt together then looked up again. "Eleven, we finally hit the sack – but who was it kept me awake for another whole hour, knowing we had to get up in another three?"

Jack held up their last pieces of rubbish for the airline stewardess to take, winked as she smiled gooey-eyed at him, then waited until she was out of earshot before explaining, "You said you couldn't sleep, and it's a well-known fact that losin' his load knocks a guy flat out, so givin' you a hand-job seemed the perfect solution. If anythin', you should be thankin' me, not moanin'."

Ianto freed the in-flight magazine from between himself and the side of his seat and placed it in the back of the chair in front of him, before getting himself comfy. "But how is that theory supposed to hold up when the guy giving the hand-job needs to get off as well? Did you really think I'd just nod off while you were fucking your way through your own idea of a night-cap?"

Jack had to concede the point. Head rolling to one side to find Ianto, he was looking a little sheepish as he admitted, "Yeah, okay, I'm sorry 'bout that - I hadn't planned on gettin' quite so turned on myself, but …."

"Sir, we shall be landing shortly. Could you return your seat to the upright position for me, please?"

Jack did as he was told then angled himself out into the aisle, enabling him to ogle the steward's rear as he made his way along to the front.

"Is that all you've been doing the entire time – eyeing up the cabin crew?"

Jack settled back into his seat and looked sidelong at his boyfriend, definitely guilty of something. "Actually, I fell asleep as well." he admitted, leaning in to brush shoulders, revealing, "You got this habit of wearin' me out too."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well, here we are …." Jack waited for the cab to come to a complete halt then reached for the door handle. "….. home sweet home."

He gestured that Ianto, sat next to him looking suddenly terrified, should climb out, then he was grinning, hunching his shoulders, displaying how excited he was to be bringing his boyfriend home to meet the folks.

Ianto was in shock. Hands in his lap, body stock-still, he was staring ahead, straight out through the screen at what appeared to be a movie set. "This ….. is home?" he said quietly, as if almost to himself.

Sat behind the driver, he continued to stare out at the uniquely designed house. "It looks like it should be in a film, or on the telly. You didn't tell me your family was fucking loaded." he felt obliged to point out, apparently not amused by the fact.

"They're not." Jack laughed, stepping from the vehicle, "And to see the place properly, Yan, you really need to get outta the car."

Ianto opened his door and stepped out onto the flag-stone parking spot. The house was set back from the road by about fifty feet, and between the bush-adorned front lawns a neat driveway had been laid. Looking up, starting to feel even more inadequate, he gawped at the mixture of unusual architectural shapes. At top level - one end of the building was rounded; appeared to be an extension of some kind, while the rectangular middle jutted proudly out toward the garden, and over on the right hand side - a double garage had been added with a room above it. It seemed that none of the additions were recent; the property as a whole, appeared time-weathered and very welcoming.

"Here …."

The cabbie had popped the trunk, and Jack was lifting the first case free. "Take this while I get the rest of our gear."

Walking around to the back of the cab, Ianto watched as a couple of cars out on the road passed by. He'd been expecting L.A. to be manic absolutely everywhere, but here, where Jack lived, it genuinely wasn't; the avenue they'd just driven along wasn't exactly tree-lined ,or even overly leafy, but it definitely had that 'quiet suburb' feel to it. As they'd left LAX for the short journey across, Jack had said something about living in the old part of town, or it might've been 'in' the 'old town' - he just hadn't mentioned which area of Los Angeles that 'old town' just happened to be situated in.

"Jackson! They're here!"

Stepping over to the other side of the cab, Ianto found a well-groomed, very attractive; not that much taller than Ellie, woman heading his way. Her long auburn hair had been plaited and pinned up at the back, and if the hint of an accent hadn't given her away, the piercing blues eyes would certainly have done so every day of the week.

"Ianto, come here and let me take a look at you." She continued to approach with a smile.

As she stretched up, hung on with her arms around his neck then helped herself to a kiss on the cheek, Ianto smiled back and tried not to blush as his jacket was fingered and his brow brushed with concerned knuckles.

"Maaaaaaaa …." Wincing, Jack was peering from around the back of the vehicle. "Whoa, hey, I'm lovin' the hair!" he noticed straight away. "What happened to the black? Or was it blonde last time I saw ya?" With a straining noise he hoisted his own case and then the two holdalls out of the way so that the cab could reverse back out of the drive.

Ianto turned slightly to watch him with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he became aware of a tall gentleman appearing in the doorway. He had greying temples, but other than that it was just like looking at an older version of Jack himself.

Jack's dad began to make his way over. "Gracie! Put the poor guy down; he's only just arrived! What're you tryin' to do woman - scare him off before he's even set foot in the place?"

"Hey, dad, how are ya?" Jack walked over to meet him half way; hesitated for just a second before going in for a manly hug.

"I'm fine, son. And are you okay? Your mom tells me you been gettin' yourself on the tv over there."

"I'm great, thanks, and, yeah, I got my own spot on a programme on the BBC - I'm still tryin' to get my head around it all, to be honest."

Jack took hold of his father's right arm, tugged like an exited child as he began to lead him further down the drive. "Come and meet Yan. Actually, I'm thinkin' he could with our help right now; mom's already makin' him feel a little nervous."

"Stop insulting your mother behind her back!" Jack was told by his mother; yelling out the order without turning around. "We can get acquainted over drinks once you're settled in." she decided, turning away from Ianto to reveal she'd been smiling all along. "I take it you remember where your room is?" she added jokingly, stretching up to tweak a cheek as Jack reached out for her.

"Hi Ma ….." he scooped her up and swung her around in a circle, nearly making his dad fall over backward in the process.

"Son!" Jackson was laughing as he regained his footing. "Jesus - some things never change." he smiled at Ianto, adding, "Hi, Yan, I'm Jackson, Jack's dad; it's nice to meet you at last."

Ianto offered a hand, nodded, and shook with a smile.

Grabbing hold of his own case and holdall; grinning at Ianto as he did, "Speakin' of rooms ….." Jack started, "About Yan ….."

"Son, I think we're way beyond worrying which room your boyfriend is gonna be sleeping in, don't you?" Jackson interrupted, coming up behind to usher everybody else inside.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Ianto closed his eyes and prayed for the paving beneath his feet to slide apart and swallow him whole.

As his arm was patted, he chanced lifting one lid and found Gracie smiling up at him. "You'll get used to us, mab, just try not to overthink anything any of us say and you'll be fine. Now, you go with Jack. He can show you where you'll both be sleeping, and if you're lucky he might even give you the guided tour."

"Have we got that long?" Ianto heard himself joke, looking up at the size of the place, again.

"We'll meet up in the garden for drinks." Jack was told by his mom as she helped herself to another kiss, then both parents headed for the kitchen, leaving the new arrivals alone in the huge hallway.

Ianto's bottom jaw had hit the floor again. Mainly because of the size of the staircase, but that didn't mean he wasn't impressed by the light and airy space as a whole, or by the oak flooring, or the many light fittings, or the large dining room that he'd just gotten a glimpse of through the door off to his left.

When he'd been growing up as a young child in Cardiff, his parent's house had had just a small area at the bottom of the stairs to welcome visitors into - Jack and his family had a space almost as large as his whole apartment back in London in which to receive their guests.

His gaze followed the curve of the wide bank of stairs leading up to the next level. "You quite sure your family's not loaded?"

Jack laughed at him, brushed a reassuring hand up and down one arm. "Sorry if that was a bit overwhelmin' out there," he smiled, "I guess meetin' the parents for the first time is always a bit intense."

"They seem really nice. Your mum looks really young, and you really look like your dad." Ianto smiled back at him.

Still distracted, he gave the entire area one final quick once over

"Well, at least you know what you've got to look forward to, y'know - when I get old and grey." Jack joked, gesturing that they might like to make their way up the sweeping staircase.

Both lost in thought – both well aware of the long-term implications of Jack's last statement – with suitcases and holdalls being carefully carried, they made their way up to Jack's room.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Me? Nohhhh. Definitely not!"

Appalled that Ianto could even have suggested that he might've been a precocious child, Jack slumped back in his seat, sulking and pouting.

Ianto caught his eye and winked, making Jack smile coyly and look away.

"Well, son, it looks like someone might finally have gotten the measure of you." Jackson observed, nodding his approval at Ianto, who laughed then took a self-conscious sip of his lemonade.

"Would that be you blushing over there, son?" Gracie chuckled as Jack looked away to hide his reddening face. "I can see why he likes you, Yan," she smiled, "There's not many people can get him in a tizz with just one look."

"Okay, for the record, I am _not_ in a tizz, and _we_ are now goin' to unpack our gear – so you can talk about us all you want without showin' me up." Jack scowled.

As his mom stood, preparing to clear away the glasses, Jack pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. "It's so good to see you Ma."

"And it's good to see you too, son." Accepting a kiss on the forehead, Gracie looked over to her guest. "And it's lovely to finally meet you at last, Yan." she smiled.

"Likewise." he nodded, acknowledging both Jack's mom and dad.

"What have you boys got planned for tomorrow?" Jackson wondered, calling them back before they could make it inside, "We've got this damned wedding to go to on Saturday, and your mother still hasn't found a dress she likes. We we're thinking of heading over to the Amo tomorrow if you fancied joining us. Is there anythin' either of you need to get for this damn event we can't get out of?"

"Weddin'? Whose weddin'?" Jack sent his dad a loaded wink. "I thought you an ma tied the knot in Cardiff? Are you tellin' me that all this time …"

The instant change in Jackson's expression told that he meant business. "Son? Button it. You might be a bastard at times, but you're definitely not that kind of bastard."

"So who's gettin' married then?" Nudging into Ianto, pleased that he'd been able to goad his dad like that, Jack stood there chuckling at Jackson's expense.

"Your cousin Ashby; she's got herself hooked up with this young kid from Chicago. How the hell she met him I have no idea, but your mother's convinced we're gonna get a load of Caponie style hoods turn up to the reception and blow us all away with machine guns. Ain't that right!" Jackson called out to the unimpressed woman shaking her head at him through the kitchen window.

"They'll be doing me a favour if they take you down, Jackson Harkness." she shouted back, leaving Jack's dad opening and closing his fingers in a 'that woman never shuts up' motion.

"Come on," Jack laughed, turning Ianto on the spot, "Let's go check if we've got anythin' suitable to wear for a possible massacre."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"So up here, that's, six bedrooms; three en-suite, and two family bathrooms."

On their way up, Ianto had been given the full guided tour. He'd stood there stupefied in the huge dining and living spaces downstairs, and felt at home in the kitchen and utility, the latter of which was part of the extension to the left of the house. It was situated below Jack's bedroom and came complete with a small shower room, a loo, two, three seater sofas; had doubled as a crash pad for the boys since they were young, and was almost as big as the huge kitchen next door, itself.

So that had been the ground floor – which Jack was still insisting on calling the first floor – and just minutes ago, a quick whizz up and down both sides of the top landing on either side of the stairs, had completed the tour. Jack's mom and dad had the largest room right in the middle of the house; facing the top of the stairs, and Gray had the room above the garage; deliberately away from Jack, so that they could cause less mischief at night.

Still waiting for his tally to be acknowledged, Ianto looked away from the view through Jack's window – from the never-ending garden, the tall trees around its circumference, the smaller ones dotted about the lawn, the pool up the top end and barbeque area with enough seating for a family of eighty.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jack told him with a smirk, "But there's only one bedroom you need to be interested in." Leaving his bed, he slipped his arms about Ianto's waist and pulled him in tight. Lips came together with a grateful sigh from both men; the comforting kiss had been a long time coming, and was much needed.

"How long have your family lived here?" Ianto wondered, pulling away to look around Jack's large room; at the long bank of fitted wardrobes, the ornate light fitting up above, the vintage Star Wars posters on the wall; the old acoustic guitar on its stand in the far corner.

"Moved here when I was about six, I guess, somethin' like that."

Outwardly, Ianto tried to appear interested in the helping of back-history, but his mind was remembering another conversation, a conversation that'd taken place on a certain beach in Ibiza. "So, this is the home your mam dragged you back to when …"

"When I totally fucked everythin' up you mean? Yeah." Jack confirmed, looking ashamed as he turned away.

Ianto pulled him back to face front, then into a hug. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up …."

"Hey, let's see if we got somethin' smart enough to go to a weddin' in." Jack bolstered, heading over to one end of his closet and pulling the door back on its runner. "If not; looks like tomorrow we're goin' clothes shoppin' with ma!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Well don'tchu look just the prettiest thing, honey?"

As the assistant sauntering along the women's aisle, nodded at the hat sat on Jack's head, he swiftly took it off and re-sited it on the mannequin he'd taken it from.

Already in fits of laughter, Ianto turned away and pretended to be checking out the scarf rack. "Just checkin' it out for size." he heard Jack joke behind him, then a hand grasped his arm and he was being dragged from the store.

Back out in the atrium, having been getting up to mischief all afternoon, both idiots burst out laughing.

"I told you she was looking." Ianto told Jack, who was bent over double, wiping his eyes as he continued to roar. "And that's what you get for fucking about with women's clothing." Ianto added with a finger-wag. "You're lucky she didn't catch you with the fur stole - how much did that fucking thing cost again?"

"Ah, c'mohhhhn, Yan, don't be such a lame ass - it was only a hat she caught me with – she's not gonna call the cops for that!" was protested with a tantrum threatening whine. "And what exactly is your problem anyway? You tellin' me you don't approve of men wearin' women's clothes or somethin'?"

"It depends."

Leaving Jack behind, Ianto began to walk along. Stopping, he gazed in the next shop window as it appeared.

"Okay ….. depends on what?" Jack caught up; stood shoulder to shoulder then looked to his left, eager to hear the reply. This wasn't something he'd ever discussed with Ianto - who certainly liked his men to be on the prettier, rather than ruggedly handsome side - but he'd never hinted at anything deeper.

Just as Jack was imagining that his boyfriend probably found the idea of cross-dressing distasteful, "On whether they're built like you …. or like a lumberjack." he was told with a grin. Then Ianto disappeared into the men's outfitters without another word.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Despite much protestation, dinner that evening was delivered. It turned out to be the second takeaway of the day; Jack's dad had treated them all to lunch on arrival at the mall, after which, both parents, plus son with his boyfriend in tow, had gone off in separate directions to get togged out.

Ianto had seen plenty of things in Jack's wardrobe that would've sufficed; some of the stuff from when Jack was younger would've fitted him perfectly, but Jack had found too many memories waiting behind those louvered doors, so a complete new outfit each, it had to be.

Ianto helped himself to another piece of heavy loaded, stuffed crust and nodded as Gracie continued to explain to him that, although she was strictly a Welsh lass; having been an official resident since the seventies, she was quite happy to become immersed each year in the Thanksgiving tradition.

She did have one stipulation, though … which was that the week leading up to it, she always insisted that someone else do the cooking - because she'd be doing enough to feed an army come the Thursday.

Hence, the interesting array of pizzas scattered about before them now. Jackson had been seconded to do dinner tonight, and failed to see why he should spend time in the kitchen when there was a perfectly good door to door pizza delivery available.

Leaving Ianto with a smile on his face, the fire gave a crackle and he inched closer, bringing some extra heat to his bones. He hadn't really thought it necessary; seventy degrees in November was plenty warm enough for him, but as the temperature had dipped outside, and late evening had arrived, Jack's dad had used the excuse to light the big fire in the main living room. Jack was enjoying tossing the odd log on here and there – obviously happy to relive a moment from days gone by – and the flames jumping from those logs burning down were sending a calming atmosphere flickering around the whole room.

"Where'd'ja say Gway wasssss?" Jack asked through a mouthful of anchovy and olive topped dough.

Gracie made a point of swallowing first, and gestured that next time her son might like to do the same. "He's been staying at Shauna's this week, but he'll be there at the wedding tomorrow; I know he's dying to meet _you_ Yan – the man that tamed his big brother."

"Actually," Jackson cut in, "I think you'll find he said 'tamed his '_stupid'_ big brother'."

"Shorrrrrrrna?" Jack looked up inquisitively, ignoring the fact that everybody else in the room was laughing in his direction. "Who's she?"

"His latest girlfriend." His dad told him, grinning as he went in for another bite.

Jack failed to disguise his disappointment. "Girlfriend? But what happened to the pizza delivery guy?"

"Oh, that was months ago!" Gracie scoffed with a laugh.

"One feel of stubble and Gray ran a mile." Jackson delivered with a loud bark.

"Jackson! For pity's sake you old fool, how about next time, you try thinking before you decide to open your mouth – I'm sure these two lads don't need to hear you joking about things like that."

Jack and Ianto, still seated on opposite sides of the room, began to laugh at each other. "It's okay," Ianto told them, "We say much worse in jest, don't we, Jack."

"Yoosfeekforyahsllllf." was responded defiantly.

"Jack!" Across the room, Gracie sat there shaking her head at her eldest. "Will you please learn to swallow first!"

Jack swallowed, and turned to his dad. "Is that what you say when …"

"Don't even go there ….." he was warned. Then with a grin, Jackson winked at his wife and helped himself to another slice of pizza.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Doesn't she look lovely ….."

As Jackson sat there on the pew next to her, obediently nodding back at his wife, Gracie turned to the two men sat in the row directly behind her. "Doesn't she look lovely …." was repeated solely for their benefit.

Ianto already had a fit of the giggles going on, and he looked down at his thighs so that Jack's mom couldn't see.

"Yeah … real cute." Jack agreed, leaving Ianto wondering if he'd said it just to shut his mom up for a while.

Up front, the bride reached the prospective groom (who wasn't holding a violin case), and the small chapel's organ died an abrupt, if melodic, death.

His head bowed, Jack turned it slightly, caught his boyfriend's gaze and winked at him. Ianto rubbed the side of their legs together and winked back.

After a moment the minister began to speak - welcoming everybody along; thanking the Lord for giving them good weather today, that sort of thing, then he began to read from the small book in his right hand.

"As we join together on this fine day, to bring Ashby, and Al, that one step closer to finding perfect happiness …"

Ianto missed the rest of the sentence; Jack had lost it at 'Al'. Sitting there, elbows drawn back, miming machine gun fire, he was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

Gracie stared back over one shoulder and glared very mother to son – like, in his direction.

Ianto looked up again, determined to be respectful and pay attention to the happy couple's nuptials.

"And also …." the minister was continuing, "Let us not forget the many things that the lord Jesus has taught us ….."

Ianto nudged his and Jack's legs together again then leaned a little closer. "I didn't know _that_ …." he whispered as quietly as he could.

"Know what?" Jack's mouth mimed silently back at him.

"That Jesus had a tortoise."

Jack snorted. It came out really loud. And everybody heard it – including the minister who cleared his throat before carrying on.

As she turned this time, Gracie's look was thunderous. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Jack kept his head down and pretended not to notice.

Satisfied that Jack's mom was, once more, otherwise engaged, Ianto angled himself back over. "Always cry at weddings, do you, Jack?"

Nodding his head, Jack looked away; his whole body shaking as he tried to laugh without making a sound.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"You're no son of mine, Jack Harkness."

Gracie faced front and made a point of losing her scowl for the camera.

"It was Yan's fault … he started me off …."

Jack followed suit; looked up, forced the corners of his mouth as far out to the side as they would go, then looked back down again.

His mother seemed even less impressed than before. "Still blaming everybody else I see, son …"

"What?!" Jack stared down, incredulous, at her and tried to work out why he always managed to get the blame. Even when Yan had gotten himself blind drunk at Tom's get-together, it was himself, and not Ianto, that Maria had given a telling off to.

"You always did the same with Gray when you were both young …." Haughty expression in place, Gracie whipped her head around to look deliberately in the other direction.

Jack got the message – his mother wasn't at all happy with him. "But ….."

"Son, I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the day, you hear?"

As his mom walked away from the group, leaving himself standing there opened mouthed; feeling something of a child, and his dad grinning at him like a fool, Jack began to stomp after her. "Jesus, ma, I'm twenty nine years old ….."

"Make that nearly thirty …." she reminded him with a quick look back.

Jack's face dropped, and as Ianto approached, having stood to one side while the family photos were being taken, the 'nearly' thirty year old, just glared at him.

Ianto covered the last few feet with his palms raised, "Don't look at me, old boy …. I didn't say a word."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"So, you're from Wales, huh?"

As a guy, the dead spit of Jackson, only older, gazed, intrigued, down at him, Ianto nodded that he'd heard correctly.

"From Cardiff … like our Gracie, that's right isn't it?" was posed in an accent very similar to Jack's.

"Yep, I grew up not far from where Jack was born." Ianto confirmed.

"And you're Jack's …. manager, right?" was asked cautiously.

Ianto had been warned that although nobody had a real problem with Jack being gay, nobody ever acknowledged the fact in public, so to the outside world, Ianto Jones was here purely to assist Jack with some career moves.

"Yes, have been since May." Ianto fibbed convincingly – even though both he and Jack's uncle knew it was a blatant lie.

"That kid brother of mine used to tell me that Wales is wet 'n' windy; no matter what! Is it still that way twenty years or so later?"

"No, it only rains on a Tuesday and a Thursday now - we've come a long way since decimalisation." Jackson's brother was a tall guy, he had at least five inches on Ianto, and as he stared down at him with one brow lifting in confusion, Ianto was beginning to wonder if teasing him had been the brightest idea to follow.

It was a couple of seconds later that Jack's uncle got the joke and began to laugh. It was an instant stream of loud gaffaws - and it was getting louder by the second.

Ianto found himself concluding that the man was definitely related to Jack.

Still laughing away, the amused man turned on the spot. "Hey, Jacko! I like this kid, he's real funny!"

Jack's dad nodded his agreement then carried on talking to another distant family member.

"Hey y'uncle Bob, d'ya mind if I cut in for a sec?"

As uncle Bob grinned, nodded, then wandered off, Ianto smiled at the cute guy now stood before him. "Oh," he exclaimed quietly as he was pulled into bone-crusher of a hug.

"You're Yan, right? Man, it's so cool to meet you at last; Jack's done nuthin' but talk about you for months."

"Gray?"

"Ooops," a hand was extended, "I guess we should do this properly, I'm already in trouble with mom and dad for turnin' up late."

"Hi, Gray, it's nice to meet you too." Ianto told Jack's brother, playing along to try and get the young man back in his parents' good books.

Jack chose this moment to reappear. He'd said he was going for a quick pee – that had been thirty long minutes ago.

"Hey squirt!" Jack stood there, arms opened wide in readiness. "Gotta hug for ya big bro?"

"Nice of you to drop by …." Gray joked before going in for a hug.

Hands slapped backs in a manly fashion. "How's the second best lookin' guy in the family doin'?" Gray was asked.

"Well as dad's top of the list, I guess that makes you third, huh?" he joked back, grappling with Jack as they began to play fight.

"Oh, god help us, the terrible twosome are back together." Commented Jackson on his way over. "Yan, I can only apologise and point out that I didn't actually give birth to either of them."

He was slapped from behind and grabbed hold of his backside with an "Ow … steady woman!"

"They're both from your loins, Jackson Harkness, and they definitely take after you." Gracie scolded him.

"Loins? Ugh!"

As Gray stood there giving an over-exaggerated shudder, Jack held one hand in the air. "Okay waaaay too much information, ma."

Deciding he could've picked a far worse family to feel at home with, Ianto stayed where he was; quite happy to stand there laughing at all four of its members.

"You've met Yan at last then?" Gracie confirmed with Gray as she was hugged by her youngest son.

Nodding he pulled out of the embrace with a smile. "I'm lovin' the accent; it's kinda cute, y'know …. how he sounds like you."

Ianto looked at Gracie. She looked straight back at him.

"Ever get the feeling you've just become part of the evening's entertainment?" she frowned.

"Care to get a drink, fellow Celt?" he wondered, extending an elbow in her direction.

"Lead on …." he was instructed, "Let's leave these barbaric Colonials to entertain themselves."

Heading over to the bar with Jack's mom on his arm, Ianto looked back with a smile. Jack nodded, clearly pleased with the situation, then went back to joking with his dad and brother.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"You're worried - thinking about the last time, aren't you, love …." Coming up behind his wife, Jackson encircled her waist, gained a gentle hold as they stood there watching the scene outside together.

Two days had passed since the wedding from hell – but back in the Harkness household both family and house guest were still managing to bond much better than anyone could ever have expected; especially for a first-time visit.

Staring out through their kitchen window, Jackson and Gracie continued to take in the sight of their eldest son laying back in his favourite hammock with his boyfriend lying in his arms. As they rocked gently from side to side, a loving hold was being maintained; Jack with his arms around Ianto's chest – Ianto with his arms crossing over the top of Jack's - and they were talking incessantly; laughing constantly.

"They haven't even noticed it's started to rain." Jackson pointed out with a wistful sigh.

Gracie heaved a silent sigh of her own. "I can see how happy they are together, Jack … but I can't help worrying about that boy of ours."

"Doesn't have to be the same as last time …." he pointed out.

Feeling far too emotional to voice her reply, Gracie opted for a shrug then settled back fully into her husband's embrace.

"Well, I'm stood here looking at those two now," he told her, "And all I'm seeing are two young men that've fallen head over heels in love with each other."

"Oh I know, yes, they have - I can see that," Gracie agreed. "I'm just hoping that love will be enough to see them through … they've got so much stacked against them." She added.

Jackson wasn't for budging. "Jack's a grown man, my love. Yes, I know he's a sensitive soul, but we're going to have to trust him to get things right at some stage. All I know," he concluded, "Is that since meeting Yan, he's definitely changed for the better."

As the two young men out in the garden decided to share a lingering kiss, Jackson and Gracie decided it was time to give them some privacy.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Monday evening had turned out to be a total riot. Jack's uncle Bob, the one from the wedding, and his wife Pearl had turned up out of the blue, and for the next four hours they'd revealed every embarrassing detail of Jack's childhood that they could recall – from him getting his head stuck in a broken fence when he was ten, being bitten by a pet rat he'd been trying to check the sex of, and being stalked by an obsessed girl from school when he was fifteen.

Jackson had joined in by delivering the story about his son riding a bike with no brakes down a hill; ending up in the smelly, stagnant pond at the bottom, and a tipsy Gracie had whispered to Ianto on the quiet, that she'd once walked in on her son while he was having his bottom 'kissed' – at which point Ianto had mentally added the already revealed incident by Jack himself, to the teaser's list of 'facts' rather than those that he claimed might be 'fiction' – Not that Jack had ever described the act as bottom kissing, of course.

A short while later, one ashamed and little less drunken mom had begged him not to say anything to Jack, explaining that she didn't want to cause any further embarrassment than she already had for her son. Ianto, however, suspected it might be more a case of her thinking of her own levels of humiliation, should the subject be regurgitated for a more lengthy and detailed moment of discussion; Jack, after all, hadn't been exactly reserved when revealing the fact himself all those months ago.

After their guests had left, the in-house carousing had gone on well into the wee small hours, and when they finally made it to Jack's bed, Ianto had been grateful for the opportunity to cuddle up and just nod off. Jack had had other ideas of course, but after a jibe from Gray about not making too much noise, that had left him feeling mortified, Ianto had decided there'd be absolutely no shenanigans going on at Harkness Manor, as he'd now _officially_ decided to christen it.

Jack had seen sense in the end - well, it may have been the threat to sleep in one of the guest rooms that had done the trick – but eventually one tired Welshman had been allowed to get some shuteye. Also, on this particular night, as in the four previous, he'd been treated to a new show of Jack's sensitive side; had been made privy to how completely and utterly overwhelmed he was to have his boyfriend by his side. Each and every night since they'd arrived, he'd checked that his boyfriend was feeling okay, then had confessed the same thing over and over again – that he couldn't believe how lucky he was; that they were actually there, at his parent's house, together – and that it was a dream come true for him.

And Ianto had believed him, each and every time.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Spooning in another mouthful of cereal, watching Jackson attempt to make pancake mix over by the stove, Ianto wondered what they'd be getting up to today. It was Tuesday, so they still had two days to kill before Thanksgiving and yet _another _influx of family members.

For something different to do today, Jack had hinted that they might go check out his parents' other home in nearby Redondo Beach, suggesting they could make sure the last lot of holiday makers hadn't trashed the place for them.

On hearing about this second property, Ianto had again accused Jack of having a 'loaded' family, and again Jack had denied it, saying that later on in his career, his dad had been involved with the designing of some technical gizmo for a certain aircraft, and that when he took early retirement he'd been given his share of the development fee plus a hefty bonus as well as his pension lump sum - and that was all before the monthly payments had started to come in.

Rather than leave the money sitting in the bank, it seemed that Jack's parents had decided to invest it in property. The house they'd settled on, directly opposite the beach, had since paid for itself twice over, and Jack said he'd ask if the next time the two of them came over for a visit, hopefully in the summertime, they could stay at the beach house, rather than at Harkness Manor.

-o- -o-

The man with all the big vacation ideas, was currently running late for breakfast. After only a few hours' sleep, he'd woken feeling very grumpy and had insisted that he needed to stay in bed in order to become human again.

Ianto himself had seriously considered nodding back off, but in the end had decided it would be rude not to go down for breakfast, especially when he'd been made to feel so welcome.

"You make time for breakfast back home?" The chef at the stove wondered over his shoulder; cussing loudly as the egg he was trying to crack with one hand dropped onto the tiles below.

Ianto made a point of hiding his smile. He had no intention of upsetting his host; Jackson was one of the most genuine, most welcoming, gents he'd ever met. "Most days," he told him, "Though it's rarely more than just a bowl of cereal or a couple of bits of toast."

"Jack get his own breakfast ready over in the UK, does he?" was the next question.

Ianto looked up from his spoon and just stared, rather deliberately, at his host.

"Stupid question?" Jackson guessed.

"I'm his second mother," Ianto laughed, "He'd be lost without me."

Grinning, already having guessed as much, Jackson turned back to the stove.

"Honey … Can you get that?"

As the doorbell rang again, and his wife's dulcet tones made the same request for a second time, Jackson sighed, wiped his hands on the dishtowel tucked into his apron, and made his way out to answer the door.

"Any chance you could go chase up that lazybones son of mine?" he asked over his shoulder, "I'm waiting to toss a few pancakes."

Wiping excess milk from around his mouth and leaving his spoon resting neatly in his empty bowl, Ianto left the table and followed Jack's dad from the room.

-o- -o-

"Hi, sorry 'bout this - bit of a crisis going on with mom and dad right now." a woman's voice informed Jackson as he pulled the door inward.

"Hello honey, come on in. So what's up – and where's the little fella?"

Jackson opened the door a little wider, and as a flustered, yet very attractive blonde holding a small cowboy hat, stepped over the threshold, a tiny lad dressed in a tasseled suede waistcoat and chaps, with a toy pistol in each hand, came charging in behind her.

"Peeeowww! Peeeowww! Sorry old timer, you're dead!" he squealed at Jack's dad, then took aim again, this time pretending to shoot down each of Gracie's many vases.

As he ran further into the reception area, Ianto stared, transfixed, by the little boy who seemed suddenly intent on shooting him dead instead.

"Hello, stranger. So what's _your_ name pardner?" he demanded, finally deciding to holster both weapons. "I'm Bobby, but I got four names really – two little names – and two BIG names - Robert Jackson Donohue-Harkness!" Ianto was informed. He'd already seen the family likeness, and Jack had once mentioned having a young cousin called Bobby, so it now seemed obvious that this was who the young gaucho must be. It also seemed that Jackson, as a name, played a big part throughout the whole of the Harkness clan.

"Sorry, Gracie …" the boy's mom told the lady of the house who was walking in from the garden curious to see what all the noise was about. "… but dad's gone down with this mystery illness, and mom think's we're both gonna get it too if we make our way up there today." As she paused to wince; her mouth twisting uncertainly to one side, "I kinda promised Bobby we could come see you and Jackson instead. Hope that's alright ..." was explained.

"Grandpa Donohue's gotta bug up his nose!" everybody was informed as a small finger shot up the inside of a nostril.

"Bobby, stop picking your nose!" his mother insisted, horrified.

The index finger from the boy's free hand, was instantly wedged inside his other nostril.

"Oh, I give up!" his mother huffed, clearly having had a bad day already.

"Well it's obvious he doesn't take after his mother." Jackson noted

And this was when Ianto's life became suddenly bizarre.

Jack finally decided to make an appearance. As he began to make his way down the staircase, Jackson looked up at his son and muttered something which definitely hadn't been intended for young ears. Gracie then stared at her son and turned an unpleasant shade of white, while the young woman stood next to her followed the older woman's gaze, then closed her eyes in despair.

And the small cowboy, with his arms opening as wide as they could possibly go, shot up the stairs yelling an excited, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.

-o- -o-

**A/N :** Any of you out there wondering where 'Bobby' has suddenly appeared from – he was first hinted at way back in 2012 - at the end of chapter 14 of the first part of this story, and then again in chapter 39 - out in Ibiza, during an evening around the pool.

Jack's involvement with the child will be explained in the next chapter, and I hope the earlier lighthearted elements to this one, made up for the fingertip-swing of an ending. …. bwb.


	26. That's What Friends Are For

**A/N : **

Just the one this time -

Kismet, hun ….. don't read this sitting at your desk …. Lol.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Chapter Twenty Five

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

That's What Friends Are For

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

In that first instance, with the excited lad running up the stairs to greet him, Jack had looked absolutely petrified. But now, a blink later, he was sitting down on the step behind and pulling his young son into his arms.

"Hey, sport." Tears slipping free to trickle down his face, he peeled the small boy away from his chest to get a better look at him. "Look at you ….. all big 'n' grown up in your cowboy gear."

"I gotta hat too; mommy's got that, _and_ I wanna get a real live horse." he was told with a high-pitched hyper-rush of air. "And a lasso, _and _another gun - I already shot grandpa dead with these two!"

Avoiding the part about people being shot dead, "So what does mommy say 'bout you gettin' a horse?" Jack laughed, pressing a noisy kiss to a temple.

The question was ignored. "I really missed you daddy ….."

His initial burst of excitement forgotten, the young lad started to cry.

Reinforcing his position with another firm kiss, this time to the top of Bobby's head, Jack pulled his son in tight. "I know, and I'm so sorry; I really missed you too, kiddo."

"A few tears, the odd bank transfer and saying you missed him, isn't anywhere near enough, Jack." The stern look not suiting her pretty features, no matter how hard she tried, on a gung-ho mission, the boy's mother continued to storm up the stairs. "Come on, Bobby," She took hold of one arm. "We'll see if grandma Donohue will change her mind about us heading over there for a few days."

The child became hysterical, screeched loudly as she tried to pull him away. Pushing his face into his father's shoulder he hung on limpet-like to his neck. "I wanna stay with daddy! No, mommy - let go! I wanna stay with daddy …."

With her husband telling her not to get involved, Gracie rushed up the stairs anyway, pleading desperately for her grandson not to be taken away. "Mary," She grasped the young woman's arm, "For Bobby's sake if nothing else - give Jack a chance to make it up to the boy."

"Why – so he can get his hopes up all over again then jump on the next flight back to the UK? Sorry Gracie, I don't think so."

Face wet, Jack looked up. "Please, I'd really like to spend some time with him." Not wanting to let go, he tightened the hold he'd made sure to secure. "He's old enough to understand, Mary, just let me explain why ….."

"No Jack; I've made all the mistakes I'm gonna make where you're concerned – Now say your goodbyes, he's coming with me!"

"No! He's my son too!"

Watching his eldest stare up, defiant and desperate, Jackson chose that moment to take the stairs two at a time. "Okay, everybody just calm … dowwwwn. Shoutin' like this is only gonna upset the kid more." A 'no arguments' look was shot down at his son, and then across at the sobbing boy's mother. "Why don't you two take this into the living room - discuss things sensibly without havin' a certain youngster in earshot?"

He crouched down, reaching Bobby's level with a big smile in place. "Hey, squirt, I was just about to make pancakes. You want some with some juice?"

A floppy haired head was lifted, and tear-filled eyes began to shine with interest.

With Bobby now in the arms of his grandfather - sold, naturally, on the idea of loading up with chocolate sauce - and the two women following them down the stairs - still sat there on his step, sniffing every other second, Jack suddenly remembered the other element necessary for his life to be complete. "Where's Yan?"

Knowing he'd initially seen him standing next to his father down in the hall, climbing to his feet then peering at the lower level, Jack was starting to panic.

Ianto wasn't there.

Ianto, it seemed, had felt the need to make himself scarce.

"Oh shit ….." Suddenly the situation was ten times worse. "Ma? Where the fuck is he ….?"

"Language!"

A fatherly stare accompanied the chastising voice yelling up from below.

Jack remembered there was a minor in the room. "Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry ….. I wasn't thinkin' …"

"I've a better idea, Jackson …."

Interrupting the proceedings, Gracie looked up the stairs and quickly nodded that her son should go find his boyfriend before it was too late. "How about the two of us take Mary and Bobby out for brunch," she suggested, "Then we can meet back here this afternoon – that'll give Jack some time to pull himself together. You're right, honey," she agreed in a calculated fashion, "This needs to be discussed calmly, not with everyone yelling at each other."

Really, she was thinking that this way they'd be giving their son some extra time to sort out the unholy mess he'd managed to create by not telling his boyfriend the truth, and before anyone could object she began to herd her husband, grandson and her grandson's mother over to the kitchen to get through to the garage. "I just need to grab my purse." she called out, making a mad dash over to the living room first.

"Bobby! I'll catch up with you when you get back, okay?" Trying to wave and run at the same time, Jack tripped and stumbled his way down the stairs.

His tearful son stopped in the doorway to wave back at him, but with a sharp tug on one arm his mother dragged him into the kitchen and out of sight.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jack turned on the spot, doing a three sixty as he looked all around himself. The front door was ajar. "Shit ….."

He ran through to the kitchen first, stopping the others in their tracks. Bobby was hooked under the arms then brought up to face level for a kiss and cuddle. "I'll be right here waitin' for you when you get back, okay?" was promised desperately.

With his son nodding that he believed him, Jack lowered him to the floor then made a bolt for the front door.

Gracie was waiting there; a set of house keys hanging from one finger so that, on top of everything else, her fool of a son might not lock himself out. "You go find him, and you make this right." she ordered, shaking her head as the keys were snatched away and that very same fool of a son shot out into the garden.

Hearing the door close behind him, Jack started his search on the right hand side. Shooting across the lawn he called out Ianto's name. They'd been out front the day before; had spent ages chatting away sat on the low wall in the furthest corner, and given what'd just happened, he was wondering if his boyfriend might've taken himself off to the same spot again to collect his thoughts.

The wall was empty.

A quick sprint took Jack out onto the pavement. He looked to his left, pressed a fist to his chest as his heart began to pound painfully, then looked to his right - Ianto was about half a mile down the road; hands in his pockets, head down.

"YAN … WAIT!"

Jack began to run, got up to pace in just a few strides, then was belting along as fast as he could, running after the man he was _not_ prepared to lose under any circumstance. But Ianto was either already too far away to hear, or was simply refusing to acknowledge the call, because he continued to walk straight on; hands in his pockets, head still down.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

"You fuckin' blind, you moron? Why don'tcha look where ya goin' ... Stupid ass-hole!"

The blare of a horn made Ianto jump out of his skin.

"Shit!" Stepping in reverse, taking himself back onto the pavement, he realised for the first time that he'd reached a junction. With three vehicles travelling past on the far side of the carriageway, he watched as the Ford pickup truck in front of him, continued on its way. Not quite an illegal alien, but definitely not a local by any stretch of the imagination, he heaved a sigh of relief. The good news was, that he was still in one piece. The bad news, could be referenced via a list that currently contained far too many points to mention.

For a start he was feeling stupid for running away from the situation evolving back at the house (he was well aware how irrational and immature his rushing off like that had been), plus, even though he hadn't made it very far, his nerves were just about shot to pieces - he didn't even know what Jack's street was called, let alone where he was heading, and now, on top of everything else, he'd just committed his first offence on American soil – jaywalking.

Slowly adding all these factors together - one 'feeling very sorry for himself' Welshman decided his life couldn't get any worse. That was a split second before he heard thundering footsteps running up behind him.

In truth, he thought he might've heard a yell a few moments ago, but quite sure he wasn't ready to have any kind of conversation with Jack just yet, he'd deliberately ignored his cry.

Finally reaching the pavement on the other side, knowing he'd be wasting his time in trying to outrun Jack, Ianto stopped on the spot and waited for fate to finally catch up with him.

"Goin' somewhere nice?" The touch of humour was greeted with a scowl. Jack cleared his throat and tried again. "Yan, please, come back to the house with me ….. we really need to talk, and we can't talk here."

"Not _we,"_ he was corrected in a stilted fashion, "_One_ of us needs to talk - the other might consider listening at some stage."

"Please, let's take this home Yan."

"Back to where everybody but me knows all about your little secret, you mean?"

Jack turned them both on the spot. "See that car headin' off in the other direction? That's ma takin' everyone out for a few hours. We got the whole place to ourselves."

"Lucky us." Pulling his arm from Jack's grasp, a sarcastic Ianto began to walk back the way he'd come; this time checking before he stepped out into the road.

Jack hurried after him to keep up, and the two of them completed the journey in complete silence.

-o- -o-

"Where ya goin'?"

As Ianto began to trot up the stairs, Jack closed the front door with a frown.

Ianto didn't look back; just yelled ahead at the stairs as he continued on up. "I'm shoving my gear in one of the guest rooms. Hardly fitting, is it; daddy sharing a bed with a man when his '_son'_ is in the same building."

Jack followed his boyfriend up the stairs, but curtailing his plans, his bedroom door was slammed in his face. With a sigh he pushed it open and walked inside.

Ianto was over by the window. Pacing to and fro, he was looking more upset than angry. "How the fuck can you not tell someone something as important as this?"

"I wanted to tell you …"

"So why didn't you?" Fists were clenched in frustration. "You have a fucking son, Jack! Everybody I've been introduced to since we arrived - I'm assuming they all know about him, right?"

A few feet away Jack nodded, his ashamed expression doing nothing to temper the body-blow.

"How could you fucking humiliate me like this?" Anger was finally finding a way through. "Do they also know that you're keeping me in the dark? Are they all laughing at my fucking expense you bastard?" Forcing himself to stop and take a breath, Ianto looked out the window. Suddenly the pool didn't seem so inviting.

A hand cupped the crook of his right arm; pulled lightly on it.

"Yan, please come and sit down." Jack's voice was hushed, full of concern. "I know I have some explainin' to do and …."

"Why didn't you tell me?" As if still unable to believe the fact, Ianto's voice was sounding strained as he gave in and turned around. He stared hard, searched every inch of the guilty features before him. This was the man he'd opened up to - over things so very personal about himself. This was the man he was now trusting to treat his sensitive feelings with care - only it was now becoming clear that Jack didn't care about his feelings at all. "Why the fuck didn't you want me to know, Jack? What's wrong - I don't figure enough in your life to be told something so important or something?"

"I'm sorry." Head already bowed, Jack started to cry.

"More tears? Oh I'm gonna need a lot more than fucking tears for this one!" A palm pushed hard onto the middle of Jack's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. "Come on, _daddy _– I want every little fucking detail!" Jack collided with the wall behind him, and grunted as the impact left him winded.

Ianto drew closer. "Thanks Jack. Thanks for making me feel so fucking meaningless after I've just shared the most painful fucking thing about myself with you …"

He grasped a fistful of shirt with each hand. "I don't get it - how can you have a fucking son and not say anything? HOW?!"

"Hit me." Jack closed his eyes. "Go on, I know I deserve it, and I know you want to …."

Releasing his hold with a disdainful huff, Ianto took a step to the rear. Jack looked disappointed with the move. "Come on, Yan, let's get this outta the way, then we can start with the talkin'. You're angry because of me; this is my fault." He tapped at his chin with one finger. "I know sorry's not enough - so just fuckin' hit me, will ya?"

Ianto nodded his agreement - it was definitely one of the better ideas Jack had had of late - and watching the face in front of him crumple, decided he felt just ever so slightly appeased as the sobbing began in earnest.

The desire to smack that distressed face as hard as he could, was still there with bells on; in all the months he'd known Jack, he couldn't ever recall wanting to hurt him quite as much as he did right now.

But this was no ordinary situation.

Lowering his lids and taking stock of the situation, he chose to consider all of the factors involved here, not just the immediate effect his actions would have on himself and Jack. In a couple of hours a young kid would be running in through that door downstairs, eager to see the daddy he hadn't seen for at least seven months. Did that young kid really deserve to find his 'home-again hero' bashed, bloodied and, knowing Jack, in floods of tears?

The urge to huff out a loud sigh was briefly acknowledged, then pushed aside before it could break free - He couldn't do this, not to Jack ... and certainly not to his son. Jones the Bastard didn't have it in him anymore; those callous, 'couldn't give a fuck' days were gone. But he still needed to punish Jack in some way, needed to make him aware of exactly how much damage he'd done - there had to be some way of venting at the man without leaving any visible scars.

Ianto stared at his deceitful boyfriend; the drooping shoulders were studied and analysed, the angle of the face, purposely dipped from view, and the significance thereof, was duly noted - If Jack had spent the last twenty minutes acting arrogantly or without remorse, the situation would've been so much easier to deal with, but as things stood, the idiot was already dying a hundred painful deaths right there in front of him, and, as usual, there appeared to be a lot more to his story than first impressions suggested.

So ... that was it ... he couldn't lay into Jack - violence was out of the question ... which left him with only one other way to vent his anger.

Nerves fraying beyond repair, Jack righted his gaze to find Ianto drawing closer, and as an arm was dragged back he waited for the blow. But instead of connecting with his jaw, pressing onto his left temple, Ianto's right fist was unfurling; fingers were feeding their way through his hair, and a palm held him in place while he was kissed - angry kissed - with angry lip movements. He whimpered as his bottom lip was bitten into; not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to hurt.

As Ianto's lips suddenly left his, Jack was pushed in the direction of his bed. He fell onto his back and Ianto landed on top of him, began kissing him again. Teeth bit into his tongue just the once, then he was kissed again. This time the pressure was painful, bruising. A stiffening, denim covered cock was rubbed in slow circles over his left thigh. A needy, pathetic stutter of a noise escaped from the back of his throat and he forced his hips upward, rubbed his and Ianto' straining hard-ons together; groaned as the move was mirrored.

But yet again, the moment of pleasure was snatched away.

"Don't move!" Ianto ordered climbing from the bed, inadvertently giving Jack the opportunity to toe his holiday espadrilles off of his bare feet. "Shift." he was instructed on his return.

Jack rolled onto his side and waited while Ianto's small travel towel was laid out, then he rolled himself back into place.

"Don't see why the person doing the laundry should have to deal with the aftermath of this, I mean, you're so full of shit; some of it's bound to come out." Ianto told him holding over a small bottle. "Come on," he growled, "You know what to do – so stop wasting my fucking time and just get on with it."

Jack quickly divested his lower half of clothing, then with Ianto nodding for him to hurry up, he drizzled some oil onto his fingers and lay back. Closing his eyes he used feather-light touches to tease his entrance. A soft noise of pleasure escaped as a finger slipped inside.

Ianto had stepped out of his own shoes and jeans and was tearing into a wrapper. Watching Jack gently teasing himself open, he held the condom in place, slowly rolled it down; coated his latex covered cock with lube then used slow fisting movements to make sure he was completely oiled up.

Jack seemed to have forgotten the seriousness of the situation - Feet up; cheeks kissing the edge of the bed, he was moaning softly as he fucked himself with the tips of two fingers. When a blissed out smile threatened to appear as well, Ianto came in closer. "Shift up – come on – I've decided I'm' gonna fuck you into the middle of next week, and I don't wanna fall off the fucking bed while I'm doing it."

Jumping into action, Jack obeyed, and a second or two later both men were in a much safer location. Positioned between Jack's thighs, Ianto's face was unreadable. He unbuttoned, first, Jack's shirt and then his own, and dragging his cock away from his belly held himself steady with one hand while he brushed the tip over Jack's twitching pucker. A murmur, soft and appreciative, sounded from beneath him. Lids fluttering and lips pressing tightly together in concentration, he pushed forward, entering with a nudge through the defensive ring of muscle, before holding still for a second.

Jack had already given one loud moan and was now whining for more. Edging his knees out to the sides just a little bit more, then digging them in, Ianto fell forward to land with a palm on either side, skirting Jack's shoulders. With long strokes he began to fuck into him; hard and unforgiving.

A loud gasp was aimed at the ceiling - a top lip curled back over gritted teeth - finger nails began to dig into Ianto's shoulders - each reaction telling him all that he needed to know. Head tipping to one side, Jack's eyes remained closed and he started to wail rhythmically. Ianto slammed in harder; each thrust sending a new and more desperate cry bursting from his boyfriend's lungs. As much as he tried not to listen, he couldn't resist - those sounds leaving Jack today seemed to be turning him on more than usual.

Groaning, he pushed in as deep as he could. The drag was exquisite - the grip of Jack's hole was stroking his cock like a fist. Hitching back, whipping his hips forward again, with a grunt of pleasure he sank inside over and over again. Jack gazed up, half-lidded, mouth gaping. Those swollen lips were just begging for Ianto to kiss them, so dipping at the elbows he closed the gap. Pinning Jack's thighs back onto his body he brought himself a whisker away from that lust filled face. Hip movements slowing, he panted against Jack's mouth; held the up-close stare for as long as possible, but with a defeated moan forced their lips together and began to fuck with harsh, unforgiving strokes.

As Jack mewled gratefully into his mouth, Ianto's kisses grew savage, went beyond just the loving and the passionate. He needed to let Jack know he was still angry. Mashing their lips together he tried his best to keep contact; his fierce pistoning was shunting Jack back and forth on the bed, and currently supporting all of his weight, his arms, still bent at the elbow, were starting to shake.

Ignoring the tremor, he continued to claim Jack's lips over and over again - their mouths were wet, saliva soaked, and messy; teeth were coming together with a frightening, shattering noise.

Panting heavily, already lightheaded, Ianto pushed himself back up to stare down at his breathless boyfriend.

"You sure you're not just makin' the most of us havin' the place to ourselves?" Jack asked, breathless, but still managing to smile.

Wiping that smile away, Ianto stopped the proceedings. "Don't you dare try turning this into a fucking joke! Don't you fucking dare!" Glaring down, becoming irate, his nostrils flared and his face began to twitch. Suddenly lost for words, he pushed down hard with his palms, displaying his disappointment. The mattress was sent bouncing, and Jack's body lay there rocking with it.

After a few moments, Ianto felt ready to tell Jack how he was feeling. "This isn't a joke, you selfish bastard. I'm trying my best to let this go - trying to resolve the situation without having to beat fuck out of you - But I'm angry - and I'm hurting. And I feel stupid for allowing myself to believe we'd actually become a proper couple at last; one that didn't keep secrets from each other - So, no, Jack, I'm not just making use of our time alone together and, yes, I really – and I mean, I _really _want to fucking hurt you." Lids fell and a breath was taken. "But I can't, and what I'm doing right now has nothing to do with me punishing you – this is me trying to fuck the anger out of my system before I can get that far."

"I'm sorry ….."

Unsure whether to continue with their love making, Ianto sighed down at both Jack and his sad excuse of an apology.

"Please don't stop ….." he was begged, "Do whatever you want after we're done …. just, please … don't stop, Yan ... we need this ….. you know we do ..."

The level of desperation in Jack's voice instantly had Ianto rock hard again. Yes, he might've been using this fuck as a way to vent his anger but, like Jack, his need to take this session all the way was now infinitely more important than anything else.

"You …. Should ….. Have ….. Told ….. Me." The sentence was fractured; each word clearly emphasised as one hard thrust followed another.

"I … know ….." The words were forced from Jack's throat on twin bursts of air.

"You're a fucking liar, Jack."

"I know hoh hoh ... hohhhhhwhoaaaaaaa ….. FUUUUUCK!" Without any warning Ianto began to power-house in, unrelenting and as hard as he could. Instead of excited, verbal exclamations of how nice it was feeling, loud grunts were being forced from Jack's lungs. Eyes wide, again he was being shunted back and forth, and was holding on for dear life. "Oh, god that's deep …" he managed to share, choking the words out between gasps. As his angry boyfriend bottomed out over and over again, he dug his fingers into Ianto's shoulders; the cock reaming into him was creating an intense mixture of both pleasure and pain.

Spurred on by the look on Jack's face, Ianto dug his knees in harder. His face trembled as he began to piston faster. The panting and wailing from below was getting noisier by the second, and the more Jack mewled, the faster the man in charge pumped into him.

"You ….. should … have …. told … me!" He gritted his teeth, made an effort to up the pace yet again. Movements frenetic, his palms dipping into the bed were only just keeping him stable. But he didn't dare stop; there was a growing ache in his loins that needed addressing, and if he could just keep this current pace going for a few minutes longer, his balls would be emptying - pumping out a load that'd been a few days brewing.

Watching Jack writhing about in ecstasy; slowly losing sight of the real reason for them being here, it was proving hard for Ianto to stay in character himself. Each groan from Jack; every glimpse of that blissed out face of his, was creating wave after wave of pleasure; every excruciating spasm was threatening to send his eyes rolling completely back, the long sniffs being dragged in, then forced out, through his nose, were growing louder and louder by the second.

He was losing it.

He was losing everything – The ability to focus. The outside world to the sound of blood pounding through his ears. The art of thinking straight. The desire to rip his boyfriend to pieces – and, pretty soon, he'd be losing his load too.

Beneath him, Jack was now begging – "fuck me ….. oh, god, yeah, just fuck me …" - over and over again – It had started out fairly loud and was rapidly becoming a ravaged yell.

The first of these rasping pleas had left Ianto's insides tying themselves into one big knot - the fourth; gabbled and desperate, had just sent the strongest surge of arousal yet, shooting like a hot, splintering flash of lightning through his entire body. Meeting him stroke for stroke, Jack had chosen that same moment to add a twist to each up-thrust. As it happened again, a breath caught noisily at the back of Ianto's throat and his groan of pleasure that followed came out strangled and uncontrolled. As the legs around him tightened their grip, he forced himself to keep going. With a telling haze already fraying the edges of his vision, he stared through it to blink down at Jack and tried to focus.

Jack made matters worse by deciding to writhe from side to side on the cock inside him.

The strongest spasm he could ever recall experiencing, dragged an involuntary cry from Ianto's lungs. Repeatedly changing his angle he stabbed left, right, left, right. The panting below, morphed into a loud cry of delight, which then dissolved to become one long and constant moan. He watched Jack's face twist and distort in ecstasy. Another round of heavy lunges had the man panting loudly and clawing away at his back like a madman.

Ianto threw his head back, grunted loudly as he slammed in again and again. Suddenly the room was overflowing with the groans and gasps of a top and a bottom about to come. Lower halves were grinding together; a squirm and a twist was added each time thigh met cheek. Rambling about this feeling too nice, Jack bit into his bottom lip and squeezed as hard as he could, trying to milk the spunk out of his boyfriend. Eyes closing, Ianto gave a loud groan and held his breath. Jack's cock fucked back onto him, over and over again, the pressure continued to grow and as Jack's hand appeared between their bodies, Ianto nodded that it was okay for him to finish off.

Dipping at the elbows again, dropping as low as he could go whilst still leaving space enough between them, he found Jack's lips and was already making desperate, needy noises as they began to kiss.

With a whine, Jack began to pull faster; his hand was a blur as he tried to catch up, and as he tried to catch his breath by looking away for a moment, Ianto kept their mouths locked together. Forcing his tongue inside, sliding it alongside Jack's, he kept them pressed together, then fucked into him as fast as he could . A second later they were moaning into each other's mouths; bodies were trembling, skin on skin, as they climaxed together.

Hips still hitching, uncontrolled, and now desperate to drag in a lungful of air himself, Ianto moved his face to one side. "Fuck …" he could still feel Jack's spunk shooting up between them, each long spurt was hot, wet and sticky as it landed; clinging onto the hair of his exposed chest and belly.

Wanting to watch Jack in the final throes, he lifted his face higher to peer through the haze. Head tipped to one side, his lips parting as he gasped his way through a couple of surprise after-shots …. a sweat covered Jack was looking more beautiful than ever.

But Jack was crying again.

Because Jack was still sorry.

And Jack was still ashamed.

.

Ianto took in the sight - gave one nod of acknowledgement - then collapsed flat.

Mission accomplished.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

They'd lain there together quietly for a while, the victor resting on top of the vanquished as they slowly came back down, but finally, with his softening cock slowly slipping free, it was Ianto who decided to take them to the next stage.

"Okay, start talking." he ordered rolling onto his back. His features pinched up, not amused, as he was forced to relieve himself of a spunk-filled length of latex.

Jack left the bed. "Don't you don't wanna get showered first?"

It seemed an innocent enough question, but Ianto couldn't help but wonder if this might be the guilty party stalling for extra time. "Take my advice; get this off your chest while I'm still lacking the energy to react unfavourably." he suggested rather sportingly.

"I'd rather take a shower first …" Jack insisted. With Ianto's knotted condom now dangling limply through the fingers of his right hand, he began to make his way over to his en-suite. "I mean, if you're gonna hit me, you're gonna hit me - it's gonna hurt no matter how fucked you're feelin', right?"

Finding it very hard to argue with such an educated piece of logic, Ianto slid from the bed and followed Jack into his bathroom.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Ianto _hadn't_ hit Jack – period. That idea had been shelved within a moment of its first being offered, so the infuriating dope still had his pretty boy looks and there were currently no broken bones.

Showered and respectable once more, they'd decided to take their 'discussion' out into the garden. Jack had grabbed them a couple of late-morning beers from the chiller, and in a more subdued mood they were sitting on opposite sides of a picnic bench - One of four arranged neatly on the patio at the top end of the pool.

Forearms propping him up, Jack made a start.

"Okay, explanation time. I've known Mary since I was, oh, about five, I guess." he shrugged. He paused to take a Dutch-courage slug of beer; all the time keeping his eyes fixed on the man opposite. There'd already been a civil clinking of bottlenecks a brief moment ago, and now a much calmer Ianto was silently supping away like he was secretly expecting to hear every lame excuse under the Californian sun.

"We were inseparable at that age, a bit like you and Els were when you were teenagers, yeah?" Looking over expectantly, Jack checked that the love of his life understood where he was coming from. Nodding, Ianto swallowed his mouthful of beer and gestured for Jack to carry on.

The Harkness smile became wistful. "We formed a bond straight away - there was just me and Mary Constance Donohue - Her dad's from Ireland you see, and with mom being Welsh, the two of us always felt different from the other kids. We sat next to each other in class, played our own games in the schoolyard; spent most of our spare time at weekends and holidays together too."

Another swig was consumed. "I had other friends of course - like the guy who claimed to be my best pal, then tried to set me up with that hooker I told you about, for instance."

Ianto nodded, allowed a smile to form. Along with the 'prostitute' story, he also remembered Jack telling him about the same best mate walking in on him wearing a pair of pink panties. It was something he'd often felt the urge to discuss on a deeper level, but the right time had yet to present itself.

"Anyway," Jack sighed, unaware of the image now lodged firmly at the back of his boyfriend's brain, "The schooldays finally came to an end and we went off to start on different courses. But we still kept in contact." he announced proudly, adding, "I soon moved on though; hopin' I'd find fame treadin' the boards, and we still wrote for a while, y'know, kept the whole 'it's us against the world' thing goin', but by that time I was already gettin' involved with Mickey and, as you already know, I ended up makin' a complete fricken' mess of that, so when I was twenty two, mom packed me off to the UK to get me back on track."

Ianto gazed across the table. Up top, sat alongside the distracting image of his boyfriend decked out in a pair of pink lacies, several other cogs were starting to turn. "On our first proper date, when we went through that list of six questions you insisted we create, you told me you'd never slept with a woman." he reminded Jack, who just smiled unimformatively before carrying on with his story.

"I'd been back in the U.S for a week or so," he sighed, "And I got this call out of the blue from Mary. She was in a real bad place; had been messed about by the woman she'd been living with."

"So Mary's …"

"Yeah …." Using the break in convo to swig another slug from his bottle, Jack nodded before swallowing the large gulp of beer. "Seems she'd reached that broody point in life, where the only thing that matters is becoming a mom, but her partner refused the idea of either of them gettin' pregnant; said she didn't wanna go down the whole bein' responsible for a kid, route."

"So you felt obliged to help out …."

Looking not remorseful, just amazed at how out of character his behaviour had been back then, Jack nodded that Ianto was right. "I moved into her place, agreed to do my part then just leave again when she was pregnant. She didn't want me goin' down as the father on the certificate or seein' the kid, and insisted she didn't want any money from me once it was born ….. She was just desperate to have a baby and that was all there was to it."

"And you were happy to go along with those rules?" Across the table, one brow was lifted.

Jack smiled at the reaction. "At first, yeah …"

One thing was still puzzling Ianto, and he was determined not to let the issue drop. "Jack, you still haven't answered my question." he frowned. "Why did you lie? Why did you tell me you'd never slept with a woman b …"

"Oh, yeah, sorry ….." Jack realised he still hadn't responded to Ianto's query. "No, I wasn't lyin' 'bout that – I genuinely haven't ….. you know."

Across the table, Ianto looked like he was holding in a laugh. "Bobby's a baster-baby?"

"Hey - this is my flesh 'n' blood we're talkin' 'bout!" Disappointment flashing across his features, Jack was clearly feeling offended.

Ianto lost the grin that'd since formed. "Sorry, Jack. Look - don't take it to heart - I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm not saying it's wrong or anything; I didn't even realise that method actually worked, and, well … it all sounds a bit ... awkward."

"Look, it might be a joke to you," Jack sighed, "But we actually tried it that way for months and months - with no success, I might add. Plus I'd got so swept up by the whole choosing boys and girls names thing, and buying heaps a baby clothes, that I became just as hooked on the idea of havin' a kid as Mary, so after catchin' her cryin' her heart out one mornin', I did what all spoilt twenty-somethin's do."

"You went running to mommy." The answer was obvious.

Jack nodded. "She went ballistic when she realised what we'd been up to – 'seems even back then she knew what a useless dad I'd be – but we managed to prove how desperate we were, and when Mary agreed that I could be a part of the kid's life; go down officially as bein' the dad, Ma finally caved. She paid for us to do the job properly; private clinic, private consultant - persuaded a doctor friend of hers to pull a few strings for us, the whole shebang."

"What did your dad say?" Ianto had already been imagining Jackson's reaction to the news.

"She didn't tell dad at first," Jack admitted, "She played it cute; waited 'til he was half-way through a Laker's game before mentioning casually that she'd 'loaned me some cash' – But, typical her, she '_forgot'_ to tell him what it was actually for."

"So, you were genuinely serious at the time; about becoming a dad?"

"Yan, it was all I could think about and, yeah, at the time I guess I really did want that; I had this idea in my head that bein' a dad was gonna make my life right again. I'd failed at practically everythin' else I'd ever tried, y'know; bein' a star up there on stage, havin' a relationship with somebody who didn't wanna fuck me over in some way. At least a kid loves you no matter what; how could anyone go wrong with havin' a kid?"

Ianto didn't seem convinced. "You never met _my_ parents - and they do say there's always an exception to the rule. Okay, you're right in one respect, yeah, I did love them regardless, but my parents missed out on doing so much with me, because they always put business first. I'm bloody lucky my mum had time to give birth to me," he joked, wondering, "Were you there for bobby's birth? My dad wasn't."

Jack's gaze became suddenly far away, and his mouth quirked up on one side.

Ianto took that as a yes. "Did you pass out?"

"Nohhhh, 'course I didn't!" Back in the now, Jack began to laugh. "I did cry though. Actually, I cried a lot." he admitted.

Ianto smiled, his lips pursing as he swallowed a mouthful of beer. "Now there's a surprise."

Lifting his bottle from the table again, "But, you're clearly not one big happy family - so what went wrong?" he asked, before tipping his head back and finishing off some frothy dregs.

"Everythin' was okay for quite a while. Instead of me movin' back out like we'd originally planned, I stayed on at Mary's place, got a job close by in a hardware store; did bar-work a few nights a week on top, and we managed to survive without sendin' each other crazy. She's a weddin' planner and most the time was able to take Bobby along with her. When it came to the events themselves, ma would pop over for the whole day and keep an eye on him." Eyes creasing at the sides, "God, Yan, he was such a beautiful baby …" Jack smiled across the table.

"You would say that; he looks like you." Ianto decided with a grin. Hearing Jack talk so fondly about his past like this, he was finding it impossibly hard to stay annoyed with him.

Taking a playful swipe, Jack grabbed the hand coming up to bat his own away, and getting a firm grip around Ianto's fingers, he made sure to hold onto them.

"How old were you when he was born - and how did you end up doing theatre work again?" Ianto asked, allowing the hold to continue for now.

"We started tryin' the 'awkward method' a few weeks after I got back from the UK; that was in the May of ninety three. Bobby was finally conceived March of the followin' year and was born eighteen days after my twenty-fifth birthday. He'll be five next month." Jack added, shaking his head in disbelief. "My God, how did that happen?" he asked anybody and nobody.

"Big three - 'o', next week." Ianto reminded him "The second of December - that's next Thursday, isn't it?"

"I was hopin' you'd forget." Jack grumbled, "Though, I can't see the folks lettin' me leave here without makin' some sort of an issue of it."

"It's a big birthday; of course they're going to want to celebrate it with you." Ianto told him, exasperated. "And, actually, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I might as well tell you now - I've asked the gang to come round next Saturday; thought we could have a bit of a party for you." he grinned.

Jack pulled back, was looking worried as he admitted, "I remember what happened the last time you threw somebody a party for their thirtieth."

His features creasing as he started to laugh, Ianto shook his head at the birthday boy. "Don't worry - Jay's not invited to this one – and there'll be no Village People this time either – we don't want you getting in the papers again anytime soon, do we?"

"God no. And imagine the meal they'd make of me bein' an absent father." Jack realised, his new expression revealing just how terrifying he found the notion.

Finally separating their hands, Ianto sat back, puzzled. "So why are you? An absent father, I mean. This son of yours obviously means a lot to you – so what happened? How comes you just upped and came over to the West End to work with Jerry? Couldn't you have brought Mary and Bobby along with you?"

"It all went wrong quite early on." was admitted with a big sigh. "I was behind the bar one night - you know, doin' the whole Tom Cruise thing, throwin' bottles up in the air, doin' my best to impress this hot guy sat on the other side of the bar - when another guy shows up and suggests to the boss that if he wants to up his takins he should consider havin' a live act perform, even if it was only on a Friday and Saturday night."

"So you volunteered your services for a second time." was assumed quite reasonably.

"What can I say? I'm a very givin' person."

Ianto's smile became crooked and salacious. "Pretty good at taking as well - if the last hour was anything to go by. So come on then," he insisted as Jack sat the nodding and smiling back at him, "How did you go from belting out ballads in a bar, to impressing Jerry up on stage eight months ago?"

"Bobby was two - and by that time, in total I'd had three years of sneakin' around with guys to make things look good for the neighbours. I'd also had five years of missin' the stage like mad. Anyway, one night this producer guy turns up at the bar, hears me singin' for my supper, and right there and then offers me a gig. Only problem was, if I accepted it, it would mean movin' thousands of miles away."

"You just left Mary and Bobby behind?"

"I'd been singin' in the bar for a coupla months, and in that time the bug had bitten me hard all over again. I think my real problem, was that I'd never truly wanted to settle down and be a dad – I mean, don't get me wrong, the bein' with Bobby part _was_ fun - but I started to get bored with everythin' that didn't involve him; had me maybe a little too much fun with too many strangers, which meant that me and Mary argued non-stop over what I should 'n' shouldn't be doin' - I used to tell her constantly that if she could have her new 'best friend' practically livin' with us, then I could do whatever the hell I wanted, too."

Ianto's smile had slipped from view. "So what you're saying is, that you never really wanted a kid – and that Bobby was a novelty that wore off …."

"No ….." In a blink Jack started to become upset. "No, that's not it at all, Yan – that boy has never been a novelty - I've been missin' him so much while I've been in London – and, anyway, I didn't just abandon him back then - I went home as much as I could, tried to reconnect, made sure I let him know I was still about - and I spoke to him on the phone all the time – I still do. Yan, I didn't just wash my hands of him – and with me makin' bank transfers whenever I can, and mom and dad spoiling him rotten, he's never gone without."

"Is that what I am then?"

Blank look on his face, Jack stared across the table.

His voice disappointed, "Am I a novelty that you're gonna grow tired of, Jack?" Ianto clarified.

"No! No way! Yan, there are two things that I know can't live without – Bobby's one of them – and you're the other. You have _never_ been a novelty! Don't you ever say that again!"

As he heaved a sigh, Ianto's shoulders fell. "Well that leaves us with one final question, then." he realised.

"Which is?"

"Why the fuck didn't you just tell me you had a kid?"

"Why? Because I didn't want you to think bad of me. – because I'm ashamed, Yan. I know I'm doin' the wrong thing by stayin' away after insistin' we let our kid get to know me – but I also need the life I have now – tourin' around – playin' to packed houses all over the place. I can't do that with a kid in tow."

Pausing, Jack looked down at the hands he was wringing together. "I didn't tell you about Bobby, Yan, because I thought you'd be disgusted with me – and I couldn't take a chance on you walkin' away."

"But you didn't even give me the choice, Jack – you just went straight ahead and deceived me."

Features were screwed up. Jack was becoming upset again. "I'm sorry – I just know I never wanna lose you, Yan - an' I guess that makes me do stupid things.

Ianto gestured with a look and one raised palm, that Jack should relax. "So, there are two things you can't live without - me, and Bobby, yeah?"

Jack nodded. "That's all I want."

"And presumably, now that I know about him – you're thinking you can now have the both of us in your life ….."

Jack's face broke into a watery smile. "That would be brilliant."

"And that's where our real problem starts." Ianto frowned, keeping his tone quiet, hoping to let Jack down gently. "Me and kids don't mix, Jack; they hate me. I feel awkward around '_them', _and they're shit scared of '_me'_."

"Yan - grown men are shit scared of you."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at that. "Fair point," he agreed, "Though it doesn't count in this case 'cause I know I'm never gonna feel comfortable around Bobby – and I also know you're gonna end up hating me for that." As a loud beep sounded from somewhere inside, and a strange whirring noise followed soon after, Ianto looked up into the ether, confused.

"It's the garage shutter rollin' up." Jack informed him with a smile. "They're back."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Shit! My stuff's still in your room!"

"S'okay …. we got extra relatives stoppin' over Thursday night; Gray will be back in his own room by then, too, and if Mary and Bobby stay as well, it'll mean you havin' to bunk in with me anyway. It's a completely innocent situation if we need it to be – and I'm pretty sure Bobby won't bat an eyelid anyway."

"Daddy! Look what I got!"

Leaning sideways to peer ahead over his boyfriend's left shoulder, Jack watched his son tear across the patio in their direction. "Wow, sport – that looks great!"

Jack glanced quickly at Ianto. "He's gotta new cowboy hat; just tell him you like it and stop worryin' - you're gonna be fine ….."

"You're Yan, right?" Now ignoring his father's presence completely, Bobby stood as close to Ianto as he could get and held his arms up in the air.

"Um, yep, that must be me, pardner." Ianto told him trying to be clever, but managed only to come across as awkward and shy.

The little arms, still housed within their chequered cotton sleeves, were raised higher.

With Jack grinning at him, Ianto slid back on the wooden slats, reached down for the demanding child, then sat him cross-wise on his lap. The same two arms shot around his neck and he was given a noisy kiss on the cheek. "Oh, um … right …" He stared over at Jack, hoping for some guidance on how to respond.

Behind his hand, Jack was clearly smiling; there were tears of laughter shining in his eyes.

"Grandma says you make my daddy happy."

One chestnut topped head was nodded wisely. "When we talk on the phone, my daddy cries all the time – so my daddy makes me sad too. But grandma says you're his best friend. Grandma says you stop him crying."

Lips spreading slowly outward, to form a gentle smile, "She's right." Ianto whispered, "Your daddy makes me sad, too, and I hate it when he cries, which means I have to cheer him up all the time. I think he looks better when he smiles, don't you?" he asked, leaning closer so that Jack wouldn't hear.

One small ear was nodded firmly against his lips, then Ianto was given another kiss on the cheek.

"Here ya go, son; early birthday present."

Jackson stepped out through the patio doors, winking his thanks as Gracie pulled them back, and began to make his way over. Head in his hands, Jack groaned loudly.

"Oh yeah, I got daddy a present too, didn't I grandpa!" Bobby jumped down from Ianto's lap and went shooting off into the house.

"Thanks dad, but you didn't have to; I didn't wanna make a big fuss." Jack told his father.

"We're cookin' a special dinner tonight too - Now just open it will ya?" Handing over the gift, Jackson skirted the bench, and smiling a greeting at Ianto, slid in beside him. "You're saint of a mother paid some trumped up mare five dollars to wrap the damn thing," he moaned at Jack. "I tried telling her you're only gonna tear the goddamned stuff right off again, but …."

"Shut yourself up, yer whinging old skinflint …."

Jackson ow'ed as his wife hit him on the back of the head.

"Thanks ma, you shouldn't have." Jack told her as she made her way round to claim a kiss from her eldest son.

"Open mine first! Open mine first!"

Bobby was hurtling back in their direction. "Nanna Wales! Wait! Let daddy open my one first!"

As his present was held out for him to take, Jack hooked an arm around his son and dragged him onto his side. "Thanks, Bobs … did you pick it out yourself?"

"Uhuh!" Huge blue eyes went wide as if to say, 'well who else was gonna pick it out but me'?

"Where's Mary?" Jack wondered, smiling at his son's expression and carefully peeling the edges of some stripy blue paper apart.

"Stayed on for a bit more of a wander round; she's getting a cab back." Gracie told him.

"Wow!" A baseball cap was lifted into the air, shown to Ianto, then pulled at a jaunty angle onto the top of Jack's head. Designated to no team that Jack recognised, it was stripy – just like the paper it'd been wrapped in – only these stripes were green, yellow and orange.

"Could've been worse, son," his dad told him with a grin, "It could've been socks."

Gracie hit him on the head again. "You always need socks for those smelly old feet, you ungrateful s.o.b."

"What's an s.o.b?" asked a small voice.

Bobby was politely ignored and Jackson got another whack for his troubles. "Now look what you've done!" Gracie hissed down at him.

"What the hell did _I_ do?" he exclaimed rubbing his shoulder.

"Well it was you who mentioned socks in the first place." he was reminded.

"Always my fault ….." he mumbled to himself.

Sat next to him, taking it all in, Ianto sniggered.

"Don't know what you're laughin' at," Jack's dad told him with a grumble, "She'll be givin' you the damn things for Christmas as well, you know!"

Grinning, and clearly overwhelmed by how easily his boyfriend had been accepted by his parents, Jack made a start on his second gift.

"It's socks." Jackson joked. Gracie clipped him round the ear. "Damn woman's gonna give me a headache." he grumbled in Ianto's direction.

"Oh, my god! Jeez, guys, are you sure?" Jack looked up from his new timepiece. "These things don't come cheap; I love it, thanks!" Sliding free of his seat, he hugged both parents then showed the watch to Ianto, who grinned up at him, then started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know …." Jack laughed back at him, "We like buyin' watches and socks in this family!"

"Jack got me this for _my_ birthday." Ianto explained, holding his wrist up for the others to see.

"Thought this one might come in handy," Jackson admitted. "This way we might stop gettin' these damn calls at two in the mornin'!"

"You wanna come see my new bow and arrow?" Ianto was asked by the small child heading round the bench in his direction.

With Jack still grinning, Ianto stared helplessly up at him.

"See ya when you get back." Jack told him, seeing the moment as nothing but a bonding blessing. "You two go have some fun; I'll be catchin' up on the sleepin' arrangements for the rest of the week with ma." he smiled.

No longer laughing, Ianto extracted himself from the clutches of the bench, and as a tiny hand reached out for his, he lightly clamped hold of it then raised both brows as he was pulled toward the house.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"He's getting filthy down there Jack, you need to have a word with him - those grass stains certainly aren't gonna come out in a hurry."

Swaying gently in his hammock, forcing himself to look away from the magazine he was reading, Jack stared further along the garden. "You have no idea what this means to me," he told his mom with a sigh. "And, anyway, I've had my turn; the little monster's been wearin' me out all mornin' – let somebody else have a go."

Both mother and son laughed as a prone Ianto, dragging himself along by his elbows as he moved stealthily through the grass, was jumped on from behind by a whooping Red Indian.

As the man beneath him let out a surprised yell, the small boy now sitting astride his backside ordered him to surrender.

Forgetting his magazine altogether, Jack lowered it to his lap and laughed out loud as Ianto made to stand up, causing Bobby to topple off backwards. Retrieving an arrow from the ground, Ianto licked the end of it then suckered it to his forehead. Jack roared as he spun around a couple of times then hit the deck groaning 'dammit! he got me!'.

Gracie smiled over at her son. "Second childhood?" she wondered.

"Actually," Jack informed her, still looking down the garden, unable to tear his eyes away from Ianto, "I think this might be the first time he's ever gotten to do anythin' like this; he had a shit childhood ma; he's carryin' so much baggage around with him – and it's so great to see him happy like this." he admitted, finally looking back at his mom.

With a laugh and a yell respectively, one child - and one child-like adult - began to chase around the garden; one of them roaring like a tiny monster, the other screeching; terrified, but loving it.

"You sure he has a problem with kids?" Jackson asked, walking over with a tray of drinks.

Gracie helped herself to a mug; stared over the top of it as she brought it to her lips. "Get back over there, son; go join in with them."

Sighing as he swung himself free of the hammock, Jack nodded that his mom was right. "Guess I'd better make the most of it … I can't believe it's Wednesday already."

"Mary just phoned. She won't be back lunchtime after all." Jackson informed him. "She left early this morning deliberately, but seems she's bumped into some old college pal, and now she won't be back 'til later on this evening,"

"Which means," his mother pointed out, "You can be exactly who and _how_ you want, with your son 'til then. Jack, don't waste this time you've got with him." she begged.

"You two been here nearly a week already, then?" Sitting with his back to the bench, Jackson settled himself comfy and chuckled as Bobby took a flying leap at Ianto.

"Awwww, look at him …." Jack was already making his way across the grass, grinning, beyond happy, as his boyfriend began to swing his son around in never-ending circles.

"It's a week tomorrow, love, and they fly back out on Saturday evening," Gracie confirmed for her husband. "It's gone far too quickly, hasn't it?"

"You two okay down there?" Jack asked Bobby and Ianto, who'd dropped to the ground wrestling to the death as they rolled around in the grass. "Ma says you're never gonna get those stains out." he told Ianto with a grin.

"Bobby! Come get your milk!" Jackson shouted over.

Ianto oopfffffed as a cowboy booted foot used his middle as a propulsion platform.

"Coming grandpa!"

As Ianto brought himself up into a sitting position, Jack fell down, cross-legged, in front of him. "So ... kids' hate you, do they?" he grinned.

"That boy is a nutter," Ianto accused, "The bugger's gonna be just like you when he grows up."

"I'm glad you two are gettin' on okay," Jack smiled, "After six months of wonderin' how you'd react if you ever found out, I'm countin' myself damn lucky right now." he admitted.

"It's such a shame you don't get to see more of each other; I can see there's still a very strong bond there." Ianto sighed. "I mean, before you know it he'll be smoking, drinking and dating girls." he laughed.

Jack's face fell. "God, Yan, please don't say things like that; it don't bare thinkin' 'bout, and yeah, I'd love to be able to see him all the time, but Mary would never allow me to have him in the UK with me, and she refuses to travel herself, so I'm pretty much stuffed unless I come back here full-time."

"Jack, I was thinking ….." With his boyfriend looking expectantly at him, Ianto paused, looked down as if working out what to say and, in truth, whether he really wanted to say it at all.

After a moment, satisfied he was making the correct decision, he righted his gaze. "I was thinking it might be a nice idea for us to invite everyone over for the end of year celebrations; we could all see the new millennium in together."

"By everyone, you mean ….."

"Your mom and dad, Mary and Bobby; I'm sure we could sort out some way of putting them all up if they came over after Christmas.

His arms flying open, Jack stopped just short of hugging and kissing his boyfriend in front of his four year old son. "Only one problem," he realised, falling back into place with a frown, "Mary hates travellin'; flyin' mostly, and I'm pretty sure she'd never let Bobby cross the pond without her."

"Hmmm." Corners of his mouth pitching downward, Ianto began to nod, very slowly. "Okay, so that means I have until Saturday evening to work my charm on her; shouldn't be a problem. I might even offer to pay the air-fare." he decided, then yelped as on this occasion, Jack failed to resist, and leapt across the divide, knocking him backwards.

"Oh! Hey you two! No fighting without me!"

His little legs sending him flying back across the grass, Bobby took one big leap and landed on top of the two men now laughing their heads off.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"We'll be seeing you just after Christmas then."

Helping herself to an air kiss – which was appropriate, Ianto thought, considering they were at an airport - Mary pulled him into a hug. "That fool doesn't deserve you." she whispered into his right ear before stepping back.

Ianto smiled but held onto his own, less harsh, retort. Jack did owe him, big-time, yes, but that didn't mean he hadn't deserved the little bit of help he'd been given over the past few days.

Thanksgiving had been and gone, and had been many, many things: Joyful, Meaningful, Indulgent - Indigestion inducing and injury inflicting - a mad rush to get to the wishbone first had culminated in a hilarious four-man punch-up – it'd also been noisy - very noisy - with lots of laughter … But for Ianto, more than anything the day had been an immensely successful one. With his usual art of persuasion, he'd worked his wonders on Bobby's mother, convincing her that paying Jack and himself a visit after Christmas, would actually be a great idea, even though - with his hopes still tempered by insecurity and with a head forever full of doubt - Jack had insisted that his well-meaning boyfriend would have no chance in winning her round.

Even now; two days later, Ianto was still feeling smug about how he'd gone about things. While several male relatives sat around a tv screen, screaming their way through a football game, and Jack, along with the women, sank their heads inside some old photo albums, Jones the bastard had been nothing but charming – for Mary's benefit, naturally. He'd kept everybody on side with his observant, dry wit; had acknowledged each family snap with an interested hum - making appropriate, humorous comments each time one of Jack had appeared – and all the while, he'd been working his magic; selling the positives of visiting London to Mary.

-o- -o-

And now, showing just how much this visit had been appreciated by them all, Jackson and Gracie, bringing Mary and Bobby along with them, had followed the cab to the airport so that they could see them off properly.

Bags had been checked in, but Jack, not surprisingly, was hanging things out, was putting off going through 'til the last second.

On hearing his mom's comment about their visit, Bobby's ears pricked up. "Am I gonna be going on a big plane?" he asked his dad.

With him already safely in his arms, Jack shucked his son in hold and gave him a kiss. "Sure are, bud."

"Yay! Can I wear my cowboy outfit?"

"Sure you can, though you might wanna leave the guns behind – don't want you gettin' arrested at the airport, do we." Jack laughed hugging him tighter.

"We need to go through, Jack; we can't afford to miss our call." Ianto told the preoccupied father, trying to point out their timing issues as sympathetically as he could.

"Which means, kiddo, it must be time for you to go home to bed," Jack told his cub in a deep daddy-bear voice, "Have you any idea how late it is?"

A glum face was burrowed into Jack's nape. "Hey," he encouraged, "I'll see you again real soon, and don't forget nanna's got your presents from me, yeah? There's one for your birthday, and one for Christmas." The small features remained hidden. "And I'm gonna be phonin' all the time as well." Jack carried on, "You'll make sure you're around to take my calls, wontcha bud?"

A tearful face was righted then nodded, and finally, after one more kiss, Jack handed back his son.

Two minutes later Ianto was rushing him through to passport control. The devastated dad was in floods of tears, and they'd left Bobby, Gracie, and even Mary, wiping their eyes as they consoled each other.

Only Ianto himself, and Jackson, rolling their eyes at each other, had come away from the event dry eyed. He'd shaken hands with Jack's dad - allowed himself to be hugged to death by both Bobby and Gracie - then, finally, had managed to drag Jack away from the scene.

Less than twenty minutes later, puffing a bit and wondering how they'd made it to the gate on time, the departing duo were settling into their seats and waiting for the plane to take off.

Out of sight at thigh level, Jack found a hand and squeezed it lightly. "Yan … I just wanted to say thanks."

"For persuading your family to come see you in London? I'm looking forward to seeing them all again myself; you don't need to thank me, Jack."

"No, for all these chances you keep on givin' me – you've forgiven me for so much, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate the fact."

"Well I'm getting the hang of this now," Ianto told him, using his free hand to check that his belt was secured properly, "There's usually two sides to a story with you and I'm still doing my best to look beyond the surface, just like you said; but it's not always easy," he admitted with a shrug, "But I happen to think that the good parts are worth the effort."

"I don't deserve you." Jack whispered, leaning in.

Ianto saw fit to correct him. "Yes you do," he smiled, clasping their hands together, "And just as long as there's no nasty surprises among the rest that you've got tucked up that long sleeve of yours … we'll be just fine."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	27. The Gift of Giving

**A/N :** Just a quick birthday related chapter. It's only 4000 -ish words, so should only take a couple of minutes to read …. relatively speaking … lol.

Also - in response to my guest reviewer **:** I'm glad that you liked the Ianto/Bobby scenario in the last chapter - - - - and I promise I really am getting round to the blackmail situation …. just a few more chapters and you'll be finding out what I've had planned for the last four years!

Chapter Twenty Six

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

The Gift of Giving

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Flopping down onto his back, vaguely aware that there was a local news broadcast flickering peripherally away on his tv, Ianto fixed his stare on the middle of the room and grinned as Jack groaned deeply, then sighed, then groaned again before 'OW- ing', both comically and loud down at the floor.

Rolling off of the couch he dropped onto all fours then crawled across the floor to smile up at the face wedged through the hole in the massage table. "Was that a good 'ow', or bad 'ow'?"

"It's gettin' better," Jack admitted; his face screwing up as another point on his back was kneaded with intent.

"Told you you'd get set," Ianto grinned heaving himself up onto his feet. "I don't care how comfortable the seats on those big fuck-off planes might feel to start with; ten hours is a bloody long time in anyone's books - and slouched down like that; with your knees wedged up on the seat in front, was always asking for trouble. Coffee?" he asked going off at a tangent, his question aimed at the masseur still concentrating on sorting out Jack's self-inflicted back problem.

The forty-something was a friend from the gym; Ianto had known him for years and, being trustworthy, he'd been just the person to call when Jack finally woke up Monday lunchtime experiencing a few twinges – and not the nice sort either.

"Kettle boiled already?" Ianto was asked in a surprised voice. "Five minutes, Yan, and we're done." he was assured as he turned towards his kitchen area to crack on with things.

The man lying face down on the portable couch, sighed as a final rubdown was commenced. "Colin, you have magical hands."

"Not the first time I've been told that." Jack was informed with a laugh. "And you, my friend, need to start taking more care as you get older."

A snort sounded over from the kitchen.

"Jones, I swear - if you're laughin' over there …." Ianto was warned with a snarly twang.

"Up you get …. Oh, and happy birthday for tomorrow." Jack was told by his miracle worker.

"How's life down at the gym these days, Col?"

Ignoring the desperate, "_will you please stop tellin' everybody how old I am?" _coming from the middle of his living room, Ianto sat a cafetiere on a tray and pressed down on the plunger before making his way back through the gap in his kitchen units.

Jack eased himself down to the floor with a mild grunt and made sure his towel was still fixed firmly around his waist. "So … does this mean you've been workin' with that prick Cooper?" he asked the physio, "Is the jerk-off still lookin' after things for them down there?"

"Managing the place full time now," As Ianto held up the sugar bowl, Colin continued to wipe his hands on a cloth and gave a nod. "Just the one thanks, Yan – and, yeah, you're right, Jack; Jason is a wanker." he agreed. "Four times last month, he turned up drunk."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him." Ianto paused to look up from his pouring. "He never drinks when he knows he's got training the next day."

"He does now." he was told as Colin sank down next to him with a sigh.

Joining them on the couch, humming condemningly, Jack made a conscious effort to keep his towel in place as he gingerly sat down.

"It's that fucking prick he's living with," Colin shared with both men, "He's messing Jay about left right and centre, and the stupid idiot can't deal with it, he's too soft; he puts up with so much shit from that bastard."

"Have you seen him to talk to -Does he look okay - D'you think Joe's laying into him?" Ianto asked with one breath, sounding way too concerned for Jack's liking.

As he was passed a black with two sugars, he frowned before accepting it. "Jay can look after himself, Yan."

"You don't know Joe like I do." Ianto told him with a sigh.

Jack took a sip of his coffee and decided to shut up.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Smiling at Ianto as he walked back into the room, Jack gestured that he should sit back down. "It was nice of Colin to make a house-call this late in the evenin'; I'm feelin' much better already." he acknowledged, patting the spot next to him.

With a half-hearted yawn, Ianto did as he was told and fell down beside his boyfriend. "Me 'n' Col have always got on well," he smiled, "Considering he's as straight as they come." He looked sideways and sent Jack one of his wide, tight-lipped smiles. "So …. your knackered back …. got any dancing or jigging about to do tomorrow? I can't believe they're getting you to do two eps in your first week back." he grumbled not looking impressed, "That's a bit much if you ask me … and I can't believe those bloody slave drivers are making you work on your birthday."

"It's not a problem."

Shrugging, Jack didn't seem bothered. "Actually, I'm gettin' off light – from what I can make out, some of those programmes you watch on tv are recorded back to back; an entire series of shows wrapped in just a coupla days." He leaned in, kissed the tip of Ianto's nose. "Oh, and while we're discussing the '_unbelievable_' here -_ I_ still can't believe you didn't tell me you had the whole of this week booked off work too, you sneak; I hope you're comin' in to the studio with me tomorrow by the way." was added in a 'don't bother arguin' the point' manner.

Ianto started to laugh. "There's nothing underhand about it; promise. I'm a manager – I get manager's rate when it comes to days off - so I've still got loads to use up before the end of January. What time we gotta be there tomorrow?" was finally asked in an affirmative to Jack's prompt. "You gonna have time to open your present before we leave?"

"Maybe I should open it tonight, just in case." was decided in a hopeful voice.

Ianto's lips quirked up on one side and with deliberate movements he began to edge himself closer.

"Nice try you old git … but you're still waiting 'til the morning – though there is, however, one thing that I can give you tonight." he teased already kissing his way along Jack's jaw-line.

Jack closed his eyes. "Mmmm ….. really? Does it involve you using a little more of those sensuous lips of yours in any way?"

Ianto nipped quickly through a layer of stubble. "Yeah ….. It might …"

He dipped his head lower; pursed his lips against one tempting neck as he set about kissing his way nape bound, and helped himself to a handful of towel covered crotch. "If your back's up to it, I thought we could, y'know, maybe, jump into the shower together ... then have an early night." he muttered quietly between kisses. A hand slipped beneath the towel and began to fondle Jack's balls.

As each sac was gently squeezed and rolled, Jack's head fell back and his breath hitched, throwing out one quick, loud gasp.

"You know, Mr Jones, sometimes you really do have some spectacularly good ideas." was groaned as lips came together.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Shit!" With a squint Ianto checked his immobilized alarm clock again. "Jack? Jack! We forgot to set the clock!" He shook the man next to him. "Jack, wake up - we've got about an hour and a half before we have to leave. We've gotta shower, have breakfast, and I wanted to get to grips with your present before we go."

A mussed up head appeared from beneath the duvet.

"Huh?" Jack stared bleary eyed at his boyfriend. "If it's _my_ present, why is it that _you_ need to get to grips with it?" he asked starting to yawn.

Mumbling to himself, Ianto shot over to the right hand side of his wardrobe, slid back the door to retrieve a package, then jumped back into bed.

He held over his gift. "Happy birthday, gorgeous."

Accepting his present with one hand and wiping sleep from his right eye with his other, Jack's face crumpled, going all soppy and mushy. "Awwww, Yaaaaan, that's so cute …. you've never called me that before."

"And I'm never going to again; now just loose the grin, open your fucking present, and say thank you." Ianto told him with just hint of pink going on.

Jack began to tear back the paper; paused to frown playfully as he realised it had the number thirty plastered all over it, then pulled the box within the wrapping out into the open. "Wow! A camera!"

"Actually, no …." Ianto told him sounding a little disappointed, "Although I did consider getting you one of those to start with, but I thought this might prove more useful."

Jack studied the box again. "Oh - it's a video camera! Neat!"

"It's the latest one on the market," Watching Jack's face light up, Ianto took the box from him, pointing out, "It fits in the palm of your hand and it's easy to just carry around with you; I thought we could use it to film you doing day to day things, you know – being normal at home, or getting ready in your dressing room at the studios, that sort of thing – so that Bobby can see what you get up to when you're not with him."

He was rewarded with a powerful, morning breath, kiss; which was why Jack was keeping his lips clamped firmly together as he pushed them hard onto his considerate boyfriend's. "You're just brilliant, Yan …. I'd never have thought of doin' somethin' like this." he gasped after a few seconds.

"I also thought I could film you and the family doing things together when they come over at the end of the month." Ianto smiled, pleased with the reaction so far. "There are special, normal sized cassettes you can buy, that these smaller ones fit into, so you can play them back on a normal player - plus one of the guys in goods-inward at work, has a machine that does tape to tape recording – so we can do two copies of everything we film; one for us, and the other for Bobby to keep with him."

Jack's mouth turned down at the corners.

Ianto sent him a despairing, fatherly kind of look. "Oh don't start crying you dope; it's only a bloody video recorder – it's nothing special ….."

"It's not that …" With a deep swallow, Jack managed to bring his emotions back under control. "It's just, well, you've put so much thought into this and that really means so much to me. Just a couple of weeks back I was panicking that you might find out about Bobby and tell me to take a hike, but suddenly here we are - you _do_ know about him - and you're workin' out ways for me to keep in touch with the little guy; that makes you beyond special in my books, Ianto Jones."

A flustered Ianto, blinking through his embarrassment, looked down for a moment, then back up again to give a small shrug. "I just want you to be happy … that's all."

"Yan," Jack took hold of one hand, gave it a sincere squeeze. "Every day you do nothin' but make me happy." he promised.

In a breath, the atmosphere changed completely- became charged, expectant; filled with temptation - and for one very brief moment it seemed that a loving declaration; unified and heartfelt, might finally be on the cards - But coming to his senses and looking away, it was Ianto that snapped them both out of it.

"I got you something else." he diverted with something of a stutter going on, and jumped back off of the bed.

Watching him scoot back across the room towards him, Jack was smiling fondly at his adorably flustered boyfriend. "Oh my god," he accepted his second gift as it was handed over, "What the hell _is_ this?" he laughed, twisting the long, thin package from side to side as he inspected it.

Ianto, back to feeling almost calm and collected, was grinning away. "Open it and find out; I thought it would make a change from getting attacked by your toothbrush every morning." he laughed cryptically.

Jack tore into the paper and let out a screech. Jumping from the bed and dancing around the room he began to weave his right arm to and fro. "A light-sabre! You got me a fuckin' light-sabre!"

"Jack, it's only a toy – it's not real …." Ianto felt obliged to point out as it was waved in his direction.

"Don't care …. it's brilliant! Wow! This is so cool!" Naked and looking nothing like a Jedi Knight should, Jack continued to prance around the room.

"Okay; quick shower then we might have time to grab a mouthful of breakfast before we leave. I'll just have to study the instruction leaflet for the video while you drive." Ianto decided relieving Jack of his new toy and herding him from the room.

While his boyfriend commandeered the sink first, insisting they brush their teeth before sharing another shower, Jack shot through to the kitchen to check if he'd received any birthday messages.

Unplugging his cell from its charger, he noticed there were two waiting for him: a cute one from Ellie with hearts and kisses …. and a not so cute one saying '_happy birthday sexy boy …. we need to meet up today ….. I want to give you a 'special present' …'_

Hands shaking, Jack quickly sent Joe a reply. 'thanks – but, sorry, I'm _gonna be busy filming all day and then out tonight for meal with Yan – will call you weekend to arrange another day to meet up … J.'_

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Hey there everybody back home! Oooops – ssshhhhhh …."

Walking towards Ianto, Jack held a finger to his lips then continued with a whisper. "Not sure we should be doin' this, but this is me - backstage at the BBC! I'm just waitin' to go on set to do an interview. Oh, and it's my birrrrrrthdaaaaaaay! Yaaaay! Yan got me this cool new video, and we're gonna be shootin' loads of mini vids of us wherever we can – isn't that neat, Bobs!"

Hearing a shout, the sentence from afar definitely containing his name, Jack looked over his shoulder, then back at the camera again. "Okay guys, I gotta go. Just wanted to say thanks again for my presents, and that I'm havin' a great day so far … plus Yan's takin' me out for dinner tonight. When we get back from that I'll be givin' you all a call. Can't wait – bye for now - byeeeeeeeee."

Ianto cancelled record mode and lowered the camera. "You'd better go, that's the second time he's yelled for you."

Jack double-checked that they were alone in the corridor then chanced stealing a quick peck before shooting off.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Wow, this place looks real swanky, Yan … you sure we're at the right restaurant?"

As Ianto pushed the door inward and gestured for him to enter first, Jack took a deep sniff of the many aromas floating out. "Somethin' smells nice." he noticed as the maître-d stepped forward to greet them.

"Jones," Ianto told the smart gentleman, "I asked for somewhere secluded - a little …. private?"

"Of course, Sir, your table's waiting," he was told with a smile that ultimately failed, but only just, to stop itself from quirking up on one side, "Would you care to follow me, gentlemen?"

"Private?" Jack wondered over his shoulder as they followed the 'Front of House' up a bank of winding wooden stairs.

Ianto flicked his head, suggesting that Jack should stop asking questions and just carry on up, and with one penguin-suited arm directing them around the bend at the top, Jack ascended onto the upper level.

"SURPRISE!"

His mouth dropped open as he was greeted by eight of his colleagues from the BBC - all raising a glass into the air as he approached. There were already streamers hanging from just about everywhere, and a helium inflated foil balloon with the number thirty on it, was attached to the back of each chair.

He turned back to find Ianto grinning at him.

"Happy Birthday, Jack."

"You arranged all this?" he gasped as his jacket was taken and hung on a stand nearby.

Retaking his seat down the far end, Phil gave a loud laugh. "He's your manager, you fool – he'll be billing you for the whole lot at the end of the month!"

As everybody else began to laugh at the comment, "Actually, I did arrange it all, but everybody here is chipping in." Ianto admitted.

Turning back to his 'manager' with a smile; Jack was quite sure he could never love any manager quite as much as he loved Ianto Jones.

-o –o-

-o- -o-

The company had been first class, the meal had been exquisite; the wine had flowed maybe a little too freely and now back at his flat, a giggling, giddy Jack was realising why Ianto had insisted they take a cab tonight. "I can't believe the whole restaurant sang happy birthday!" he laughed, more than just a little tiddly. "They couldn't even see whose birthday it was from down there!"

"Stop shouting ….." Ianto laughed, handing over a mug, "Before you know it you'll have bloody Maria stomping up the stairs with a cleaver in each hand."

Grinning sheepishly, Jack took a quick sip of his hot chocolate. "What's the time? I gotta phone Bobby, mom and dad."

Ianto checked his watch then stretched up, reaching out for the house phone. "Just after half-twelve - say hi to them all from me ….." he smiled, handing over the handset.

Placing his mug on the table, Jack lowered the phone to his lap then relieved Ianto of the mug in his hands also.

As he was drawn into a gentle embrace then given a lingering kiss, Ianto hummed softly; Jack's kisses managed to do many things to him – this one was making him feel appreciated ….. and very loved.

"Thank you ….." Jack slowly dragged his lips away, "For everythin' , Yan … I've had such a great day and I know I don't really deser …."

Ianto stopped the tirade of nonsense by kissing Jack again. "Phone your family." he ordered, lifting the receiver from Jack's lap as they broke for air again. Then a twinkle appeared in his eye. "And if you think today has been good …. you just wait 'til the party on Saturday night."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Just like the last time, Dan-Dan had set his decks up in the sunroom and, just like the last time also, Ianto was still waiting on a gorgeous American to make his big entrance, only, tonight it was still early evening and, this time, that gorgeous American wouldn't be accompanying Jason Cooper's ex-boyfriend.

Jack didn't know it yet, but a couple of surprise guests were due to arrive later on in the evening, but neither of them would be masquerading as a member of the Village People.

Ellie was already in the vicinity adding the finishing touches to her newly crimped coif before her 'all American boy' could arrive. Stefan, with a big smile in place, had turned up with Dan and was still out there now, helping him to set everything up, and Gaz and Lals had texted to say they were on their way.

It wasn't going to be a massive affair like the last one, just the usual gang bringing with them a banging atmosphere and plenty of libido-boosting alcohol. The neighbours hadn't been invited this time either, so Ianto had apologised in advance for the expected levels of noise, plus he'd secretly asked Kelly to pop down to keep Els 'company'.

He had high expectations for tonight; had been silently bemoaning the loss of opportunity to hold anymore of his party/orgies, and the main plan for tonight's event was that, with everyone in attendance being 'in house' in one way or another, the frivolities could go ahead without any serious security threats for Jack occurring. Everyone was at liberty to do whatever they wanted with each other – and as nobody had ever seen himself and Jack perform together before – he was expecting to see some jealous looks if they did actually manage to get it on.

In that respect, it was just a case of waiting to see if Jack could actually turn up before the fun began – and whether his back would be fit enough to cope with some adventurous, multi-roomed, multi- positioned love-making.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Jack had made it to West Hampstead with a smile on his face and his body in one piece. Coming straight from a late afternoon briefing that had gone on for a couple of hours, he'd amazingly managed to get there before Gaz and Larry.

"Guys …. you shouldn't have ….." He accepted a gift as it was offered and began to tear at the wrapping; whatever was inside wasn't very big, but it did feel quite heavy. "It's kinda weighty," he observed, looking up at the two men, intrigued.

"Nuthin' to do with me …." Larry told him, "This one here picked it out." He flicked his brows in his partner's direction, "I fuckin' knew I shoulda gone shopping with him."

The shiny object fell into Jack's hand and, lips pursing, he sat there smiling down at it. "Well at least now I know why it felt so heavy." he laughed, holding the chunky metal cock-ring up for Ianto to see. "Thanks, guys." he added as his boyfriend came over to get a closer look.

Ianto took the metal ring from him. "Nearly shattered my fucking front teeth on one of these once." he shared, spinning it in circles around his index finger. It flew off and hit Ellie on the knee.

"Ow!" She looked up unimpressed from her spot on the floor in front of Jack, who smiled apologetically on Ianto's behalf, then winked down at her.

"Here you go, mate – Sorry it's not much, but ….."

Looking apologetic, Dan handed over a bag. "The top's from a local store in San An." he explained as Jack pulled a bottle of aftershave, then a t-shirt from the inside of a duty-free carrier.

The birthday boy held the t-shirt up in front of him, and taking in the slogan on the front, "I got my nuts sucked in Ibiza." he grinned, reading aloud.

Standing he pulled the dj in for a hug then finished with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Dan, I love it."

"No problem, man." he was told with a pleased smile.

"Don't get carried away, it's nothing special," Stefan monotoned handing over a flat, square parcel, "And it's only 'cause it's a big birthday - I mean, you're not thirty everyday are you." he added with a grin.

As expected, Jack scowled, but then smiled at the blond before opening his gift.

"Thought it might come in handy …." Stefan added as Jack took one look at the title of his new book and snorted out loud.

With Ianto looking down at him expectantly, Jack turned the book around and held it up for him to see.

"Oh yeah, so-called best-mate; very funny indeed."

One disgruntled party-thrower pinched a scowl in Stefan's direction then started to laugh at him.

"The Idiot's Guide to Anger Management Issues." Ellie read out loud, gesturing towards Ianto.

Disrupting the scene for a good minute or so, everybody fell about laughing, making unkind comments about their friend's inability to control his temper.

"Actually, guys …" As Jack held up a hand, calling for hush, he was starting to look increasingly guilty. "I know he's gonna hate me for sayin' this, but Yan's changed a hell of a lot over the past few months."

"Come on then, Munch," Ianto interrupted, bringing that particular conversation to an abrupt halt, "Let's get your present out the way, then the serious fun can begin."

"We doin' the whole works tonight, Yan?" Gaz wondered, face serious, eyes hopeful.

"Nobody gets to do anything with either me or Jack ….. but other than that it's no holds barred." he was informed.

"I'll whack the sounds up." Dan decided heading out through the kitchen area – we need to do a little bump 'n' grinding before the real bump 'n' grind can start."

"How's your back? I mean, reeeeally … how is it …." Ianto asked Jack with a suggestive flick of his brows.

With a small waif sitting on his lap and holding over a present, Jack raised one brow at his boyfriend. "I thought you said it wasn't gonna be one of those parties?" he aimed back, kissing Els on the cheek as he accepted his gift.

"Actually, I said 'no Village People', 'no Jay' and 'no Joe' … I didn't say anything about us two not having a little fun." he was informed. "Now, open Munch's present then we can get the ball rolling."

Ellie hugged herself around Jack's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Jack pulled a photo frame free and stared, open mouthed, at the photo behind the glass. "Oh my god ... Els ….. when did you take this? Are we asleep?" he asked dragging her in close by the waist. "Yan look." He held up the photo for his boyfriend to see.

Ianto took it from him and smiled. "This is in Ibiza." he realised studying the image of them snuggled up on top of the bed. "The sneaky cow must've taken this while we were both out of it. I thought you only had a Polaroid with you?" he aimed at the best friend smiling triumphantly up at him.

As Ianto dipped down to kiss her on the forehead, "I did." she agreed. "I got that mate of mine at the developer's to make a bigger copy so's I could stick it in a proper frame."

"It's brilliant." Jack told her as Ianto sited it on the mantelpiece. "Thanks hun."

Loud, and suitably thumpy, music came blaring out from the speakers placed around the room, and Ianto grinned, delighted.

"Okay!" he shouted, heading straight for the bottles of booze, "Let's get this party started! Alcohol - Dancing … And lots and lots of sex!"

"I gotta take a leak." Jack decided, failing to mention that his cell had just vibrated in his pocket.

With the vibes, laughter and chatter increasing in volume the living room - alone in the bathroom, Jack shut the door and checked his phone.

'_still waiting on my call, jack - hope you're all having a nice time in there – and by the way - what happened to my invite?'_

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.


	28. Waxing Lyrical

**A/N :** Just a little (well – a very, very small, really) warning for anyone out there with an aversion to f/f. There's nothin' heavy about to happen; this is just me, puttin' things out there just in case, that's all ….. (insert friendly, informative smiley face here)

Oh ….. and Kismet, hun? … Yeah, okaaay, okaaay; it's another one ….. I guess you must be getting the hang of this now ….. lol.

Chapter Twenty Seven

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Waxing Lyrical

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Munching on a mouthful of salt 'n' vinegar McCoys and heading on a direct course for Jack's current location, Ianto continued to cross the room. "You took your time old boy. Suffering from a dodgy bladder already are we?" he quipped pulling up as close as he dare.

Whipping his arm forward Jack aimed low; dug the tips of two fingers into a vulnerable rib-cage, and with Ianto ducking sideways; laughing loudly as he tried to avoid the blow, the birthday boy did his best to seem genuinely amused too. It wasn't easy, though, knowing that Joe was still parked down the road refusing to leave the area until he'd been granted a face to face. How the hell that was supposed to come about, Jack had absolutely no idea.

"What's wrong? You seem preoccupied." Ianto told him. "Is it 'cause I keep taking the piss - pun fully intended - out of your weak bladder?"

Studying Jack's expression, "Oh, come on … " he frowned, "You know I'm only teasing, don't you?"

"Yeahhhh …" Nudging them playfully together, Jack forced a smile. "'Course I do …. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Come and get a drink; this _is_ your party after all." he was reminded, then Ianto began to drag him insistently in the direction of their rapidly growing stock of alcohol.

Sighing quietly, the birthday boy didn't resist.

-o-

Coming through to join them in the kitchen area, Gaz hugged himself around Jack's waist. "Sorry I chose such a crap present; I feel really stupid now - plus Lals has just put me on bloody rations." he grumbled.

Returning the squeeze, Jack kissed the top of the shorter man's head. "Don't' worry Gazzy Gazebo - I love your present. And anyway ... you're cute; cute guys get to give me anythin' they want."

"Within reason - so don't go getting any ideas." someone added, lightning quick and with something of a threatening Celtic stare going on.

Interrupting proceedings with an atmosphere shattering abruptness, a loud knock sounded on the front door. Jumping out of his skin and gasping, Jack snapped a look over his right shoulder.

"For fuck's sake, Jack - you're really fucking jumpy tonight – you sure you're okay?" Heading through to let whoever was on the outside inside, Ianto didn't bother waiting for a reply.

"You want me to get that?" Jack offered following on so quickly that, rather suspiciously, he managed to overtake the homeowner himself.

"You get back in there, " Turning him on the spot, Ianto pushed Jack back into the living room. "This is supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh it's definitely gonna be that alright." Jack mumbled out loud, only to instantly curse his show of impulsiveness, then hope that his boyfriend hadn't heard him.

-o- -o-

"Happy birthday to youuuuuu, Happy birthday to youuuuu - Happy birthday dear Zuko …. Happy birthday to youuuuuuuOOOOOOH!"

As Eddie and March concluded the crooning by leaping on him, Jack began to laugh out loud. "What you two doin' here - and where's Abs?" he asked batting hands away as they tried to grab a handful of crotch.

"On tour," Eddie pouted, "Amongst others, me 'n' Marchie-boy, here, got left behind. But in fairness to Jerry I did tell him to poke his fucking tour up his fucking gaping cavern of an arsehole." he added with a grin.

That drew a loud laugh - notably from one 'Jonty' Jones.

"Been watching the show, Jack; you're coming across really well." March smiled. "Here ….." he held over what appeared to be a birthday card. "It's from everyone we could get hold of to sign it, and there's an HMV voucher in there as well … so don't put the bloody thing down then forget about it!"

"Wow, thanks guys …" Chuckling as Ellie snuck up to encircle him from behind, Jack opened his card and began to laugh his way through some of the messages.

"I _thought_ you'd be pleased to see these two," Ianto told him sliding an arm around Eddie and March then hooking them in by the shoulder, "And I knew they wouldn't be able to turn down an offer to help Danny Zuko celebrate." he smiled.

"Thanks for comin' fellas - it's so cool that ... you're ... um ….. here." Distracted by the cell vibrating away in his pocket, "Could you all excuse me for just one sec?" Jack begged edging himself forward. "I just need to take a quick pee."

"Another one?"

Looking up, voice and expression incredulous, now behind his kitchen counter, Ianto was currently being the perfect host; getting a drink for the third of his most recent arrivals. Pulling silly faces at the redhead still fooling around behind Jack, that third reveller was Kelly. When Ianto had opened the door a short while back, he'd found her joking around out on the pavement with Eddie and March, and had been particularly pleased to see her.

Since packing her aggravating, aging husband's bags a couple of months back, the blonde from upstairs and Ellie had been on quite a few 'almost' dates - they'd even made it to the 'not just your quick peck on the lips' stage when kissing goodbye but, not surprising anybody, Ellie was still undecided - was still reticent in taking that final big step into the real world of girl on girl.

Shimmying to his right, making an effort to detach the limpet still hanging on behind him, "I'll be two shakes – literally." Jack joked as nonchalantly as he could, then headed through to the bathroom for a second time.

-o- -o-

The sender of the text message, although expected, still managed to promote a sigh.

'_i'm not going anywhere til you come out and see me' _it told Jack conclusively. He scrolled through his growing list of contacts, located the correct alias for Joe, then hit 'call'.

After a hurried conversation which saw him promise to meet his ex for lunch the following Tuesday, Jack left the bathroom and joined everybody else in the hope that he could now start to enjoy his own party properly.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Gaz? Oh fuck baby he feels so tight …." With March bowing low away from him, Larry continued to slowly sink all the way in, then keeping his rhythm steady, began to rock back and forth.

Flat on his back, enjoying the tight grip of the same young lad's lips relentlessly milking his shaft, Gaz sent a lazy smile up at his boyfriend. "Feel nice, hun?"

Licking his already dry lips; his contented look growing more and more wicked, Larry nodded an affirmative, smoothed a palm over one bare cheek, then slapped March as hard as he could.

"Slap that bitch! Fuck that tight hole; I wanna see it red raw Lals!" a Welsh accent directed from the couch. "Sal? Yeah that's it, suck it, go on, all the way down - let me hear you choking on that fat cock you slut! Come on! Louder! Give me some noise you dirty bitches!" was ordered with a jokey laugh.

Looking sideways to find Ianto, happy to play along, Larry pulled the best lust-filled face he could manage then groaned ridiculously loud as he thrust harder into March. "Take my cock you slag! Come on bitch ... tell me how much you fuckin' love it!" he yelled, trying not to laugh as he got into character for his friend's benefit.

Dipping low, balanced on his palms, and with his mouth still full of cock, all March could do was whine through his nose.

Resting back on the couch, giving each other a helping hand, Jack and Ianto were in fits of laughter. Slunk down in her seat up the other end, Ellie looked over at them. "Would you two mind concentrating on what you're doing?" she complained, "You're supposed to be keeping me entertained."

Currently on her knees, "And I'm not?" Kelly wondered looking up, her lips and chin glistening as she pouted onto a very neat and tidy landing strip.

"Keep going," Ellie told her, "I'm multi-tasking here; and you're really good at this by the way." she added sounding surprised and, again, Jack and Ianto started to laugh out loud.

Over on the other side of the living room, something resembling a muffled sigh sounded up from the second of Ianto's spare quilts. A Bermuda Triangle had formed; cocks were disappearing from sight at an alarming rate - Stefan had Dan slipping in through _his_ lips, Dan was sucking hard around Eddie's surprisingly generous length, and Eddie was humming his way up and down Stefan's twitching curve.

A huge grin appearing, Ianto looked to his left. "I wish we could do this every weekend." he chuckled at Jack, pulling an over the top, eyes sailing north, turned-on face as Larry gave a genuine, deep groan.

Having dragged his mouth from his boyfriend's cock solely to make the complaint, "Oi you two - you're supposed to be joining in," Stefan observed. "Just sitting there pulling each other off, doesn't count!" he insisted before returning to what he'd started.

"He has a poi - oh yeah .. I'm likin' that …..Fuck!" Jack decided as Ianto dipped forward to swipe a tongue over his eye-hole for a second time. Humming with amusement, Ianto lapped away the pearl of juice oozing out then ran his tongue around the tip of Jack's cock before sitting up again. Jack whimpered his disappointment, lifted his hips higher, hoping for more. With a grin in the other direction, Ianto deliberately ignored him.

"Is he leakin', Yan?" Gaz wondered, arms tucked behind his head, still down on the floor.

Licking his lips, Ianto nodded at him.

Gaz sent a desperate look back across the room. "Fuck! Gissa taste!" Snaking out unattractively, his tongue made an appearance.

Ianto simply smiled his response, turned back, then dipped down to give Jack another tease.

"Oh yeah ….shit ... Yan? Take it down ... go on ... fuck! ..."

A long, satisfied burst of air left Jack. "Oh ffffffuck that's nice ... now suck it hard? Please, Yan suck it har- ... oh shit … " One hand stroking his boyfriend's hair, forgetting to breathe as his wish was granted, Jack closed his eyes.

Still down on the floor, both hands gripping tightly onto March's shoulders, Gaz was watching Jack intently; the look on the singer's face, and the talented mouth around his own cock, had set him off groaning his way towards what was promising to be an explosive release.

Lifting his lids to catch his cute friend panting up in his direction, Jack sighed deliberately loudly, closed his eyes again, then made a huge show of blissing out, just for Gaz's sake.

"Oh, you bastard …. not fuckin' fair ….." Planting the soles of his feet on the floor, a grunting Gaz held onto March's head, then began to fuck up into the lad's mouth with long, hard strokes.

Already wringing the life out of his own cock, with a moan, March began to wank as fast as he could.

"Fuck, baby! Oh, yeah you fuck that pretty mouth." Heaving huge breaths down at him, Larry began to encourage his boyfriend. Finger's digging into March's hips, with a growl he slammed home as hard as he could, over and over.

Still on the couch, joyfully listening to all of this, completely in his element Ianto started to chuckle around Jack's cock.

"You bite it - you're dead." he was warned throatily.

Up at her end of the couch, Ellie was also getting noticeably vocal. "Ohhhh … Gohhhhhhhd …" Looking across at Jack she gave a crooked grin then, lids flickering, began to pant loudly.

As the noisy bursts of air became regulated and tell-tale, Jack reached over. Holding onto the hand being thrust in his direction he let Ellie grasp onto his fingers. "Whoa … look Yan ….. our baby girl's gettin' there! Let it out honey," he encouraged, "I wanna hear you raise the fricken' roof!"

Mouth opening wider, eyelids now permanently closed, Ellie held onto Kelly with her free hand then fell silent.

Trying a little more forcibly to get his boyfriend's attention, Jack prepared to forego the pleasures of that hot mouth and tapped Ianto on the shoulder. Sitting up, the curious best friend turned around just in time to witness the start of a tremble forming, and shared a grin with Jack as Ellie's top half arched away from the couch.

"Oh, Jesus ….. Jesus …" Jack's hand was squeezed harder. "Oh my Gohhhhhhhhh …"

In a world of her own, Ellie's yell finally died then she lay there moaning, waiting for the after-pulse to fade. Big smile on his face, Jack held onto her hand until the moment had completely passed.

The next time Ellie opened her eyes it was to find that her soulie was right up close and smiling at her. "Ughhhhhhhh." was all she could manage for him.

"Was that the first time with somebody else?" Already excited, sans confirmation, Ianto had a stupid grin on his face. Ellie's head fell back.

"Not now you numpty ….." she groaned, exhausted, "I'm dying here. Seriously, I think my hearts gonna burst out of my chest at any moment."

"Oh, come on, Munch, just tell me and I'll shut up." Ianto promised, only to receive a long come down groan in reply and nothing else.

He sat there, staring almost comically hard at her, and a few seconds later a smile teased across her lips.

"It was ….. wasn't it!" he badgered, huge grin forming, and Ellie started to laugh. "Shit! I knew it! No one's ever made you come before!" he decided in a loud voice, accidentally alerting everyone else to the fact.

Still with a big grin on his face, he turned back to find Jack. "This is brilliant! You should have birthdays more often! Fuck, Els ….. I'm so glad I was here." he gushed looking over at Ellie again. With her sighing happily at him, he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "Makes a change; I mean me getting to watch _you_ come on someone's face!" he grinned at her.

Sitting down on the floor, propped up at an angle by one palm, Kelly was grinning and licking her lips. Dropping down onto the floor next to her, Ianto gave her a hug.

"Thanks Kels, I honestly never thought I'd get to see that happen." he admitted as she started to laugh at him.

Giving up on Dan for a second time, "Okay the girlie show's over, Jones." Stefan sighed across the room, "Now how about we all get to watch a little bit of tonight's main attraction?"

On the opposite side of the room, distracting everyone from thoughts of Jack and Ianto getting it on, Larry's growl grew suddenly loud. Staring up at him, Gaz began to encourage the love of his life; urging him to fuck the life out of their young plaything.

"Did the bitch suck your cock good baby?" Top lip curling back as he tried to hold on, a breathless Larry gripped tightly onto March's hips then started to pump even faster.

"I shot loadsa creamy spunk deep in his mouth and he swallowed it all down." Gaz teased with a long groan and lick of his lips.

"Oh fuck …. oh fuck I'm gonna come." That was their young plaything - and straining out a whine, March sent his hot load shooting down onto the quilt below.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" That was Larry feeling the squeeze and letting go at last. Grimacing, he began to blow and draw noisy hisses through his clenched teeth and fucked into March with short, hard strokes until he'd finished unloading.

Still next to Jack, and still grinning away, Ianto fell back on the couch. "Well this is fun."

Jack shook his head at how ridiculously wide that delighted Welsh grin had become.

With the show to his right now over, Ianto turned his attentions to the other huddle going on down on his floor. "How we doing over there? Can't hear many arousing sounds coming from you lot." he grumbled.

"Jesus , Yan….. you really do get off on this kinda thing, don'tcha."

Feeling neglected, Jack pulled his boyfriend around to face him then brought their mouths together. Moaning into the kiss, Ianto felt his way along a thigh until he found Jack's cock, then began to tease it with long, slow twists.

"I don't know what else you have planned in that debauched mind of yours," Jack told him as they separated with a gasp, "But right now I really, really, really wanna come ... bad ….. like real, achin' balls bad - bad."

Gaz was already crawling across the floor in their direction. "Over here Jack; I'll help you with that!"

"Try it and you die." Ianto told him without even looking round. "Actually, I know ... you lot down there get sucking; I'll blow Jack, and we'll see who can make their victim come first." he decided, directing his instructions at the triangle on the floor.

Thinking it might be a great idea also, but clearly paying more attention than his boyfriend, Jack started to laugh. Chuckling down at the trio, he tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Um, Yan? I think it might be a little late for that."

With his noisy, give-away moans growing louder, Eddie gave one final, stuttered groan around Stefan's cock then began to unload into Dan's mouth. Forcing his lips as low as they could go, the young dj swallowed greedily and hummed, amused, as Eddie's uncontrolled hips began to buck onto his face.

"Fucking typical! Trust the hoofer in the room to spoil my fun!" Sending a wink Kenickie's way, Ianto let him know he was only joking.

Separating himself from Dan and Stef, Eddie sat bolt upright. "Did that Welsh bastard just call me a hoofer?" he asked with a laugh.

"Would you like me to punish him?" Jack offered.

"_I'd_ like to see you punish him." Gaz decided drawing closer, his cute face lighting up at just the thought of that happening.

"And me! Can I watch too?" Ellie slid her way along the couch and tweaked her best friend's right nipple. With him still noisily complaining, she smiled sideways at Kelly who was climbing up to fill the gap she'd just created.

"Lals, chuck us a skin …." Dan begged across the room. "If nobody has any complaints I'm gonna fuck the spunk out of this horny boyfriend of mine."

Up at the counter Larry stood there, swirling a finger around inside a glass bowl. "Any particular flavour? Colour? Size?" he wondered.

Lying there slut-like, legs in the air ready, and really begging for it, Stefan tipped his head back to stare upside down at his friend. "Lals ….. for fuck's sake man, just throw him a bloody cover …"

"Would you like me to suck you gently while you watch?" Ianto offered with a not very discrete whisper in Jack's ear.

The response was a whimpered, "Yeah …. ohhhhh yeah …"

Ianto made short work of sucking the tip of Jack's cock in through his lips. Moving his tongue in slow circles, he began to slide the hardening shaft in and out of his mouth. Head tipping back, Jack made several throaty noises of approval.

Still down on the floor, Dan had skinned up and was already pumping fuck out of his pretty boyfriend. Fingers gripping tightly around his ankles, Stef's panting was rhythmic and loud; every time Dan thrust inside him, the blond was letting everybody know just how good having that cock reaming into him was feeling.

Everyone was watching on, transfixed. Everyone, that is, apart from Jones the Slurp who had his eyes closed and was in a world of his own as he noisily sucked his way up and down Jack's cock. Feeding his fingers through Ianto's locks, Jack was staring down glassy-eyed, at the show below. The couple on the floor were now body to body, the blond's legs were wrapped around Dan's waist and they were kissing with noisy breaks for air.

Jack was finding the sight and sounds beyond arousing, his cock was aching badly, wanting to come into the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth. With one sudden movement the lips around him sank all the way down. The intense sensation caused him to cry out then moan at the feeling of being buried in Ianto's throat. Humming with amusement, and starting to bob again, Ianto picked up speed. As he let fly with a few choice swear words Jack's head tipped back. Ianto sank all the way down again and held it there. Jack begged his boyfriend to swallow around him, and let loose one long moan as he was obeyed.

"Jesus Christ, that bastard is fuckin' hot." Larry hissed, deciding to concentrate all of his attention on Jack for the time being. "Yan ….. get ready, man - anytime now you're gonna make him come … he's already glazing over." he informed his Welsh friend.

Jack nodded a couple of times, admitting that Larry was right. "Yan? That feels so ….. Oh god that feels so fuckin' nice …." he croaked down at his boyfriend.

Ianto became a man possessed. Cheeks hollowing, he sucked his way up and down Jack's cock; was making loud slurping sounds and humming with delight, as if enjoying his meal.

His bottom jaw dropping lower, Jack gripped onto the arm of the couch and began to buck up; his movements becoming desperate as he arched away from the couch. "Jesus, Yan ….. oh fuck ... oh fuck you are ….. I can feel it, Yan ... oh fuck you're gonna make me …."

"Oh, Jesus …" Leaning forward so she could get a better view, angled slightly with one leg resting over Ellie's thighs, Kelly's fingers were a blur over her button. As she watched Jack zone out; saw his eyes roll back as he hit the vinegar stroke, she began to rub faster. Moving in she found Ellie's mouth and, kissing her, whined as she came.

"FUCK!... FUCK!" His knuckles whitening as he clutched onto Ianto's shoulder, Jack started to come with very loud, equally spaced yells.

"Bollocks!" That was Dan. Hips jerking onto his boyfriend, he was coming too. As he fucked erratically into Stefan, yelling for England, above him Jack was still busy panting the news of his arrival to his other half who, strangely enough, already knew he'd made it home.

Head tipped to one side, a wide-eyed Stefan was watching Jack from below. Listening to that hoarse American accent panting out '_oh fuck, I'm coimin'_ -_ I'm comin, Yan, drink it down baby_', he gave a few final tugs on his cock and joined in with the noisy venting.

"If I'm not mistaken, that just leaves one person holding onto to their shit." Eddie noted, happily hugging March as the younger man sat between his thighs then scooted back into hold.

Ignoring the comment, Ianto sat up, looked around at everybody else, made sure they could see the glint in his eyes, then parting his lips he allowed Jack's spunk to spill out and dribble down over his chin. With an ear-piercing squeal, Ellie was jumping on him, licking him clean as he sat there laughing at her reaction. Smiling at them both, Jack began to trail a lazy, loving finger up and down Ianto's side.

"That Welsh git's such a show off." Gaz grumbled.

"No, mate …. a fucking kinky tart is what he is." Stefan growled up lightheartedly.

"Yeah ….. but he's my fuckin' kinky tart." Jack told them all with a smile, "And don't none of ya's forget it ..."

His left hand the whole time still resting on Jack's thigh, Ianto began to slowly run his fingertips up and down it. "How's your back?" he asked looking away from Ellie to turn side on.

Looking guilty, Jack's face screwed up and he gave an apologetic shrug.

"Sohhhhh, not up for a few acrobatics then." Ianto guessed with a sigh. "Sorry guys," he announced for everyone else to hear, "Doesn't look like you're gonna get to see us fuck tonight after all."

"What?!" Larry folded his arms in a strop. "But we've been waitin' bloody months to see you two gettin' it on proper!"

"I'm not taking a chance on completely putting Jack's back out." Ianto calmly explained with an almost gleeful tone to his voice.

"Oh but Yan … you haven't jobbed your lot, yet." With a cute pout going on, Gaz, was looking genuinely distressed.

"Aww, sweet," Ianto smiled at his friend, "And under different circumstances you know i'd be making full use of that cute backside of yours ..."

"Yan …. here ….." His right forefinger hooking back, Jack suggested that he'd like to whisper something.

Ianto angled himself back, listened intently then sat forward again shaking his head.

"I wouldn't mind." Jack told him.

"Yes you would," Ianto challenged, "And, anyway, if I was gonna fuck anyone here tonight, it would only ever've been you ….. so before you start, shut up; there's no point you going on at me."

Jack still had that guilty conscience look about him. "But …."

"Sshhhhh …. here's what I'm thinking." Ianto interrupted, deliberately not giving Jack time to finish his sentence.

"Come on then, Yan ….. what you thinkin'?" Larry's hopeful expression made everyone else smile and sit forward. "I know how your mind works," he chuckled "And if you have to think this long about it, it's usually something special."

Laughing at the comment, Ianto reclined back against the couch. Bringing his lips up close, he whispered in his incapacitated boyfriend's ear.

A familiar Harkness grin appeared, and as he sat there nodding, Jack's smile grew considerably wider.

"Who's up for a little bukake fun?" Ianto suggested. "We have our hot and horny target ready and waiting …." He paused to stroke Jack's thigh again, "…. so it's just up to you lot to reload and do your thing.

"We all get to cover you?" Larry double checked with Jack himself.

"Well, apart from the two ladies, obviously," Ianto told him, answering on Jack's behalf, "Unless, of course, they'd like to sit on him and leave snail trails everywhere."

Loud yucks, bleurghs, and retching noises began to sound around the room.

"Oi … shut your faces you gay-boy sluts …. there's nothing wrong with a drop of girl juice." Ellie barked, scolding all assembled males.

"She's come a long way in a couple of months." Jack noted; the corners of his mouth pitching down, impressed. "She's really gettin' into the whole girl on girl thing."

"Yeah ….. s'only taken her ten years to make up her mind." Ianto teased, laughing as Ellie slapped him on the arm for his troubles.

"How about we chill for a bit, have a few more bevs and a bit of a boogie?" Larry suggested.

"Naked dancing? Yup, I'm always up for a bit of that." Eddie decided pushing himself away from March to clamber to his feet. As the theatre-gaff held a hand in the air hoping for some assistance, instead of helping him to his feet, Eddie brought himself up close and personal, then sat his crown jewels on top of his young friend's head.

Hazel eyes sparkling beneath his trademark floppy fringe, March continued laughing while the more experienced man finally pulled him to his feet.

Sending Dan on his way with a slap to the arse, "Get some sounds on, babe," Stefan instructed. "If we can't watch Jack fuck tonight … at least we get to watch him dance again."

Up on his feet, Ianto gestured that Jack should take hold of his hand. Jack accepted the offer with an exaggerated pursing of lips and Ianto hauled him upright. "Bit of crotch grinding like the last time?" he suggested, copping a feel of Jack's arse as they made their way over to the stack of booze, "I'm pretty sure that'll get us standing to attention."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"I feel pissed."

Sat on the floor beside his boyfriend, a giggling Dan lowered his head to one side. It fell with a soft bounce, resting on Stefan's shoulder, where it was pecked with a noisy puckering of lips. "Not too pissed to splatter Mr U. S. of A over there, I hope." the blond commented, leaning back and retaking his position against the front of the couch.

Several drinks had been consumed by all, which meant that everyone was in a really happy mood. The music had started off maybe a little too loud for a residential area, but they discovered that the latest club releases pumping out didn't really work at half-volume; the hypnotic beats had been just what the doctor ordered and had seen some serious slide and grinding going on with multiple bodies getting involved with one another. Currently though, there was some slow and sexy soul sliding its way out through the speakers, and one couple, more than any other, seemed to be enjoying the sensual sub-notes.

Barely moving on the spot, his arms draping lazily on either side of Ianto's neck, Jack was just about staying upright. Tired after a busy few days, just a couple of Jack Daniels had been enough to send him to that drowsy stage.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ianto tightened his hold on Jack's waist before looking over at the others. "Does everyone wanna get their cock properly spunking hard - before this dozy sex god, here, decides to fall asleep on us completely?"

"Well I'll have a go." Ellie chuckled from behind Dan and Stef.

Still laughing at Ianto's comment, Stefan reached behind to smack whatever part of Ellie his hand had managed to land on.

Happy smile sitting from ear to ear, Dan was gazing adoringly at the pretty face and long blond hair of the man beside him. "Hey, Stef, I think I'm gonna suck your cock." he decided, edging himself sideways in order to lower his face to the optimum position.

Crooked, dirty, smile forming, Stefan fed his fingers through the dj's locks and helped him on his way down.

Meanwhile, over on the makeshift dance floor, Jack and Ianto were now kissing. Their new state of arousal, it seemed, had been enough to wake Jack up, and now hooked tightly onto one another they were grinding their aching cocks together, moaning into each other's mouths as the skin on skin friction began to work its magic.

Leaning on the far wall; so far just chatting quietly, Eddie and March lost their bottles of beer to share a kiss. As the taller man gained a firm grip around his cock; stood with his feet apart and head resting against his chest, March held onto Eddie's shoulders then began to rock up into his fist.

In the middle of the room, the birthday boy and his manager were well and truly making out.

"God, I could watch those two all night." Larry decided, hypnotised by the couple grinding their lower halves together as they took turns to suck hard on each other's tongue.

"So fucking hot." his boyfriend agreed taking himself in hand.

Their lips becoming wetter, and grunting with the effort to get as close as possible, it appeared that Jack and Ianto were trying to swallow each other whole.

"I'd class that as a choking hazard." Larry decided. "If either of those tongues go any deeper, we're gonna need to call an ambulance.

Oblivious to the comments - oblivious to the whole world around them, in fact - Jack and Ianto seemed to be getting lost in each other. Arms tightening in a desperate grip, their bodies became impossibly close as they slowly moved their lips and hips together.

"Hey, I think we should retire to the bedroom." Ellie called up to them. "The way you buggers are going we're in danger of seeing some premature exploding going on - and I don't just mean from you two." she added looking around her.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Arms stretched out to the sides, his wrists bound and secured to the top of the bed with a couple of Ianto's work ties, Jack moaned as another tongue appeared; this time to lick and caress his stomach.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Ianto asked looking back over one shoulder, trying to locate Jack's face.

His tongue licking with firm strokes over his boyfriend's pucker, Jack 'uh-huh'd' his confirmation. As the same tongue tipped inside him, Ianto gave a loud gasp. Resting back so that his hands could grip onto the headboard, he made little grinding motions over Jack's face and grinned as he moaned encouragingly.

"That is one, beautiful cock." Looking up from it to catch Ianto's eye, Larry licked his lips.

"That's mine." he was told straight away.

"Can we watch you suck it again, then?" Dan asked from the other side of the bed.

"You, all of you, how about you just concentrate on unloading over this hot body we have here." Ianto suggested. He closed his eyes for a moment as the rimming intensified then began to fist his cock, readying himself to unload all over their target.

Minutes passed, several of them. The room was now filled with the noise of several guys about to pop their corks. Three stood along one side of the bed, and three kneeling on it, the six invited men were watching each other, and their host, wank.

"Fuck it …" Still sitting over Jack's face, it was Ianto who first felt the urge to come - inevitable, considering the circumstances - but he was still disappointed that it was going to be over so soon.

With a growl he lifted himself away from Jack's lips then knelt beside him on the bed. Swearing up at the ceiling he tried to control his stuttering fist, but his cock swelled in his hand and a shower of pearlised ribbons came flying out at force, making an unholy mess of Jack's face.

"Thanks, hun." Jack squinted up at him, one eye now closed.

Shoulders heaving as he panted heavily, Ianto smiled his apologies. "I'll return the gift of sight," he grinned, breathless, "But the rest is staying put – I'm not gonna let you shower any of it off until the morning."

Pulling a wipe from a pack on the side, he gently cleaned Jack's left eye for him, then leaned down for a kiss, pursing his lips through several globs of white fluid.

"Thanks," Jack squinted, one eye still closed and obviously suffering. "Can I have my hands back too? I kinda have this little problem further south that I'd like to take care of."he begged, his one good eye becoming adorably puppy-like. Deciding it was only fair, Ianto released Jack's wrists so that he could join in with everybody else.

As Jack closed his fingers and began to pump with a groan, Stefan took one look at him pulling slowly on that hard cock, gave a one loud grunt, then began to shoot his second offering of the night down onto Jack's chest.

Gasping as he felt the warm fluid slide across one nipple then trickle down his side, Jack continued to slip his palm slowly up and down.

"Wank that cock you slut, make yourself come you fucking bitch." Ianto ordered him.

Making more of an effort to do just that, Jack began to flick his wrist faster. Hips lifting of their own volition he slid his palm furiously up and down the entire length of his shaft, brushed a thumb over his eye-hole with each upward stroke; gasped obscenities as the sensitive tip began to bubble out an offering of clear juice.

Raising his head he focused on the guys arranged around him, all of them clearly turned on by the sight of him bringing himself off. He looked at each of their cocks - some angry; their purple heads shining, oozing pre, while others were dribbling like mad to cover fingers and fists - and they all looked dangerously close to covering him in multiple showers of hot sticky cum.

Moaning at the thought Jack flopped back into place and with a grimace whined as he upped the pace yet again. His cock was behaving beautifully - just like the others it was doing its usual in leaking like mad too, and the more slippery it became, the louder the wet noises of his fist sliding up and down it sounded.

"Oh fuck." That proved to be the undoing of March. Having assured Jack earlier that he still had no intentions of hitting on Ianto, he was now collecting his compensation. "Oh, Jesus … fuck." Noisily panting his way through his release, he watched open mouthed and wide-eyed as his load shot out to land on Jack's smooth, toned belly.

"Fuck you March you little shit - this is your fault!" With a yell, Eddie began to coat Jack's left thigh.

Stefan edged closer to Dan, began to slide the side of his hand between his boyfriend's cheeks. "Look at that hard, wet cock," he whispered dipping his middle finger deeper to make contact with a pucker. "Imagine what it would feel like, stretching you open and slowly sliding inside you."

"Shit ….." Dan closed his eyes as he imagined it.

Stefan licked out at an ear, tickled Dan's hole with the tip of his finger "That cock is inside you, baby – it's raw - Jack's raw - and he's filling you up with his lovely, hot creamy spu .. …."

"FUCK!" As he yelled loudly, Dan's convulsing body began to rock on the bed. As he slipped his fingers quickly over the tip of his cock it began to pump out long lines of thick, white jizz. Stefan forced the tip of his finger as far inside as it would go, and Dan was suddenly crying out like a deranged man, spluttering his way through words that were making no sense at all.

As they both grunted and moaned, getting closer, "That just leaves you two." Ianto told Larry and Gaz.

"Wait- in' … for … Jack." Gaz managed to strain out through the breath caught at the back of his throat.

"Watch him wank that beautiful cock and come with me." his boyfriend encouraged. "Gaz? You with me baby?" he gasped between several deep breaths, "I'm gonna … oh god I'm gonna ….. Gaz, I'm gonna - oh fuuuuuck …."

The sight of his boyfriend shooting a stream of cum over Jack's belly, set Gaz off. With his eyes almost bulging out of his head, he held his breath until a loud burst of loud air finally forced its way out and his cock began to pulse, sending one spurt after another onto the right side of Jack's chest.

Ianto brought his face down to Jack's level and began to encourage him. "You're covered in spunk you disgusting whore ….. how about showing some appreciation you filthy bitch."

"Kiss me …" Jack begged in a hoarse voice. Ianto did as he was asked, kissed Jack opened mouthed, touched the tips of their tongues together, swirled his own around and around, then Jack was coming, sending noisy bursts of air into his mouth as he wrung himself dry.

"Holy shit ….." Along with the others, Eddie watched as several shots of Jack's cum flew up over his belly and chest to land in the well of his neck and on his right shoulder.

His free hand gripping onto Ianto's, Jack was crying out, sounding almost pained, as he yelled into his boyfriend's mouth; each one timed perfectly with every shot of spunk leaving him.

Ianto pulled his mouth away, gasping. Overwhelmed, he kissed Jack's forehead then began to brush his fringe aside with gentle strokes. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, softly kissing Jack's lips again.

"Permission to join in, boss?" a small voice requested from further along.

Sending himself upright, Ianto looked down to the bottom of the bed where Ellie and Kelly were stood grinning at him.

"If you must." he laughed, "But only rub it in, which means no licking it up you greedy bitch."

"You take the left, I'll do the right." Ellie decided rubbing her hands together, and between them the two women made sure that Jack was well and truly smothered in slippery spunk.

Back down on his knees, Ianto dipped forward to kiss Jack on the cheek. "You smell fucking delicious." he smiled, flicking his brows as saucily as he could.

Jack gazed lazily back at him, pursed his lips and smiled as they were kissed in response. "Thanks for my party, hun."

"We'll give you two a moment." Larry decided on behalf of everybody else.

As one by one they filtered out chatting away, Ianto climbed up to perch himself on the edge of the bed. "How's your eye doing?" he asked as Jack sat up to join him.

Fluttering his left eyelid then squinting, Jack wasn't looking overly impressed. "Feels like someones chucked a handful of sand in it," he complained. "I think the rest of me's okay though; I'm gettin' to that tacky stage."

Laughing he peered down at his naked body. "I'm also busting for a pee, but I can't be bothered to go to the bathroom." he admitted with a sigh.

Left hand automatically shooting between his parted thighs, Ianto pinched tightly onto the tip of Jack's cock. Ignoring the loud and surprised 'ow', "Well, whilst I'm not opposed to us having the odd session of water-sports here and there ….. I'd rather you didn't piss yourself in my bed." he smiled leaning in for a gentle, three second kiss.

Amused, Jack hummed into the embrace, became suddenly coy as he stroked a forefinger up and down Ianto's left arm. As they slowly separated, "Did you mean what you said?" he asked quietly, no longer able to keep his excited smile to himself.

"Tell me what I said, and I'll let you know." Ianto joked straight back at him.

Jack nodded, defeated, reached over to touch the handsome face grinning at him. "Okay, I guess I asked for that." he smiled brushing a finger over a cheek bone.

"So come on then, what did I say?" Ianto wondered, still wanting to know. Loosening the grip he had further south, he released Jack's flaccid cock then lightly brushed the back of one knuckle along its length.

Taking hold of the same hand and slotting their fingers together, "You said … '_you're so beautiful'_ …." … Jack reminded him.

"I said I was _beautiful_?" Ianto frowned, pretending to misunderstand.

Jack pouted. "You know what I mean." he sulked with a half-smile. "So, did you really mean it- or were you just sayin' it in the heat of the moment?"

His right hand cupping one side of Jack's face, Ianto quickly brought their lips together in a heated kiss which Jack seemed only too happy to return. "I really _do _think, that …. for a man …." he breathed onto Jack's lips, "… you are, actually, very beautiful …." Pulling away to deliberately ruin the moment, "I wouldn't go getting too big-headed though, I might be persuaded to change my mind." he warned, adding, "But I have to say - you do look especially attractive when your face is covered in ejaculate."

"Ejaculate?" Still fighting off the tiredness, Jack's eyes began to sparkle with amusement. "You say the nicest things."

"So, ever had this many guys lose their load over you before?" Ianto's right brow quirked a good inch higher than his left; as if Jack's answer to this particular question was of paramount importance.

"Not this many, no …." With slow movements, Jack wiped first one finger, and then a second, across his middle. Closing his eyes he sniffed them then sucked them clean. "I've had multiple acts goin', on one after the other," he explained, looking back at his boyfriend, "But not with me as the only target."

"Aha!" Ianto sat back, delighted. "So this means you've never had your face targeted by a load of Japanese men." he decided, laughing at how easily he'd managed to get Jack to cross another item off of his fact or fiction list for him.

"That was cheatin'!" Pulling Ianto in close Jack laughed for a moment, but with a deep sigh he transformed the embrace into a tight squeeze. "You mean so much to me, Yan ….. I never wanna lose you." he whispered against one ear. And for a little while they sat there in complete silence, just holding onto one another.

Finally pulling away, Ianto unsuctioned himself from Jack's gooey chest "Well I'm not going anywhere." he promised leaning in to offer a reassuring kiss - but the caress was delayed as he found himself held in place by Jack's gaze ... And from that point on, everything that couldn't be said, was said with just that one, meaningful look.

"Yan?" interrupting them, Ellie's head popped into view. "Who's sleeping where tonight? Me 'n' Kels don't mind having the couch …." she explained as the two men on the bed disengaged themselves with a disappointed sigh.

Accepting that their intimate moment was over and climbing from the bed, Ianto crooked a finger, suggesting that Jack should follow him, pronto.

"Come on ... you can go take that piss you've been busting for - but no jumping into the shower you sneak; you can leave that lot to dry," he ordered nodding down at one deliciously sticky looking body, "I wanna lay here all night sniffing you."

While Jack did as he was told, Ianto and the others got their heads around the sleeping arrangements and in the end it was decided that the two women should squeeze in next to Jack and Ianto, and with Dan, Stef, Eddie and March agreeing to top 'n' tail in the guest bed, Larry and Gaz were volunteered to cuddle up on the couch.

And for a few hours at least, rather surprisingly, everyone actually managed to get some well-earned kip.

-o- –o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was Tuesday lunchtime; just gone midday, and Ianto was feeling the need for a chat. After a shit morning of dealing with real life on the shop floor he was desperate to hear Jack's voice, only, Jack's mobile was sending him straight through to message-bank.

Three times he'd tried to get hold of him, but each time had received the same response, which meant that Jack was either on the phone talking to somebody else, or had encountered a reason to switch his phone off, something he rarely did of late. Never shutting the thing down completely, even at the studios he only ever set it to silent.

Lunchtime passed, customers came and went, and after an hour of not being able to get hold of his boyfriend at all; hoping she might still be on the premises, an anxious Ianto decided to try Phil's assistant at the Wood Lane centre. What the lovely Paula had to share, however, didn't exactly leave the young departmental manager brimming over with happiness.

Keeping a check on everything relative; sitting there in the midst of all the 'comings and goings' at the BBC, the p.a. explained that, due to a few technical problems, the decision had been taken to delay filming until the following day; the Wednesday, and that Jack had left the building hours ago saying he was going to meet up with his agent.

As far as Ianto was concerned, this piece of news was unsettling beyond measure – because Steve, Jack's new agent, had already been on the phone to Jack's _'ex'_ agent (one Ianto Jones) to pass on the latest items of news relating to the show, including all dates for up and coming media interviews …. and according to a disappointed Steve, Jack had been nowhere near the office since returning from the States.

Questions - many of them - were formulating in readiness.

-o-

With each of them dragging slowly into the next, the distracting minutes passed with a mind numbing slowness. Unable to concentrate on the delivery he was supposed to be checking, Ianto delegated the job to one of his assistants then retreated to the privacy of his office. A nausea inducing, panicked state was on the verge of taking complete control.

Two thirty arrived.

Still no sign of Jack.

Panic mode had well and truly set in.

Messages had been left on Jack's home phone, on his mobile, and with Paula at the studios, for him to ring his manager asap.

That call had yet to materialise.

-o-

Feeling as if he'd just been sent two steps back, Ianto was hating himself for thinking the worst, but it wasn't difficult given how easily Jack's 'beauty' managed to beguile and bewitch everybody that he met. The bloody fool could have anybody he wanted, and why on earth he wanted to stick around with the mediocre-featured head-case he'd taken pity on six months ago, Ianto had no idea.

So far, that very same head-case had convinced himself that Jack was currently - one – either meeting up with one of his guests outside of the studio environment in order to show them a good time, or - two – after seeing Eddie and March a few nights back, he'd been tempted into visiting to the theatre again, but in Ianto's imagination, even though he probably wasn't associated with the show currently being staged at the Cambridge, it was Tom that Jack had bumped into, and right now they were locked in a dressing room doing ….. something … anything …. Everything!

Ianto was not in a good state of mind.

-o- -o-

-o- o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Sat in the passenger seat of the usual BMW, Jack was many, many miles from where he was supposed to be. With not a clue where he'd been taken, and not liking the look of his countryside surroundings one little bit, he was currently close to tears and not afraid to show it.

Undeterred, an expectant hand reached out to touch him.

"Please, Joe, don't make me do this …" Not caring how pathetic he was sounding, Jack didn't care either that he'd been reduced to begging.

Mouth quirking up on one side, Jack's ex fell back in his seat and laughed so hard that he started to choke. Talking through the start of a coughing fit, "Fuck me … you really are in love with the Welsh bastard aren't you." he realised still choking over the fact.

"Yeah, I am." Not ashamed in any way, all Jack could do was pray that this time Joe would take pity on him. With the day's filming having been cancelled, the quick lunchtime 'get out of things' explanation he'd been hoping to keep things to, had evolved into something much, much longer. He'd insisted he just wanted to chat today but had been driven out to a remote location regardless. Not that anything sexual had happened; they'd been sitting there stationary for a good hour easily, and he'd been stalling things by telling Joe all about the visit home, about how Ianto had found out about Bobby and now knew that he had a son.

Deep down he was hoping that with one of his most appalling secrets out in the open, Joe might decide that blackmailing him was now a waste of time.

Twisting in his seat, clearly unmoved, Joe leaned back across the gap. "Jones knowing you have a son, Jack, is only _one_ of the many things I could reveal about you. Okay, knowing him like I do, he probably wouldn't give a shit about most of them – but the press would definitely have a field-day if they got to find out, plus we still have the small issue of your boyfriend not knowing that you've been meeting me behind his back …."

"If you tell him …"

"You'll do what, you sad bastard? What could you possibly do to hurt me?" was challenged in a flash. "Yan will hate you if he finds out ... and you know that, that's why you're so fucking scared." The tone was condescending, the emerging grin; belittling. "The best thing you can do, Jack, is concentrate on keeping _me_ happy. Sure, I'll get bored of the game eventually, but for now I'm enjoying having me a little more time with this body of yours."

Features creasing, Jack started to cry. Falling to pieces in front of his ex, he was finally becoming the pathetic creature that deep down he'd always known he was. Bottom line? He couldn't win this game, and Joe knew that, but there'd genuinely been a moment back there, where this pathetic specimen had been almost confident of a definitive outcome.

But right now he was just feeling next to useless. That one person that he'd never wanted to hurt in any way shape or form, was the one person that would be hurting the most by the end of all this … And one day Yan would find out - it was inevitable, Jack could accept that. He also knew that the most decent thing he could do for Ianto right now, would be to tell him the truth, then walk out of his life forever; just let him go.

But he couldn't ….. just the mere thought that he might never get to see Ianto again, was more than he could bear.

A loud sob escaping, his head fell and he sat there crying with choking gasps.

Joe's palms found the steering wheel; banged down hard onto it in frustration. "For fuck's sake will you get a grip! Can you fucking hear yourself? What the fuck is wrong with you? He's just another body, Jack – another guy for you to fuck - that's all Ianto fucking Jones is! Just stop thinking he's something more than that and your problems will just fade away."

Jack's wet face snapped up into view. "No, you fuckin' cunt - he's not just another body, he's my boyfriend! And he's not just '_another guy'_ – he's the guy I wanna spend the rest of my life with – and I love him so much it fuckin' hurts! You wanna laugh at me? Go right ahead – but don't you dare say he's just another guy!"

That earned Jack a sarcastic round of applause.

"Oh, fuck off, Joe." Sniffing, Jack looked out of the window to get away from his taunting ex.

"You know this isn't over, don't you Jack ….." was pointed out in a calm voice. "I'm still gonna want my odd moment of fun – and I know you're not gonna take a chance on the'guy that you _apparently_ love' so much, finding out, sohhhh."

"Well I can't do anything today," Jack wiped at his eyes. "I'm too upset."

Joe started the engine. "I gotta go now anyway – you've been talking so fucking long my time's already up."

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

So, another ordeal was over. Jack had escaped the scene physically untouched and feeling nowhere near as guilty as he might have - but still unbearably guilty nonetheless.

As he was dropped off not far from the studios, understanding that this still wasn't the end of this, he nodded once at Joe then turned away, heading for the public car park where he'd earlier left his car.

Pace quickening as he walked, he dragged his cell from his pocket then switched it back on. This was when he noticed how many voice messages had been left for him – and knew instantly that he had a lot of explaining to do.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Aw Yan c'mon hun, please don't be annoyed with me - I'm really sorry, okay? I switched it off when I got called into the meetin' to reschedule, and just forgot to turn the damn thing back on again. Seriously ….. it's no big deal."

Rather than respond to his boyfriend's desperate pleas to ring him straight back, Jack had chosen instead to drive over to West Hampstead where, on arrival, he'd texted to say '_i'm waiting at your place sorry for worrying you will explain when you get home'_, then had let himself inside to down several cups of mind sharpening black coffee.

That had been just over an hour ago, and now that he was home it was clear just how much of a state Ianto had allowed himself to become; the second he'd walked through the door he'd started yelling at the top of his voice, angry and upset, demanding to know where Jack had been.

Back in the Men's Department, with his heart in his mouth, he'd read Jack's message, walked straight out of work then, with his head in a state of complete turmoil had jumped into a cab to chew his nails the whole way home.

But the nervous jitters had gone, and right now the Celtic stare was unwavering.

"Paula said you'd shot off to meet up with your agent; how'd that go?" was asked in a tone which immediately told Jack his astute boyfriend already knew different.

He kept his cool, played it safe. "Actually, I'd decided to make use of the free time by doin' a little Christmas shoppin' – y'know ….. thought I'd start early; beat the crowds, that sort of thing," he shrugged lying as calmly as he could, "an' I could hardly turn round to my bosses an' tell 'em I was walkin' outta work to go shoppin',now could I?"

"Shopping? That's it? You've been fucking shopping?" Hands found hips; Ianto, it seemed, wasn't buying _that_ effort for one second.

"Yeah, I been shoppin' most the afternoon." Jack insisted, despite the challenging look still being thrown his way.

Hanging his jacket on a free hook, Ianto walked wordlessly past Jack and into the living room. He wanted to believe the answer was something as innocent as this, he really did, but the fact that Jack had shot out into the hall to greet him the second he walked in the door, had immediately set alarm bells ringing, and the man was behaving way too enthusiastically for his liking. "Buy anything nice?" he wondered still digging, hoping to uncover a few holes in Jack's story. Opening the fridge door he stared inside, lingered and 'hmmm'd' distractedly, as if deliberating over what to cook them both for dinner.

"Well that'd be spoilin' the surprise just a little, don'tcha think?" Carrying on with the chuckle a tad longer than was completely necessary, Jack rested his elbows on the outside edge of the counter and pitched his upper-half forward, pretending to be interested in what the man with his head stuck inside the fridge was doing.

Ianto closed the fridge door - turned back empty handed and expression free. "I don't know what to think to be honest, Jack - other than I'm obviously not as secure in this relationship as I've been letting myself think."

In a beat, Jack was throwing himself through the gap to rectify the problem.

As he was pulled into hold, despite his best efforts not to, Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed loudly as a kiss was pressed to his temple.

"You big dope …." Nuzzling their cheeks together and hugging as tightly as he could, slowly Jack began to rock them both to and fro. " … there's only one person on this Earth I wanna share my heart with as much as you, and you know who that is." He used one hand to lift Ianto's face into view, kissed him gently, then began to finger the newly disheveled wisps of fringe back into place. "C'mon, Yan; you know that Bobby has one half and you have the other."

Eyes closing and hating himself for giving in so easily, Ianto sighed again. "Yeah …. I know but ….."

Fingers linking in the small of Ianto's back, Jack dragged them together, closing the gap. "Yan, what's gotten into you today; I thought we'd got past the doubting and wondrin' stage? What's happened to my feisty boyfriend, huh? What're the chances of me havin' Jones the Bastard walk back into my life for a while, I mean, _he_ wouldn't be feelin' like this, now would he?"

"Even Jones the Bastard knows when he's hitting above his level." Ianto admitted, slowly meeting the gaze sat there in front of him. "Believe me, Jack, the day will never come when I don't want you to be a part of my life," he added with a sigh, "But at the same time I can't ever see me truly believing that I deserve to have you in it."

His heart aching, Jack came a breath away from declaring that it was _he _who didn't deserve to have Ianto Jones in _his_ life, but knew such a claim would demand an explanation and that the safest route all round would be to keep his confessions to himself. "I'm all yours, Yan - as long as you want me I'm not going anywhere." Cupping the sad face in front of him, he briefly allowed their lips to make contact. "Got any wine left over from the other night?" Dipping forward he pursed his lips onto the end of one cute, button nose then smiled at the expression his move had helped promote. "I think we should just sit down for a while, have a big cuddle and talk this through properly with a generous glass or two. Whad'ya say?" he finished brightly.

Twisting away purposefully, and out of his hopeless boyfriend's hold, Ianto made tracks to find one of the two bottles of red he knew they still had in the place, plus a corkscrew and a couple of glasses.

Turning back, shoulders sagging, "You must think I'm such a sad fucker - getting paranoid over nothing, like this." he decided.

"A sad fucker?" Walking over to the couch, Jack turned back. "Well, no, I wouldn't quite go that far, but I have to admit …" Falling back to land with a bounce, he patted the spot next to him and gestured that, when he was ready, Ianto should come sit next to him. "….. while I'd never really call you the jealous type …. you definitely are one surprisingly insecure son of a ….."

"Okay, okay … so you've sussed me out …." Clutching a glass in each hand and using his left arm to clamp the bottle and corkscrew onto his side, Ianto carefully lowered himself down next to Jack. "And as I'm now totally fed up with being the centre of fucking attention, how about you just shut the fuck up, stop analysing me, and open this bottle of poxy wine ….." Narrowed eyes slid sideways, suggesting that the man sat next to him was the cause of all their troubles, "I have this sudden urge to get completely shit-faced."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

They'd consumed three quarters of the bottle without managing to once mention Jack's little disappearing act. The conversation had started off in a deliberately lighthearted manner with them recalling their visit to the States, though this had somehow evolved into a much more arousing discussion relating to some 'memorable' moments from Jack's birthday party, and with them currently palming each other's cloth covered bulges whilst swapping saliva like it was going out of fashion, there was no way that either of them were going to be able to stop things from progressing further.

"Okay, so this is how we settle this whole doubt issue you have." Jack decided pulling away with a noisy gasp. "You need to take me, Yan … right now … make me yours; mark me, do whatever you want."

"D'oh, where ya gone - come back 'ere ….." A soppy eyed Ianto had been enjoying the bout of teenage pashing, and lips parting he leaned in hoping for more.

Laughing as he sent himself upright, Jack held down a hand. "Come on gorgeous, up you get. _You're_ the only guy I'm interested in – which means I'm all yours, okay? I belong to you, Yan and I aim to prove that. Just tell me where and how you want me, and I'll do as I'm told."

Ianto allowed Jack to pull him to his feet. "I feel a bit tiddly." he confessed, using that as an excuse to have a bit more of a cuddle.

Jack melted into the embrace. "God, you are just the cutest thing," he chanced sharing before quickly ordering, "Right, Ianto Jones, I want you to take me to bed; right now!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Jack, how's your back?"

Waiting for a reply that seemed to be taking its time in coming, Ianto pressed his lips onto a bare shoulder and pushed back inside. "J'ohhhhh fuck, that feels nice. Jack? Are you okay?" he tried again, "How's your back?" Slowly easing himself back out again, with another deep groan, he sunk himself as deep as he could go then ground his hips around in tight circles.

Releasing his bottom lip to draw in a light gasp, Jack nodded that he was okay. "No change from the last time you asked; it's still fine … just keep goin.' he instructed, eyes closing; a look of pleasure sweeping into place as Ianto began to pick up speed.

Nestled between Jack's legs, "Need another pillow?" Ianto asked taking a chance on digging his fingers a little harder into Jack's raised thigh. "How about one doubled up under the small of your back as well?" he wondered, lowering his mouth to lick at the exposed flesh of Jack's neck.

As the lips found his pulse point then began to suck hard, a small whimper left the back of Jack's throat. "I'm fine …." he assured, voice rasping and hoarse, "Just keep doin' that and …"

Ianto did as instructed; began jab with quick, short strokes as he sucked on Jack's neck.

"Oh yeah ….." Panting noisily every time he was opened up, Jack held onto Ianto's shoulders then lifted his backside off of the original pillow placed beneath him. "Yan? Oh yeah, fuck me ….. come on ...Fuck! Ohhhhhhhh, fuck!" The rock- hard cock had stopped teasing, and was reaming mercilessly into him at an unforgiving pace.

Releasing Jack's neck, even Ianto himself was reduced to moaning incoherently as he kicked things up yet another gear. Jack gasped, appreciating the faster movements and slight twisting of hips as it was added. "Oh, Jesus that's so fuckin' …. Yan you feel so …..Oh, fuck ... so nice ….."

Smiling, Ianto ran the tip of his tongue over Jack's skin, licked all the way up to his right ear, then with a gentle nipping motion began to chew on the lobe.

"Oh God …." Finding the combination of sensations almost unbearable, Jack tipped his head back and began to run his hands over the body writhing around on top of him. With a chuckle, Ianto nipped playfully on a jawbone, making Jack yelp.

Using one hand to bring them face to face, Jack drew him into a searing, open-mouthed kiss. Ianto moaned into the embrace, mashed their lips together smearing them both with saliva and with a groan began to fuck harder ... then faster. "You sure your back's okay?" he checked again, his hips still bucking at a furious tempo as he breathlessly broke for air.

Lying there gasping, Jack started to laugh. "Deep down, you really are one caring, sensitive guy, aren't you ... _my_ Ianto Jones ….."

Gritting his teeth, Ianto powered in. "Fuck ….. say it again … please, Jack ….. just the last bit," he begged pumping faster and faster, screwing his eyes shut as a sudden wave of pleasure caught him by surprise.

"_My_ Ianto Jones …." Jack obliged, his breathless smile, delighted.

"Oh, fuck ….. again ... sat it again, Jack." Elbows, knees - everything digging in as he hovered over Jack, Ianto was getting very noisy. "Jack! C'mon, say it for me …. Fuck ….!" Eyes snapping open, his lips came within millimetres of Jack's. Ragged breaths, noisy and uncontrolled, were catching at the back of his throat. "Oh fuck - I'm there - just say it one more time …. please ….."

"You're mine, Ianto Jones, you're fuckin' mine …" Jack growled.

And Ianto became a mess. First, a gurgled yell strained its way out, then he was choking, almost crying as his body began to spasm, both inside and out.

Lips curving up on one side, panting softly as his boyfriend lay there groaning and shuddering on top of him, Jack began to murmur soothing messages in his ear, made sure to use the words 'baby' and 'beautiful' as much as he could, and as the cock buried deep inside him continued to pump out its release, he held onto his love, cradled him gently, and reminded him over and over again just who he belonged to.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"I can't believe you're out of bed this early." As he breezed his way into the living room, Ianto looked away from the kettle to where Jack was darting from spot to spot.

"I don't really wanna turn up in the same clothes two days running." Jack told him collapsing onto the couch to pull a shoe onto his socked left foot. "Which means I gotta go back to _my_ place first, and if I'm gonna get there on time, I really, really need to get goin' now."

"No breakfast?" Ianto looked over, gobsmacked. "Fuck me, this job must mean a lot." He looked down at the kettle then back up again. "No ... Breakfast?" he exclaimed for a second time, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You make it sound like I never stop eatin' …." Jack complained, standing to retrieve his car keys from the mantelpiece. "Car's still out there." he noted looking through the front blind, "And it appears to be in one piece ….. which is good I guess."

"You'll lose a wing mirror one day you keep leaving it there." Ianto warned, watching on curiously as his boyfriend shot out into the hall. "Where you going?" he called after him as he disappeared out on to the pavement.

"I'm sorry baby, I really have to go." Jack apologised, rushing back into the room. "But there's somethin' I want you to have ….. and ... well ... I'm not sure how this is gonna pan out," he admitted handing over a plastic cassette case, "But I've been wantin' to give this to you for ages, and after last night I'm really hopin' that now might be the right time."

Ianto opened the case and stared down at the tape inside. "I take it you want me to listen to this." he observed looking up at Jack.

"It's just somethin' I got the guys at the Cambridge to help me out with a while back. I'm not askin' you to comment on it," Jack rushed to explain, his right hand coming up to grasp sincerely around the top of Ianto's left arm, "I just want you to listen to it, okay? Right! I gotta go." he decided administering a tight hug then forceful kiss before heading back outside.

"Bye …" Ianto said quietly, mostly to himself, as Jack was already jumping into his car. Stepping up to his front window he peeked through the blind. Jack was sitting there, fiddling with something out of sight. A couple of seconds later a text alert sounded and laughing to himself Ianto watched Jack shoot off without looking his mirrors or back over his shoulder.

Checking the clock, making sure he had plenty of time before he had to head off himself, Ianto first checked his phone - unsurprisingly the message was Jack's usual x x offering - then fed the cassette into the front of his music system.

Pressing play, he wandered over to the couch to sit down and listen. There was just a hissing noise to start with; no music - which is what he'd been expecting to hear- then the hissing morphed into a strange hollow sound with lots of banging and clattering going on. The strange murmuring sound he'd also picked up on, started to get louder and suddenly there were voices chattering loudly, as if they were really close by. Then Jack's voice was calling out '_okay guys, let's do this. Hit it!'_

A backing track cut in. The first blare of horns told Ianto exactly what it was and he sat there, half embarrassed, half amused, as his cheeks began to burn.

One solid, heavy drumbeat followed the intro …. then Jack was singing his heart out for him.

.

.

"_When I was a little boy, I had a rag doll ….. only doll I've ever owned,_

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll, only now my love has grown …..'_

_._

_._

As his boyfriend began to sing about his love getting stronger and deeper, Ianto sat there, stunned; felt like he wanted to cry, but had no idea why.

"_Do I love you, my oh my?_

_As river deep, mountain high ….. yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry?_

_Oh I love you baaybeh, baby baby baaybeh"_

.

And so on it went.

Head hanging as he listened to Jack comparing the depth of his love to robins singing, and explaining how much flowers loved the spring, Ianto drew in a long, if silent, breath. The sentiment had been well intended, he could never deny that, and he could imagine how much courage this must have taken for Jack to go ahead and involve other people in this; to bring them in on just how desperate he was to get his message across – But all along there'd been a hard and fast rule … no saying it. Okay, it wasn't those three little words exactly, but in making this tape Jack had known damn well he'd be crossing the line.

But despite this, filling the room with his wonderful voice, he was still belting it out with every ounce of his heart and soul ….

"_Do I love you, my oh my?_

_River deep, mountain high …. yeah, yeah, yeah …._

_If I lost you would I die?_

_Oh I love you babeh … baby, baby, baybehhhhh."_

_._

The rest of the song passed, leaving Ianto in no less of a daze, and following a final blare of trumpets, then another single drumbeat, the track finished to a few seconds of rapturous cheering and applause which began to sound hollowly around the theatre.

After this the tape continued to roll with nothing but that same, thought provoking hiss. Standing with a sigh, Ianto made his way across the room. His head was telling him to throw the tape in the bin; pretend he never listened to it. His heart was telling him to phone that impossible boyfriend of his to tell him 'l love you too, Jack ….'

Staring at the deck, Ianto watched the spool still rolling around, now emitting nothing but silence. Bin it? Or break his own rule and accept the loving gesture for what it was?

Snapping a finger down onto the stop button, he hit rewind then waited for the tape to roll all the way back. As the rewind button popped up he reached forward; hovered over the eject button for a very, very long moment …

Then changed his mind and hit play.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.

.

.

**A/N :** Blimey, we've got there at last – the whole reason for this part of the story's sub-title …. lol.

Yep, River Deep - Mountain High – that's how much Jack loves him.

.

Coming up soon is the Christmas weekend; let's see what Jack can get away with over the festive period!

.

Cheers for reading everyone … bwb.

.


	29. Big Steps on Boxing Day

Chapter Twenty Eight

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Big Steps on Boxing Day

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

If Jack was secretly hoping to draw a reaction from his emotions-hating boyfriend he'd have been left sorely disappointed, because determined not to let his crooning other half off the hook completely, taking himself off to the store as usual, Ianto had decided not to acknowledge the warbled declaration at all, and in the end it'd taken a totally harrowed Jack until three that afternoon to brave testing the water.

Luke warm, was how Ianto would've described the vast ocean of silence he'd put between them. Closer to freezing, was Jack's experience when finally dipping one toe into the choppy surf. Following several hours of trying _not_ to wonder how his 'offering' had been received, when it came down to it, it was the 'not knowing' that had ultimately driven him to distraction, and at fifteen hundred hours, on the dot, he'd sent Ianto a text.

In it, he mentioned nothing about the tape; nor did he enquire as to his boyfriend's reaction to said tape's contents – instead, all he asked was if they could meet up for lunch the following day, the Thursday. If one did actually appear, he'd been anticipating that Ianto's reply would offer some kind of a clue as to how he was feeling, but the one-worded 'Yes' that bounced back five minutes later told him absolutely nothing, other than that Ianto was prepared to meet him the next day at their usual café at twelve thirty.

Promising himself he wouldn't badger his boyfriend any further; wouldn't cave or phone the love of his life, thereby taking a risk on making the situation a darn sight worse, he decided he'd simply go home, avoid any form of alcohol, and work on his 'acting as if there was nothing wrong', performance.

.

At 15:06 pm, in a department store several miles away; worrying all assembled members of his Wednesday p.m. shift, Ianto Jones was walking around the shop floor laughing openly to himself ….. and nobody but the man himself had the faintest idea why.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It'd been the longest twenty one hours of Jack's life. It was still before twelve, but in turning up at the café early he'd been hoping to earn himself some much needed brownie points. It was a dry, bright day (at least that had gone in his favour; there was nothing simple about trying to appear appealing when shivering and soaked through to the skin), so he'd decided to sit outside. Hunched up in his jacket, squinting through the watery rays, he sat there with his stomach churning, and waited for the grim reaper in a suit to show up.

So far, in explaining that he was waiting for his friend to arrive before ordering, he'd declined all offers to bring him something hot to eat or drink. Normally by this time he'd have been eager to down something frothy topped with chocolate sprinkles, at the very least, but his appetite for absolutely everything had completely deserted him; just the thought of swallowing mouthfuls of his usual Panini and fries, was enough to set him heaving.

At twelve thirty exactly, bowling around the corner with confident strides; carrier bag in one hand, Ianto came into view. Resplendent in the deep red shirt and stripy tie he'd chosen to team with his favourite dark charcoal pin-striped affair, although he was drawing closer, the Jones expression remained unreadable.

Proving no substitute for his usual lunchtime fare, yet still managing to induce a wave of nausea, Jack's heart leapt into his mouth. Finishing off the job in fine style, his stomach began to emit some very strange gastricky, gurgling sounds and the closer that Ianto drew, the more severe all of these abnormalities became.

It was only as the gap between them became a mere few feet, that the guilty party thought to offer one of his friendliest smiles. It didn't need to be frighteningly over the top, Jack surmised; nothing too wide or unnatural (he, of all people, knew how many teeth he had in that expressive mouth of his, and he also knew how worryingly bright they could appear in direct sunlight), so, no, today the beam would be kept to the absolute minimum; the Harkness smile required on this occasion was the happy one, the one saying in the most sincerest of ways '_my god I don't think I've ever been so fuckin' glad to see_ anyone in my entire life_!_' … or something like that.

"I haven't ordered ..." was all he could think of saying as he selected the designated smile then displayed it.

"Good," Looking very authoritative, a perpendicular Ianto sergeant-majored to a halt. "I thought we could do something different today. Come on ….." he ordered, about-facing on the ball of one foot.

Watching his boyfriend walk back in the direction he'd just come from, Jack's immediate thought was '_Fuck – he's gonna dump me - he just doesn't wanna do it in public ….'. _Waving through the glass at the waitress, intimating that he wouldn't be sticking around after all, he scooted back on his chair then dragged his sorry, masochistic ass after the man about to kick him into touch.

-o- -o-

"Here …." Ianto dipped a hand into the carrier he was holding then passed a shop packaged sandwich to Jack.

Sat next to him on the wooden bench, "Thanks," Jack said quietly, accepting the plastic casing and pulling the front of it open. "You got chicken salad too?" he asked lamely, feeling the need to make conversation, even if it did manifest itself as something idle and totally not worth wasting the breath in his lungs on.

"I've got ham; we could have one of each if you want." Plucking a triangle of filled bread from his own carton, Ianto offered it to Jack. As it was accepted with a smile and exchanged for one of chicken, "Haven't been here for ages," he admitted looking around at the small park, "But it was a bright day, and I thought it might make a change."

Jack peered around himself, taking in varying aspects of the small, yet very pleasant, park. "Iss nife 'ere," he decided through a mouthful of lunch.

As Ianto looked sideways at him he swallowed thickly before wiping his mouth. "Sorry, I meant - it's nice here." he corrected, wincing, "Bad habit, I know."

Ianto was still rolling his eyes as he offered, "Crisps?" Peering inside his carrier bag he studied the contents. "Prawn cocktail, beef and onion or cheese and onion?"

"What flavour do _you_ want?" Realising how close that had come to him grovelling and wishing the shingled path beneath his feet would open up and swallow him; matching the wind-beaten bush over to his left, Jack trembled unnecessarily in the breeze and withered just that little bit more. There was an uneasy air about him, he could feel they were not alone in this spot and, actually, sat right there, next to the tree in front of them, was the elephant in the room/park. It seemed to be gloating over his ongoing predicament; the awkwardness in the air was palpable – so many unspoken words were hanging there just waiting to leave him high and dry and rather disappointingly it seemed that, if the subject of his inappropriate recording was ever going to be up for discussion, it wasn't about to happen today.

With a sigh, Ianto held out all three packets. Jack smiled sheepishly before taking the beef and onion option. Resting his sandwich on his thighs while he pulled the sealed edges of the bag apart, he made a mental note of the fact that his boyfriend was in a cheese and onion mood today, which was good – it meant that if by some miraculous chance, he got to share a kiss with Ianto before leaving, at least they were both going to have a case of onion breath to contend with.

A pigeon landed, then a second and a third. Ianto broke away a corner of one sandwich and breaking that into three again he sent the birds fluttering off in different directions so that they wouldn't fight over the morsels.

"Busy in work this mornin'?" Jack asked, looking like he might burst should the tension in the air increase any further.

"So, so ….."

His standoffish boyfriend took a bite of his sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing. "Everything going to plan with the filming, Jack? No technical problems this time?" was probed politely.

"Over the course of yesterday and this mornin', we managed to get two eps in the bag, which means we're more or less back on schedule." Eyes sliding right, studying Ianto, who was nodding as he popped a crisp into his mouth, Jack got the distinct feeling that his Welshman wasn't really interested. Had Ianto secretly had enough of him? Was this the last chance he'd ever get to break bread with the man who had literally become his life?

Slipping a hand into the bag by his side, Ianto came back with a bottle of orange juice. Held out across the divide, it was passed over to Jack without a smile.

Shaking the bottle a few times then twisting off the cap, Jack finally caved under pressure. "You hated it, didn't you …." he decided quietly, taking a sip of his drink before replacing the cap.

"Finish your lunch." he was ordered like some naughty school kid, and looking down at what was left of it, Jack did just that.

-o- -o-

"I used to spend most of my lunch-breaks here," Ianto had decided to share, he was even wearing the smallest trace of a smile as he spoke. "This time of year not so much obviously," he continued making sure that all of their rubbish had made its way back inside his bag, "But today was so nice; crisp and bright, I'd thought it'd make a change."

Heart still twisting painfully - desperate to know its fate; assuming it was about to be broken, Jack followed Ianto's move in standing. "Yeah," he agreed; voice still unnaturally quiet, "It has." Trying to meet his partner's stare, "Yan …?" he started.

Ianto was having none of it. "Let's take a walk round, it's only a small place; won't take us long, then I'll have to get back to the store."

As his attempt to get them onto the taboo subject of his recording was interrupted yet again, with a quiet sigh Jack shoved his hands deep into his pockets and fell into step.

"It's normally busier than this," his evading boyfriend began to inform him. "Especially the kid's playground over there, but they'll all be in school right now, which is handy."

"You're still not a fan of kids then." Jack decided, his heart sinking like a stone as all hopes of him getting to see Ianto and Bobby play together again were dashed.

Coming towards them, cooing her way along the fairly narrow pathway, a young mum pushing a baby in a buggy smiled her thanks as they stepped out to the sides for her. With the nodded instruction that Jack should take the next track to their left, "That's not what I said," Ianto admonished, "I'm simply saying that I'm glad there are no kids here today."

Staring in front of them, trying to make out if the brick building a few yards ahead was a toilet block or a storage facility, Jack became distracted enough to send a deepening frown to the man on his right. "Why so?"

"Because of this …." With a hurried look around, checking that the coast was now clear, Ianto shoved Jack onto the rear wall of the public loos.

Eyes initially flying wide with shock; slipping them shut as his lips were claimed, Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hummed his way into the kiss. It wasn't gentle, nor was it aggressive, but on a reassuring level it was sending the very firm message that he wasn't about to be dumped quite just yet, and he'd never been more grateful for a kiss in all his life.

After a moment which both men would normally have classed as nowhere near long enough, Ianto drew back to leave just millimetres between them. "You know what that was a thank you for ….." he breathed onto Jack's lips. Then he kissed him again.

This time it was gentle; so gentle, and so tender that Jack was taken completely by surprise. Ianto's lips felt soft; were compliant and agreeable as they matched the slow movements of his own. Almost straight away a feeling began to flow through him, an emotion he could only ever recall experiencing one time before; during a kiss they'd shared after only a few days of knowing each other, and now, as then, Jack knew this meant something very special. But unfortunately, leaving him feeling a sense of total loss, once again the caress ended far too quickly.

With their lips gradually dragging apart, Ianto eased himself away, "…. and you know what that meant …. Just don't expect me to say the actual words in return." he warned. "I've already made it quite clear how I feel about you, so if you ever try anything like that again you sneaky bastard, you'll find yourself flying solo."

Still leaning back on the wall, his face looking all kinds of stupid, finally, Jack managed a slow nod. "I just needed you to _not_ just know how I feel - but to hear it … somehow." he tried to explain.

"That song; the words … you genuinely feel that strongly about me?" Ianto checked, one brow rising inquisitively.

Every single ounce of love that he was feeling, right there to see in his expression, lips parting, Jack swallowed deep in his throat then nodded. Ianto nodded also; slowly and considerately, as if acknowledging that he believed him. "Well then, you should know that the feeling is one hundred per cent mutual," he brought himself to admit, "But please, Jack …. can we just leave it at this? Please?"

"Weeeeeeeeell … it's gonna be a tough call." Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"Try. ... I mean really, really hard." Ianto suggested with a mock growl then started to laugh at the look being sent his way in return. "I gotta get back to work." he decided checking his watch, adding, "Thanks for lunch, Jack, it's been very entertaining." as his parting shot.

Watching his tease of a partner begin to walk away, "Y' know, sometimes you can be really, really cruel." Jack concluded, finally appreciating the extent to which he'd been set up today.

"Serves you right." was called back over one shoulder.

His own hunching as he squee'd silently on the spot, Jack pushed himself away from the building and began to follow.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Yup, wassup?" Moving his mobile from one ear to the other, Ianto picked up some paperwork from his desk, handed it over, then waved that his second in command should be on their way.

Closing the office door as the lad disappeared back out onto the shop floor, the hottest departmental manager in West London softened the tone of his voice. "Sorry gorgeous, I had Nosy Norris in here with me; the little shit's the biggest gossip out of the lot of them." he explained.

A week had passed since that affirming and quite memorable lunchtime spent in the park. Jack, for his part, had been constantly reliving every single moment of those kisses but, today, holed up at the BBC studios, the Beeb's new darling was just about managing not to pee himself with excitement for a very different reason. "Get your civvies on, leave your suit at that office of yours and get yourself over to mine." he instructed, voice full of glee. "I've just been told some really brilliant news and I thought I might cook to celebrate."

"Chilli?" Ianto guessed, grinning away as he fell down onto his leather-upholstered chair with an air-expelling whump.

"You are such a spoilsport Jones …." was whined down the line at him.

"Don't forget the kidney beans." Ianto reminded cheekily, swinging to and fro as he laughed at Jack's ongoing reaction. "I'll see you 'bout seven, okay?" he finished with a soft chuckle.

Over at Wood Lane, Jack's smile was saying it all. "You infuriate me like no other, Ianto Jones … but I can't wait for seven o'clock to arrive." Blowing a kiss down the line, then hanging up, Jack gave his cell a kiss too, just for good measure.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Something smells nice." Removing his bomber jacket, Ianto slung it over the back of the first sofa he came to.

Looking around at Harry's intriguing décor of jungle prints and striped furnishings, he forgot the stresses of his day and walked with a smile into Jack's kitchen.

The chef himself peered back over one shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to say _hi honey; I'm home!"_ he sang, looking a little disappointed.

Investigating the contents of a saucepan before kissing his boyfriend, Ianto stepped away; once again sniffing the aroma of garlic floating around the place. "_You_ might enjoy saying cheesy lines like that ….. but Jones the Bastard doesn't." He pulled out a kitchen chair, sat down on it, then began to toy with a pepper mill. "So come on then ….. what are we celebrating?"

Leaving his stirring spoon in the mixture and wiping his fingers on the dishtowel tucked into the waistband of his jeans, Jack turned back bright-eyed and brimming with happiness. "Actually, there's two things I gotta tell ya …" he beamed.

"One at a time …." Ianto instructed, suggesting with a nod that Jack might like to sit down before he passed out from the excitement of it all, "I'm not sure I can take both at once."

Pulling a playful, prissy face as he took a seat opposite, Jack bit into his bottom lip and started to laugh.

"Oh, for God's sake man, just tell me!" Ianto scolded, "If you're gonna start getting all hysterical on me, I might just have to slap you about a bit ….. and I'm guessing I'm the only one in the room that's gonna enjoy that, so spill."

Running his tongue quickly back and forth across his top lip; trying his hardest not to start laughing again, Jack sat back to draw in a dramatic breath. "We're changin' channels!" he enthused, clapping the tips of his fingers together in what appeared to be a round of self-applause.

Ianto sat there, watching the display with a shake of his head. "Okay, I can see why that might be good news, but is it really worth blowing a bloody fuse over?" he challenged.

The steepled fingers ceased to tap. The bottom lip protruded - then protruded a bit more. "The show's gettin' more viewers than some of the prime-time stuff goin' out on the main channel!" Jack exclaimed, doing his best to justify his show of enthusiasm, "An' after Christmas we're movin' over to BBC One. Yan ….." A look of someone desperate to be understood, appeared. "….. we're gonna be goin' out on Sundays at eight, instead of Tuesdays at ten …. an' they're sayin' it's all down to me!"

"Seriously?" Now Ianto was interested.

Hearing the bubbling to his right growing louder, Jack left his seat and once more took charge of his spoon. "They're pretty certain it's mostly the fans from the stage show tunin' in and ….."

"That's brilliant, Jack!" Finally; to the point of feeling the need to cut in, Ianto had been won round. Already up on his feet he was closing the gap, and grabbed himself a hug.

Laughing, Jack held his spoon out of the way and accepted a congratulatory kiss as it was offered. "That's only half of it," he reminded, going back to his stirring as he was released, "I'm gonna be on a live chat show to promote the fact."

"When? Who's show?" Suddenly Ianto was acting and sounding just as enthusiastic. Helping himself to a breadstick, he crunched into it with a grin.

"Some guy called Barry Noone?" Jack offered, hoping that his boyfriend might be able to enlighten him. "It's goin' out on Boxin' night." he explained, watching Ianto's jaw drop in surprise.

"The Noone at Nine Show?" he gasped disbelievingly.

"Yeah, somethin' like that ….. only it's live, so it's goin' out at seven instead of nine." Jack confirmed.

"Fucking hell - this is massive!" Biting another inch or so off of his appetiser, Ianto was laughing as he stood there crunching open mouthed. "You're gonna be on every fucking Boxing Day telly in the country!" he chomped noisily.

"Hey, you tell me off for doin' that." Jack pointed out, amazed by the unusual show of bad manners. Taking what was left of the breadstick from Ianto's hand he popped it into his own mouth, and finishing it off made sure to crunch as noisily as he could.

"Remembered the kidney beans?" was wondered with a touch of good humoured sarcasm, and stepping up to stand alongside, Ianto peered down at the mixture simmering away on the stove.

Tongue stabbing onto the inside of his right cheek, Jack's eyes slid to the right. "Don't you go ruinin' my big moment by criticisin' my cookin'." he warned teasingly, turning up the heat of the pan at the back in readiness for the rice to be added.

As a wink was sent in his direction, Ianto leaned closer, pressed his lips to one temple, then backed off again with a smile. "Wouldn't dream of it." he assured helping himself to another breadstick.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

As his house phone was handed to him, Ianto smiled and held the handset to his mouth. "Happy birthday, Bobby." he said brightly, laughing as an excited '_Hey, Yan! I'm five today!'_ was squealed down the line in response. "What you got planned?" he chuckled. "A little birdie told me you're having a party."

When the excited five year old had finished detailing every gift he'd received, he went on to explain that a clown was going to be at his party, Ianto wished Bobby happy birthday again, told him to enjoy himself, and reminded him that they'd be meeting up again soon.

Back on the line, Jack spent another fifteen minutes reliving memories of Bobby's previous birthday then finished by reminding his son just how much he loved him; it was only once the call had ended that he finally allowed himself to break down, and with Jack's head on his shoulder, Ianto held him tightly until the moment had passed.

"He's a lovely kid; doesn't take after you at all, does he?" he joked as Jack sat back, teary-eyed.

Jack pulled back a mock punch then kissed him instead. "I used to love parties when I was a kid, didn't you?" he asked as they both sat back with a sigh.

"Didn't really have that many ….. and certainly none that were worth remembering … so they couldn't have been that good." Ianto admitted with a shrug.

Looking like he was about to burst into tears again, Jack reached over to hold one hand. "Shit. I'm sorry, Yan … I didn't think."

"No big deal." was lied with very little conviction. "So, what were yours like – did you have clowns at your parties? I hate fucking clowns." Ianto shivered, holding on to his boyfriend's hand a little tighter.

"Yeah, but they fuckin' creep me out as well." Jack told him with a shudder.

"Give me a construction worker any day." Ianto grinned.

"Or a Red Indian." Jack agreed.

Ianto flicked his brows. "Or a biker …"

"In a leather cap ….." Jack gasped, imagining the scene.

"I think we should adjourn to the bedroom." Ianto decided. "Which one do you want to be?"

"We need to order some outfits." Jack decided, clearly distracted.

"I'll look into it tomorrow." Ianto decided following him from the room.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Ooops ….. Excuse _me_!" Holding one side of his clenched fist onto his lips, Jack burped loudly for a second time then pushed his plate away with a contented sigh. "Yan, that was delicious." he groaned appreciatively; not that his round of belching hadn't already declared the same thing.

Christmas day was all theirs. Apart from the call to the States, which wouldn't be happening until later, Jack and Ianto had just each other to be festive with, and they couldn't be happier.

With the gang spending time with family members, the customary exchanging of gifts had happened the evening before, and Ianto's apartment had been filled with love and laughter as each piece of wrapping had been ripped away.

Jack's favourite present, a calendar with rip off sheets hanging below a photo of himself and Ianto, had been handed over proudly by Ellie. She'd gone to the trouble of making it herself which had somehow made it seem all that more special, and now it was hanging, pride of place, on Ianto's kitchen wall.

Other gifts hadn't left them feeling quite so sentimental, like Ianto's coffee mug from Stefan for example; shaped like an old fashioned guzzunder, it had the words 'potty mouth' printed on it. The joke had been lost on Jack until the gift's recipient had pointed out that a 'guzzunder' was actually something you kept under the bed at night to piss in. Jack had gone on to decide that the flavoured lube Stef had given _him_ was much, much nicer.

Dan had handed out t-shirts to everybody; Jack's had 'Kiss me – I'm gorgeous' printed on it, while Ianto's had 'Sheep Shagger' with a photo of the appropriate creature plastered beneath the words.

At one point Ellie had handed Jack a gift saying that Ianto suggested she buy it. When Jack found a tin of kidney beans waiting beneath the wrapping it'd quickly become just the excuse he'd been needing to jump on his boyfriend, who'd been looking sexy all night in a new pair of tight-fitting jeans and tailored shirt.

Once again Larry and Gaz had managed to come up with the most inappropriate present; Jack and Ianto had been given identical gifts – douching sets with two shower head attachments - Ianto had laughed like a drain as he thanked the pair for saving them money on enemas.

Aware that they had some more 'serious' present swapping to do the following day, the hosts had each wrapped something 'small' up to share whilst their friends were there, and culminating in a joke which none of the others understood, Jack and Ianto pulled back the paper of their respective gifts to discover they'd given each other a pair of socks. As they sat there laughing loudly, hugging as they said their thank yous', the rest of the gang had looked around at each other perplexed, having not a clue what was going on.

Jack and Ianto's present to everybody else had been tickets for them all (inclusive of Kelly) to go and see a show in the West End together, though Ellie did receive a little something extra - the starting's of charm bracelet from her 'Soulie', plus Jack presented her with a tiny silver elf and diamond studded heart to get her on her way.

All in all, it'd been a special evening which had seen everybody departing at a reasonable hour; nobody had got drunk and nobody had indulged in anything sexual – it merely saw seven friends going out of their way, to prove how much they loved each other.

-o- -o-

And now Christmas day was proving to be just as fulfilling.

"Glad you enjoyed it; I told you those extra spuds wouldn't go to waste - now, do you want dessert, or shall we have a bit of a break?" Ianto wondered, his head popping up from behind his kitchen counter to grin at the tongue being poked out in his direction, "Let's open our presents with a coffee; we can finish off the wine later." he decided, back-heeling the door of the dish-washer into place.

A pot of coffee was brewed, and getting comfy on the couch the two men prepared to exchange gifts all over again.

"You go first." Jack instructed, although it was clear he was feeling excited about the parcel sat waiting right next to him.

Rolling his eyes and laughing as he leaned in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Jack." Ianto smiled handing over two items. "Open that one first," he insisted tapping a finger on the smallest one.

It being just an envelope, Jack carefully slipped his finger under the tucked-in flap then pulled out a card. The picture on the front was of a daffodil and inside Ianto had written '_I hereby promise that – on the first weekend we get free – I will take the bearer of this card for a weekend in Cardiff'._

"I thought we could have a wander round; show each other our old haunts." Ianto explained.

Jack was already grinning. "Brilliant! Just ….. brilliant!" He dragged his fellow countryman in for a hug. "This is such a cool idea, Yan ….. I love it, thanks."

"Before you get too excited, you better open the other one." Ianto grinned at him.

Jack did as he was told then sat there, lips pursing in an 'I've been had', pose. "One Hundred And One Things To Do With Beans." he read out loud, laughing as he pretended to hit Ianto on top of the head with his new book.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he was told, and a loving kiss was shared regardless.

"Okay, my turn, here you go; I hope you like it." Jack announced nervously.

Doing his usual, Ianto took his time in carefully peeling back the outer wrapper - laughing as a predictable Jack huffed at him impatiently - then 'ooohed' with excitement as a second package fell from inside the designer shirt he now had in his hands. "Jack, this is … Wow …. Fucking expensive …." he gasped. "How much have you spent?"

"Rude to ask," Jack reprimanded, "Now, come on, open the other one." he urged looking anxious.

Sat there, gently fingering the quality material of the crisp white button-down, Ianto nodded his compliance and began to remove the paper from the smaller package. Lifting the lid from a square box, he swore as he spotted a pair of gold cufflinks. "Jack? ….. Jesus ….. Are they real?"

"You think I got the damn things out of a cracker?" Jack barked, laughing loudly as Ianto angled the box aloft, allowing his new accessories to catch the light from the window.

"No! I mean ….. Oh, I don't know what the fuck I mean." Ianto grumbled going in for a hug. "They're beautiful Jack … and they make my measly effort look embarrassing."

"Yan, d'you know what I lov …. like about you?" Jack asked, correcting himself just in time, "It's that you put so much thought into everything you buy. Anyone can go purchase a watch from a jewelry store, a shirt from menswear, or some cufflinks out of a display cabinet ….. but it takes someone very special to choose a present that's just that little bit more personal; somethin' they know will have some relevance – like the video camera you gave me - so I can film myself for Bobby, and this trip to Wales; you already know how much I'm gonna love going back to see Cardiff again ….. and _that's_ what giving a gift is all about, Yan; it's not about how deep you've dipped your hand into your pocket.

A stupefied Ianto sat there almost, but not quite, completely speechless. "Okay, point taken …" he accepted, "But by the same token you _could've_ given me a plastic toy out of a cracker …. and it would've meant just as much."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Is it me ... or is this conversation gettin' close to bein' too slushy for comfort?" he felt obliged to point out.

"How about we finish with a Merry Christmas, and just leave it at that?" Ianto suggested, laying his gifts to one side.

Taking his boyfriend into his arms, Jack nodded his agreement. "Merry Christmas, gorgeous."

He pecked Ianto on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous." Ianto pecked him back. "Okay," he nodded, "I vote we finish this pot of coffee with dessert, then get back to the wine.

"Perfect." Was all Jack could say to that idea.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Ianto watched Jack amble in from the bathroom.

"Have to say," he smiled as the woozy looking man joined him in bed, "This has been one of the nicest Christmas days I've ever had."

Lying on his side and edging back to be the little spoon, Jack smiled lazily into the semi-darkness. As two arms were wrapped possessively around him, he dipped his head lower to kiss a set of knuckles as they appeared. "Yeah ….. s'been special." he sighed in agreement.

"It was good that we got to talk to your family. Bobby was excited for a change," Ianto joked, "And how great is it that Gray's coming over too?"

"Hey, that was a surprise, wasn't it?" Jack gushed, sounding just as excited as his son. "We've still gotta sort out the sleepin' arrangements though." He reminded the man cuddling up onto his rear.

"Thanks, Jack." was mumbled onto one shoulder.

The little spoon angled his head back slightly. "S'okay. What for?" With a snort Jack started to giggle.

"I told you not to open that third bottle," The big spoon scolded, starting to giggle himself, "Just as well we haven't gotta get up early in the morning."

"Not drunk though." Jack protested.

"Nah," was agreed straight away, "Not drunk … just … um ….. merry!"

Jack gave a long sigh. "Yaaaaaaan?"

"Don't you dare!"

"No ….. I wasn't gonna say ….. y'know." he assured quickly.

"Good. So what _were_ you gonna say?"

"One day," Jack begun, sounding solemn as he kissed the same set of knuckles twice over, "The rest of the world is gonna catch up with us normal, same-sex likin' folk."

Ianto suppressed a snort at that.

"And when it does," Jack continued, still deadly serious, "I'm gonna ask you a very important question – and what you have to say is ….. 'Yes' …. okay? Don't forget, Yan … when I ask … you gotta tell me yes …. right?"

Pressing a kiss to the back of his head, Ianto hugged Jack tightly onto him. "I'm thinking maybe someone's had a drop too much fermented grape juice." he chuckled.

"Just tell me you won't forget." Jack sulked, his voice boyish and distinctly wounded.

"Okay, okay … I won't forget." Ianto placated, "Now get some sleep – Big interview on telly tomorrow night."

Jack yawned then giggled some more.

Clutching on tightly, his nose rubbing into Jack's hair as he shook his head in exasperation, Ianto began to mull over his boyfriend's strange instructions. To all intents and purposes, it appeared that Jack was considering proposing to him at some stage – which was just preposterous; even if one day it did become legal, how could the most beautiful, the most amazing man that he'd ever met, want to marry _him_?

Convincing himself he'd misunderstood Jack's intentions, Ianto closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

And lying there in his boyfriend's arms, not half as drunk as he'd been making out, Jack was wide awake and smiling victoriously.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

In a room, in the midst of the ITV studios, a nervous Jack was studying himself in a wide mirror. "How do I look?" his reflection asked the man standing behind him.

Ianto helped a speck of dust on its way then met Jack's gaze with a smile. "Drop dead fucking amazing."

"You just sayin' that?" he was cross-questioned.

"Might be, might not be." Ianto teased before pulling Jack around for a hug. "Stop worrying, you're gonna be brilliant." he assured holding his trembling boyfriend close.

"Can't believe how nervous I am." Jack admitted, "What if I fuck up and swear on live tv? And that song they want me to join in with at the end? I can't remember the fricken words to it!"

"You'll be fine ….." was reassured again.

There was a knock on the door. The two men stepped away from each other and after hearing a 'come in', a head was popped in through a growing gap. "We're ready for you Jack." they were informed, and giving Ianto's hand one discreet squeeze, Jack followed the young woman from the room.

"Okay …. don't forget, Jack, no bad language." Ianto just heard the woman reminding his nervy partner as the voices grew faint. Sitting down on a small sofa, and finally starting to shake with nerves himself, he prepared to watch the broadcast on a monitor up on the wall.

-o- -o-

"Okay folks, it's time for my second guest of the night, and I think it'd be fair to say that this young man has become, quite literally, famous overnight. You've seen him on front of magazines, on the new show he's helping to present on BBC2, in the gossip columns ….. okay, maybe we shouldn't go down that route ….. and some of you might even have seen his outstanding performance as Danny Zuko in Grease …. Let's just bring him on, shall we? Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together, and give a huge Boxing Day welcome to ….. Jack Harkness!"

As the studio audience began to cheer, Jack heaved in a deep breath, tugged down on the edges of his suit jacket, waited nervously for the woman to give him a nod, then stepped out onto the set.

The host of the show, Barry Noone, was already up on his feet and waiting to greet him. Praying that his shaking legs wouldn't buckle, Jack made his way over and took a seat as it was offered.

"Hi …." He leaned forward, shook the other guy's hand with a big smile in place.

"Sohhhh, Jack, is there any magazine cover you haven't been on lately?" the host asked, breaking the ice with a joke.

"It's not been _that_ bad." Jack joked back, taking a nervous sip of water.

"I might have to disagree with you on that one," was protested, drawing a laugh from the audience, "But anyway, the new show's going great guns isn't it? Would you say that's because the British public as a whole has decided to embrace the world of musical theatre – or would you say it's got more to do with you looking like Tom Cruise's taller brother?"

With Jack smiling down at his knees before looking up, the audience cheered like mad; there were even a couple of squeals going on.

"Hey, much younger …. and much, much taller brother!" Jack corrected with a grin.

"For those of us who don't know, Jack, why don't you tell us a little about the concept for the show; give us an idea of why you wanted to take on a role like this." was asked, getting them back on track.

Remembering his prepared spiel, Jack became animatedly engrossed in telling his host and the audience all about the show - about how Phil approached him and how the ratings had been so good lately, that after Christmas they would be moving over to BBC1.

Next, Jack was asked to explain a bit about his musical theatre background, and the ensuing five minutes passed with everybody - Jack, his host, and the audience - rolling about with laughter; along with the anecdotes that were actually clean enough to share, the innuendos were also flowing thick and fast.

"Okay, before I let you go,"

The host began to round things up. "I have to ask ….. Jack ... earlier in the year, while you were still playing the part of Danny in Grease, you had some bad press; were wrongly accused of various things which, and I hope you don't mind me saying this, is a situation which a nice guy like yourself didn't really deserve to find himself in …."

Trying to hold his smile in place, Jack felt a nervous twitch appear on his right cheek.

"And at the time," the host continued, "You were linked to one of your co-stars in the show – now - what all those single ladies out there are dying to know is, have you got anyone special in your life at the moment? And if so ... what's her name?"

With the audience cheering with delight, Jack felt the walls on all sides start to close in. Nobody warned him he might be asked stuff like this – this was his business and …

A sudden moment of clarity alleviating some of the grief inside his head, he shook himself out of his stupor, gave a wide smile, and without a second thought told anybody that was interested, "Actually, there is someone very special in my life …." As the audience began to murmur, an excited hum filled the air. "… but it's not a '_she' ….._" Jack continued, "It's a 'he'."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

tbc.

.

.

**A/N : ** Chuckles ….. So, is Jack about to announce that he's gay? Or is he about to divert attention away from the issue by revealing that he has a secret son?"

See you all after the ad break! … bwb.

.

.


	30. Now I Shout It from the Highest Hill

**A/N:** Just a quick disclaimer –

Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were originally created by Mr Russell T Davies (thank you very much, Sir).

Also, if any situations or o/c's appearing in this story come close to matching anything or anyone in real life, please be assured it's pure coincidence and that I would greatly appreciate not having the butt sued off me ….. Many thanks … bwb.

.

And finally, to my guest reviewer - - - Not long to wait now – the outcome to the blackmail situation will soon be revealed!

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Chapter Twenty Nine

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Now I Shout It from the Highest Hill

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Palming a hand at the air, an astonished Barry Noone requested that his audience should quieten down. "Please folks, how about we give Jack a chance to explain?" he begged in a new plea for calm. "Jack, perhaps you could expand a little on that last statement for us?" was suggested as the rumble of voices finally died.

"I, um, yeah …" With a nervous laugh, Jack reached forward for his glass. Taking a large gulp of water he stared out at the studio audience.

"You need some more time?" the host offered, clearly sensing the build-up of tension within his guest.

Jack smiled his thanks. "No, honestly, I'm fine …."

And strangely – he really was. A light breath was inhaled - then he went with the only thing that felt right … …. he followed his heart. "The special person that I'm referring to …. is my boyfriend."

A wave of astonished gasps - a hiccough of stilted exclamations - ran from one side of the studio to the other. Down in the very front row a young girl in her twenties started to cry very noisily. It was just the one weeper for now, which was fortunate as a camera had already been spun on its base to show the audience at home how extreme a reaction Jack's surprising announcement had managed to incite.

"Okay, let's give him a chance to finish shall we?" was requested in a loud but polite manner. "Folks, hey, come on everyone - can we just caaaaalm it down for a moment …?"

The man opposite Jack reached over; grasped a forearm in support. "Can you give us a name, Jack - tell us who he is?" he chanced asking once his call for complete hush had been observed.

Fingers still toying with his glass, Jack shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to, you understand," he explained as earnestly as he could, "I'd just rather not make any announcements without discussing this with him first. But what I _can_ tell you is that I truly am the happiest I've been in a very long time."

"And have you got a message for your fans out there? I'm sure there are a lot of people watching right now who are feeling, how can I put this, a little disappointed?"

As he sat there nodding his understanding, Jack's visual show of regret was speaking volumes. "Well, of course more than anything I'd like to say how sorry I am for having deceived them all like this, and that I'm really hoping they won't dessert me because of it."

The host left his seat; stood behind Jack to give one shoulder a firm squeeze. "Any of you sat out there, taken a sudden dislike to this young man? Any of you thinking of boycotting his next programme just because he's been brave enough to admit that he's gay?" he asked, addressing the studio audience directly.

Straight away multiple shouts of 'NO!' were thrown back. One guy in the middle of the third row stood up to shout 'Good on ya, Jack!', then building slowly a ripple of applause commenced. It climaxed in a rapturous, loud cheer with almost all of the audience getting to its feet. Even the young girl at the front - who, okay, was _still_ crying - was out of her seat and applauding her heartthrob.

Retaking his seat, Barry Noone himself began to applaud. As he gestured for Jack to take a look at the massed reception out front he was silently suggesting that his guest should start to relax now that the crowd had demonstrated its show of support.

Staring out at them all, taking in the noisy reaction, Jack was looking totally overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is one more thing I have to ask …" his host apologised once the noise had died sufficiently for him to be heard. "Some months back there was an item in the papers? Concerning a young man out in Ibiza who claimed ….."

"No …." Understandably wanting to curtail the memory-jog before it could become any more detailed, Jack shook his head hard. "Every word that came outta that ass-wipe's mouth was complete bullsh …. Was a total lie." he reconsidered as the audience started to giggle. "Okay I won't deny that I did actually speak to him while we were holidayin' out there, but it was only on a couple of occasions. He approached me sayin' he had relatives livin' in the States and, naturally, we got chatting about that - but that's all that ever happened between us."

"Jack, you just said '_we_ were holidaying out there' – are we to assume that '_that special guy in your life' _was there too?"

"Well, yeah." No longer having a reason to deny the fact, Jack nodded that the assumption was correct. "We were together the whole ten days and, ironically, from day one it was him that warned me not to trust the bast …. The creep."

With the audience chuckling again, an intrigued Mr Noone sat forward in his seat. "So if your _boyfriend_ witnessed everything that happened out there, why did you ….?"

"Why'd I feed the press that crap about me havin' a girlfriend? Why didn't I just go with the truth; deny that guy's story and leave it at that?" Jack smiled having guessed the rest of the question. Watching the head opposite nod back at him, "Can we go with - I didn't exactly have a lot of say in the decision myself - and just leave it at that?" he pleaded, taking another sip of water before placing his glass on the table.

"Of course and, actually Jack, thanks for sharing what you _have_ felt able to tell us tonight; I know it can't have been easy." The show's host looked directly at Camera One, "But for now I'm afraid that's it, we're out of time; I'm being told to call time on our little chat." and then back at Jack again. "Though, don't get me wrong; me personally I could sit here talking to you all night, but my final guest is still back there waiting in the wings – and to be honest I think you might just have stolen their thunder ….."

A deliberate pause was afforded, allowing the audience a moment to laugh at the quip before, "But you'll stay with us, won't you …." the host asked Jack, sounding like he really didn't want to give him a choice in the matter.

"Sure." Jack agreed, despite wanting to make a run for it.

"Good, because there are some godawful tuneless folks back there still waiting to perform in the finale, and I have a feeling they're all banking on you being around to help them out." was joked.

An outstretched palm appeared for Jack to shake. "But for now, I wanna hear it for a very brave man indeed; Jack Harkness everybody!"

With the transmission temporarily on hold, the viewers at home were treated to an ad break, while a warm up guy took centre stage to keep the studio audience bubbling.

The host left his seat. "You okay?" Jack was asked in a rush. "I'm assuming this announcement wasn't part of your original plan?"

Jack looked up at the concerned man. "No, it wasn't." he admitted without hesitation.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be a minute at most." was promised, and hurriedly leaving the set Barry Noone disappeared from sight.

No more than five minutes later, the broadcast had resumed and the final interview was underway. Jack was trying his best to keep up with the moment of light-hearted banter, but if asked he'd be the first to admit that his head was elsewhere, that, for him, the outside world was a complete blur. Before he knew it, it was time for the dreaded closing number, the lyrics of which had finally managed to escape him completely, but as luck would have it, his fragile mental state was about to be given a fillip by the off-camera prompt to his right.

Studying the words of the first verse in advance, he sat there telling himself the same thing over and over again; that the show must go on, though as he jumped up onto the platform to sway along with everybody else, he had just one real thought on his mind.

What the fuck was Yan gonna say?

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

The transmission had finished, the audience was chattering its way out through the exit doors and all assembled on set were making their way back to their rooms.

"Change of plan. This way…"

As a hand hooked him off course then began to lead him along, allowing himself to be diverted from his original route Jack instinctively started to jog along with his host. "What's wrong? Where we goin'?" he asked quickly, sensing an unsettling urgency about the man.

"My suite - I'll explain what's happening once we get there."

The corridor to their left was checked then Jack was led into it.

"But, Yan – he's still ….."

"Jack! Wait!"

Pausing mid-sentence, Jack looked back. A young guy holding up the necessary items for an autograph was approaching at speed.

"Not now Gavin!" was insisted in a firm voice. "Come on," the man leading the way instructed, "You start stopping every five seconds to sign your bloody name we'll never get away – and, anyway, I bet the little shit's got a headful of questions he wants to ask too."

Jack stopped on the spot regardless, and the anxious host found himself stumbling over the next few feet of his journey alone. "Shit! Jack, leave it - come on!"

"Hey kid, wait! You just want an autograph?" Jack shouted at the disillusioned young man; his shoulders slumping low as he walked away. "Okay, but make it quick!" he insisted as the grinning fan came bombing back towards him. "Gavin, yeah?" he double-checked taking hold of the piece of paper and pen being handed to him.

"You're my new hero." he was told a moment later, then the studio assistant made his way back to work.

An agitated Mr Noone flicked his head to the side. "We need to go. That means _now_ Jack. If they catch hold of you, the bastards are gonna eat you alive."

Distracting them both, Jack's phone started to vibrate. He checked the caller id. It was Steve.

"Hey Steve, look, I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now, I've …. What?! Already? But … Shit! How many? Fuck, I'm really sorry. Yeah I_ know_ I shoulda given you a heads up, but I didn't even know my fuckin' sel …. Huh? Okay – yeah - okay …. just put them off 'til I've sorted this with Yan and then … No! He didn't know either! Yes I am aware of that fact thanks …. and if I'm still in one piece by the end of all this I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay? Yep ….. cheers …. and Steve? I'm really am sorry 'bout this okay? Yeah … Bye."

"Come on!" was commanded in a strong voice.

"It's startin' already ….." Jack moaned, increasing his pace in order to catch up with the other man. "Steve said his phone's ringin' off the fuckin' hook."

"In here." the host instructed pushing a door inward.

The first thing Jack noticed was the man of his dreams.

Slumped forward on a chair in the corner; elbows on his knees and head in his hands, it seemed that Ianto hadn't reacted at all well to his impromptu announcement.

"I sent instructions for your, um, '_manager'_ to be brought here." was offered in explanation. "That's what I was doing during the ad-break. I can pretty much guarantee your room is currently overrun with people wanting to bend your ear." the host added.

"Shit …." Jack stepped further into the room, a look of both desperation and dread falling into place. "Yan?"

A throat was cleared behind him. "Look, I'll be right outside. You've got two minutes, fellas. I suggest you don't waste them."

Clearly lost for words, a silent Ianto left his seat. Moving closer he began to shake his head.

"I'm sorry ….." Jack blurted out, thinking to get in first, mainly because he was anticipating an explosion of Jones-sized proportions to occur. "I should've asked you before I went ahead an' said anythin', shouldn't I? Damn!" he decided, instantly answering his own question.

"Jack, have you any idea what you've just done?" Ianto asked him; voice emotion-free.

"Oh God, you are - you're mad at me …" Jack groaned, looking for all the world like his own particular version of one had just fallen apart.

"Wh-what? You think I'm _mad_ at you?" Face screwing up in frustration, Ianto reached over to cup a cheek. "No, you fool; of course I'm not bloody mad at you - worried sick is the only way I'm feeling right now!"

Hinting that he'd just spent the last twenty minutes sat there on his own holding it back, a noisy, astonished laugh blustered its way past the astonished boyfriend's lips. "Jack, you do realise what you've just done, don't you? You've just come out! You've just _come out_ on national tv - on _live_ national fucking tv! After feeding me every reason not to over the past seven months, what the _fuck_ made you change your mind now?"

Turning his face slightly, allowing him to kiss the palm still gently caressing his skin, "You," Jack revealed straight away, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I suddenly realised that letting everybody know how I feel about you, meant so much more than keepin' everybody else happy."

Ianto opened his mouth.

Unsurprisingly, nothing came out.

So he closed it again.

"I'm so sick of hidin' who I am, Yan …." Jack told him. "And out there tonight, with the opportunity starin' me right in the face, I just kept thinkin' the same thing over and over; how brilliant it'd feel if I could tell everyone that I'm in a relationship with you."

"Oh Jack …" Melting into the arms wrapping lovingly around him, resting his head on Jack's shoulder Ianto was still lost for what to say.

The door edged open and a humbled whisper of "Guys, look, I appreciate this is a very important moment for you both, but we need to get you out of the building before the staff - and therefore the press - find out where you are." was hushed through the gap.

The man out in the hallway poked his head fully into view to find the two men stood in the middle of his suite sending a misty-eyed look in his direction. "I've a blacked-out limo waiting down in the garage; the driver has instructions to take you wherever you want to go then to pick me up once he's done." he explained.

Turning away from Ianto to face his host completely, Jack's voice was hoarse. "Barry, you don't have to ….."

"Listen to me, you need to leave your car here; there's no way you can be seen driving out of the place - you'll be followed, that's a cert, and trust me, you really don't need to be going down that route tonight; you can leave your keys at reception and get someone to collect it for you tomorrow. And, don't worry," Jack was also reassured, "The fuss'll die down soon enough, things will eventually get back to normal, but in the meantime you really need to take me up on this offer, and, actually, I'm really surprised the guys over at Wood Lane didn't advise you on how to deal with …."

As Jack looked down at the floor embarrassed, his Boxing Day guardian-angel remembered that the young man's big announcement hadn't been planned. "Oh Christ, they don't know do they!" Face filling with trepidation, "Jack … you better prepare yourself for a bit of a carpeting; I have a feeling this isn't gonna go down too well with your Director General." he warned.

A horrified Ianto stared over at the show's host. "They won't sack him, will they?" He looked back at his shell-shocked boyfriend. "Jack? Fuck. What if they …"

"It's gonna be fine – _I'm_ gonna be fine." Jack assured him straight away. "And don't you dare start blamin' yourself … I know what you're like." he warned grasping hold of a chin then helping himself to a firm kiss.

"Guys come on, I'll show you the back route down to the garage" was offered.

And five minutes later, after being wished all the best for the future, keeping their heads down, Jack and Ianto were whisked away from beneath the building - West Hampstead bound.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"You need to let your family know; they're gonna be here in two days." Ianto pointed out as they stepped over the threshold of his apartment. "Oh, for fuck's …..I swear I'm gonna stamp on this fucking thing in a minute." he growled as his mobile began to ring again.

Removing his jacket and resting it on the back of the couch, "Just turn it off." Jack suggested quietly, finally realising how massive a deal this was actually becoming for them both. Falling down with a bounce, his head found his hands and he groaned loudly.

"It's Els again," Ianto told him walking into the room, "That's the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. I know I'm gonna have to talk to her soon," he admitted, "But I don't think I can face talking to anyone at all right now."

Jack looked up, concerned. "You regret me doin' it." he gasped, instantly deciding for himself that he was right. "You do, don't you! Shit! I'm so sorry - I just thought … Fuck! Oh God I've been so fuckin' stupid!"

In a move that was completely out of character, Ianto climbed onto the couch, settled with a knee on either side of Jack, then sat astride his thighs and tried not to laugh at the growing shocked expression.

"Stupid, Jack, is the one thing you most definitely are _not." _he announced with a fond smile. "Now, will you please stop saying you're sorry. I'm not sorry in the slightest; the only regret I have is that we haven't been able to do this sooner, and before you say it, no, I don't resent the fact that you wanted to wait a while."

"You're happy? With this, with everythin', I mean?" Jack felt the need to check one more time.

His expression relaying his reply for him, Ianto nodded a few times anyway. "There is one thing I'd like to know, though." he admitted, fingers playing with the front of Jack's shirt, "Did you mean what you said – that you're the happiest you've been in ages?"

"Aside from when Bobs was born, which is a completely different feelin', I can honestly say I've never felt so happy." was confirmed.

As Ianto bit into his bottom lip, then laughed his way into an awkward smile, it was clear he was trying very hard not to embarrass himself by overreacting. "You make me happy too." he eventually found the wherewithal to admit. "In fact, sometimes I feel so happy, I scare the fucking shit out of myself."

With both men laughing at the comment, the awkward moment disappeared.

"Well, I think we can safely say that everybody now knows about us," Jack sighed, brushing his fingers over one smiling left cheek. "And I'd just like to point out that you are genuinely the only man I've ever been willin' to change my life for. I'm just sorry I went 'n' opened my mouth without sayin' anythin' to you first."

Another sigh was heaved. "Yan, what I told you back there at the studios? I meant every word – I've realised that bein' with you is all that matters – I don't care anymore what other folk might think …. I want the whole world to know how much you mean to me ….."

"I …"

Knowing that the second he started to speak, the chances were he'd start to become emotional, Ianto opted to convey his feelings with a kiss.

It was whilst they were sharing that lingering, message-laden caress that his landline started to ring.

Still wrapped up in the moment, he raised a middle finger in the direction of his hallway and decided without hesitation that '_forever'_ would be just the right amount of time for him to stay exactly where he was.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Come the early hours of the next morning, they were still cuddled up there on that couch, only now they were snuggling lengthwise, one in front of the other, watching an old black and white movie. A celebratory bottle of wine had been cracked and, feeling much more relaxed, both men were enjoying the intimate moment.

Kissing the back of his neck, Jack wrapped his arms a little tighter around his boyfriend's waist. "We should do this more often; it feels special." he concluded.

"And normal," Ianto agreed, "Normal and nice. This is really nice."

"Normal is definitely nice." Jack kissed the same spot again.

And there, on Ianto's couch, was where they dozed off. It didn't matter that they'd failed to make it to the bedroom. It didn't matter that the tv was playing throughout the night. It didn't even matter the next morning when they both woke up with a crick in their necks.

They were happy - so happy it seemed almost surreal.

And whatever it brought they both knew that this particular day was about to become the start of the rest of their lives.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Is it okay parked there? I think I'm over far enough." Steve shucked his head to the side, instructing that Ianto should look out through his front door.

"Yeah, that should do you." Ianto nodded, closing the door behind them as they edged their way back inside.

Becs from the offices in Newman Street had been persuaded to come in on the first of the two Christmas Bank Holidays to drop Steve off at the studios. He, in turn, had picked Jack's keys up from reception and, completely safe and sound, the abandoned vehicle had found its way back to West Hampstead.

The 'dropped in at the deep end' agent was still pissed at Jack for not giving him a heads up about the previous evening's reveal, but was confident that the extra publicity for the show would outweigh the Beeb's desire to sack his client's sorry arse.

And he wasn't the only one feeling a bit out of the loop. Gradually, one after the other, the whole gang had managed to get through to voice their sadness at not being prepared in advance for the big announcement, but in true form each of them had also promised to keep their mouths shut and not discuss the boys' relationship with any outsiders.

Not having a clue what was going on, the family over in the States had been pre-warned of what to expect when they arrived the following day, plus with it being a Bank Holiday in the UK, thankful for the small amount of leeway, Ianto had contacted one of the store's directors at home to pre-warn him also that one of their departmental managers was about to make the headlines.

Steve had already been in touch with one of the dailies. The editor had been promised an exclusive if the final product made things seem favourable for Jack, and with a deal having been immediately struck, the entertainers 'team' were due to meet up with a journo later that same afternoon.

Thinking of Ianto's privacy more than anything, Jack requested that no photographer be present at his agent's office, but Steve explained that if they really wanted to keep everyone sweet, going down that route would be pushing things a bit.

Currently stood in his kitchen, "Anyone fancy a turkey sandwich?" Ianto wondered with a sigh.

Now that the initial fuss had subsided, an anticlimactic feel had taken precedence, and with no more calls to answer he'd found himself in need of something else to distract him. So far in that quest, in feeling suddenly conscious of his physique anyway, he'd adjourned to his 'office' for a quick work-out with his home gym, then had showered and sorted out which items of clothing he wanted to wear for the meet later on. He'd even cleaned the entire bathroom just in case they had any more visitors – that was how totally occupied he needed to be in the moment. And now, mooching around in his kitchen, he was thinking distractingly over how to use up the Christmas left-overs.

"I've got to use that bloody bird up somehow - I'm just gonna nip round the corner to get some bread." he added brightly, feeling all at once enthused by the thought of being able to escape for a while. "Kahn's will be open today." Decision made, he picked up his wallet and began to make a move. "Well, actually, he's open every day - but that's neither here nor there. By the way Jack - he's a very big fan of yours." was called in from the hallway as one skedaddling Welshman continued to make good progress with his plan. "Apparently he thinks we make a handsome couple."

Also trying to keep himself occupied, sat at the kitchen table, Jack looked up from the stack of photographs Steve had brought along with him. "You mean he already knows about us, this Kahn guy?" he checked, sounding surprised as he whipped his way through yet another signature with a flourish.

Ianto's head appeared round the doorjamb. "Long story; let's just say I have something very special to thank him for." he grinned still intent on making good his escape, and therefore unwilling to discuss the topic any further.

Leaving Jack and his agent to their own devices he unhooked his jacket then took himself outside to embrace some refreshing gusts of a late December breeze.

"Bollocks …."

Refreshing, he was sure he could handle – fucking freezing, however, he'd just discovered that he most definitely could not.

Shivering away like mad, just a few yards later he stopped to force an arm into each sleeve of his jacket and giving in to a moment of sentimentality, delved into an inside compartment of his wallet.

Leaning on the wall of a neighbour's house he deliberately ignored the wind to smile at the two photos pinched between his fingers. Same as always, a gorgeous, carefree Jack was still smiling in the photo-booth shots - all those months ago Mr Kahn had been right with his observations - pressed up close to Jack in both of them, a certain 'Mr Jones' was also looking very happy indeed and, actually, a great debt of gratitude was owed to the shop-owner; when he'd found them on his dusty floor he could easily have thrown the half-strip of photos away, but he'd held onto them 'til the next time his favourite customer came into the shop.

Recalling how much fun they'd had that day in Jack's local shopping centre, Ianto thanked the lord for making him stubborn enough to want to persist with their relationship; he'd never met anyone like Jack before and was quite certain he never would again.

He'd never believed in love at first sight before either, not until the night of Jay's party of course; the same fateful night which had seen Jack walk into his apartment and, consequently, straight into his heart.

Laughing quietly to himself, relocating the photos then pocketing his wallet, he walked on ahead realising that right from day one he'd never really stood a chance.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Mob-handed today, are we?" With a twisted smile, the Head of Arts and Culture leant back in his chair.

Stood to the left of the desk, Phil gave an awkward cough. "Nothing personal, Jim, we just thought if things were going to get a bit, you know, 'awkward', it might be best if Jack had a witness."

"Better make that '_witnesses'_ as there are three of you." was retorted with a belittling laugh. "What did you think I was gonna do Phil, bring the Corporation into disrepute by making an example him? Yeah, he's gay - so what? The last thing the BBC needs in today's climate is the word bigot added to its growing list. Have you seen the news-stands today? The streets and airwaves are buzzing - our boy here is now everybody's darling - every housewife's unattainable fantasy; he's the cute face that now even _more_ young girls want to stick on their fucking bedroom walls! He's being lined up as the new celebrity voice for gay activists everywhere! He doesn't need a witness you idiot – he needs a bodyguard and a pissing wage hike!"

"You're not kicking me off the show then?" Jack realised, finally managing to speak for himself.

"Maybe it's time to push for a re-negotiation." Ianto decided. He was still buzzing from telling last night's press team they could pay double the fee if they wanted photos as well as answers, and then getting his way.

"And you are?"

The man sat behind the desk offered the young Welshman with his starlet an unimpressed stare.

"The manager …." Ianto announced at exactly the same time as Jack declared, "My boyfriend."

"Precious. Fucking precious ….."

Laughing, the hirer and firer took a cigarette from the pack on his desk then lit it before sitting back. "You two come as a double act do you?" he grinned through a plume of expelled smoke, "Though, actually, son, if I'm honest you are starting to look a bit familiar – I've seen you at a few of the recordings haven't I ….." he decided in a less harsh voice.

"Are we done here?" Steve sighed, his expression telling exactly how much he didn't like the man sitting in front of them.

"I'll pop back once I've seen them out, Jim." Phil offered, inadvertently answering the agent's question for him.

Nodding, then scooting back on his chair as a way of dismissing them all, the man from the Beeb pulled open the draw to his right and rudely began to rifle around inside it.

"Nice to meet you too - Wanker." As he snarled the farewell, a horrified looking Jack dragged Ianto from the room.

-o-

"See you next week." A subdued Phil told Jack as he showed all three men into the elevator. "Please try to stay out of trouble. Oh, and have fun with your family – I hope this doesn't spoil your time with them."

Not totally sure which part of that sentence he was nodding to, "Oh, and Happy New Year for Friday!" Jack heard Phil call out as the doors slid into place and they began to descend.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Just drop me off at the tube station." Steve told Jack.

Now safely inside the performer's car, the two relieved men had been chatting light-heartedly about the fact that Jack still had a job.

A noticeably quiet Ianto, however, completely in a world of his own, was staring out through the front screen. He was feeling beyond guilty. In less than four hours Jack's family were due to fly into Heathrow and, as things currently stood, they'd be flying into absolute fucking mayhem.

The first planned stage of their visit had already gone to rat shit - right at that very moment, he and Jack should've been on their way to the airport. In hiring a minibus for the whole ten days they'd pre-arranged to pick up their special visitors then take them over to West Hampstead for a few hours. After this, four of them were going to travel with Jack back to his place - due to the lack of space, only Jackson, Gracie, Mary and Bobby would be staying at Hammersmith; while an easy going Gray had happily agreed to spend each night with Ianto instead.

Over the last few hours those original airport plans had been treated to a quick rethink; it was just lucky for everyone concerned that it was another Bank Holiday because, with hastily written placard at the ready, Larry and Gaz were already on their way to do the pick-up. Of course, someone else had also needed to be available to drop them off at the hire shop, and this was why Stefan had been brought into the equation too. Early afternoon, all three had met outside Ianto's apartment and Larry's car had been left in situ for when they returned.

With Ianto still not a happy bunny, they dropped Steve off at the tube station then with Jack putting his foot down, the pair of them tried to make it back to West Hampstead before both minibus and its contents could arrive.

Starting to feel somewhat shell-shocked, as he recalled that the new millennium would soon be upon them it occurred to Ianto that he'd be remembering the nineteen nineties for some very, very strange reasons indeed.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JIH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Daddy! Daddy! I just been on the biggest plane ever!"

Hoisting him up from the floor, Jack swung his son around in several circles. "Watcha sport! How cool is this, huh?" He clutched Bobby's small frame to his chest then kissed the side of his head. "Wow, check you out; you're in the UK! Did you get to see where the pilot sits?"

While Jack remained absorbed - and rightly so, Ianto gave Gracie a hand down out of the minibus, then assisted Gray with his luggage.

"You sure you're gonna be okay staying here with me?" he felt obliged to ask again, showing Jack's brother into his largest guest room and resting his case down by the bed.

"Yeah, s'cool." Gray looked around at the neutrally decorated, yet welcoming, space. "But I don't mind sleepin' on the couch if you want; it'd be a shame to make a mess in here just for my sake."

"It's fine; actually this room gets used quite a lot," Ianto explained with a grin, adding loudly because he knew his boyfriend was in earshot, "Every time Jack plays up, I just stick him in here on his own for the night."

With both men laughing away at his expense, "Hey, Jones; I heard that! Stop givin' everyone the wrong fricken idea about us!" Jack joked from the living room.

"What's a wrong fricken idea, mommy?"

"It's just your dad being stupid Bobby, take no notice of him." Mary instructed frowning at her son's father.

"That sounded like my cell." Jack decided, using the give-away beeping noise as an excuse to avoid the argument he was almost certainly about to lose.

"Anyone special?" Ianto wondered walking in from the hall with a chortling Gray still in tow.

Jack looked up, smiled awkwardly, then looked back down again. "Nah, it's just Steve saying not to worry, and to pass on early happy New Year wishes to everyone."

Having successfully sent Ianto off the scent, Jack re-read the message from Joe …..

…_.. missed the show but_ _just seen today's paper – bloody hell - full of surprises aren't you jack – what the fuck has that wanker of a Welshman done to you?_

Moving his thumbs as quickly as he could, Jack sent back the message that his family were over from the States and that he'd get around to replying properly later that evening when alone.

"That Larry and Gaz seem a solid coupla guys," Jackson was deciding having just waved them off after a chat out on the pavement, "But boy that ride here! Jesus - do those two bicker! I thought me 'n' Gracie was bad enough in a car, but those two? Jack! I swear I'd be pushin' your ma out the passenger door if she went on at me like that!"

"They're two of my best friends," Ianto smiled over at Jack's dad, "But I must admit, sometimes they can be a bit much; they're like an old married couple – _NOT …. _that I'm saying you're an old married couple, you understand …" he added quickly, already starting to dig his way out of the hole he just created. "I just meant that ….."

"Yan, quit while you're ahead; you'll thank me for it later." Gray joked kissing the top of his mother's head then giving her a hug.

"Can I get anyone a drink?"

Catching everyone's attention, a petite, redheaded creature had appeared from out of nowhere. Standing there, bold as brass, at the other end of her best friend's kitchen area, Ellie gave a small wave.

Ianto looked over in amazement. "How long have _you_ been here?"

"Was up above with Kelly; peeking out the window. I saw you pull up 'n' snuck in while you were helping Jack's mum out of the bus," she grinned, admitting "I've been out there in the sunroom the whole time; brought today's paper in with me, thought I'd read it for a while - give you all a moment to settle in."

At the mention of _that_ newspaper, Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated photos of himself at the best of times, but the one circulating the country at the moment was really embarrassing. Jack absolutely loved it of course, but himself, he thought it made him look far too young, and totally not worthy of someone with Jack' good looks.

As it happened, his identity was now well and truly out of the bag. Rather craftily, in a ploy to achieve extra sales the tabloid concerned had gone with posting just a small photo of Jack on the front page, plus the enticing offer to visit page five if they wanted to find out who his mystery man was. This was also where the embarrassing photo could be found.

The reporter, to his credit, had done a very sympathetic piece on them both; nothing too personal, just an insight into how they first met, the fact that Jack's boyfriend was also his manager, plus how long they'd been seeing each other, that sort of thing. The rest of the article had been relating to Jack's recent career move and had also done him no harm whatsoever.

Ianto had been getting missed calls and text messages left right and centre from people - both male and female - that he hadn't seen in years, and he was seriously considering changing his number. The Jones Gang themselves had been kind to him so far; not too many jokes about his ugly mug appearing in print and, in truth, they'd all been doing their usual best in pulling together to help out in a crisis.

As for Ellie, right now Ianto wasn't sure whether he wanted to hug her or hit her for turning up unexpectedly like this; she had this knack of revealing things about him that she really, really shouldn't when in delicate company, and as he stood there, currently rolling his eyes at her, she was giving her usual response in grinning cheekily back at him.

Making his way over to her first, a delighted Jack seemed keen to bring the little minx into the mix. "Hey baby girl … come say hello; I want you to meet everyone."

Hooking an arm beneath her bum cheeks he waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck then picked her up and carried her through to the living area. "Everyone, this is Els , Yan's best friend,_ but_, more importantly, she just happens to be my partner in crime."

A pleasantly polite round of introductions commenced, after which, Ellie finally got around to making everyone a coffee – except for Bobby, who had his favourite; a glass of milk.

"Hey, Gray, Yan's gotta home gym – come take a look!" Failing to mention that it was himself that'd foisted the equipment on his boyfriend in the first place, taking his coffee with him, Jack flicked his head in the direction of the doorway.

His fitness-mad and naturally curious brother obediently followed.

"Can I get a look too?" Milky moustache making him look adorably cute, Bobby began to bounce on his seat. As his dad held a hand back to him, he dumped his empty glass on the coffee table and scooted off at speed.

As her two sons, plus grandson, left the room, "How's he been?" Gracie enquired, clearly worried about her eldest. "I'm really shocked he took a step like that … he could easily have ruined this good thing he's got going with the BBC." she whispered.

"I can't tell if he regrets it or not." Ianto admitted truthfully. Kneeling down by the couch, resting back on his haunches, he looked up at her. "One minute he seems okay - the next, really distant. But he's still adamant he wants everyone to know about us."

"You've changed him, Yan." Mary admitted between sips. "He seems to have grown up a hell of a lot over this last year, so you must be doing something right."

All Ianto could do was shrug. "It doesn't feel that way at times." he admitted. "He's got such an out-going personality that most of the time I just feel like he's leaving me behind."

A hand appeared from out of nowhere, gave him a swift slap to the back of the head. "Jones, you're an idiot. That man has been bonkers about you since day one, and if you ask me, it's him that spends more time trying to keep up with you and your weird emotional changes."

"You're supposed to be my best friend." Ianto pointed out with a grumble, rubbing the back of his scalp as the others laughed along with Ellie.

"I am. That's what best friends' do," he was informed with a jubilant smile. "They're kind enough to let you know when you're being a complete knob-head."

"You tell him honey! Just watchin' the pair of 'em dance around each other like they do, makes me wanna smack their stupid heads together!"

As Jackson raised his mug in a salute, Ellie did the same back at him.

"Did you both have a good Christmas, Yan?" Mary asked, nodding her agreement with Jack's dad, "Bobby said you sounded happy on the phone."

"Ooh, that reminds me."

Ianto was already standing as he thought to quickly apologise, "Oh, yeah, we did thanks. Sorry, I just remembered we've got Christmas presents for everybody." he explained, leaving the room to get them.

Minutes later there was wrapping paper strewn everywhere; it was just like Christmas Eve all over again. Jackson, much to his wife's delight, along with his real gift had been given a pair of stripy socks as a joke, and Bobby was already sat up at the kitchen table trying to construct something out of two sets of Lego bricks. Although both gifts were similar in nature, and had obviously been purchased so that they could be used together, the young lad had been the only person to get individual gifts from his dad and Ianto; everyone else had found both of the boys' names on the bottom of their tags, pushing home the fact that they were now 'officially' a couple.

-o- -o-

By eight o'clock everybody had started to flag. A mound of delivered pizzas had been consumed, there was lots of stretching and yawning going on, and young Bobby had just spent a good half hour asleep in his dad's arms.

"Come on you lot, you can sleep all you want on the way over to mine." Jack told them all as they grumbled about having to go out into the cold. Wriggling his way to the edge of the couch he stood with his son still held safe in his arms. "You gonna be okay with just my boyfriend for company?" he checked with his baby brother. "It's not that I don't want you to stay at mine you understand - it's just that with ma and pa in the guest room, and Mary 'n' Bobs in my bed, you'd be on the couch opposite me, and even _I_ don't think that's really fair, so ….."

"It's cool; Yan's a great bloke and we'll be fine so stop worrying. Oh, and I promise I won't try anything on ….." Gray braved joking - right before that moment when his big brother decided to get him in a headlock then tried to throttle him.

With Bobby already handed over to his grandpa, keeping his tone jokey, "Hands off … he's mine." was all Jack needed to snarl for his brother to receive the correct message.

Following a sibling-style, make-up hug, "I'll give you two a moment – someone needs to go check the others aren't killing each other." Gray smiled at the two men opposite then headed out the door.

"So …. I'm yours, am I?" Ianto observed, trying his best not to laugh.

Jack stepped closer, pulled him into hold and claimed a slow, gentle kiss before resting their foreheads together. "Yes you are, Mr Jones ….. and don't you dare, ever forget that."

"I'll try my best." Ianto smiled before heaving a sigh.

"You okay?" Jack frowned, looking understandably worried.

Brushing their foreheads together, despite nodding an affirmative, Ianto couldn't help but sigh again. "Everyone knows about us, Jack … I guess I'm just having trouble getting my head around the fact." he explained. "My photo's out there - everyone that's ever known me can see it - they all know my business and … and that's so fucking weird."

"But no regrets?" Jack was quick to check, deliberately ignoring the horn being tooted outside.

Ianto shook his head, this time brushing his fringe back and forth over Jack's. "Only one; that we weren't able to go public sooner – but you know I understand why that was … so how about you just ignore me, hmmm?" Laughing at himself, he kissed Jack again then went in for a bone-crusher of a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, late evening sometime. Now ….. you make sure you have a great day with your folks … but …."

Jack raised one brow at the moment of hesitation. "But what …..?"

"But … please miss me too?" Looking appalled with himself, Ianto's lids fell. "God, I'm turning into such a sap – I can't believe I actually said that!"

"I always miss you ….." was whispered sincerely against his left ear.

Clearing his throat, Gray appeared in the doorway. "Okay you two, enough with the schmaltzy stuff; they're gettin' really pissed at havin' to wait around out there."

Final goodbyes were said, hugged, kissed, and then hugged all over again, then with one last meaningful glance at each other, Jack and Ianto parted company.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"You sure you're not gonna get shit from your bosses?"

Taking hold of the morning's second mug of coffee, Gray was looking genuinely concerned. "I'll be fine on my own Yan, truly. Just point me in the right direction and ….."

Orange juice in hand, Ianto took the seat opposite. "S'no big deal …." Shaking his head he balanced the tips of his elbows on the table. "They're not about to sack me for taking what I'm owed are they? Monday was a Bank Holiday. I always have Monday's off; today's in lieu of that and, trust me, Gray, you won't be fine on your own. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that you're bound to get lost on the Underground so, in actual fact, I have a really good excuse for sticking around."

"Excuse? Ohhhhh, I know what this is …. you just can't wait to see Jack again, can you!" was teased across the table. A delighted Gray's eyes lit up. "God, you two make such a cute couple." he concluded after a long moment of uncontrolled laughter.

"Say that again, and you definitely will find yourself lost on the Underground." Ianto joked back, before adding sheepishly "But actually, you're right … I really can't wait to see him again - just the thought of getting to see that smile of his, makes me smile too."

Realising what he'd just admitted, a horrified, rigid with fear, Welshman sat up to attention. "You mention one word of this to him I'll be forced to ….."

"You'll be forced to what?" Gray grinned; clearly amused by the effect his older brother seemed to be having on the man opposite.

Looking already defeated, Ianto frowned his reply across the table. "I'll start by denying every word ….. then I'll …. I'll ….. I'll make you sleep on Jack's couch instead of in my very comfortable spare bed!"

As a knock sounded on the front door, both men broke away from their jovial locked stare with a grin.

"Now I wonder who that can be." Ianto sighed heading out through the gap in his kitchen units.

"Mawwning!"

As the greeting was sung far too brightly in his direction, Ianto gestured that Ellie should make her way inside then shut the door behind herself.

"How's it going?" she asked the young stunner sitting at her best friend's kitchen table. "He's not bored you to death yet, then?"

"If you've come down here solely to insult me, small person, you can just fuck right off back up there again." she was told by the man congenially fixing up another pot of coffee.

"Hey, this guy here is great company," Gray told her as she pulled out a chair to sit adjacent to him, "Any fan of Next Generation is fine by me."

"Please don't tell me you been boring him with Star Trek, you dildo?" was checked with loud disbelief. "Couldn't you find anything better to discuss than that?"

Keeping her tone deliberately light, what Ellie was deliberately _not_ telling her best friend was that, from his couch over in Hammersmith, his panicking boyfriend had spent the whole bloody night texting her; suggesting that she should keep an ear to the floor to make sure she couldn't hear anything untoward going on in the apartment below.

Still feeling bemused by the fact that Jack had seemed so insecure and jealous - especially as the other person involved was his very own brother, she wasn't so sure that Ianto would view things quite the same way – '_Mistrusting bastard_' - would probably be the first words out of _his _mouth, which was why she was keeping her own, zipped.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" the man himself asked pointedly, successfully cutting into her thoughts.

Ellie looked up with a grin. "Er … shouldn't you?"

Ianto mouthed a very readable 'fuck off,' then poked his tongue out before laughing at her.

"Are you two always like this?" Gray wondered holding out his mug for yet another refill. "I can see why Jack likes you so much by the way." he directed at his host, who immediately started to blush.

Watching her 'soulie' look down to hide his embarrassment, Ellie started to giggle. Regaining his composure Ianto got his revenge by sitting the pot down on the table, thereby making it necessary for her to help herself.

"So, what're you two up to today?" she asked, pouring away, "I assume you'll be making your way over to Hammersmith first?" was concluded as she looked at each man in turn.

Before Gray could form a reply, "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes, so bugger off." Ianto told her good-humouredly.

And just a little over thirty minutes later, the London Borough of Hammersmith was exactly where Ianto and Jack's baby brother were heading.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

Unfortunately, it was only once they were on the second train ride of their journey that, in being nosey by reading the headlines over several engrossed commuters' shoulders, Ianto realised that his face was now in every sodding daily paper. Somehow, as they'd left the previous afternoon, some pap with a zoom lens had managed to get a shot of him outside the studios, and to say he had a worried look on his face in the photo, would be vastly understating the situation.

Turning away from everyone to face the exit doors, he and Gray continued to hold onto the metal upright next to them and inconspicuously rocked to and fro; hoping for the best and keeping his head down, Ianto was praying that none of the dallying office workers on board would spot who he was.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

On arriving at Jack's he phoned his bosses to say he wouldn't be coming in for the rest of the week; that he couldn't face the barrage of questions and unsubtle bursts of giggles that would undoubtedly be occurring behind his back.

After that, he and Jack had to address the issue of how to go about conducting the sight-seeing tour Jack had previously planned to do on his own. His mom and dad had said from day one that they'd like to pop back to see Big Ben, the location of their first meeting all those years ago. Mary and Bobby wanted to go to Buckingham Palace and to go see the soldiers standing around in their tall furry hats, while Gray had expressed a desire to sit on the upper deck of an open-topped, bright red Routemaster.

Finally, they'd set off, city-mile bound, and with Jack and Ianto wrapped up in scarves, woolly hats and sunglasses they managed to do everything apart from take the ride on a big red bus; in the end the cold weather had put the kibosh on that idea – but as compensation they'd managed to catch Tower Bridge raising and lowering.

At the end of their very enjoyable day, everyone had finished it off in fine style by devouring an Italian feast courtesy of Maria; Jack had asked in advance if the restaurant could prepare something for them when they got home and Maria herself had ushered them all inside the restaurant two hours before the official opening time so that they could eat and drink without the worry of being disturbed.

That night, and the following night, everyone, inclusive of Ianto, stayed at Jack's. Gray had the three-seater sofa all to himself, and Jack and Ianto shared the four-seater. Naturally, because, of course, it was always going to have happened at some stage, badgering his mom to take him down the dormer steps to use the bathroom, Bobby had wondered out loud why his dad and Yan were snuggled up so close together.

He'd been informed that Yan always got cold at night; that his dad was just helping him keep warm, and next morning both men had been given a stern talking to for not being a little more discreet, under the circumstances.

Earlier in the week Gracie had contacted her brother in Cardiff. On realising that the family were over for a visit he'd insisted that they all drive up the M4 to spend a few days with him; there'd be no problem with the sleeping arrangements, she'd been assured, as he and his wife had recently moved to a bigger house - this was despite the youngest cousin having finally moved out to 'do his own thing' - so there'd be plenty of room.

Thinking that the roads might be quieter, it was decided that, as his name had insightfully been included on the insurance policy, on Saturday (New Year's Day) Jackson should drive the minibus, avec brood, over to Wales and back with them aiming to return to London on the Tuesday, two days before they were due to fly back to the States.

By the Friday morning everyone was getting excited by the thought of celebrating the start of a new Millennium - it seemed to be the only thing on Earth that anyone was discussing; each news report on the tv was full of nothing but New Years' Eve news - the gossiping guesswork in the dailies about Jack and Ianto had very quickly been replaced by a deluge of possible doom and gloom theories that might occur at the stroke of midnight – not that the two men themselves had complained about the fact, of course, though, there had been a certain amount of complaining going on ….

Jack's little flat was looking like a bomb had hit it. Presents, clothes and suitcases were strewn everywhere. Of course, Gray's case was still at Ianto's so, along with pulling on the same pair of jeans every day, the younger sibling had gratefully been 'making do' by using his older brother's sweatshirts and undercrackers - while a fairly smug looking Ianto had simply made use of the contents of his _own_ drawer up in Jack's room.

Along with the detritus of garments and gifts, also managing to send Ianto apoplectic were the used cups, plates and items of cutlery he was finding at every turn; this was despite his, Gracie's and Mary's attempts at trying to keep on top of things.

Above everything though, everybody, not just one verbally loud Welshman, was fed up to the back teeth with finding themselves either treading or sitting on pieces of Lego. By the end of the second day they'd worked out that Bobby had been strategically placing the step hazards around the place purely to keep himself amused. It had since been concluded that he was going to take after his father in most things, not his mother.

Still, regardless of everything, all seven people crammed into the characterful, if bijou, little dwelling in Hammersmith were absolutely loving being there with each other; so much so that they'd decided not to join the crowds by the Thames the following night, and instead were going to celebrate by staying at Jack's flat to watch the big firework display above the river, from the landing outside.

As for the newly outed couple, well, they were trying to snatch as many private moments together as they could, most of which seemed to be occurring in the kitchen.

Leaving a sleeping Gray to his own devices on his sofa then sneaking off in the early hours to have a bit of a kiss and a cuddle, had so far proven fairly successful, plus they were now both experts at knowing when best to offer to stick the kettle on; when everybody else was so engrossed in a tv programme that they were unlikely to notice how much time it was taking the two men in the kitchen to make a simple round of drinks.

It was Ianto, ironically, who'd thought to point out how clingy they'd both suddenly become. It seemed that being stuck in a tiny flat with five other large as life individuals had given the romantic side of things a bit of a boost and, for once in his life, it was the younger Welshman who couldn't get enough of these clandestine moments. The kitchen had suddenly become his new 'best place on Earth to be' ….. and he hadn't heard Jack complain once either.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

The last three days had whizzed by so quickly, Jack was having trouble believing it was already New Year's Eve.

He checked his watch with a sigh; nearly seven pm. By this time tomorrow his son would be in Wales and, if he were to be honest, the fact was making him feel increasingly unhappy.

Not that he begrudged his mom the chance to meet up with the brother that she hadn't seen for years; this time of year was all about being with your family and friends, he knew that. He was also pleased that Gray would finally be getting to see something of the country where his big brother had been born, but Bobby would be right there in Wales too, and that's what this particular absent father, was starting to feel the most resentful about.

Sensing his boyfriend's pain, and in turn guessing the real reason for it, Ianto moved in close to hug Jack from behind. Not just the kitchen, but the whole flat was theirs for a precious few moments; the others had shot downstairs to say Happy New Year to Maria and her staff, so the hold he currently had on his boyfriend was unashamedly tight and was lasting considerably longer than just the usual few seconds they were allowed. "Wanna talk about it?" he offered, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder with a smile.

"I'm bein' selfish, aren't I?" Jack decided, choosing to straight away condemn himself and therefore negate the need for a reply. The affectionate smile sat on the face next to his widened instinctively. The arms already wrapped around his waist gave him an extra hard squeeze.

"You love your son; it's natural for you to want to be with him as much as possible, there's nothing selfish about that that I can see." Ianto offered. "And you wanna know what else I think?" he smiled.

"Does it involve using a knee-tremblin' quickie as a diversion?"

"Down boy - no, it doesn't." Ianto laughed, wondering instead, "When do you have to be back in the studio?"

"Next Wednesday. Why?"

"Hmmm, saaaame day as meee." was concluded with satisfied, sing-song lilt. "Because next Monday's another bank holiday, I'll be using the Tuesday as my official day off, which means I'm not due back 'til the Wednesday either, sohhhhhh what I'm proposing is that tomorrow, when we go with the others to my place, we pick up both mine and Gray's gear, then jump into your car and follow them up the M4. I did say I wanted to go to Cardiff with you, didn't I?" Ianto pointed out with a small laugh, adding, "Of course, I really meant for us to go alone, but we can do that another time; on this occasion you get to spend extra time with Bobby, that's far more important. We'll still get to see something of the City; we can book into a hotel for the duration and meet up with the others during the day. Win – win situation if you ask me."

Obviously giving his boyfriend's idea some thought, a pensive Jack turned in Ianto's arms. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are Mr Jones?" Lips were pouted in readiness.

With a definite smirk forming, Ianto dipped forward to accept the peck. "No, I don't think you have. Better start telling me now." he joked, retightening his hold on Jack's waist.

Without warning, Jack's face fell. "Oh heck."

"Complain all you like," Ianto told him with a smile, "I'm not letting go."

Realising his reaction had been misinterpreted,"I didn't mean that," Jack corrected with a laugh, "It's just occurred to me - what if we get recognised while we're there - and people start talkin'?"

"Let them." Lips rolling inward, Ianto gave a shrug. "Fuck it - we're not doing anything wrong; the only person we have to protect from all of this is Bobby – agreed?"

As he was, indeed, forced to agree, Jack heaved a sigh. "You know what?" he nodded, finally seeing things through his boyfriend's eyes, "You're right - and you know what that means?"

Ianto quirked one brow.

"It means we're goin'a Cardiff tomorrow!" he was told with a bright smile.

"You know it makes sense." Features softening, Ianto began to curl his fingers through Jack's hair. "And now can I make another clever suggestion - that we crack on with making the most of these few moments we have left alone?"

A much happier Jack helped himself to a leisurely kiss. "Oh … most definitely."

"Is this all you two do?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Pash and whisper sweet fricken nothin's to each other?"

Apparently having felt the need to come back before everybody else, Gray was stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

Laughing their way out of the disrupted embrace, both Jack and Ianto gave him the bird, then deliberately resumed their 'pashing and whispering of sweet nothings' ….. purely for his benefit.

-o- -o-

"It's eleven forty-five! Mary! You'd better wake Bobby - he won't want to miss the fireworks!" Gracie called out from the kitchen.

"Where've those two got to now?" she wondered, walking through to notice the empty spot where her eldest son and his boyfriend had earlier been sitting.

Gray sent his mom his best - 'I've just about given up on those two' - flick of the head. "They're already outside; somethin' 'bout getting' a few moments alone before the big event?"

Gracie made an 'awwwww' face.

Gray pretended to throw up.

-o-

"Wow ….. us two … seein' in the new millennium together. Who'd've thought we'd make it this far, huh?"

Taking the notion on board, Ianto hummed his agreement.

Elbows balancing on top of the landing wall, chins resting in their palms, currently stood side by side the UK's 'couple of the moment' were staring out over the rooftops enjoying the moment alone as the minutes counting down pre-empted the start of their brand new year together.

Completing the mood, the happy sounds of celebrating were going on all around them. Laughter and the loud bellowing of people shouting their advance New Year's greetings to anyone and everyone in sight could be heard from, literally, streets away. Some very familiar and 'Symbolic' high notes from 'The Artist Formally Known as Prince' were coming from almost all of the nearby gatherings with the hint that everybody concerned, rather predictably, was partying like it was Nineteen Ninety Nine.

One hand leaving his chin, Jack's left arm fed its way around Ianto's shoulders. "Yan … you know what they're all sayin' don't you?"

"What who's saying?"

Turning his face to the right, Ianto found his nose colliding with Jack's; his eyes widened comically as that same daft bugger of a boyfriend took advantage of the situation by commencing with a gentle Eskimo kiss.

"The scientists – y'know ….. all the people in the know." Jack explained still 'kissing' away.

Laughing quietly at him, "Enlighten me ….." Ianto instructed.

"They're sayin' the world could end tonight – the situation's really, really bad." he was told earnestly.

Seeing where this was going, Ianto wasted no time in blowing a long, displeased breath out through his nose, bringing the 'kissing' to an end. "Jack, the world is always ending."

"But, I mean …. come ohhhhn, we're talkin' the end of the friggin' world here, Yan. Do you have any idea what that could mean for us?"

"No more sensational blow jobs?" Face deadly serious, Ianto was trying his utmost not to start grinning; Jack was so easy to wind up at times and his thwarted expressions especially, were priceless.

True to form, Jack was looking very unimpressed. "How can you joke at a time like this! In less than ten minutes it could be all over. We could be scattered into atoms! Dust, Yan! Dead! We will be; no more …."

"Okay, okay ….. I'm getting the picture thanks." Now equally as unimpressed, Ianto began to shake his head. "Bloody hell, Harkness, how to ruin the moment - you really are in the party mood tonight, aren't you …..."

"All I'm sayin' ….." With one swift movement, Jack had them completely facing each other. "…. is that if this really is 'it' ….. if there's even just the slightest chance that we might never see each other again …. then surely we should be telling each other exactly how we feel?"

"Jack, I know how you feel."

Jack wasn't for swaying. "But you haven't heard me actually _say_ it – have you?"

"And I'm not about to now. Jack - the world is not about to end, okay?" Ianto insisted.

"But it might!"

Along with his telling expression, Ianto's exasperation began to deepen. "Okay, answer me this - How many reports of an antipodean disaster occurring, have you seen on telly this evening? It's already 2000 down under you muppet; there are loads of countries ahead of us time-wise."

"Well, yeah …. but."

"But?" Ianto's hands found his hips. "Even now you're giving me a 'but'? But what, Jack? Just admit that you're wrong and move on - you haven't got a bloody clue where you're going with this, have you ….."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Ha! Sure I have - Greenwich is the real deal, right? I mean, the real time that everyone goes by, is right here in London, yeah?"

A loud tut left Ianto's mouth. "The real time? Bloody hell, Jack, now you _are_ clutching at straws. Look, you haven't got a clue what you're talking about so just give in gracefully."

Staring defeat in the face, the desperate one out of the two decided to stand there pouting, the look in his eyes saying that, rather worryingly, he was about to do something completely reckless.

"Jack, you say it …. I'll never speak to you again." Ianto warned.

The bottom lip was drawn back into place. A daring smile replaced it, "Sorry, Yan … but that's a chance I'm just gonna have to take." and Jack edged closer.

It was time for Ianto to start panicking. "Jack, don't. I mean it - just … don't! If I hear just the first fucking word you're going over this wall, and you'll find yourself down there with Maria's bins."

"Oh wow! Quick you lot, get out here - they're havin' a domestic! Go on Yan, throw him over anyway!"

Staring over at the doorway, Jack sent his kid brother a hard stare. "Butt the fuck out, Gracie!"

Clearly upset by the childhood taunt, "You call me that again you jerkoff, I'll be throwin' you over that fuckin' wall myself!" with the warning, Gray stepped closer.

"Mommy! Nanna! Help! Daddy and Uncle Gray are fighting!" Wrapped up in his coat, scarf and woolly hat, Bobby ran back inside to find some real grown-ups.

"Oh, nice one, Gray! Cuss in front of my kid why don'tcha!"

Mary appeared out on the landing, her arms folded to her chest. "Oh, so he's _your_ kid now is he?"

"Who's upset Bobby?" Jackson stepped into view. "He's damn near hittin' hysterical in there!"

Jack pointed at his brother. "He started it!"

Gray bristled, his fists balling. "Did not!"

"Oh yeah, go on, that's it the two of you – start behaving like children! God, some things never change! Jack, are you ever going to grow up? You know, I thought you'd changed, but …. ugh!" With a loud huff, Mary stepped back inside.

"Now look what you've done!" Determined not to take the blame for this one, Jack was pointing at Gray again.

"What the hell's going on out here?" Hat and coat in place, ready to face the cold night air, Gracie flew out through the front door.

"Um, two minutes to go ….it's nearly midnight everybody …." As his warning fell on deaf ears, with a sigh, Ianto turned away from the others and stared out over the roof-tops. Keeping his gaze fixed to the right he waited for the first sign of fireworks to appear.

Jackson gave a loud, attention grabbing, double clap of his hands. As the occupants of the first floor balcony fell silent, "Okay, can we call a truce everyone?" he begged, "Any second now there's gonna be a new year startin', and I for one would like to celebrate it in a happy fashion."

With everyone agreeing and apologising profusely for their unwarranted outbursts, Bobby was hoisted onto his dad's shoulders and excitedly peering out at the night sky the Harkness clan plus one, waited to hear Big Ben chime out on the telly inside.

Smile back on his face, Ianto leaned closer and pressed his lips to Jack's left ear. "See, I'm right - you nearly said it and look what happened; I keep telling you it brings nothing but trouble." he whispered victoriously.

Inside, Big Ben began to bong.

"Wow!" Wriggling about on his father's shoulders, Bobby pointed to further along the river where the sky was already bathed in a bright white light.

"Happy new year everyone!" As several bursts of sparkles appeared in every spot of the sky, Gracie began to do the rounds, hugging and kissing her brood, encouraging them all to join in with her.

Ianto leaned in again. "Happy new year, Jack …. I'll have to give you a kiss later." he whispered making sure that Bobby couldn't hear.

"Wow, Daddy - did you see that one?"

Bobby, it seemed, was totally preoccupied. Indeed, when his dad's lips covered the last few millimetres to make contact with the ear they were whispering into, the moment completely escaped the young lad's attention.

For the rest of the display, those assembled remained in a happy mood and it wasn't too long after it'd finished that, yawning as they laughed and joked their way inside, the family as a whole decided to hit the sack; a tedious trip along the M4 had been planned for later that same morning, and Jackson especially was keen to get some sleep before slipping into his driving gloves.

-o- -o-

"Are you two gonna lay there canoodlin' all night?"

Tucked in behind Ianto, Jack lifted his head. On the sofa opposite he spotted his brother's mop-topped version peeking out from beneath a blanket. "Canoodlin'?" he frowned across the divide at him.

"That's what mom calls it," he was informed dismissively, "And whatever you two decide you wanna call it … can you just not do it in front of me please?"

Disgruntled at being deprived of some much needed sleep, Ianto opened one eye. Over the course of the last ten minutes he'd made himself nice and comfy in Jack's arms, in fact he'd relished every single one of the snuggly moments they'd shared over the last two nights and had been looking forward to this experiencing this particular one all evening. "Okay, this is your first and only warning - you two start arguing again I'm gonna lay the pair of you out. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"I think we better do as he says … he can get a bit volatile …." Jack suggested with a grin, earning himself a dig in the ribs.

Ianto mumbled his thanks to the giggling boyfriend snuggling himself in behind and with both of Jack's hands now back in front of him, wrapping his own around them, he held them to his chest. "Night Jack …."

"Night Yan." Jack kissed the back of Ianto's head. "Night Gray." he added, closing his eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Night bro …." was quickly followed by a noisy yawn.

Smiling in the moment, Ianto wriggled a bit; getting himself a little more comfy in Jack's hold. "Night Gray ….." he sighed.

His upper body shaking, Jack started to chuckle. "Night John Boy …." he managed to squeak out before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Night Jim Bob …." Gray squeaked back at him.

Feigning a loud sobbing sound, Ianto opened his eyes. "Gahhhhhhh ….. I just want to go to sleep, that's all. Sleeeeeep."

Behind him Jack was still shaking with silent laughter. "Night Grandpa ….."

In the guest room, Grandpa finally lost it. "Will you three shut the hell up! Some of us are tryin'a get to get some sleep in here!"

The bellow sent all three men into fits of laughter, and it quickly turned into one of those moments of giggling that never wants to end. Every time they fell silent, one out of the three would either snort or giggle and then they were off again, laughing like naughty children.

And the whole time, gripping onto Jack's hands, brushing his thumbs affectionately to and fro, Ianto was loving the moment of silly interaction - was loving being part of a family; was completely loving this brand new life of his.

But more than anything ….. quite simply ….. it was just being there with Jack that he loved the most.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JIH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Cardiff had been a scream a minute. From start to finish it'd been one big party – once Gracie had stopped crying with happiness that is.

With the hugs, kisses and polite enquiries into everybody's state of wellbeing out of the way, the Cardiff contingent had been eager to interrogate Jack over his recent career move - with them all deciding it was weird getting to see one of the family looking out from their tv set. They'd also been keen to tease him about his big 'coming out' moment; had made sarcastic comments about him finally 'settling down', but all the while, the bemused local lad at Jack's side was being welcomed with open arms.

As planned, he and Jack had checked into a local hotel and each morning had diligently appeared to meet up with the brood then spend the day with them. They'd visited local haunts, or just hung out at the house when it was raining, reminiscing about the old days.

With the weather quite bitter outside, the home-cooked meals at the end of each day had been very comforting, but for Jack and Ianto the private nights spent together had been the most glorious time. Naturally, there'd been some blissful long hours spent 'love-making' - not 'fucking' - but, foremost, just getting to share a comfy bed instead of a couch had been the biggest treat. Beyond that, they hadn't cared that the staff knew they were booked into the same room, hadn't cared about the stares and giggles, or the odd requests here and there for autographs. And after experiencing a brilliant few days together, both men remained adamant that they wanted to come back to Cardiff again, to spend some serious time showing off the different areas that they each knew best.

-o- -o- -o- -o-

Already finding themselves at the end of the second week in January, Jack had just spent the Wednesday and Thursday wrapping the BBC series proper, and with all filming, interviews and photoshoots finally completed, he was now officially unemployed. Not that he seemed all that bothered by the fact, he was still buzzing from having the family over to stay, and, of course, from getting to have Bobby with him for a while.

With the youngster safely back in California, contact was being religiously maintained. Even Ianto was phoning when he felt like it - if he couldn't sleep at night, without feeling the need to tell Jack, he'd call Mary, who would put him on the phone to her son, and then they'd chat for a while - Bobby relaying all the details of his day spent with friends - Ianto passing on the odd piece of silly gossip about the young lad's dad. The moment was something he found himself looking forward more and more to.

Thankfully, things had settled down on the media front. They were now old news - but one person in particular seemed keen to keep the celebrations going; Kenneth had been completely overwhelmed by the sudden progression in their relationship. He'd come up from Devon a couple of nights previous and had taken them out for a meal to celebrate. He also informed them that, still touring the country, Jerry was absolutely seething over latest developments, and this, of course, had cheered 'loves young dream' up no end.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Have you got the card and present?" Jack yelled out from inside the cab, watching Ianto pull his front door shut behind him.

Having finished his Friday shift a mere sixty minutes previous, a puffing Ianto climbed onto the back seat. "Yep." He held the card, and then the wrapped parcel, up for Jack to see. "I can't wait to see his face."

"Or Larry's." Jack added with a grin.

"Cherry's, chief." Ianto instructed the driver. "Jack, are you sure you're okay with going inside the club?" he checked for the tenth time since getting home, "Gaz said he'd understand if you didn't want …."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jack interrupted, "The place is gonna be full of gay guys all lookin' to have a good time; it's not like I'm gonna feel out of place is it?"

"Someone's bound to know who you are. What if they call the papers or something?"

"We're a gay couple in a gay club - not exactly front page news is it? If you spot a camera, just give 'em your best 'I really don't give a shit' smile and get on with things."

Ianto faced front to stare out through the screen. "Hmmm …. well as long as you're sure." he decided, looking totally unconvinced himself.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Whoa! Hey, babe, where's the fire?"

As Ellie rushed out to collide with him, Jack held her steady.

In knowing his best friend inside out, "What's up?" Ianto asked, sensing there was something very, very wrong.

"Jay's inside." she gasped, "I wanted to catch you before you could make it through to the bar."

"Oh, shit. What the fuck's he doing here? The bastard never wanted to come here with me when I asked!"

Ellie checked over her shoulder, then back again. "He said he remembered it was Gaz' birthday and took a chance that we'd all turn up here to celebrate. I've asked him to leave, but he's already pissed ….. he keeps throwing the 'he's entitled to be here as much as the next person' line at me."

"What do you think?" Turning to him, Ianto directed the question at Jack who, for some reason, was starting to look a little peaky.

"Your call …" was offered with no conviction whatsoever. "Though naturally, I personally would rather you didn't go anywhere near the fuckin' guy."

Ianto nodded his understanding - if a sober Jason was more than capable of coming onto him, a drunken Jason's behaviour was likely to be much, much worse, and Jack had every right to be feeling threatened right now. But the two of them not going in to wish Gaz a happy birthday would be handing Cooper the win on a plate.

"How about we just walk up to Gaz, wish him happy birthday; give him his present, then leave." he suggested, begging his best friend, "Els, can you keep Jay occupied for five minutes for us?"

"I'll give it a go." she nodded, eyeing the growing look of uncertainty on Jack's face.

Ianto studied him too. "Jack? You okay with this?"

Jack forced a smile. "Sure, as long as _you're_ sure ….."

"Five minutes then were outta here." Ianto promised already walking inside.

-o- -o-

"Yan, I'm ….. _Jay, leave it!_ ….. I'm sorry - I tried my best." Hanging onto the crook of Jason's right elbow, Ellie was being dragged along on the balls of her feet. "He's too strong for me." she panted, fruitlessly pulling back with a hard tug.

"Jay, fuck off. This is Gaz's night - don't you dare fucking spoil it for him." Ianto's top lip twitched as he snarled the threat.

Maintaining a firm grip on his boyfriend's arm, and starting to drag him away, "Gaz, sorry hun we're gonna have to leave." Jack told the birthday boy.

"Guys! Heyyyyyy, don't leave on my account! Let's all have a nice lil drink together and talk 'bout old times …"

Standing in front of Jay to stare up him, Ellie began to nudge him backwards. "Babe, come on, I'll go somewhere else with you, let's leave them to it ….. we don't want any trouble, do we ….."

"Sorry, Gazebo, it does look like we're gonna have to bail." Ianto apologised to his friend. "We'll sort out another celebration for you on another day, okay?"

"S'fine, guys ….. don't worry, we understand." Larry smiled for both him and his birthday boy. "You two just get out of here …. before he gets any worse."

Wishing all of those that deserved one a quick 'bye, see ya later', the two men made their way out through the first set of swing doors. Before they'd made it through the second set, Jason was coming up behind them, a stream of obscenities leaving his mouth.

Ellie was still bringing up the rear, but concerned that things were about to get violent, a worried Stefan appeared on the scene to drag her out of harm's way.

Jason followed Jack and Ianto out into the main reception area. "There ya go again, Yan …. swannin' off with your Yankie creep."

Fortunately the reception counter had been left unmanned for a while and the only other souls around were the two bouncers outside. The last thing Jack needed was gossip of this nature hitting the headlines.

"Jay, just go back inside and leave us alone." Ianto calmly insisted. "Neither of us has anything to say to you so ….."

Jason took a step closer. "I wanna come home, Yan ….. you should still be livin' with me." was sulked drunkenly.

"Oh, for fucks ….. Jay, just fuck off ….. you're drunk and making a fucking twat of yourself ….." Ianto turned to Jack then nodded at the main doors. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here."

Jason threw an arm through the air. "Oh, yeah, that's it! Go off with good 'ole Jack the Yank! He's so fuckin' wonnerful, ain't he!"

"He's worth ten of you any day." Ianto growled under his breath.

"Oh, ya think so?" he was asked as he turned away again. "You think he's so fuckin' perfect don'tcha!"

"Yan ….. come on ….. let's just get outta here." Jack begged, his ashen features frozen into place as he stared at the approaching blond.

"Oh yeah ….. You wanna run Jack - you really wanna fucking run!" With his American nemesis doing his best to lead Ianto away, Jay began to laugh unpleasantly loud in his direction.

"Oh, just fuck off you wanker." Ianto told him, not bothering to turn back.

He had one hand on the door handle as he was instructed, "Yan …. do yourself a favour. Just ask him!"

"Yan ….. c'mon ….. let's go." Ready to pull open the other half of the double doors, Jack tried to catch hold of his boyfriend's arm.

"Stop trying to cause trouble, you sad fuck." Ianto spat back at his ex-flat-share.

"You think he's so fuckin' wonnerful, Yan? Ask him …. go on, I dare ya!" he was challenged, "You wanna know what your precious Jack is really like? Try asking him who he's been fucking behind your back since the first day you met!"

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

End of Part Two ….

-o- -o- -o- -o-

-o- -o- -o- -o-

**A/N : **Okay, I'm just kidding - still one more chapter to go ….. The _next_ chapter will bring about the end of Part Two of this story.

.

What's about to happen?

Does Ianto get to hear the truth?

I'll let you know next time ….

.

Cheers for now ….. bwb.

.

.


	31. M - I - A

Chapter Thirty

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

M. I. A

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Jason was sending both Jack and Ianto a challenging stare. Despite the enormity of what he was suggesting, a response from either had yet to materialise.

Glowering right back at those now not so smug features, Jack was praying that the already skeptical boyfriend stood next to him wouldn't choose to take the bastard's claim seriously.

Meanwhile, a still silent Ianto seemed to be affording the moment several long seconds of deliberation - but then suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, he started to laugh at Jason.

"That's the best you can come up with, is it? Look, if you're seriously trying to split us up you're gonna have to invent something much more condemning than that." he goaded, prompting the ridiculed Adonis to scowl over at Jack, who instantly averted his gaze.

Failing to notice the exchange, ever-amazed by the lengths Jay seemed prepared to go to, Ianto was already shaking his head down at the floor. "And even if he has been fucking around, you really think I'd be bothered?" he challenged, lifting his gaze to reveal a new and very satisfied smirk, "It's me who's been pushing _him _to keep things casual you fucking moron!"

Despite sincerely hoping that his boyfriend's last statement had been a bluff, and that Ianto was, in fact, feeling a tad more possessive than his words would suggest, a barely audible, yet very relieved sigh slipped through Jack's lips. Slowly sliding his stare to the left, he caught the gym manager's eye once again, this time to give an imperceptible shake of his head. If Jay could keep his mouth shut from now on, there was a very good chance of the impending moment of doom simply blowing over.

Staring right back at the enemy, patently not wanting to play ball with anybody today, Jay sent Jack a twisted smile then returned his attention to Ianto. "So what you're sayin', Yan, is that you wouldn't actually be bothered if he _had_ been fucking around."

"No. I wouldn't. And you're really starting to bore me now, so we're going. Bye Jay." Readying himself to leave, Ianto turned to face the exit.

The antagonistic ex fuck-buddy gave an amused hum, singing "Hmmm …. interessstinnnnng." at the rear of the Welshman before starting to laugh out loud.

Jack placed a hand in the middle of Ianto's back, then gave a firm push encouraging him to leave. "Come on Yan, he's just an asshole that loves to make trouble." he growled.

"Sohhhhh …." Behind them, a bitter Jason was still plugging away. "I guess that means you don't give a toss he's been fucking me and Joe then."

Jack's lids fell. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. With his world already starting to crash down around his ears, he stood there helpless. Swallowing deep in his throat he tried to think of something to say; knew he should be saying something – anything - but his brain just wouldn't cooperate.

Ianto kept his stare fixed on the exit - he didn't need to look at Jack to know there was a new, completely terrified expression sitting there on his face because, accommodating a sudden resurfacing of doubts, right at his very core he could just 'feel' that Jay wasn't fabricating this particular effort. Determined not to turn around then face him, "Please don't insult what we've found together by lying," he calmly told his boyfriend. "Just save us both a lot of drawn-out grief by admitting right now that the cunt's telling the truth."

"Yan, I can explain ….."

Accepting the broken whisper as an admission of guilt, Ianto turned back. His confused look sought out Jason first, just for a second, before focusing on the guilty party next to him. "Jack, I don't understand. Why? Out of all the fucking guys you could've taken your pick from … why those two?" He stared expectantly, waited for an answer, but a wordless Jack, it seemed, had been stunned into silence. "Jesus Jack - help me out here! … I don't get it …. what did I do wrong? Why would you want to humiliate me like this - explain that much at least." A shuddering breath was sucked inward. "How many know? Come on! Let's hear it! How many other fucking people know you've been making a fool of me; that all three of you have been laughing at me behind my back?" A harsh look was snapped Jason's way. "You bastard! You fucking bastard! I can't believe I ever trusted either of you! Has _everyone_ been having a laugh at my fucking expense?" he rasped, making to leave.

"Shit." The last thing Jack needed was Ianto fleeing the scene, not upset like this anyway - and certainly not without having heard the full story; the _real_ story. Wanting nothing more than to hold him close, quickly moving in from behind he tried to drag the distraught man into his arms. "Yan wait, please …. you got it all wrong - I swear it's nothin' like that …"

"DON'T ... fucking touch me! I can't believe you've done this to me! I let you in, Jack. I trusted you ….." Dragging himself free from Jack's clutches, Ianto stormed out into the night.

"Yan wait! Yan!" This time the attempt to grasp an arm was unsuccessful. "DAMN!" Ready to follow, but turning back to Jay first, the Harkness snarl appeared. "How could you do this to him? You wanna fuck _me_ over? Fine, go ahead, I don't give a shit. But you know how damn sensitive Yan can be! How could you just stand there and hurt him like this?" Eyes already brimming with hatred - his only thought now; that he needed to catch up with Yan - Jack turned away then rushed out into the street.

"If I can't have him, Jack - neither can you." he heard the jealous drunk inside call out behind him.

"Shit!" Soles thudding to a halt, Jack looked in both directions. There was no sign of Ianto anywhere.

"You lookin' for Yan?" the most senior looking of two bouncers wondered.

Jack turned back. "You see which way he went?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to run fast, mate." was relayed sarcastically by the second mountain of muscle.

"Some bloke was drivin' past, just as Yan ran out; flash motor it was too - did you recognise him, Dave?" The first half of the tag-team looked over at his partner.

"Nah, never seen him before." was admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, anyway," The senior doorman returned his attention to Jack. "Some geezer in a flash motor was goin' past and, well, to me anyway it seemed like Yan already knew him; he flagged him down and blagged a lift."

Jack's heart sank. "Thanks for the info fellas." He walked past them forcing a smile ... then seeking retribution made his way back inside the club. Someone had to pay for what had happened here tonight, and right now there was only one person he wanted to take his anger out on. Yeah, of course he knew that, even when drunk, Jason was more than capable of wiping the floor with him, but that didn't matter; this wasn't about cats being let out of bags or drunken tit for tats, this wasn't even about him saving his own skin; he was as guilty as hell and knew that by remaining a coward for so long he'd only brought this nightmare upon himself - so, no, this wasn't about making himself feel better - this moment of vengeance was to be payback for Yan - Jason was going to suffer for making the poor guy feel so bad tonight.

Walking into reception Jack didn't bother remonstrating - spotting a laughing Jason over by the swing doors he ran full pelt at him. His right fist whipped forward and "Fuck!" Arms shooting forward as he tried to keep his balance, Jason stumbled back a few steps. Dragging the back of a hand across his mouth he wiped the resulting smear of blood on his jeans.

"You selfish fuckin' bastard!" Wanting more, his own guilt only increasing the need to vent, Jack was already on his way back in. "I can't believe you've fuckin' done this to him!" The shout could have been directed at either of them; they were both as guilty as fuck. Another swing was taken, but this time Jay parried; blocked with a defensive forearm and sent an upper cut jabbing into Jack's left side.

"Jay! Jay, don't! Jay! Stop it!" Barging her way through the doors, Ellie ran at Jason who was pummelling his right fist onto the side of a stooping and winded Jack's head.

As the aggressor paused to look down at Ellie, Jack decided to take advantage of the moment by lunging into Jason. The rugby tackle proved successful and took them both to the floor.

"Oh fuck. We sohhhh don't need this ….." With Stefan coming alongside to assist, Larry was already diving into the mix, and between them they managed to pull the brawling pair apart.

"Where's Yan?" Ellie asked looking around her.

"Try askin' your favourite '_buddy'_ over there." Jay suggested, again wiping a hand across his mouth.

Straining and cursing, Jack was trying to pull himself free of Larry's grasp. "Els, please hun don't listen to him. It's not how it sounds."

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck's goin' on?" Larry released his grip on Jack only to wonder if letting him go had really been the cleverest idea he'd had all night.

"Lover boy over there's been playin' away - right from the word go he's been cheatin' on Yan by meetin' up for long hot sessions with me and Joe." Jason exaggerated deliberately misleading everybody.

"Els, it wasn't like that, I can expl ….." As Stefan punched him, Jack went down like a very large sack of King Edwards, and loving every second of the show, Jason moved closer to laugh down at him.

Tapping away on her mobile, a snuffling Ellie moved closer also. "Where is he, Jack? Where's Yan? Shit!" Voicemail had cut in at the other end and starting to panic she was instantly trying to call Ianto again. "Fuck! He's still not answering!" She shot her All American Boy an angry look. "How could you do this to him? I swear, Jack, if he does anything stupid I'll ... I'll never forgive you."

Stefan looked back from checking that Jason and his facial injuries were okay. "Actually, better than that, you wanker…. we'll all make sure you end up suffering something much, much worse than that."

As the gang left at speed, one by one shooting either side of him, Jack clambered to his feet and watched Jason make his way over to the gents. "I'm gonna find him Jay, and I'm gonna make everything right again. Then I'm gonna take great delight in making your life a livin' fuckin' hell - so don't even start thinkin' this is over - I'm not finished with you, you bastard!" he shouted over.

At the door to the loos Jason waved a one-fingered salute, then disappeared from view.

With a growl Jack span away. Rubbing the tips of two fingers over a throbbing left temple he stepped back outside to once again find himself looking up and down a deserted street. "Where can I get a cab round here?" he asked the security guys.

Same as last time, the less authoritative of the two sent him a knowing grin, a grin that confirmed there was a story to be sold tonight if someone felt like going to the press.

"Dave, leave it," the older one instructed, "This is Yan's business - and you don't say a word to anyone. You're to keep your mouth shut, okay?" With his colleague nodding that he understood the ultimate consequences if he didn't, "There's a taxi rank to your right, 'bout twenty yards further down on the other side; you should get one come along soon." he advised Jack.

"Oh, okay, that's great ….. thanks ….." With a sigh, Jack prepared to cross the road.

"Hey ….!" Watching the American stop dead in his tracks, the same bouncer waited for him to turn back. "Took guts that, Jack - on live tv and everything." A respectful nod was given. "Don't know what's goin' down tonight with you and Yan, and I really don't wanna know ….. But good luck, mate … I hope you can both sort a way through this."

"Appreciated. And thanks guys." Jack gave a grateful smile then made his way across to the other side.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

The apartment in West Hampstead was in total darkness. The fact was telling Jack just one thing - that Ianto had gone elsewhere to drown his sorrows. As he climbed from the cab, dragging his dejected frame onto the sidewalk, all he hoped was that the 'ride' Ianto had hastily hooked up with wasn't somebody hoping to take advantage of his current fragile state.

Pulling his key from his pocket, one worried boyfriend let himself inside and flicked the switch to his right. The light above blazed into life, revealing a scene exactly as they'd left it a mere ninety minutes earlier.

Walking through to the kitchen the first thing Jack spotted was Ianto's small and neatly balanced tower of plates and mugs. They'd been running late; had barely found the time to eat the evening meal he himself had prepared for them both, so the pile of dishes was still looking for a home in the washer. Removing his jacket he rolled up his shirt sleeves and, locating the bottle of Fairy Liquid hidden under the sink, he made a start on doing the entire stack by hand.

It was his conscience, naturally, that'd inspired him to do something so horrifically domestic at a time like this. Though, adding a touch of irony to his already strange day the chore was to become only one of many he would undertake over the coming hours. He quickly realised that keeping himself busy was limiting the number of times his mind could wander onto those gloomy, more finalistic thoughts; he was determined not to give up hope, and even if the law of averages did currently favour it as the most probable outcome - until the man himself got home to tell him face to face that they were through, he wasn't about to accept that he and Ianto were over - a crucial number of hours had passed and that, hopefully, would've given Ianto time to think things through. It seemed inconceivable that the Yan he'd come to know so well, could call time on their relationship without first giving him the chance to explain. That wouldn't be fair. That wouldn't be 'his' Ianto at all.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

He was still holding onto that same thought when midnight chimed. The love of his life was still missing in action and a mixture of grief and worry had seen the home-alone curl up on the couch with just a cushion for comfort. He'd been crying into that very same cushion for a good twenty minutes solid.

It went without saying that he'd tried to call Ianto on numerous occasions. He'd tried Els and the others too, but as yet not one single person had acknowledged him. Ianto's cell had stopped ringing ages ago - it wasn't even directing him through to voicemail. Instead, a recorded message was telling him it'd not been possible to connect his call and to please try again later. He didn't mind admitting he was beside himself with worry and terrified that Ianto might have done something stupid.

It was almost one a.m. when the knock came on the door. The person on the other side was blonde ….. and not very far from home. Jack's already despairing state hit a new low; with Kelly having been nominated as official go-between it seemed that even his beloved 'baby-girl' had given up on him.

Correctly assuming that he'd be there in situ waiting for Yan to get home, the gang had volunteered Ellie's girlfriend to pass on the message that he needn't bother. Only one person to date, Ellie herself, had heard from the distraught Welshman - she'd received one solitary text to say she wasn't to worry about him, that he was going away for a couple of weeks … and that was it. Since that point Ianto's phone had been totally unreachable, nobody had the first clue where he was and the final, largely underlying, message from the gang to him had been that, quite naturally, they were all prepared to hold 'the cheating boyfriend' accountable should anything 'irreversible' happen to their friend.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Jack had kept his faith in Ianto, was continually holding onto the hope that the man locked inside his heart might still be in love with him too. Determined not to follow anyone else's advice, he'd been there at Ianto's apartment for four whole days; had spent the entire time refusing to believe that his gorgeous boyfriend wasn't about to step through that door at any minute to forgive him. But still nobody had heard a word. According to Kelly not a single one of his friends had a clue where he was or even if he was still alive. The few times she'd popped down from upstairs Jack had tried to engage her in conversation, had been hoping that she might take pity on him - might feel inclined to pass on something of his regretful thoughts to Ellie - but she'd been insisting constantly that she didn't want to get involved to that extent.

It was earlier today, the fourth day, that Ellie had finally answered her phone. In a last ditch attempt before abandoning his second home he'd given her one last try. On seeing his name appear she'd, apparently, accepted the call this time solely so she could let him know what a shitty piece of scum he was. Rushing out his own response he'd tried to explain the situation, but she'd cut him short with the more important news that they'd tried all the hospitals and local police stations, but there were no clues being left anywhere. Constantly terrified that something had happened to her best friend, by the end of the call she'd forgotten her anger to become her usual sobbing mess.

Jack hadn't known what to say to console her, but at that point he _had_ realised that she deserved to be told something of what had been going on. With him understandably not willing to share everything - there were certain things that only Ianto had a right to know - he'd tried to tell her as much as he could about the situation with him and Joe, but straight away she'd hung up in disgust then immediately switched off her phone.

He got the message after that - left her alone - wasn't even sure he'd ever deserved the chance to explain anything to any of them; he had, after all, done the worst possible thing that anyone ever could do to their best friend.

He remained determined, though, to let Ianto himself know everything about everything. It was too late to put things right completely – he should have come clean months ago and already the worst damage possible had been done to their relationship - but one way or another his 'boyfriend' _was_ going to hear the truth.

It was as Jack was tidying around the apartment that he came across a stash of stationery in Ianto's little office, and five minutes later he was sat down at the kitchen table pouring his heart and soul into the longest letter he'd ever written. Confessions, apologies - complete in-depth explanations as to why he'd felt so beholden to Jay's boyfriend (who just happened to be his ex) - every single little thing had been included - every piece of damning info that Joe could eventually have revealed about him. The whole lot.

Having read the thing three times, and now sealing the envelope with a swipe of his tongue, Jack was feeling cheated. The only thing he hadn't been able to write down were those three little words - even though that particular message was the one he so desperately wanted to pen the most.

Along with his own letter and a few pieces of delivered mail, a note asking Ianto to make a frantic Kenneth aware that he was still in one piece, plus a jokey I.O.U referencing bottled water and instant coffee, was left on the kitchen table. He was putting all of his faith in Ianto coming home to find his letter, then wanting to forgive him. He just had to - because the loved up idiot he'd left behind in limbo, was pretty certain he couldn't carry on without having his favourite Welshman in his life.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Having known he'd have to go home to his own place sooner or later, a four day old beard accompanied a haggard, undernourished looking Jack back to Hammersmith. Parking up behind Maria's he made a hasty dash for the bank of concrete stairs; the last thing he needed right now was a grilling from the Sicilian matriarch herself. He'd deliberately not said anything to her; hadn't contacted her about his current situation at all. In truth, he was hoping to have the whole mess rectified before anyone close, not just herself, could find out.

Pushing open his front door he looked down expecting to find a couple of flyers at the very least. The doormat was clear so he stepped a little further inside. The scattering of mail kicked to over to his left was the first thing that caught his attention - the front door key sitting next to his house-phone was the second.

The initial sob was loud and abrupt - the second melded fluidly with the third and fourth. His vision blurring, he rushed over deep down knowing - but still needing to make sure - that this was the spare key that Ianto had been using.

"Nohhhhhhh ….." Having confirmed the obvious, a distraught Jack commenced with a complete search of his flat.

"No ….. no ….. nohhhh …." Each pathetic cry had been afforded to the three new blank spaces on his bathroom shelf.

The dormer steps were ascended at speed. "Oh please, god, no … Yaaaaaaan …. no …. please no ..." The drawer Ianto had been using was wide open. Still sobbing noisily Jack stepped closer to confirm that it was completely devoid of every item of his boyfriend's clothing.

There was nothing. Not a solitary thing in any of the rooms. Not one single reminder that they'd ever been a couple.

Realising he now had no choice other than to involve Maria, Jack splashed his face with cold water and tried to think straight. Surely Ianto would have popped in to see his favourite surrogate mom before disappearing for good - he might even have given her a heads up on where he was going to be staying for the time being.

Palms bracing him on the edge of the basin Jack peered into the bathroom mirror; his eyes were still bright red but there was no time to worry about that. Swallowing his pride he sped out of the bathroom and pulled his front door inward deciding that if there was just the slightest chance he could find Yan then make this right again, then he'd do whatever was required; every possible effort would be made to bring his wonderful boyfriend home.

Flying down the outside steps two at a time, while one hand held onto to the side-rail, the other was wiping at his eyes. The motion actually did him a favour - if he hadn't brushed away his tears he probably wouldn't have noticed the black bin liner sitting behind Maria's trash cans. Stopping him in his tracks the yellow tie-handles had been the first giveaway; before he'd even opened the rain-covered sack he'd known exactly what he was about to find inside.

Every single item; clothing, aftershave, toiletries, toothbrush, the lot; Ianto had thrown every last thing away, as if he couldn't bear to have them in his life anymore.

Sniffing as he tried to focus through a fresh set of tears, thinking he'd be damned if he was gonna let Ianto walk out of his life just like that, Jack loosely secured the top of the bag and took it back up to his flat.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Moving the nets aside then staring out through the window, Ianto watched as wave after wave crashed onto the sands below. Away to his right, beneath the grey drizzling skies, hugging her coat around herself with one hand and waving a lead with the other, a lone dog walker was trying to coax her excited young mutt out of the surf while, below him, down on the pavement, another young girl was struggling to hold onto one bouncy springer spaniel and her umbrella at the same time.

The scene remained amusing for a while; actually proved enough to distract his thoughts from matters less satisfying until, suddenly, the squally blusters decided to become one enormous gust of wind that succeeded in turning the umbrella below completely inside out. The action took the girl's left arm shooting out behind her, while, still springing about, her dog continued to drag her forward. As she was stretched in two different directions, Ianto clearly heard her cry of distress.

Continuing to watch the show from above, it occurred to him that this was something he'd normally be laughing most ungraciously over, but as her dog scooted between her legs, leaving her struggling not to fall over backwards, his first instinct today was to leave the warmth of his B &amp; B room to go down and help her.

Wow, Jack really had brought about a change in him.

Bollocks.

Fuck Jack, fuck Jack, fuck Jack.

Jack didn't matter anymore.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was beyond ironic, and if he wasn't feeling so utterly crushed right now, he'd be classing the whole situation as laughable. He hadn't been back to his homeland in almost six years, but now, within the space of just one month, here he was, back again for a second visit.

So far Tenby had proved to be the perfect choice of bolthole. He felt safe here; nobody knew him. It hadn't been a particularly difficult choice to make either - his gran had always loved this area as a holiday destination, he could remember her bringing him to the famous seaside town when he was very young. Though he didn't remember it being quite so cold back then.

Back in West Hampstead, feeling an understandable need to get as far away as possible, on the Sunday morning he'd persuaded his saviour from the Friday night to drop him off at Paddington railway station. In a rather amusing twist of fate, the person driving by the club that night had been Alex, his favourite salesman; that very same regular 'meet' that he'd almost drowned in the bath a few years back. It seemed the rep had found himself back in the Hampstead area for a few days and his first instinct had been to see if he could accidentally on purpose bump into his favourite Welshman.

Ianto hadn't quite believed his luck; running out of the club that night to see the familiar face cruising past. To flag Alex down hadn't exactly been the hardest decision he'd ever had to make, but since making the most of that opportune moment he'd since been forced to apologise for his state of mind. Ironically, Alex had seen Jack on the Boxing Day tv show, but never went on to read any of the tabloids following the event. His surprised expression at learning the truth had been priceless. For the briefest of moments it'd almost made Ianto forget that his heart was broken and that his life was no longer worth living.

For this particular visit the salesman had decided to use a motel instead of the Seeley; the place was now a no go area for him too, so escaping to the motel that night it had been for them both. As they rode through the streets chatting and laughing, a heavily pissed off Welshman had sat there making positive plans for what was left of his evening, deciding that he deserved to feel far better than he currently did. In other words - less foolish …. and definitely much more appreciated.

It was as they hit the edge town that reality had finally decided to kick in; shock secured a grip which, unrelenting, had gone on to stay with him for the rest of the night. As the shakes arrived, he'd asked his old friend to pull over. Then sitting there in the passenger seat, starting to cry, he'd, quite simply, gone to pieces.

Sneaking them both past a distracted receptionist Alex had taken them through the complex to his room, then had happily spent the entire night doing the whole comforting a friend thing. Withholding judgement because, as he quite rightly pointed out himself, he didn't know the full story, he'd repeated his own three penny's worth several times over; his outsider's view being that both parties needed to meet up as soon as possible so that they could sort out the unholy mess.

On the Saturday evening, Alex had been persuaded to drive them across town. A change of clothes was needed, and it wouldn't have taken the home owner more than a couple of minutes to nip in and grab a few bits. But as they'd pulled up outside, the hall and living room light had been on, suggesting that someone was already inside.

With Jack's car still sitting exactly where he'd left it; straddling the kerb outside, it hadn't taken a lot of brainpower to establish who was holed up inside the place, so the visit home had been temporarily postponed. But the journey hadn't been classed a complete failure. Now aware that Jack was safely out of the way, a wounded ex-boyfriend had begged his ride to take him over to Hammersmith instead, and while Alex parked a little further back along the road, Ianto had snuck up to the first floor flat to eliminate all evidence of his existence.

The next morning, having done nothing but cuddle up for the entirety of their two nights together, a resigned Alex had reluctantly agreed to drop his young Welsh friend off at Paddington station. Hence, why a still in a state of shock, Ianto could currently be found staring out through an old sash window or, alternatively, at a blank tv screen.

His elderly landlady had given him a warm welcome late Sunday afternoon. In greeting such a polite and respectful young man, she'd found no valid reason to doubt any of the details written down by her first guest of the new millennium – a Mr Rhys Evans.

The hastily chosen combo of Rhys and Evans, was actually an amalgamation of the forename and surname of two different boys that Ianto had gone to school with - one he'd gotten along with - to a certain degree - and the other not at all. That small, and rather ironic, detail hadn't seemed important when he was handing over his cash. His main concern at that point had been, that in Tenby, at least, Ianto Jones (formally of Cardiff, now of West Hampstead, and former boyfriend of one rising celebrity) should remain a nonentity.

He'd arrived in the town with no definite plans, but from the outside the once large family home had seemed a pleasant enough location to get his head down. Once inside the property he'd realised that it certainly had a lot more personality than the motel that Alex had been staying in, and for the first time in days he'd started to relax. Having, for now, escaped the animosity of London, and not entirely sure he ever wanted to go back to the town again, 'Mr Evans' had paid for two weeks board in advance.

-o- -o-

By his sea-view window, relieved that the woman experiencing a spot of brolly-bother had sorted herself out, Ianto allowed the nets to fall back into place and instead stared at the blank tv screen. He'd yet to switch the antiquated, cumbersome looking thing on; it was remaining lifeless for a reason - he couldn't concentrate, or rather, he didn't '_want'_ to concentrate, on anything but Jack.

Fuck Jack.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Jack?

Fuck Jack. Fuck Jack. Fuck Jack.

Ignoring the chance to watch something distracting, with a sigh he switched his mobile back on. There was no immediate threat; no way that anyone could contact him, he'd removed the sim-card days ago. But the memory was still very much intact and, along with a list of contact numbers, it still held every text message he'd ever saved from Jack.

Sensibly deciding it'd be a mistake to sit there re-reading the lame repetitions of x's and J's, he turned the thing off again then went for a walk instead.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Whilst a seemingly carefree Rhys Evans had been returning from his daily walks to politely accept his worried landlady's habitual offering of homemade cake, once back in his room, a sullen, and noticeably thinner, Ianto Jones had been regularly watching the pigeons on his window ledge scoff every last scrap of the lovingly baked morsels.

Appearance wise he really wasn't himself - his whole demeanour was screaming sad and exhausted. Plus his chin now had a covering of long brown whiskers which coordinated perfectly with the dark shadowy rings circumnavigating each tired eye.

Basically, he looked like death warmed up.

And he knew it.

His fourteen days were up too. The longest two weeks of his life; been and gone - just like that. And he was still no closer to understanding how the fuck this life of his had managed to go so wrong.

He'd done a lot of walking, that much he did know. His brand new trainers, having left him with at least two blisters on each foot, had been reminding him daily of the fact. Over the whole two weeks, his ambling around the streets, or striding, windswept, across the beach, had quickly become an effective alternative to drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He'd been doing his best to abstain, he really had, but of course there'd been the odd slip up or two – mostly during those moments when the thought of never seeing Jack again, had become too much to bear.

He'd tied himself up in knots trying to understand why such a loving Jack, would have wanted to announce their relationship on live tv like that, when all the time he'd been doing something so wounding behind the scenes. The man did love him, of that he had no doubt; he'd thought about it long and hard, had recalled and re-lived so many moments, so many looks that they'd shared - each one of them saying so much more than words - and had come to the same conclusion every time; the love they'd shared had been genuine. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get past the fact that Jack had knowingly been deceiving him from day one.

"Room for an old one?"

In taking his habitual lunchtime walk, but deciding to have a five minute rest, he was currently sat in the middle of his preferred bench watching the tide come in – or it might've been going out, he hadn't quite made his mind up yet. As he smiled a silent reprise of his request, Ianto noted that the elderly man stooping low before him, really did look like he could do with a bit of a rest. "Sorry," the Rhys Evans element of him apologised. Shifting his bum sideways, he slid his way along the wooden slats. "Of course. Take a seat."

The elderly local eased himself down. "You, young man, look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders." he observed, sending Ianto an 'I'm older than you, so don't argue with me,' frown.

"Something like that." Ianto admitted fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well worrying never got no bugger nowhere." he was advised with a smile, "It's talking that solves a problem, not fretting 'bout it."

"Yeah, I guess." Nodding politely, Ianto looked ahead to focus on the beach then back to where the pensioner was hitting him with a wizened, sagely look.

"You been here two weeks walking up and down this front with a face like a wet weekend; you sure the young lady concerned is worth wasting two weeks of your life for?" he was asked.

Feeling slightly creeped out that his movements should have been so well documented, his answer this time came in the form of an unsure shrug.

"You're not convinced then." Leaning back on the rear slats, clearly satisfied that his suspicions had already been confirmed, the pensioner sat there smiling away. "Swallowing your pride …" he continued, deciding to copy the young man next to him in watching the waves ebb and flow, " ….. what you young'uns might call making the first move, I suppose - that's not the worst thing in life that could happen to you, you know."

Stretching his body out lengthwise then crossing one ankle over the other, Ianto heaved a sigh. "Actually, I've never had a problem with doing something like that – but I think we're way past kissing and making up this time ... but thanks anyway." he explained with a genuine smile forming.

"Any plans to see her again lad - bearing in mind that she's probably feeling just as miserable as you, wherever she is?" A hand crept over to give Ianto's left knee a fatherly pat. "Why don't you give her a call, boy? Go on; try suggesting that you should both have a bit of a chat?"

Sniffing in a deep breath, Ianto stared out to sea again. "Actually, I've been doing a lot of thinking while I've been here - tied my brain up in bloody knots if I'm honest - but the only conclusion I've come to so far, is that there's really nothing left to chat about, and I'm certainly not gonna take a chance on getting hurt again."

Removing his flat cap and scratching at a few strands of grey, the old guy was looking genuinely disappointed. "You're quite certain that's going to happen, are you son?"

Ianto looked back from the hypnotic breaking of waves. "Yes ….. No …. I'm not sure ..." he stumbled out. Refocusing on a ship on the horizon he looked straight ahead; that lone freighter wedged between a blur of blue and grey, was as distant as his thoughts right now.

"Well if you take my advice you'll stop your moping about and go see how the land lies. You never know, there might be a simple solution waiting for you right there at home."

As the words of wisdom filtered through, deciding it must be time to move on, Ianto left his seat. "Thanks for the advice ..." he smiled down at his unexpected lunchtime companion, "If you're lucky you won't have to watch me moping about for much longer."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

That afternoon, lying on his 'b and b' bed, Ianto concluded that regardless of how right the old guy might've been, it was still too early to go home – he wasn't ready to face the barrage of humiliating questions and curious stares, either in his personal life or at work.

It seemed he'd more or less got past the feeling sorry for himself, weepy stage; just angry, more often than not, was how he'd been feeling of late. But, strangely, it wasn't Jack that he was feeling angry with, it was himself. He'd replayed the scene from that fateful night so many times in his mind, and still he couldn't decide if he'd done the right thing in just storming out like that. So many things still weren't adding up. Should he have stayed around to hear the full story? On the other hand - did what Jack had been doing behind his back, warrant the man getting a full hearing? He just wasn't sure.

Heaving in a deep breath he sighed it back out at the ceiling. Where did he go from here? He'd thought about doing it jokingly on arriving, but perhaps he really _should_ just stay here, hide himself away from everyone that knew him – that sounded like something bordering on a plan.

Really? That was his best plan? God ... was he fucked.

Sitting up to stare at the flowery chintzy décor he realised that, not just physically, but mentally also, he was as far from home as he could possibly get. And he was feeling so alone; getting drunk was rapidly promising to be his best answer to everything. If he got himself rat-arsed, the real world would just fade away and he could pretend, just for a little while at least, that his life with Jack was still as perfect as it ever was.

Fuck Jack.

Fucking Jack.

Fuck fuck fuck Jack.

So ... ... getting drunk it was gonna be then. Over the past fourteen days, for the most part anyway, it was the thought that he'd be betraying the gang's undying faith that had seen him do nothing but stare at the bottle of JD on the side. It was that self-same thought right now that he was trying so hard to lose. He needed a real reason to twist off that lid, needed to think of something so absolutely devastating that he'd have no option other than to drown all those horrible thoughts away.

Then it hit him - the ideal solution. Initially he wasn't sure he could go through with it, but after a few minutes of steeling himself to deal with the consequences, he proceeded to do what he knew he had to.

Since that night at the club, he'd been telling himself to get rid of the two photos - he could so easily have left them with his key, or in the rubbish bag with the rest of his stuff from Jack's, but back then something had stopped him, and every time he'd considered tearing them up since, an unbearable pain had formed in the middle of his chest and he just knew that never being able to see either of them again, really would be the end of him.

Pulling the half-strip free from his wallet, he sat there staring down at Jack's smiling face – just stared and stared and stared, to the point where he could no longer see anything for tears.

Fuck Jack. Fuck Jack. Fuck Jack.

He reached for the bottle of bourbon.

And drank himself to sleep.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

Slouched down in his seat Jack stared over the top of the steering wheel. The small redhead walking up the street towards him looked absolutely awful. Two weeks had passed but, even so, Ellie's eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying for the entire two weeks. As she drew closer, Jack stepped out onto the pavement. Spotting him she immediately made a mad dash for her front door.

"Els! I just need to know – have you heard from him? Is he okay?" he tried before she could disappear indoors. Looking back she sadly shook her head, then let herself inside.

Knowing he had to respect her wishes, Jack fell back into his driver's seat and left her to her worrying.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It took him a further two days to come up with another plan, and currently sat in an unrecognisable hire car parked at a safe distance along Ianto's road, trying to stay awake as he carried out twenty four hour surveillance duties, Jack was keeping vigil. His ultimate hope was that the man himself would show up some time soon, find the letter from yours truly waiting on his kitchen table; read all of the details contained therein, and then call, his voice filled with forgiveness and understanding.

Two days solid he'd been sitting in that damned car – aside from those times that he'd been forced to hide behind a neighbour's hedge to take a leak of course - and he'd be the first to admit that he was now managing to look even worse than shit. That didn't matter though. Neither did the fact that he appeared to be wasting away - for the past two and a half weeks he'd eaten next to nothing, and consequently his appetite in general had all but disappeared.

Steve had been in contact, was worried sick about him by all accounts. Insisting on knowing where his client was on a daily basis, he'd been hoping to keep check that he was still okay. The agent had been made aware that something serious had gone down, but had yet to be given the exact details. Still, his main concern for now was to make sure that his client was in a fit enough state to turn up for work should there be any - but nobody, apart from Jack himself, actually knew where Jack was.

Well that's what the fool sat down the street in a hire vehicle was assuming anyway.

Up in her first floor apartment, with her gorgeous Els keeping clear of the area for now, Kelly had had nothing to do apart from 'Ianto-spot', but the only person she'd managed to spot through her front window to date, was a haggard looking Jack trying to conceal his presence further down the road.

In truth she was feeling sorry for both men. She'd seen for herself how much in love the two of them were, so in hoping for a happy outcome to their dilemma, she'd deliberately not mentioned the conspicuous private detective sitting outside, to another living soul.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was late on the Thursday afternoon when one wanderlust filled Welshman finally showed up. Despite being decked out in a new, and rather fashionable for him, outfit, the poor thing was looking just as ravaged as his spy of an ex-boyfriend.

Instantly worried by the state of him, Jack watched Ianto go inside. His grey hoodie especially was making him appear much younger than usual; the designer denims covering his lower half, even more so - but the gaunt, hollow-eyed unshaven face sat above the new ensemble, was telling the world a whole different story,

Still, Yan was now home, and hoping it was going to pave the way to a brand new start for them, Jack decided to give him time to find his letter, read its long list of candid contents, then make the call to himself – a call which would be filled with words of forgiveness and understanding.

Only, it never came. Two hours he sat there fretting; his stomach tied up in knots, just waiting for that forgiving call to come. But it never materialised.

Finally accepting that the man he adored wanted no more to do with him, a dejected Jack drove himself and his aching heart back to Hammersmith knowing there was only one option left for him to take.

-o- -o-

Totally unaware that there was a tearful American driving past his front window, Ianto stopped staring at the envelope and made his final decision. Taking a pair of scissors to the unopened letter, he cut it into tiny strips - meaning that its contents would continue to remain a mystery. With regards to the other notes Jack had left him, he decided that he really must contact Kenneth - a text from his new phone, when he eventually got one, to say he was okay and to thank him for worrying, was the least he could do. But as far as his acknowledging Jack was concerned, despite having finally accepted that he'd never be able to stop himself from loving the man, it was now crystal that the only sensible thing for him to do, would be to eliminate his boyf - his 'ex-boyfriend' - from his life completely. As far as his own emotional reaction was concerned, the real shot of shit had yet to hit the fan, and to hang things out by hoping for a miracle would only be him prolonging this agony he was in.

The remains of the letter still in his hands, terminally cutting the last inch or so into thin slivers, a dejected Welshman deposited the whole lot into the bin …

….. then started to sob.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

It was Friday evening.

So far Ianto had managed to elude all attempts to contact him by not answering his landline. Kelly had popped down earlier in the day to make sure that he was okay and after a quick coffee he'd made her promise not to tell Ellie he was back. Well that promise, it appeared, had been guaranteed with a devious Kelly crossing her fingers behind her back, because now, less than an hour later, one small, manic thing was wailing like a banshee outside his front door, demanding to be let in.

Opening said door he allowed them to come face to face. Horrified by the sight of some very gaunt features, Ellie's clutch bag hit the floor and her hands cupped her mouth.

As she started to cry, Ianto pulled her in for a hug. "Oi, come on Munch, don't start bawling. This is why I didn't want you to come round yet." he sighed, stepping back again.

She sent him an unimpressed look.

"I think I might've lost a bit of weight." he guessed with a touch of jokey sarcasm. "I kind of lost my appetite over the past coupla weeks ….. What d'you make of the new beard though?" Hoping for a diversion he dragged his fingers over several established layers of whiskers. "Does it make me look mysterious? Older maybe? Younger?"

Still crying, the manic small thing shook her head. "You look just the same as Jack … fucking ill …. ... Yan, where the fuck have you been?"

Staring down at Ellie, Ianto was wondering why her mentioning anything of Jack should be making him feel so strange inside. He hadn't liked to think too much about what might've been going on while he was away. It hadn't even occurred to him that Jack would still be showing his face around town. "You ... you've seen him?"

As his voice faltered he hoped his face, also, wasn't betraying his real feelings.

Ellie nodded. As she looked away and then back again, it was clear that she'd had time to calm down a little; had once again started to worry herself stupid over both men, and of course, right now, she was feeling guilty because of the fact. "He was waiting outside mine when I got home from work the other day." she admitted, unable to stop herself from adding, "Yan, he looks awful, and he's a mess … just like you. He's been worried sick, just like the rest of us."

With her best friend staring blankly at her, and with no response forthcoming, she gave a quick shrug then tried something else. "Oh, did Kels mention he refused to leave here for four days; hoping you were gonna come home again?"

Ianto gave a brief nod, then changed the subject. "Have you been up to see Kels yet? I did ask her not to contact you, the conniving cow."

"Have you tried calling him?" was all Ellie wanted to know, "Given him a chance to explain properly what's been going on?"

"What's to explain?" Deliberately turning his back on her, Ianto walked through to the living room. "We've been living a lie - he's been doing the one thing he knew would tear me to pieces – that's how much he really cares, so why should I give him a chance to explain?"

"Because you still love him …. and you don't want to lose him?"

An awkward silence lingered for what felt like an eternity.

"You can see yourself out."

Not bothering to turn around, Ianto began to walk further into the room. "Next time I say I don't want you here, perhaps you'll fucking listen to me!"

"Oh, Yan …. come on babe, please don't be angry with me …. I just want this to all go away … I just want you to be happy again."

"Then leave me alone and allow me to deal with this in my own way." Ellie was advised abruptly,

"If I promise not to go on at you, will you come over to mine tomorrow night?" she begged. "I'll cook us something nice."

Pausing, she considered moving closer, but changed her mind, trying instead, "Yan I need to know you're eating properly … and …. I'm sorry ... but I've got to say it … could you please, please please not do anything stupid …"

Ianto turned back, an angry scowl forming. "Els do us a favour - Don't start fucking lecturing me. I'll be round at yours tomorrow for five, okay? Now - can I just have some time to my fucking self, please?"

As stubborn as him and not about to go without getting her real message across, Ellie walked over, gave her soulie a great big hug, then left him to it.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"It's only lasagne!" was called out from the kitchen, "But being pasta it should still be nice and filling!"

Knowing that Ellie wouldn't be able to hear him, Ianto gave a long sigh. "Not really got that much of an appetite if I'm honest." he called back, sliding further down on his seat.

"Oh, and garlic bread!" was remembered excitedly, the muffled cry making it sound like his best friend had her head stuck, literally, right inside the oven itself. The heavy glass door banged shut then Ellie appeared in the opening to Ianto's right. "I'm glad you haven't shaved it off yet," she observed, leaning at an angle to study the new beard a little further, "it really suits you. Once your face has filled out again you're gonna look quite hot … even if I say so myself … as a friend ... I mean …. 'cause, of course, I don't fancy you ….. or anything ... like that …."

Across the room Ianto heaved another sigh, this time a much noisier one. "Els …. just shut the fuck up before we both die of embarrassment." As he began to laugh and she grinned back at him, "Where's Janice tonight?" he wondered, "Still go once a week to her A. A. meetings does she?"

"She's got a new fella," Ellie laughed, pushing away from the doorjamb. "His name's Dave; nice enough bloke - two weeks now and, surprisingly enough, it's still going strong"

"You never told me,"Ianto sulked looking wounded. "Is he trustworthy?" he demanded, still secretly thinking of himself as the man of the house and naturally feeling a little put out.

Hands finding her hips a la 'Jones the Indignant', "Well, maybe if I'd been able to get hold of you over the past two weeks, you might've been filled in on the latest pieces of gossip." Ellie informed him. "What else do you expect? You just go swanning off without say …."

"WOMAN! Dohhhhhhhn't starrrrrrrrrt naggiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng." Brows converging, never to part again, Ianto sent the interruption flying in his friend's direction, and his eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh crap, don't tell me they're back already …" As the doorbell chimed for a second time, Ellie's mouth pouted, displaying her displeasure. "She's probably realised she's forgotten her key again, panicked, and come straight back. They're supposed to be at the sodding cinema - this is ridiculous - can't I even have one bloody night to myself? What part of 'don't come back early mum' does she not underfuckingstand?"

She was still mumbling away to herself as she left Ianto and his grumpy looking hairy face to it.

"OI!"

On hearing the exclamation, and then the ensuing commotion from further along the hall, Ianto looked over at the living room doorway in readiness. At a distance, Ellie began to shout even louder ... then footsteps could be heard coming his way.

"Look, you don't just come bowling in here without an invite! I can't believe you've just turned up like this you wanker!" was being screeched behind Jay as he stepped into view.

"Oh for fuck's sake – sorry El's, that's it, I'm going." Ianto left his seat.

Intent only on pushing his way through to make his way to the front door, "What the fuck's he doing here?" he bellowed at his just as shocked best friend; growling as he realised he was getting no joy in barging his way through.

"Yan … we need to talk." Holding tightly onto one arm, Jason dragged him around in a half circle.

Ianto snatched his arm away. "I have absolutely fuck all to say to you, you wanker! Is this another of your bright ideas?" he aimed at Ellie who was starting to look a little lost.

As she stood there shaking her head, it was Jason who decided to explain a few things. "I didn't know you were gonna be here, Yan …. it was Els I wanted to see. Funny as it sounds, I was gonna ask her if she'd consider persuading you to meet up with me for a chat …. and here you are!"

"Fuck. ….. Off." Ianto tried to push his way through again.

"It's in your own best interests to hear what I've gotta say, Yan …." Already aware that he was on the verge of getting physical with him, Jason took a chance in blocking the Welshman's path anyway. "You need to know the whole story about what's been goin' on. Now that I'm sober I realise how much you deserve to know the truth. It's no excuse I know, but the last couple of months I've been as miserable as fuck … and I just wanted you and Jack to be miserable too. He asked to see me the other day," was added as an aside as the thought occurred, "He looks marginally worse than you do, if you're interested …."

"Oh I haven't got time for this bollocks." Catching him unawares, Ianto managed to push his ex- flat-mate out of the way.

"Please ….. you really need to hear this." was insisted. "Yan please, sit down – just give me ten minutes."

Jason gestured to the four chairs around the table. "I have a feeling you're gonna hate me even more by the end of this, but it's my own fault … and I'll just have to deal with that." he admitted.

Ianto pointed at the doorway. "Go; save yourself the anguish. I don't want to listen to this and I don't see why I should be the one to leave. Just fuck off, Jay, and leave me alone."

"Yan, seriously, you'll be doin' yourself a favour if you hear me out," he was told, "It could make all the difference to you and Jack."

"There IS no me and Jack you fucking idiot!" The gaunt features were looking weary, despite the angry shower of spit flying out with each word.

"But that's just it!" As Jay's shoulders fell, he took an exasperated step closer. "There still could be … there still _should_ be. Yan you should be with Jack …. You deserve to be happy – and, despite how I might've been comin' across lately, I really do want you to be happy."

With a disbelieving snort, unprepared for the softened expression and unexpected sudden show of compassion, Ianto felt compelled to look away. "Well you've got a funny fucking way of showing it." he blustered, pointing out, "And anyway, after what Jack's done, what makes you think I'd want to forgive him anyway?"

Jason's normally stunning features contorted to form a frustrated pinched look. "But that's just it! That's what I'm tryin' to tell you - there's nothin' to forgive!"

Ianto stared straight into the bright blue eyes. "Has he been fucking you and Joe or not?"

"Well, yeah …." was grudgingly admitted, "But it's not how it sounds."

"You want me to leave you two alone for a while?" Ellie offered, thinking it might help things if she wasn't there to witness their unpleasant unfolding.

Stood there in the middle of her sitting room, despite his angry retorts and dismissive tones, Ianto was still struggling with his conscience, was hating himself for so desperately wanting this new piece of information to exonerate Jack, clear his name completely; to make everything right between them. But the bottom line, was, that night at the club, Jack hadn't denied Jay's claim – which still left him as looking as guilty as hell.

"You've got ten minutes." he advised a relieved looking Jason, "And, Munch …. I'd really appreciate it if you could stick around …." he told his best friend with a gentle smile.

Nodding tearfully, she gestured that they should all sit down at the dining table.

"Nothing about to burn, is there?" Ianto thought to check, just in case his appetite had miraculously managed to recover by the end of the scheduled ten minutes.

"I'll turn the gas down a bit." Ellie decided, disappearing for a few seconds.

Taking a seat, Ianto folded his arms. "Right. Start talking."

Obeying the stern instructions, one guilt ridden Mr Cooper sat down and got them underway. "The reason Jack wanted to see me the other day, was to ask if I'd consider tellin' you the whole story 'bout what's been goin' on. I actually told him to fuck off; told him to do his own dirty work. Then I got past the pissy stage and changed my mind - but I haven't got round to telling him that part yet, so he doesn't even know I'm here, let alone that I'm talkin' to you. Apparently you didn't believe a word of some letter he left you, and he was hoping he might have a bit more luck if you heard the truth from me instead."

Ianto sat up straight. "Um ... letter?"

"Yeah, he said he left a letter for you to find." Jay explained. "From what I can gather, it explained everything about him - his past, everything that's been going on recently, and then some. The little that I'm aware of, I've found out via Joe. From what I can gather, your boyfriend has quite the back-catalogue of fuck-ups."

Jason paused to heave out a deep sigh. "Jack said he watched you come home the other night and sat there in his car waitin' for you to call. From what he told me, it seems he thought you'd take everything he'd written in this bloody letter on board, take pity on him, then give him a second chance. But you didn't call him, did you?" he double-checked with an admonishing lifting of both brows.

"I …" Biting into his bottom lip, Ianto looked down at his thighs.

"You didn't call him? Yan … why?" Having caught the tail end, Ellie crossed the room to join both men at the table.

Ianto shook his head. "I didn't even bother getting the letter out of the envelope. I was so angry with him I just cut the whole lot into little bits."

"Oh, babe …. After eight months, don't you think he deserves a little more than that?" Ellie fell back in her seat with a sigh. "So Jack is assuming that Yan now knows the truth, but still doesn't wanna know him, is that where we stand?" she checked with Jason.

Jay nodded. "And he really looks like shit. If the guy hadn't hit me so fucking hard in the club that Friday night, I might even be feeling a little sorry for him right now."

"What did it say, the letter, do you know?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Not a clue. But I have a good idea what some of it might've been about." Jason admitted.

"So what are you saying then – that Jack's not guilty? That you were making it up all along?" Her elbows finding the table, Ellie frowned across at him.

"Yes … and ….. no."

"Well what the fuck does that mean!" As he left his seat and started to pace, it was clear what Ianto was really hoping would be the truth. "Has he been fucking you two behind my back or not?"

"Joe's been blackmailing him." was blurted out, as if that were the only explanation needed.

"Blackmailing him?" Ellie's eyes widened.

"Fuck." Ianto fell back down onto his seat. His head found his hands.

"What wrong babe?" Ellie brushed a hand up and down his right arm.

"He tried to tell me - fucking months ago - about someone trying to blackmail him, but I thought he was winding me up. I made a joke about it and we moved onto something else. … SHIT!"

Ellie was looking only more and more confused. "But why would Joe bother doing that in the first place; he hardly knows Jack."

"Joe knows just about every thing there is worth knowing about our American friend." Jason shrugged, "And things got massively out of hand last May, when they both arrived here in the UK."

"Jack said they met at the airport …." Ianto was looking vacantly across the room, as if trying to recall each of their conversations from the night of Jay's party.

Laughing quietly, Jason nodded his understanding. "Yeah, he mentioned he'd panicked a bit that first night you two met. He picked up that you hated Joe because of his connection with me, and thought that if you knew he and Joe had already been in a serious relationship, you wouldn't want to know him either."

"Joe? And Jack? Jack? With Joe? No, that can't be right." Sitting there, chin still balancing on her palms, Ellie was now looking completely dumbfounded.

As Ianto sat there, just staring ahead, a wave of confusion swept into place. "I ….. I don't understand. Are you sure?" he checked. "I mean, Joe could've been feeding you a load of bullshit just to cause troub …."

"Yan, it's not bullshit," Jay quickly shook his head. "They were together for about four months, and to start with Jack couldn't get enough of him. But in the end things turned quite explosive - Jack finally saw Joe for what he really was, stopped being the doting puppy-dog, which meant that Joe's massive ego was dented big time ... and then the blinding rows started."

On the other side of the table, Ianto was starting to slide down in his chair, his expression a mixture of denial and disgust.

Knowing he'd never get another chance to do this, Jay carried on regardless. "From what I can gather, the screaming matches were so bad, they had the neighbours banging on the walls for them to calm it down. Joe had been treating Jack like shit; eventually Jack got fed up with it and kicked Joe into touch. But before that point, after getting really stupid drunk one night, Jack had carelessly shared all there was to know about himself ….. so ...amongst other things ... Joe knew about the neglected kid. He was gonna have fun with spilling the beans on that beauty, but he can't anymore 'cause you already know about him."

Ianto's expression hadn't changed. "What else do you know?"

Lips pursing, twisting to one side as he dug deep, Jay sat there thinking for a moment. "A coupla times when we've both been drunk, Joe's started sayin' things about a chapel …. and a threesome, but come the next morning I can never remember any of the juicy details. There's loads of stuff that Jack got up to when he was younger apparently - stuff that he's really not proud of and ….."

"But so what?" Ianto interrupted, "We've all got bollocks we wish had never happened. Why the fuck should Joe feel the need to blackmail Jack over his? What does he think he's gonna gain by….."

"Yan, It's not just Jack's past that's the issue, it's … well, it's a bit complicated but, in a nutshell, that night, before they'd even got to the party, Joe had instructed Jack to latch onto you, to keep you away from me; told him that if he didn't, he'd ruin his career chances by going to the press with a little bit of back-history. Of course the twist to the tale, is that Jack actually liked you, which meant that Joe now had even more of a hold over him - he threatened that if Jack didn't agree to meet up for the odd session here and there, he'd tell _you_ the truth about them being a couple back in the States. Even that early on Jack couldn't bear the thought of not being with you, so he agreed, and once he'd gone along with it the first time, Joe had that to hold over him as well."

Ellie fell back on her seat. "What a bastard. Poor Jack …. all this time …"

Even Jay was forced to nod his agreement. "From that point on, every time Jack's tried to put a stop to things, Joe's threatened to tell Yan what's been going on behind his back."

"So, Jack never really wanted me for me … he was only showing an interest to give Joe a chance to get back with you …." Lost in thoughts of another kind, staring down at the table, Ianto was looking devastated.

Jason started to laugh; shook his head as Ianto sent an indignant stare his way. "Well that would've been the case if Joe had mentioned what your name was to start with, and the fact that you'd have a Welsh accent - Jack didn't even know that you owned the apartment where my party was being held – I swear, Yan, as he stepped inside your place that night, Jack had no description whatsoever to go by. All he knew was that someone at the party was my current love interest …."

Ianto winced.

"Sorry …." Jason failed to stifle a grin, "That someone at the party was my latest fuck-buddy - and that his job was to get them away from me."

"So, despite how things started out, Jack was genuinely interested from the word go …." Ellie felt the need to confirm on behalf of the crest-fallen man sat next to her.

"Hook, line and sinker apparently," Jason nodded sincerely. "Joe admitted not all that long ago, that he'd seen the signs the moment Jack and Yan shook hands; he'd guessed right from the word go that they'd end up gettin' together … and that's what he didn't like – he still classed Jack as his you see. Even though he'd accepted they were over, he still liked having a hold over him."

"But the fucker wasn't interested in Jack at all that night - he was definitely there to make a play for you; the bastard spent the entire time trying to wind me up." Ianto recalled with a frown.

Jason shrugged. "That's Joe all over though, isn't it – cake ….. eat it. He's a selfish bastard, we all know that."

"So why'd you put up with it? Just leave him." Ellie encouraged.

"I love him." was admitted straight away, Jason's matter-of-fact shrug adding weight to his claim. "Never stopped lovin' him. And sometimes now, when he's drunk, mostly, he says he loves me too …. so ….."

"Sohhhhhh," A fidgety Ianto was starting to feel uncomfortable with the turn in conversation, "Getting back to Jack. What you're saying is - that the only reason he's been fucking Joe, is to make sure that the bastard doesn't tell _me_ what's been going on …. because he doesn't want to lose me."

"Yup. And of course, by going along with what Joe wants each time, Jack's just been diggin' that hole deeper and deeper." Jason confirmed, "Not that Jack's been doing any fucking mind." he added quickly, "It's always Joe using him. He always came home every time, complaining that Jack never got hard, and he hasn't even once, from what I can gather - not the whole time this has been going on."

Starting to look angry again, Ianto bristled as he stared across the table. "But if he's so innocent, why did he end up fucking you as well? How many times has he had bit of fun with you?"

"It was just the once," a startled Jason rushed out, "I know how it sounded - when I spilled the beans at the club that night, I sort of made it seem more than that, didn't I. Sorry."

Refusing to acknowledge the belated apology, "When? When did it happen then, if it was only once?" was the only thing Ianto wanted to know.

"It wasn't too long after you two first met. I'd been in contact with you for one reason or another, and Jack started to panic. He rang and asked me to meet up with him. Have you any idea how constantly terrified that guy is that you're gonna get back with me?" Jason chuckled. "Anyway, I told him to meet me at that motel out on the by-pass. All Jack was intending on doing when he got there, was ask me nicely if I'd stay away from you; he thought we were just using that particular bar for an out of harm's way drink. But I had other ideas - told him I'd keep away from you under one condition, that he let me fuck him - right there and then."

"You bastard."

All Jason could offer was a shrug."What can I say? The guy's fucking perfect, and I spotted a too good to miss opportunity. Plus I was jealous that you wanted to be with him and not me, so I booked a room and used him for the afternoon. He didn't get turned on once, didn't even get a semi - he just lay there with his eyes closed and took everything without a word. Then at the end he got dressed and asked me all over again not to pursue you anymore."

Ianto's eyes had filled with tears. As he blinked, a couple were successful in slipping free. "So basically ….. you raped him."

Jason seemed surprised by the charge. "Well ….. I wouldn't quite call it that."

"Well I fucking would! You raped him you sick fucking cunt! And not only that - you've been keeping this secret about him and Joe from me since day one! You already knew that bastard was blackmailing Jack, and the only reason he ended up fucking with you that afternoon, was because you decided you'd have a go at blackmailing him too." Ianto concluded, getting to his feet.

"Well, um, yeah, I s'pose when you put it that way, it does look like the poor sod's as innocent as they come." Jason confirmed.

Looking up at her best friend, Ellie saw a familiar change begin. "Yan," she warned, standing herself, "Don't do anything stupid – he's not worth it."

"This cunt's just told me he raped Jack ..." A finger was pointed accusingly. "He's admitted he's been in on this blackmailing bollocks bullshit from day one … then three weeks ago he deliberately tried to break us up - and the wanker thinks he can just sit there fucking shrugging at me? Stand up!"

Nodding and climbing to his feet, Jason prepared to take it like a man. "Jack's already had a pop - and as you make such a lovely couple - you might as well have your go too."

"Fuck …..." Ianto's gaze became fixed. With those words hitting home, suddenly everything became clear. He and Jack had been a couple; should still be a couple. They should still be together. The bullshit going on around them while they found their feet together - none of that mattered - everything they'd shared together from day one had been real; that was the only thing that mattered. The bottom line, was that they'd never stopped wanting each other. Jack still loved him, and, despite everything that had happened over the past few weeks, he'd never really stopped loving Jack.

"Fuck!" This didn't have to be the end of them. Why should he allow some jealous, self-absorbed prick to come between them? Jones the Bastard would never have given up this particular fight so easily. "Is Joe still gonna be causing trouble?" he asked the edgy looking blond opposite.

Jason shook his head. "Nah, he's told me quite a few times since this all started, that he'd wouldn't really go to the press – he never really wanted to ruin Jack's career, he was just enjoying having a little fun with him while he could. And as you now know what's been going on too, he doesn't have a hold over Jack at all, so, no, I don't think you'll be hearing any more from him."

"And you're not going to be any more trouble either, are you." was suggested with a hard stare.

Again Jason shook his head. "No, 'course I'm not."

"Good." Ianto turned towards the door.

"Babe?" As he shot straight past her Ellie failed to grab her distracted best friend. "Yan? Yan! Where you going?"

"I've gotta find him ….." was shouted back as Ianto stormed along the hallway, "I need to let him know I still … um ... that I still want to be with him. I've got to explain that I never opened that letter."

As the front door slammed shut and her best friend disappeared all over again, "You fucking idiot." Ellie told the rueful looking man left behind. Then she adjourned to the kitchen thinking it'd probably be a good idea if she turned her oven off completely.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

"Jack? Jack! It's me! Jack, I need to talk to you!"

Having left his sim-less mobile at home, and realising way too late that, save involving the neighbours downstairs, he had no means of finding out Jack's number, Ianto contented himself with banging on his estranged boyfriend's front door.

After five minutes of trying with no success, he decided to give up. He didn't even know for certain if Jack was inside. What he did know, however, was that within his chest cavity his heart was beating ridiculously hard.

Thinking that if she didn't know where the love of his life currently was, she would at least have Jack's number handy and a phone with which to call him, he took himself downstairs to find Maria.

"Ianto! Mio povero bambino! Come here! What is happening? We have been worried …. You have left your Jack."

"I'm trying to find him." Il povero bambino announced as la vita was verily hugged out of him, "Have you seen him Maria?" he begged, "I'm really worried about him."

"Yes, he come see us, but, oh Ianto, Jack has gone home."

"No, I've already checked, he's not up there." Ianto explained with a sigh.

"No no no …." Opening the drawer to her left, Maria pulled two sets of keys into view. "He is asking can he please leave these with Maria, and I am to give them to Miss Harriet when she is coming next week. Jack tell me he is very sad here ….. that he doesn't want to be here anymore … and my brother - he is taking him to the Heathrow two days ago."

Clearly upset, the motherly woman grasped an arm in commiseration. "Ianto … your Jack is at home …. in America."

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

As the doors of the tube train slid back into place, Ianto acknowledged the presence of the new passenger next to him by drawing his knees a little closer together. Wedged between his legs was the black bin liner full of his belongings - it was overwhelming to think that Jack had wanted to hold on to his discarded things, despite their being so ruthlessly rejected. The poor guy had even gone to the trouble of leaving the bag with Maria … just in case someone might decide he had a use for them after all.

That same sad woman that Ianto had visited earlier tonight, had painted a heart-breaking picture of the moment Jack came downstairs to say goodbye. From what she'd relayed to him of that particular mornings events, it certainly sounded like Jack had given up all hope on them ever getting back together. The guy had been shit on by just about everybody he'd met since arriving in the UK – it didn't take a lot of imagination to comprehend how that had affected him, or how lonely he must have been feeling over the past few weeks. It was painful to admit ... but it was the truth - Jack had done nothing to deserve any of the treatment he'd received …. especially from his hard-hearted boyfriend.

The fact that he was never going to see that amazing man again was slowly starting to sink in - and it was such a soul-destroying feeling. Since hearing the news of Jack's departure, he'd felt completely numb. Jack had breathed the desire to enjoy life back into him; nobody had ever made him feel so wanted or so special ….. and it really had been love from day one. It didn't seem real that he was never going to get the chance to hold him close again, or get to fall asleep in the comforting hold of those protective arms.

Right now nothing seemed real. Jack was gone - was M. I. A. ... Only, he wasn't 'missing in action' was he; that would suggest there was still hope of him showing up - that one day he could still return safe and sound to the person that loved him. How could he expect Jack to want to come back after he'd shown so little faith in him?

The train stopped again. A few people jumped off – a young couple jumped on - and off they rumbled again. As he sat there with the rolling motion rocking him back and forth, back and forth, Ianto became lost in memories of all those times when Jack had tried to say 'I love you'.

That moment was to be his undoing.

Jack really had been in love with him. The most beautiful, the most perfect and amazing man he'd ever met ... had been all his. And he'd forced him away.

The train rolled.

One completely numb Welshman rocked back and forth with it.

The breath was held. The wallet appeared.

The strip of photos was dragged free.

The gaze was cast downward and that, same as always, beautiful smile beamed up.

And sat on an underground train, surrounded by nothing but curious strangers … ….. Ianto Jones started to cry.

.

.

.

The breakdown to end all breakdowns … ... was only just beginning.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ .IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ . IJ

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

.

.

-xxjxx- End of Part Two.

.

.

**A/N : **

A big 'Thank You' to everybody that's stayed on board to plough their way through all 30 chapters, and of course a huge thank you also to all of my wonderful regular reviewers – it's been your input that has kept me going over the past year or so.

Doshie? For leaving a comment at the end of each and every chapter - via satellite, a big cyber cup-cake is being wished your way! I'm imagining it right now … topped with swirls of buttercream icing and loads of chocolate sprinkles it's totally scrummy ... but totally non-fattening! Lol.

I'd also like to say a big thank you for all the supportive p m's I've received - And to my ally in mainland Europe – thank you for making the effort to help me out all those months ago - I'm very glad you've stuck around and hope you'll be back for more.

-o- -o-

-o- -o-

This soap opera of a series will conclude after the summer break with Part Three: 'Have I Told You Lately?'

I hope by now you all know me well enough to appreciate that this current situation isn't actually the end of the boys' run as a couple. As I've stated before, I have their progress tracked right through to 2005, and as we've only just hit the year 2000 I think I can guarantee there's a few more situations at least for them to encounter.

You'll probably see some Torchwood related efforts popping up here and there from me over the next few months - but for the time being folks - - - that's it for Jones the Bastard.

.

.

Cheers for reading, everybody ….. bwb.

.

.

.


End file.
